Recuperando el Pasado Perdido
by EmmaPotter15
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la caída de Voldemort, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, lo había derrotado, pero lastimosamente había perecido en batalla. Ahora lo recuerdan como un héroe, un héroe al que respetan y añoran, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no estuviese realmente muerto? ¿Que pensaría Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, de todo esto, quien había sido la culpable de su muerte?
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**1**

**Recuerdos del pasado:**

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, caminaba lentamente por Weller Naill Center, rumbo al único lugar que creyó que nunca visitaría.

Aun aquellos horribles recuerdos, estaban frescos en su mente.

Ya había pasado cinco años desde aquello, y a un no lo podía olvidar.

Todos sus amigos se alejaron de ella, cuando lo supieron y su mejor amigo también lo hizo.

Como si el clima reflejara su inmensa tristeza, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer en esos momentos por todo Londres; al tiempo que recordaba (como un video casetera muggle) aquel verano de 1997, tres días antes de que entrara a Hogwarts:

Flash Back

_Me encontraba en casa de mis tíos (para ser mas especifica, en Wiiney Splers) pasando las últimas semanas que me quedaba de verano, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts._

_Lo mas importante para mi, siempre fue mis estudios, a si que antes de que mis padres me mandaran para acá, recogí todos mis libros de la escuela, y los metí en la maleta._

_Mis tíos me decían que descansara un poco y que saliera a tomar aire fresco, igual, los libros no se iban a ir de mi lado._

_A un lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer:_

_Mi tía Miriam me dijo que saliera a la plaza, ya que estaban de fiesta (o algo así) y como es el destino, aquel día no decidí quedarme en casa (como siempre) si no que salí como una simple muggle en un día de fiesta._

_Todas las calles estaban decoradas para la ocasión; miles de sonidos musicales entraban y salían de mis oídos, y ninguno los entendía._

_En ese momento, una carroza majestuosa con vivos colores, paso por mi lado; y las personas que estaban en ella, me saludaron jovialmente. Poco a poco, me fui contagiando de aquella alegría que los habitantes de Wiiney Splers daban._

_Como una niña chiquita de cinco años, recorrí todas las calles, vislumbrándome con las esplendorosas luces y fogosos decorados._

_Pero de un momento a otro, uno gritos de unos niñitos chiquitos se hicieron presentes, y "cortaron" aquel ambiente de fiesta que había hace solo unos pocos segundos…._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mire a todos lados: La gente me gritaba: - ¡Loca! ¿Qué le pasa? – no sabía por que lo hacían, hasta que entendí el por que:

El semáforo estaba en verde y yo en plena calle como una tonta.

Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, camine lo mas rápido que pude hacia el anden; pero con miles de charcos debajo de mis pies, es muy difícil hacerlo.

Me dirigí hacia el parque, solitario y con leves sombras que atravesaban con rapidez por los árboles, me senté en una pequeña banca y aquel ensimismamiento (que me había estado acompañando desde hacia ya dos años) se hizo presente; y sin permiso, aquel recuerdo azotó mi mente:

_Flash Back_

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el lugar donde habían surgido los gritos, y me quede seca al contemplar aquella escena tan espeluznante:_

_Cinco mortifagos, acorralaban a 6 pequeños e inofensivos infantes con la varita. Miles de muggles estaban alrededor, y en ese momento pensé – Harry ¿Por qué no estas aquí? – no sabía que hacer, las piernas me temblaban de arriba a bajo. Tenía mi varita en el bolsillo de mi falda (nunca salía sin ella) una buena prevención que aprendí de mi querido amigo Harry Potter. En ese momento, una duda cruzo mi mente: Si los mortifagos buscaban a Harry ¿Por que estaban aquí? En un lugar a miles de kilómetros de Little Whinging, no lo entendía._

_Pero ya habría tiempo de echarle cabeza aquella pregunta, ahora tenía que colocar a salvo a esos pequeños._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces (tal cual lo hubiera hecho Harry) saque mi varita y corrí hacia los mortifagos._

_- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclame al primero que se me cruzo._

_Cuando quedo petrificado, caí en cuenta que era Dolohov, me miraba con ganas de matarme; yo solo le hice una mueca de ira, y me aleje de el._

_Bellatrix Lestrange asechaba a dos hermanitas de por hay unos siete años._

_- Aléjate de ellas, ahora mismo – le espete con furia. Esta me miro y soltó una socarrona carcajada._

_- ¿Haciéndote la valientita como Potter? – Me preguntó fríamente – Eso no te queda nada bien, sangre sucia._

_La rabia se me fue subiendo lentamente; antes me dolía que me dijesen así, ahora me enfurecía._

_- Nunca…me vuelvas…a…decir…sangre…sucia – le dije entre dientes, y levante mi varita – Ahora mismo, me vas a decir ¿Que hacen aquí? – Bellatrix soltó una sonora carcajada y me miro expectante._

_- Te buscamos a ti – fue lo único que me dijo, antes de que la voz de Lucios Malfoy resonara tras mis espaldas:_

_No me había dado cuenta, que malfoy había invocado el hechizo: - Desmaius – y en una fracción de segundo, caía con un estruendorozo sonido al suelo…._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La lluvia se hacía mas intensa, a medida que aquellos recuerdos iban avanzando.

Desde hacía meses que estaba yendo a una terapia con una sicóloga bruja, una vieja amiga de Hogwarts: Lavender Brown. Ella era la única que no se había ido de mi lado. A un que no le conté todo con lujo de detalles, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi concejera, confidente y mejor amiga.

Todas las personas que pasaban por mi lado, me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, a un que con justa razón:

Mientras todos caminaban con rapidez a causa de la lluvia, yo estaba hay sentada en aquella banca, con la mirada perdida y con un rostro que reflejaba mi desgracia.

Desde aquel encuentro con los mortifagos en Wiiney Splers, mi actitud y todo lo anterior que era Hermione Granger, había cambiado:

_Flash Back_

_Empecé abrir los ojos con sorna. Mire a mí alrededor: Me encontraba en un callejón oscuro y solo una leve luz iluminaba mi cuerpo mojado._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurré, luego me mire mis pies y mis manos, estaba amarada, comencé a gritar como loca:_

_- ¡Auxilio, suéltenme, auxilio, los mortifagos me atraparon, auxilio!_

_- ¿Crees que alguien te va a escuchar, sangre sucia? – me preguntó una fría y oscura vos (que creía saber quien era, ya que arrastraba las palabras) saliendo de la oscuridad._

_Mis suposiciones fueron acertadas: Lucios Malfoy era quien acaba de salir de las penumbras, el mismo que me había hechizado._

_- ¡Suéltame! – le ordene con fiereza, a un que sabía que eso no podía ser posible._

_- Una sangre sucia como tú ¿Dándome órdenes? – Me dijo con vehemencia – No me hagas reír._

_- ¿Qué quieren de mi?_

_- Nosotros nada – me contestó con indiferencia – Pero si nuestro señor – había quedado mas confundida de lo que estaba: Ellos no me necesitaban, ¿Pero si Voldemort? _

_- No te entiendo – le dije muy sería._

_- Haber, ¿Cómo te explico? – Comenzó Malfoy con una sutil voz – Mi señor quiere que tú te alíes a nosotros, para que así le traigas a Potter, y poderlo destruir – todo aquello lo dijo tan rápido, que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo. Tuvieron que pasar cerca de unos 20 segundos, para que mi cerebro procesara la información._

_- ¡Ni en sueños! – Grité – ¡Nunca haría eso, y dile a Voldemort que se valla olvidando de ello! – no sabía de donde habían surgido aquellas palabras, pero las dije con tanta furia, que hasta se me aguaron los ojos._

_- Es que no es si quieres o no, es que debes hacerlo – me comentó Malfoy más frío de lo habitual._

_Lo mire expectante por unos momentos. ¿Aliarme a Voldemort, para destruir a Harry, mi mejor amigo? Eso era una locura, no lo podía hacer._

_- Antes muerta, que aliarme con ustedes – le espeté con fiereza. Una sonrisa macabra, cruzo los labios de Lucius en esos momentos; ya sabía lo que significaba aquella sonrisa: No tenía más escapatoria._

_- Si no te alias a nosotros – empezó hablar, después de un momento de silencio – Pues…tu familia – y sacando su varita, apuntó hacia un extremo del callejón – Morirá – aquella palabra me cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Mataría a mi familia, si no me convertía en una Mortífaga? _

_- ¡No!- grité de nuevo – No puedes hacer eso._

_- ¿A no? ¿Por qué no puedo? – me preguntó, con altivez._

_- No le hagan nada a mi familia, por favor – le suplique, mientras varias lagrimas salían de mis ojos._

_- Tienes dos opciones – me dijo Malfoy, ayudándose con los dedos – La primera, convertirte en Mortífaga y traer a Potter hacia nuestro señor, y la segunda quedarte sin familia, tu decides._

_Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que hacer. Si elegía la opción uno, significaba la traición hacia mi mejor amigo y si elegía la opción dos, perdería a las dos únicas personas que me trajeron a este mundo._

_La lluvia comenzó aumentar y el silencio reino en todo el callejón. Lucios me miraba fulminante, al tiempo que guardaba su varita._

_- Mira hacia haya – me ordenó, señalándome hacia el extremo del callejón, que hace un momento había apuntado con la varita._

_Me senté con dificultad (ya que estaba amarrada de pies a cabeza) y miré con detenimiento. Casi me da un desmayo, al ver a mis padres amarrados e inconcientes._

_- Suéltalos – le dije, y trate de forcejear contra mis ataduras, pero era inútil._

_- Tú decides, si salvar la vida de tus padres o serle fiel a tu mejor amigo – fue lo único que me dijo, antes de que desapareciera de mi lado y volviera aparecer al lado de mis padres._

_Me quede pensando por un momento, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un vació, reino mi corazón._

_Abrí la boca, pero en ese momento se me olvido como hablar. No sentía mi lengua y un grande taco estaba en mi garganta. Mire hacia el cielo y en un hilo de vos, susurré: – Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por esto, Harry _

_Luego mire a Malfoy y dije entre cortada:_

_- No…les hagas…nada…los…los….los ayudaré…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mi llanto se hizo presente en ese momento. Lloraba por lo estupida que fui, al aliarme con Voldemort, lloraba por que gracia a eso, me arruine por completo mi vida.

Me cubrí la cara (ya que me daba vergüenza que me vieran llorando) y mire hacia el suelo, empapado por el agua.

El pito de los carros entra y salían por mis oídos, hasta que alguien dijo mi nombre y levante la cara.

- Hermione – volvió a repetir aquella voz. Mire a todos lados, pero no había nadie, lo único que había era un VogsBaguen rojo, estacionado al frente.

- Hermione, soy yo – en ese instante, la cabeza de Lavender salió por entre la ventanilla del VogsBaguen. Me miraba como medio confundida - ¿Qué haces hay mojándote? – me preguntó, con manera desaprobatoria. Sin dejarme responder, volvió hablar – Ven entra, vamos a mi casa.

Acepté sin reproche, mientras más lejos estuviera de aquel lugar, mucho mejor.

Entre en el auto, Lavender me abrazó al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla (en forma de saludo) – Eres una tontina ¿Qué hacías hay, mojándote? – me preguntó, mientras encendía el carro.

Miré por la ventanilla, tratando de no contestarle aquella pregunta, pero sabía que Lavender me estaba mirando esperando alguna respuesta.

- Pues… - no sabía que decirle, si le decía la verdad me regañaría, y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos – Nada…pensando en muchas cosas, no más. Iba en ese preciso instante a coger un taxi, para que me llevara a la casa – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Lavender me miro de reojo – Pero si tú tienes carro – me recordó con vehemencia - ¿Por qué ibas agarrar un Taxi?

A Lavender Brown no se le podía mentir, ella sabía que eso no era cierto.

- Esta bien, yo…estaba…estaba…estaba pensando…sobre…sobre…sobre lo que sucedió hace dos años.

En ese instante, Lavender frenó bruscamente y me miro con reproche – Te dije mil veces, que no pensaras en eso ¿Hasta cuando, Hermione?

Me encogí de hombros. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si aun aquellos recuerdos, estaban frescos en mi mente.

- No es mi intención Lavender – me defendí, recuperando mi postura de suficiencia – Aquellos recuerdos vienen solos, a mi mente.

- Solo vienen, por que tú los llamas – me espetó y volvió arrancar, ya que todos los carros le pitaban desesperados – ¿No han servido para nada las terapias? – me preguntó sin mirarme.

Agache mi cabeza. Si habían servido, pero esas cosas no eran fáciles de olvidar.

- Esta bien, cuando estemos en mi casa haremos la décima terapia en este mes, para ver si te puedes despejar un poco de eso.

No le dije nada, igual aquellas terapias me daban una y otra vez el mismo resultado: Que aquellos recuerdos estuvieran cada vez más en mi mente.

Según mi reloj, nos gastamos media hora en llegar hacia la casa de Lavender (Ya que el esposo de ella, había comprado una casa, a las afueras de Londres)

Cuando entro el auto al garage, bajamos de el y entramos a la casa.

- ¿No esta tu esposo aquí? – le pregunté un poco nerviosa, ya que a Dean (un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts) ya no le caía tan bien que digamos, después de lo sucedido hace cinco años.

- No, esta trabajando – me respondió con indiferencia. Abrió la puerta, y me invitó a pasar.

Siempre lo había dicho: El decorado vanguardista que Lavender y Dean le habían dado a la casa, le daba un toque muy magico y muggle.

- Ven, haremos la terapia en la sala – me dijo, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia ella.

Llegamos a la sala: Un espacio muy amplio, con muebles color café claro y una mesa del siglo XIX con portarretratos de todos nuestros amigos de Hogwarts, la adornaban.

- Ya vengo.

Miré a Lavender, que se alejaba de la sala hacia la cocina, y sentándome en un sofá, agarre un portarretrato que me trajo en ese momento un leve recuerdo:

_Flash Back_

_Me dolía mucho el brazo izquierdo, la señora Weasley nos estaba afanando para que bajáramos rápido, ya que nos dejaría el tren._

_- Muchachos, muévanle – nos ordenaba desde la cocina._

_- Hay mamá, espérate un momento – le espetaba Ron, desde el dormitorio que había compartido con Harry en el verano._

_- Tú mamá esta como loca, Ron – le comenté, entrando en la habitación._

_- Si, tranquila, ya la escuché._

_- Solo te estoy diciendo – le reproche y blanquee mis ojos._

_- La señora Weasley siempre es así – terció Harry, agarrando su baúl y haciéndoseme a un lado – Ya no me sorprende._

_Lo mire de reojo, y me cubrí mi brazo izquierdo, con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta._

_Desde que había regresado de la casa de mis tíos, a pasar los últimos tres días del verano que restaban, no había podido mirar a los ojos a Harry, me daba vergüenza y tristeza a la vez verlo._

_- Hermione…eh… ¿Te puedo decir algo? – me preguntó, un poco nervioso. No sabía si aceptar o no, pero al final accedí_

_Salimos del dormitorio, dejando a Ron solo, mientras alegaba como loco._

_Harry me llevó hacia las escaleras de la madriguera (con la mano cogida) y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, empezó hablar:_

_- Este…Hermione…yo…yo….este... ¿Por que no me miras? – me preguntó un poco confuso, al ver que tenía la cabeza agachada._

_Me mordí el labio inferior, no tenía ni idea que decirle._

_- Ven, mírame – me dijo, levantando con delicadeza mi rostro._

_Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no sabía por que demonios aquella extraña sensación estaba naciendo en mi corazón. Era como si aquellos ojos verdes me intimidaran y me colocaran nerviosa._

_Lo que había pasado con los mortifagos, ya estaba pasando como a un segundo plano, por que ahora tan solo mirar a Harry, me revolcaba el estomago._

_- Bueno – musitó, soltándome el rostro – Eh, Hermione…yo…te…te…te…te quería…te quería…te quería decir que…que tu…tu…tu…eh…me…me…eh…me…eh…que tu…bueno pues que yo…este….que desde hace mucho…eh…yo…tu…eh…me…este…_

_- levante el ceño, no entendía el por que del nerviosismo de Harry - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo?– le pregunté un poco preocupada, a un que esa misma pregunta me la debería hacer yo._

_Harry respiró profundo, y agarrándome la cara me dijo: - Que tu me…gu…_

_- Ustedes dos, bajen ya – nos grito de repente, la señora Weasley desde el recibidor._

_- Bueno…mejor bajemos ¿no? – opiné y agarré mi baúl. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, mire de reojo a Harry, que había pegado un puño con la otra mano…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Quieres? – me preguntó Lavender, mostrándome unos ricos Sándwich con Yogurt.

Salí en ese instante, de mi ensimismamiento (como una bala, cuando atraviesa el cuerpo) y la mire contrariada - ¿Qué? – exclamé.

- Que si quieres – me volvió a repetir. Mire los Sándwiches y acepté. Aunque ni se por que lo acepté, ya que ni tenía ganas de comer, cada bocado que pasaba por la garganta, lo sentía como si me estuviese comiendo un pedazo de alfombra, ruda y áspera.

- Ahora si, desahógate – me ordenó Lavender, colocándose al frente mio –Dime todo lo que quieras, yo te escucharé.

La mire por un instante con aire taciturno, después me encogí de hombros, y el silencio reino en la sala.

Tenía mi miraba fija en el suelo, no quería contarle nada mas, además ¿Apara que? Si aquellas "terapias" no me estaban sirviendo de nada, solo me hacían revivir una y otra vez, aquella historia que nunca quisiera haber vivido.

_Flash Back_

_Ya habíamos atravesado el andén 9 3/4 y cuando lo hicimos, la inmensa locomotora color rojo escarlata, nos esperaba echando humo por la boquilla, en medio de una muchedumbre que estaba alrededor._

_Miré a Harry, tenía la cabeza agachada y no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Me pregunté el por que de su comportamiento, pero no dije nada._

_Subimos al expreso, con las apremiasiones de la señora Weasley. _

_- Se cuidan mucho – nos dijo, cuando ya estábamos en el tren – Y no vallan hacer travesuras._

_- ¡Mamá! – Le reprochó Ron – Tú sabes que ya no estamos en esas._

_- A verdad – exclamó la señora Weasley – No me acordaba que ya son "adolescentes" y que ahora sus preocupaciones son tener a alguien más que una amiga o amigo, y lucir bella o elegante, siempre – cuando la señora Weasley terminó me reí por lo bajo, pero paré, cuando sentí la fría mirada de Ron en mi nuca._

_- ¡Mi mamá si que me avergüenza!- farfullaba, cuando el expreso apuro la marcha – Sinceramente…._

_- ¡Ron! – Le espeté – Respétala, es tu madre. Y como suele suceder siempre en nuestras conversaciones, aquella fue una de las miles, que se convirtió en discusión._

_Como al cabo de diez minutos, me cansé de discutir y cambie de asiento hacia donde estaba Harry._

_Ninguno de los dos, éramos capas de mirarnos, por mi parte, por que me daba vergüenza verlo, después de aquel "pequeño" incidente._

_Luego de dos horas, el carrito de la comida paso y compramos muchas ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores._

_- Ah, me salió Krum – dijo de repente Ron, tirando al suelo el cromo que le había salido en la rana de chocolate – Va…ya no me importa._

_- No la tienes por que tirar al suelo – le dije con rudeza y mirándolo mal, la agarre y me la guarde en el bolsillo._

_- Claro, como fue tu novio lo defiendes – me dijo con vehemencia._

_- El no fue mi novio, solo fue un buen amigo – le dije, a un que me ruborice un poco. Ron hizo muecas de: "hu, si claro" y continuó comiéndose su rana._

_En ese instante, mire de reojo a Harry, que estaba comiéndose una gragea de vainilla con aire taciturno. Me le acerque con lentitud, y sin saber por que iba a ser lo que iba a ser, lo abracé con fuerza y le di un beso en la mejilla._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, a un abrazándolo. Este me miro y sonrió (aquella sonrisa, sin saber por que, me mató) y en un susurro me dijo:_

_- Nada, solo…pensaba en Voldemort, y en que estará planeando – cuando dijo eso, mi corazón como que dejo de latir, y sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí._

_Yo era lo que estaba planeando Voldemort _

_Para derrotarlo…yo, su mejor amiga…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

El ruido de un auto estacionándose afuera, fue lo que me saco de mis recuerdos. Lavender se levantó como un resorte del sofá, y miró por entre las cortinas del ventanal.

- Es Dean – dijo en un susurro de sorpresa.

Me coloqué toda nerviosa y al igual que ella, me levanté del sofá.

- Mejor me voy – le dije, agarrando mi bolso – No quiero ocasionarte problemas, por estar aquí.

- Claro que no te vas – me espetó – Además esta casa es de los dos, y aquí puede entrar las personas que yo quiera.

Resignada (y con miedo de que Dean me lanzara aquellas miradas frívolas que solía lanzarme) volví y me acomode de nuevo en el sofá, esperando a que el entrara.

Abrieron la puerta con parcimonia y mis manos ya estaban sudando.

Por ella, entro un hombre de compostura un tanto atlética (pero no tanta, como la de Harry) y vestido con un traje de pana.

- Hola amor – saludó, sin notar mi presencia Ni que la note pensé. Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, volteo de nuevo y me vio hay sentada en el sofá de su sala.

- Ah….hola – dijo con vos fría, luego se devolvió hacia Lavender y en vos baja (pero con un tono muy adecuado para que lo escuchase) le preguntó - ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Noté como las mejillas rosadas de Lavender, cambiaban de color a un tono mas fuerte; con una sonrisa me dijo - ¿Nos disculpas? – y acto seguido, se fueron hacia el vestíbulo, donde Lavender colocó una puerta entre el y la sala, para que no escuchara nada.

Me levanté del sofá, y con paso lento me acerque hacia la puerta, lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, era:

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso, delante de ella!? – le preguntaba Lavender a su esposo, en un tono un poco mas alto de lo normal.

- ¡Pero tu muy bien sabes, que a mi no me gusta que ella este aquí en mi casa! – le contestó con rudeza. En ese instante, se me llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas; antes Dean me consideraba como una buena amiga, ahora, estaba en su lista negra.

- ¡Pues yo puedo traer a la casa, a quien se me de la gana! – Le espetó – Además, esta casa la compramos entre los dos, y por ende nos pertenece a los DOS.

- ¡Puedes invitar a todas las personas que quieras, pero a ella no!

- ¿COMO QUE A ELLA NO? – Le preguntó, ahora gritando - ¡MIRA DEAN THOMAS, HERMIONE ES MI AMIGA, TE GUSTE O NO; Y LA VOY A SEGUIR INITANDO CUANTAS VECES SE ME DE LA GANA!

- PUES SI TU PREFIERES A ESA…ESA…A TU AMIGUITA, PUES MEJOR ME LARGO DE AQUÍ – No pude soportarlo mas, no era justo que ellos dos pelearan por mi culpa, así que saque mi varita del bolsillo del pantalón y derribe la puerta.

- No es necesario que te vallas, Dean – le informé, conteniendo mis lagrimas – Yo soy la que me voy.

Dean me miro entre confundido y feliz, y miro hacia otro lado.

- No Hermione, no es necesario que te vallas. Quédate – me rogó Lavender, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

- No Lavender, no quiero ser la causante de un discusión matrimonial, mejor me voy – y antes de que mi amiga me detuviera, cerré los ojos con fuerza y con un "plin" desaparecí.


	2. Lagrimas de dolor

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Aunque el nombre del barrio en el que vive Hermione es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**2 **

**Lagrimas de dolor: **

Reaparecí de nuevo en Weller Naill Center. La lluvia había cesado y junto con ella el ajetreo de las personas.

Las lágrimas hicieron de nuevo acto de presencia, y deje que circularan por mis mejillas libremente.

Se comenzaron a empapar, a medida que salían por mis ojos. Varias lágrimas saladas entraron a mi boca, y yo las probé con amargura. Esas eran las lágrimas de dolor que provocaba al haber traicionado a un amigo.

_Flash Back _

_El primer mes como Mortífaga había culminado, y el frío viento de octubre había hecho su arribo a la escuela. _

_Cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry, me sentía tan mal. Era como si mi corazón se comprimiera cada vez que me hablaba, era como si el supiera lo que estaba haciendo, y eso me atormentaba día tras día. Y para males, estaba sintiendo algo por el, más que una simple amistad. _

_Todas las noches, el recuerdo de aquel incidente en Wiiney Splers, azotaba mi mente una y otra vez. En varias ocasiones, me levantaba sudando y dando tales gritos, que mis compañeras de cuarto se levantaban asustadas. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó Lavender muy preocupada, el viernes por la noche - ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_Yo la mire un poco desconcertada, y asentí con torpeza. _

_- Si estoy bien – le asegure, con una sonrisa – Solo pues….tuve una pesadilla, nada más. _

_Las chicas me miraron con el ceño fruncido, y al cabo de diez minutos se fueron a dormir. _

_Yo en cambio, me quede sentada sobre la cama con aire taciturno. Agarre mis rodillas, y me comencé a balancear como si fuera una silla mecedora. _

_Cantaba una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando era un bebé, aquella canción (después de diez y siete años) me confortaba tanto, hacia que todos los males se fueran, y las preocupaciones también. _

_Cuando me di cuenta que el sueño me había abandonado por completo, abrí el dosel que cubría mi cama, y salí del cuarto (tratando de no levantar a mis compañeras) _

_Baje por las escaleras empinadas, y llegué a la sala común. En ella, ya se encontraba alguien, alguien que como yo, no podía dormir. _

_- ¿Harry? – indague, al reconocer al peliazabache. _

_Este volteo (ya que estaba viendo ensimismado la leña ya consumida) y me miro expectante. _

_- Hola, Herms – me saludo, al tiempo que me esbozaba una de aquellas sonrisas que me estaban cautivando poco a poco. _

_- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? – le pregunté, acercándome. _

_- Pues lo mismo que tú haces despierta tan tarde – me contesto, y acerco una butaca que estaba a un extremo, para que yo me sentara. _

_Hice lo que el quería que hiciera, y después me lo quede mirando fijamente - ¿Te sucede algo? – le pregunté curiosa, al ver que volvía su vista hacia la leña quemada. _

_Movió enérgicamente la cabeza, y me miro – No pasa nada, solo pues…estoy pensando en muchas cosas, nada más. _

_- En cosas que tienen el nombre de ¿Voldemort? – el ojiverde me miro, y negó con la cabeza. _

_- Por parte si – admitió – Pero por otra parte….pues – y desvió su vista hacia la ventana – Es por una chica. _

_Al escuchar eso, me dio irá en pensar que mi "mejor amigo" estuviera así por una estupida chica. _

_- Y… ¿Quien es la causante de tu ensimismamiento? – le pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa, pareciendo no celosa. _

_Harry no me contesto al instante, se tomo su tiempo para responderme. _

_- Una amiga de hace mucho tiempo, a la cual quiero mucho – me contestó, ahora mirándome fijamente. _

_- ¿Así? Y…no se¿Quién es? – en ese preciso momento, no se porque se me vino a la mente Ginny ¿Y si le estaba gustando la menor de los Weasley? No podía ser, eso si que me partiría el alma. Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si Harry era solo mi amigo, y por el sentía solo una simple amistad, a un que eso estaba cambiando poco a poco… _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Cuando mi rostro estuvo empapado de aquel liquido salino, me lleve las manos hacia mis mejillas y las limpie rápidamente.

Mire mi reloj: faltaba quince para las seis, se había pasado el tiempo volando.

Seguro aquel sitio ya estaba cerrado, a si que decidí ir a visitarlo otro día, a un que en si no me apetecía entrar en ese lugar.

Me levante de la banca (mojada por la lluvia de hace un rato) y fue hacia la avenida para agarrar un taxi.

Al cabo de diez minutos, un bonito taxi paro y yo me subí a el.

- Ah el barrio Likentoon, por favor – le dije, cerrando la puerta.

- Con gusto – respondió este, y arranco.

El camino hacia mi casa, nunca se me había hecho tan largo. Por lo cual, en aquel trayecto, los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente.

_Flash Back _

_Miraba a Harry curiosa, y trate de sacar aquella rabia tan repentina que había sentido por Ginny. Estaba haciendo conjeturas que quien sabe fueran ciertas. _

_- Es una persona a la cual quiero mucho – me dijo, mientras se miraba sus zapatos deportivos – Una amiga que…siempre a estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. _

_Me quede callada ¿Ginny lo había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas? Me pregunté. Si era así ¿Cuándo sucedió eso, que no me di cuenta? _

_- Hermione – me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. _

_- Dime. _

_- Hermione, desde hace mucho te quería decir que – y se me fue acercando lentamente – Que, desde hace…pues…desde días atrás eh comenzado a sentir cosas por ti, que no tienen el nombre de amistad – tras aquellas palabras, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por segundo. Lo que me estaba dando a entender, era que ¿sentía lo mismo que yo por el? Pero ¿Cómo? _

_- Hermione, en pocas palabras, tu…tu…me…me…me gustas mucho – y sin previo aviso, me dio un beso. _

_Un beso tierno, protector y lleno de amor, un beso que tanto el como yo lo esperábamos desde hacia mucho tiempo. _

_Nuestras lenguas se unieron como al son del palpitar de nuestros corazones, y la adrenalina comenzó a subir por nuestro cuerpo. _

_Por fin estaba tocando sus labios, aquellos labios rojos que desde hace mucho quería probar…. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Un pequeño sollozo salio de mi cuerpo, y el taxista me miro por el retrovisor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – me preguntó, al ver que estaba llorando.

- Si estoy bien – le asegure, con una sonrisa – Usted siga, por favor.

El taxista obedeció, y siguió su rumbo.

Me era tan difícil saber que Harry me había querido tanto, para después que se enterará que lo había traicionado, me era tan duro.

- Mi, Harry – dije a lo bajo – Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no haberte traicionado, pero no me quedo de otra – otro sollozo silencioso reino el taxi – Pero es que…yo siempre te eh amado…y…- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo. En ese momento, mi celular sonó, y conteste fingiendo que estaba bien.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Señorita Granger? – me llamo una voz de un joven, que al escucharla el corazón me dio un vuelco. Era tan parecida a la de el.

- Si…soy yo – dije entre cortada - ¿Quién me necesita?

- Mucho gusto, soy James Patterson, es que me dieron su teléfono para ver si usted me podía hacer un favor – me explico aquella voz, y yo me quedaba cada vez sin habla, era tan parecida esa vos a la de Harry, pero…no podía ser, seguro era pura casualidad, el ya se había ido, muy lejos de Londres, era imposible que estuviera aquí de nuevo.

- Eh, ah si…y ¿En que le puedo ayudar? – le pregunté, tratando de que mis palabras sonaran claras.

- Pues como usted es columnista del Diario El Profeta, me preguntaba si podría escribir una columna que demuestre los falsos que son esa empresa de fabricadores de polvos invisibles – me dijo, hablando un poco mas bajo – Yo puedo dar testimonio, y otras personas también.

- ¿Y por que tendría que escribir eso? – le pregunté, sin entender nada.

- Porque esa empresa es un fraude – me explico – Esos polvos invisibles solo provoca grabes problemas en la piel, y por culpa de ellos, mi hijo de 5 años murió hace 6 meses – tras aquellas palabras, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Eh, claro que escribiré esa columna – le dije de inmediato – Eh, pero me tendré que reunir con usted para…ya sabe…que me de los hechos y todo eso.

- Ah por supuesto – acepto el hombre, muy feliz - ¿Le parece bien que nos veamos el lunes a las nueve de la mañana en el Café Missu de la cuarta? – me preguntó.

Yo me quede pensativa – No, no hay ningún problema – conteste por fin – Hay lo veré.

- Está bien, llegaré unos quine minutos antes al café, para que solo tenga que preguntarle a la recepcionista por mi – me dijo – Fue un placer hablar con usted señorita Granger, nos veremos el lunes, que tenga buena noche – y acto seguido, me colgó el móvil.

Guarde el celular en mi bolso, y durante el camino hacia mi casa, me quede pensando en aquella voz, tan parecida a la de el.

El taxi entro al barrio Likentoon, y paró al frente de una pequeña casa encerrada en una reja.

- Son 16 libras – me dijo el taxista, saque mi billetera y le pague 19 – Quédese con el cambio – y baje del carro.

Abrí la reja y crucé el patio. Cuando estuve en mi casa, me reconforte un poco, los muebles blancos y las paredes blancas, me alegraron.

Subí a mi cuarto y deje el bolso en sima de la cama. Entre al baño (ya que quería ducharme) y me desvestí, mientras me desvestía, recordé al instante como una vez este cuerpo se lo había entregado a Harry, mi amado.

_Flash Back _

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que Harry y yo éramos novios. _

_El hecho de que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fueran novios, dio mucho de que hablar en la escuela. _

_A Ginny, no le gusto de amucho que yo tuviera algo con Harry, ya que seguía locamente enamorada de el, pero ¿Qué mas se podía hacer? Si los dos nos queríamos no había nada que hacer. _

_Un día, en las vacaciones de navidad, Harry y yo decidimos quedarnos en Hogwarts, y así pasar la navidad juntos. _

_- Ven que te quiero dar un regalo – me había dicho el ojiverde, en la sala común, el 24 de diciembre – De navidad – me explico, y me saco de la sala. _

_- ¿Qué regalo? –le pregunte curiosa, mientras salíamos por el hueco del retrato. _

_- Es una sorpresa – me dijo, y me llevo hacia un pasillo donde estaba el tapiz de un mago, enseñando a bailar inútilmente ballet a unos trols. _

_- ¿El cuarto de los Menesteres? – Dije, mirando una puerta blanca que se había erguido, cuando Harry paso tres veces por el tapiz - ¿Qué hay adentro? _

_- Ya veras – y entre con el al cuarto. _

_Un pequeño cuarto, con una cama de madera muy linda envuelta en una fina sabana blanca, nos dio la bienvenida. _

_Al lado de la cama, había un armario, y al lado derecho una mesita de noche, los dos de madera. _

_Observe que dos copas con una botella de vino, estaban en sima de la mesita de noche. _

_- ¿Y eso que? – pregunté, agarrando una copa. _

_- ¿Creías que íbamos a recibir la navidad, sin unas buenas copas de vino? – me dijo, y me invito a que me sentara en la cama. _

_Las horas pasaron, y tras copitas de vino una tras otra y habladuría sobre cosas del colegio, las doce llegaron y nos deseamos feliz navidad. _

_- Es la primera vez que esperamos la navidad – comenté, dándole un beso en los labios. _

_- Si, cierto – me dijo, y me comenzó de nuevo a besar. _

_Esa ves, aquel beso fue un poco diferente, ya que se fue convirtiendo en un beso cada vez más pasional, y cuando menos me había dado cuenta, estaba acostada en la cama con Harry en sima. _

_Este comenzó a quitarme la blusa, hasta que quede solo en brasiel, y poco a poco nos fuimos despojando de nuestras prendas. _

_Cuando menos pensaba, estábamos en ropa interior, y Harry intentaba quitármela. _

_- Te amo – me dijo en un susurro, y yo le dije lo mismo. _

_Me mire el brazo izquierdo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa, y me dio un vuelvo el corazón. _

_Tape mi brazo con la sabana y le sonreí a Harry. No sabía por que me iba acostar con el, si estaba besando a la que pronto lo iba a traicionar… _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Si nunca hubiera aceptado ser Mortífaga, seguramente Harry estuviera a mi lado, y no se hubiera ido.

Pero no, tuve que aceptar eso, y como no tuve el valor de confesarle lo que pasaba, peor.

La castaña abrió la llave y dejo que la fría agua le cayera en su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que le era muy difícil de contenerlas.

Cerró el grifo y se seco con parcimonia, cuando se coloco ropa de la casa, se dirigió hacia el estudio, donde tenía que terminar una columna del equipo de quidditch los Chudley Cannons.

Entro al estudio y prendió el computador, cuando abrió Word, leyó lo que tenía escrito.

Se sorprendía lo bien que escribía, por algo se había ganado el titulo de la Columnista de oro en el profeta.

Escucho un fuerte golpeteo en la ventana, y se levanto a ver que ocasionaba ese ruido.

Cuando estuvo a una considerada distancia del ventanal, vio volar a la típica lechuza mensajera que le entregaba las cartas de sus admiradores que leían sus columnas y unas cuantas cosas más.

Abrió una carta (de una admiradora) la cual decía:

Querida Hermione:

¿Cómo a estado? Le quiero decir que me gustan mucho todas sus columnas, y la del mes pasado estuvo fenomenal. Esa de los jóvenes magos metiéndose en la droga muggle, mis hijos la leyeron, y se quedaron encantados.

Me gustaría que me enviara un autógrafo suyo, no para mi sino para mi hijo que esta loquísimo por usted.

Con mis más preciados saludos, se despide de usted:

Karina Melebar.

Hermione sonrió, recibir aquellas cartas de personas que le decían que escribía fenomenal, hacia que hiciera mejor su trabajo.

Cuando leyó unas cinco cartas más y las contesto todas, agarro el profeta a ver que había de nuevo en el mundo magico.

En primera plana apareció el equipo el cual estaba escribiendo, muy sonrientes y felices.

Debajo de la foto, resonaba un titulo que decía:

LOS CHUDDLEY CANNOSNS SABOREAN LA FELIZ VISTORIA:

"Tras un largo tiempo sin ser ganadores de ningún partido, por fin los Chudley Cannons

Saborean la dulce victoria, donde le ganaron a los Tornados 345 a 223.

El equipo, dará una breve entrevista el 15 de diciembre ya que el equipo esta trabajando muy arduamente antes de que las vacaciones navideñas lleguen.

Para leer mas, abran la siguiente pagina"

Hermione estaba muy interesada en saber más a fondo su victoria frente a los Tornados, a si que abrió el profeta y leyó:

"Los Chudley Cannons, los cuales eran reconocidos como el equipo perdedor de toda Inglaterra, ahora saborean su victoria.

Tras la derrota que tuvieron los Tornados al enfrentarse a ellos, el equipo goza de su 3 victoria en el año.

- Estamos a punto de llegar a la final de quidditch, y eso nos alegra mucho – dijo el capitán del equipo: Ronald Rospencer, a un miembro del profeta.

El que esta mas contento, es el buscador: James Patterson, el cual retoma su puesto tras 1 año incombaleciente por causa de una enfermedad muy extraña, que lo dejo en estado de coma.

Patterson, afirma que se siente muy feliz de estar de nuevo en el equipo, y agradece a Andrew que lo haya sustituido tan bien durante el año que falto.

- Pues cuando lleguen las vacaciones me voy a dedicar a mi esposa, por que como sabrán el accidente de mi hijo, provoco una profunda tristeza en ella – nos dijo Patterson, al salir del entrenamiento el día de ayer.

En el típico receso (en donde el equipo descansara mucho) trataremos de conseguir entrevistas abiertas con cada integrante de los

Chudley Cannons.

- ¿Patterson? – dijo a lo bajo, tras dejar el Diario en sima del escritorio – James Patterson – volvió a leer, y se quedo pensando – Será el joven con que me voy a reunir el lunes – respiro profundo, y recordó aquella voz, aquella voz que se parecía tanto a la de Harry.

Doblo el Profeta y se preguntó si en aquella foto del equipo aparecía el joven Patterson. Sin aguantarse la curiosidad, volvió hacia la primera plana y escudriño la foto con sigilo.

Debajo de esta, resonaban los nombres (de derecha a izquierda) de los integrantes, a si que comenzó a buscar.

Pero fue en vano, ya que el no estaba hay.

Tratando de sacar aquella idea de que James era Harry, guardó el Diario en un cajón del escritorio, y siguió escribiendo su columna.

A las once menos cuarto, la castaña se fue a dormir. Siempre era la misma rutina: Iba a su baño, se limpiaba la cara y tras una corta ducha se acostaba en su cama.

A pesar de que cinco largos años ya habían pasado, ese sueño de como había traicionado a Harry, seguía fresco en su mente, al igual que los miles de recuerdos que no tenían fin.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entro por la rendija de la ventana del cuarto de Hermione, provocando que esta se despertara.

Con un corto bostezo, se paro de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

Era sábado, y ese día tendría que ir al Profeta para entregar su Columna sobre los Chudley Cannons, por lo cual se baño y se vistió muy elegante.

A las pocas horas, salió de su casa y se subió a su convertible negro. La avenida ese día no estaba tan congestionada como otras veces, lo que le fue más fácil la llegada a su oficina.

La sub.Oficina del Profeta quedaba en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero la oficina central quedaba en el centro de Londres.

Estacionó su convertible en un pequeño parqueadero que estaba en la esquina, entre la avenida Rossver y la Parkerd. Bajo del auto y camino por toda la avenida Rossver hasta un edificio de once pisos, desgastado y apunto de derrumbarse.

Entro en el, y observo que poco a poco el polvo se lo estaba comiendo. Con paso normal se dirigió hacia un mostrador (al tiempo que el tacón de sus zapatos hacían toc-toc al caminar) y agarró un teléfono blanco el cual no tenía cable.

Sacó de su bolso una tarjeta dorada y la pasó por una pequeña rajadura que tenía el teléfono sin cable, y como "por arte de magia" el teléfono brillo y de hay salio una voz femenina (parecida a la que salía de la cabina del Ministerio de Magia) la cual dijo:

- Sea bienvenida a la Oficina Central del Profeta, señorita Granger. Por favor diríjase hacia el otro lado del mostrador, y toque la pequeña campana de plata que hay dentro de la caja de cristal – la castaña le obedeció, y sin soltar el auricular entro al mostrador. Tal cual aquella voz se lo había ordenado, toco la campanilla de plata y sintió como era absorbida por una mano invisible que la jalo hacia arriba. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba parada en medio del Lobby de la Oficina del Profeta.

Muchas personas uniformadas con túnicas negras y blancas, caminaban de un lado a otro con largos rollos de pergaminos en las manos.

Algunas se dirigían hacia pequeñas puertas que estaban ubicadas a cada extremo del Lobby, otras iban hacia una puerta dorada enorme la cual tenía una pequeña Insignia:

"Columnistas"

El piso de madera brillaba tanto, que parecía irreal.

En los muebles color vinotinto, se encontraban las personas que necesitaban hablar con la recepcionista para alguna cita con algún trabajador de la oficina.

Varias chimeneas estaban pegadas junto a unas lisas e impecables paredes blancas, donde en ocasiones las personas se aparecían con polvos flu (como lo hacían en el Ministerio)

Hermione se pudo haber aparecido en su oficina directamente, pero ese día no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

- Buenos días señorita Granger – la saludo una joven rubia de ojos grises, cuando entro por la gran puerta dorada.

- Buenos días Evelyn – le correspondió con el saludo, sonriéndole como pudo.

- ¿Ya terminaste la columna de los Chudley Cannons? – le preguntó Evelyn, caminando a su lado rumbo a su oficina.

- Sí, la entregaré hoy, solo hay que hacerle unos breves toques.

- Ah bueno – y se despidió de ella, cuando esta entro en su oficina.

Evelyn era su secretaria, y muy buena gente.

Cuando abrió el pergamino donde tenía escrito la columna de los Chudley Cannons, de un momento a otro se le vino a la mente la conversación con ese tal James Patterson.

La voz de ese hombre, era tan parecida a la de él. Pero era imposible, Harry ya no estaba en Londres, se había alejado de ella hace mucho tiempo…y para siempre….Harry Potter estaba…

- Muerto – se dijo a lo bajo, y dejo el pergamino a un lado para agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza – El ya esta muerto…yo lo vi cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort y el también murió…

Flash Back

_La última batalla por fin había llegado, y yo lo tenía muy claro. _

_Cuando Hogwarts recibió una emboscada el día de nuestra graduación, sabía lo que iba a pasar, ya que yo fui la culpable de que los mortífagos pudieran entrar en la escuela. _

_- ¡Mortífagos! – me dijo Harry al oído, cuando un estruendo sucedió en los terrenos – Hermy, amor, quédate aquí…con los demás – y acto seguido, salio del Gran Comedor, junto con Dumbledore, McGonagall y los demás profesores. _

_- ¡Harry! – grité mientras lo veía alejarse, una vez la gran puerta se cerro, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. _

_- No llores, todo estará bien – me consoló Ron. Aunque yo no lloraba por el hecho de que Harry fuera a enfrentarse (por ultima vez) con Voldemort, si no por el hecho de que yo había sido la que había traído al Darck Lord a Hogwarts. _

_Abracé fuertemente a Ron, el era mi única fuente de consuelo, la única. _

_- Ron… ¿Por qué? – le pregunté con voz apagada, mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte. El pecoso solo se limitó a sobarme la cabeza y a darme unos golpecitos en la espalda. _

_- El va a estar bien – me repitió. _

_Afuera, se estaba librando la última batalla entre el bien y el mal, entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort… _

_De un momento a otro, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de golpe, y por ella entraron cuadro Mortífagos. _

_Gritos de terror rodearon todo el comedor, y yo saqué mi varita. _

_- No, Hermione – me advirtió Ron, mientras veía a los malvados – Le prometí a Harry que cuidaría de ti, y no voy a permitir que luches. _

_- Pero, Ron – proteste, aunque no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. _

_Me brindo una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que le lanzaba un "Expelliarmus" a un hombre corpulento y muy alto. _

_Solo estaba la profesora Sprud junto con Snape… _

_- ¡Severus, gracias por ayudarnos! – Dijo una voz de una mujer – Pensé que ibas a traicionarnos de nuevo. _

_- Pues mira que no lo hice – la interlocutora de Snape era nada más y nada menos que: Bellatrix Lestrenged. _

_Cuando la profesora Sprud se dio cuenta de que Snape era también un mortifago, casi le da un desmayo. _

_Yo mientras tanto, estaba hay plantada como una boba, al tiempo que veía como mi mejor amigo Ron luchaba contra dos mortífagos al mismo tiempo, aunque el no era el único, Dean, Seamus, Neville y otros, también estaban combatiendo. A pesar de que fueran pocos, los mortífagos los superaban en poder. _

_Bellatrix después de terminar de hablar con Snape, me miro a mí fijamente. Yo también la mire, con un despreció enorme hacia ella. _

_Saque mi varita del bolsillo y grite: _

_- ¡Desmaius! – y le cayó de llenó en su pecho. _

_Como los demás mortifagos estaban ocupados y Ron también, aproveche para salir del recinto. _

_Tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba Harry, tenía que salvarlo de las manos del Lord. _

_- ¡Crucio! – exclamó la voz de Voldemort, justamente cuando salía. _

_- ¡NO! – Grité, al ver que le daba de lleno a Harry. El moreno estaba mal herido, mucha sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo, y poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. _

_- ¿Cansado, Potter? – le preguntó con sarcasmo el Lord oscuro. _

_Harry lo fulmino con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que siempre me embelezaban, y se levantó del frío suelo como pudo. _

_Mire a mi alrededor: Los de la Orden peleaban con gran coraje contra los seguidores de Voldemort, y en medio de todo ese lió de hechizos y maldiciones, se libraba la batalla final, entre el amor de mi vida y el ser mas repugnante que hubiera existido sobre la faz de este mundo. _

_- Harry – dije a lo bajo, cuando se levantó por completo. _

_- ¡Eres una basura, Voldemort! – Exclamó el ojiverde, y yo me mordí el labio - ¡Por tu culpa me quede sin padres, por ti no pude estar con ellos, viví la peor infancia que un niño JAMÁS desearía¡Por tu culpa, Sirius esta muerto, por tu culpa DUMBLEDORE FALLECIO! – al escuchar las últimas palabras, busque desesperada al profesor Dumbledore, y en efecto, su cuerpo yacía tendido en el suelo. _

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Albus Dumbledore había muerto…ahora seguía… _

_- Si, así es Potter, eh acecinado a las personas que mas haz querido – le dijo aquel ser, con voz fría y oscura - ¡Y ahora sigues tú! – yo pegué un grito ahogado. _

_- Pero primero – dijo Voldemort, levantando su varita – ¡Crucio! – y el maleficio torturador, volvió a caer de nuevo en el blanco. _

_- Te contaré como pude entrar en la escuela, como te tengo ahora en mis manos – mis ojos se desorbitaron por completo. Le iba a decir la verdad, Lord Voldemort le iba a decir a Harry, que su NOVIA lo había traicionado, aquella mujer con que se acostó aquella noche, y donde sus almas por primera vez se unieron. _

_Un taco muy grueso se formo en mi garganta, y me derrumbe junto al cadáver de Albus. _

_Quería gritar, decirle la verdad a Harry por mi propia boca, pero no podía…era como si hubiera olvidado hablar. _

_Vi con dificultad, como Harry levantaba su cabeza y miraba con asco a Voldemort. _

_- Desde el año pasado estuve pensando en un plan para que te derrotara, te derribara y no hubiera forma de que te salvaras – comenzó hablar el Darck Lord, caminando lentamente hacia Harry – Un plan que estuviera contra derrotas, un plan que no tuviera el nombre de Lily Evans ni de Albus Dumbledore, un plan que al cabo de unos meses, se me ocurrió – paro en su relato, y miro fijamente a Harry – Se me ocurrió el plan más GRANDE de la historia, ya tenía la forma de derrotarte…y no había cosa o poder humano que te salvara. Ese plan llevaba todas las de ganar, y tenía el mi nombre escrito con la VICTORIA – Harry lo miraba expectante…parecía que el dolor le había impedido hablar - ¿Y sabes cual era ese plan, Harry? – El moreno negó – Ese plan era ella – y me señalo con su cadavérica mano. _

_El rostro de Harry volteó hacia donde estaba señalando el Lord, y abrió los ojos como platos. _

_- ¿Sorprendido? – Le preguntó Voldemort, con una maquiavélica sonrisa – Claro, obvio que debes estar sorprendido. Si, pensé en ella, pensé en ese asquerosa sangre sucia, la única que había estado a tu lado día y noche, y te conocía a la perfección – Harry me miraba atónico, y yo trate de desviar mi vista de sus ojos, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. En ese momento, Ron llegó junto con los demás estudiantes que estaban en la sala común, todos raspados y mal heridos, pero se encontraban bien. _

_La pelea entre los mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix había terminado, y los del segundo bando habían ganado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a Harry Potter. _

_- Hermione¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Ron, agachándose a mi lado. Yo no le contesté, ya que estaba viendo a Harry. _

_- Gracias a Granger, fue que pudimos entrar en Hogwarts – le comentó el señor oscuro, y Harry empuño la mano. _

_- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Grito – Hermione JAMAS haría eso…es imposible…ella…ella…ella no me traicionaría. _

_- Pues que poco conoces a tus amigos, Potter – le dijo el Lord con suficiencia – Ah, verdad que ella no es tú amiga…es tu novia. _

_- ¿De que están hablando? – me preguntó Ron, que miraba hacia el centro donde estaba Harry con Voldemort. _

_Yo no supe que contestarle, es mas, se me había olvidado como hacerlo… _

_Al parecer, ellos no escuchaban nada…yo era la única que estaba viendo ese sufrimiento...el sufrimiento de mi amado al enterarse de que su chica lo había traicionado… _

_Harry miro a Voldemort con furia… _

_- ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! – le gritó, y un quejido de dolor salió por su boca. _

_- ¡Harry! – exclamé, mis lagrimas estaban en aumento. _

_- ¡Harry, Harry, creo que le heredaste eso de confiar en todo el mundo al asqueroso de Dumbledore! – Se mofó el Darck - ¿Creíste que por ser tu novia, no te iba a traicionar? – Harry no respondió a su pregunta, solo se limito a escuchar. _

_- Hermione accedió a ser mortífaga…solo con la condición de…no asesinar a sus padres. Prefirió que sus padres vivieran, en ves de ti – le dijo – Prefirió que sus padres estuvieran bien, y el "niño que vivió" –el cual la salvo e múltiples peligros – muriera, y todo acabara. _

_- Hermione nunca…haría eso – dijo entre dientes – Ella…nunca… _

_- Harry, Harry, Harry… _

_- ¡Cállate, que me vas acabar el nombre! – le espetó el moreno, y vi de como los ojos de Voldemort salían chispas. _

_- ¡Hermione me contó todo sobre ti, tus debilidades y a lo que mas temías! – le comentó con furia – Me contaba como eras de débil cuando estas con ellas¡Hermione Granger me contó todo sobre ti! _

_El cerebro de Harry parecía que no iba aguantar tanta información. Cerro los ojos bruscamente, y yo también. _

_Nunca quise hacerte daño pensé, y varias lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas Yo te amo Harry, y jamás… _

_"Lo se" me dijo su vos. ¿Pero como era posible? Me pregunté. Como podía ser posible que yo estuviera escuchando lo que Harry estuviese pensando… _

_"Lo se" fue lo único que me dijo, antes de volver abrir los ojos. _

_El también los tenía abiertos, y sonreía con suficiencia. _

_-¡Llegó la hora de tu muerte Lord Voldemort! – le espetó, y levantando su varita exclamo: _

_- ¡AVADA KEDABRA! _

_Al mismo tiempo que la luz verde salía como un rayo de su varita; de la varita hermana (es decir, la de Voldemort) salía la misma luz verde. _

_Por un momento, se vio como una gran burbuja se formaba cuando los dos maleficios de muerte chocaron, pero al instante (sin saber como, cuando o porque) _

_El maleficio de Harry cruzo el de Voldemort, y le cayó en el pecho a ese mounstro. _

_Mientras tanto, la otra luz verde salió disparada hacia el cuerpo de Harry y… _

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grité…y una fuerte explosión se hizo en ese momento… _

_Cuando el humo se despejo, abrí los ojos al instante. Todo estaba oscuro, y solo podía escuchar diversos murmullos muy lejanos. _

_- ¿Hermione? – Me llamó una voz, era la voz de Ron - ¿Dónde estas? – yo no le respondí, ya que buscaba a tientas el cuerpo de Harry. _

_Tenía que estar vivo, aquel maleficio no le pudo haber caído a el, no podía estar muerto, no lo podía estar. _

_Comencé a palpar con mis manos a ver si lo encontraba, cuando mi mano derecha toco una varita sostenida por una mano a un calida. _

_- ¡Harry! – dije a lo bajo – Lumos – pronuncié, y la punta de mi varita ilumino su hermoso rostro. _

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una amplia sonrisa le surcaba los labios. _

_- ¿Harry? – lo llamé un poco tímida – Harry despierta – le insistí, y mis lagrimas volvieron a correr – Harry…Harry…Harry se que estas vivo – le dije, en un sollozo – Por favor, despierta y dime que todo acabo. Que Voldemort por fin esta muerto y que…y que…que mi pesadilla terminó – pero nada sucedió. Esperé por cinco largos minutos, pero su cuerpo seguía quieto, inerte. _

_Sentí como una calida mano se posaba en mi hombro, eh intentaba apartarme de el. _

_- ¡NO! – Espeté, safándome de esa mano - ¡DEJENME, QUIERO ESTAR CON HARRY! _

_- Hermione, Harry…Harry…el…el ya esta _

_- ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, RON! – Le grité al pecoso, y le mostré mi cara llena de lagrimas – ¡El debe estar vivo, lo se¡Harry no puede morir, no lo puede hacer! _

_Con gran esfuerzo, mi amigo pelirrojo me aparto del cuerpo de Harry, mientras yo pataleaba y gritaba que me soltará. _

_Me llevó lejos de la multitud que se formó en aquellos momentos, lejos del cuerpo inerte de Harry. _

_- Hermione – me dijo a lo bajo – Harry…Harry ya esta muerto…el…el maleficio de Voldemort lo mató. _

_- ¡NO! – volví a gritar. Me rehusaba a creer que el estuviera muerto, no lo podía estar, era tan injusto - ¡EL DEBE ESTAR VIVO, RON, EL NO DEBE ESTAR…PORQUE…PORQUE…! – y me tumbe al suelo. Mis rodillas chocaron contra la empantanosa tierra, pero no me importo. _

_Lloraba, lloraba como nunca jamás había llorado. Lloraba por el hecho de que algo en mi interior me decía que si, que Harry había muerto, y que todo había sido por mi culpa. _

_- ¡NOOOOOOO! – volví a gritar…estaba desesperada, quería salir corriendo a cualquier parte, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos del cadáver de Harry, lejos de el recuerdo que me atormentaba en esos momentos, lejos del recuerdo de que Hermione Granger fue una mortífaga. _

_- ¡Vamos, Herms! – me insistió Ron, y me agarro el hombro. _

_- ¡NO! – Le espeté – ¡Quiero estar sola! – Le dije - ¡Por favor! – le supliqué, y al minuto accedió. _

_Lagrimas. Lagrimas de dolor brotaban por mi rostro. Lagrimas de sufrimiento al saber que jamás volvería a verlo. Lagrimas de ira por que pude impedirlo, pero por mi cobardía no fui capaz. _

_Lagrimas de tristeza, por que el único chico que me había amado y con el que me había sentido protegida, ahora estaba muerto... _

_El ya no iba a estar a mi lado, para abrazarme, besarme y decirme cuanto me quería. No, ya no iba hacer todo eso…no lo iba hacer porque: _

_¡Harry Potter, estaba MUERTO! _

**------------------- **

**Wenas a todos **

**Okas, pues me siento algo tiste por los pocos rew que resivi en el anterior chap, pero bueno me queda el consuelo que en HA resivi 12…jjiji, creo, o bueno algo así. **

**Pero el caso, gracias a todos sus rew, los respondí todos, pero en realidad no se donde se pueda ver las respuesta de los mismo ya que soy nueva en esot (ahs, en la otra pg es mucho más fácil y no me pierdo tanto oO) **

**Okas pos si alguien sabe donde encontrar las respuestas d los rew Jiji pos van a ya o no se me dicen a ver k onda? Vale **

**Espero + rew k en el anterior cap…porque pues eso es lo que le motiva auno a escribir…Mmmm a si sea q estos capítulos ya hayan estado escritos hace años. **

**Jiji okas los dejos porque mis padres necesitan llamar a USA porque mi prima tuvo un accidente ayer (no fue grave gracias a dios) y necesitan saber como están, y como sus padres viven en la capital pues todavía no los hemos contactado…pero lo peor de todos es k tengo k hablar yo porque mis padres a pesar de que se defienden en el ingles, no lo habln mucho…ahhh esto me pasa por estar estudiando ingles por más de 6 años…no lo hagan chicos, estudien portugués o mandarín….pero ingles, jamás!!!!!!!!!! Además no me gusta como hablan los gringos…muy rápido y me hacen doler la cabeza oO ¬¬' ¿Por qué no pueden hablar más despacio? No me kiero iamginar hablar con un ingles…mmmm…me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo….huuu **

**Okas besos. **


	3. Rosas, Orquídeas, Claveles y Azucenas

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Aunque el nombre del barrio en el que vive Hermione es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**3**

**Rosas, Orquídeas, Claveles y Azucenas:**

El domingo había amanecido con una helada brisa y una que otra chispa de agua. Con la alegría de que era día de NO TRABAJO, la castaña se levantó de su cama a las diez y media, y al cambiar su pijama por una falda corta y una blusa escotada, bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Abrió la alacena, y saco el tarro de chocolate, y el paquete de pan tajado blanco. Luego, se dirigió a la nevera y de hay saco la leche, el paquete de queso y mortadela y la mantequilla.

Cuando estuvo en la mesa, comenzó a preparar su desayuno del día. Agarro la leche y la vertió en una jarra, colocándola al tiempo en sima de la estufa. Al mismo tiempo que prendía fuego a la estufa con su varita mágica, recordó la cita que tendría al día siguiente con ese tal James Patterson.

A un aquella voz tan parecida a la de Harry le resonaban en sus oídos, y no la habían dejado en paz hasta entonces.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Harry había muerto hace cinco años, se había encontrado su cuerpo y lo habían enterrado en un cementerio muy cerca de su casa (aquel cementerio que iba a visitar aquel día en que Lavender la encontró en la calle)

Si yo no te hubiera traicionado… pensó con nostalgia En estos momentos estuvieras conmigo, y no en el cielo Un débil sollozo resonó en la cocina, al tiempo que una castaña caía de rodillas en el suelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos (por enésima vez, ya no me acuerdo) y me tape el rostro con mis manos.

Me daba vergüenza de mi misma, pero en palabras más claras, me tenía repugnancia. Desde aquel día en que vi caer a Harry en la última batalla, mi vida se partió en dos y mi corazón también.

Día tras día, me preguntó que hubiera sido de mí si aquel verano no hubiera salido de la casa de mis tíos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho que no a la propuesta de Voldemort? Seguramente mataría a mis padres, pero en cierto modo mis padres hubieran estado orgullosos de lo que hubiera echo: Sacrificar a las personas que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra, por la segunda persona que había estado a mi lado durante siete largos años, y me había comprendido como nadie otra lo había echo.

Ese acto lo podría a ver tomado cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo, una persona que no quisiera a sus padres como los quería yo.

Yo amaba a mis padres, ya que gracias a ellos había llegado a este mundo, sin ellos no hubiera sido la mujer que soy ahora, sin ellos no hubiera conocido a Harry Potter, sin ellos no me hubiera enamorado de Harry Potter, pero gracias a ellos (y solamente a ellos) fue que aquel verano estuve en esa complicación:

Elegir entre los que me habían traído al mundo, y mi mejor amigo y gran amor.

Todo es tan frustrante si lo vez de esa manera. Por un lado, te sientes desgraciada al haber optado por tus padres y al haber provocado la destrucción de tu mejor amigo, pero por otro, te sientes tranquila contigo misma, porque presientes (en lo mas profundo de tu ser) que ese amor de tu vida, hubiera echo lo mismo al haber estado en una situación similar.

Lily Potter había salvado la vida de Harry ofreciendo la suya propia, cuando solo era un bebé, y seguramente (y lo puedo decir, sin equivocarme) que Harry hubiera echo lo mismo por aquel ser tan hermoso que le dio la vida.

Voldemort me la había puesto difícil, elegir entre la salvación de mis padres y la de Harry…era algo muy presionante, y mas si tus padres están amarrados y los apuntan una varita que en cualquier momento puede dar la palabra de muerte.

En ese momento me sentía entre la espada y la pared, y no sabía que hacer.

Seguro muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Harry cuando podías¿No que eras la novia¿Porque no le dijiste?

Pues fácil, no se lo dije por temor. Sí, temor a que Voldemort en cualquier momento llegase a la casa de mis padres y los destruyese. No me pregunten como se daría cuenta, pero estaba segura de que lo haría, por medio de espías infiltrados en Hogwarts o algo por el estilo.

Por eso no me atreví a confesarle a Harry que en esos momentos era una mortífaga, que la mujer que besabas todos los días, estaba planeando algo para destruirte.

Sí, fue muy cobarde de mi parte no haberle dicho, lo admito, pero ¿Qué harían ustedes en una situación similar¿Qué harían si el mago más temible en todos los tiempos, se les apareciera y les dijese que eligieses entre tus padres y tu novio o amigo¿Por cual camino se irían¿Por el salvamento de sus padres y quedarse sin su mejor amigo¿O por el salvamento de su mejor amigo y quedarse sin padres? Decisión muy difícil ¿No creen?

Se lo que estarán pensando en estos momentos: Le hubieras dicho a Dumbledore, seguramente el le daría protección a tus padres. Si, puede que sea cierto, pero…Dumbledore tendría que actuar ¿No? Tenía que hacer algo para proteger a mis padres, y sabía perfectamente que Voldemort los tenía vigilados, y le iba a parecer muy sospechoso que de un momento a otro, muchas personas quisieran estar cerca de los señores Granger, por lo cual aquella opción la descarte.

No le dije Harry, porque no estaba cerca de mis padres para protegerlos cuando Voldemort se enterara de mi traición. No le dije a Dumbledore, porque sabía que en cualquier momento Voldemort se daría cuenta, eh igual los mataría, así que por lo cual opte por la elección de quedarme callada (llorando todas las noches en el dormitorio) que se me partiera el corazón en dos (cada vez que Harry me besaba) y que mi alma se desmoronaba poco a poco (cada vez que Harry y yo estábamos juntos) por proteger a mis padres y traicionar a mi novio.

Una acción no acta para un Gryffindor, cuestión que me la estoy preguntando también desde hace mucho tiempo¿Quede en la casa correcta¿No hubiera sido mejor que el sombrero seleccionador me hubiera elegido para otra cosa que no fuera Gryffindor? Si no tenía ni una pizca de valor ¿Por qué quede en Gryffindor¿Por qué quede en la casa de los valientes de corazón, si aquella acción no fue valiente? Cuestión que me la respondo con un simple:

El sombrero seleccionador sabe lo que hace, y nunca manda a los estudiantes a las casas equivocadas, y además, el valor es algo que se resplandece en el momento mas inesperado, es una luz tan rápida que no te das cuenta que apareció y renació en ti.

Seguramente, aquel valor de Godric Gryffindor había resplandecido en mí cuando me enfrente a Voldemort y le grite en su cara que no haría eso, y resplandeció más, al optar por el salvamento de mis padres.

No se, cuestión que me la respondo así, ustedes pensaran diferente, o ¿Igual que yo? Lo veremos después.

En estos momentos, quisiera saber que pensaría Harry de todo esto. ¿Me odiaría¿Me entendería? O ¿Simplemente me hubiera dado una de aquellas sonrisas tan lindas que siempre daba, y no me hubiera dicho nada?

La verdad no se que hubiera echo Harry, ya que nunca se lo dije, y supongo que Voldemort tampoco se lo dijo. Pero en todo caso, nada de eso me conforma, me siento en estos momentos, desbastada y sucia por dentro.

Una escoria crece dentro de mi a medida que pasa los días, una escoria que se esta comiendo mi alma a pedacitos cada vez que recuerdo a Harry y todo lo que hice. Una escoria (que como una sanguijuela) va chupando mi sangre, dejándome cada vez sin liquido rojo que bombear a mi corazón, pero en todo caso no hay razón de que este siga funcionando, ya que desde que vi caer a Harry hace cinco años, mi corazón había dejado de latir, mi corazón había dejado de existir.

Al cabo de cuatro horas, aquel liquido salino dejo de brotar por los ojos claros de la chica, por lo cual (débil y desbastada) se levanto del suelo y subió lentamente por las escaleras.

Nunca había llorado por tanto tiempo, y menos en una sola posición como lo había echo hace unos momentos: De rodillas.

Entro al baño y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, dejando al descubierto un protuberante pecho que había desarrollado al transcurrir del tiempo.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente desnudo, se metió a la ducha y giró el grifo con delicadeza. Aquella agua fría la reconfortaba tanto.

Al salir del baño, se coloco un pantalón caqui muy ajustado al cuerpo, y una blusa blanca cruzada atrás. Se puso sus botas blancas y miro por la ventana: Una débil lluvia azotaba en esos momentos la ciudad de Londres, lo que significaba que el invierno estaba pronto a llegar.

A finales de septiembre, los londinenses se daban cuenta de que el invierno pronto llegaría, y que sería una nevada muy fría.

Sin importarle que estuviese lloviendo, agarró su bolso (también blanco) y salió del cuarto.

Bajo una vez mas las escaleras, y fue rumbo al vestíbulo. Del perchero que estaba a unos escasos metros de la puerta, agarró la chaqueta azul oscuro y salió a la gélida brisa del 27 de septiembre.

Abrió su paraguas (que lo había agarrado antes de salir) y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses. Rápidamente tomo un taxi y se subió en el – Por favor a la avenida Weller Naill Center – le pidió al taxista, una vez estuvo dentro del vehiculo.

- Con gusto – respondió este muy formal.

El recorrido desde el barrio Likentoon hasta la avenida Weller Naill, duro quince minutos, mas diez minutos sumados al entrar en el Center de la ciudad, transformaron 25 largos minutos.

La avenida Weller Naill se conectaba con el centro de la ciudad, o el Center of London como le decían los londinenses. Antiguamente, las personas llamaban la avenida Weller Naill (o W.N) y el Center o Centro de la ciudad, pero de dos años para acá, el presidente proclamo que como aquella venida se conectaba con el Centro de la ciudad, la mejor manera de llamarlo sería:

Weller Naill Center, por lo cual el cementerio Peace And Light se encontraba en pleno centro de Londres, cruzando claro esta por la avenida Weller Naill.

Bajo del taxi (el cual le cobro 48 libras) y camino hacia una reja, la cual la miro con aplomo. Sentía una gran paz con tal solo mirar la gran reja gris que se erguía en esos momentos ante ella.

Fuera del cementerio, los vendedores de flores se hacían lado y lado de este, para que los visitantes compraran rosas, claveles, jazmines etc.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione se acerco hacia un puesto donde atendía una viejita muy particular, que desde hace cinco años le compraba las flores.

- Muy buenas tardes, señorita Granger – la saludo con una sonrisa, cuando la castaña se acerco.

- Muy buenos días Genubia¿Cómo le ha ido?

- Pues muy bien, el trabajo hoy esta arduo – le comentó, y miro las escasas flores que tenía en esos momentos sobre la mesa de madera – Hoy por la mañana hubo un entierro, y las flores que me compraron fueron bastantes.

Hermione observó con detenimiento las pocas flores que le quedaban en esos momentos a Genubia, y con tristeza dijo – Las orquídeas, las azucenas y los claveles ya se acabaron. Yo que quería hacerle hoy un ramo bien hermoso a Harry.

Genubia lo miro con ternura, y le dijo – Tenía el presentimiento que vendría hoy, por lo cual le guarde esto – y saco de debajo de la mesa, un ramo hermoso y grande, lleno de claveles, azucenas y orquídeas.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos – Ah, pero… ¡Si esta hermoso! – Exclamó sorprendida – Hay Genubia….esta divino este ramo.

- Sabía que le iba a gustar, señorita Granger. Se que usted quiere que la tumba de su novio sea la mas hermosa del cementerio, por lo cual le hice este ramo.

La mujer la miro con los ojos encharcados – Gracias Genubia…no sabe lo feliz que me hace…tener algo tan lindo en mis manos. Muchas gracias – y comenzó a sacar de su bolso la cartera, pero la viejita la detuvo.

- No, nada de eso, yo le hice este ramo con todo el apreció que le tengo, no me tiene que pagar nada.

- Pero…- balbuceo la castaña.

- Pero nada, usted guarde esa cartera, y agarre el ramo que su novio la debe estar esperando – con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió y agarró el ramo, no sin antes darle un gracias a Genubia.

Entro por la gran reja gris, y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia las tumbas.

La tumba de Harry estaba en la tierra, por lo cual se esmeraba mucho en que fuera la más bonita de todas.

Subió por unas cortas escaleras, y llegó a un inmenso valle de pastizal verde, donde miles de epifasios lo adornaban.

Comenzó a caminar por un sendero, hasta que se detuvo en una tumba de color carmesí, la cual decía:

_HARRY POTTER_

_Un gran Amigo y el mejor mago_

_De todos lo tiempos._

_Siempre te recordaremos _

_Por tu gran corazón._

_Rdos de: Tus amigos y tu inmensa familia._

El cementerio Peace And Light, era un cementerio magico, donde solo podían acceder las personas con magia. Estaba protegido contra Anti-Muggles, y los muggles que por casualidad volteaban a la izquierda, veían una reja apunto de derrumbarse y miles de escombros atrás. Aunque generalmente casi nunca volteaban, ya que siempre iban muy apurados y les atraía los restaurantes que había al otro lado ¿Casualidad? Ustedes juzguen.

La castaña miro el Epifasio, y sus ojos se le comenzaron aguar, pero había llorado tanto, que las lágrimas no quisieron volver a brotar de sus lindos ojos.

Coloco el ramo en sima de la tumba, y se santiguo, a tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Le dolía tanto estar en ese lugar, le dolía tanto comprender que ya su Harry no estaba y nunca iba a regresar, cada vez que visitaba aquel lugar, su corazón se comprimía y su alma se destruía.

Aparte de haber soportado la muerte de su gran amor, también tuvo que soportar que todos sus amigos se alejaran de ella, cuando esta les comentó lo que había echo.

Lo recordaba como si fuera, como si solo hubiera sido ayer:

Flash Back

_No podía creer que Harry hubiera muerto, era como una pesadilla en la que quería salir._

_Me encontraba en el cementerio Peace And Light, y dentro de diez minutos iban a enterar al hombre de mi vida._

_Lloraba y lloraba, no paraba de llorar, y mi única fuente de consolación era Ronald Weasley, aquel amigo que siempre estuvo conmigo y con Harry en las buenas y en las malas._

_- ¿Porque, Ron?…. ¿Porque? – le preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras el me abrazaba – Yo a Harry lo amaba….no es justo que este muerto…. ¡NO ES JUSTO!_

_- Ya cálmate – me decía el pelirrojo, dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda – Harry esta….bueno, Harry murió en aquella batalla por salvarnos a todos, ten en cuenta que murió como un héroe._

_- Pero el se podía haber salvado – le comenté, entre sollozos. Ron me alejo un poco, y miro mi rostro empapado por aquel líquido salido._

_- ¿Cómo que se pudo haber salvado? – Preguntó, levantando el ceño – No te entiendo._

_Mire fijamente aquellos ojos azules profundo, y trague saliva. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad, sabía que había llegado el momento de decirle a todo el mundo que por culpa mia, Harry Potter había muerto._

_- Ron…yo…te…te tengo que contar algo….que….me carcome el alma por dentro – le empecé a decir, entrecortadamente – Ron…yo…yo tengo…yo – y en ese momento, los que trían la tumba de Harry llegaron con aplomo._

_Empezaron a caminar por entre la multitud, y se posaron en sima de la tierra. Me abracé fuertemente a Ron, y vi con tristeza, como iba cayendo aquella tumba café clara a la tierra._

_Comencé a gritar sin control, y Ron me tuvo que sujetar para evitar que fuera a la tumba, y me enterrara viva con Harry._

_- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO HARRY! – Gritaba con desesperación, mientras Ron me agarraba de la cintura - ¡YO TE AMO….Y NO QUISE HACER ESO….LO LAMENTO….LO LAMENTO! – todas las personas me comenzaron a mirar extrañados, seguro preguntándose porque decía eso._

_Me cuerpo de un momento a otro se volvió muy pesado, provocando que me cayera al suelo con un seco golpeteo._

_Ron se arrodillo al lado mio, y me abrazo. Aquel abrazó debía reconfortarme, pero fue todo lo contrario:_

_Yo no merecía aquel abrazo, Ron no debía estar abrazándome a mí, a la autora de que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto._

_- Soy una completa imbécil, Ron – le dije en un susurro – Una completa imbécil, y una vil cobarde._

_- ¿Pero de que hablas? – me preguntó el ojiazul. Lo mire de nuevo, y le dije con la boca seca:_

_- Yo soy la culpable que Harry….este…muerto – la última palabra la dije en un hilo de voz, y vi con tristeza, como Ron arqueaba las cejas._

_- No entiendo – me dijo inocente, por lo cual levante la manga izquierda de mi chaqueta y deje al descubierto la marca tenebrosa. El tenue sol que brillaba en esos momentos sobre Londres, provoco un débil brillo sobre la repugnante calavera._

_Ron abrió los ojos como platos, y de inmediato se separo de mí con tal repugnancia, como aquellas personas que tienen lepra y la gente se aleja de ellas por miedo a que los contagien._

_- ¡Eres una de ellos! – Dijo en un hilo de voz - ¡Eres una Mortífaga¡FUISTE UNA SERVIDORA DE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO! – cuando dijo aquellas palabras, el cementerio se quedo mudo, y parecía como si todo el mundo hubiera contenido la respiración en esos momentos._

_Mis amigos de Hogwarts miraron con horror la marca tenebrosa, al igual que los profesores y las demás personas._

_- Mira, mami, es una Mortífaga – le dijo una niña pequeña a su madre, al tiempo que me señalaba con su dedo índice._

_- Si, Kim, pero no la señales que de pronto puede sacar su varita y asesinarte._

_Cuando dijo eso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero a un más cuando Ron se paró y me dijo:_

_- ¡Yo que te considere mi amiga durante todo este tiempo, yo que pensé que eres un ángel y que todo lo hacía bien¡Yo que me enamore de ti perdidamente y lo mantuve en secreto cuando te comenzó a gustar Harry¡Yo que…¿Cómo nos pudiste hacer esto, Hermione¡¿Cómo es posible que nos hayas traicionado¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas traicionado al amor de tu vida¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!_

_- Ron…déjame explicarte – le dije, solloza – Mira…no tuve mas alternativa…era eso o que Voldemort asesinara a mis padres._

_- ¡MENTIRA! – Grito el pelirrojo, con furia - ¡ESTAS DICIENDO MENTIRAS! Tú te uniste a ellos para ser alguien en la vida, estabas cansada de ser sangre sucia y pensaste que uniéndote a los mortifagos ibas a ser algo…. ¡PERO NO…TE EQUIVOCASTE!_

_- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – le grité, levantándome de un salto – Pueda que en algunas ocasiones me haya sentido mal al ser sangre sucia, pueda que haya pensado por un momento lo diferente que sería mi vida si fuera de sangre limpia, pueda que algún pensamiento dañino haya surcado mi mente en algún momento, pero NUNCA –y óyeme viendo Ronald Weasley- NUNCA pensé unirme a los mortifagos y hacerle daño a Harry._

_Entiéndeme, no tenía escapatoria, era eso o quedarme sin padres – Ron me miraba de arriba abajo, su mirada reflejaba repugnancia, y sabía que nada de lo que había dicho lo había convencido._

_Mire a Ginny (la cual estaba al lado de Neville, su novio) y me acerque a ella con paso lento, pero Neville se paro frente a ella y no me dejo pasar._

_- ¡No le vas hacer nada, asquerosa Mortífaga! – Me dijo entre dientes, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y me apuntaba directamente en el pecho - ¡Eres una basura, Hermione…y yo que creí en ti…hubieras quedado mejor en Slytherin si una Mortífaga querías ser!_

_- ¡ENTIENDE QUE YO NO QUERÍA SER MORTIFAGA! – Grité por enésima vez - ¡PERO NO TUVE…!_

_- ¡Ya deja de mentir, Hermione! – me exigió la voz de Ginny, detrás de Neville. La mirada de ella fue la que mas me dolió, tenía mirada de decepción y eso me dolió hasta el alma._

_- Nunca creí eso de ti, Hermione. Yo te considere como la hermana que nunca tuve, te confié mis secretos, te dije en tiempos pasados que me gustaba Harry, te pregunté la mejor manera de conquistarlo, y tú me decías que no sabías. ¿Acaso eras una Mortífaga desde antes que te ennoviarás con Harry? - aquella pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría._

_- ¡NO! – Exclame – Solo…por favor entiende…no tuve mas alternativa._

_- ¡Vete de aquí! – me ordenó Ron, a mis espaldas. Gire mi cabeza, y vi que tenía la varita en ristre, apuntándome de llenó en el pecho - ¡Si no te vas, soy capaz de lanzarte una maldición, y es enserio!_

_Lo mire estupefacta… ¿Lanzarme una maldición? Pero…_

_- Ron…yo…_

_- ¡Ya lo oíste! – me gritó Seamus, colocándose al lado de Neville – ¡Te largas, o los tres te lanzamos una maldición!_

_- Los cuatro – le corrigió Dean, haciendo al otro lado de Neville._

_- No, los seis – hablo Parvati Patil y su hermana Padma, posándose una a una al lado de Ron._

_- Yo diría que los siete – dijo Ginny, también levantando su varita - ¡Vete, Hermione, es lo mejor para ti y para todos!_

_- Yo no estuve en el ED por nada, aprendí muchas cosas – dijo la soñolienta voz de Luna, pero esta vez no era soñolienta, era de venganza._

_- Tú veras, Granger – habló Ron, mirándome fijamente – O te vas, o te matamos._

_Los mire a todos con tristeza. Más y más varitas se fueron levantando poco a poco, y vi con dolor como la varita del profesor Flitwick, Hagrid y McGonagall se levantaban._

_- Es mejor que se valla, señorita Granger – me aconsejó la profesora McGonagall con diplomacia – No le queremos hacer daño, pero si usted no se va…_

_- Sí, se que es lo mejor para todos – dije en un susurro. Agarré mi chaqueta y me la volví a poner, cuando iba a dejar un clavel en la tumba de Harry, Ginny se interpuso entre ella y me miro desafiante – No – me dijo entre dientes, y yo asentí ligeramente._

_Comencé a caminar con paso lento hacia la salida, al tiempo que escuchaba lo que me decía Ron:_

_- ¡Ojala que te vallas para siempre, y no te vuelva a ver en Londres! _

_- ¡Canadá es un bonito país para que se valla a vivir una Mortífaga como tú! – Me comentó Dean – ¡Creo que haya hay varios de los tuyos! – con gruesas lagrimas brotándome por mis ojos, salí por la gran reja y cerrando mis ojo, desaparecí con un "plin" _

Fin del Flash Back

Suspire con dolor, apreté la mano. Desde aquel incidente, me había ido a vivir con mis padres a Francia, donde aprendí muchas cosas, y después de tres años regrese a Londres con un nuevo trabajo como columnista del profeta.

Gracias a díos en el entierro de Harry no había reporteros de ningún periódico mágico, por lo cual cuando regrese, fue muy fácil conseguir un trabajo, ya que si el mundo mágico hubiera sabido que yo era una Mortífaga, seguramente ahora estuviera en Azkaban o ocultándome como una sucia rata.

Terminé de rezar, y abrí los ojos con sorna. Me quede mirando el nombre de Harry Potter escrito en letras doradas, y recordé que cuando había vuelto a Londres, todos mis amigos ya tenían una vida echa, y muchos se habían ido a vivir a otros países, como Ron, que creo que se fue a vivir a Polonia con su esposa.

En ese momento, solo habían dos personas visitando el tranquilo cementerio: Una era Hermione, y la otra, un hombre que acababa de venir de la tumba de su hijo y se dirigía hacia la tumba de una compañera que había fallecido hace dos años.

Para ir aquella tumba, tenía que pasar por el sendero que conducía hacia la tumba de Harry, y donde se encontraba en esos momentos Hermione Granger.

Cuando paso por hay, se detuvo para observar la tumba del héroe que el nunca había escuchado mencionar. Era muy hermosa, llena de orquídeas, claveles y azucenas, si que estaba bien linda.

Para la próxima, comprare azucenas para Gabriela pensó el hombre, que llevaba consigo en esos momentos, un fresco ramo de rosas rojas.

- Creí que la única tumba hermosa de este cementerio era la de mi hijo – comentó el hombre, provocando que Hermione se sobresaltará un poco, y quedará de piedra al escuchar esa voz – Pero por lo que veo, esta tumba y la de mi hijo compiten por el primer lugar.

Hermione se quedo seca, empezó a sudar frío y la imagen de Harry se le dibujo en su mente.

Era aquella voz de nuevo, aquella voz tan parecida a la de Harry, pero no podía ser, el ya estaba muerto….ella estaba visitando su tumba en esos momentos.

Se levantó con sorna del piso, y dudo si voltear o no. ¿Qué haría si viera Harry Potter, vivo y sonriéndole? Obvio que era un pensamiento muy tonto, pero… ¿Sería posible que Harry estuviera vivo?

Temía voltear y verlo hay o no verlo. Algo en su corazón le decía que volteara, pero su mente le decía que no, que de pronto era alguien MUY diferente a Harry, pero con una voz MUY parecida.

En lo mas profundo de su ser (aunque lo negara) ella deseaba que cuando volteara, ver al hombre que amaba parado frente a ella, sonriéndole y diciéndole "Nunca me fui, y estoy de nuevo contigo"

Eso le decía el corazón, pero su mente le decía que no volteara, que dejara de hacerse falsas ilusiones, Harry estaba muerto y muerto se quedaría; no había poder mágico que devolviera a los muertos y eso ella lo debía entender.

En la vida hay que tomar riesgos pensó, recordando que una vez eso mismo le dijo Harry cuando estaban estudiando en Hogwarts.

- Hay que tomar riesgos – dijo a lo bajo, y tomando una bocanada de aire, giro sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con la viva imagen de Harry Potter.

Pero si es…no…no pude ser pensó estupefacta. Estaba contrariada, y no sabía que pensar. Por un lado, su corazón le decía que ese si era Harry Potter, el amor de su vida, pero por otro, su razón le decía que ese no era Harry, además ese era castaño y no peliazabache.

"Pero se pudo haber tinturado el cabello" le dijo aquella vocecilla proveniente del corazón.

"Claro que no, ese no es Harry" le insistía la razón. En esos momentos una fuerte discusión entre la razón y el corazón se comenzaron a formar en la cabeza de Hermione, dejándola cada vez mas contrariada.

Poco a poco comenzó a perder sus colores, y cada vez era más pálida.

- Señorita¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó aquel joven, mirándola fijamente. Aquellos ojos verdes, debía ser el, no había otra explicación con aquel cosquilleo que sentía la castaña en esos momentos.

Ese cosquilleo era único y especial, un cosquilleo que solo sentía cuando el moreno la veía con aquellos profundos ojos verdes, que te intimidaban, pero que a la vez te embelezaban.

- Pero si…si…si…si eres…eres…eres – comenzó a respirar con dificultad, aquella conmoción la estaba perjudicando – Pero si…eres…eres…Ha-ha-ha – la silueta de aquel joven tan parecido a Harry la fue viendo cada vez mas borrosa, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza saltó en esos momentos – Eres…Ha-ha-ha…- y sin poderlo soportar mas, Hermione Granger cayó desmayada.

------------------

_[¡¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!!_

_**LUMOS!**_

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en realidad me halagan con esas palabras tan lindas. Ok espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y oajla resiva tabmn muchos, muchos, muchos rew...jijiji

Oki pos sin más me voy no sin antes decirles de nuevo: GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye magos y brujas!!!

**NOX!!!**


	4. ¿James Patterson o Harry Potter?

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Aunque el nombre del barrio en el que vive Hermione es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**4**

**¿James Patterson o Harry Potter? **

- ¡Señorita! – exclamó el moreno, agarrándola antes de que cayera al suelo. Le miro fijamente el rostro, aquel rostro le era tan familiar, pero no sabía de donde lo había visto.

Miro a su alrededor: Estaban solos, y ella necesitaba atención médica urgente, ya que comenzó a tener ligeros escalofríos.

Agarro el bolso que había traído Hermione, y cargándola la llevó hasta la administración del cementerio.

Seguramente Ralph lo podía ayudar, el tenía una chimenea en su despacho y se podían transportar a San Mungo lo más rápido que pudiera.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por los senderos que rodeaban el cementerio, hasta que llegó a una pequeña casetita de color blanca y con un letrero resonaba:

"Administración"

Con agitación, abrió la puerta y sobresaltó al mago que había dentro.

- ¿Qué pasa, James? – le preguntó Ralph, un hombre que no pasaba los cuarenta años, con cabello negro y ojos grises.

Su vestimenta era una túnica negra con un emblema de una tumba y una bandera blanca.

- Es…es esta señorita – le dijo exhausto, mirando a Hermione – Se desmayó de un momento a otro cuando me vio y… ¡Tengo que llevarla rápido a San Mungo! – Ralph al ver la gravedad del asunto, ayudo al joven ojiverde y de cabello castaño azabache, a llevar a Hermione hasta la chimenea.

- Muy bien, entra – le ordenó Ralph, mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconciente de Hermione. James entro a la chimenea, y luego recibió a la castaña.

- Toma – le dijo el hombre, entregándole unos puñados de polvos flu.

- Gracias, Ralph – y sonriéndole, exclamó - ¡A San Mungo! – y entre llamaradas verdes, James Patterson y Hermione Granger desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron de nuevo en una abarrotada recepción, llena de magos y brujas que estaban sentados en desvencijadas sillas de madera; algunos tenían un aspecto supremamente normal, otros eran mutantes que de tan solo verlos daban miedo.

Se acerco con dificultad hacia una larga cola que había frente a una bruja rubia y regordeta que estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador donde un letrero decía: "Información"

Miro la fila, y vio que era eterna, ya que el primer paciente que estaba frente a la bruja, tenía unas largas alas blancas (como una especie de ángel) y gritaba como loco.

Tenía que llevar a Hermione rápido hacia donde un sanador, ya que cada vez los escalofríos eran mas intensos.

En ese momentos, una sanadora de cabello violeta, ojos miel y rostro angelical paso por su lado - ¡Señorita! – la llamó, antes de que fuera a revisar a una señora que tenía una enorme tetera enzima de los hombros, en vez de cara.

- Si, dígame - le hablo, con una vocecilla de duendecillo que le hacia perder el encanto del rostro angelical y los ojos miel.

- Señorita…Angelín Splentty – le dijo, leyendo el letrerito dorado que llevaba colgado en la túnica verde lima – Mire, llevó a una paciente que esta sufriendo unos escalofríos muy fuertes, y no se que hacer.

- ¿Qué le paso? – le preguntó, mientras volteaba un pergamino agarrado con un sujetapapeles, y sacaba su pluma.

- Estábamos en el cementerio Peace And Light, cuando de un momento a otro me miro, comenzó a decir un mundo de incoherencias, a perder sus colores, y de repente se desmayo.

Angelín anotaba cada palabra que James decía, y luego lo miro fijamente – No me extraña que esta señorita se haya desmayado – le comentó, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia su frente, buscando tal vez la cicatriz en forma de rayo - ¿No le han dicho que se parece mucho al gran héroe Harry Potter? – James asintió con lentitud – Si, los mismos ojos, el mismo tono de piel, la misma voz, pero…se diferencian en dos cosas: Usted no tiene cabello azabache y tampoco aquella cicatriz.

El joven sonrió, tapándose la frente con varios mechones de su cabello castaño tinturado.

- Un momento – le dijo, y levantando su varita, hizo aparecer ante sus ojos una camilla de color blanca – Colóquela hay – le ordenó. James asintió sin reproches, y la sanadora la traslado por un pasillo a toda velocidad.

Cruzaron por una puerta, luego por otra, subieron las escaleras, y entraron a una puesta dorada que resonaba:

"Conmociones comunes"

- Espere afuera, por favor – le dijo Angelín, y sin más, le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

James miro por un momento la puerta, y luego se sentó en las escaleras, con el bolso de Hermione en su regazo.

- A ver¿Como te llamas tu jovencita? – le preguntó al bolso, al tiempo que la abría y sacaba su cartera de cuero.

En ella encontró varios pasaportes, unas tarjetas de diferentes clubes de cachet, su cédula de identificación y su carnet de aparición.

Sacó los dos últimos documentos, pero cuando lo hizo tres pequeñas fotos se le cayeron al suelo.

Las miro y las levantó sin si quiera fijarse en su contenido, lo que le importaba era saber quien era ella.

Miro la cédula de identificación:

Hermione Jane Granger

Nº: 3698.475

Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de septiembre de 1979.

Lugar de nacimiento: Londres/Inglaterra.

- Así que te llamas Hermione – dijo el moreno a lo bajo, mientras veía la foto mágica de la castaña moverse entre el pequeño recuadro dorado de la tarjeta – Pero si eres la columnista del profeta…seguro por eso te me hacías familiar – pero algo le decía que esa no era a razón.

Luego, miro el carnet de aparición:

Licencia de aparición, perteneciente ha:

Hermione Jane Granger

Del colegio: Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería.

Edad: 17 años.

Incapacidad: Ninguna.

- ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts? – Repitió el ojiverde, leyendo el carnet de aparición – Siempre quise estudiar hay – se dijo a lo bajo, mientras veía aquellos ojos marrón que le devolvían la mirada. Por algún extraño motivo, aquellos ojos le hacían recordar algo…pero…ese recuerdo no podía llegar a su mente.

Suspiro, y guardo el carnet y la cédula de identificación en la cartera, junto con los demás papeles. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero la pregunta era¿Por qué¿Porque estaba preocupado por ella, si solo hace como media hora la había conocido¿Qué tenía esa jovencita de 22 años, que lo atrapaba tanto¿Por qué aquellos ojos se le hacían tan familiar, y le trataban de hacer venir recuerdos que sin embargo no llegaban a su mente¿Acaso su pasado no era el pasado triste y desolado que le describieron los sanadores cuando despertó en San Mungo hace cinco años?

Flash Back

_Una luz verde salió de la punta de la varita de un ser que no podía reconocer, ya que su rostro lo cubría la profunda oscuridad. _

_Oía voces provenientes de algún lugar, el grito de dolor de una jovencita, y el palpitar de su corazón pararse por un momento para después seguir funcionando. _

_¿Quién soy? Se preguntaba internamente. Algo en su corazón le decía que no era la persona que creía ser, y la jovencita que había gritado, lo necesitaba como nunca. _

_¿Quién soy? Se preguntó de nuevo, mientras corría por un largo pasillo hacía una luz enseguecedora. _

_¿Quién soy? Volvió a preguntarse, justo en el momento en que entro a la luz. _

_¿Quién soy? Aquella pregunta quedo apagada tras dos ligeras voces que hablaban con sorpresa. _

_- ¿Estas segura de lo que viste, Cleer? – le preguntaba un sanador con túnica verde lima, barba blanca (como la de Santa Clauss) y ojos cafés, a una sanadora de Practica, de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos verde claro y unas que otras pecas en la cara. _

_- Si "señog" estoy muy "seguga" de lo que vi – le insistía la muchacha francesa – "Chaglie" Thomson movió su mano cuando "entge" a taparlo. No estoy loca señog "Nostgadamus" yo lo vi, se lo "jugo" _

_El hombre de barba blanca y que no pasaba de los 50 años, miro con sosiego al jovencito que en esos momentos no era ni la sombra del que había sido hace diez minutos: Charlie Thomson. _

_- Es muy extraño – comentó, acercándose al paciente con lentitud – Se parece tanto a el. _

_- ¿Se gefiege a Haggy Potteg? – le preguntó Cleer, mirando a el señor Nostradamus. _

_- Si – respondió este – Pero es imposible, Harry potter estudia en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería que queda en escocia, no es posible que este aquí. _

_Hubo un sepulcral silencio, en el que Charlie ¿O Harry? se quedo parado en medio de la resplandeciente luz, y vio como la imagen de una jovencita se iba formando poco a poco. _

_Primero comenzó por las piernas (al parecer llevaba un uniforme de colegio) después fue subiendo hacia su cintura, llegó hasta sus pechos y justo cuando iba a formarse la cara, una oscuridad absoluta se trago la luz, y el joven grito mientras se agarraba la cabeza. _

_- Mige, señog – le dijo Cleer, señalando con su dedo índice el cuerpo del joven moreno y pelo castaño que se encontraba en esos momentos en la cama. _

_El sanador volteó de inmediato, en el preciso momento en que el paciente movía una mano. _

_- ¡Por las bárbaras de merlín! – Exclamó Nostradamus, viendo estupefacto la escena – Pero si…si es cierto. _

_- Lo ve, esta vivo….vivo. _

_El sanador se acerco a un mas a Charlie, y le agarro la mano para tomarle el pulso, y en ese preciso momento, el muchacho abrió los ojos. _

_- ¡Dios mio! – Nostradamus se quedo mirando aun mas sorprendido los profundos ojos verdes que lo estaban observando con desconcierto – Pero…si es…es…Harry Potter. _

_- ¿Quién soy? – preguntó el joven moreno, con los ojos aun mas abiertos. No había escuchado lo que acababa de decir el sanador, lo cual fue un grave error. _

_- Señor Patterson – se corrigió de inmediato el Sanador, con una sonrisa – Que gusto tenerlo despierto. _

_Charlie lo miro desconcertado - ¿Mi apellido es Patterson? – Nostradamus asintió - ¿Y como es mi nombre? _

_- Chag… _

_- James – se le adelantó el hombre a la jovencita, antes de que Cleer le dijese su verdadero nombre – James Patterson es tu nombre. _

_Cleer miro contrariada al sanador, pero no comentó nada. _

_- ¿Qué me paso? – Preguntó James, mirando a todos lados - ¿Dónde estoy? _

_- Eso te lo responderá Cleer de la Vela – le dijo Nostradamus, levantándose de la cama – Ya vengo – y sonriéndole, salió del cuarto, no sin antes picarle un ojo discretamente a la sanadora en práctica. _

_Cleer sonrió, y se acerco a James – Estas en San Mungo – le contestó, mientras le echaba para atrás unos cadejos de cabello azabache – Te llamas James Patterson y tienes 17 años, una señora te trajo aquí, porque te encontró tirado en la calle, al parecer…te golpeaste la cabeza porque estuviste en duelo con unos magos. _

_- ¿Unos magos? – repitió James, sin comprender. _

_- Si, unos magos¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres mago? – James cerró los ojos, y asintió no muy convincente – Pues bien, esa señora te trajo aquí por urgencias, estabas sangrando cuando entraste al hospital, y muy mal herido. _

_- ¿Y mis padres? – Cleer vaciló un momento antes de responder. _

_- Pues…ellos…al parecer fallecieron…fue una riña o algo así…porque no se encontró rastro de sus cuerpos – esa había sido una mentira muy rebuscada, ya que lo que en realidad había pasado era: _

_"Charlie Thomson (su verdadero nombre) tenía 20 años, y era el mejor buscador que los Puddlemere United tenían hasta el momento. _

_Hace 10 meses se enfrentaban con los Montrose Magpie como locales, y en el transcurso del partido dos bludger locas le golpearon la cabeza dejándolo inconciente. Tal fue el golpe, que lo dejaron en coma durante largos 10 meses, y el día de hoy: 16 de junio de 1997, había fallecido a las 17:01pm por razones ilógicas, pero a las 17:45pm, había despertado pero con otra rostro y otro nombre" _

_James la miro con sosiego, quería llorar por la pérdida de sus padres, pero sentía muy internamente que no había razones para hacerlo. _

Fin del Flash Back

Lo único que James recordaba, era que el sanador Nostradamus y la sanadora Claree le comentaron en breves palabras lo triste que era su vida. Como no tenía familia en Gran Bretaña, Nostradamus muy gentilmente le consiguió un trabajo como buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Estados Unidos: Los Ballycastle Bats, por lo cual tuvo que irse a vivir haya y conseguir un apartamento mientras sus finanzas mejoraban.

La verdad era que cuando James recibió la noticia de que era buscador de los Ballycastle Bats, le dijo a Nostradamus que el no tenía idea de cómo se jugaba el quidditch, ni mucho menos tenía actitudes como buscador, pero el sanador estaba muy seguro de que el si tenía actitudes como buscador, Y ¿Ustedes que creen?

El hecho es que se fue a vivir a Norteamérica, donde conoció a una mujer muy hermosa, amante del quidditch y directora de la revista:

"Quidditch, el deporte mágico del siglo"

Se enamoro perdidamente de ella, y al cabo de 1 año de relación, se casaron y al poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo.

Hace dos años que James esta de nuevo en Inglaterra, ya que al tener a su esposa Emily en embarazo, decidió que lo mejor para los tres era irse a vivir al país natal de Patterson, donde el niño tendría una educación de todo un mago.

Emily era una bruja proveniente de padres muggles y que nunca había salido de Estados Unidos, por lo cual cuando llegó a Inglaterra, se sorprendió por lo bella que era y por el frío tan potente que hacía.

Una vez James se radico de nuevo en el país ingles, consiguió rápidamente un puesto como buscador en los Chudley Cannons, y desde hay es el más famoso del equipo. Pero hace como 6 meses, su pequeño Anthony había fallecido por causa de una maldita empresa de polvos invisibles, que le provocaron una rara enfermedad en la piel y le acabaron con su corta vida.

- ¿Señor? – lo llamó una voz chillona, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. James levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con el angelical rostro de Angelín.

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – le preguntó, levantándose de un salto.

- Pues ya despertó, gracias a merlín, pero…- lo miro fijamente, y continuó – Esta un poco débil y no puede hablar bien, pero repite una y otra vez el nombre de un tal Harry¿Por casualidad lo conoce? – James negó con la cabeza.

- Apenas la conocí en el cementerio – le recordó el ojiverde – Y se que se llama Hermione, por su cédula.

- Ah, esta bien, si quiere puede entrar a verla.0.

James lo pensó un minuto, y luego accedió con una sonrisa. Entró por la puerta y Angelín lo condujo hacia una camilla blanca que se encontraba al lado de una ventanilla por donde entraba la luz.

- Procure que no hable tanto – le sugirió la sanadora – Ya que esta débil, y no es conveniente que hable demasiado.

El moreno asintió, y siguió con la mirada a la de cabello violeta.

Cuando esta salió por la puerta, se acerco con parsimonia a la cama.

En ese momento Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, y lucía bien a como la había traído hace unas horas.

No sabía porque motivo, pero de solo ver aquel rostro, le producía un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago. Era como si la conociera desde hace mucho, y algo más que una amistad los hubieran unido en el pasado.

- Hermione¿Te conozco de algún lado? – le preguntó, mirándola fijamente - ¿Por qué siento como si alguna vez fuimos amigos¿Qué tienes tú para hacerme sentir esto?

- Harry – dijo la castaña, en un hilo de voz.

James levantó el entrecejo, y se acerco más a ella - ¿Cómo dice? – le preguntó.

- Harry – repitió de nuevo, ahora con más claridad – Harry… ¿Eres tú?

El pelicastaño no supo que responderle. No sabía quien era Harry, y no sabía mucho de ella.

- Harry… ¿Es tu novio? – le preguntó, a lo que esta contestó:

- Harry… ¿Estas aquí? – y tras aquellas palabras, abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando al descubierto unos profundos ojos marrones.

Como James se había acercado un poco para escuchar lo que decía la castaña, al abrir los ojos Hermione, se miraron fijamente y sus corazones comenzaron a latir con violencia (unas más que el otro)

James no comprendía aquella inesperada reacción, se quería alejar de aquellos profundos ojos, pero una fuerza indescriptible lo atraía aun más.

El palpitar de su corazón iba cada vez en aumento, y un deseo indescriptible por besar aquellos labios rojos, lo embargaron en esos momentos.

No entendía porque sentía esa sensación desenfrenada de besarla, pero lo único que sabía era que no iba a desaparecer hasta que la besara.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca, solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, era cuestión de unos pocos movimientos para que sus bocas estuvieran unidas.

James se empezó acercar con sorna hacia el rostro de Hermione, y esta se quedo estupefacta.

Sus miradas emanaban ansiedad, inocencia, desconcierto e inquietud. Los dos estaban muy desconcertados, pero en ese momento solo se miraban uno al otro.

Unos cuantos palmos….ya estaban muy cerca….se iban a besar…iban a sentir aquel calor de nuevo después de tanto tiempo…muy poco espacio entre los labios del moreno y los de la castaña, estaban muy cerca….demasiado cerca….tan cerca…pero…

Hubo una fuerte explosión (que al parecer provenía de la recepción) y tras aquel estruendo, los rostros de los dos jóvenes se separaron.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó una asustada Hermione, incorporándose en la cama.

- No, no se levante – la detuvo el moreno – Esta muy débil, y no es buena idea que se pare.

- Pero…quiero ir a ver que pasa – se excuso Hermione, mirándolo.

- Si…pero…iré yo, usted quédese aquí – le dijo, y sonriéndole, salió de la habitación.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras cerrar la puerta. Estaba conmocionada, no podía ser el….simplemente no podía….pero era tan igual…los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel, la misma voz, la misma boca….pero había algo que no se parecía a el:

El color de su cabello era castaño y además…

- No tiene la cicatriz – se dijo a lo bajo, para convencerse de que el no era el que estaba pensando – Deja de pensar estupideces – se reprimió con dureza – Harry murió hace cinco años, hoy fuiste a visitar su tumba, ese muchacho no es el…es alguien muy parecido a el….pero no es el.

Me tape el rostro con mis manos, mientras recordaba su cara y el momento en que nos quedamos mirando.

Aquella sensación no la había vuelto a sentir desde hacia cinco años Desde que murió el > pensé. Desde que había muerto Harry, no volví a sentir aquella sensación, y hoy (hace cinco minutos) la había sentido, y era tan lindo.

James regresó luego de 5 minutos, y cuando lo hizo encontró a la castaña sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó la joven, curiosa.

- Pues al parecer unos explosivos mágicos que llevaba un mago, se le encendieron y armaron tremendo revuelo en la recepción – le respondió el joven – Y…tú ¿Cómo te sientes? - ¿Por qué la estaba tuteando? Si apenas la conocía hace unas cuantas horas.

- Pues ya mejor, gracias – y sonriéndole, lo miro fijamente.

James no pudo resistir aquella profunda mirada marrón, así que desviando su vista, se acerco a la ventana.

Hubo un abrupto silencio, en el que solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían los carros muggles en las carreteras que había afuera del hospital.

- Eh…Hermione creo que esto es tuyo – hablo James, entregándole el bolso. La chica le sonrió de nuevo, y lo recibió con parsimonia; sin intensión se rozaron las manos, y sintieron como una extraña mariposa les nacía en el estomago.

- Gracias.

El ojiverde no dijo nada, respiró profundo y se sentó a su lado - ¿Por qué me llamó Harry hace un momento? – le preguntó sin poderse contener.

La castaña agacho su mirada, y vacilo un momento – Pues…- se mordió el labio inferior, y continuó – Porque se parece mucho a un amigo que tuve en la infancia – lo miro fijamente – Cuando lo vi en el cementerio creí que era el, por eso me desmaye. El estudio en Hogwarts conmigo… ¿Nunca a oído del famoso Harry Potter? – James desvió su vista (por segunda vez) y la fijo en el suelo.

- Pues…- y se quedo callado, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace 5 años cuando había despertado en San Mungo.

Flash Back

_- Tome señor Patterson – le decía Nostradamus, al día siguiente que había despertado – Son boletos para que se valla a vivir a Estados Unidos, además ya le conseguí un trabajo haya. _

_James lo miro desconcertado - Vivir a Estados Unidos, pero ¿Por qué? – el sanador vacilo un momento antes de responder. _

_- Pues…porque haya estarás mucho mejor que acá – aunque la verdadera razón, era que como hace muy poco había muerto Harry Potter (y el era Harry Potter) no sería conveniente que saliera a la luz publica y que todos especularan de el. _

_El hecho es que muy tarde de la noche, había tomado un vuelo rumbo a USA, y una nueva vida comenzaría. _

_En Norteamérica había conocido a Emily, se caso con ella y cuando había vuelto a Gran Bretaña, todas las personas lo miraban extraño. _

_- Mira es Harry Potter – le dijo un niñito de 6 años de edad, a una mujer de cabello negro y muy alta. _

_- Deja de decir estupideces Roberto, Harry Potter ya murió hace mucho tiempo, seguramente es alguien muy parecido a el, no más. _

_James los miro extraño, haber ido a aquel callejón no había sido la mejor idea que hubiera tenido. _

_Por donde iba, todas las persona lo quedaban mirando, algunos imprudentes lo señalaban con el dedo, otros murmuraban por lo bajo cada vez que pasaba por el lado. _

_No entendía porque le decían que era el Hary Potter, y que se parecía mucho a el. _

_Tantas preguntas, pero tan pocas respuestas. _

_Una vez había sido "James Patterson" sus recuerdos se le habían borrado por completo, y no sabía que Harry Potter había sido el mago más famoso de todo el mundo magico, y el cual había derrotado al mago más temido por todos: _

_Lord Voldemort. _

_Y lo que menos sabía, era que el era Harry Potter. _

Fin del Flash Back

- Respóndeme – le exigió la castaña, al ver que el moreno se había quedado ensimismado.

James pego un respingo, la volvió a mirar – Pues…la verdad no se quien es Harry Potter – le mintió, ya que luego de que todas las personas lo confundieran con ese tal Harry Potter, había averiguado en muchos libros y había visto todo lo que había hecho este joven moreno de cabello azabache, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Flash Back

_Se encontraba en su casa, eran las 11 de la noche, y su esposa junto con su hijo se habían quedado dormidos. _

_Hacía como 3 horas estaba buscando en todos lo libros habidos y por haber, a ese tal Harry Potter, con el cual lo confundían últimamente. _

_A mediados de la media noche, agarro un libro titulado: _

_"Magos famosos del mungo magico" y comenzó a buscar a ese tal Harry Potter. _

_No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que al abrir el libro y pasar el índice, lo encontró en la primera página: _

_Harry James Potter: _

_Hijo de James Potter (mago) y Lily Evans (Muggle) nacido el 31 de julio de 1980. _

_Y junto con aquella portada, venía una foto grande del susodicho. _

_Colapsado y contraído, cerro el libro y desde hay se dedico a meterse en la cabeza que el no era Harry Potter, si no una persona MUY parecida a el. Además, no tenía esa extraña cicatriz que lo caracterizaba, aunque siempre inconscientemente se tapaba la frente con los cadejos de cabellos castaños, cada vez que alguien le habla de el. _

Fin del Flash Back

- ¿No conoces a Harry Potter? – Repitió una castaña un tanto incrédula – Es imposible ¡Si todo el mundo magico conoce al famoso Harry Potter!

- Pues yo soy la ecepción – le dijo el pelicastaño, con una sonrisa –Yo dure muchos meses internado en San Mungo por un accidente que tuve, luego me fui a vivir a Usa, y apenas hace poco regrese a Londres, así que no se muy bien de las personas.

Hermione levantó el entrecejo, pero no siguió insistiendo. Suspiro profundo, y dijo resignada – Bueno, simplemente tienes un parecido enorme con Harry, y por eso te confundí, espero que me disculpe.

James le sonrió, lo que provoco en la castaña un pringaso de electricidad.

- No se preocupe, igual todo el mundo tiene confusiones – se quedaron mirando fijamente nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Hermione quien desvió su mirada – Este…voy hablar con la sanadora para ver cuando le pueden dar de alta – y acto seguido, salió por la puerta rumbo en busca de Angelín.

- Que tonta soy – me reprendí a lo bajo, justo momentos después de que la puerta se cerrara tras James – Ese no es Harry, además el ya esta muerto hace años – suspire con tristeza, y abracé mis piernas con las manos – Pero como me gustaría que James fuera Harry, como me gustaría.

Pasados unos minutos, James entro de nuevo, con la noticia de que mañana me darían de alta.

- ¡Que bien! – Dije emocionada - ¡Nunca me ah gustado quedarme en hospitales por mucho tiempo!

James me miro, y se rió.

- ¿De que se ríe? – le pregunté, levantando el entrecejo.

- De nada – me respondió, y suspiro – Simplemente me hace recordar mucho a mi hijo Anthony.

Cuando me dijo eso, me mordí el labio y recordé lo de la llamada de la otra vez – Lo…lo lamento mucho – me disculpe enseguida – No era mi intención que…bueno…

- No se preocupe – me tranquilizo el pelicastaño – Todo esta bien, igual es una perdida que tendré que resignar tarde o temprano.

La muchacha lo miro con sosiego, y bajo su mirada – No fue mi intención, en serio – volvió a repetir, ahora con voz apagada – No quise recordarle a su…discúlpeme de todo corazón.

- No importa, todo está bien, en serio – le aseguró el hombre de fervientes ojos verdes.

La castaña lo miro, y para disculparse le dijo – Mañana cuando salga de aquí, iremos al café en que quedamos la otra vez para la entrevista, y usted me dirá todo sobre esa fábrica de polvos invisibles, y le prometo que lo publicaré en la próxima columna.

- Le agradezco – le dijo James – Pero prefiero que no haga eso. A pesar de que mañana le den de alta, no sabremos que puede pasar, de pronto le da una recaída y me sentiría muy culpable si eso pasa.

Hermione lo miro – Esta bien, entonces ¿Le parece que nos reunamos el miércoles a eso de las 4 de la tarde? – James pensó un poco y asintió

– Ok, entonces nos vemos en el café Missu de la cuarta – dijo, luego miro su reloj: iban a ser las 9 de la noche.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde! – Exclamó sorprendido – Bueno, este…creo que me iré, tiene que descansar y con mi presencia aquí no es adecuado.

Hermione asintió – Muchas gracias por todo – le agradeció, con una amplia sonrisa.

- De nada – y se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla (cosa que dejo pasmada a la castaña, y contrariado al ojiverde) – Este…eh….mañana vendré para acompañarla hasta su casa. Hasta luego – y se alejo de ella, (pero con lentitud) ya que no quería irse tan pronto. Caminó hacia la puerta, y una vez llegó a esta, giró su cabeza para ver a una Hermione sonriente sentada en la cama.

- Que descanses….James – el joven asintió, y salió de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.

**------------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

**Wenas a todos **

**Pos muchas gracias por sus rew, muy lindos como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este capi muchos besos.**

_+Travesua realizada+_

**NOX!!**


	5. Cuando hablan las miradas

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Menos los del equipo de Quidditch, los nombres de Nostradamus y el de la chik dl anterior cap, al igual que los demás nombres que apareceran al transcurso de este fic, todos son productos de mi imaginación, y si en la vida real se parecen, es pura conincidencia.**

* * *

BY: EmmaKatherineRowling

**5 **

**Cuando hablan las miradas: **

La luz de la mañana entro por la rendija de la ventana de la habitación 433, provocando que una castaña abriera perezosamente sus ojos.

Ya era lunes, eso quería decir que hoy a Hermione le darían de alta.

Se incorporó en la cama y se sobó los ojos con sus manos. En ese momento, el rostro de James le apareció en su mente, y sonrió del tal solo verlo.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con aquel chico? Y ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Harry? Ella sabía que no era Harry, el ya había muerto hace años, pero entonces, si no era Harry ¿Por qué con ese hombre sentía esos pringazos de electricidad cada vez que aquellos fervientes ojos verdes se chocaban con los suyos?

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Respiró profundo y se tapo el rostro con las manos – Seguramente es por la conmoción – dijo por lo bajo, para tratarse de dar una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento cuando el estaba cerca – Por ser tan parecido a Harry es que reacciono así, nada más.

A pesar de que su mente le decía eso, su corazón le dictaba todo lo contrario.

Era como si su razón y sus sentimientos estuvieran en esos momentos en una fuerte riña:

La primera decía que ese no era Harry, que el ya había muerto hace mucho, y que por el hecho de que se pareciera a Harry no quería decir que fuera el.

Por su parte, sus sentimientos le decían que ese si era Harry, y que era posible que el no hubiera muerto y que hubiera sobrevivido por circunstancias extraordinarias.

- Tonterías – bufo a lo bajo, y se destapo la cara - ¡Deja de pensar estupideces! – y luego de regañarse a si misma, se incorporo mejor en la cama, y coloco los pies en el suelo.

Apoyo sus manos en la cama y trato de levantarse.

Pero justo cuando su cuerpo se separo del colchón, sus piernas flaquearon y no resistieron el peso de cuerpo.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó James, entrando en ese momento por la puerta.

No supo como lo hizo, pero lo hizo:

De una manera fantástica corrió como pudo antes de que la castaña cayera al suelo, y la agarro con sus brazos.

Se miraron fijamente, volvían a quedar extremadamente cerca.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó James, olvidando que ayer la estaba tratando como una completa extraña apenas conocida.

- Eh…sí – respondió esta con un hilo de voz – Solo fue…un…un…- estaban demasiado cerca, la castaña podía sentir la respiración del moreno exhalándole sobre sus labios.

Al tiempo, el moreno podía contar las pecas que tenía en las mejillas, y ver lo largas que eran sus pestañas.

Estaban muy cerca, tan cerca, exageradamente cerca.

Sin poderse contener más, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco…unos cuantos palmos los estaban separando en esos momentos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos….sus labios se rozaron y….

- Señorita Granger ya puede salir del hospital – le informó Angelín, interrumpiendo la romántica escena entre ambos chicos.

Hermione se puso colorada, y miro abochornada a la sanadora.

- Hay, lo siento – se disculpo esta de inmediato, con aquella voz chillona que la caracterizaba – Este…bueno, la espero en la recepción para que firme unas cosas – y acto seguido cerro la puerta, dejándolos de nuevo solos.

Se miraron una vez mas fijamente, estaban rojos como un tomate, totalmente abochornados.

- Este…- balbuceó Hermione, para romper el témpano de silencio que se había formado – Eh….- James aun la tenía entre sus brazos cogida de la cintura, y eso la hacía colocar muy nerviosa. A pesar de que ya su distancia era un poco considerable, el corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por segundo.

Lo mismo le sucedía al moreno, que no dejaba de respirar con agitación y de mirar aquellos ojos marrones, tan profundos y atractivos que lo atraían lentamente.

- Creo…creo que es mejor que me valla….ah….este….cambiar – le dijo la muchacha, tratando de soltarse de los varoniles brazos de James, pero no podía.

Patterson la miraba embelesado, estaba como embodado por sus ojos.

No quería soltarla, no quería que se fuera de su lado. Quería besarla, quería probar esos provocativos y sensuales labios rojos, deseaba besarla y abrazarla como nunca antes lo había echo con una chica.

¿Pero que estaba pensando¿Quería besar y abrazar a una mujer completamente desconocida¿Estaba loco o que¿Se le había zafado un tornillo¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

- Eh…si, claro – asintió, luego de unos minutos. Soltó con lentitud la delgada cintura de la castaña, y dejo que esta agarra su ropa y se fuera al baño.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de vista, y luego se desplomo en la cama.

Se estaba volviendo completamente loco ¿Porque sentía esa atracción tan fuerte cada vez que estaba con ella¿Qué le pasaba¿Qué le atraía de esos profundos ojos marrones, que no podía dejar de mirarlos?

¿Por qué con una sola mirada, sentía que le decía muchas cosas sin hablarle?

- Yo tengo una esposa – se recordó a si mismo por lo bajo – Una esposa a la cual quiero con todo mi corazón, una esposa que vendrá dentro de 1 año y yo la recibiré con los brazos abiertos – sí, eso del querer y brazos abiertos sonaba muy lindo, pero… ¿Eso era lo que el estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?

A caso ¿Qué demonios tenía aquella castaña de ojos marrones, para que de un momento a otro le hiciera un vuelco en su corazón y no dejara de pensar en ella?

Ayer no había podido dormir por estar pensando en Hermione, no había pegado pestaña por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de ella aparecía.

¿Qué le pasaba? Era su pregunta.

------------------

No entiendo que me pasa, estoy muy confundida.

Hace un momento quería besarlo, quería sentir aquellos labios rojos y calidos ¿Pero porque¿Qué me pasa con este hombre? apenas lo acabo de conocer ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto hacia el?

Me metí al baño y abrí la llave. Una relajante agua fría salió en esos momentos por el grifo, una refrescante agua que me hacía despejar un poco.

Estaba muy aturdida, no sabía que me estaba pasando, no entendía porque quería besar a ese hombre que apenas había conocido ayer.

- Porque se parece a Harry – dije a lo bajo, y metí mi cabeza en el chorro de agua.

-------------------

James se encontraba tumbado (aun) en la cama, pensando en Hermione.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y miro hacia la puerta del baño.

No sabía porque, pero una vocecilla imprudente le decía que entrara al baño, una vocecilla que lo atraía poco a poco.

Al poco tiempo, sus piernas le comenzaron hacer caso aquella vocecilla, y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió con sorna.

"Sal de aquí" le decía su subconsciente, pero la vocecilla imprudente era más fuerte.

Cerró la puerta del baño sin hacer mucho ruido, y miro con sosiego la cristalina puerta de la ducha.

Por el elegante vidrio, se reflejaba la sensual figura de la castaña:

Un contorno delgado y fino, una cintura muy seductora y unas caderas perfectas, era lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos el moreno.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y reprimió el deseo de abrir aquella puerta, entrar a la ducha y mientras la agarraba por su cuerpo, la besara con pasión.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y salió de nuevo del baño.

Ya había llegado muy lejos ¿Dejarse llevar por una vocecilla que había aparecido de la nada en su cabeza y que le había ordenado entrar al baño para verla¡Si que había ido demasiado lejos!

Se tapo el rostro con las manos, y respiro profundo – Estas bien loco James – se dijo a lo bajo.

A los pocos minutos Hermione salió del baño, vestida con la misma ropa que la otra vez en el cementerio, y al ver a James le sonrió.

El muchacho se puso un poco colorado, pero también le sonrió.

La castaña se acerco al tocador y comenzó a mirar por todas partes.

- ¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó James, al ver como miraba la mujer.

- Mi bolso – le respondió con preocupación - ¿No lo haz…? – pero la interrumpió, al entregarle el bolsito que llevaba ayer.

- Gracias – le agradeció sonriente – Bueno, creo que ya me voy.

- Yo dije ayer que te iba acompañar hasta tu casa – le recordó el ojiverde - Así que vamos juntos.

Hermione asintió, y salieron juntos de la habitación. Llegaron a la recepción donde Angelín le hizo firmar unos papeles a la chica.

- Es para tu hoja médica – le explicó la sanadora, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la ojimarron – Es para tener un seguimiento de los pacientes, usted sabe, todo lo que le pase y así.

- Gracias por todo – le agradeció James a la sanadora, y luego miro a la recepcionista gorda – Y a usted también.

Se retiraron del mostrador, y se dirigieron a la salida.

Camino hacia los maniquíes ninguno hablo, James por lo apenado que estaba con el mismo de lo del baño, y Hermione por los pensamientos que tenía para con el.

Luego de salir de "Purge y Dowse S.A." se dirigieron hacia un parqueadero que había muy cerca de allí.

- La llevare en mi auto hasta su casa – le informó James, luego de unos minutos de silencio – Para que viaje más cómoda.

Hermione se rió por el cambio tan repentino que tenía el moreno al hablarle, a veces le hablaba muy educado, y otras veces como si la conociera de toda la vida.

James no preguntó porque se había reído. Subieron a su auto: Un chevrolet convertible azul rey, y fueron camino a casa de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde es? – le preguntó el hombre, cuando el primer semáforo apareció en el camino.

La muchacha le dio las indicaciones, y en unos minutos ya se encontraban frente a una elegante casa.

Se bajaron del auto y Hermione lo invitó a que tomara con una taza de café.

- Yo encantado.

Pasaron por el vestíbulo y entraron a la cocina. Con un movimiento de su varita, sacó una jarra, el tarro de café y el agua, los reunió muy hábilmente y en pocos segundos el café estaba listo.

- Huele bien – dijo James, agarrando la taza que le entregaba la castaña - ¿Es colombiano?

- Sí – le contestó la mujer, sentándose frente a el en la pequeña mesita que había en la cocina – El mejor café de todo el mundo (**N/A:** _Colombia tierra querida himno de fe y armonía..jaja tan patriotik yo...si me viera la prof de histoia_ ¬¬)

- Sí, huele muy bien y sabe exquisito – y desde hay comenzó a entablarse una conversación.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, tales como:

El trabajo, la familia, el estudio (a pesar de que James no se acordaba muy bien en donde había estudiado) y cuando tocaron el tema de los amigos, a Hermione se le cristalizaron los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber el moreno, dejando la taza sobre la mesa - ¿Pasa algo? – la castaña negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo retener que una gruesa lágrima le rodara por la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – la mujer no respondió al instante. Se secó la siguiente lágrima que había resbalado, y subió su cabeza para así retener el líquido salino.

- Hace…hace cinco años mis amigos se alejaron de mi – le contestó, luego de que estuviese segura de que más lágrimas no iban a salir – Por un error que cometí cuando era una adolescente.

- ¿Y que error fue ese? – la muchacha lo miro ensimismada.

- Traicione a un amigo – le comentó, y se mordió el labio inferior – Y…pues…ellos…nunca…nunca me lo perdonaron…y…se fueron….- sin poderlo contener más, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, y dejo la taza de café a un lado.

James la miro alarmante, no sabía que hacer. Se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a ella.

La miro por un momento, y luego la abrazo. Hermione correspondió a aquel abrazo, mientras lloraba sobre su hombro.

- Yo…yo no quería hacerlo…pero….no tenía más alternativa – decía entre sollozos. El moreno no entendía muy bien lo que le decía la castaña, sabía que había traicionado a un amigo, pero… ¿Qué tipo de traición había sido?

Pensó que preguntarle no sería lo más adecuado en esas circunstancias, así que se reservó aquella pregunta para sus adentros.

La abrazó con más fuerza, y sintió como el líquido salino que salía por los marrones ojos de la castaña, le iban empapando poco a poco la fina camisa, pero eso no le importo.

- Ya, cálmate – la tranquilizaba en un susurro.

"Si que huele bien" pensó. Y era cierto, en ese momento que estaban tan cerca, el ojiverde podía oler el olor a jazmines y rosas que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica, podía sentir su corazón palpitarle junto al suyo, y podía sentir su respiración exhalándole en el cuello.

Después de unos minutos, la muchacha se separó un poco de el, dejando al descubierto un rostro húmedo por las lagrimas y unos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Aun así se ve hermosa" pensó, mirándola embelesado.

Se miraron (una vez más) fijamente, pero esta vez era diferente:

Aquellas miradas como que hablaban, cada una decía una cosa y la otra le respondía. A pesar de que no estaban articulando ninguna palabra, era como si se entendieran por medio de las miradas.

El moreno no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos marrones, y estos no permitían dejarlos de mirar.

Sus rostros se comenzaron acercar (como aquella vez el en hospital) y James atrajo el frágil cuerpo de la castaña hacia suyo.

Estaban muy cerca, sus miradas se juntaban cada vez más, sus labios los separaban unos escasos centímetros o mejor dicho, milímetros.

Estaban muy cerca, comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos y……

Sus labios se fusionaron en un dulce, profundo y apasionante beso.

Primero fue el contacto de las bocas, y luego las lenguas entraron en acción.

Sabrá díos cuanto tiempo duraron así, pero aquel beso se podía asegurar que era un beso lleno de protección, ternura, y pasión.

Los dos desde hace mucho querían eso, deseaban probar aquellos provocativos labios, querían sentir el sabor del otro, querían tenerlo cerca.

Pasado varios minutos, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

James miro fijamente a Hermione, la cual había dejado de llorar y un brillo indescriptible se había formado en sus ojos.

- Eh…ejem – carraspeo, para luego desviar su vista al suelo – Este…creo…creo que ya me voy – respiró profundo, y la comenzó a soltar con lentitud – Si…si necesitas algo me llamas – y sacando de su bolsillo un tarjeta, se la entrego con delicadeza en la mano – Eh…hasta luego.

Hermione no sabía que decir, estaba aturdida y contraída por lo que acababa de pasar. Se había besado con James, y lo peor era que había disfrutado mucho de aquel beso ¿O no?

Miro la tarjeta con desconcierto – Eh, si claro – dijo con un hilo de voz – Bueno, que….que te valla bien – y trato de esbozarle una sonrisa, pero estaba tan confundida que no pudo.

James también intento hacer lo mismo, pero solo consiguió un ligero movimiento de su boca.

Se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo acompañado de Hermione, la cual tenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la casa, le echo un último vistazo a la mujer que acababa de besar y se subió a su auto. 

ºººJ/Hrºººº

Cerré la puerta segundos después de que James saliera, y deje que mi cuerpo se fuera resbalando hacia el suelo. Me tape el rostro con las manos, al tiempo que recordaba aquel beso.

¿Acaso lo había disfrutado¿Acaso me había gustado ese beso? Me toque inconscientemente los labios, y saboreé su aroma que aun tenía impregnado.

Tenía que admitirlo, me había gustado aquel beso, lo había disfrutado tal cual disfrutaba cada vez que Harry me besaba. Cerré mis ojos y recordé lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos, era como si quisiera tener aquel recuerdo intacto en mi mente y que nadie me lo pudiera borrar.

Me quede en aquella posición por varias horas, hasta que el teléfono sonó y tuve que levantarme.

- Bueno – dijo la castaña levantando el auricular.

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz muy familiar de una joven resonó:

- ¿Hermione¡Hola¿Como haz estado?

La chica arqueo las cejas, y trato de distinguir aquella voz, hasta que luego de varios minutos, exclamo:

- ¡Samantha! Que gusto escucharte.

Samantha McTreyn era una gran amiga de Hermione, había estudiado en el Instituto de Salem ubicado en Canadá, y la había conocido cuando fue a vivir a Francia con sus padres luego de salir de Hogwarts. A pesar de que era nativa de Gran Bretaña, había estudiado en la academia de aurores en Francia

- Herms, te llamaba para decirte que regreso a Londres – le comunico muy eufórica – Y me preguntaba si podría quedarme a vivir por un tiempo contigo, sabes el problema que tuve con mis padres y no quiero ir a pedir posada.

- Claro que sí, yo encantada – le respondió la castaña - ¿Y cuando vendrás?

- El miércoles por hay a las 8:30pm llegare al aeropuerto.

- Ah bueno, entonces haya nos vemos.

- Listo, hasta el miércoles Herms, y gracias por todo.

- De nada – y acto seguido, colgó el auricular.

Subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con sorna, se desplomo en la cama y miro ensimismada el cielo raso de la habitación.

ººººººººººººººººº

El camino hacia su casa nunca había sido tan largo y sinuoso. Aun la figura de aquella mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, le retumbaban en la cabeza y lo atormentaba poco a poco.

Estaciono su chevrolet azul rey en el andén frente a su casa, y luego bajo de esta para enfrentarse a la brisa otoñal.

Paso por el vestíbulo y dejo su chaqueta sobre el perchero, se dirigió a la sala (una amplia estancia con una estantería llena de libros en una esquina, rodeada de unos finos muebles color crema, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco hueso, y una mesa de cristal estaba en el centro de los muebles)

Con sigilo, se acerco al Mini-bar que estaba al lado de la estantería llena de libros, y saco de hay una botella de Champagne junto con una copa de cristal.

Cuando estaba contraído, se tomaba una o dos copas de trago para así poder ver las cosas con más claridad.

Se sentó en su butaca preferida: La que estaba al lado de la chimenea; y vertió la Champagne en la copa. Tomó un sorbo, luego dos, luego tres, hasta que la copa quedo de nuevo vacía.

No se podía sacar de la cabeza a Hermione, su rostro aparecía una y otra vez, atormentándolo.

Se había dado un beso con ella, pero ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de una mujer que apenas conocía?

- Estoy muy mal – dijo a lo bajo, tras un hondo suspiro.

Se paso su lengua por los labios, el dulce aroma de aquella castaña permanecían a un en su boca, intacto.

"Besa bien" pensó, para luego sacudirse la cabeza con estrépito – Pero que cosas piensas, Patterson – se reprendió a si mismo, llenando de nuevo su copa – Mañana un arduo entrenamiento no te caería nada mal.

ºººººººººººººººº

La mañana del martes llegó, y con ella una intensa agua nieve cayó por toda la capital Londinense. Con desganó, una pelicastaña de ojos marrones se levantó de su cama y entro a la ducha.

No había dormido bien, lo ocurrido la noche anterior la había dejado muy contraída.

Luego de salir de la ducha, se vistió con un jean negro ajustado al cuerpo, una blusa beich que no le alcanzaba a tapar el ombligo, unas sandalias que le hacían juego con la blusa, y una chaqueta de cuero blanca.

Agarrando una pila de pergaminos que tenía en sima del escritorio, salió de la habitación.

Termino de desayunar quince minutos después, y cerrando sus ojos desapareció con pergaminos y todo.

- Buenos días, señorita Granger – la saludo su secretaría, justo en el momento cuando esta se apareció a las afueras de su oficina - ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

- Muy ajetreado – le confesó la castaña – Me pasaron muchas cosas, que luego te contaré – miro sus pergaminos, y entró a la oficina - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Pues…- balbuceó la muchacha rubia de ojos grises – El primero de diciembre saldrán los Chudley Cannons a vacaciones, y en el Ministerio hay un revuelo por que los magos de las bromas para muggles vuelven atacar.

- Ah – suspiró la castaña – Ok, Evelyn, gracias – y con una sonrisa, la chica salió de la oficina.

"Todo lo que puede pasar en tan poco tiempo" pensó, al tiempo que se acercaba a su escritorio y se sentaba en la silla.

ººººººº

- ¡Muy bien muchachos, haremos la jugaba española! – les decía Ronald Rospencer a su equipo en el campo de juego.

Los Chudley Cannons tenían hoy un arduo entrenamiento, ya que pronto saldrían a vacaciones y no se podían dar el lujo de perder la copa de quidditch.

- Muy bien, Kelly quiero que vallas al extremo del campo – le ordenó Ronald, a una jovencita de menos de 20 años, con ojos negros cabello azulado y rasgos americanos.

La muchacha asintió, y sobre voló por las cabezas de tres de sus compañeros.

- Daniel, quiero que interceptas a Kelly, tú sabes como hacerlo.

Un hombre negro y alto, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y paso volando por el lado de James.

Tras las diferentes ordenes que Ronald les diera a su equipo, el entrenamiento comenzó.

James pensó que montar en su escoba y sentir el viento rozarle la cara lo iba a reconfortar, pero estaba resultando todo lo contrario.

A cada minuto la imagen de Hermione y el besándose, llegaba a su cabeza sin previo aviso, provocando que no pudiese volar bien.

- ¡Tiempo fuera! – Les gritó Ronald, formando con sus manos una T – James ¿Qué te ocurre? – el ojiverde lo miro ensimismado y negó con la cabeza - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Puedo tomarme un tiempo? – le preguntó, tratando de hablar lo más fuerte posible.

Ronald lo miro desaprovatoriamente – Esta bien – accedió por fin – Termino el entrenamiento, igual, sin un integrante la jugaba española no queda bien.

James agradecido la comprensión de su capitán, y descendiendo lentamente hacia el suelo, bajo de su escoba.

- Espero que mañana estés mejor – le dijo Ronald, sonriéndole.

- Si no se preocupe – y acto seguido se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

- James, James – lo llamaba la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

El moreno volteo para ver correr tras el a un muchacho de su misma edad, con ojos profundamente azules, cabellera marrón, una cara de un súper modelo muggle y una musculatura perfecta.

- ¿Qué pasa Kevin? – le preguntó, levantando el entrecejo.

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti¿Estas bien? – el ojiverde dudo si decirle la verdad o no, pero al fin y al cabo Kevin había sido su amigo y compañero y podía confiar en el.

- No, no estoy bien Kevin – le contestó al fin – Estoy muy confundido – y caminando rumbo a los vestidores, le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

- Y me bese con ella – concluyó, al tiempo que se sentaba en una butaca de madera.

Kevin lo estaba escuchando muy atento, estuvo pendiente de cada palabra que su amigo le decía, y luego de que finalizara, se quedo callado.

- Pues…la verdad no se que decirte – le dijo, sentándose a su lado – Mira que es bien extraño sentir todo eso por una mujer que apenas acabas de conocer.

- Sí, lo se – admitió el moreno, tapándose el rostro con las manos – Pero es que… ¡Kevin tú la vieras, esa mujer es preciosa, es toda una princesa, sus labios son rojos como la sangre, y esos ojos, esos ojos marrones que si los quedas viendo te pierdes en ellos; y ese cuerpo….hay díos mio...¡Estoy loco!

El ojiazul lo miraba entre confundido y sorprendido – James, tu tienes una esposa – le recordó, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡LO SE! – gritó el moreno, sin poderse contener – Y por eso es que estoy así, no debí besarla, no debí dejarme tentar por esos labios, y además….- se agarro su cabeza y cerro sus ojos – Nunca debí fisgonear cuando se estaba duchando.

- ¡¿ LA FISGONEASTE CUANDO SE ESTABA DUCHANDO?! – repitió el pelimarrón de grito en cuello.

- Shiiiiit – le advirtió el muchacho, colocando su dedo índice en la mitad de los labios – Calla, alguien podría oírte.

Kevin miro a ambos lados, y bajo la voz – James¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡NO SE! – Repitió por enésima vez el aludido – Estoy muy confundido Kevin, y en sima, siento como si conociera a Hermione durante mucho tiempo.

- Tendrás que hablar con ella – sentenció por fin su interlocutor – Tendrás que aclararle las cosas, y decirle que aquel beso fue una…confusión o algo así.

- Sí, se que tengo que hablar con ella – admitió James – Pero…es que….no se, algo me impide hacerlo, algo me dice que eso no es lo que quiero.

- ¿Quieres decir que quieres tener algo con esa chica? – preguntó alarmado el americano.

James abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Noooo!, claro que no, pero….es que…. ¡Todo es tan confuso!

- Pareces un adolescente de 16 años.

El moreno no dijo nada sobre el último comentario de su amigo; estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y no podía pensar con claridad.

Un ancho silencio reino los vestidores, hasta que alguien carraspeo un poco fuerte, provocando que los dos muchachos dieran un respingo.

- Si no les importa, voy a limpiar – les dijo la empleada, un tanto grosera – Y con ustedes hay, no es posible.

Kevin la miro con indignación, y bufando se levantó de la butaca – Vamos James, te invitó a almorzar – le dijo el hombre, y el otro asintió sin reproches.

ººººººº

- Hermione, ya es la hora del almuerzo – le informó Evelyn, entrando en su oficina - ¿Almorzamos juntas? – la chica (que estaba organizando su próxima columna) asintió sin ligereza.

- Vamos al Restaurant Perth, hay venden una comida australiana deliciosa.

- Sí, esta bien, espera organizo esto y salimos – le dijo Hermione, escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

Evelyn asintió, y salió de su oficina.

Si quiera tanto ajetreo había provocado en la castaña que se despejara un poco de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por lo cual aquel beso con James había pasado a segundo plano.

- Vamos pues – dijo por fin, saliendo de su oficina. Evelyn sonrió, y con un "plin" desaparecieron.

ººººººº

Los dos hombres estacionaron sus autos frente a un elegante restaurante llamado:

"Restaurant Perth" y entraron por la puerta corrediza.

- Nunca había venido a este sitio – comentó James, cuando se reunió con su amigo Kevin.

El Restaurant Perth era un restaurante muy reconocido en Londres, aparte de ser uno de los más elegantes, atraía a muchos turistas por su arquitectura que destacaba de la década del romanticismo. La música clásica que se podía escuchar cuando se entraba al recinto, y las pequeñas mesas con finos manteles blancos que se apreciaban por todo el lugar, provocaba que fuera calificado por los expertos con un 10.

- Bienvenidos al Restaurant Perth – los saludo un hombre, vestido de esmoquin blanco y negro - ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

- Una mesa por favor – le respondió Kevin.

- Por aquí – y siguieron al hombre de raíces hindú hasta una mesa para dos, ubicada al lado de una hermosa pecera.

- La carta – Kevin tomo la carta, y se la mostró a James.

- Todo lo que elijas aquí es una exquisitez – le comentó, al ver que el ojiverde miraba con recelo la carta – Hasta los platos que tiene nombres raros.

- Eh…bien…este dame un – y volvió a mirar la carta – Un venimentí con caviar, el plato ruso con papás y el postre de fresas.

- Aja – decía el hombre, mientras anotaba sobre un pequeño cuadernillo - ¿Y usted que desea, señor?

- Dame un pollo al curry con salsa inglesa, por favor.

- Esta bien, y ¿De tomar que desean?

- Tráenos una botella de vino, y para cuando terminemos unas copitas de coñac – le ordenó el ojiazul, al hombre. Este asintió.

- ¿No te parece demasiado? – le preguntó James, arqueando las cejas.

- Cuando hay dinero, hay que darse lujos – respondió con voz de filósofo – Y unas copitas de vino para luego rematar con una de coñac, no mata a nadie.

El hombre moreno no opinó nada, solo se limito a mirar la mesa.

ºººººººº

- ¿En que les puedo ayudar? – les preguntaba una mujer regordeta, bajita y que hablaba un tanto chistoso, a unas jovencitas de 22 años.

- Ubícanos en una mesa, por favor - le pidió una de ellas, la cual era rubia y de ojos grises.

La mujer bajita asintió, y las condujo hacia una mesa para dos, con una vela en el centro, y la cual estaba ubicada a unos escasos metros de la de unos hombres muy elegantes y varoniles.

Luego de pedir la orden (que fueron unos langostinos para la castaña y una carne asada para la rubia) la mujer regordeta se fue con el pedido.

- Es lindo el lugar – comentó la castaña, examinando el recinto – Muy elegante.

- Si, el Perth es uno de los mejores restaurantes que hay en Londres – le informó Evelyn – Y el más caro.

Hermione sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la verde mirada de un moreno que estaba sentado a unas escasas mesas de ella.

**------------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

**Wenas a todos **

**Pos muchas gracias por sus rew, muy lindos como siempre, espero que le shaya gustado el capi, y para los que se alegraron en saber que James si es Haryr pos..SALTEN TODOS DE ALEGRIA!!!!! _jaja, vamos, vamos, juntos, juntos_ xd  
Okas ya em voy...besos a todos...**

_+Travesua realizada+_

**NOX!!**


	6. El encuentro

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Menos los del equipo de Quidditch, los nombres de Nostradamus y el de la chik dl anterior cap, al igual que los demás nombres que apareceran al transcurso de este fic, todos son productos de mi imaginación, y si en la vida real se parecen, es pura conincidencia.**

* * *

BY: EmmaKatherineRowling

**6 **

**El encuentro: **

- Hace pocos meses vine aquí con Samuel – le decía Evelyn, a un distraída Hermione – Y fue donde me comento lo de su… ¡Hermione! Hermione ¿Me estas escuchando? – le preguntó la rubia, al notar que la castaña desde hacía cinco minutos no le estaba prestando atención - ¿Hermione¡Hermione¡Oye despierta! – le espetó, tronándole los dedos frente a su cara.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó aturdida, mirándola confusa - ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti – le dijo la chica - ¿Estas bien?

- Vamonos de aquí – le suplico la castaña, con carita de borrego – Por favor.

- ¿y porque? – quiso saber su amiga.

- Luego te explico, pero vamonos.

Evelyn la miro extraña – ¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta que me digas el porque! – le espetó con rotundidad.

La castaña la miro suplicante, para luego desviar su vista hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba James, la cual la miraba fijamente.

La rubia miro hacia donde estaba viendo su amiga, y levantó el entrecejo - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico? – le preguntó sin comprender.

- Te explico luego, pero vamonos – le suplicó la joven.

Evelyn accedió por fin, y antes de salir del recinto, cancelo la orden.

- ¡James! – Lo llamó Kevin, luego de unos breves minutos - ¡James! James ¿Estas bien? – el muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento, luego de que el americano lo golpeara con su celular en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! – Exclamó el moreno, al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó irritado.

- Desde hace rato te estoy hablando – le dijo su amigo - ¿A quien estabas mirando?

- A ella – le contestó en un susurro.

- ¿A quien?

- A ella – repitió de nuevo, viendo hacia la puerta – Ah Hermione.

- ¡¿Estaba aquí?! – preguntó, sin podérsela creer - ¿Por qué no fuiste hablar con ella?

James lo miro, y desvió su vista – No se…cuando la vi, como que me paralicé.

- Si que eres tonto – le dijo Kevin, y suspiro por lo bajo – ¡Hay díos!

ººººººººº

- Ahora si¿me dirás porque demonios salimos del restaurante así? – le preguntaba la rubia en el auto, a una castaña que estaba ensimismada.

- Es que…el – y tragando saliva, le contó todo lo que había pasado.

- Y me deje besar por el – terminó de relatar, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos – Te juro que no se que me pasa, pero… ¡Es que se parece tanto a Harry!

- Si, eso vi – admitió Evelyn – Es un tanto similar, pero nada más. Y Hermione¿Disfrutaste el beso? – le preguntó, sin poderse contener.

La castaña la miro con sosiego, para después asentir con debilidad.

- ¡Huao! Te besaste con el buscador de los Chudley Cannons¡Que envidia! – la muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada, y resopló a lo bajo.

ººººººº

Tochhaunw, a las afueras de París, Francia.

Hora local: 3:30pm

El viento viajaba de una manera inusual, la brisa otoñal daba a entender que pronto el invierno se acercaba a la capital francesa.

Todos los habitantes concordaban que aquella campiña era la campiña más hermosa que jamás hubieran visto.

Con un extenso jardín, adornado con aquella casa grande de madera con dos pisos, hacía ver al pueblo de Tochhaunw, más pintoresco.

- Así que mañana regresaras a Inglaterra – le decía un hombre de unos 22 años, a una joven, el cual arrastraba las palabras – Me vas a dejar solo.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño indio-ondulado hasta la cintura, facciones inglesas y boca delgada, le sonrió para reconfortarlo.

- Extraño Londres – se excuso, con un tono francés que le quedaba muy bien – Además, quiero volver a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Hermione? – repitió el hombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Es tu amiga?

- Sí, la conocí aquí en Francia – le comentó la pelicastaña – Ella estudio en Hogwarts, al igual que tu.

- Si, se quien es – dijo en un susurro inaudible, procurando que la joven no lo escuchara - ¿Cuándo viajaras?

- El miércoles por la tarde, estaré en Londres más tardar a las 8.

El hombre la miro con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises, y pasándose una mano por su perfecta cabellera rubia, le sonrió.

- Te extrañare mucho – le dijo en un murmullo, al tiempo que se le acercaba poco a poco.

- Yo….yo también – balbuceó incrédula Samantha, mirándolo fijamente.

Se fue acercando aun más, y cuando sus distancias fueron cortas, la agarró por la cintura al tiempo que la atraía a su cuerpo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente – ¡Te amo! – fui lo último que dijo, antes de que se fundieran en un dulce y apasionante beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por el vestido blanco que en esos momentos la chica llevaba puesto, y se detuvieron en su cierre.

Por otra parte, Samantha le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, mientras dejaba que su lengua danzara dentro de la boca del platinado.

Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a despojar de aquel fino vestido a su dueña, hasta que la dejo en interiores.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Samantha le quito la camiseta y el pantalón a aquel hombre que le robaba el sueño, y al poco tiempo estaban desnudos.

Draco empezó a besarla en el cuello, lo que provoco que la chica soltará un gemido de placer. Llegó hasta sus senos, para luego mirarla al rostro – Eres tan hermosa – le dijo en un susurro, y le deposito un calido beso en los labios.

Sus cuerpos se fueron dirigiendo hacia la cama. La chica se acostó en el colchón, y Malfoy la miro con detenimiento.

Sí que te pareces a ella pensó, mientras le miraba aquellos ojos cafés que tanto le atraían.

Sabía que no era ella, sabía que con la que estaba apunto de hacerla suya no era ella, aquella chica inteligente y que años atrás le había dado una bofetada.

Sí, Draco sabía que no era Hermione, no era la castaña de ojos marrones que había cautivado su corazón el último año en Hogwarts.

Antes la aborrecía con todo su ser, pero cuando el último año llegó, un sentimiento (que creyó haber perdido) renació en su corazón.

Flash Back

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que Hermione se había unido al bando oscuro. Un mes desde que sentía aquel extraño sentimiento hacia ella. _

_Los dos ahora eran mortífagos, trabajaban en secreto como espías en Hogwarts. Compartían su tiempo libre juntos, y se ingeniaban planes (que el sabía que no era lo que más le gustaba a ella) para derrotar a Potter. _

_Todas las noches iba a su habitación (sin que sus compañeras se dieran cuenta) y le comentaba las novedades. _

_- Un día de estos te van a descubrir – le dijo la castaña, cuando el platinado había entrado a la habitación. _

_Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y el rubio supuso que acababa de llorar. _

_- Si sigues con esa absurda actitud, vas a provocar que el señor oscuro se enoje – le dijo Malfoy, mirándola fijamente. Le dolía verla así, sabía que a ella le dolía traicionar a su amigo, pero no había de otra – Además, ya entraste a esto, y no hay vuelta atrás. _

_Tras aquellas palabras, con horror observo como se le cristalizaban los ojos y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. _

_- No llores – le ordenó a lo bajo, para luego abrazarla. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, solo hacia lo que su corazón le decía. _

_- No llores – le repitió con delicadeza, levantándole el rostro – Mira que te vez fea llorando. _

_Hermione le sonrió, y se secó las lágrimas con sus manos. _

_Por su parte, Draco la miraba fijamente, estaba sintiendo algo por ella, cada vez que la veía, sus sentidos se enloquecían. _

_"Pero no puede ser cierto" se decía internamente. No podía estar….no…no podía estarse enamorando de una SANGRE SUCIA. _

Fin del Flash Back

Ese año se había dado cuenta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Luego de haberla aborrecido por tanto tiempo, terminó enamoradísimo de ella. Pero nunca tuvo tiempo de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, por ende, cuando conoció a Samantha, le recordó tanto a ella; es que se parecían tanto:

No tenía el mismo color de ojos (pero si eran muy parecidos), la misma figura, casi el mismo color de cabello, pero había algo que Samantha no tenía y Hermione sí. Ese algo era: La capacidad de hacerlo feliz, de hacerlo sentir como en las nubes cada vez que su mirada marrón, se cruzaba con la suya.

ºººººººº

Una intensa agua nieve comenzó a caer por toda la capital Inglesa, y los dos hombres elegantes y muy fornidos, tuvieron que acelerar su paso antes de que la lluvia se intensificará.

Camino a casa de James, Kevin le recalcaba lo tonto que había sido en no haber hablado con Hermione. Había tenido la oportunidad, y el como un completo tarado la había dejado pasar.

El moreno no le reprochaba nada, ya que todo lo que le decía el americano era cierto.

Una vez Kevin lo dejase frente a la puerta de su casa, James se bajó y subió rumbo al cuarto.

Sí, había sido un completo pelmazo ¿Dejar pasar esa oportunidad así por así? Eso era de personas muy estúpidas como el.

Se desplomó en la cama, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de olvidar lo acontecido hace unas horas.

ººººººº

Luego del pequeño incidente en el Perth, Evelyn y yo almorzamos algo ligero en un pequeño restaurante que había en la avenida, ya que tenía que regresar pronto al trabajo.

Volver a ver a James, había provocado en mi que aquel beso volvería a mis recuerdos ¿Por qué me había besado con el? Era mi pregunta.

Cinco minutos después, entro por la puerta Evelyn, con una pila de pergaminos traídos del profeta ubicado en Hogsmeade.

- Tenemos trabajo para toda la semana – le comentó, un poco malhumorada – Hay, claro nos cargan todo a nosotras…. ¡partida de…¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? – le preguntó la rubia, al ver que su amiga miraba ensimismada la columna que estaba escribiendo para la próxima publicación del profeta.

La chica pegó un respingo, y miro a la rubia con desdén - ¿Me preguntaste algo? – dijo, algo distraída.

Evelyn arqueo las cejas – Creo que es mejor que te vallas a tu casa – le aconsejo, escudriñando su rostro – Lo que sucedió hoy en el Perth te dejo un poco alterada, Herms.

La castaña negó rotundamente – No, estoy bien Evelyn, no te preocupes.

-¡Deja de ser tan terca! – Le espetó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos – Con todo lo que debes tener en la cabeza en estos momentos, no puedes trabajar. Es mejor que pidas un permiso y te vallas.

Después de que la rubia le insistiera tanto, Hermione accedió a la petición.

- Esta bien, pero solo lo hago porque tu me lo pides – le dejo bien en claro, antes de salir de su oficina a hablar con su jefe.

ºººººº

Samantha no habían elegido un buen tiempo para viajar en avión, y mucho menos si se trataba de una distancia tan larga.

- Te digo que te aparezcas – le insistía el platinado, mientras bajaba por las escaleras rumbo al vestíbulo – Llama a Granger y le pides las coordenadas.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Samantha, testaruda como ella sola – Iré en avión y punto.

- Yo no confió en los aparatos fabricados por muggles – le confesó el ojigris, con su peculiar tono de arrastrar las palabras – Prefiero los fabricados por magos.

La peliindia rió por lo bajo – No seas tonto, amor – le dijo dulcemente, acercándosele con parsimonia – Los aparatos fabricados por muggles son muy buenos, y además yo se me cuidar solita – y tras concluir la última palabra, le di un beso en los labios.

Malfoy no pudo resistir a aquellos labios que lo provocaban día y noche, y resignado, salió de la casa ayudándola con las maletas.

ººººººº

No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Desde que la volvió a ver en el Perth el día anterior, aquel beso y todo lo acontecido cuando la conoció no querían salir de su mente.

Aunque tratara de olvidarla, simplemente no podía. Su rostro y la imagen de aquel cuerpo deambulaban por su cabeza todos los días, y no había forma de sacarlas.

- ¡James! – Lo llamó una voz en la lejanía, pero el moreno estaba como en otro universo - ¡James Patterson¡James¡Patterson, si no vuelas bien te saco del equipo! – y tras aquellas palabras, salió bruscamente del ensimismamiento que lo estaba embargando en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó, con un tono de sutil inocencia. Abajo, en la cancha, se encontraba Ronald, mirándolo furioso.

- Baja inmediatamente – le ordenó, señalando con su dedo índice el terreno de juego.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y comenzó a descender con parsimonia.

Sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que por su mal vuelo aquel día le iban a pegar una regañada, si es que no era peor.

Ronald miro fijamente al ojiverde, y con un bufido se dirigió hacia los vestidores.

El moreno apuro el paso, ya que su interlocutor era un poco más alto que el y por ende caminaba mucho más rápido.

Entraron en la oficina del capitán, y Ronald se sentó detrás de un escritorio de madera que había al lado de una repisa llena de libros.

- Siéntate – le indico el hombre de unos 39 años, ojos negros, cabello castaño y una musculatura perfecta. El joven asintió sin reproches, y se sentó justo delante de el en una butaca de madera amueblada.

Ronald arqueo las cejas, y lo miro severamente - ¿Qué te esta pasando? – le preguntó, con educación – Hoy estas volando muy mal, y el anterior entrenamiento te tuviste que salir porque no te sentías bien.

James vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

- Pues… – balbuceo, al tiempo que jugaba con la punta de su túnica de juego – Este…nada, problemas que tengo, es todo.

- ¿Le ah pasado algo a tu esposa? – el ojiverde negó - ¿Entonces?

James lo miro con aplomo, y suspiro – Nada Ronald, simplemente…cosas de la vida.

- Pues espero que esas "Cosas de la vida" queden en tu casa – le espetó el capitán – Porque no quiero que ninguno de mis jugadores anden pensando en otras cosas mientras están en el campo de juego – James agacho la cabeza, y se miro las zapatillas deportivas – Deja tus problemas en la casa, James, o si no me veré en la obligación de sacarte del equipo – el moreno abrió los ojos como platos, y abrió la boca para objetar, pero la volvió a cerrar – Eres el mejor buscador que tengo – le confesó Ronald – Y gracias a ti es que hemos llegado a donde estamos, pero si sigues así te tendré que sacar del equipo, James.

Un silenció abrupto reino en toda la oficina.

James se miraba sus zapatillas deportivas, y Ronald lo miraba a el.

- ¿No te han dicho que te pareces mucho a Harry Potter? – le preguntó de repente, quebrando aquel silencio. El moreno asintió – Sí, eres idéntico a el, pero no tienes esa cicatriz que lo caracterizaba, y tu cabello no es azabache.

El joven suspiro – Me lo han dicho muchas veces señor – le confesó, ya tenía la voz un tanto irritada – Ronald, te prometo que dejare mis problemas a un lado.

El hombre sonrió- Esta bien, porque no quiero despedir al mejor buscador que tiene toda Europa.

Patterson se levantó, y con un ademán salió de la puerta.

Tenía que sacarse a Hermione de su mente, y por culpa de ella no iba a permitir que lo botaran del equipo, primero muerto antes que salir de los Cannons.

ºººººººº

- Evelyn, hoy saldré un poco mas temprano – le decía Hermione en miércoles a la rubia, en su oficina – Ya que vendrá una amiga de Francia, y la voy a recoger al aeropuerto.

- No hay problema – le dijo la muchacha, sonriéndole – Yo me encargo de llevar los titulares a Robert.

La castaña sonrió, y miro su reloj – Ya van hacer las 7, creo que es mejor que valla ya, el aeropuerto esta muy lejos y minino me demoro una hora con quince minutos.

- ¿Vas a manejar? – le preguntó su amiga, incrédula.

- Obvio – le contestó la ojimarron, como si eso fuera lo mas lógico del mundo – Es un aeropuerto muggle, y no me puedo dar el lujo de aparecerme así por así.

- Para eso existen los callejones – le recordó la rubia – Te puedes aparecer en un callejón, y entrar como si nada al aeropuerto.

Hermione negó rotundamente – No, quiero ir en mi carro.

- Hay Herms, eres la mejor columnista que tiene el profeta, he visto todos los premios que haz recibido cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts, pero ¡No aprovechas las ventajas de ser una bruja!

La chica sonrió – Toda mi sangre es muggle, y prefiero seguir viviendo así, aunque conviva en el mundo mágico con magos y brujas como tu – Evelyn movió la cabeza, y suspiro.

- Como quieras – dijo a lo bajo, y agarro una pila de pergaminos – Que te valla bien Herms, y nos vemos mañana – y acto seguido, salió de la oficina.

La ojimarron se quedo unos minutos mas organizando sus cosas, y luego abrió la puerta y cruzo por el pasillo que conducía hacia la gran puerta dorada.

Una vez la cruzo, se encontró con Roger, el hijo de su jefe.

- Hola, preciosa – la saludo con aquel tono irlandés que le quedaba muy bien – Tiempo sin verte.

Hermione lo miro de arriba abajo:

Si que había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más alto que ella, su físico había mejorado bastante, y aquellos profundos ojos miel los tenía más miel que nunca.

Además, el bronceado que había adquirido al viajar a Cancún, lo hacia ver muy bien, y hacia jugo con su cabello negro oscuro.

- ¡Roger! – exclamó la castaña, estaba sorprendida por su cambio – Cuanto tiempo, te vez genial.

- Sí, lo se – admitió el pelinegro, y luego se echo a reír – No mentiras…tu te vez mas que bien Hermy, podría decir que MUCHO mejor que la otra vez en que nos vimos.

- Ya ha pasado 1 año – le recordó Hermione – Y…tu cambio fue extremo – y si que lo había sido. Antes de que Roger decidiera viajar a Holanda para continuar con sus estudios como médico de muggles, era un escuinclito de 20 años, flacuchento y desnutrido.

- Gracias por lo de "cambio extremo" – le agradeció con prepotencia – Tu estas toda una princesa, y dime ¿Ya tienes novio? – y tras aquella pregunta, se le fue acercando peligrosamente.

- Hey, hey – le advirtió la castaña, colocando sus manos entre su cuerpo y el de el – Roger, tu eres muy buena gente y si estas muy guapo, pero me llevas un año de diferencia….

- Solo un año – le recalcó el muchacho.

- No importa, pero un año es un año. Además, tú sabes muy bien que entre tú y yo solo puede existir una linda amistad.

Suspirando profundo, sonrió – Esta bien, aunque es un desperdicio que una preciosura como tú este sola – Hermione se ruborizo a tales palabras, y solo se limito a esbozarle una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno, creo que te dejo – le dijo Roger, dejándole el camino libre –Nos vemos otro día, preciosa – y despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, entro por la puerta que hacía unos momentos había salido la castaña.

ºººººº

- Pasajeros, por favor abrocharse los cinturones que estamos apunto de aterrizar – les indicaba la vocecilla de una de las azafatas que en esos momentos iban en el avión 256, con destino a Londres/Inglaterra.

La peliindia se abrocho el cinturón y miro nostálgica la foto que desde todo el recorrido no había dejado de ver.

- Draco – dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que le tocaba los labios con la llama de sus dedos – Mi Draco.

Recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer, como si solo hubiese sido ayer.

Flash Back

_Una de sus mejores amigas se había acabado de ir hacia menos de una hora. _

_Sabía que la iba a extrañar mucho, y eso le dolía tanto. _

_Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, eso quería decir que tenía que ir al Ministerio de magia en Francia, para continuar con su trabajo. _

_Era aurora, y a pesar de que ahora el mundo vivía en paz, tenía que llenar mucho paleo y un arduo trabajo llevaba en sima _

_Se re apareció en su oficina, y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Miro la pila de pergaminos que tenía en sima, y los ojeo con desgano. _

_- Hay Hermione, chiquita te cogui mucho afecto – dijo a lo bajo, mirando una foto magica que tenía enzima del escritorio, enmarcada en un portarretrato de madera color caoba, con bordes dorados. _

_Suspiro profundo, y en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta. _

_- Siga – dijo, con desanimo. _

_- Señorita McTreyn, un jovien el buta – le anunció su secretaria. _

_- Dole to passe __– y con una sonrisa, la secretaria le anunció al joven que siguiera. _

_- Buenos días – la saludo un joven de cabellera platinada y ojos marrones, con un tono ingles –Es un placer conocerla, señorita McTreyn. _

_Samantha le sonrió, quedando cautivada con sus profundos ojos. _

_- Bue…buenos días… ¿Señor…? _

_- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – se presentó, besándole la mano. _

_- Un gusto. _

_- El gusto es mio…. _

A los diez minutos, la misma vocecilla que había hablado hace unos momentos, resonó de nuevo en el interior del avión – Sean bienvenidos al Winston Churchil Airport. Orleáns les complace anunciarles que estamos en la capital de Gran Bretaña. Esperamos que sea se su agrado la estancia aquí, que pasen buena noche – y acto seguido, todas las luces se encendieron y el ajetreo en el avión se hizo presente.

Con una sonrisa amarga, guardo la foto en el bolsillo de su blusa, y bajo una pequeña maleta que no podía ir en el portaequipajes con todas las demás, y comenzó a salir del avión.

ºººººº

La castaña acababa de llegar hacia 10 minutos al aeropuerto, y justo a tiempo, ya que el vuelo 256 acababa de aterrizar.

No se quiso acercar a la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba frente a la amplia puerta, así que decidió quedar lejitos y ver así con más facilidad, cuando Samantha saliera.

Lo que la muchacha podía notar, era que en aquel avión no solo viajaban turistas, si no también un grupo de Rock muy famoso, ya que a lo lejos, vio un montón de carteles con palabras como:

¡The Ramus, I Love!

Seguro es un grupo muggle pensó, y se tuvo que tapar los oídos cuando el grupo acababa de salir por la puerta, y todas su fanaticada comenzó a gritar como loca.

Cuando el grupo paso (y todos sus fans corrieron detrás de ellos) comenzaron a salir los turistas, y hay Hermione se inclinó un poco para ver cuando salía Sam.

Entre apretujones, pisadas, codazos y golpizas, Samantha McTreyn salió por entre la aglomerada multitud.

Al ver a Hermione, corrió como una niña chiquita a abrazarla.

- ¡¡Herms!! – Exclamó, dándole un caluroso abrazo – Hay amiga, tiempo sin verte.

Hermione sonrió y la miro – Si, fueron varios años. ¡Si que estas bien guapa!

- Tu no te quedas atrás – le dijo Sam, sonriente – Hay Herms, que alegría volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo – le dijo Hermione – Bueno¿Vamos no?

**------------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

**Wenas a todos **

**Pos como me lo imaginaba, solo 1 rew en el anterior caps, pero bueno, gracie a el (la) es que nu lo recuerdo oO que me dio eso rew tan dindu...jijijji pos ok ARRIBA EL BARCO HARMONY!!!!!!! y k???????'**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap!

**BYE!**

_+Travesua realizada+_

**NOX!!**


	7. One small talk

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Menos los del equipo de Quidditch, los nombres de Nostradamus y el de la chik dl anterior cap, al igual que los demás nombres que apareceran al transcurso de este fic, todos son productos de mi imaginación, y si en la vida real se parecen, es pura conincidencia.**

* * *

BY: EmmaKatherineRowling

**7 **

**One small talk **

Octubre había llegado con su gélido viento y constantes lluvias.

Los Chudley Cannons comenzaban con un arduo entrenamiento, ya que antes de que las vacaciones de invierno llegasen, tendrían un partido contra los Arrows (eso iba a suceder en ese mes) donde jugarían como locales.

- ¡20 minutos de descanso! – Les anunciaba Ronald a los jugadores, al tiempo que se bajaba de la escoba – Y son 20 minutos contaditos.

James se bajo de su escoba, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña tienda que había a las afueras del campo.

- ¿Vas a gastar? – le preguntó Kevin, acercándosele sigilosamente – Vamos, no seas malo Patterson

El joven sonrió, y asintió deliberadamente.

Ya había paso 2 semanas y 3 días desde la última vez que vio a Hermione en el Perth. Por órdenes estrictas de su capitán se la había sacado de la cabeza, por lo cual volvía a jugar como siempre desde antes que la conociera.

Aunque para ser sinceros, una vez que el entrenamiento de quidditch terminaba, James volvía a su casa, afligido y con la imagen de Hermione en su cabeza.

Constantemente se le venían a su mente las imágenes de aquel ardiente beso, que sin duda lo había disfrutado.

La única cuestión era el porqué. Desde que la había visto en el cementerio, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y para colmo de males, últimamente estaba teniendo unos sueños muy extraños, donde aparecían diversas personas que él no había visto en su vida, un castillo enorme el cual lo incitaba a deambular por sus pasillos.

Y una casa muy linda y acogedora, donde aparecían 5 pelirrojos sonriéndole.

No entendía porque tenía esos sueños tan raros, y daba el hecho que era por el vigoroso entrenamiento.

- Paga – le dijo Kevin descaradamente, luego de haber comprado 3 paquetes de papitas de pollo, un paquete de pastel de hojaldra, y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Casi no comes ¿no? – inquirió con recelo, mirándolo ceñudo. El americano se limito a sonreírle, y le guiño un ojo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó su amigo, una vez estuvieron sentados en las bancas que habían a las afueras de la cancha – Te noto algo….ido.

El ojiverde lo miro con sosiego – No…nada, solo es que…

- ¿Por casualidad tiene la palabra Hermione incorporada? – El muchacho asintió débilmente – Lo sabía ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

James no sabía que contestar, ya que la verdad, ni el mismo sabía que ocurría.

- No se…- balbuceo - Es que…bueno…últimamente eh tenido sueños muy extraños – y le comentó lo de aquellas personas pelirrojas, ese extraño castillo y la acogedora casa.

- Y…pues

- Y piensas que si hablas con ella, podrías aclarar todos esos sueños – le completó Kevin.

Si, era buena idea, aunque eso no era lo que tenía en mente, pero si.

- Pues…si…si eso, aunque no se… ¿Qué tal que no me quiera recibir? – objetó James, con la mira perdida en el suelo.

- Es obvio que te recibiría – le dijo su amigo, mordiendo un pedazo de pastel – Porque sé que también quiere hablar contigo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El joven asintió torpemente, y le sonrió – Esta bien…veré….veré cuando hablo con ella, y gracias – fue lo último que dijo, antes de que Ronald pitara y los volviera a llamar al campo.

- Hay, si que molesta – se quejo el muchacho, bebiéndose apresuradamente la cerveza de mantequilla.

ºººººº

Polonia-Ciudad de Varsovia.

Un suave viento recorría toda la ciudad, y una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer con sigilo.

Toda la avenida estaba aglomerada de varsovianos que caminaban de un lado a otro, para así llegar temprano a sus casas.

Iban a ser las 5 de la tarde, y un joven de cabello rojo y ojos profundamente azules, entró con aplomo a su casa.

Pasó por el vestíbulo (dejando su chaqueta colgada en el perchero) y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Estaba muy agotado, (ya que hoy había sido la inauguración de su anhelada fundación) donde asistieron más de un millón de varsovianos.

El evento había sido todo un éxito, bailaron, charlaron, estuvieron los medios de comunicación muggle y uno que otro reportero del profeta.

Para haber sido la apertura de la fundación, había sido un buen comienzo, ya que cuando todo había terminado, el pelirrojo escucho los comentarios de la prensa, los cuales eran muy positivos.

Entró a su habitación, donde encontró a una joven rubia con cara tierna, acostada en la cama matrimonial.

Al verla, esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, su esposa, tan dulce y hogareña como siempre. La verdad era que nunca había pensado casarse con ella, pero el destino así lo había escrito.

Se acerco con sigilo a la cama, y observo que dormía junto con la otra luz de sus ojos.

- Mis princesas – dijo en un susurro, sentándose a un lado de su esposa – Tan inocentes que se ven dormidas – no pudo soportar darle un corto beso en aquellos labios rojos y gruesos que tenía la rubia.

Al hacer aquella acción, la chica gimoteó, provocando que abriera los ojos perezosamente.

- ¿Ron? – Bacilo, escudriñando el rostro del joven que la había besado - ¿Eres tú?

- No, soy Severus Snape – bromeó el chico, y la muchacha se incorporo lentamente en la cama.

- Hola amor¿Cómo te fue con la apertura de la fundación? – le preguntó, sobándose los ojos con sus nudillos.

- Muy bien – dijo el joven Weasley, con una amplia sonrisa – Fueron muchos medios de comunicación.

- ¿Así? Me alegró mucho – se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿Sabes que cada día te vez mas hermosa? – le comentó su esposo, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Luna Lovegood a un tenía aquellas cejas claras y esos ojos saltones que la habían caracterizado desde niña, pero el cabello (rubio, rucio y enmarañado) ya no era así, si no que tenía un aspecto muy cuidadoso, estaba sedoso y el brillo que emanaba era espectacular.

- Siempre haces que me sonroje – le reprocho la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, supongo que me volví experto en eso ¿No? – y sin poderse contener más, se fundieron en un profundo y dulce beso.

No sabían cuanto había durado aquel beso. No se querían separar, hasta que el llanto de una infante los obligo.

- Dulce – la llamó su mamá, alzándola de la cama – Hay pequeña ¿Qué pasa? – a toda respuesta, la bebita de ojos azules, cabello rubio y pequeñas pecas que le cubrían el rostro, soltó un sollozo.

- ¿Tiene hambre? – preguntó Ron, mirando a Luna con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No, quiere un baño – comentó la mujer, viéndola detenidamente.

- ¿Un baño? – Repitió el hombre, incrédulo - ¿Pero como sabes eso?

- Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido, amor – le contestó su mujer, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama – Bueno, creo que iré a bañar a Dulce, ya vengo – y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta que había al fondo de la habitación.

El pelirrojo la observo, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Suspiro con aplomo, y miro la habitación en la que estaba:

Una estancia grande; con un armario de madera italiana y bordes de oro; una ventana al lado (con el umbral de plata) una cama matrimonial grande y fina; y un piso de mármol color carmesí, le sonrieron.

Se levantó de la cama, y fue hacia la ventana:

La brisa otoñal de Polonia, hacia que sus pulmones se llenasen de aire puro y fresco.

Se sorprendía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, no podía creer que hacía 4 meses su mejor amigo había cumplido ya el 5avo aniversario de fallecido, y no podía creer, que dentro de 1 semana cumpliría con su adorada esposa 1 año de casados.

- El tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo – dijo a lo bajo, con voz de filosofo. Cuando sintió que la brisa otoñal era cada vez más fría, se retiro de la ventana al tiempo que la cerraba de golpe.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero esta vez al lado del nochero. Agarró uno de los 4 portarretratos que en este resonaba, y lo miro con detenimiento:

Una familia muy numerosa de cabellera rojiza lo saludaba con fervor. Sonrió al verse a sí mismo a la edad de 16 años, aquella foto la habían tomado en la boda de Fleur…tiempo aquellos.

- Mi familia – dijo en un suspiro.

Flash Back

_Todo había pasado tan rápido: _

_La muerte de su mejor amigo, el día que lo enterraron, la vez en que le dijo a su Hermione que se largara, la vez en que vio a sus hermanos Fred y George irse para Australia (porque les habían ofrecido re hacer su empresa haya, después de que quebraran aquí a causa de los mortifagos) _

_Y ahora se encontraba hay, en pleno jardín de la madriguera, bajo un fulgurante sol de verano. _

_Ya había pasado más de un año y medio después de todos los acontecimientos anteriores, y ahora le tocaba el irse, alejarse de su familia como lo habían hecho sus hermanos, y decir adiós a la madriguera. _

_- Hijo, recapacita – le rogaba su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos – Mira que irte tan lejos…es… ¡Ron, por Merlín, es Polonia!… ¿Sabes lo lejos que esta de Gran Bretaña? – el pelirrojo miro con sosiego a su madre, y asintió. _

_- Si mamá, se que Polonia queda lejos….pero…me tengo que abrir camino, es decir…Fred y George están en Australia triunfando con su empresa Sortilegios Weasley desde hace mas de un año y medio. _

_Charlie anda en Rumania con sus dragones, y le va muy bien. Bill se caso con Fleur hace 3 años y ahora viven en Turquía con su hija Charlotte, y Percy es el secretario privado de Rufus Scrimgeour – la miro fijamente – Mamá, ya todos mis hermanos tienen una nueva vida, y yo soy el único de la familia que no está establecido en nada. _

_- Ginny tampoco – le aterco su madre, mirando de reojo a su hija – Y ella no se irá para Polonia. _

_- Mamá, yo solo tengo 18 años – le recordó la pelirroja – Y apenas estoy empezando con mi doctorado en medicina, Ron ya ah trabajado para el Ministerio, fue auror sin si quiera entrar en el academia, además es el mejor golpeador que había tenido Hogwarts y… _

_- Y me va muy bien en el manejo de finanzas y todo eso – le completo su hermano – Mira mamá, yo sé que es duro para ti que tus hijos se vallan, pero…mira, no nos podemos quedar contigo para siempre, tenemos que hacer nuestras vidas, así como tú un día hiciste la tuya al casarte con papá – y miro a Arthur buscando algún apoyo. _

_El hombre (que ahora se le estaban notando unas ciertas canas por la edad) sonrió, y se acerco a su esposa – Molly, deja al muchacho volar, ya es hora ¿No crees? _

_- ¡Pero es que es mi pequeño! – protesto la señora Weasley, gimoteando con tristeza – Y me duele que se valla. _

_- Te dolió cuando se fue Bill, cuando se fue Charlie, cuando se fue Percy, y cuando se fueron los gemelos – le recordó su esposo, sonriéndole – A mí también me duele, no creas que alejarse de un hijo después de que lo criaste es fácil, pero…así es la vida Molly, nuestro hijos son prestados, están con nosotros por un tiempo y luego se van a rehacer su vida, eso lo tienes que tener en claro. _

_La pelirroja sollozo, y miro con los ojos aguados a su último hijo varón – Esta bien – accedió, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas que le habían resbalado por sus mejillas – Cuídate hijo, que te valla muy bien, y nada de travesuras – al decir esto último, Ron coloco cara de indignación, pero luego sonrió. _

_- Sí mamá, me portare bien – le aseguró su hijo, al tiempo que se dejaba acariciar su mejilla. _

_- Te cuidas – le repitió su madre, tratando de que su voz no sonara cortada – Y…me mandas lechuzas de besen cuando – Ron asintió, y miro a su padre. _

_- Bueno hijo, espero verte pronto – fue lo último que dijo, antes de darle un fuerte abrazo – Buena suerte. _

_- Que te vaya bonito, hermanito – le deseó su pequeña hermana, sonriéndole – Y ojala encuentres a una chica linda para que te cases con ella, eso sí, que te soporte demasiado, y también que cocine rico. _

_- ¿Para qué necesito a alguien que cocine rico? – le preguntó su hermano, levantando el entrecejo, Ginny rió. _

_- Para alimentar a tu estomago – respondió como quien no quiere la cosa – Porque si se casan contigo, no es solo con Ron Weasley, sino también con su estomago. _

_El pelirrojo rió, y la abrazo – Hay pequeña Ginny, espero que cuando vuelva ya seas toda una doctora ¿no? – la muchacha asintió. _

_- Bueno familia – dijo, retirándose un poco de ellos – Creo que es hora de irme – y con la última imagen de aquel trío, cerró los ojos y con un "plin" desapareció. _

Fin del Flash Back

Dejó el portarretratos a un lado, y agarro otro de madera combinada con plata:

El mismo lo saludaba con un traje negro y blanco, al lado de una jovencita rubia vestida con un largo y lindo traje blanco que le tapaba casi todas las piernas; terminaba en punta dejando al descubierto la pierna izquierda. Era de lentejuelas, y brillaba al son de la luna de aquel otoño del año 2001.

Flash Back

_¿Hacia cuando tiempo se había ido de la madriguera? No lo sabía exactamente, pero si tenía claro que había pasado el nuevo milenio en un nuevo país, lejos de los Weasley. _

_Todos festejaban un 31 de diciembre del 2000, ya que había llegado el milenio y nada les había pasado. _

_Todos estaban contentos, bebían, bailaban y charlaban, pero el único que no lo estaba, era Ronald Weasley, el cual se encontraba en el balcón de su casa sin disfrutar la fiesta que el mismo había organizado. _

_- ¿Ron? – Lo llamó una voz, abriendo la puerta del balcón – Huy…aquí afuera hace mucho frío – le comentó una muchacha de cabellera rubia, y ojos azules, que en esos momentos llevaba puesta unos gruesos guantes, una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda que le tapaba el cuello. _

_A causa del frío, sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas, y tenía los labios blancos. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, sentándose a su lado – ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? – Ron (el cual estaba ensimismado desde hacia media hora mirando como los copos de nieve caían desde el cielo) se sobresalto a su pregunta. _

_- ¡Hola Luna! – La saludo, mirándola con sosiego - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Eso mismo te preguntó yo – le dijo la chica - ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? – le preguntó de nuevo. _

_El joven pelirrojo vaciló un momento y se detuvo a mirar la ciudad de Varsovia, que en esos momentos estaba full iluminada por las celebraciones de fin de año. _

_Luego, respondió: _

_- Extraño a mi familia – le dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible – Y…quisiera estar con ellos. _

_Luna lo miro con sosiego, para luego sacar su celular. _

_- ¿Ginny recibió el obsequio que le di por motivo de su 19avo cumpleaños? – le preguntó la muchacha, el joven asintió – Que bien – dijo, sacando su móvil. _

_Ron la miro con recelo - ¿Para que un celular muggle? – quiso saber con curiosidad. _

_Luna no le respondió, simplemente se limito a sonreírle. Abrió la tapa de su móvil y marco un teléfono muy largo. _

_A los pocos minutos la voz de una joven resonó al otro lado de la línea. _

_- ¿Ginny? – Indagó la rubia, acercándose más el móvil al oído - ¿Eres tú? _

_- Sí – le respondió una voz - ¿Quién eres¿Luna? _

_- Sí, soy yo _

_- ¡Luna! – gritó la pelirroja, aturdiendo a la rubia - ¡Que emoción¿Y ese milagro? _

_- Nadita, por aquí. Oye¿Sabes que desde hace 6 meses estoy en Polonia? – le comentó la muchacha, gritando por el auricular. _

_- ¿En serio? – Grito a su vez la otra chica – Que bien ¿Y en que parte? _

_- En donde está tu hermano, y estoy con el – le comunico, Ginny pegó otro grito - ¿Quieres hablar con él? – le preguntó la rubia. _

_- Sí, claro – contestó la pelirroja, muy emocionada – Pásalo. _

_- Pero Ginny, Tu celular tiene video-llamada ¿cierto? – La joven asintió – Muy bien, entonces dale clic en video-llamada así podrás verlo, ah y dile a tus padres también – y como un rayo, Ginny fue a avisarles a los señores Weasley para después colocar la video-llamada. _

_Una vez el celular de la pelirroja estuvo activado, al de la rubia se le prendió un botoncito rojo arriba de la pantalla, lo que le hizo saber que también tenía que encender el programa. _

_Se escucho un sonido todo extraño (como el de una llama interferida) y Ron miro a todas partes. _

_- Tranquilo – lo calmó su amiga – Es solo el programa, está haciendo contacto con el celular de tu hermana. _

_- ¿Y eso qué? – le preguntó Ron, el cual no entendía nada. _

_ - Pues que podrás hablar con tus padres y verlos al mismo tiempo, como si ellos estuvieran aquí – el pelirrojo abrió un poco la boca, se había sorprendido. _

_Un pito como tipo "plon" salió por el móvil y en ese momento la cara de Ginny apareció en la pantalla. _

_- Toma – le dijo Luna, entregándole el celular a Ron. El chico no sabía qué hacer, lo agarro con delicadeza y miro a su amiga. _

_- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó con voz inocente. _

_- Solo habla – le contestó la rubia y este asintió. _

_- Ho-hola – dijo, tartamudeando un poco. _

_- ¡Hermanito! – Exclamó su hermana, gritando como una loca – Hola ¿Como estas? Aquí están papá y mamá ¡Feliz año¡Feliz nuevo milenio¡Te extraño un resto! (…) _

_Y así continuaron hasta entrada la madrugada, en el que Ron tuvo que colgar porque si no se le acababa el crédito a Luna. _

_- Gracias – le agradeció, dándole una sonrisa – Eso me coloco mucho mejor. _

_La rubia le sonrió – De nada – dijo, y se quedaron mirando fijamente. _

_"Pero si es hermosa" pensó el pelirrojo, mirando su cara "Nunca la había visto así" _

_- Estas muy linda hoy, Luna – le dijo Ron, acercándose a ella – Muy hermosa, diría yo. _

_Luna no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreírle. _

_Sus rostros se empezaron acercar más, solo unos cuantos palmos los separan y…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fundieron en un profundo y dulce beso…un beso que habían estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo… _

Fin del Flash Back

Y desde ahí se hicieron novios, y en octubre 16 del 2001 contrajeron nupcias.

La boda se había llevado a cabo en la madriguera, donde su madre lloro como nunca al ver a su hijo en el altar.

A ella fueron todos sus amigos, acepto claro, Harry y Hermione.

Harry por obvias razones, y Hermione porque (a pesar de que ya había vuelto de Francia, ya que Ron tenía todos sus pasos pisoteados) era lógico que no la iba a invitar después de lo acontecido.

Y en febrero del 2002, habían tenido una bebita, la cual la bautizaron con el nombre de Dulce de los Ángeles Weasley Lovegood.

Después de eso, Ron formó una fundación para niños desamparados de la calle, donde les daba alimentación, educación y por supuesto: Amor.

El día de hoy, había hecho la inauguración (después de mucho sudar) y ahora era el jefe de:

"Foundation Weasleys of love and peace" donde cargaba con la responsabilidad de más de 100.000 niños desprotegidos, tanto muggles como mágicos.

Aparte de eso, ayudaba en el Ministerio de Magia con uno que otro problemilla que se les presentaba.

Luna, por otro lado, era la directora del quisquilloso en Polonia, la cual se había convertido en una gran empresa conocida mundialmente, en el año de 1999.

El pelirrojo suspiro de nuevo, y dejo el portarretratos a un lado.

Agarro un tercero, en el cual se encontraba con sus tres mejores amigos de Hogwarts.

Al ver a Hermione tan feliz e inocente, le produjeron deseos de matarla, pero sintió a la vez unas ganas de llorar.

¿Cómo había sido posible que su mejor amiga los hubiese traicionado? No solo a él, sino a TODOS los que un día la habían considera una amiga.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, amor? – le preguntó su esposa, la cual se había montado a la cama, y ahora le había colocado sus manos sobre los hombros.

Ron la miro, y negó – Nada, solo…aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Hermione haya hecho eso – le confesó, y dejo el portarretratos a un lado - ¿Porque lo hizo?

- Amor, Hermione debió tener una razón justa ¿No crees? – Ron bufo de exasperación, y blanqueo los ojos.

- Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo.

Luna suspiro, y miro a Dulce (la cual se encontraba ya dormida de nuevo) y miro a su esposo.

- Ron, se que…bueno…no es un buen momento para decirte esto pero….extraño a mi padre…y…y me gustaría ir a verlo – le comentó su esposa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Quieres decir¿Volver a Londres? – le preguntó Ron, abriendo los ojos como plato. La rubia asintió.

- No, Luna – le espetó testarudamente – Tú sabes muy bien que un día dije que NUNCA volvería haya.

- ¿Es por Hermione? – Quiso saber la ojiazul, y el pecoso se quedo callado – Mira Ron, por mucha ira que tengas contra ella, no puedes dejar que te alejes de tu país natal, simplemente por no verla.

Si, se que lo que hizo no tiene nombre, pero…igual ella es un ser humano y como cualquier ser humano es imperfecto.

- Pues sí, pero es que eso no fue un error – le dijo Ron, empuñando las manos – Fue un simple capricho. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes, Luna¡Ella quería salir de esa moribundes en que se encontraba, quería dejar de ser una sangre sucia, y por ello se unió a los mortifagos!

- ¿Crees que "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", en su tiempo hubiera permitido que una "sangre sucia" como lo dices tú, se hubiera unido al bando oscuro? – Su esposo no respondió – Vez Ron, es decir, lo que dices es ilógico….mira….Hermione….Hermione les quiso explicar porque hizo eso…pero ustedes no le creyeron.

- No le creímos porque es mentira – al parecer, el pecoso se empecinaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione, por lo cual Luna no siguió insistiendo.

Desistió por quedarse callada y levantarse de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron, mirándola desconcertado.

- Afuera – contestó, colocándose los zapatos – ¡Lejos de ti!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que voy a salir a caminar lejos de ti, porque no quiero estar cerca de una persona que es tan cerrada y no puede creer que su mejor amiga no tuvo alternativas al ver que sus padres estaban en peligro.

- ¡Pero si eso es….!

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó Luna, levantándose de un brinco de la cama - Mira, tú tienes cosas estupendas: Eres un esposo fiel, lindo y te acomides a todo….pero…pero….no resisto tú forma de pensar….es decir, eres muy cerrado a todo, muy terco y crees que siempre tienes la razón. Cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza, no hay poder humano que te diga todo lo contrario, tiendes a no creerle muy fácilmente a las personas…y…. ¡Eres un testarudo! – le espetó, sin poderse contener - ¡Y prefiero estar lejos de alguien como tú! – y agarrando a la niña, junto con su bolso y el biberón, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Ron quedo estupefacto por las palabras de su esposa, era la primera vez que le habla de esa forma, pero para ser sinceros, era la primera vez que tenían una discusión de ese grado.

Se quedo callado, absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Será que todo lo que le había dicho luna, era cierto¿Será que él era un testarudo y no podía ver que Hermione no había tenido más alternativa¿Será que Hermione no quería unirse a los mortifagos, pero le había tocado?

Tantas preguntas, pero tan pocas respuestas.

Suspiro por 4 o 5 vez (ya ni sabía) y se desplomó sobre el colchón.

Lo de Luna lo había dejado conmocionado y en estado de shock. Volver a Londres…no sabía si esa era una buena idea.

¿Y si se encontraba a Hermione¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos después de todo eso¿Qué haría?

Aquellas palabras de "por mucha ira que tengas contra ella, no puedes dejar que te alejes de tu país natal, simplemente por no verla" le resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad, tratando de pensar un poco y a ver si despejaba su mente.

Pero con tantas cosas, le era imposible.

ºººººººººººº

El entrenamiento había terminado a las 5:30pm, y los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas rumbo a los vestidores.

- ¡Ronald es un dictador! – comentaba Kevin, entrando en el vestidor. Llevaba todo el traje salpicado de barro, y tenía un tremendo morado en la cara - ¡Abusa de su poder!

- ¡Cierto! – Asintió una joven morocha de ojos cafés y cabello negro encrespado, sentándose en la banca - ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre entrenar en un día como este?!

Justo después de que había terminado el receso, una fuerte lluvia había caído por todo Londres, sorprendiendo a los habitantes.

A pesar de que el campo de quidditch se encontraba a las afueras de la capital (a mas tardar una media hora) la lluvia los había alcanzado hasta haya.

- ¡Esta obsesionado por ganar la copa! – Comentó un hombre con rasgos hindúes, cabello negro, y ojos negros como con miel - ¡Por eso nos maltrata!

- Pero cualquiera estaría así – intervino una muchacha de cabello corto color azul, ojos marrones y nariz un tanto puntiaguda – Ustedes saben el equipito que era los Chudley Cannons, y pues…estar en los octavos de finales…. ¡Déjame decirte que es una bomba!

- La Kelly tiene razón –dijo Catherine Valmont, una chica de cabello color chicle, ojos verdes y un cuerpo espectacular – Ronald debe estar muy emocionado.

- Tan emocionado que esta segado por ella – espetó Kevin, el cual se estaba quitando el uniforme, pero al ver que las tres chicas del equipo lo miraban con aprensión, se detuvo.

- ¡No pares, bebé! – Le grito divertida Nathalie (la morocha de ojos cafés) - ¡Que aquí te estamos admirando!

- ¡Que graciosa Nathalie! – la chica sonrió, y miro a sus compañeras.

- Sigue, que nosotras no te vamos a decir nada – le dijo Kelly descaradamente, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

Kevin sonrió - ¿Entonces porque no te empiezas quitando la blusa, muñeca? – le preguntó, y Nathalie sacó su varita.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Darwich! – le advirtió la muchacha, apuntándolo con su varita – En el colegio me gane un trofeo como la mejor en Defensa, y no fue por nada.

El ojiazul levantó el entrecejo, y soltó una carcajada – Sabes que soy incapaz de faltarte al respeto, muñeca – y le guiño un ojo.

James no participaba en la discusión que había en el vestidor, ya que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba si iría hoy a visitar a Hermione y así poder hablar con ella.

Tengo que aclarar muchas cosas con ella > pensaba, mientras sus compañeros se reían de las bobadas que decía Kevin Además, tengo que hablar con ella y preguntarle si sabe sobre esos sueños extraños que tengo >

Ahora no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió ir hoy a la casa de la castaña.

- Hermy, ya vengo – le gritaba Samantha desde el vestíbulo – Voy a ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas.

- Buenos – gritó la muchacha – Pero cuídate Sam, mira que ya son las 7:30 y de pronto te roban.

La peliindia rió a carcajadas - ¿Quien se va a encartar conmigo? – preguntó, y dándole un adiós, desapareció.

Hermione rió por lo bajo, mientras re leía su próxima columna.

A los pocos minutos, tocaron al timbre.

- ¿Sam? – se preguntó, mientras cerraba Word y salía del cuarto.

Consultó su reloj: apenas había pasado 15 minutos ¿Qué se le habrá olvidado?

Bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

Acercándose a la puerta, la abrió – Sam ¿Por qué o te apare…¡James! – Exclamó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos – James….pero… ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

El moreno le sonrió con nerviosismo, y la miro expectante – Ese….hola…eh ¿Puedo pasar? – la muchacha se retiro del recibidor, par darle paso a su inesperado visitante.

Lo condujo hacia la sala, donde lo sentó en uno de los muebles - ¿Quieres…quieres algo de tomar? – le ofreció la castaña, acercándose al mini-bar que tenía en ella.

James negó – No gracias, solo…solo quiero conversar contigo…es corto, así que no te demoro – le explicó el joven, sonriéndole.

La chica asintió, y se sentó en el sillón del frente – Bien – dijo - ¿De que necesitas hablar?

El ojiverde no sabía por donde empezar. Se mordió el labio inferior, y tomo una bocanada de aire – Pues – balbuceó, y suspiró lentamente – Este…pues la verdad…yo quería…- quería disculparse por lo del beso (eso era lo principal) pero lo de aquellas pesadillas ¿Se lo comentaba? "no" le dijo una vocecilla en su interior "Mejor déjalo para otro día" y tragándose la pregunta, continuó.

- Pues, quería pedirte una disculpa por…por lo ocurrido la vez en que te dieron de alta – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y miro el suelo.

Aquel beso que tanto había disfrutado ¿Se estaba disculpando por ello?

- Se que…bueno…- prosiguió el joven – No…no debí acercarme a ti para bueno eso…

- Eh – balbuceó la chica – Si…pero…también fue mi culpa, es decir, yo correspondí a tu…a eso ¿No? – James asintió.

- Si, se podría decir que fue culpa de los dos – y se quedaron mirando fijamente, en donde se formo un silencio sepulcral, en el que solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas ardiendo en la chimenea.

- Ejem…ejem – carraspeó el moreno, y a Hermione le produjo un escalofrió, ya que le recordó a aquella profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras que había tenido en 5 año cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, y era una de sus mas odiadas maestras.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó James, al ver su escalofrío. La chica negó y sonrió – Bueno…este…Hermione…..por eso es que viene aquí – le comentó el moreno – Porque me siento muy apenado contigo, y no quiero que cuando nos encontremos en la calle, nos ocultemos uno tras otro por la vergüenza que nos provoca eso.

Hermione asintió ligeramente.

- Además – continuó James – Yo tengo una esposa a la cual quiero mucho y…pues…aunque en estos momentos Emily esta en USA, yo….yo no….yo la sigo queriendo igual – sin saber porque, a Hermione se le comenzaron aguar los ojos ¿Por qué sentía eso? James lo había conocido hace poco ¿Porque se debía sentir triste por ello?

Trato de esbozarle una sonrisa, pero solo consiguió un ligero movimiento de sus labios.

James tragó saliva, y la miro – Pero…igual, después de esto podemos seguir siendo…amigos ¿No? – Hermione asintió.

- Eh, si…además te debo una entrevista – le recordó, sonriéndole.

El moreno asintió – Eh si – y se fue levantando del mueble – Bueno…este, creo que ya me voy – dijo, consultando su reloj de chaneine de cuero – Nos hablamos otro día, y me avisas cuando puedas hacerme la entrevista.

Hermione sonrió, y por 4 vez asintió – Nos vemos otro día, James – y también se levantó del mueble.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, y luego se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

- Te acompaño – se ofreció la castaña, y fueron hacia el vestíbulo.

Hermione le abrió la puerta al ojiverde, y lo vio marcharse en su auto.

Cuando el convertible volteó a mano izquierda, cerró la puerta con sigilo.

¿Por qué lo que le había dicho James le estaba doliendo tanto¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con ese chico¿Acaso era por el hecho de que se parecía tanto a Harry, su Harry?

- No, hay algo más – se dijo a lo bajo, apoyándose contra la puerta – Hay algo más – y tras aquellas palabras, varias lagrimas salieron por sus ojos.

**------------------- **

__

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

**Wenas a todos **

**No he revisado la bandeja de rew, pero el sábado lo hice y no tuve ni u solo rew en el 6 capitulo. Yo no espero 1000 rews por cada chap, pero buenp  
siempre, una escritora(o) desa que le dejen si quiera un rew, así sea que le digan que mal estuvo la historia...pero bueno. Ahora voy a revisarla, y si hay un rew pos gracias y si no lo hay, gracias. Jiji me conformo con los rews que me dejaron en Potterfics cuando puplique el capi.**

Ok pues ya me voy, y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Muchos besos, se cuidan...**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	8. Entre escobas, imagenes y murmullos

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Menos los del equipo de Quidditch, los nombres de Nostradamus y el de la chik dl anterior cap, al igual que los demás nombres que apareceran al transcurso de este fic, todos son productos de mi imaginación, y si en la vida real se parecen, es pura conincidencia.**

* * *

BY: EmmaKatherineRowling

**8 **

**Entre escobas, imágenes y murmullos: **

La segunda semana del mes de octubre había llegado, y con ella la expectativa de que el sábado los Chudley Cannons jugarían contra los Arrows. Por ende, el quipo entrenaba ahora de 6 de la mañana a 4 de la tarde, cosa que molesto a todo el equipo, y más a Kevin.

- ¡Maldito de Ronald! – Exclamaba furioso, como por enésima vez - ¡Es un dictador, obsesivo por el triunfo, un…!

- Te recomiendo que te calles – le aconsejó la morocha de ojos cafés, llamada Nathalie Portman – Si Ronald te escucha, puede hasta expulsarte del equipo.

El ojiazul se sentó afligido en la banca, al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- ¡Estoy re cansada! – Comentó Kelly, secándose la cara con una toalla – Claro, como Ronald no es el que le toca que volar en una escoba para meter la quaffle en la portería, entonces le va mier…

- Shiiiiit – le advirtió la chica de cabello color chile, desviando sus profundos ojos verdes hacia la puerta – Hay viene.

Y en efecto segundos después entro por la puerta el capitán de los Cannons.

- Muchachos, dentro de tres días será el partido – les comentó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Y por ende, quiero que mañana estén aquí a las ocho y media.

- Hay, si quiera ya no es a las seis – dijo Kelly, como aplaudiendo aquello.

Ronald sonrió – Si, es para que descansen un poco.

Las muchachas se miraron entre si, y blanquearon los ojos.

- Bueno Ronald, como tu digas.

ººººººººººº

- ¿Te parece bien? – le preguntaba una joven de rizos negros, a la castaña con bucles castaños.

Hermione no estaba escuchando la conversación que desde hacía una hora entablaba con la administradora del Profeta ubicado en Hogsmeade, ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

La visita de James hace unos días para hablar de aquel beso, la había dejado tan apagada.

Era cierto que ese beso había sido un error, pero desde hacia mucho tiempo no sentía eso que había sentido con el, al tocar sus labios.

- ¿Hermione? – La llamó Ángela Theron, provocando que esta pegara un respingo – Hermione te estoy hablando.

La muchacha la miro ensimismada, y asintió con lentitud – Eh, si, si…este….esta bien – contestó, casi mecánicamente.

Ángela sonrió y levantándose de su asiento, le extendió la mano – Entonces nos veremos dentro de un mes – fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer con un "plin"

La ojimarron miro su oficina con sosiego, y suspiro.

No había escuchado ni jota de lo que había hablado con Ángela, y eso la preocupo un poco.

- ¡Que estupida soy! – se dijo a lo bajo, colocando sus hombros sobre la mesa de madera, y apoyando su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos – Además, te comportaste como una niña. Debiste haberle pedido disculpas en el momento que te besó, pero no…claro, tu te quedaste quieta y no dijiste ni jota.

- ¿Acaso hablas sola? – le preguntó Evelyn, entrando a su oficina sin si quiera tocar.

- Para la próxima ten la amabilidad de llamar a la puerta¿Si? – le espetó la joven, un tanto molesta.

- ¡Pero bueno! – Exclamó la rubia, exasperada – Amaneciste con el genio a flor de piel ¿No?

Hermione tomo un hondo suspiro, y le sonrió – Discúlpame Evelyn, es que…aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a James – se excuso la mujer, dando un resoplido de exasperación – Se que tu no tienes nada que ver con esto, pero… ¡Estoy estresada, es todo!

La mujer la miro maternalmente, y se acerco a ella con paso lento – Ya verás que pronto ese Patterson va a salir de tu cabeza – le aseguro, abrazándola fuertemente – Y podrás dejar ese estrés.

La castaña asintió, y la miro fijamente – Gracias Evy, no sé que haría sin ti.

- Pues nada – le respondió la chica, y Hermione soltó una pequeña risa.

ºººººººººººº

- ¡Sean bienvenidos a los octavos de finales del campeonato de quidditch! – Los saludaba un joven que no pasaba de los 28 años, por un micrófono mágico - ¡Hoy en el estadio Rolly Won Spleen, los Arrows llegan como visitantes para enfrentarse a los Chudley Cannons, que últimamente les está yendo viento en popa!

Por fin el sábado había llegado, y con ella los octavos de finales. El Rolly Won Spleen estaba repleto de hinchas del los Cannons, los colores naranja y negro dominaban las tribunas.

Solo un punto de color blanco y azul se veía en la tribuna oriental, donde muy pocos hinchas habían viajado para apoyar a los Arrows.

- Este será un partido muy decisivo para el equipo de los Arrows – decía el comentarista, por el micrófono mágico – Si los Arrows ganan esta partida, tendrán 889 puntos a su favor, cosa que no afectaría de amucho a los Cannons, ya que ocupan el primer lugar en el cuadro A, con 999 puntos.

Esto quiere decir, que si los Arrows ganan este encuentro, aun tendrán chanse de seguir en el torneo, pero si sucede lo contrario…. ¡Adiós, y que les vaya bien! – aquel comentario no les gusto mucho que digamos a los pocos hinchas de los Arrows, ya que comenzaron a silbar y a lanzar pequeñas chispas con sus varitas.

- Bueno, bueno, creo que esto se puso tenso – opinó Keyn (el comentarista) al tiempo que cerraba de un golpe la ventana del cubículo – Este…creo que…sí, ya comenzara el partido. Y hacen la entrada el equipo local, los Chudley Cannons – cuando los 7 jóvenes con túnicas naranjas y negras pisaron el campo, el publico los ovacionó.

- Y pisando fuerte entra:

Catherine Valmont, Kevin Darwich, Nathalie Portman, Ronald Rospencer, Kelly Sullivan, David Klarson y James Patterson – cuando nombro a este último, la muchedumbre enloqueció: comenzaron a gritar y silbar como nunca, algunas chicas le gritaban:

¡Eres un bombonzazo! Otras simplemente se gastaban la garganta gritando su nombre.

- Las mujeres te aman – le dijo Kevin en tono burlón, para hacerlo si quiera sonreír.

James dio un ligero movimiento de labios, para luego fijar su vista al suelo.

Desde la vez que hablo con Hermione acerca del beso, se estaba sintiendo tan culpable.

Eso no lo quería hace pero…era como si algo lo hubiera obligado.

Día y noche se preguntaba porque se sentía así, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Para aquel partido se sentía muy presionado, a tal punto que hoy no iba a ir al juego, pero por no hacer perder a su equipo es que fue.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Kevin, haciéndosele a un lado. El ojiverde asintió, y miro hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, donde sus rivales daban arribo.

- Y aquí vienen los Arrows – anunció Keyn, en cima del griterío que se había formado – Raven Baxtter, Bom Pirsson, Josie Traenn, Daniel Dos Santos, Lizeth Loojan, Orlando Brown, y Andrew Stevenson – los pocos hinchas con túnicas color blanco y azul los ovacionaron, pero luego quedo apagada tras la barahúnda que los hinchas de los Cannons formaron.

- Capitanes, pasen al frente – les ordenó el árbitro apareciendo en el campo. Ronald salió del grupo para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el árbitro, mientras que una joven de cabello corto color negro, ojos violeta y pómulos muy rosas, se acerco con elegancia.

- Dense la mano – les dijo el árbitro, y la muchacha (a la que respondía con el nombre de Josie Traenn) Le estrecho la mano a Ronald, muy delicadamente.

- Pero si es una princesita – dijo Nathalie en tono burlón, mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿Qué nos va hacer alguien como ella?

- Ni te imaginas lo mucho que esa "Princesita" puede hacer – le comentó David, mordiéndose el labio inferior – No por nada se gano el apodo de la "Gata Traenn"

- ¿Y porque le dicen así? – quiso saber Kelly, la cual estaba escuchando la conversación muy detenidamente.

- Porque cuando vuela cerca de ti, no te das cuenta hasta que te quita la quaffle.

Las tres cazadoras se miraron, pero Nathalie soltó un bufido – Si, que esa princesita se me acerque y vera lo que puedo hacer.

- ¡Todos a sus escobas! – Gritó el árbitro negro de cabello chuzado - Uno, dos…. ¡TRES!

- ¡Y comienza el partido…! – anunció Keyn, agarrando mejor el micrófono.

ººººººº

La brisa otoñal llegaba con sigilo hacia los terrenos de Bradford, donde una amplia casa dominaba el sector de "Chonters Hutland"

La catalogaba la más hermosa del sector, pero decían que sus dueños eran un tanto…extraños.

Por supuesto la pareja de novios hacia caso inmune a aquellos comentarios, pero últimamente se volvieron propensos a ellos.

- ¡Ya cálmate! – le decía por enésima vez un hombre de cara redonda, ojos negros y cabello claro, a una mujer pelirroja.

- ¡No me puedo calmar! – Exclamaba una y otra vez la pecosa de cabello rojizo y ojos claros - ¿Es a caso no vez lo que está pasando?

- Claro que lo veo – le contestó el hombre, levantándose del sillón – Pero amor, si antes no le prestábamos atención a esos comentarios ¿Por qué lo vamos hacer ahora?

- Porque antes no eran tan intensos como lo son ahora – le respondió la chica, dejando de dar vueltas en un solo sitio (como lo había hecho segundos antes) – Hace una hora la jefa del hospital me dijo que me podía tomar la semana libre, porque no habían tantas emergencias ¡COMO SI EN UN PUEBLO MUGGLE NO EXISTIERA EL BANDALISMO Y LOS ACCIDENTES!

- No grites – le suplico Logbottom, haciendo un extraño gesto con los labios. Al parecer con aquella reacción, la menor de los Weasley había hecho una réplica idéntica de su madre cuando se enojaba.

Ginny respiró profundo y tomó una bocana de aire, se dirigió hacia la butaca que tenía al lado del fuego y se sentó en ella.

- Es que ya no lo soporto más, Neville – le confesó la chica, tapándose el rostro con sus manos – Mira, todos esos muggles nos tienen entre ceja y ceja, ya están sospechando que somos magos, y para completar me echaron del hospital.

- No te han echado – le explico su novio, arrodillándosele a un lado – Simplemente….pues….

- Me dieron vacaciones permanentes – completó la pecosa, exasperada – Neville, tu como yo sabemos que ya en este pueblo no encajamos, o ¿Es que acaso no vez como todos los muggles nos miran cuando salimos a dar un paseo? – el chico asintió con la cabeza, y bajo su mirada.

- Si, lo sé cariño…pero es que…

- Pero es que nada, Neville – lo atajó su novia – Ya estoy cansada de todo esto, ya estoy cansada que cada vez que voy al supermercado, todas las señoras me miren de arriba abajo, y agarren sus niños del brazo porque piensan que en cualquier momento puedo sacar mi varita y acecinarlos.

- No seas exagerada.

- ¡No lo soy! – Le espetó Ginny – Simplemente soy realista, nada más.

- ¿Entonces qué? – le preguntó Neville, parándose del suelo - ¿Volvemos a Londres para ver si te encuentras a Miss Granger, alias Mortífaga?

Ginny no respondió en seguida, bajando la mirada se limito a chasquear su lengua, para después suspirar profundo.

- No lo sé – fue lo único que dijo, antes de soltar el llanto – Es que…no se…me siento incomoda aquí….y además…

- Shiiiiit – la calló su novio, colocándole el dedo índice en la comisura de los labios – Veras que pronto todo se compondrá, te lo aseguro – y sellando aquella promesa, le dio un profundo y dulce beso.

ºººººº

Miami Beach.

Hora local: 9:45 AM.

A comparación con el clima que se respiraba en todo el continente europeo, en las playas de Miami Beach se podía observar un sol radiante en lo alto del firmamento.

Ya todo estaba listo para la exposición de pinturas que se realizaría en la Galería:

"Gallery Picture's Patil and associate's"

Y dentro de medía hora se abrirían las puertas.

En el interior de la galería una joven con rasgos hindúes caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que en sus manos sostenía una taza de café.

- Ya tranquilízate – la calmaba un joven de cabellera negra, ojos azules, facciones latinas, cuerpo tonificado y asentó colombiano.

Parvati dejo de caminar de un lado a otro, y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café - ¿Qué tal que no venga nadie? – Preguntó desesperada - ¿Qué tal que todo esto se valla al traste?

- Nada se va a ir al traste – le aseguró su esposo, abrazándola con cariño – Verás que todo va a estar bien.

- Pero es que…

- Amor no te preocupes, tranquilízate y respira profundo – le aconsejó Michael (su esposo) – Todo va a salir a pedir de boca.

Parvati le sonrió, y recostando la cabeza sobre

Su hombro, cerró los ojos.

ººººººººº

Ya había transcurrido una hora y media de juego, y el partido estaba empatado con 263 para cada equipo.

Media hora restaba para que el encuentro terminara, eso quería decir que James tenía que atrapar la Snitch antes que el buscador contrario.

- Y es Loojan con la quaffle – narraba Keyn por el micrófono mágico – Se la pasa a Stevenson y Stevenson se dirige a la portería…- el joven de profundos ojos color miel, miro fijamente a Darwich, el cual le sonrió con suficiencia.

- Y Kevin impide que la quaffle entre por el aro de los Cannons, al parecer los Arrows no están muy contentos que digamos.

James medio escuchaba el griterío que la muchedumbre daba, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos como para enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior.

Muchas imágenes entraban y salían de su cabeza, imágenes que no entendía que demonios significaba:

Una familia de pelirrojos lo saludaban desde el interior de una pequeña casa que parecía una madriguera, un enorme castillo se alzaba sobre las colinas incitándolo a entrar.

Un niño pelirrubio le extendía la mano al tiempo que se mofaba de alguien que estaba a su lado, una muchacha cubierta de pelos de gato estaba tendida sobre una cama, mientras que una mano la acariciaba con parsimonia.

Un hombre con cara demacrada le sonreía, mientras que otra persona lo apuntaba con una varita.

Corría como por una especie de laberinto junto con otro chico no menos de 17 años, agarraban al tiempo una especie de trofeo y al instante se encontraban como en un cementerio.

Un hombre lo amarraba a una estatua, y veía con horror como un ser espeluznante salía por un caldero justo en el momento en que un ser muy pequeño y con cara de rata echaba: Hueso, Carne y Sangre.

Cerró los ojos con brusquedad, para tratar de aminorar un potente dolor de cabeza que le dio en esos momentos. Respiraba con dificultad y a medida que volaba sobre su escoba, sentía como sus pulmones iban perdiendo poco a poco el funcionamiento.

- ¡Y anotan los Arrows! – exclamó Keyn, asiendo voltear al pelicastaño.

- Basta….ya – decía entre dientes, agarrándose la cabeza – No…mas….basta….ya – pero el dolor no se iba, al contrario, era cada vez más intenso.

- 273 a 263 a favor de los Arrows – gritos y abucheos entraban y salían por sus oídos, provocando que le doliera a un más la cabeza.

Poco a poco esos gritos fueron cambiando a unos que decían:

- ¡Vamos Gryffindor, Vamos Gryffindor! Y eran cada vez más intensos.

A medida que el viento le rozaba la cara, aquellos gritos se fueron apagando, dejando solamente unos murmullos que provenían de quien sabe donde.

"– Harry – decía la voz de una joven con insistencia.

- ¿Qué? – gruñía otra voz pero esta era varonil, muy parecida a la de él.

- Me parece….que Sirius no está aquí"

El dolor se intensifico a un más, y como si fuera por "arte de magia" todo se quedo apagado.

Era como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo, era como si algo les hubiera sucedido a las personas que se encontraban admirando el partido.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro y silencioso, lo único que podía escuchar eran diferentes murmullos de muchas personas que él no conocía….aunque dos voces le sonaban muy familiares.

De un momento a otro el dolor de cabeza desapareció, como si se hubiera difuminado en el aire. Respiró con alivio, pero no había terminado aun:

Muchas pero muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasearse por aquella oscuridad, mostrando hechos que el poco a poco iba recordando (pero no sabía porque)

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío, provocando que se deslizaran del mango de la escoba….su respiración volvió a agitarse y…

Estaba sintiendo como sus sentidos lo abandonaban, y sin poderse contener más, calló inconsciente.

- ¡HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – gritaba la voz de una joven, la cual le era muy familiar.

Su escoba fue cayendo a medida que su cuerpo lo hacía, pero antes de que tocara el suelo alguien lo detuvo.

- ¡Fin del partido! – gritó Keyn un tanto asustando, saliendo de la camina de locutor.

- ¡James! – Gritaron varias voces, cuando el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno estuvo en tierra – James, James despierta.

- Esta sudando – exclamó la asustadiza voz de Kelly, arrodillada a su lado – Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo.

- Kelly tiene razón – dijo Kevin, parándose del suelo – Llevémoslo ya, antes de que empeore.

Y con varios "plin" resonando en el estadio, el equipo de los Chudley Cannons desapareció.

ºººººººººº

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! – gritaba la voz de Evelyn, entrando apresuradamente en la oficina de la castaña.

Hermione la miro con el ceño fruncido, ya que había interrumpido una entrevista que tenía - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó contrariada.

- Es…James – respondió entrecortada – A-acabo de…de recibir un…un informe de un…miembro del profeta y…- respiro profundo antes de continuar – Al parecer James perdió el conocimiento en pleno partido.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos, y se levantó de un salto de la silla - ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó, sin podérsela creer.

- Ahora está en San Mungo – le informó su secretaria – Y al parecer esta muy mal.

La chica no sabía que hacer, miro a la joven de rizos pelirrojos que observaba la escena con aprensión, y le ofreció disculpas.

- Señorita Keynbban, discúlpeme pero creo que hoy no podremos hacer la entrevista.

Paola Keynbban dio un bufido de exasperación, y sin si quiera despedirse salió de la oficina.

Evelyn la vio marcharse, para después desviar su mirada hacia la castaña - ¿Vas a ir a verlo? Hermione lo pensó un momento, y asintió con ligereza – Si, sí, ahora mismo – y dándole una sonrisa, desapareció.

La sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo en esos momentos estaba abarrotada de reporteros que esperaban alguna reacción del joven Patterson. Por otro lado, el equipo de los Cannons se encontraban sentados en las desvencijadas sillas, con las caras preocupas y unos que otros ojos cristalizados.

- ¡Señorita! – exclamó la voz de Hermione, re apareciéndose en la recepción.

La mujer gorda y rubia la miro con aprensión – Si, diga – dijo descortésmente.

- Señorita… ¿Me puede decir como esta el Joven James Patterson? – Kevin al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, volteó a ver quien preguntaba por el y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones.

- Hay viene el sanador, pregúntele a el – le contestó la recepcionista, señalándole con los ojos a un hombre mayor que salía por una puerta grande blanca al final del pasillo.

Hermione caminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba el sanador, pero se perdió entre la multitud que se formo en esos instantes.

- ¿Cómo esta James? – le preguntó Ronald al sanador.

El hombre desvió su mirada al suelo, para después mirar sobre los reporteros a una jovencita de ojos marrones que lo observaba preocupada.

- James…sufrió una…se podría decir… "Desconexión cerebral" – y tras las miradas de desconcierto que los presentes colocaron, agregó – Por algún motivo tuvo mucha presión en el momento del partido, su cerebro no resistió tanto ajetreó y poco a poco se fue desconectando. Aun funcionan los sistemas principales que son el pulmonar y el circulatorio, pero la movilidad, el habla y la razón de pensar no están funcionando.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó la voz de Catherine detrás de Ronald.

- Eso quiere decir que la situación del joven Patterson es crítica, y si no recupera el conocimiento en 2 días….podría quedar en coma.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, tragando saliva y reprimiendo un sollozo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se tapo el rostro con las manos. Kevin la miro de reojo y se fue acercando poco a poco.

- Alguna mejora se los comunicare – fue lo último que dijo el sanador, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que acababa de salir.

- No – dijo la castaña en un susurro ahogado – James…no…- y varias lágrimas resbalaron pos sus mejillas.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – la llamó una voz varonil, y la chica asintió lentamente.

- ¿Quién…quien es usted? – preguntó con voz entrecortada, limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que le habían salido por sus ojos.

- Me llamo Kevin Darwich…soy, amigo de James.

Hermione le sonrió y se volvió a morder el labio.

- No te preocupes, el va a estar bien – le aseguro el ojiazul, esbozándole una amplia sonrisa.

**------------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

**_Weno ps me alegro muxo k les haya gustado el anterior chap, ok pos subo rápido los chaps porque ya los tenía escritos desde hace ratik, jijij, así que espero k les guste tbmn este!  
Jiji pos optare por responder los rews aki en la misma historia, para aquellos que not an reguistrados y dejaron rew...y además para k lean las respuestas xd...mientras se como hago un homepage...alguien sabe??????? pork yu nu se Oo ok aki van las respuestikas:  
_**

**_RESPUESTAS A LOS REWS!!!_**

**Tatis: Holis, hay pso estas como ua amiga, que siempre le da algo cuando se caba un chap ¬¬...bueno pos 1 k nad,a grx por el rew y segundo...creo k si mencione a la esposa de james...mmmm es k tengu muy mala memoria...bueno en fin, la esposa de el se llama Evelyn o Emily, así Emily...jijij Emily se llamaba la esposa d ejames, y pork t confundes por los nombres? jijij si tas loka d veras, pos espero ver tu rews en este chap y muchos besos cdt byeeeeeeeeee!**

**hhrldg.Black: Holis, ps si actualizo rápido xk pos estos caps ya lso tenía desde hace rato...jajja jiji me alegro k t haya gustado el chap besitus...  
byeeee**

**Pottercita: Holis niña: Primero gr por el rew...sii ya no me quejo, xd...y segundo...pus obvio q nu voy a djar la historia, e suna d mis favoritas. Y respondiendo a tu 2 rew...ok voy hacer k ese rew cuente como rew en potterfics...mmm mira k soy buena ¬¬ ok...van 4...a ver quienes salvan la patria...o si no...mira k mi huelga sigue en pie, y lo digo n serio...y pus me alegrok t haya gustado el fic y siii arriba el abco harmoniii!!!!!!!!**

**herpotter Gracias x el rew, me alegra k mis historias sean una d tus favoritas  
muchos besos y cdt...byeeeeeeee**

**jc potter A ver, todavia crees k haryr ta muerto? ¬¬ buenooo peo ok me alegro k t haya gustado el chap, espeo ver tu rew tbmn x acá...jijij besitus... byee**

**shinji kun112 Holis, ps como 100pre un honor ler tus coments, em alegro k t este gustando hasta ahora la historia. Si e sun poco raro, jiji y complicado, x eso lo colok como 1 d los temas centrales..  
ok muchos besos cdt byeeeeee!!!!!!**

**_Ok pues sin más ya me voy, dejen bastantikus rews...y como veo k la huelga funciona...ps...hago huelga si no dejan bastantiks rew...no pido tanto...ah y eso tbmn va para RPP k ta mas actualizado x hay...jijij_**

**_BESOA TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	9. Between Dreams

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Menos los del equipo de Quidditch, los nombres de Nostradamus y el de la chik dl anterior cap, al igual que los demás nombres que apareceran al transcurso de este fic, todos son productos de mi imaginación, y si en la vida real se parecen, es pura conincidencia.**

* * *

BY: EmmaKatherineRowling

**9 **

**Between Dreams: **

Un enorme castillo se alzaba al fondo de un amplio e interminable lago, y varios botes se dirigían con parsimonia hacia el.

Una muchedumbre se agolpo en la puerta principal de aquel castillo, y con pasos lentos y nerviosos, un grupillo de chiquillos subían por unas escaleras de piedra.

··· Un niño de cabellera rubia y ojos grises, le extendía la mano a un ser que no podía ver, al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a alguien que estaba al lado ···

De un momento a otro, aquel rubio y aquel castillo se esfumaron en el aire dejando a su paso una absoluta oscuridad.

No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, veía escenas de cosas que el sabía que habían pasado, pero no sabía el porque.

Esas personas, ese castillo, esa sensación de familiaridad¿Qué le estaba pasando?

º/JH/º

- Toma – le ofrecía el ojiazul, extendiéndole una taza con Té de Tila – Eso te tranquilizará un poco.

La castaña le dedico una media sonrisa, y agarrando la taza sobre sus manos aspiro el suave aroma que emanaba la Tila.

- Gracias – le dijo, bebiendo un sorbo grande – La verdad…no se que pensar en estos momentos.

Kevin la miro con mesura, y sentándose a su lado se cruzó de brazos.

- El va a estar bien – le aseguró, dándole una sonrisa – Patterson es un chico fuerte, te lo digo porque lo conozco.

La muchacha rió por lo bajo y tomando otro sorbo de su Té, cerró los ojos.

Trato de recordar aquel beso que guardaba día y noche en el corazón, procurando que nadie se lo robase. Suspiro profundo, al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por sus finos labios.

º/JH/º

Al cabo de cuatro horas, la recepción del hospital comenzó a disminuir en gente, y únicamente en la muchedumbre quedaban:

Unos dos o tres periodistas del profeta que esperaban sacar alguna noticia sobre lo acontecido con Patterson, y cuatro miembros del equipo, incluida Hermione.

Cada vez que la puerta blanca ubicada al final de la sala se habría con sigilo, provocaba que mecánicamente los presentes se levantaran de las desvencijadas sillas.

Media horas más tarde, como por enésima vez, la puerta blanca se abrió, y por ella se mostró el amable rostro del Sanador que estaba curando a James.

- ¡Señor Nostradamus! – Exclamó Hermione, siendo la primera en levantarse de la silla - ¿Cómo se encuentra James?

Nostradamus Lokfortter vaciló un momento, para luego contestar con voz trémula – El joven Patterson aun no tiene ninguna mejora…y….temo que tampoco la tenga mañana.

La ojimarron reprimió un grito, y no puedo evitar que varias lágrimas le surcaran el delicado rostro.

Lokfortter la observo con interés, para luego carraspear con aprensión – James…tiene un estado circular bien, su corazón bombea como si solo estuviera inconciente, al igual que sus pulmones….pero….la lectura cerebral no da mejoras.

- Es extraño – opinó Catherine, sentada en una silla color azul claro – Si tuvo una "Desconexión Cerebral" ¿Por qué sus sentidos principales no están latentes? – el sanador suspiro.

- Si, es extraño – admitió Nostradamus, tosiendo discretamente – Pero eso es lo que da la lectura cerebral.

Al parecer sus ondas cerebrales sufrieron un desordenamiento, provocando así la inmovilidad, pierde de la conciencia y capacidad de razonar.

El desordenamiento de las ondas cerebrales se da por fuertes choqueos o ajetreos internos. Seguramente el joven Patterson tuvo mucha presión, como les explique hace casas horas, y pues…eso provoco que sus demás sentidos se "Desconectaran", por así decirlo, dejando solo al Sistema Pulmonar y el Circulatorio en funcionamiento.

- Pero si…sus ondas cerebrales no se ordenan de nuevo podría…

- Quedar en coma – le completó Nostradamus, al capitán de los Cannons – Y eso sería muy grave, ya que sufriría por completo la desconexión, provocando que los únicos sistemas en funcionamiento dejen de estarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y retirándose de la muchedumbre que se había agolpado frente al sanador, se sentó en una silla alejada.

Me tape el rostro con mis manos, no quería que me vieran llorar, y además, no quería que se formaran especulaciones de que tengo algo con James o cosas por el estilo.

- No quiero – dije en un susurro para mis adentros – No quiero…no quiero que te vallas.

Harry se había ido de mi lado para siempre, y ahora que encontraba a alguien tan parecido a el, a un hombre que me llenaba de dicha, a un ser que estaba comenzando a considerar como un "Amigo", no quería que díos se lo llevara de nuevo.

- Por favor, déjalo conmigo – fue lo último que dije, antes de escuchar un carraspeo al frente mio.

- Ejem, Ejem.

Levanté la cabeza con sigilo, y me seque rápidamente las lágrimas – ¡Señor…Nostradamus! – exclamé, levantándome de la silla de un saltó - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Tú eres la famosa Hermione Granger ¿Verdad? – le preguntó el hombre, escudriñando su rostro con los ojos. La mujer asintió.

Lokfortter sonrió con disimulo, y con voz sutil le dijo – Si quiere…cuando todos se vallan puede entrar al ver al joven Patterson. Estoy seguro que su presencia lo reconfortara – y sin más, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda, no sin antes guiñándole un ojo discreto que solo puedo ver la castaña.

º/JH/º

- ¿Estas segura que te vas a quedar un rato más? – le preguntaba Kevin a la castaña, arqueando las cejas – Mira que ya van a ser mas de las doce, y pues…

- Sí, estoy segura – le ratifico la mujer, sonriéndole.

Hacia escasos le había informado a Kevin que se quedaría una hora, por si alguna nueva novedad se presentaba.

A pesar de que el ojiazul se opuso ante aquello, al final tuvo que rendirse eh irse para su casa solo.

- Hasta luego señorita Granger – se despidió Catherine, pasando por su lado.

- Hasta luego, Catherine.

Y cuando el último reportero se hubo desaparecido, la mujer se sentó de nuevo en una silla y suspiro profundo.

- Ya puede ir a verlo, si quiere – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, lo que ocasionó su sobresalto.

La ojimarron asintió sin mucha convicción, y siguiendo al Sanador cruzó la puerta blanca.

º/JH/º

Una tenue luz iluminaba un largo pasillo con piso perfectamente blanco. Diversas puertas se veían con cada paso que se daba, y un suave golpeteó de sus tacones resonaba en las baldosas.

- Aquí es – dijo Nostradamus, parando frente a una puerta de color café y bordeada de finas líneas color turquesa – Trata de no hacer mucho ruido – fue lo último que le dijo, antes de que entrar por la puerta de enseguida.

La castaña respiro profundo, y colocando una mano en el picaporte, abrió la puerta.

ºººººººººººº

Miami Beach.

Hora local: 6:30 AM.

La galería había salido a pedir de boca. Los medios mas importantes de USA habían ido a presenciar el evento, y las mejores pinturas de Parvati Patil habían salido en las mejores prensas del país.

- ¿Si ves? Te lo dije – le decía Michael, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Que la galería de arte iba a ser estupenda.

La mujer con rasgos hindúes sonrió ampliamente – Tenías razón, amor – asintió, dándole un beso en los labios – No debí colocarme tan paranoica esta mañana.

- Es normal – comentó su esposo, abrazándola – Es decir, era tu primera exposición de arte y a pesar de que ya habías mostrado tu talento antes, pues en frente de los medios y la gente…pues…a cualquiera le dan nervios.

La muchacha asintió, y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesita que había al fondo del recinto.

Vertió un contenido amplio de Coca-Cola dentro de un vaso de cristal, y tomó un largo sorbo. Luego dejó el vaso (a medio beber) en sima de la mesa, y suspiro profundo, al tiempo que sentía unas varoniles manos sobre sus caderas.

- ¿Quieres jugar? – le preguntó Michael, susurrándole al oído en tono sensual.

La mujer asintió, y retrocediendo unos pasos, dejo que los fornidos brazos del joven le rozaran el vientre.

Los labios del pelinegro se deslizaron por el cuello de la mujer hindú, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Poco a poco, sus instintos "animales" se fueron apoderando de el, y haciendo caso omiso de que estaban en plena galería de arte, comenzó a bajar el cierre de la blusa a su amada esposa.

En escasos segundos la chica quedo completamente desnuda, y el joven solo se había quedado con la corbata en el cuello.

Se miraron fijamente, y acercando lentamente sus rostros se fundieron en un candente y pasional beso.

ºººººººººº

Le agarró fuertemente la mano, mientras lo miraba fijamente – Por favor, despierta – le decía en un susurro, tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

Ya llevaba media hora sentada en la orilla de la cama de James, y había tratado en lo posible de que sus lágrimas no surcaran su rostro por tercera vez.

Verlo en ese estado: conectado a maquinas muggles (hechizadas con magia) para que pudiera respirar mejor (a pesar de que su sistema respiratorio estaba bien) era triste.

El electrocardiograma sonaba con un débil "Ti-Ti-Ti" a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Hermione inhalo un hondo suspiro, al tiempo que le apretaba más fuerte aquella calida mano al ojiverde.

- No quiero perderte – dijo inconcientemente, para después secarse unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

Un hombre con cara de mounstro le sonreía maquiavélicamente por un espejo, y alguien (el cual no podía ver) sostenía una piedra al parecer de color rojo. Después todo se volvía negro y se sumergía en la confusión

Cuando la tercera semana de octubre dio su arribo en el continente europeo, las lluvias se intensificaron y poco a poco se comenzó a notar que el frío invierno llegaba pronto con sus vendavales.

Hermione se había quedado en el hospital hasta el otro día, donde tuvo que pedir permiso en su trabajo para poder faltar.

No había podido conciliar el sueño, ya que a cada segundo se levantaba para ver si James se encontraba bien, y lo volvía hacer 5 segundos después.

La puerta se comenzó abrir lentamente, y por ella apareció Nostradamus, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días – la saludo, provocando que diera un pequeño respingo – Disculpe, no era mi intensión asustarla.

Hermione le sonrió con franqueza – No se preocupe, igual últimamente ando dando respingos en todas partes.

El sanador sonrió, para luego fijar su mirada en James - ¿Y bien? – preguntó curioso, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

La castaña dudo si responder o no, finalmente opto por la primera opción – Pues…en toda la noche no hubo cambios ni nada por el estilo.

Nostradamus chasqueo la lengua, y le agarró el mentón con mesura, para después mover negativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo ve? – le preguntó la ojimarron, un tanto nerviosa. El sanador se paso la lengua por sus resecos labios, y con voz gruesa contestó:

- No esta nada bien, y el problema es que esta peor de lo que estaba ayer.

Aquellas palabras fueron lo que provoco el pánico en Hermione. ¿Estaba más grave que ayer? Pero como era posible, si ella había estado todo el tiempo con el ¿Qué había pasado?

En ese momento no puedo reprimir el llanto que estaba gozoso por salir, y frente al anciano sanador, soltó las lágrimas.

El hombre la miro con ternura, para después irla abrazar – No se preocupe – le comenzó a decir, con voz paternal – El joven Patterson se va a recuperar, el es fuerte…ya vera.

Un niño de unos once años se sentaba sobre una butaca de madera, al tiempo que una señora de edad le colocaba un extraño sombrero en la cabeza.

"En Slytherin, no" pensaba aquel infante, mientras el extraño sombrero abría una rendija que al parecer era la comisura de su boca.

James estaba aturdido ¿Qué quería decir aquel niño con "En Slytherin, no"? además ¿Qué significa Slytherin¿Se estaba volviendo loco¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo¿Por qué tenía todo esos sueños tan extraños? Y además ¿Por qué sentía que todo eso ya lo había vivido?

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó aquel sombrero, y una barahúnda se formo en todo el comedor.

¿Gryffindor¿Slytherin¿Un sombrero que habla por si solo¿Qué era todo eso?

El mismo infante se paro del asiento, y con parsimonia se fue acercando hacia una larga mesa, donde varios estudiantes le sonreían con alegría.

- Tranquilízate – se decía el moreno para si, mientras miraba aquella escena. Aun no podía distinguir al niño, y una jovencita de tan bien unos once años o doce, la veía borrosa.

- Tranquilízate – se volvió a repetir, para después quedar en completa oscuridad…aquella oscuridad que siempre aparecía cada vez que volvía a ser James Patterson.

Hermione asintió con lentitud, y se limpio las lágrimas con la manga del buzo que llevaba puesto.

- Le sugiero que valla a descansar – le aconsejó el viejo sanador, sonriéndole – Estuvo toda la noche aquí, y al parecer no durmió bien. Es mejor que se valla a su casa, se de un buen duchazo y se acueste a dormir, más tarde si quiere puede venir a visitarlo.

La chica lo pensó un momento, y al final accedió, igual hoy era martes festivo y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Sonriendo salió del cuarto, no sin antes decirle a Nostradamus – Cualquier novedad me avisa – y salio por la puerta.

El sanador se quedo ensimismado viendo la puerta donde hacia unos segundos había salido la castaña, y en un susurro inaudible, dijo – Creo que muy pronto, todo va a volver como hace 5 años.

ººººººº

Bradford, sector de "Chonters Hutland"

Hora local: 8:30 AM

Ginny entró a la casa dando un portazo a la puerta, estaba harta y apunto de matar al primer que se le atravesara.

- ¡Me largo de aquí ahora mismo! – exclamó de grito en cuello, subiendo por las escaleras ruidosamente.

Su novio (el cual estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno) dio un salto y se asomo por la puerta desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le preguntaba, subiendo por las escaleras detrás de ella.

La pelirroja no respondió al instante, primero entro al cuarto (abriendo la puerta con un fuerte Aloahmora) y se dirigió hacia el closet que tenía frente a su cama.

- ¡Que ya estoy harta, Neville! – le respondió, sacando con fuerza algunas prendas del armario y metiéndolas en una maleta – Que ya me quiero largar de este asqueroso pueblo muggle, no soporto estar aquí ni un minuto más.

- ¿Pero…pero que fue lo que paso?

Ginny bufó exasperada, y se dejo caer sobre el colchón de la cama – Cuando salí a trotar al parque, me encontré a la señora Lane, la cual me miro de arriba a bajo y me dijo¿Dónde esta su escoba? Yo pensaba que la gente como usted no caminaba si no que volaba o flotaba – dijo, emitiendo una chillona y mandona voz - ¡Y ESO FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO!

Neville se quedo callado, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su novia estaba harta de aquel pueblo, quería irse de hay lo más rápido que pudiera, pero el no quería irse de hay, además, si se iban tendría que ser a Londres, y eso era lo que menos quería.

- Amor – comenzó a decir con dulzura – Mira, si tal vez….

- ¡NO me vas a convencer esta vez, Neville! – le espetó la pelirroja, incorporándose en la cama – Ya tome una decisión, y hoy mismo me largo de aquí.

- ¿No hay otra solución? – quiso saber el carirredondo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Neville, pero regresaré a Londres.

- ¿Y si vas donde tus padres? – le sugirió Logbottom, al tiempo que le brillaba los ojos.

Ginny negó rotundamente – No – dije en un hilo de vos, acomodando mejor sus ropas en la maleta – Cuando me fui de la madriguera contigo, jure jamás volver a esa casa, ya que mi madre no aceptada nada de lo que yo quería para mi vida. No quiso que yo fuera doctora de muggles si no de magos, y no acepto nuestra relación…además, no quería que su única hija se fuera de su lado, por lo cual me harte y me fui a vivir contigo…y le grite en su cara que NUNCA iba a volver a aquella casa del demonio.

El hombre se quedo de piedra – Le… ¿Le dijiste eso a…a tu madre? – preguntó sin podérsela creer. La pelirroja asintió con lentitud.

El ojinegro agacho la cabeza, y la miro con sosiego – Te alejaste de tu familia por mi culpa – dijo en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas le rodaban por aquellas mejillas redondas – Te alejaste de la mujer que te cuido día y noche por…por estar conmigo.

Ginny dejo de empacar la ropa, para mirar a su novio – No…no fue tu culpa, Neville – le aseguro, sentándose a su lado – Fue mi decisión. Cuando me dijiste que querías vivir conmigo, eso también lo había pensando, y….bueno, cuando me lo dijiste no pensé mucho. Quería alejarme de la madriguera, quería formar una vida nueva tal cual lo habían hecho mis hermanos, y por solo ser la única niña de la familia, no iba a permitir que todos los planes que tenía contigo se fueran al desagüe.

El joven la miro con los ojos encharcados, y la abrazo fuertemente - ¿Entonces no es mi culpa? – preguntó con inocencia.

- No – le confirmó su novia, para después agarrarle el rostro y mirarlo fijamente – Mira amor, yo te amo mucho, tú fuiste el único que me dio cariño sincero de verdad. Ni Dean, ni Anthony, ni el mismo Harry puedo hacer eso.

Cuando me ennovie con Harry en 5 curso y el estaba en sexto, era la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra porque por fin estaba con el hombre que tanto había soñado. Sus besos y sus carisias me inquietaban como nunca, creía que eso iba a durar para siempre, pero luego tuvimos que terminar por culpa de Voldemort, y hay me di cuenta que no quería compartir mi corazón con alguien que podría morir tarde o temprano, y que estaría lejos de mi, además….Harry se merece alguien mejor que yo, no una niña berrinchuda y caprichosa como lo era la Ginny Weasley de hace 5 años – Neville estaba callado, escuchando atentamente a su novia – Y entonces llegaste tú cuando yo apenas estaba en sexto, aun no podía entender que el amor de mi vida se había alejado de mi, y estaba muy triste. Pero fueron tus palabras las que me sacaron de aquel mar de lágrimas, y las que me hicieron ver en ti la gran persona que nunca vi…

Flash Back

_Ya había pasado un año desde que Ginny Weasley había terminado con Harry Potter. La joven estaba muy mal, ya no comía ni podía dormir bien. Todas las noches se despertaba en su dormitorio, y miraba con ensimismamiento el dosel de su cama. Recordaba los momentos tan felices que había pasado con Harry, los días de fulgurante sol en que se besaban con pasión y amor, los días en que ella le decía que lo amaba, y el le correspondía con una sonrisa o un corto beso. _

_Ella creía que eso iba a durar para siempre, que iban a salir de Hogwarts y se iban casar o algo por el estilo, es más, hasta estaba soñando con lo bonito que quedaba su nombre como la señora Potter. _

_Suspiro con vaguedad, y miro a su alrededor: No se había dado cuenta que se había salido de su camino, y ahora estaba en quien sabe donde. _

_Tanto tiempo estudiando en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y no había aprendido a reconocer cada uno de los pasillos y pasadizos que este guardaba. _

_Miro su reloj de bolsillo con ensimismamiento, faltaba media hora para que empezara la absorta clase de Pociones. Suspiro de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar con lentitud por aquel desolado pasillo. _

_- Harry – dijo a lo bajo, suspirando de nuevo – Como quisiera tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, como quisiera fundirme con tu aroma seductor, como quisiera besar aquellos provocativos labios, como quisiera volver a estar contigo. _

_Varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, y se las limpió rápidamente con la manga de su túnica. Había jurado no volver a llorar por el, y aquel día había roto su promesa….pero es que ¿Cómo quería no llorar por el y no ponerse triste, si todo lo que una vez había soñado se había ido al traste? _

_- MALDITO VOLDEMORT – gritó sin poderse contener, su voz resonó como eco por el desierto pasillo – MALDITO, SI NO FUERA POR TI, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTARÍA CON EL, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTARÍA BESANDOME CON EL….TE DETESTO, QUSIERA QUE MURIERAS AHORA MISMO…QUE TE PUDRIERAS EN EL INFIERNO….- Se dejo caer sobre el frío suelo, mientras sus pobres rodillas recibían el impacto. _

_Había reprimido por mucho tiempo aquellas lágrimas, y hoy era el día en que las iba a derramar todas, hasta la última, hasta que no pudiera llorar más. Hoy sería el día en que derramaría toda su furia contra Voldemort, toda su frustración y toda su amargura por no estar en esos momentos con su gran amor. _

_Aquel líquido salino comenzó a salir por sus ojos, como si tuviera una fuga, pero no le importaba. Estaba triste, con rabia, desolada, con frustración, en si, muchos sentimientos acumulados en su pequeño corazón. _

_Sigilosos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar por los desolados pasillos en los que se encontraba Ginny, llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se lo puso enfrente. _

_- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó la voz de un joven, arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Por qué lloras, Ginny? – la joven levantó el rostro, y con la vista nublada, reconoció a Neville Logbottom, aquel chico torpe de la casa Gryffindor. _

_- ¡Neville! – exclamó asustada, y se limpió rápidamente las lagrimas –Eh….nada, solo…bueno…me entro una basurita, nada más. _

_El chico arqueó las cejas- Puedes debió haber sido bastante grande – opinó, mirándola inquisidoramente – Porque parece que tus ojos tuvieran una fuga. _

_La muchacha negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole jovialmente – No…estoy bien, enserio Neville. _

_- ¿Es por Harry? – quiso saber el muchacho, sin más rodeos. La pelirroja agacho su mirada, y se quedo mirando el frío suelo de piedra. _

_- Eh…- balbuceó, para después tragar saliva – Pues…más o menos. _

_- ¿Lo sigues extrañando? – la chica asintió con lentitud, y se mordió el labio inferior. _

_Neville la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que le decía al oído – Debes continuar con tu vida, Ginny, no puedes dejar que algo tan pequeño como esto te impida proseguir y seguir buscando aquella meta que tanto añoras. No puedes permitir que algo tan absurdo derrote todos tus sueños, y te deje viviendo en un mundo en el que solo la soledad y la tristeza mandan. _

_Tienes que entender que en esta vida hay Alti-Bajos, y como a veces serás muy feliz, también serás muy triste. Habrán días en que el sol resplandezca en el firmamento, otros, en que solamente verás una nube negra sobre tu cabeza…pero no te puedes dejar vencer por eso, porque para eso existen los amigos, y para eso existen las segundas oportunidades. _

_No te des el lujo de embarcarte en un barco que no vale la pena subir, mejor quédate en la playa, probando los ricos cocos de las palmeras, y dibujando trocitos de esperanza en la blanca arena… _

Fin del Flash Back

Neville sonrió – Te amo – le dijo en un susurro, y luego le dio un profundo beso.

No supieron cuanto tiempo duro, pero al cabo de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire – Esta bien – dijo por fin, sonriendo de nuevo – Si te quieres ir de aquí, nos iremos, pero aguanta unos días más, hasta que pueda encontrar una casa en la capital¿Te parece? – Ginny chasqueó la lengua – Esta bien – dijo por fin, y le dio otro beso – Pero solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides.

ºººººº

Tochhaunw, a las afueras de París, Francia.

Hora local: 9:15am

Llegas a tu casa con aplomo, cierras la puerta y miras el recinto con sosiego. Sabes que ella no esta hay, sabes que se fue hace más de un mes, pero sientes como si en cualquier momento se fuera aparecer y te diera un calido beso en tus fríos labios.

Quieres que ella aparezca, pero a la vez deseas que no. Entiendes que con la que hiciste el amor el último día de su estancia en Francia, no es la que verdaderamente deseas, pero necesitabas un calor de mujer que te quitara aquel frío reconcentrado en tu cuerpo.

Subes por las escaleras con lentitud, dejas que tus pies te conduzcan hacia donde ellos saben que tú siempre vas. Últimamente ya no usas el cerebro para manejar tus pies, sino que ellos saben (como si pensaran) cuales son tus sitios preferidos.

Colocas tu gruesa y blanca mano sobre el picaporte de una fina puerta, y la abres con sosiego. Entras a la habitación, y miras con sigilo todo lo que esta contiene.

Ya habías perdido el conteo de cuantas veces la haz visitado, después de que contaste 500 el último día de la semana pasada.

Respiras profundo, tratando de inhalar el dulce aroma que esta desprendía cada vez que se encontraba dormida en aquel cuarto. Te acercas a la cama, y comienzas a tocar las

Sabanas que la cubren con tu gruesa mano, quisieras que con eso ella apareciera sobre el colchón, desnuda y apunto de permitirte que la hagas tuya de nuevo.

Te sientas en la cama para luego desplomarte con torpeza, al tiempo que te tapas el rostro con tus manos. Comienzas a respirar lentamente, deseando tenerla sobre ti, sin ropa, y tú acariciándole aquella suave espalda; aunque la verdad, no quieres a Samantha, si no que quieres a Hermione.

La quieres hacer tuya, quieres escuchar los gemidos de placer de aquella ojimarron mientras tú le das lo que ella pida.

Deseas que grite tu nombre, al tiempo que tu la acaricias con delicadeza en su vientre.

Tu instinto animal esta loco por probar aquel cuerpo, por tocar aquellos senos, por besar aquella boca, por hacerla tuya hasta el final. La quieres a ella, solo a ella y a nadie más.

ºººººº

Polonia-Ciudad de Varsovia.

Ya había pasado varios días desde que Luna había salido furiosa de la casa Weasley, con su hija Dulce en manos.

A pesar de que habían hecho las pases, Luna seguía comportándose un tanto alejada del pelirrojo, y eso a el le irritaba.

No soportaba que cada vez que salía de trabajar, Luna no lo recibiera con un beso y un juego de mandarina como siempre lo hacía, si no con un simple – Hola – y listo, eso era todo.

Además, que cada vez que se sentaban a la mesa, la rubia comenzara a insinuar cosas sobre Londres o Hermione, algo así como:

- En Londres deben ya de ser las 4 de la tarde o, Hermione seguramente supiera realizar aquel encantamiento.

Estaba harto, y cansado de aquellas insinuaciones ridículas.

Sabía que Luna quería ir a Londres para visitar a su padre que hacia tiempo no veía….pero…no soportaría el hecho de que en algún momento viera a Hermione caminando por la calle, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Respiro profundo, y se acerco a la nevera, saco de hay una jarra grande de juego de mora y la vertió en un vaso de cristal.

Se dirigió hacia la sala, y se desplomó en el sofá, al tiempo que miraba con sosiego el cielo raso.

Tomo un sorbo amplio de juego, y después escucho que un fuerte golpeteo resonaba en la ventana. Arqueo las cejas, y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de origen del ruido: La ventana.

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de centro, y corrió el vidrio, para ver a una lechuza grisácea que llevaba el profeta.

- El profeta matutino – dijo Ron por lo bajo, y entregándole unas cuantas monedas, quito el periódico de su pata, y volvió a cerrar la ventana.

Agarró de nuevo el vaso de cristal, al tiempo que abría con parsimonia el periódico.

En la primera plana resonaba un gran titulo que decía:

TRAGICO ACCIDENTE EN ROLLY WON SPLEEN.

- ¿El estadio de quidditch? – Preguntó el pecoso, quedándose parado en medio de la sala - ¿Qué habrá pasado? – como nunca se podía aguantar su inquita curiosidad, abrió la página que le indicaba el índice, y comenzó a leer:

**DESMAYO EN ROLLY WON SPLEEN: **

"El sábado pasado, cuando se comenzaba los octavos de finales, los Chudley Cannons se enfrentaron con los Arrows, los cuales jugaban de visitantes en el estadio Rolly Won Spleen.

Todo iba (se podría decir) muy bien para ambos equipos, aunque los Arrows llevaban la delantera por 10 puntos, y solo restaba media hora de juego.

Toda la muchedumbre estaba siguiéndole los pasos a James Patterson (el buscador de los Cannons) y estaba apunto de agarrar la Snitch, cuando de un momento a otro el joven se desmayo.

Lo llevaron a San Mungo de urgencias, y hay los sanadores le pronosticaron que había sufrido una "Desconexión cerebral" donde todos sus sentidos principales se habían desordenado, y había provocado la perdida de conocimiento.

Según lo que dijeron los sanadores, es que el joven Patterson debe despertar el día de hoy, porque si no se quedaría en estado de coma. Su situación es muy crítica, y los Cannons están sufriendo por su salud, porque si algo le pasa, el equipo tendría que buscar a un nuevo buscador en solo 2 semanas, para que cuando volvieran de las vacaciones, tuvieran el equipo completo.

Solo deseamos que Patterson se recupere pronto, y siga volando en su escoba como siempre lo ah hecho"

- Pobre – dijo Ron por lo bajo, cuando termino de leer la noticia – Ojala se recupere pronto, porque creo que gracias a el es que los Cannons están en la sima – siguió volteando las hojas, cuando se detuvo en la mitad del periódico.

Se quedo de piedra al ver la foto magica que se movía frente a sus ojos:

Un joven moreno de unos 22 años, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y cuerpo excepcional, le sonreía jovialmente, al tiempo que le boleaba la mano.

Bajo aquella gran foto, un nombre (escrito en letras doradas) resonaba:

"James Kolmyn Patterson, buscador de los Chudley Cannons"

Al leer el nombre, abrió los ojos como platos, y se acerco más el periódico a sus ojos, provocando que el vaso del jugo que llevaba en la mano, se estrellara contra el suelo y se hiciera añicos.

- ¿Pero que demonios…? – Preguntaba Luna, bajando a todo correr por las escaleras - ¿Qué paso aquí, Ron? – la rubia miro el desastre que se había formado en su impecable sala: manchas de jugo de mora habían caído por todas partes, en los muebles, las mesas, los portarretratos, las paredes, en fin, sin contar los trocitos de vidrio roto esparcidos por el suelo.

El pelirrojo no le respondió al instante, estaba como en estado de shock mirando el Profeta con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Ron! – lo llamó su esposa con los brazos cruzados – Ron…Ron¡Ronald Billius Weasley! – exclamó la rubia, con la cara roja como un tomate.

El pecoso salió torpemente de su letardo, y miro confundido a su mujer - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó inocente - ¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre completo?

Luna levantó una ceja – Eso mismo te pregunto yo – le contestó, con los brazos cruzados y la cara roja - ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

Ron miro la sala y abrió la boca con sorpresa, al parecer apenas se había dado cuenta el desastre que había formado su pequeño vaso con jugo de mora.

- Eh…yo…este…hay una buena explicación, Luna – le aseguro su esposo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Pues eso espero, por tu bien.

El hombre trago saliva, estaba muy consternado, no sabía por donde empezar.

- Pues…este – si no le explicaba bien, Luna era capaz de echarle la primera maldición que le viniera a la cabeza, porque para ella su gran tesoro en esa casa era la sala, la cual tenía que estar impecable y como una cajita de cristal.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Luna en tono amenazante, el cual cohibió un poco al pelirrojo – Estoy esperando una buena explicación, Billius.

Ron hizo una mueca al escuchar su segundo nombre, y maldijo a su madre por lo bajo.

- Pues…- balbuceó – Este…es que….mira – y le mostró el periódico.

- Si, un periódico¿Y que? – saltó Luna, desconcertada.

- Mira la foto – le dijo su esposo, señalando en la mitad de la página.

La rubia arqueo las cejas - ¿Qué quieres que mire? – le preguntó sin entender.

Ron dio un bufido de exasperación, y le arrebato el periódico. Lo doblo por la mitad y le coloco la foto sobre sus narices - ¡Mira! – le dijo, señalándosela con el dedo índice - ¿Te parece familiar?

Luna la observo por varios segundos, para después soltar un gritito de sorpresa – ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, pero si…si se parece a Harry! – el chico asintió.

- Y doy todos los galeones del mundo por apostar que el es Harry – la mujer arqueó las cejas, y miro desorbitada a su marido.

- ¿Piensas que el es Harry? – le preguntó sin entender, Ron asintió – Pero…Ron…Harry ya…

- ¡Si ya se, el murió hace 5 años! – Exclamó el pecoso – Pero… ¿Qué tal que en verdad no haya muerto? – la rubia hizo un gesto extraño con la boca, esa idea sonaba muy descabellada hasta para alguien que cree en los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

- Amor…esa idea suena muy…bueno….no tiene sentido hasta para mi – el hombre soltó un bufido, y se paso sus manos por la cara – Además, mira que ese chico se llama James Patterson, y tiene el cabello castaño, y no posee esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía Harry.

- Si, pero si tiene los ojos verdes, la misma sonrisa de Harry, y el mismo color de piel – le testarudo el pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos – Además ¿No te parece extraño que su nombre sea James¡Luna…recuerda que el segundo nombre de Harry era James¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

La muchacha se quedo callada, y respiro exasperada – Esta bien…hagamos de cuenta que ese tal Patterson sea Harry….pero entonces… ¿Qué ganamos con eso?

Ron se quedo pensando, y luego de unos minutos exclamo:

- ¡Luna, iremos a Londres!

**------------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

**_Ps sorry x la demora, es k taba concentrada escribiendo el chap 28 d esta historia para potterfics, jajaja jiuuu lo d la huelga sirvio haya...vamos a ver si acá funciona ...  
dejen 7 rew como minimo o se kedaran con la incertidumbre d sabe rk suce en lo prox chaps, k tan RE BUENO...y ablo en serio...mmm los dejo a su pensamiento...si no kierne ir a san mungo x lokera entonces solo dejen un rew jajja_**

**_RESPUESTAS A LOS REWS!!!_**

**AtRaM Potter: Hey ps grx x el rew, y claro k la seguire continuando, si dios kiere byeeeeeee**

**shinji kun112 Holis, ps a ver...huuu yo creo mucho en el destino, no se tu...y la suerte, no em ghsta xk aveces es mala...grrrrr odio eso...jaja así k ps como se van encontrando los personajes t lo dejo a tu libe albeldrio...  
gracias x el rew y chauzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!11**

**Tatis: Holis lokis: Ok ps a ver 1 grx por el rew y segundo...siii pobre d mi james/harry, ta sufriendo...a mi como k me gusta hacer sufrir a harry y a hermy no? jaja mala mala...y lo d los amigos grrrrr no me los recuerde, k la únik k me cae bn es Luna...jijij y ps como tu diiste, si hermy le hubiera contado a harry, xd...no habría historia...besoso byeeeeeee**

**hhrldg.Black: Holis, ps primero que nada muchas gracias x tu rew y segundo...si esos flash me memoria a mi tbmn me encnata, jaja particularmente cuando recuerda a la castaña xd...**

**_Ok pues sin más ya me voy, dejen bastantikus rews..,..oyeron???????? x su bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jaja okas byeeee_**

**_BESO A TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	10. Revelaciones

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JKR y la WB. Menos los del equipo de Quidditch, los nombres de Nostradamus y el de la chik dl anterior cap, al igual que los demás nombres que apareceran al transcurso de este fic, todos son productos de mi imaginación, y si en la vida real se parecen, es pura conincidencia.**

* * *

BY: EmmaKatherineRowling

**10 **

**Revelaciones: **

Después de almorzar, la castaña regreso de nuevo a San Mungo, donde los integrantes de los Cannons se encontraban en la sala de espera.

- Hola, Hermione – la saludo Kevin, cuando esta apareció en plena recepción - ¿Dormiste bien?

La castaña asintió, sonriéndole – Eh…si…si dormí bien, poco, pero descanse que es lo importante.

- James sigue mal – le informó el ojiazul, moviendo la cabeza – Hace un momento Nostradamus salió y nos dijo que no esta mejorando, y que su situación empeora. Lo peor, es que al parecer en muy poco tiempo se puede quedar en coma, porque sus sistemas están ya fallando.

Hermione dio un gritito ahogado - ¿En coma? – repitió, sin podérsela creer – Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? No….el no…díos mio.

Kevin la abrazo con delicadeza – Ya…no vallas a llorar otra vez – le aconsejó – Mejor cálmate, y relájate. Ven, vamos a charlar con los chicos.

La ojimarron asintió, y se dejo llevar hacia las desvencijadas sillas.

ºººººº

Bradford, sector de "Chonters Hutland"

Hora local: 1:05 PM.

- ¡Amor! – Gritaba un joven de cara redonda y ojos oscuros, en el recibidor – Amor…amor baja.

Ginny comenzó a bajar con desgano por las escaleras, y sonrió al ver a su novio - ¿Qué pasa? – Neville sonrió de oreja a oreja, y la abrazo con ímpetu.

- Ya conseguí una casa – le dijo en el oído – Esta ubicada en el centro de Londres, y el barrio se llama "Loserville" y además esta cerca del cementerio donde enterramos a Harry.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, el semblante a la muchacha se le cambio por completo, y sonriendo le dio un calido beso – Eres el mejor – le dijo, abrazando – Gracias amor, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

Veía como una jovencita de unos trece años de edad (la cual no le podía ver la cara) y un joven también de esa edad, pero un poco más alto que la chica, pasaban por el hueco de un gran árbol, que al parecer tenía manos en vez de ramas.

Estaban raspados, y ensangrentados, todo parecía que se habían enfrentado a alguien o a algo.

- ¡Auch! – escucho exclamar la voz de un joven, al sentir el peso de la chica sobre el suyo.

- Lo siento – dijo esta de inmediato, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Aquellos chicos como que buscaban algo, porque miraban por todas partes, con rapidez y miedo. James sentía que los conocía, es más, presentía que aquel joven era el cuando pequeño.

Siguió los pasos de aquellos chicos, y vio con sorpresa como un haz de luz salía de la punta de una varita, y se estrellaba en medio del pecho de un adulto, con nariz puntiaguda y cabello grasoso.

Aquel rostro, ese rostro le era muy familiar, pero…no…no podía ser… ¿Acaso estaba recordando el nombre¿Ese no era Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor de Pociones?

Hermione abrió la puerta con parsimonia, y la dejo abierta para que Kevin entrara.

Se miraron de reojo, y luego se fueron a sentar en las pequeñas butacas de madera que había a lado y lado de la cama de James.

- Hay amigo¿Qué situación, no? – Le preguntó Kevin, mirándolo con sosiego – Mira James, es hora de que te levantes y agarres tu escoba….se esta oxidando por tu culpa.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, y movió la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – quiso saber el americano, arqueando las cejas. La muchacha negó.

- Por nada, simplemente me recuerdas a…aun amigo que tuve en mi infancia –y recordó a Ron.

Después miro a James…no podía resistir las ganas de besarlo y probar aquellos labios que la excitaban - Ya compórtate –se reprendió por lo bajo, suspirando profundo – Recuerda que el no es Harry, y no puedes seguir viviendo de su recuerdo. Además, James tiene esposa….- y hablando de Emily…

- Kevin – lo llamó la joven, el chico la miro – Y….y ¿Emily sabe lo que esta pasando? – Kevin negó con la cabeza.

- No, la tratamos de localizar ayer, pero al parecer el número que dejo en casa de James ya no existe.

Hermione abrió la boca – Ah…ya – y después miro fijamente al moreno.

- Harry – dijo en un susurro inaudible…

Sí, su profesor de Pociones, pero ¿Cómo sabía eso? luego, aquella escena se borro, y en su lugar apareció la que vio cuando estaba en el partido contra los Arrows:

Se encontraba como en una especie de cementerio, un hombre con cara de rata alzaba una varita y le daba de lleno en el pecho al joven que lo acompañaba.

- ¡Nooooo! – gritaba desesperado.

Después, unas cuerdas invisibles lo comenzaron amarrar contra una lapida que resonaba con el nombre de:

TOM RYDDLE.

A James le comenzó a dolor fuertemente la cabeza. Ya había vivido aquello, y poco a poco iba sintiendo quien era en realidad.

Un hombre encapuchado lo miraba fijamente, James también lo miro y reconoció aquel rostro:

Era colagusano el servidor de…

Todo comenzó a pasar tan rápido, primero aquel hombre fue sacando los huesos de la lapida en la que estaba firmemente amarrado, después el mismo hombrecillo se corto una parte de su brazo y lo vertió junto con aquellos huesos en un caldero grande y negro, para luego acercarse con sigilo a el y con un cuchillo lastimarle el brazo hasta que le saliera sangre.

James grito por dentro, y con horror, vio como una figura renacía del caldero, una figura que poco a poco reconoció.

Estaba entendiendo todo, sabía lo que estaba pasando. El dolor en su cabeza se intensifico a medida que aquel mounstro salía del caldero, lo estaba recordando todo, poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando. Estaba empezando a entender porque se sentía tan extraño cuando conoció a Hermione…estaba entendiendo todo.

Aquel mounstro salió por completo del caldero, delgado, con cara blanca como una calavera, con los ojos amoratados y una nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente. Se miraron fijamente, y James soltó un grito ahogado.

De su frente se comenzó a formar una marca, una marca en forma de rayo….mas bien…estaba volviendo a renacer la cicatriz de aquel eterno héroe. Estaba volviendo a los recuerdos de quien era….estaba volviendo a ser Harry Potter.

ºººººº

Polonia-Ciudad de Varsovia.

- ¿Y que vamos hacer en Londres? – le preguntaba Luna, una vez Ron le comentó su descabellado plan.

Ron sonrió – Pues ver si ese tal James Patterson es Harry Potter – le contestó, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La rubia arqueó las cejas - ¿Y como se lo piensas decir¡Hola James, mira es que me preguntaba si por casualidad eres Harry Potter el chico este que murió hace 5 años en la batalla final con "Quien tu sabes"! – Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Así?

El pecoso negó – Claro que no, se lo diremos de una forma más sutil – y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, se perdió de vista.

Luna se quedo con la boca abierta y los brazos cruzados. Después miro su preciada sala – ¡Ron! – Exclamó furiosa – ¡Ron, antes de irnos como espías a Londres ven y limpia la sala! – y resopló con rabia…

ººººººº

Miami Beach.

Hora local: 6:13 AM.

"Ring-ring-ring-ring" sonaba aquel teléfono en la casa de la esquina de playa.

Una mujer de rasgos hindúes baja a contestarlo - ¿Bueno? – pregunta con voz de sueño, por el auricular.

- ¿Parvati? – Resuena la voz de una mujer, al otro lado del teléfono - ¿Eres tú?

La chica la cual responde al nombre de Parvati Patil, asiente con un débil – Aja ¿Quién eres tú?

- Pues yo, tónica – le contesta la mujer de voz grave – Lavender ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste?

Parvati abre los ojos como platos ¿Acaso era Lavender, su amiga del alma? No lo podía creer.

- ¿Lavender Brown, la que estudio conmigo en Hogwarts? – pregunta sin podérsela creer.

- Si, la misma – Parvati da un gritito por el teléfono, provocando que Lavender lo aleje de sus oídos, porque si no le dañaría los tímpanos.

- ¡Hay, casi me dejas sorda! – Le reprocha su amiga, para después soltar una carcajada – Parv, te llamo para invitarte al Baby Chauwer que voy hacer este domingo.

La hindú vuelve a gritar sorprendida – Ahhhh ¿Estas embarazada? – Pero sin esperar respuesta, añade – Hay, pero si ese Dean no pierde el tiempo.

La mujer se ríe por el otro lado del auricular, y le dice que la espera. Parvati asiente, y le promete que estará en Londres bien por la mañana…y que para la próxima que le valla a informar algo, que lo haga cuando haya sean las 6 de la tarde.

Y cuelga el teléfono.

ººººººººººº

Hermione suspiro profundo y miro a Kevin – Solo espero que James se recupere pronto, para su bien y el de su esposa.

El americano asintió, y luego la quedo mirando.

- Hermione ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – esta asintió – Pues…bien….este….James me contó todo lo que paso entre ustedes dos y….me preguntaba si….bueno….por casualidad te….te… ¿A ti te gusta James? – fue una pregunta muy inesperada que Hermione no vio venir.

- Pues…- balbuceó, pero en entonces abrieron la puerta y por ella apareció Nostradamus.

- Buenos días – los saludo con una sonrisa – Señor Darwich, su hermana lo esta esperando en la recepción – le comunicó. Kevin alzó una ceja, y levantándose de la butaca, salió del cuarto.

El sanador le sonrió a la castaña, y volvió a salir por la puerta.

Hermione miro fijamente a James, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y su semblante era sereno.

- ¿Será que me estas empezando a gustar? – le preguntó en un susurro – Hay James…por merlín, mira en que lió estoy metida.

ºººººº

Tochhaunw, a las afueras de París, Francia.

Hora local: 12:48pm

El ojigris suspiro, y se levantó de la cama después de haber fantaseado con Hermione.

La deseaba tanto, si que la deseaba. Salió de aquel cuarto que siempre lo llenaba de fantasías, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Agarró la jarra con agua que había en sima de la alacena, y vertió un poco de su contenido en un pequeño vaso.

La tomó de un sorbo, para después irse a sentar en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y no se podía quitar de enzima la imagen de Samantha desnuda en aquella cama transformándose en su amada Hermione.

- Pronto vas a ser mia, Hermione Granger, muy pronto – se aseguro así mismo, mirando hacia la ventana con aplomo.

Se encontraba en el departamento de misterios, aurores y mortifagos se estaban enfrentando entre si varita contra varita, y el luchaba también con uno de ellos.

Al girar su cabeza, vi con horror como su padrino Sirius Black desaparecía por entre un largo velo.

Se acerco a este con sigilo, y comenzó a llorar. No quería que se fuera, deseaba con que al reverso del velo se encontrara Sirius, con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, diciéndole que estaba bien y que siguiera luchando….pero no sucedió nada….

Entendió o recordó entonces, que su padrino estaba:

MUERTO

º/JH/º

Hermione suspiro, mordiéndose al labio inferior. Deseaba tanto besar aquellos labios, si que lo deseaba…

De un momento a otro, se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, junto con una pequeña pelirroja en su regazo.

- ¿Ginny? – indagó por lo bajo.

- ¿Si? - preguntó esta, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Sucede algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió – No, nada – y tras aquellas palabras, le dio un profundo beso…

Sí, estaba también recordando que había sido algo de Ginny Weasley.

º/JH/º

- Como quisiera que tu fueras Harry, mi Harry – le decía la castaña por lo bajo, acariciándole con el dorso de su mano, el rostro – Eso es lo que más deseo.

- ¡Crucio! – gritó el Lord Oscuro, apuntando con su varita hacia Harry. La maldición le cayó de lleno en su pecho, y este se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¿Cansado, Potter? – le preguntó Voldemort, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

Estaba recordando la última batalla con el Lord.

Harry se levantó flaqueando, y lo miro fulminante.

- No-no permitiré que…que me derrotes – y tras aquellas palabras, un haz de luz se formó entre ellos…

º/JH/º

- Mi Harry – dijo la castaña, una vez más, por lo bajo – Te extraño tanto – Y sin poderse contener más, le di un beso en aquellos rojos y provocativos labios…

Aquella luz lo fue transportando como hacia un camino, un camino formado por pequeñas piedras.

Al final de aquel camino, vislumbro la silueta de una muchacha, ya que vio como su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro, al son del viento.

Harry arqueó las cejas, y curioso se fue acercando hacia donde aquella chica.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada para poderla distinguir, se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su Hermione vestida de blanco, con el cabello totalmente liso, y sus pómulos más rosados que nunca.

- Hermione – dijo en un susurro ahogado, sonriendo ampliamente….

º/JH/º

A aquel calido beso, se le unió el abrazo de unos varoniles brazos de un moreno.

Hermione se detuvo con aquel beso, y se alejó de él asustada.

James comenzó a mover sus parpados ligeramente, para después abrir los ojos con lentitud. Miro fijamente a Hermione y le esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos hacia la boca, impidiendo gritar.

- ¿Hermione? – indagó el ojiverde por lo bajo, a lo que la chica se alejó de el como si tuviera viruela de dragón, y abrió la puerta con rapidez.

- ¡Señor Nostradamus! – Exclamó, ya en el pasillo de la sala - ¡Señor Nostradamus! – El anciano (el cual se encontraba platicando con un colega) la miro inquisidoramente - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con calma.

La joven tomó una bocanada de aire, y lo miro con los ojos totalmente desorbitados – Él – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Quién?

- Él – repitió la castaña, nerviosa y alterada – Ja-James…des-despertó…. ¡James Despertó! – el sanador abrió los ojos, y miro de reojo a su colega.

- Ya vengo – le dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación, luego agarro a Hermione del brazo, arrastrándola lejos de los oídos chismosos - ¿Cómo dices?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, y tomando aire de nuevo, contestó:

- Me-me encontraba en…en el cuarto de James, cuando….cuando de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y…y…y dijo mi nombre.

Nostradamus se quedo en silencio – No puede ser – dijo inaudible, para luego abrir la puerta con sigilo. Una vez dentro, lo primero que vio fue la cara de James un tanto desconcertada.

- ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó el moreno, alzando una ceja.

ººººº

Polonia-Ciudad de Varsovia.

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres/Inglaterra, por favor abordar por la puerta 506 – anunciaba una vocecilla melosa por los micrófonos – Repito, pasajeros con destino a Londres/Inglaterra, por favor abordar por la puerta número 506.

- ¡Llego la hora! – exclamó un emocionado Ronald Weasley, levantándose de un salto del asiento.

Luna bufo por lo bajo, al tiempo que movía negativamente la cabeza – Esto es una locura – dijo con sensatez, agarrando firmemente a Dulce – Mira Ron, Por qué mejor no nos olvidamos del cuento este que James Patterson es Harry Potter ¿Si? si quieres, podemos ir a visitar otro día a mi papá, igual siempre lo llamo y…

- ¡No! – Aterco el pelirrojo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Vamos a ir a Londres para averiguar porque ese tal Patterson se parece tanto a Harry. Y cuando yo me quedo con una duda, no hay poder humano que me la saque de la cabeza - y caminando con paso seguro, se dirigió con maletas y todo hacia la puerta 506.

ºººººº

Bradford, sector de "Chonters Hutland"

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos de aquí? – preguntaba una emocionada pelirroja, a un carirredondo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pues…- balbuceó Neville, y luego la miro – Hoy mismo si quieres.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, y lo abrazó efusivamente – ¡Fantástico! – Exclamó alegre, pero después miro la casa – No, creo que mejor nos vamos mañana a la madrugada. Necesito hacer unas cuantas cosillas con la casa y las pertenencias.

Neville arqueó las cejas - ¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó curioso. La pelirroja sonrió.

- Pues primero, voy a llamar a una agencia de trasteos muggles para que nos lleven todas las cosas hasta la casa en Londres – le comenzó a explicar – y después, o no, ahora mismo voy a llamar a las mobiliarias y voy a dar en venta la casa – el chico torció la boca en sinónimo de que no le gustaba aquello.

- ¿Por qué vas a vender la casa? – le preguntó el pelinegro, mirando nostálgico el recinto.

- Porque me quiero olvidar que alguna vez vive en este pueblo de porquería – el chico se quedo callado, y agacho la cabeza como un niño regañado.

- ¿Y el dinero? Porque mira que nos vamos mañana y una casa no se vende de un día para otro – la chica sonrió.

- De eso se encarga la mobiliaria, no te preocupes – le comentó su novia, con total frescura – Mira, cuando pongamos en venta la casa le pedimos a la mobiliaria que nos envíen el dinero vía correo a Londres, y asunto resuelto.

El joven asintió lentamente, y vio como su novia subía por las escaleras. Luego recordó como una bala que Ginny le había dicho que se irían en la madrugada, abrió los ojos como platos y movió la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir en la madrugada? – le preguntó el pelinegro, con voz de que no le gustaba eso.

La chica giro sobre sus talones, y lo miro sonriente – Porque al que madruga, dios lo ayuda – y dando un giro de nuevo, subió por las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Neville se quedo con la boca abierta como un grifo – ¡Mujeres! – Exclamó exasperado - ¿Qué manía tienen en madrugar tanto para irse de viaje¡Hay, sinceramente nunca las voy a comprender!…..

ºººººººººº

Liverpool, sector de "Pollnew"

- Amor, estoy tan emocionado – le comentaba Dean a su esposa Lavender, ya en la habitación – Es que…aun no puedo asimilar que dentro de 9 meses seré papá…es que…es tan…irreal.

- Pues créelo chiquito – le dijo su esposa, sonriéndole ampliamente – Porque cuando el bebé, o la bebita nazca, pues….creo que los gastos se van duplicar, así que ponte a trabajar duro- Dean abrió la boca en sinónimo de protesta.

- ¿Así que seré el que me ocupe de todos los gastos? – Le preguntó reprochosamente, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

- Porque yo voy a cuidar a nuestro hijo o hija – le contestó la mujer, descaradamente – Además, un niño siempre necesita la figura de su madre en casa, y si no la ve, cojera malos vicios, y yo no quiero eso.

Dean sonrió, y la abrazo – Eso es lo que me fascina de ti – le dijo seductoramente en el oído – Además del dulce aroma a fresas silvestres que emanas todos los días – y comenzó a besarla en el cuello con pasión - ¿Sabes que estoy loco por ti?

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendida la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio – No lo había notado la otra noche – su esposo rió.

- Pues si, no se que me hiciste, pero me tienes en tus garras – Lavender se volteó y lo miro sensualmente.

- ¡Miu! – Exclamó, pasando sus largas uñas por el rostro del joven – Una gata anda suelta.

Dean sonrió maquiavélicamente – Creo que tendré que atraparla – y abrazándola con fuerza, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Se miraron fijamente, para luego fundirse en un profundo beso.

- Te amo – le decía el hombre, desabotonándole la blusa con apuro.

- Cálmate, tigre – le susurro Lavender, pasando su mano por su pecho – No tenemos afán.

El chico asintió, y le bajo la blusa con sorna. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver sus protuberancias, y movió la cabeza.

- Hay Lavender, me mueves muchas cosas al tiempo – le comentó, respirando lentamente. La muchacha sonrió – ¿Así? Que interesante – y besándole el cuello, lo llevo hasta la cama – Ahora, la que manda esta noche, soy yo…

º/JH/º

- ¿Acaso no me recuerda? – preguntó Nostradamus, mirando a James con el ceño fruncido. El peliazabache negó.

Hermione escudriño su rostro, para después soltar un gritito ahogado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – saltó el sanador, mirándola de repente. La castaña tartamudeo, y señalo con el dedo índice el cabello del muchacho.

Nostradamus la siguió con la mirada, y también tuvo que contener un grito por lo que sus ojos proyectaban:

El cabello del hombre moreno de 22 años, ya no era castaño, si no que era…

- Azabache – murmuro el viejo sanador, acercándose más a James – No puede ser…pero…es imposible.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Hermione, la cual ya había salido de su sorpresa, pero le faltaban aun más.

Nostradamus movió la cabeza con negación – No…esto…esto es imposible…no pudo…los libros decían que no se podía.

- ¿De qué libros está hablando? – Quiso saber la castaña, arqueando las cejas - ¿Qué pasa señor Nostradamus?

El viejo se secó la frente con un viejo pañuelo que acaba de secar, y miro fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente.

James levantó una ceja, y lo miro mas desconcertado que antes - ¿Qué¿Se le perdió uno igualito a mí, o qué?

- Sí – afirmó el anciano, embelesado – Hace cinco años, no solo a mí, sino también a todo el mundo mágico.

Hermione estaba igual de desconcertada que James, y ambos miraban con sosiego al sanador.

Nostradamus retiro su mirada del rostro de James, para trasladarla hacia el de Hermione.

- Señorita Granger – la llamó con parsimonia – Esto…lo que le voy a contar…es…es un poco extraño…pero…es cierto.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué me va a contar? – Preguntó la castaña desesperada – Hágale que me estoy impacientando.

Nostradamus inhalo un hondo suspiro, y le indicó a la mujer que se sentara en una pequeña butaca – Lo que le voy a contar no son cuentos de hadas muggles ni nada por el estilo – le comenzó a decir, sentándose también en una butaca – Mire…hace 9 años viaje a Israel porque me necesitaban en el hospital mágico de allá, ya que una tribu natal de ese país estaban contagiados con fiebre de dragón. El caso es que viví durante 9 años en Israel, conocí una cultura magnifica, llena de misterios y sorpresas. Visite muchos lugares, y leí muchos libros y documentales escritos por magos famosos israelíes, los cuales hablaban sobre la muerte y la vida después de la muerte.

Esos temas siempre me han llamado la atención, pero el que más atrajo mi atención, fue un libro que el jefe de una Tribu llamada "Los Chespenaes Tokkann" que traducida a nuestro idioma significa:

"Salvamento de almas blancas" me dio.

Se trataba de algo increíble, lleno de la magia mas blanca que se puede ver en estos tiempos, con expresiones de amor y afecto.

¿Quiere saber que encontré específicamente en ese libro? – la mujer asintió – Pues bien…todo comenzó el 16 de junio de 1993….

Flash Back

_Tajan Magín le había regalo aquel libro titulado "Almas Blancas" cosa que el sanador agradeció mucho. _

_La muerte y la vida después de la muerte, habían sido las cosas que siempre lo atraían. Con sus fabulosos misterios y todo eso, lo cual lo condujo a que leyera de cabo a rabo aquel amplio y gordo libro. _

_Contenía información estupenda, llena de conjuros y hechizos que utilizaban los antiguos para proteger las almas de sus familiares cuando cruzaran el más allá, y así no se fueran al limbo, el lazo entre la vida y muerte, donde se dice, penan las almas impuras. _

_El libro traía un índice de 120 diferentes lecturas, donde se podía apreciar el salvamento de las almas blancas y demás, pero un capitulo que le llamó mucha la atención, fue un titulado: _

_"**Intercambio de almas para una segunda oportunidad" **_

_Miro el titulo con inquietud, y sentándose en la mesa, lo comenzó a leer: _

_"Los antiguos magos utilizaban una especie de sección espiritista en el momento en que algún familiar estaba agonizando o a punto de morir. La extraña sección trataba de que dos miembros muy allegados del Casi-difunto, tuvieran que separar las almas de sus cuerpos, para así poder entrar en la conexión que se forma entre el cielo y la tierra, en el momento en que el susodicho estuviera a punto de pasar al segundo bando. _

_Luego de aquella parte (que se consideraba la más difícil) tenían que interferir en la conexión para así poder salvar el alma de su familiar, y llevárselo lejos de la muerte. _

_Esto particularmente lo hacían en las personas que aun no era el día de su muerte, y las cuales se merecían una segunda oportunidad" _

_Nostradamus terminó de leer la primera parte capitulo, y miro con sosiego el techo de su casa. _

_- Intercambio de almas – dijo por lo bajo, mirando el libro con aplomo. Luego lo abrió en su segunda parte, y continuó: _

_"El salvamento de almas tenía como requisito, que el alma que los familiares extrajeran, tenían que buscar inmediatamente un cuerpo nuevo, para que así el alma no se desintegrara, ya que lo que las mantiene vivas, son la energía de los cuerpos. _

_Aquel nuevo cuerpo, tenía que obedecer a ciertas características, más sea físicas o internas del susodicho en cuestión. Esto quiero decir, que los familiares del "Casi Difunto" debían buscar un cuerpo, el cual se pareciera en ciertos aspectos físicos, o si no, en ciertas costumbres o diversiones. _

_Su tiempo límite era de 45 minutos, y si al cabo de esos 45 minutos no habían conseguido un nuevo cuerpo, el alma se desintegraba, quedando flotando en la tierra para toda la eternidad. Que sería lo que conocemos como almas en pena" _

_El viejo sanador dejo el libro sobre la mesa, y se quedo pensando por varios minutos. _

_Luego, se le ocurrió una pregunta sumamente descabellada, pero que tenía que ser resulta. _

_Así que levantándose de un salto, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de su casa. _

_La única persona que le podía resolver su duda, era el Tajan Magín, de la tribu los_ _Chespenaes Tokkann. Para él era muy fácil entrar y hablar con Tajan, ya que todos los nativos lo conocían, y no sacaban sus armas para liquidarlo. _

_- Tajan – lo llamó, llegando hacia un pequeño pedestal hecho de bambú – Necesito hablar contigo – el Tajan (el cual habla 20 lenguas, entre ellas el ingles) se levantó y lo miro. _

_- ¿Dime? – le preguntó, escudriñándolo con sus profundos ojos negros. _

_Nostradamus trago saliva, y continuó: _

_- Bueno, el libro que…que usted me regalo está muy interesante….me gusto mucho la cuestión esa del salvamento de almas…y pues…quería preguntar…si, si almas puras que fallecieron hace tiempo ¿Pueden salvar el alma de un familiar en cuestión? – el Tajan arqueó las cejas. _

_- ¿Porque la pregunta? – indagó, dejando una copa de oro sobre el pedestal de bambú. _

_- Porque…- balbuceó el sanador – Porque….bueno, yo soy muy curioso, y la verdad….quisiera saberlo, nada más. _

_El hombre, el cual vestía una túnica negra con visos dorados, sandalias de plata y una corona hecha de ramas de olivo, lo miro fijamente. _

_- Pues sí, puede pasar – contestó, con suma franqueza – Pero…solamente será en caso en donde el susodicho se merezca una segunda oportunidad, actuando así los familiares ya muertos… _

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta cuando Nostradamus concluyo con su relato – Y…. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con…con James? – preguntó, al tiempo que miraba de reojo al joven, el cual estaba con la cabeza ladeada a un lado de la cama.

El sanador suspiro.

- Un día vino un joven de 20 años de edad aquí a San Mungo, traído por un equipo de Quidditch – le comentó el anciano – Estaba con una hemorragia en la cabeza muy severa, y era acusa de que dos bludger lo habían golpeado, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Se llamaba Charlie Thompson, gran buscador de los Puddlemere United.

Se encontraba con los Montrose Magpie como locales jugando en un partido de Quidditch, donde de un momento a otro, las bludger le pegaron en la cabeza.

Aquella hemorragia gracias a Merlín la pudimos contener, pero como había perdido tanta sangre, y sus sistemas estaban tan graves, se quedo en coma durante 10 largos meses – la castaña se llevo las manos a la boca, impidiendo que un gritito se le saliera – El caso es que el 16 de junio de 1997, a las 17:01 había fallecido – prosiguió Nostradamus – Recuerdo que en esta misma habitación fue donde se quedo mientras estaba en su estado de coma. Cuando falleció, yo me salí de la habitación para informarles a los familiares que hicimos todo lo posible, pero Charlie ya había pasado a mejor vida.

El hecho es que en esos tiempos una sanadora en práctica llamada Cleer de la Vela, salió del cuarto toda asustada, diciéndome que cuando iba a tapa el cuerpo, vio con claridad cómo se movía; por supuesto yo no le pude creer, porque los muertos nos resucitan, pero igual la acompañe para verlo con mis propios ojos, y en efecto, cuando me acerque a la cama, puede ver que el cuerpo se movía, pero cuando lo destapamos ya no se encontraba Charlie Thompson, si no otra persona – Hermione abrió aun más la boca.

- Y… ¿Y quien se encontraba en su lugar?

Nostradamus tragó saliva, y se quedo callado por varios minutos. Hasta que recordó por fin como hablar, continuó:

- El que se encontraba en su lugar…era…era….era Harry Potter.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamó la ojimarron, levantándose de un salto de la butaca - así¡No entiendo!

- Tranquilícese – le aconsejó el sanador, levantando las manos – Mire, yo también me sorprendí mucho, pero…pero luego recordé aquel libro.

- ¿El libro que me hablo hace un momento?

- Si, el mismo – le confirmó Nostradamus – Sabía que era una locura, pero no tenía otra explicación. Hice rápidamente una hipótesis en mi cabeza cuando le vi los ojos verdes esmeraldas al nuevo paciente, y comprendí que el salvamento de almas se había empleado.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para quedarse callada, se mordió el labio inferior, y miro hacia el suelo con sosiego.

- Eso…eso quiere decir que…que ¿Que Harry está vivo? – preguntó casi expectante.

Nostradamus asintió lentamente.

La chica abrió mas la boca, y varias lagrimas salieron por sus ojos – Eso…es decir…Harry…no….no está…. ¡díos mío! Y… ¿Y donde esta ese tal Charlie Thompson? Ósea…quiero…quiero hablar con el…

- Una vez entendí lo que había pasado, comprendí que Charlie Thompson si había muerto de verdad, pero en su lugar, el alma de Harry Potter había sobrevivido. No le podía decir que él era Harry Potter, porque una vez el Salvamento de Almas se hace, la memoria de (digámoslo así) su anterior cuerpo, desaparece, dejando solo la memoria nueva que otras personas le construyen – al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña, agregó – Eso quiere decir, que tuve…tuve que inventar una nueva vida…y esa nueva vida tiene o tuvo el nombre de James Patterson.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miro desconcertada.

- ¿Qué…que quiere…quiere…quiere decir?

Nostradamus giró sus ojos hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del moreno – Que el…el…quiero decir que…no sé cómo demonios paso, pero Harry Potter recupero su pasado perdido….

El ojiverde no participaba en la conversación, ya que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Millones de imágenes volaban por su cabeza, como una bala, y lo confundían poco a poco.

Noto que alguien lo estaba mirando, así que giró su cabeza y se choco con los desorbitados ojos de una jovencita pelicastaña.

- Ha… ¿Harry? – tartamudeó la chica, el moreno arqueó las cejas.

- Qué… ¿Qué paso Hermione? – la mujer pegó un gritó ahogado, tapándose una vez más la boca con sus manos.

**------------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

**_Sorry x no actualizar rápido, es que andaba medio ocupadita, me disulpan?_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS x los rews, como ya recree una blog..por fin, entonces hay respondere todos sus rews ok? solo enten al enlace Lectores de y hay estaran todas las categorias para usd ok? besos._**

**_Bye!!!_**

**_BESO A TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	11. Volviendo a empezar

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**BY: EmmaPotter15 **_(cambio de nick xk no me quiero parecer a la rubia ni tantico, las razones estan en mi bio)_

**11 **

**Volviendo a empezar **

Londres/Inglaterra.

Hora local: 2:12 PM

El viento viajaba de una manera inusual, y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caían sobre la cara de los apresurados peatones.

A finales de mes se podía observar que el invierno daba aun más su arribo, y que se iba a quedar mucho tiempo de lo esperado.

Explicarle a Harry lo que había pasado, no fue trabajo fácil, pero aun más difícil, fue decirles a el equipo de los Chudley Cannons lo que sucedía.

- ¿Pretenden que les creamos esa historia? – Preguntó una muy desconfiada Catherine, arqueando las cejas – Ósea…es una….es una locura.

- La Cat tiene razón – exclamó Kevin, el cual estaba sentado en una butaca - ¿Qué James nunca existió, y que en su lugar estaba era Harry Potter¡Por favor!

- Pues créelo – le dijo una voz gruesa, saliendo por una puerta de una habitación – Ellos te están diciendo la verdad, igual no hay razón para mentirles.

Kevin y todos los del equipo, incluido Ronald, lo quedaron mirando fijamente.

- Pero si eres la replica de James…- comentó Kelly, la cual lo escudriñaba con la mirada – Es imposible que…

- James Patterson nunca existió – hablo Hermione, ahora mucho mas seria – Solo fue un nombre que el señor Nostradamus inventó para protegerlo.

- ¿Protegerlo? – Repitió David, levantando una ceja - ¿Cómo así?

- Una vez el salvamento de almas esta completado – intervino Nostradamus - No puedes decirle a el susodicho la persona real que es, porque todos tus recuerdos han sido borrados, y si le dices la verdad, puedes provocar que se enloquezca o algo peor.

David abrió los ojos como platos, y agacho la cabeza lentamente.

El moreno se acerco a Hermione, y le sonrió. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con nerviosismo. Aun estaba en estado de Shock por lo que había pasado…es que…no lo podía creer, pero estaba tan feliz de volver a estar junto a el….

ººººººººººº

- El vuelo 506 procedente de la ciudad de Varsovia/Polonia, esta haciendo su arribo en estos momentos – comentaba una vocecilla – Repito, El vuelo 506 procedente de la ciudad de Varsovia/Polonia, esta haciendo su arribo en estos momentos, por favor reclamar su equipaje por la puerta número 15.

- ¡2 Días! – Exclamaba un furioso pelirrojo, bajando por las escalinatas del avión – ¡Seguramente aquella vocecilla molesta va a estar en mi cabeza hasta el final de mis días!

- ¡No digas tonterías! – le bramo una rubia entre dientes – Además, ni fue tan largo.

- ¡Si, claro, eso dilo tú! – le espetó el Weasley, bufando por lo bajo – Nunca vuelvo a montarme en un avión muggle.

- ¿De quien fue la idea de venir a Londres? – le preguntó Luna, arqueando las cejas.

- Pero ¿De quien fue la idea de viajar en avión? – la mujer blanqueó los ojos y cargó mejor a su hija.

- Bien, ahora ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? – el joven se quedo parado, y la miro con una sonrisa.

- Este…no se.

Luna lo miro exasperada, y coloco su mano izquierda en la cadera. Ron la miro con temor, porque sabía que cuando la rubia hacia eso, era porque se estaba enfadando.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, no me digas que no pensaste en eso antes de venir aquí – el hombre se mordí el labio inferior, y la miro inocente.

- Pues…más o menos – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Luna bufó con rabia, y blanqueo los ojos.

- Díos, eres sinceramente un caso perdido – exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

- ¿A donde vas? – le preguntó su esposo, agarrando las valijas con rapidez.

- Pues a casa de mi padre – respondió la chica, y se perdió por la puerta corrediza.

ºººººººº

- ¿Te gusto la casa, amor? – le preguntaba un pelinegro, a una jovencita pecosa ya en la sala.

La muchacha giro sobre sus talones, y lo miro fijamente – ¡Me encanto! – exclamo emocionada.

A las 7:30 de la mañana habían llegado a Londres, y en esos momentos estaban organizando su nueva casa.

Como Neville se lo había dicho, su nuevo hogar quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca del cementerio donde habían enterrado a Harry.

- Estoy muy a gusto aquí, muchas gracias Neville – y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

º/HH/º

- ¡Harry! – lo llamó una voz varonil. El moreno giro su cabeza, y le sonrió al anciano que había pronunciado su nombre.

- Nostradamus ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre sonrió y le extendió un pedazo de pergamino – Este tu permiso de salida. Por fin te dieron de alta.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos, y agarro el pergamino - ¿En serio? – preguntó, sin podérsela creer – ¡Wow, por fin!

El viejo sanador sonrió más jovialmente, pero luego le dijo muy serio:

- El mundo mágico cree que estas muerto, y supongo que no sería nada fácil entender lo que te sucedió. Por lo tanto, cuando salgas de San Mungo, te enfrentaras a la realidad ¿Estas preparado para eso?

Potter se mordió el labio inferior y fijo su mirada en el suelo, luego de reflexionar un poco, contesto:

- Si puede estar 5 años con una identidad que no conocía, puedo soportar la realidad, además tengo a Hermione – y justo cuando dijo su nombre, la puerta se volvió abrir, y por ella apareció la castaña de ojos marrones que lo embelesaba día y noche.

- El taxi nos esta esperando afuera – le informó, sonriente. Luego se le acerco y le extendió una chaqueta de cuero color caqui – Esta haciendo frío afuera, y además hay mucha gente, y….pues…- se mordió el labio inferior, y chasqueo la lengua. El ojiverde sonrió, y agarro la chaqueta.

- Bien, entiendo. Me quieres ocultar ¿No? . la castaña movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, pero solo fueron unos pequeños milímetros. El joven sonrió de nuevo.

- No importa, vamos – y colocándose la chaqueta, se alborotó el cabello y le agarro la mano.

La chica suspiro y miro a Nostradamus – Señor Nostradamus, muchas gracias por todo.

El anciano le sonrió – De nada, y cualquier cosa ya sabe en donde buscar – y les guió un ojo.

- Gracias – fue lo último que dijo el joven Potter, antes de salir de la habitación.

- Buena suerte, Harry Potter.

ººººººººº

- Harry – lo llamó Hermione, cuando salieron del hospital – Eh, quiero, quiero que te pongas estos lentes – le dijo algo tímida, mostrándole unas gafas de sol color negra.

El moreno arqueo las cejas – Pero si me los pongo, no podré ver. Hermione movió la cabeza, y sacando su varita la apunto hacia los anteojos de su "amigo"; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era de color negro.

- Siempre me sorprender, Hermione – le dijo Harry, sonriente - ¿Vamos? – esta asintió, y se dirigieron al taxi.

ºººººººººº

Un fuerte Ding-Dong resonó en toda la casa Lovegood, y un hombre de ojos azules con unas que otras canas en su cabellera mona, bajo con parsimonia por las escaleras de la gran Mansión del barrio Blue Deep.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Repetía con cada paso que daba - ¡Vendedores, seguramente son vendedores! – el señor Lovegood odiaba a los vendedores, ya que lo único que le ofrecían eran cremas para las arrugas que en su cara se estaban formando.

Si, Mr. Lovegood tenía ya sus años, sobrepasaba los 49, pero no era para tanto. Aun su sistema auditivo estaba como nuevo, y su corazón ni hablar. Pero había que confesar que tanto tiempo trabajando en la Revista el Quisquilloso, había provocado que Mr. Lovegood se volviera un poco cascarrabias, por no decir mucho.

- ¡Advierto, si son vendedores mejor lárguense que no estoy de genio para sus productos! – Exclamó, acercándose a la puerta – Así que mejor…. ¡Luna, Hija!

La rubia le sonrió ampliamente - ¡Papá! – exclamó emocionada, y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Si, ya te estaba extrañando mi hijita – y le di un beso en la frente – Pero mira, estas ya toda una mujer, como correo el tiempo.

- Sí, el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, papá – y le dio un beso en su arrugada mejilla.

- Y ¿Donde está mi hermosa nietecita? – pregunto el señor Lovegood, mirando a todos lados.

Luna sonrió, y giro su cabeza – Ron, ya sal de hay, que mi papá quiere ver a Dulce – le ordeno su esposa.

El pelirrojo (el cual estaba escondido tras un pequeño muero de la casa) asomo su pecosa cara, con Dulce en brazos.

- Amor, sal de ahí – le ordenó la rubia entre dientes.

El joven trago saliva, y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia delante.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Pero porque Ron estaba escondido? Pues simple:

El señor Lovegood una vez que se entero de que su amada hija se iba a casar, pues un diminuto odio se formo en su corazón para con el pobre de Ronald Weasley, y desde hay, cada vez que a la rubia le da por visitar a su querido padre, el pelirrojo sufre, porque sabe que no la va a pasar muy bien donde su querido suegro, ya que como el muy bien le había dicho el día del matrimonio:

- "_¡Me arrebataste a mi dulce princesa, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar!_"

Eso por supuesto lo sabía Luna, pero hacia todo lo posible para que su marido dejara de comportarse como un chiquillo de 5 años y enfrentara a su padre como todo un hombre; pero simplemente era imposible.

- Eh…..buenas noches, suegrito – balbuceó tímidamente el pelirrojo, esbozando una forzada sonrisa - ¿Cómo ah estado? – Don Lavengood lo miro fulminante.

- ¿Me permites a mi nieta, por favor? – le preguntó Lavengood como un niño maleducado.

El pecoso asintió con sorna, y le entrego a Dulce. Luego rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

º/HH/º

El taxi paro frente a una pequeña casa muy elegante. Luego de pagarle 25 libras, Hermione y Harry bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – preguntó un sorprendido Potter. La joven asintió.

- Si, la compre cuando regrese de Francia – comento, abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Estuviste en Francia? – La castaña asintió - ¿Y porque?

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, y se mojo los labios con su lengua.

- Pues…- balbuceo nerviosa – Este…no, como mis padres se fueron a vivir haya…pues…ya sabes, quisieron que fuera con ellos y todo el rollo. Además después de tu "supuesta" muerte, no me quedaron ganas de quedarme aquí en Londres.

Le dolía mentirle a Harry, pero Nostradamus le había dicho que no le podía decir nada de su vida, ya que eso ocasionaría un colapso cerebral, así que tenía que recuperar sus recuerdos por el solo.

- Es linda – opinó el muchacho, examinando la casa - ¿Y vives sola aquí?

- No, vivo con…

- Hermione, por fin llegaste. Me llamaron del Ministerio y….ah…. ¿Ha-ha-ha….Harry Potter? – el moreno arqueo las cejas y sonrió.

- Mmmm¡Hola!

Gruesas gotas de agua se juntaban en todos los alfeizares de las ventanas. Suaves rayos de luz se ocultaban por aquel firmamento grisáceo, y una brisa helada soplaba por toda Europa. El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, y las vacaciones de los Cannons se venían en sima.

Para el equipo fue extraño aceptar a Harry como el buscador, a pesar de que era la replica del supuesto James Patterson que creyeron conocer. Pero no crean que para el moreno fue sencillo acoplarse con sus compañeros, ya que estaba acostumbrado a sus amigos de Hogwarts, y aquellos personajes le era muy difícil.

Aparte de tener que llevarse bien con los integrantes de los Cannons, tenía que estar ocultando su identidad como si fuera un vándalo o algo por el estilo, ya que (según Hermione) aun el mundo magico no estaba preparado para –seguramente lo que pensaría todo el mundo- la "resurrección" del famoso Harry Potter.

James Patterson supuestamente seguía aun internado en el hospital, según información que Nostradamus les dio a los medios mágicos. El profeta había publicado sobre un misterioso nuevo buscador que remplazaba a Patterson en los Cannons, el cual lo apedillaban: La misteriosa sombra. Por lo tanto, la identidad de Harry estaba muy bien oculta, aunque en las calles era dificultoso.

- Harry entiende, aun el mundo magico no esta preparado para verte en la sociedad – le repetía Granger por enésima vez, ya en la sala de su casa – Ni me quiero imaginar el escándalo que se formaría si se enteran de que tu estas vivo.

- ¡Pero ya estoy harto, Hermione! – le recalcaba el moreno, una y otra vez – Disfrazarme como si fuera un francotirador o un delincuente me parece absurdo. Además¿Qué tiene que el mundo magico se entere de una vez por todas? Es decir, tampoco sería el acabose.

La castaña movió la cabeza negativamente, y chasqueo la lengua – Mira Harry, yo te entiendo – le dijo comprensiva – Pero comprende que el mundo magico no se va a creer el cuento ese del salvamento de almas y todo eso. Estamos en una sociedad que es incrédula, y esas clases de cuento lo tomarían como una burla, y pensarían que tu te escondiste por X o Y motivo, y yo no quiero que se inventen chismes sobre ti. Lo que más deseo y anhelo es tu protección, Harry, y no permitiré que publiquen ridículos artículos hablando patrañas sobre ti.

El moreno se sobo los ojos, e inhalo un hondo suspiro, luego se fue a sentar en el sofá con aplomo. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, y se fue asentar a su lado.

- Harry, si por mi fuera le gritaría a todo el mundo que estas vivo, pero…no todo el mundo tiene la capacidad de…de entender cosas que no están en su lista de temas – el hombre suspiro de nuevo, para después mirarla fijamente.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo, antes de acercar su rostro al de ella.

Hermione miro fijamente los verdes esmeraldas de Potter, y se dejo llevar por la sensación que nacía en esos momentos en su estomago.

Desde que a Harry le dieron de alta en San Mungo, la ojimarron no volvió a probar aquellos provocativos labios rojos, y hoy por fin lo volvería hacer. Después de tanta angustia, de tanto tiempo en pensar que su Harry había muerto, todo aquello moriría con aquel beso.

Sus caras se fueron acercando poco a poco; se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones a gran velocidad a medida que sus rostros acortaban la distancia. Unos palmos y por fin esos labios una vez más estarían juntos.

Muy corto, tan corto que…

No supieron como paso, pero paso, sus labios se fundieron en un apasionante beso. Un beso que comenzaba a sellar todas las heridas de amor que un día se formo en el pecho de una castaña. Un beso que crecía con el palpitar de sus corazones, un beso que se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un beso magico, protector y lleno de amor.

Un beso que hizo renacer el amor que por tanto tiempo fue arrebatado, un beso que hizo regresar la ilusión y la magia, un beso que hizo agrandar el corazón de dos enamorados…

El Baby Shower de Lavender realizado a finales del anterior mes fue todo un éxito, sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts asistieron puntualmente al evento, y la o el bebé recibió muchos porvenires.

- Ya voy a cumplir un mes – le comentaba la joven de 22 años a su esposo, en la sala de la casa – Estoy tan feliz.

- Si, y ya es hora de que hagamos una cita con el Obstetra¿No te parece? – la mujer asintió lentamente, para luego llevarse las manos a su vientre.

- No puedo creer que dentro de esta cosita esta creciendo una nueva vida, me siento tan…dichosa – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí, seremos los padres más felices del mundo.

ºººººº

"Corporation Pierre and belle ce" Paris, Francia.

Hora local: 9:42 AM

- "Señog" "Dgaco" don Thomas "quiege" "hablag" con usted – le informaba una peliazul de ojos grises, al platinado en su oficina.

El hombre de cabellera rubia, ojos grises y cuerpo atlético asintió con regocijo – Die qs un rate me unie un elle – la joven asintió con apresura, y salió de la oficina.

Draco suspiro con aplomo, y levantándose del cómodo asiento que hace un rato ocupaba, salió de su oficina rumbo a la de su Jefe.

Desde que se fue a vivir a Francia, rápidamente consiguió un trabajo como Gerente general de comercio en la empresa de joyería más popular de la capital de la luz, y sin contar la buena amistad que había fraternado con su querido jefe Richard Thomas, que aparte es ingles igual que el.

- ¿Me quería ver, Mr. Thomas? – preguntó el rubio, abriendo la fina puerta de madera con mesura.

Un hombre de ojos negros, cabellera castaña (con una que otra cana asomándose) dentadura perfecta y con vestimenta elegante de saco negro y corbata, le sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, así es – le afirmó su jefe – Te tengo una muy buena propuesta, querido Draco.

El hombre arqueó las cejas, y se fue a sentar en una amueblada silla frente a Richard.

- ¿Una propuesta? – Repitió el aludido, y se mordió la lengua - ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Mr. Thomas sonrió ampliamente, dejando al descubierto la blanquees de sus dientes. Luego estiro su mano derecha y tomo una pila de pergaminos.

- Toma – le dijo, entregándole los pergaminos con mesura. Malfoy levanto una ceja y con desconcierto los agarró.

- ¿Qué esto? – preguntó confuso, mirando los pedazos de papel.

- Lee la primera página y sabrás de que te estoy hablando – le ordenó Richard, señalándole con los ojos los pergaminos.

El platinado partió por la mitad la pila de documento, y dejando una sobre la mesa, tomo la otra y la leyó.

Al término de 15 minutos, se quedo con la boca abierta y estupefacto.

- ¿Y bien¿Aceptas? – Draco no sabía que decirle, es que había sido algo muy apresurado.

- Pues…yo – balbuceó, y se mordió el labio inferior, giro sus ojos hacia el suelo, para después quedarse callado.

- Respóndeme – le ordenó Thomas, con los brazos cruzados – Porque si tú no lo haces, otro con más agallas lo hará.

Malfoy suspiro profundo y dejando la primera parte de los documentos con sus hermanas, contestó:

- Sí, acepto Mr Thomas.

**---------------- **

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

**_Mchas grx x los rew, los respondo en mi Home Page. Ok ps me cambie el nick, pork me parece mas bonito, las razones estan en mi bio. Ok espeor k les haya gustado el chap . Muchos besos._**

**_BESO A TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	12. The Return

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**12 **

**The Return**

**BY: EmmaPotter15 **

La mañana del 5 de noviembre amaneció con un cielo gris y nubloso, y auguraba que pronto iba a caer una torrencial lluvia sobre la capital inglesa.

Bajo aquella brisa helada que congelaba hasta los pelos de la nuca, los Chudley Cannons entrenaban arduamente antes de que las vacaciones de diciembre llegasen.

- ¡Una última vuelta y terminamos! – les anunciaba Ronald Rospencer a sus jugadores, con el Bate en mano.

- ¡Eso dijiste hace 45 minutos! – Gritaba a su vez una molesta Catherine Valmont, montaba en su Nimbus 2005 - ¿Vas a decir lo mismo 45 minutos después?

Ronald bufó con exasperación, y tiro el bate al suelo, el cual se partió en dos.

- ¡Si tanto te molesta que entrenemos, pues te puedes ir, eres libre eso! – le gritó de grito en cuello, y luego paso sus gruesas manos por su cabellera castaña.

Catherine abrió los ojos como platos, y se cruzo de brazos – ¡Pues sí, me largo, porque prefiero estar en mi casa cómoda como siempre, antes que seguirte viendo la carota de ogro que te mandas! – y sin previo aviso bajo en pique hacia el suelo, y agarrando Nimbus, chaqueta y todo, se perdió de vista.

Los demás jugadores se quedaron callados, y con la boca abierta miraban sorprendidos a Ronald.

- El entrenamiento terminó – puntualizo, bajando hacia el campo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero en vez de ir hacia los vestidores, se reunieron en las bancas del campo.

- ¡Ronald está loco! – exclamó David, bufando con ira por lo bajo - ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre echar de esa manera a Cat?!

- ¡Sinceramente él no tiene cerebro! – Comentó una molesta Kelly, y se desplomo en la banca - ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer sin una cazadora?

- Supongo que Ronald debe buscar un reemplazo rápido – dijo Kevin, y al igual que Kelly, se desplomo en una banca lateral a la de ella.

- Ronald no pensó, debió haber controlado su ira – opinó Harry, limpiando la manga de saeta de fuego – Catherine es una chica muy explosiva, y eso él lo sabía.

- ¡Claro que lo sabía! – espetó Nathalie, cruzada de brazos – Pero lo que sucede es que Ronald no resiste que Cat le diga la verdad en la cara, por eso le dijo lo que le dijo. Además, desde hace mucho tenía ganas de botarla del equipo.

- Natha tiene razón – concordó Kevin – Ronald es un hombre muy obstinado, y que una chiquilla como Cat le diga lo que verdaderamente es le da rabia.

- Pero lo que me deja pensando – hablo David, luego de varios minutos de silencio. Todos giraron sus cabezas para observarlo - Es ¿Por qué Ronald trata así a su propia hija?

ººººººººººº

El vuelo charter en el cual viajo el joven Malfoy, fue (por así decirlo) agradable, a pesar de que al apuesto mago NUNCA le había gusta las cosas fabricados por muggles.

- Bienvenido a Londres, joven Malfoy – lo saludo una guapa jovencita de asentó burgués, ojos color turquesa, mejillas rosadas, pómulos delgados, cabello azulado y cuerpo de modelo muggle.

- Tú debes ser Amatista ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó el platinado, escudriñando el rostro de la joven burgués. Esta asintió con mucha cortesía.

- Sí, soy yo. Sígame que le mostrare las instalaciones de su nueva empresa, y por su puesto su nuevo apartamento. – y con una sonrisa que lo cautivo al instante, la siguió con paso fino.

ºH/Hº

- ¿Por qué vienes con esa cara¿Qué te paso? – Le preguntaba una curiosa Granger, a un moreno afligido.

Harry no respondió al instante, solo se limito a sentarse a la mesa y apoyar sus codos sobre el vidrio.

- Por lo que veo no te fue muy bien en el entrenamiento – comentó Samantha, poniendo los platos - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Conmigo no – respondió por fin – Fue con Cat.

- ¿Hablas de la chica de cabello color chicle? – indagó la castaña, recordando su rostro. El joven asintió - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Pues hoy…- y les relato a las muchachas la discusión que tuvieron Ronald y Catherine.

- Y nos enteramos de que es su hija – concluyó con un largo suspiro.

Las mujeres se miraron confundidas, y luego guardaron silencio.

- Pero…. – balbuceó la castaña, haciendo uso de su lógica – Si esa chica no se parece ni pizca a tu capitán ¿Cómo es posible que sean parientes?

- No es de sangre – aclaró el moreno, sobándose las manos – Catherine fue adoptada cuando era muy pequeña por el matrimonio Rospencer. Según lo que nos comentó David ella fue o es muy rebelde, y en varias ocasiones se escapo de la casa de sus padres adoptivos, por lo cual, Ronald llegó a la obligación de enviarla a un Internado en Suiza cuando tenía 13 años, y eso al parecer nunca Catherine se lo perdono.

- ¡Pero que horrible! – Exclamó Hermione, tapándose la boca con sus manos - ¿Cómo un padre le puede hacer eso a un hijo?

- Pero no tuvo más remedio – hablo Sam, la cual veía la conversación muy interesante – Con una hija rebelde yo haría lo mismo.

- Pero si todo se puede solucionar con amor – aterco la castaña, y se cruzo de brazos – Odio a la gente que hace eso.

- Eh, y Catherine luego de salir del internado – prosiguió el moreno, antes de que su novia comenzara alegar por lo que Ronald había hecho – Entro a una universidad de haya de suiza. A pesar de que sus padres le enviaban dinero para que custodiara sus estudios, ella se los devolvía porque decía que no necesitaba de su plata y que ella sola se puede bandear. Por lo cual consiguió un trabajo como secretaria en una pequeña empresa, con el sueldo que se ganaba logro pagar los 6 semestres de ingeniería industrial, y a los 21 años regreso a Londres con la esperanza de ser aceptada en algún empleo; pero como no lo logro, se dio cuenta que necesitaban una cazadora en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons, así que se animo a presentar la prueba y quedo.

- ¿Pero dio la prueba para el equipo sabiendo que su "padre" era el capitán? – quiso saber la peliindia, curiosa. El ojiverde negó.

- No, cuando fue a dar la prueba el capitán era una muchacha africana, pero la mujer sufría del corazón o algo por el estilo, y a los pocos meses de conformar el equipo falleció, así que la liga internacional de quidditch se vio en la obligación de buscar un reemplazo rápido; como Ronald había jugado en muchos equipos internacionales pues pensaron en él y lo subieron al puesto.

- ¿Así no más? – Dijo una muy sorprendida Granger – ¿No le hicieron pruebas ni nada?

- Ronald tiene mucha trayectoria, y no era necesario – la joven suspiro exasperada, y blanqueo los ojos.

- El hecho es que cuando Catherine se entero del cambio, quiso salirse del equipo, pero la Liga Internacional de Quidditch no la dejo – concluyó el muchacho con un amplio suspiro.

- Una pregunta, ese chico David ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? – quiso saber Samantha muy intrigada.

- Pues David vivió en Suiza en el tiempo en que Catherine fue llevaba haya, se conocieron y al poco tiempo se hicieron novios – respondió con desdén – Pero hace 6 meses terminaron, aun que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos.

- ¿Y el equipo sabía lo de su noviazgo?

- No, porque lo tenían en secreto o algo así. Todos se enteraron el día de hoy.

- ¡Pero insisto! – Exclamó la castaña, levantándose del asiento –Ronald hizo muy mal en enviar a su hija hasta suiza. Razones tiene la pobre para odiarlo tanto – y dando vuelta sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

ºH/Hº

- Ves, ya llevamos 3 semanas aquí en Londres y aun no sabes nada sobre el misterioso Patterson – alegaba Luna furiosa en la habitación que compartía con su marido.

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa – se defendía a su vez el joven Weasley, dejando a Dulce en la cuna – Si los sanadores no me lo dejan ver, lo tienen más cuidado que león enjaulado.

La rubia bufo exasperada e inhalo un hondo suspiro – Si no es porque papá se siente muy a gusto en tenernos aquí…

- En tenerlas – le corrigió el pelirrojo, levantando el dedo índice – Porque lo que a mí respecta…

- Bueno, bueno, en tenernos a las dos, no lo pensaría ni un segundo más y regresaría a Polonia.

- Pues yo la paso peor – le aterco el pecoso, sentándose en la cama - ¿O crees que es muy agradable ver la cara de ogro que se manda tu papá cada vez que me ve? Mira que eso no es pasarla bueno.

- ¡Pero bueno! – Exclamó Luna abrazándolo – Entiende que aun papá esta muy sensible por nuestra boda y…

- ¡El 16 de octubre cumplimos un año! – Le recordó el pelirrojo, con exasperación – Creo que es tiempo suficiente para captar que ya su hija no es una niña, y que tiene que dejar esos caprichos absurdos.

- ¿Tu aceptarías así no más que tu querida Dulce de los Ángeles se te fuera de las manos? – le preguntó su esposa, muy sería que de costumbre. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y miro el cielo raso con aplomo.

- ¿Ves? Es decir, para un padre siempre es muy difícil despegarse de sus hijos, y más si es mujer.

Ron asintió con lentitud, y movió la cabeza – Pues si, tienes razón pero…es que ¡Si vieras las miradas matadoras que me lanza tu padre! quedaría perfecto para una película del conde "Drecula"

- Drácula – lo corrigió la rubia con una sonrisa – Pero si hablas con el seguramente todo se solucionara.

ºH/Hº

- ¿Este es mi apartamento? – preguntaba un atónico Draco Malfoy a una jovencita de cabello azulado y ojos turquesa.

- Si, el señor Thomas dijo que quería que el jefe de comercio de la empresa aquí en Londres tuviera todo lo necesario – le comentó la joven con una sonrisa – Y lo cumplió. Este apartamento es todo suyo.

El hombre comenzó a pasearse por la sala, la cual ya estaba amueblada con una mesa de cristal en el centro, un televisor plasma en una vitrina de madera, un equipo de sonido último modelo, y un piso de mármol increíblemente brillante.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color terracota; un largo pasillo conducía hacia los cuartos, y se podía distinguir al fondo un grande e impecable espejo.

- ¡Wow! Pues, dile a Mr Thomas que este apartamento esta estupendo – dijo el Malfoy muy asombrado.

- Muy bien, entonces mañana espero verlo en la empresa – le dijo Amatista con una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones pero antes de salir por la puerta, volteo y dijo – A y a propósito, yo seré tu compañera de trabajo.

ºH/Hº

Desde que Catherine había salido furiosa del entrenamiento de quidditch de la otra vez, los Cannons entrenaban con una integrante menos. Algunos jugadores (entre ellos Kevin) no le dirigían la palabra a Ronald, otros, lo asediaban cada vez que podían para que se disculpara con Cat.

- ¡Pero por el amor de díos! – Exclamaba Kelly por enésima vez – Ronald ¿Qué te cuesta dejar tu orgullo a un lado y ofrecerle una disculpa a Catherine? – el ojinegro la miro con exasperación, y suspiro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Catherine fue la que tuvo la culpa – dijo tercamente - ¿Quién era la que me molestaba diciéndome tirano y no sé cuantas cosas más?

La americana bufó por lo bajo y se fue a sentar hacia las bancas con aplomo.

- Mira Ronald – hablo Harry, luego de varios minutos de silencio – Si no hablas con Catherine saldremos a las vacaciones de invierno muy flojos, y cuando volvamos al campeonato, seguramente perderemos.

El hombre de 39 años no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar sus zapatillas deportivas.

El orgullo de Ronald Rospencer fue más grande que el supuesto amor que le tenía a su hija adoptiva, que el día de la fecha a la salida para las vacaciones de invierno, los Cannons se tuvieron que despedir con un flojo entrenamiento, tal cual se lo había augurado Harry.

- ¡Que tengan lindas vacaciones! – Les deseaba David ya en los vestidores – ¡Y que coman mucha natilla!

- Hay no, eso engorda – bromeo Nathalie, para después soltar la carcajada – No mentiras, si, también les deseo lindas vacaciones y una feliz navidad adelantada.

Todos sonrieron.

- Oye Nata ¿Y vas a ir a algún lado con tu familia? – preguntó Kevin curioso, al tiempo que se abotonaba la camisa.

La ojicafé asintió – Obvio, vamos a visitar a una tía que vive en Colombia.

- Que bien, vas a ir al país donde abunda el mejor café del mundo ¡Súper! – la chica asintió con ligereza.

- Y tu Harry ¿Vas a sacar a tu querida Hermione a pasear? – quiso saber Kelly, la cual ya se estaba poniendo las botas.

El ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior – Pues…no sé, tengo que ver – fue lo único que dijo.

Entre risas y preguntas sobre que era lo que iban hacer en esas vacaciones, el equipo se fue arreglando y alistando para descansar por varias semanas de los arduos entrenamientos de quidditch.

- Ahora si ¡FELICES VACACIONES! – Gritó un Kevin muy emocionado ya a la orilla de la puerta - ¡Que la pasen de lujo, y nos volveremos a ver el 3 de enero! – fue lo último que dijo, antes de levantar la mano en sinónimo de "Hasta ponto" y desaparecer con un plin.

- Creo que yo haré lo mismo – dijo Kelly, colocándose la chaqueta – ¡Hasta enero, chicos! – y al igual que el ojiazul, la americana desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

ºH/Hº

La fuerte lluvia que había azotado a la capital inglesa hace menos de 10 minutos, había formado que en pleno centro los autos se volvieran locos por llegar rápido a sus casas. Los transeúntes ya no estaban respetando el semáforo, corrían por entre los carros en movimiento y se tropezaban unos con otros.

En la ciudad donde la elegancia y el porte reinaban de esquina a esquina, se fue esfumando poco a poco con cada goterón de agua que caía sobre Londres.

Luego de estar casi media hora en aquel tumulto de autos que se había formado en el centro, el ojiverde llegó a su casa y estaciono su chevrolet convertible azul rey.

Bajo del mismo después de agarrar unos papeles, y abrió la puerta con sorna.

Llegó a la sala, y dejando los papeles sobre la mesa se desplomó en su sofá color tierra.

Se zafo un poco el nudo de su corbata, y cerrando los ojos suspiro con alivio.

Ese día se había levantado muy temprano ya que tenía una reunión con un importante empresario de la ciudad. El sueño de Harry de unos meses hacia acá, era formar una empresa de joyería muy destacada.

Por lo cual hablo de ello con David, su compañero de quidditch, y este le recomendó a Zac Afron, catalogado como el mejor empresario de Londres y muy pronto del mundo.

Así que antes de salir a vacaciones contacto al susodicho y juntos organizaron una reunión en la cafetería "Silver and Opals".

La idea le gusto mucho a Afron, y le prometió que haría todo lo posible para realizar su proyecto. Aunque la verdad Zac tenía otros planes:

Como había visto en el joven moreno a un tipo de carácter fuerte y emprendedor, vio en el la posibilidad de derrocar de una vez por todas con la corporación "Pierre and Bellece"

ºH/Hº

El platinado miraba aun con asombro la estupenda oficina en la que estaba instalado hacia más de 2 semanas. Todavía no podía creer que todo lo que sus ojos proyectaban fuera suyo, es que era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Malfoy no se podía quejar, ya que su oficina era la más grande de todas; una alta columna con una arquitectura magnifica, paredes perfectamente blancas; 2 o 3 retratos de personajes que hicieron historia en la empresa colgados en las mismas; un piso totalmente alfombrado (el cual hacía juego con las paredes, aunque de un blanco un tanto más subido) un escritorio amplio y grande fabricado con la mejor madera traída de Rusia; un sillón cómodo y amueblado; y detrás de este, una inmensa ventana que dejaba al descubierto los fabulosos edificios de la capital inglesa, dejando con ella un pequeño orificio en donde se podía aspirar el clima que sus habitantes emanaban. Les sonreían jovialmente.

Con un suspiro y una ultima mirada a su oficina, salio por la puerta.

Otra puerta fina y elegante se erguía ante el musculoso cuerpo del ojigris (la cual resonaba una pequeña placa de plata, y con finas letras doradas decía: "Salón de eventos") Con sorna coloco una mano en la perilla y la giro con sigilo.

Una vez abrió en su totalidad la puerta, esta dejo al descubierto una estancia impecable y abstracta.

Por ser el Salón de eventos era mucho más grande que la oficina del platinado, una mesa larga y rectangular era lo primero que llamaba la atención al que entraba; seguido por paredes impecablemente blancas; piso de madera brillante; retratos y premios pertenecientes a Pierre and Bellece y 2 o 3 mesitas de madera cuyo contenido era información importante de la empresa.

- Disculpen la tardanza – se disculpo el joven Malfoy, mirando a los presentes: 6 personas, que según tenía entendido eran los accionistas de la empresa, junto con Amatista Rybben, la Jefa de comercio y finanzas.

- No se preocupe – hablo la mujer de ojos color turquesa – Igual todo acabaron de llegar.

El hombre le sonrió y se quedo mirando esos profundos ojos que día con día le fascinaban más.

- ¿Todos saben porque estamos aquí, no? – preguntó cortésmente, pero sin dejar a un lado su peculiar tono de arrastrar las palabras.

Todos asintieron – Como sabrán, Pierre and Bellece es la corporación más importante del continente europeo, nuestras colecciones son muy cotizadas no solo en Europa si no también en Latinoamérica, no ah nacido mujer ni hombre que se resista a nuestras joyas, y no ah nacido empresa que de la talla; y no solo por que tenemos diseños de alta calidad, si no porque vamos al margen con la actualidad, sus creaciones y las necesidades de las personas, y por su puesto nuestras mejores clientas, las mujeres bellas – y miro súbitamente a Amatista – Sabemos lo que ellas y ellos quieren, entendemos que quieren verse novedosos, por lo cual nuestros diseños así lo son – todos asintieron ligeramente por las palabras de Draco – Y todo eso fue lo que me llevo a organizar esta reunión.

Quiero que la empresa crezca, que llegue al medio oriente y seamos reconocidos en todo el mundo entero. Que desde la Patagonia en Argentina hasta el rincón mas bajo de Hong Kong, resuene el nombre Pierre and Bellece.

Que los pequeños rivales se estremezcan a nuestra merced, y que todas las personas blancas o de color, utilicen nuestros diseños.

Y para ello vamos a mejorar un ciento por ciento. La calidad de los diseños va a ser mucho mejor de lo que es ahora, consultaremos con los mejores expertos del mundo entero y así estaremos a la vanguardia de todo el mundo.

Seremos los mejores, y eso lo comenzaremos aquí, haremos que todo el mundo tiemble a merced de nuestras colecciones.

ºH/Hº

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta provoco que una castaña pegara un respingo al desconcentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

- Siga – indico con fastidio, sovándose la parte de atrás del cuello. Evelyn, su secretaria, apareció por entre la puerta y le sonrió inocente.

- Discúlpame por interrumpirte, Hermione, pero los papeles que me pediste ya están listos – la mujer fijo su mirada en la pila de pergaminos que su amiga llevaba en mano, y sonrió.

- Muy bien, déjalos aquí en sima por favor – le indico, señalándole una parte de su revuelto escritorio. La mujer asintió, y al instante salió de su oficina.

Cuando sintió el cerrojo de la puerta cerrarse tras la rubia, volvió a mirar su columna, y se sumergió en ella.

ºH/Hº

A las 7:45pm el cielo se comenzó a vislumbrar grisáceo, lo que quería decir que una fuerte lluvia venía en camino.

Agarrando su chaqueta del perchero salió de la oficina, paso por el largo corredor que llevaba hacia los ascensores, y con aplomo le hundió el botón de subir cuando estuvo frente a los artefactos.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El ojigris se estremeció al escuchar esa sensual voz, y con sutileza giro para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Amatista! – Exclamó no muy sorprendido – Pensé que ya te habías ido.

- Me quede organizando unos papeles de la empresa – le comentó con una sonrisa - ¿A dónde vas?

El hombre arqueó las cejas – Pues al departamento, obvio – contestó con mesura.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo y lo quedo mirando fijamente. Draco también hizo lo mismo, y por varios minutos sus miradas irradiaban chispas de pasión.

- Qui-¿Quisieras ir hoy al departamento? – le preguntó sin saber lo que hacía.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, y esbozo una amplia sonrisa; era como si hubiera estado esperando aquella propuesta.

- Claro, me encantaría – respondió con voz sexy – Pero primero tengo que hacer unas cosillas. Me esperas haya ¿está bien? – el ojigris asintió, y dándole un beso en la mejilla abordó el ascensor.

Lo último que vio fue los profundos ojos turquesa de la mujer con pómulos rosa que le sonreían con picardía, antes de que la puerta se cerrara automáticamente.

No sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba con Amatista. Cada vez que la tenía cerca sus impulsos se enloquecían en un desenfrenado intento de besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya; aunque ese sentimiento lo sentía cada vez que se cruzaba por su camino una mujer hermosa y de buen cuerpo.

Entendía que lo que sentía siempre (y era muy difícil de controlar) estaba en esos momentos prohibido, ya que Samantha era su "novia" aunque la verdad el joven platinado únicamente la tenía como un retrato, un retrato que calmaba las ansias de la verdadera mujer que realmente amaba.

A la peliindia no le había comunicado que se encontraba en Londres, y no lo iba a ser. Estaba muy bien con sus amantes de turno, y eso era lo que menos le importaba, que Sam se enterara.

El ascensor paró en seco y un débil timbre resonó dentro cuando las compuertas se abrieron, pasó por el lobby de la empresa y se dirigió hacia la salida. En el parqueadero una fina Toyota último modelo color roja, lo esperaba con elegancia.

Aquella camioneta se la había regalado su jefe principal el señor Thomas, cosa que agradeció mucho, ya que estaba atrayendo a mujeres muy lindas.

Antes de arrancar, miro el cuelo por el espejo retrovisor y movió la cabeza.

- Que bien, va a llover de nuevo – fue lo único que dijo, antes de prender el motor y arrancar hacia su casa.

ºH/Hº

- ¡Lindo día para que el clima decidiera lanzar una llovizna! – reprochaba una furiosa Hermione, saliendo de su oficina con una pila de pergaminos – Malditos del Ministerio, tenían que prohibir hoy el uso de apariciones, justo el día que no traigo carro – camino por el desierto pasillo y abrió con dificultad la puerta. Miro los goterones que se estaban alzando en esos momentos sobre la capital, y resoplo con furia.

- No tengo más remedio – dijo con aburrimiento, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta – "Impermeable" – pronunció apuntando con la punta de la misma la pila de pergaminos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una especie de bolsa transparente los cubrió.

Hermione suspiro y salió al frío clima del mes de noviembre "Espero que no vaya a nevar" pensó con desgano mientras se dirigía a la estación de autobuses.

Espero 5 minutos mientras pasaba un taxi vació, pero al parecer estaban conspirando contra ella, ya que todos pasaban ocupados.

- ¡Primero voy a pescar un resfriado que un estúpido taxi pase! – espeto con rabia, caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ese iba a ser un recorriendo bien largo.

ºH/Hº

La lluvia se intensificaba por cada cuadra que pasaba, suspiro con aplomo una vez más, y prendió la radio. La suave música clásica lo relajaba del arduo trabajo que había tenido aquel día, lo relajaba tanto que no se dio cuenta que casi atropella a una hermosa jovencita castaña de profundos ojos marrones.

- ¡OIGA! – Le gritó la mujer, pegándole con la palma de su mano en la punta de la camioneta - ¡Tenga más cuidado, señor! – aquella enojada y molesta voz lo saco de su atontamiento, y movió la cabeza para ver mejor a la joven que se encontraba frente a su auto.

¿Acaso estaba soñando¿Acaso sus ojos le estaban jugando una ilusión óptica? No, sus ojos nunca le jugaban cosas por ese estilo. Con sorpresa y aturdimiento, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y se bajo con sorna.

Disminuyó un poco la anchura de sus ojos, y se quedo perplejo al escudriñar con detenimiento el rostro de aquella mujer.

- ¿Hermione? – indago entre la lluvia.

La castaña arqueó las cejas ¿Cómo era que un completo desconocido sabía su nombre? Para resolver su enigma se acerco más al susodicho, y casi se va de espaldas al encontrarse cara a cara con…

- ¿Draco…Malfoy?

**

* * *

**

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

_**Ok ps no tengo muchos comentarios, estoy en una época que nace cada no se...cuato cinco meses al año? La palomita de la inspiración se esfumo...no ´sé, quizas fue a visitar a sus familiares enJapón, y como siempre me deja a cargo con lectores desesperados que me abordan con correos electronicos y rews para que continue sus historias favoritas. Me embarque en un nuevo proyecto, dejandome la palomita esa a medio prepapar, sin contar que Amores Cruzados (**fic q tengo en Potterfics**) está solo con 8 hojas de word, si es furstrante y no se que hacer, sin contar que RPP esta igual.**_

**_Mmmmm solo espero que la palomita llegue pronto._**

**_Sin nada más me despido._**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REWS EN MI BLOG, COMO SIEMPRE...**

**REWS!**

**_BESO A TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	13. ¿Quién eres tu?

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**13 **

**¿Quién eres tú?**

**BY: EmmaPotter15**

Aun no podían salir del asombro, estaban sorprendidos porque se habían vuelto a reencontrar después de tanto tiempo¿Pero cómo era posible?

- Gra-Granger – tartamudeó el ojigris – Este…estas empapada. Ven entra, te llevare a tu casa – y acercándose más a ella la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la camioneta.

La mujer (aun en su letardo) dejo que el platinado le abriera la puerta y la introdujera dentro del auto.

Una vez estuvieron los dos dentro y lejos de la tempestad que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, se miraron fijamente.

- Pero si estas hermosa – hablo una vez más el joven Malfoy, mirándola embelesado – Cada día estas más bella.

Tras aquellas palabras, la castaña sacudió su cabeza y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – le preguntó desconcertada, colocando los informes sobre las piernas. El rubio sonrió con suficiencia.

- Una muy larga historia, mi querida Granger – fue lo único que le dijo, antes de encender de nuevo el motor.

ºH/Hº

- Así te convertiste en un gran empresario y ahora eres el jefe de una empresa que tiene la corporación para la que trabajas – repitió la castaña sorprendida – Interesante.

- Sí, se podría decir – admitió el platinado con vehemencia, luego sonrió – Y ahora cuéntame de ti ¿Qué haz hecho durantes estos largos 5 años? – la ojimarron fijo su mirada en la pila de pergaminos, como si de un momento a otro hubiera renacido en ella un súbito interés por mirarlos.

- Pues…- balbuceó, luego de un corto silencio – No mucho, me fui a vivir a Francia con mis padres, hay conseguí trabajo en una revista y regrese hace 2 años aquí a Londres. Estoy trabajando en el Profeta como Columnista y le sirvo a la comunidad mágica como buena ciudadana – Draco sonrió ampliamente.

- Me alegro, si quiera ya te pudiste sacar de tu mente a Potter – cuando el joven dijo eso, Hermione tosió exageradamente y miro por la ventana - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada – respondió al instante la aludida – Simplemente…pues…- no estaba segura si contarle que Harry estaba vivo o no ¿Que tal que le dijese a alguien? No, mejor dejaría ese asunto cuando se diera cuenta que Malfoy había cambiado del todo, tal cual se lo había comentado.

- ¿Y bien? – la apremió el rubio para que continuara.

- Nada, simplemente me…me ahogué con saliva, es todo – Malfoy arqueó las cejas pero no siguió insistiendo.

- ¿Esta es tu casa? – preguntó sorprendido, al estacionarse frente a una hermosa casa con una verja color café y un pasto muy bien cuidado.

- Si, mis padres la compraron por mi – le comentó la castaña - ¿Quieres entrar?

El hombre iba a decir un alientado: Sí, pero recordó que a su casa iría Amatista, y cuando hacia un compromiso no lo podía romper, ya que era su naturaleza.

- Eh…no, no Granger Gracias, tengo cosas que hacer en mi departamento – se disculpo cortésmente. La mujer asintió.

- Está bien. Hasta luego Malfoy, y gracias por traerme – y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la camioneta, una mano gruesa y fuerte la detuvo.

- ¿No te vas a despedir de mi? – le preguntó un dolido Malfoy. Hermione arqueó las cejas.

- Ya lo hice, te dije hasta luego y gracias – le recordó la muchacha.

- No, pero no ese tipo de despedidas – Hermione suspiro.

- Mira Malfoy, el hecho de que me hayas traído a mi casa y te hayas comportado tan cortésmente conmigo, no te da el regalo de que me despida de ti como un amigo. Primero tienes que ganarte mi confianza, porque todavía no creo que hayas cambiado. Así que mientras tanto Malfoy, alarguemos distancias ¿De acuerdo? – y dedicándole una última sonrisa, se bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la entrada de su casa.

Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Confianza? – repitió en un susurro, poniendo una mano sobre el asiento en el que hace unos momentos ocupaba Granger – Muy bien, me ganare tu confianza Granger, más pronto de lo que crees.

ºH/Hº

Una tenue luz iluminaba la pequeña pero acogedora habitación del rubio, y una mujer muy sensual con falda corta y blusa estampada se encontraba tendida en la cama con dosel rojo.

- ¿Sabes que me excitan las mujeres que usan falda? – Le comentó el platinado, acercándosele peligrosamente – Y más las que tienen un cuerpo tan espectacular como el tuyo.

Amatista sonrió coqueta - ¿Así? Entonces ven aprobarme – le dijo sensualmente. Draco paso su lengua por sus gruesos labios fríos, y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Por donde quieres que empiece? – Preguntó con inocencia, mirando la vestimenta de la aludida - ¿Por la falda o por la blusa?

- Por donde tú quieras – y tras aquellas palabras, Draco se le comenzó acercar y le dio un profundo pero apasionante beso en aquellos labios rosa que hacían juego con sus pómulos. Cuando el oxigeno se esfumo de sus bocas, el platinado retiro sus labios de los de Amatista, y en su lugar paso a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar con pasión, cosa que la ojiturquesa disfrutaba.

A los pocos minutos la blusa de la mujer ya no estaba en su lugar, al igual que la camisa blanca del rubio. A medida que se besaban, Malfoy le comenzaba a desabotonar el sostén a la joven Rybben, y esta le acariciaba la desnuda espalda…

- ¿Lo estas disfrutando? – le preguntó el platinado, cuando la hubo despojado de ropa. La mujer miro fijamente aquellos ojos grises, y asintió con lentitud.

- Sí, y mucho – tras aquellas palabras, las manos inquietas de Malfoy bajaron por los protuberantes pechos de Amatista, luego siguieron su recorrido hasta su vientre, para terminar en su rostro.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo con su tono de arrastrar las palabras – Nunca había visto tal belleza. La mujer sonrió, y se dejo llevar por el aroma a menta que emanaba el rubio cada vez que se acercaba a su olfato, se dejo llevar por aquella sensación tan espectacular que su cuerpo le producía.

Y bajo la colcha de una pasión desenfrena, se formo una manta sensual entre dos amantes ocultos.

ºH/Hº

Se desplomo en la cama con aplomo y miro el cielo raso que cubría su casa. Suspiro con vaguedad, y cerro los ojos para que la imagen de aquella hermosa castaña apareciera en su mente. No podía creer como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, antes era ese tal James Patterson, buscador de los Cannons y gran amigo de Kevin Darwich; y ahora volvía a ser Harry Potter, gran amor de Hermione Granger y recolector de recuerdos.

Aun no recordaba con exactitud los hechos de su vida pasada, pero a medida que los meses transcurrían su mente se volvía cada vez más clara.

Volvió abrir los ojos y al instante se difumino la imagen de Hermione; con sorna se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesita que había al fondo de la habitación.

Agarró una jarra llena de un líquido rojo y la vertió en un vaso de cristal, tomó un sorbo largo hasta que dejo de nuevo el vaso vació, y dejándolo en sima de la mesa salió de la habitación.

ºH/Hº

London Center, Sector de "Loserville"

Hora local: 11:30 PM.

Una intensa agua nieve se fue formando, luego de aquella tempestad que nació en las horas de la tarde.

Con sorna Ginny Weasley bajo por las escaleras y cerró la ventana, la cual comenzaba a dar molestos golpeteos por culpa del fuerte viento.

- Estupido invierno – espetó por lo bajo, acomodando la cortina. Camino por entre los finos muebles que hace poco habían comprado, y se quedo mirando el suelo con aplomo.

- ¿Hay una mancha? – le preguntó curioso la voz de su novio desde las escaleras. La pelirroja dio un respingo y sonrió.

- No, simplemente me quede pensando – le confeso con mesura.

Neville se le acerco y la abrazo fuerte - Quieres ir a ver a tus padres¿Verdad? – la mujer asintió con lentitud.

- Si, pero…no se que pensaría mamá si me vuelve a ver luego de que me comporte de ese modo – Logbottom la abrazo a un más fuerte.

- Creo que Molly se pondría muy feliz al volver a ver a su pequeña hija – opinó el carirredondo – Nada perderías en irlos a visitar.

La pecosa se quedo callada y observo con detenimiento el tapiz de la pared que tenía en frente.

ºH/Hº

La mañana del sábado amaneció fría y con un cielo que auguraba lluvia una vez más. En los pastizales verdes de todos los jardines de las casas de Londres, se podía observar pequeñas motitas de agua por la fuerte lluvia de la madrugada.

Con lentitud, la primera luz del día entraba por la rendija de una ventana. Sin avisar iluminaba toda una habitación, y caía con sorpresa sobre el rostro de un joven moreno.

Tras aquella luz enseguecedora, Harry Potter abrió los ojos con sorna y a tientas agarro las gafas.

Hoy iría a visitar a Hermione, y por ende necesitaba verse más guapo a nunca; así que luego de refrescarse un poco se levantó de la cama rumbo a la ducha.

ºH/Hº

Me levanté sudando frío y me incorpore en la cama con susto. Respiraba con dificultad y mi visión era nublosa, mande mis manos hacia mi frente y me seque aquel líquido salino, que no eran (por primera vez) mis lágrimas.

Suspire con lentitud para aminorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que se formó en esos momentos, y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Hace unos momentos había tenido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla.

Soñé que Harry se me iba otra vez de mi lado (y no era porque se iba a morir o algo por el estilo) Si no que prefería aquella mujer que lo acompaño por tanto tiempo. Si, prefería a Emily, su esposa de hace años.

Al recordar aquella pesadilla mis ojos se cristalizaron, y sin poderme aguantar, solté el llanto. Lloraba desconsolada, no quería que el amor de mi vida se fuera una vez más de mi lado, había sufrido por 5 años, y no quería volver a sufrir una vez más.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y alguien se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – me preguntó una voz femenina, que poco a poco comencé a reconocer. Abrí una vez más los ojos, y observe la borrosa silueta de Samantha.

- ¡Sam! – exclame entre sollozos, para luego tirarme entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – volvió a peguntar mi amiga, la cual sonaba preocupada.

Dude si contarle o no, pero igual ella había sido la única mano amiga que tuve cuando el mundo estaba en mi contra.

- Tuve una pesadilla – le comente como niña de cinco años, que lloraba en el regazo de su madre luego de haber soñado con el coco – Soñé que Harry se iba una vez más de mi lado, y que era feliz con su…su esposa Emily.

La peliindia se mordió la lengua y me abrazó con fuerza – No te preocupes – me dijo en un susurro – Era solo una simple pesadilla, nada más.

Más tranquila después de aquellas palabras, suspire con alivió y me recosté sobre su hombro.

ºH/Hº

La primera luz de la mañana despertó bruscamente a un platinado el cual dormía placenteramente. Al abrir los ojos con sorna, lo primero que observó fue la cabeza de Amatista recostada sobre su desnudo hombro.

Suspiró con aplomó, y suavemente le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

"Si que es bella" pensó con avidez, bajando su mano hacia el hombro de la chica "Y tan suave"

Por un momento se sintió culpable por haberla "utilizado" para calmar sus tentaciones pasionales, pero al recordar que estaba en su naturaleza seducir a una mujer bella y luego llevarla a la cama, sonrió con malicia.

Sin despertarla, se incorporo en la cama tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible; luego se dirigió hacia el baño que tenía en la habitación, y se perdió de vista tras cerrar la puerta.

Al entrar a la ducha, cerró la puerta de cristal tras si, y suspiró profundo al tiempo que abría el grifo con mesura.

Incorporó su cabeza en la helada agua. Aquella sensación de frescura lo lleno de mucho animo, y renació en él, el deseó de tener entre sus manos a Hermione Granger.

No podía negar que Amatista era una esplendida compañera pasional, pero el quería a Hermione, y ninguna mujer (ni si quiera la mismísima Reina Isabela) iba a serlo cambiar de parecer.

Sabía perfectamente que tenía novia, la cual la debía amar y respetar, pero sus principios salvajes se lo impedían. Samantha era muy hermosa, pero tenía que aceptar que solo estaba por ella para tener (si quiera en lo físico) la viva imagen de su querida Granger.

Cuando su desnudo cuerpo estuvo cubierto de aquel liquido frío y refrescante, abrió de nuevo la puerta y agarró la toalla.

Al cerrar los ojos, recordó (como en un Video Clip Muggle) la imagen de Hermione, sonriéndole y despidiéndose de el tan formalmente.

- No haz cambiado nada¿No mi querida Granger? – dijo a lo bajo, mirándose al espejo - ¿Así que necesitas conocerme mejor? Pues ese será mi objetivo.

ºH/Hº

Al salir de la ducha se dirigió a su armario, lo abrió de par en par y escudriño la ropa que tenía guardada en el.

Tras una pequeña demora, saco unos pantalones de Lino Italiano negros, una camisa azul oscura manga larga, unos zapatos que le hacían juego con los pantalones, y una corbata de tonalidad Azul petróleo. Tras pasarse un fino peine por su alborotado cabello, se miro al espejo y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, sinceramente aunque había pasado 5 años, aquel pelo azabache seguía siendo igual de rebelde que siempre.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, luego tomar un desayuno energético y lleno de vitaminas, tomó su saco del perchero y salió a la fría mañana del sábado.

ºH/Hº

Evelyn salió del cuarto de la castaña 20 minutos después, ya que se quería asegurar de que su amiga se hubiera calmado.

Hermione suspiró profundo y recordó que ese día Harry iría a visitarla, y como un rayo entro a la ducha.

Colocándose una falda blanca, una blusa rosada de mangas largas, unas botas que hacían juego con su blusa, una diadema blanca y maquillaje suave, salió del cuarto.

- ¡Huy, Judiny! – Bromeó la peliindia al verla en el comedor - ¿Por qué te cambiaste tan rápido?

- Porque hoy viene, Harry – se excuso la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros. La chica la miro picaramente, y sonrió.

- Me alegra que su relación este viento en popa – le confesó su amiga – Ojala pudiera decir eso conmigo.

La castaña levantó una ceja, dejando un vaso con jugo de naranja sobre la mesa - ¿Lo dices por Malfoy? – la joven asintió - ¿Pero es que acaso no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber que? – preguntó Sam.

- Pues que Malfoy esta aquí en Londres – le respondió su amiga – Ayer me lo encontré en la calle, dijo que estaba manejando una de las empresas que posee la corporación en donde trabaja – Samantha se quedo estupefacta por un segundo, luego sonrió.

- ¿Ósea que Draco esta aquí, en Inglaterra? – La mujer asintió – Hay pero….si no me dijo nada. Voy a visitarlo ahora mismo – y dejando su desayuno a medio terminar, le sonrió a Hermione y desapareció con un plin.

La chica suspiro, y agarrando el desayuno que la joven había dejado, lo puso en la mesa.

A los quince minutos, el timbre resonó en toda la casa, lo que provoco el respingó de la castaña.

Creyendo que seguramente era Harry quien estaba tocando, se limpió la boca, lavo los platos con un toque de su varita, y se dirigió al recibidor.

- ¡Hola, Ha…¡¿Draco?! – exclamó sorprendida, al abrir la puerta. La figura varonil que sus ojos proyectaban en esos momentos, no era el cuerpo musculoso del moreno con ojos verdes y cabello azabache, si no el de un platinado, de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabello rubio.

- ¡A mi también me alegra volver a verte, Granger! – Bromeó con ironía, para luego sonreírle - ¿Cómo estas?

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, y tardo en contestar.

- Eh…este….bien…pero…. ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar a una vieja amiga – le respondió el hombre de sonrisa seductora – Aquí afuera esta haciendo mucho frío¿Me dejarías entrar? – Hermione rodeó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Pues…este….eh…- si lo dejaba entrar, Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, y si Draco lo veía se armaría la de Troya. Pero si no lo dejaba entrar, pasaría como maleducada, y eso no lo quería.

- Este…eh….si. Sí, pasa, pasa – y se aparto para darle paso a su sorprendente invitado.

- Linda casa – opinó el joven Malfoy, analizando el recinto – Es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba.

La chica le sonrió – ¡Gracias! Pasemos a la sala ¿Te parece? – el platinado asintió.

Una vez estuvieron en la sala, Hermione le ofreció algo de beber a su invitado.

- No acostumbro beber por la mañana – le confesó el ojigris – Pero jamás despreció una invitación de ese estilo, y mucho menos si me la hace alguien como tú – y le guió un ojo.

Hermione carraspeó – Este….eh…te ofrezco Whisky, Coñac, Champán, Vino, o Vodka¿Cuál deseas? – el hombre lo pensó un momento, y luego se fue por el Whisky. La mujer le sonrió, y levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a la pequeña licorera que tenía a un extremo de la sala; sacó de hay dos copas de vidrió y una botella mediana de Whisky; las llevó a la mesa de centro y las puso en sima.

Luego de vertir una cantidad considerable de licor, le entregó una copa a Malfoy.

- Gracias, muñeca – le agradeció el platinado, mirándola a los ojos seductoramente.

La castaña levantó una ceja y le sonrió.

- Si pretendes conquistarme con tu miradita, estas muy equivocado – le espetó la mujer, sonriente – Eso puede surtir efecto en otras mujeres, pero en mi no.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que utilizar otra técnica – y le sonrió. Hermione movió la cabeza.

- Oye¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Samantha que estabas en Londres? – quiso saber la ojimarron. El rubio dejo la copa sobre la mesa, y se zafó un poco el nudo de su corbata. Suspiró con aplomo para luego responder – Yo…yo no le dije nada porque…porque la verdad ya no siento lo mismo que cuando me ennovie con ella. Desde que se fue de Francia a vivir aquí pues…las cosas cambiaron, nos distanciamos y…y mi corazón dejo de quererla.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no gustas de Sam? – El hombre asintió - ¿Entonces porque estas con ella? – Draco quería decirle: Porque me recuerda tanto a ti, pero se contuvo.

- Porque….no tengo el valor de terminarle.

- Es mejor que lo hagas – le aconsejó la castaña – Porque luego será peor.

El ojigris giró sus ojos y los fijo en la alfombra azul que había en el piso, como si de un momento a otro hubiera nacido un súbito interés por mirarla.

- Yo le dije que regresaste – hablo la intelectual, luego de breves minutos de silencio – Ya que ella vive aquí, conmigo.

Malfoy dejo de fijar su mirada en la alfambra, para mirar sorprendido a la castaña - ¿Qué hiciste que?

- Que le dije a Samantha que regresaste a Londres – le repitió su interlocutora - ¿No lo podía hacer? – Draco asintió deliberadamente, y luego hizo lo contrario.

- Eh…Si….digo, no….digo, no estuvo mal pero….Yo le quería decir – la ojimarron se mordió el labio inferior, y agacho su mirada – Pero no te sientas culpable, el que tiene toda la culpa soy yo por no haberle dicho nada a Samantha.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó por segunda vez, y el semblante de la mujer paso de ser un tono fresco y rosa, por uno nervioso y blanco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el joven Draco, escudriñando su rostro – Te pusiste pálida ¿Ocurre algo? – la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Eh….no…yo…atenderé – y levantándose del sillón, fue con paso lento al recibidor. Abrió la puerta con sorna y le sonrió al moreno que se encontraba al otro lado.

- Hola amor – la saludo Harry - ¿Cómo estas¿Por qué estas tan pálida? – Granger no respondió al instante, ya que se quedo muda mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry arrugo la frente, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la sala - ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – le preguntó por segunda vez, llegando a la sala.

- Mira que tu semblante no es muy…

- ¡¿Potter?! – exclamo la voz sorprendida de un platinado desde el sofá.

Harry giró su cabeza para ver quien había pronunciado su apellido, y levanto una ceja – ¿Te conozco? – le preguntó a su interlocutor.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué…que demonios haces aquí¡¿No que estabas muerto?!

**

* * *

**

_**LUMOS!!**_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

_**Ps sorry x la demora, es que me habían quitado el internet desde el lunes y apenas ahorita revivio jijiji. Muchas gracias x sus rews, muy lindos como siempre...  
ok ps espeor k les guste el capi, cada vez se pondrá mas interesante...**_

**_se cuidan muxo, besos bye!!!_**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REWS EN MI BLOG, COMO SIEMPRE...**

**REWS!**

**_BESO A TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	14. La promesa del silencio

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**14 **

**La promesa del silencio**

El ambiente en la sala se comenzaba a tornar incomodo a medida que los minutos pasaban. Los presentes se miraban unos con otros, tratando de sacar algunas respuestas.

Malfoy miraba desconcentrado a Hermione, exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación, al tiempo que Harry miraba a su novia, sin poder comprender nada.

La chica se sentía abordada por tantas miradas llenas de cuestiones, y suspirando levantó las manos.

- Harry, ve y siéntate – le ordeno a su novio. El chico asintió como un niño chiquito, sin quitarle la mirada de enzima al platinado.

- Malfoy, tu también haz lo mismo – el hombre ocupo su lugar sin reproches, y miro a Harry.

Hermione acerco la primera silla del comedor que agarro, y se sentó en medio de los dos.

Miro súbitamente a Harry y luego a Draco, después tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca.

- Harry – dijo, mirando al peliazabache – Harry, el es…el es Draco Malfoy – le comenzó a explicar – Estudio en Hogwarts, quedo en Slytherin y fue…bueno…por mucho tiempo nos cargo odio, al igual que nosotros a el – el moreno levanto el entrecejo. ¿Qué se llamaba Draco Malfoy, y que estudio en Slytherin? Pero… ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

- ¡Espera un momento! – Exclamó el rubio – Primero explícame a mi¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí¿Volvió a la vida o que?

- No – respondió la aludida – No volvió a la vida Malfoy, ya que nunca falleció – el platinado quedo más confundido que antes.

- No entiendo – le confesó apenado.

La mujer respiró profundo y le comenzó a contar sobre aquel libro que el sanador Nostradamus había leído, sobre el salvamento de almas, y lo que le ocurrió a Harry en el momento de aquella explosión.

- Y por ende no recuerda nada – concluyo la mujer después de varias horas – Poco a poco su mente se esta comenzando a recuperar, pero….necesita de mucho tiempo.

Malfoy se quedo callado tratando de analizar la información adquirida, luego fulmino con la mirada a Potter.

- Así que Cara rajada volvió a la acción – dijo con despreció, majándose los labios con su lengua – Que interesante. Un héroe nunca muere ¿No es así, Pipotte?

- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamó la castaña, fulminándolo con la mirada – No le digas eso. ¡Me dijiste que habías cambiado!

- Y lo hice – le aseguro el rubio – Solo lo dije para que Potter recordar su vida – y lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Ya me recuerdas, Potter?

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y cerro los ojos. Recordó uno de los primeros sueños que había tenido cuando estaba recuperando su memoria, aquel chico rubio que le sonreía con malicia a uno y miraba con desprecio a otro. Luego, aquella imagen se fue aclarando en su mente, y vio la viva imagen del hombre que estaba frente suyo, con la ecepción de que era 11 años más joven.

- ¡Malfoy! – Dijo entre dientes, mirando con sus orbes ojos verdes, aquellos maquiavélicos ojos grises - ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

- Eso mismo me preguntó yo – le confesó el platinado – Que lastima que tus padres te dieron una oportunidad, porque ya sin ti todo era diferente.

- Agradezco el estar aquí de nuevo – dijo el moreno, levantándose del sillón – Porque así defiendo lo que es mio – y miro de reojo a Hermione.

Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada tras ver la mirada de Harry – No, no, no – dijo a lo bajo, tomando su copa– Esa no es la manera de volver a saludar a un viejo amigo – y tomó un sorbo largo de su Whisky – Que maleducado te haz vuelto, Potter.

El moreno bufo con escepticismo, y movió la cabeza.

- Veo que no haz cambiado – dijo entre dientes, con un tono frío – Sigues siendo el mismo mordaz de siempre.

- Y tu el mismo pedante de antes – y se observaron fijamente, sus miradas irradiaban llamas.

- Eh…Malfoy, creo que es mejor que te vallas – le aconsejó la castaña, mirando a ambos.

El platinado asintió, y dando el último sorbo a su delicioso Whisky, dejo la copa sobre la mesa.

- Gracias por todo, Granger – le agradeció el rubio – El trago estuvo exquisito, y la compañía ni se diga. Nos veremos otro día, querida Hermione – y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, le sonrió – Hasta luego, querida princesa.

Hermione se sintió un tanto abochornada por la caballerosidad del joven, que sus mejillas se subieron un poco de tono.

- Te…te acompaño al recibidor – se ofreció la mujer, y luego miro a Harry – Ya vengo, Harry.

El moreno siguió con la mirada a la parejita de amigos, y luego empuño las manos.

- Malfoy, te pido por favor que no comentes nada de lo que viste y escuchaste hoy – le suplicó la castaña – Mira que muy pocos saben lo de Harry.

El platinado asintió – Algo que no soy es soplón, Hermione – le aseguró el chico – Te doy mi palabra que no diré nada, y mira que las promesas de un Malfoy se cumplen.

Hermione sonrió – Gracias – le dijo con mesura, abriéndole la puerta.

- De nada – respondió su interlocutor con pedancia – Nos veremos otro día, Hermione – y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y para sorpresa suya, la mujer le correspondió.

- Hasta luego, Malfoy, y gracias de nuevo – se despidió la castaña.

- Por favor, no me digas Malfoy – le pidió el ojigris, mirándola a los ojos – Dime Draco, así como yo te estoy comenzado a decir por tu nombre. La chica sonrió.

- Voy a ver si me acostumbro, Malfoy, perdón, Draco – el hombre mostró su perfecta dentadura – Que tengas lindo día – y dedicándole una última sonrisa, salio por la puerta rumbo a su camioneta ultimo modelo.

Hermione observó hasta que la camioneta viró a la izquierda y se perdió de vista. Cerró la puerta tras esa escena, y giro sobre sus talones.

- Ahora nos tuteamos ¿No? – dijo la voz molesta de Harry, mirándola fijamente. El joven al parecer había estado en el alfeizar del recibidor hace rato, y había escuchado la mayoría de la conversación de los jóvenes.

- Ha-Harry – tartamudeó la castaña – Eh…mira yo te lo puedo explicar.

- ¿Hace rato que son amigos y no me habías comentado? – le preguntó el moreno, mirándola fijamente. La chica negó.

- No, lo…lo volví a ver ayer – le contestó la mujer

Harry abrió la boca – Pues mira nada más, pero si la confianza ya se gana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que interesante.

- Mira, Harry, solo estaba siendo cortés con el, nada más – se defendió la castaña – Además, Malfoy es un simple conocido que dice haber cambiado.

- Ahora ya lo llamas por su apellido, hace un momento le decías Draco – le recordó el peliazabache con fastidio. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Harry te estas ofuscando por nada. Es mejor que regreses a tu casa y te tranquilices – le aconsejo su novia.

- ¿Me estas echando? – le preguntó el moreno, arqueando las cejas – Claro, me lo imaginaba, me hechas de la casa para quedarte a solas con Malfoy ¿No es así?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y lo miro sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿Insinúas que tengo algo con Draco Malfoy? – le preguntó con elegancia. El hombre asintió.

- Sinceramente Harry estás loco.

- ¡Puede que este loco, pero no soy bobo, Hermione! – Le comentó el ojiverde seriamente – Se que tu te traes algo entre manos con ese imbécil.

La chica ya se le estaba comenzado a subir la temperatura – No seas estúpido, Harry, apenas me reencontré con el ayer y…

- Y ya lo estas tuteando – le recordó el moreno con rabia – Hermione ya no te hagas la tonta, se que tienes algo con ese tipo.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Harry! – Le espetó la intelectual con ira – Mira, yo no tengo nada con Malfoy, no lo tuve ni lo tendré. ¡Así que sácate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza!

- ¡No son absurdas ideas! – aterco el ojiverde, mirándola fulminante – Simplemente comentó lo que veo.

- ¡Pues creo que esas gafas necesitan un aumento! – critico la mujer, mirando sus lentes – Porque ven cosas que no son.

Harry bufó por lo bajo y se acomodo mejor el saco.

- ¿Adonde vas? – le preguntó Hermione, al verlo pasar por su lado.

- Tengo ahora una reunión muy importante con Zac Afron, y no me quiero retrasar – le contestó de mala gana – Y como al parecer mi visita no fue oportuna, pues no vemos otro día, si es que mi lugar no lo ocupa Malfoy – y dedicándole una fulminante mirada, desapareció por la puerta dando un portazo.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta en su sitió, mirando el lugar del acontecimiento; luego de reaccionar unos segundos después, abrió la puerta pero Harry ya se había ido.

ºH/Hº

- Señor, Potter – lo saludo un hombre veterano, extendiendo una arrugada pero fuerte mano – Que gusto volver a verlo.

El moreno le trato de sonreír, y observo sus profundos ojos negros.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Harry – ¿Me va ayudar en mi proyecto? – el hombre de ojos negros, cabellera blanca, un poco más alto que Harry, y postura elegante, asintió.

- En la anterior reunión que tuvimos te dije que te iba ayudar, y también que te iba a conseguir el capital ¿No es así? – el moreno asintió – Pues bien, revisando mis finanzas llegue a la conclusión que el capital voy a ser yo – Harry abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sin podérsela creer

- Si – le ratificó el hombre – Y me vi en la obligación el día de ayer una vez terminamos de hablar, de buscar varios locales disponibles para realizar su empresa – y sacó una carpeta negra de encuadernada en cuero – Mira, estos son los sitios – y abrió la carpeta, donde debajo de lisos pliegues de plástico fino, se podía observar distintas fotos de elegantes sitios.

- Son muy lindos – confesó el ojiverde, mirando los lugares – Y están ubicados en los mejores sitios de la ciudad.

- Sí, pero el que más me gusto fue este – y dándole la vuelta a la página que estaba mirando, le señalo un gran establecimiento de 8 pisos, con puerta principal y parqueadero privado.

- Posee 356 cubículos, cada uno con una extensión favorable para una empresa catalogada. Hay una sala espectacular para fabricar las joyas, donde cabría sin ningún inconveniente las maquinas productoras. Tiene una sala amplia para las juntas o eventos especiales, varias oficinas para los empleados de alto rango, una sala de óseo, una sala de chequeo y papeleo, una sala de impresión y coloración, una sala de moldestación de joyas, posee varios ascensores fabricados por japoneses, escaleras también, y por supuesto, una sala de presidencia – le comentó el señor Afron – Es la más copada de todas.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta cuando finalizo las características principales, y luego pregunto el precio.

- Esta entre 663 millones de libras hasta 1.000 millones – le respondió con tranquilidad – El dueño me dio un valor mínimo, que es de 998689.455 libras esterlinas – Harry se quedo callado.

- ¿Todo ese dinero? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No ofrecen mucho por un establecimiento de 8 pisos, créame – le confesó Zac – Y gracias a díos, porque es el mejor que hay en el momento. Además queda a 20 minutos del centro de la ciudad, y a 12 cuadras de la empresa Pierre and Bellece.

- ¿Pierre and Bellece? – Repitió sin comprender – ¿Que es eso?

- Es una de las tantas empresas que la corporación Francesa de Joyerías tiene en Europa – le explico el veterano – La de aquí la maneja un tal…Draco Malfoy – al escuchar ese nombre, los ojos se le llenaron de chispas al moreno.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – repitió incrédulo.

- Si, dicen que es un empresario muy bueno ¿Lo conoce? – Harry asintió lentamente.

- Mas de lo que usted cree, Mr Afron.

ºH/Hº

- ¡Harry es un estúpido! – Decía por enésima vez, una malhumorada Hermione - ¡¿Como demonios se le ocurre pensar que yo podría tener algo con Malfoy¡Es que es tan…! – y bufó con rabia, desplomándose en el sofá de su sala.

- Ya cálmate – le aconsejaba Evelyn, la cual había suspendido una cita con su súper novio por acudir al llamado de su amiga – Hermione, tienes que entender que Harry se ofusco mucho al verte aquí en tu casa con su peor enemigo¿O tu no te pondrías así si te lo encuentras con una de sus tantas novias?

La castaña se quedo callada y miro expresiva a la rubia.

- ¡Pues si pero…No me colocaría tan ofuscado como él!

- No, te pondrías peor – le corrigió la mujer, y luego al ver la severa mirada de su amiga, sonrió – Es cierto, Hermione, tienes que admitirlo.

La chica resopló con fastidio y luego se incorporo en el sofá - ¡Esta bien! – aceptó por fin, tapándose el rostro con sus manos – Si, comprendo que Harry se ofusco un poco y que era justo que lo hiciera.

Evelyn sonrió – Me alegro que lo hayas aceptado, ahora el siguiente paso es esperar.

- ¿Esperar? – Repitió la ojimarron sin comprender – No entiendo.

- Si, espera a que Harry te llame o algo, por que algún día se le tiene que pasar esa rabia ¿No crees? – Hermione asintió sin mucho convencimiento, y desplomándose una vez más en el sillón, cerró los ojos.

ºH/Hº

- Amor¿Te vas animar por fin hablar con mi papá? – le preguntaba como por senté cima vez la rubia al pelirrojo – Mira que el no come gente.

- Si, claro – dijo mordaz, blanqueando los ojos – A los demás quizás no, pero lo que a mi concierne…

- ¡Tampoco! – Le completó Luna severamente – No te va a pasar nada Ron¡Por Merlín! habla con el.

El pecoso se sobó el cuello con su mano izquierda, y suspiro con frustración.

- Esta bien – aceptó por fin a regañadientes – Hablare con el, pero después de la cena.

ºH/Hº

- Pero no debiste ser tan rudo con ella, Harry – opinaba Kevin, el cual había estado escuchando al ojiverde hace más de media hora con su súper relato.

- ¡Pero la encontré con Draco Malfoy, mi peor enemigo¡¿Cómo quieres que me comportara?!

- Pues en primer lugar, le hubieras dejado explicarte lo que sucedía, y en segundo, no te hubieras sulfurado como lo hiciste – le explicó el ojiazul, mirándolo severamente – La verdad fuiste muy cruel con Hermione.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miro el cielo raso de su sala.

- Este… ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le ofreció al instante, para sacar de la conversación el tema de Hermione.

Kevin lo miro, y levantando el entrecejo asintió con torpeza.

ºH/Hº

Con un sabor de satisfacción en sus labios, estaciono su camioneta último modelo en el parqueadero de su empresa; y se dirigió con elegancia y porte hacia la entrada.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy – lo saludo el guarda, haciendo una leve reverencia, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- Buenas tardes – correspondió con el saludo, entrando por la abertura que se formó al retirar la puerta de cristal.

Camino con porte por el lobby, mientras notaba como todas las mujeres de la empresa lo quedaban mirando con la boca abierta. Sonrió con malicia al contemplar sus rostros "Nadie se resiste al poder Draco" pensó juguetón, dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores.

Luego de un breve recorrido, el ascensor freno bruscamente en el 5 piso, lugar donde el cual bajo el muchacho.

Al entrar a su oficina, se sorprendió mucho ver sentada en su asiento de presidente a nada más y nada menos que a Samantha Thomson, su novia.

- ¡Samantha! – Exclamó sorprendido - ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

La chica de ojos claros, piel bronceada y cabello liso, le sonrió.

- Nada, Hermione me comentó que estabas aquí en Londres teniendo en tu mando a una de las empresas de la corporación a la que trabajas, y pues decidí visitarte – le comentó la mujer, sonriente – ¿No te agrada?

El hombre la miro desconcertado, y luego sacudió la cabeza como si eso fuera un mal sueño.

- Eh…pues…no es que no me haya agradado…pero…pues – se zafó un poco el nudo de la corbata – Eh…es…fue…inusual encontrarte aquí.

La peliindia se levantó de la silla y se le fue acercando peligrosamente.

- Cuando Hermione me comentó que estabas aquí en Londres, no sabes lo contenta que me puse – le comentó su chica – Y pues…por eso…vine aquí – y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Porque te extrañaba mucho, mi bebé.

Draco carraspeó incomodó, y se alejó disimuladamente de los brazos de Samantha.

- Ah…que bien, si yo también te…extrañaba – aquellas palabras las dijo con un "animo".

La chica le sonrió – Me alegró que así fuera.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, y por ella entro una molesta Amatista.

- ¡Draco Malfoy! – Exclamó al entrar a la oficina, sin hacer reparaciones de quien había en ella – ¡¿Por qué demonios me dejaste sola en el departamento¡¿No pensaste acaso que tu calor corporal me haría falta?!

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y miro nervioso a Samantha.

- ¿Qué tu calor corporal, que? – Preguntó una confundida Thomson - ¿A que se refiere esta señorita con eso, Draco? – el platinado tragó saliva y se mojó los secos labios.

- Pues…- balbuceó el ojigris –Todo tiene una explicación Sam, te lo aseguro.

- Pues claro que tiene una explicación, y la quiero ¡Ahora!

ºH/Hº

- Hermione¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntaba la voz de Roger a sus espaldas.

La castaña dio un respingó y giró sobre sus talones.

- Este…si claro¿Dime?

Roger carraspeó con incomodidad, y giró los ojos – Pues…me preguntaba si…tal vez…por casualidad… ¿Aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? – la chica dejó los pergaminos sobre el mostrador de la recepción, y miro expectante al joven.

- Pues…este…Roger es que quede ir a cenar con Evelyn, además mañana tengo que madrugar porque le haré una entrevista a Wilmer Biscontter, y pues…ya sabes que una oportunidad como esa no se desaprovecha por nada – se excuso la mujer con educación – Lo siento Roger, quizás otro día.

El hombre asintió un poco afligido – Esta bien, cuando estés libre me avisas – y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió hacia los ascensores metálicos.

- ¿Desde cuando acordamos ir a cenar? – preguntó una curiosa voz saliendo por debajo del recibidor – Porque eso nunca lo planeamos ¿O si? – la castaña avergonzada por su mentira, miro con carita de cordero desgoyado a su amiga.

- Es que fue una mentirita blanca que le dije a Roger – se explicó al instante – Porque…pues…

- No querías salir con el hijo del jefe, que esta un bombonzazo y tiene mucho dinero – le completó la rubia – Sí, razonable.

- No, no es eso – le corrigió la intelectual – Es que…

- No quieres engancharte con alguien porque estas saliendo con Harry, así sea que en estos momentos estén disgustados – le completó por segunda vez, la joven – Si, eso también es muy razonable.

- Roger es lindo – admitió la ojimarron – Pero…no quiero que por esa cita piense cosas que no son. Suficiente tengo con Malfoy para venir con otro.

Evelyn movió negativamente la cabeza – Hay mi Hermy, sinceramente estas echada a la antigua, hay dos bombonzazos detrás de ti y tu decides quedarte con el moreno – reprimió la mujer, moviendo la cabeza – Yo de ti no me quedo con uno, si no con los tres.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Hay no! Eso no es para mi, no señor.

ºH/Hº

- ¡Ginny! – La llamaba la voz de su esposo, entrando a la cocina - ¿Reconsideraste el hecho de visitar a tus padres? – la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y fijo su mirada en los trastes que estaba lavando.

- Pues la verdad…tengo miedo – le confesó la chica, mirándolo fijamente – Tengo miedo a que me rechacen, tengo miedo a que no me reciban en la madriguera, tengo miedo a enfrentarme a mi madre y verle de nuevo la cara después de tanto tiempo, y más luego de lo que le dije.

Su esposo la miro con comprensión – Te entiendo – le aseguró su marido – Pero…tienes que dejar esos miedos atrás y ver adelante, no puedes quedarte resguardada en tu bola de cristal.

La mujer suspiró, y resignada accedió – Esta bien, mañana iremos a la madriguera, pero antes me tendrás que acompañar al centro para comprarles unas cosas a mis padres.

- Te acompaño hasta el cielo si es posible – y dándole un beso en sus labios, el recinto se lleno de armonía.

ºH/Hº

- Entonces en eso quedamos ¿No? – confirmaba la voz de Zac Afron el acuerdo con Harry Potter.

- Si, en eso quedamos – y estrechándole la mano, sonrió con emoción.

- Entonces comenzare a legalizar todos los tramites, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, abriremos la empresa. Eso si, primero haremos todo lo que comentamos hace unas horas, y verás que cuando abramos la empresa vamos a derrocar a Pierre and Bellece – le aseguró el veterano.

Harry asintió con regocijo – Si, eso espero Mr. Afron, eso espero.

ºH/Hº

En la oficina del platinado lo único que se podía respirar era: Confusión por parte de Samantha, rabia por parte de Amatista, y temor por parte de Draco.

Hace unas horas lo único que se podía escuchar era el susurrar del viento y los pitos de los carros en las calles, ya que las miradas era lo único que se percibía en la habitación, con el hedor de los diferentes matices.

- ¿Y bien? – Hablo por fin la voz de Samantha, rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio - ¿Me puedes explicar, Draco Malfoy?  
El platinado la miro apenado, no sabía que contestarle.

- Yo le puedo responder a su pregunta, señorita – se ofreció la "tierna" chica de ojos turquesa – Lo que acontece es que su ¿novio? Y yo…pues…ayer tuvimos… ¿Cómo decirlo? – se quedo meditando un momento y luego continuó – Una noche de…

- ¡NO! – Exclamó un asustadizo Malfoy, interponiéndose entre las dos – Eh…no le vallas a creer lo que está loca diga, amor.

- ¿Ahora me llamas loca después de que la noche anterior hicimos el amor? – le preguntó una dolida Amatista, mirándolo con odio. Le salían chispas por los ojos.

- ¿CÓMO? – el gritó de asombro de la joven peliindia resonó en toda la desierta oficina - Qué tu…que tu… ¡¿Cómo pudiste Malfoy?!

- Mira Amor, eso no es…

- ¿Cierto? – le completó Thompson, mirándolo con desprecio – Creí todo de ti, menos esto, Malfoy. Eres una basura… ¡UNA BASURA! – y dándole una fuerte bofetada, salió furiosa de la oficina.

Draco se quedo con la mano en la cara por unos instantes, después miro con ira a Amatista.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – le preguntó entre dientes - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡Porque no me respetaste como mujer! – le espetó la peliazul, empuñando las manos - ¡Porque me faltaste al respeto!

- Si tú fuiste la que se acostó conmigo – le recordó el platinado – ¡Yo no te obligue, y yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas una cualquiera!

¡BAF!, otra bofetada para el platinado. Draco: 0, mujeres: 10

- ¡Me das asco! – fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir (al igual que Samantha) furiosa de la oficina y dándole un portazo a la puerta.

- ¡MALDITASEA! – exclamó el rubio, dándole una patada a la pared, como si con eso aminorara su ira, pero fue todo lo contrario.

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

_**Grax x los rews, sorry x la demora, es k ya entre a la prepa d nuevo y bueno, me han abordado con muxas tareas...**_

**_ok ps respondere los REWS DE EL CHAP 13 Y DE ESTE CHAP JUNTOS...SORRY PERO ES K TOY OCUPADA Y PS ESO DEMORA UN TOQUE..._**

**_ASÍ QUE EN LA PROX ACTUALIZACIOPN VERAN LAS RESPUESTA DE CHAOP 13 Y DE CHAP 14..._**

**_BESO A TODOS SE CUIDAN!!!!!!_**

_+Travesua realizada+_


	15. Agrias noticias

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**15 **

**Agrias noticias: **

Pequeñas gotas de agua nieve caían débilmente sobre la capital inglesa, provocando que en los alfeizares de todas las ventanas se comenzara a formar un pequeño círculo de agua.

En la sala de la casa de Potter se encontraban dos hombres tomando unas copitas de ginebra, uno lo hacia para aliviar las penas del desamor, y el otro por simple diversión.

- Deberías hablar con ella – le aconsejaba por segunda vez Kevin Darwich, vaciando la tercera ronda del licor en su copa de cristal – Mira que ya va a llegar diciembre y ustedes dos disgustados como que no cuadra.

- ¡Ya dejemos el tema! – Exclamó el moreno exasperado, mojando sus labios con la lengua – Además, ella fue la que tuvo la culpa; y ella es la que debe pedir disculpas no yo.

Kevin movió negativamente la cabeza y se llevo la copa a la boca – Como tú digas – dijo el rubio a lo bajo, pasando su dedo índice por el borde de su copa – Pero luego no te vallas a estar lamentando.

Harry bufó exasperado, y dejando la copa con Whisky sobre la mesa, se recostó en el espaldar del mueble cerrando los ojos.

Kevin rió por lo bajo, y vació otra tanda del licor en la copa.

ºººººººººººº

Desde que Harry y Hermione discutieron, ya había trascurrido una semana y media, tiempo suficiente para que la serpiente se comenzara a ganar a la joven con artimañas bajas y típicas de un Slytherin.

Ese día, el platinado la invitó a desayunar en el café Missu de la cuarta, un sitió vanguardista y muy romántico, lugar perfecto para parejas recientes.

- Supongo que habrás venido mucho aquí ¿No? – le preguntó Malfoy con su tono frío y lúgubre, a la castaña de ojos marrones.

La mujer asintió – Si, casi siempre hago las entrevistas aquí…pero la verdad es la primera vez que estoy con alguien que no es un cliente.

El hombre de ojos grises y sonrisa seductora, sonrió – Me alegro de que yo haya sido el primero – y poso su mano sobre la de la joven.

Hermione miro con aprensión la gruesa y varonil mano del platinado, y la retiro con delicadeza.

- Draco – lo llamó con tono de advertencia – Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta…

- Si, ya se – la calló el ojigris – Pero es que no me resisto. La joven carraspeó un tanto incomoda, y suspiro con vaguedad.

- Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Potter? – preguntó con disimulo luego de varios minutos en silencio – ¿Se han hablado o algo?

La castaña rodó sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior – Pues la verdad no eh visto ni su rastro desde la vez que salió de mi casa – le confesó con sorna, agarrando un pedazo de servilleta – Y pues…no se qué ha pasado con él.

El Slytherin sonrió para sus adentro, y suspiró satisfecho – Que lastima – dijo con sensatez muy bien fingida, agarrando un pedazo de pan tostado – Hacen muy linda pareja.

Hermione le sonrió sorprendida. Tal vez Draco sí había cambiado y ya no era la persona mordaz y de mal corazón que conoció hace unos años; tal vez ahora era un nuevo Draco, una nueva persona. Pero es que caras vemos…

ºH/Hº

Faltaba un cuarto para la una, y Mr. Afron llegó apresurado al café Missu como alma que se lleva el diablo.

- Lo lamento – se disculpo al instante frente a su interlocutor de cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda – El trafico en esta época es horrible.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Harry con sensatez – Se lo que es quedarse media hora en un trancón interminable.

Zac le sonrió, y sacando su carpeta de planeación la coloco sobre la mesa.

- Ya el local donde quedará Conceptos esta comprado – le informó el hombre de dentadura perfecta – Lo único que resta es que compremos los muebles y la infraestructura; y por supuesto su firma como jefe de la empresa.

Potter sonrió con malicia – ¿Y cuando comenzaremos con los trámites para conseguir el permiso de exportación hacia Latinoamérica? – preguntó con curiosidad. Su interlocutor le sonrió.

- Mis hombres están en eso, no se preocupe. Por ahora, lo único es que ingenie un plan de negocios y me lo entregue a finales de diciembre – le pidió Mr. Afron educadamente – Que de lo demás me encargó yo.

ºH/Hº

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en medio de los dos, y los profundos ojos marrones de la castaña trataban de no chocar con los de el rubio. Hace un momento Malfoy le había preguntado si con Potter todo había terminado, y ella no supo que contestarle.

La razón era que no sabía si seguía queriendo a Harry, ya que después de que discutieron, Malfoy era el único que le subía el ánimo diciéndole que ella valía mucho como para estar derramando lagrimas por el. Muy bien dicen por hay que: Nunca llores por alguien que no merezca tus lágrimas, y el que las merezca no te hará llorar.

ºH/Hº

La época de navidad ya se acercaba, por lo cual todos los centros comerciales de la capital inglesa abrían sus puertas con increíbles y magnificas decoraciones navideñas.

Ese día, Hermione había salido junto con Samantha para comprar algunas cositas que necesitaban para la casa.

Por el gélido viento que en esos momentos se sentían por todo Londres, las jóvenes castañas se colocaron abrigos largos y gruesos, junto con bufandas y guantes que le protegían sus manos.

Sus cabellos danzaban al son del viento, provocando un extraño ensimismamiento de cualquiera (del género masculino) que se cruzara con ellas. Es que no se podía negar que las dos esbeltas mujeres eran preciosas, por no decir hermosas.

Sus cuerpos bronceados, sus dentaduras perfectas, y sus pechos redondos y torneados formaban hasta el más atrevido deseo.

- No puedo creer la cantidad de gente que hay – dijo una sorprendida Samantha mirando la muchedumbre que se agolpaba por cada paso que daba.

- En épocas decembrinas, son así – le comentó la castaña, ajustándose mejor su bufanda blanca – Si vienes de compras el 15 de diciembre, te aseguro que si sales viva es de milagro.

La peliindia sonrió y entrando junto con su amiga a una tienda de chucherías baratas, se alboroto un poco su castaño y liso cabello.

ºH/Hº

- ¡Estas galletas están riquísimas! – Exclamó Samantha, yendo por su tercera bandeja de galletitas de jengibre - ¿Por qué no me habías traído antes aquí, Hermione?

La castaña le esbozo una amplia sonrisa, y tomando con su delicada y tersa mano la humeante taza de café, se la llevo a los labios.

Luego de saborear el exquisito y exótico liquido colombiano, dejó la taza una vez más sobre la mesa y se mojo los labios con su lengua.

- No te traje porque nunca me preguntaste donde vendían galletitas de jengibre ricas – se excuso la intelectual, con un gesto de inocencia – Si me hubieras dicho algo, te juro que hace años te hubiera traído aquí.

- Creo que tenemos que venir más seguido de compras – opinó Thomson, agarrando una 3 galleta y llevándosela a la boca con elegancia.

ºH/Hº

No sabían si era su magnetismo seductor masculino o simplemente su caminado, pero desde que el rubio y el castaño pisaron "Square Garden" comenzaron acaparar todas las miradas femeninas. Y es que no era para menos, ya que tanto tiempo jugando Quidditch les había dado su recompensa, y una muy buena.

- Podemos ser modelos ¿No crees, Harry? – Le comentó Kevin burlonamente – Te aseguro que la primera revista que saquemos todo el mundo la compra…o bueno, todas la compran.

El moreno bufo con ironía, y movió la cabeza negativamente – Modelo serás tu, porque lo que a mi respecta…

- También – lo cayó su amigo, ajustándose su chaqueta de cuero – Podríamos ganar una muy buena plata.

- No gracias – le espetó Harry sonriente – Yo estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo. Además con el proyecto de mi nueva empresa, pues…ya sabes.

- Si, estas muy ocupado – dijo Kevin imitando una falsa voz de una mujer mayor – Pero lo haríamos como Hobbie.

- Ni como hobbie, ni como medías tardes ni como nada – le advirtió Harry, mirando por entre los vidrios de varias vitrinas – Si quieres, haya tú. Pero a mi déjame sano.

Kevin lo miro de reojo, y entre dientes dijo algo como: - "Aguafiestas" y bufo por la bajo.

- ¿Y que es lo que necesitas? – le preguntó el rubio con indiferencia.

El moreno se rió por la actitud tan hostil que había tomado su amigo para con el, y movió la cabeza.

- Unos tapices para la ya casi empresa – le respondió con elegancia, deteniéndose frente a un local de tapices rojos y azules – Y creo que llegamos al lugar correcto.

ºH/Hº

- ¿No crees que compraste mucho? – Le preguntó Kevin mirando con aprensión las bolsas - ¿No era que ese tal Afron se iba a encargar de todo?

Harry asintió dejando las bolsas que cargaba sobre una amplia banca de madera – Sí, pero a mi no me gusta recostarme en nadie – le respondió el moreno con elegancia – Oye ¿Quieres un café? – el rubio se le abrieron los ojos como platos y asintió con ligereza.

ºH/Hº

Las dos mujeres estaban tan absortas en una conversación muy interesante sobre escritores muggles muy famosos, que no se percataron de los hombres altos y varoniles que entraron al sitió en donde estaban.

- Es bonito el ligar – comento Kevin escudriñando el recinto – No lo conocía.

- Eso es porque nunca vienes de compras.

- ¿Y tu si? – preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja. El moreno hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza y se llevo la taza de café hacia su boca.

- Mi escritor muggle favorito es Edgar Allan Poe – le comentaba Hermione a su queridísima amiga – Es el padre de las novelas de misterio e intriga, y eso me fascina.

- Yo en cambio mi escritor favorito es C.S Lewis. A mi me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la fantasía y la magia, por algo soy bruja – y rió por lo bajo.

Hermione movió la cabeza por el comentario de Samantha, y rodó sus ojos.

Comenzó a escudriñar el recinto con detenimiento, cuando sus profundos ojos marrones se detuvieron en un moreno y atractivo rostro masculino el cual conocía a la perfección.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó por lo bajo, sintiendo un fuerte jalonazo en su estomago al ver sus rostro tan alegre y descomplicado.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – preguntó Samantha al ver lo pálida que la intelectual se puso.

La castaña asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y haciendo un gesto con los ojos, la peliindia voltéelo con elegancia y miro sorprendida la razón de la palidez de la chica.

- ¿Y si vas y hablas con el? – Opinó la joven, mirándola a los ojos – Mira que es una gran oportunidad.

Hermione negó rotundamente con la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos – No, ni loca que estuviera. Su amiga bufo con exasperación, y se cruzo de brazos.

- Quien te entiende, por las noches lloras porque quieres aclarar las cosas y estar con el, y ahora te da miedo acercársele – dijo Samantha con ironía – Sinceramente, Hermione…

La conversación sobre próximos partidos de Quidditch, se detuvo para que los hombres pudieran saborear el exquisito café que el recinto otorgaba, y en ese lapso de tiempo, Harry casi se atranca con un pedazo de galleta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Saltó un asustado Kevin, mirando con los ojos desorbitados a su amigo - ¿Estas bien?

Entro fuertes "cof-cof" el moreno adquirió la compostura de nuevo, y se acomodo mejor en el asiento.

Luego de unos breves minutos en que su cerebro analizo la proyección de sus ojos, respondió a la pregunta de Kevin.

- Hermione…esta aquí.

El rubio giro su cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior lo miro de nuevo - ¡Habla con ella! – Le espetó sin rodeos - ¡Habla y deja que te explique todo!

El ojiverde negó rotundamente y giro sus ojos – No, yo no tengo porque ir a buscarla – dijo con sensatez.

- ¿Puedes dejar tu orgullo a un lado y hablar con ella? – Le preguntó Kevin, el cual se había puesto muy serio – Mira que esta situación de los novios disgustados no me esta gustando.

Harry lo miro de reojo, y luego a Hermione, y con un suspiro se levanto quedando frente a el – Mejor me voy – y dicha aquellas palabras, salió por la puerta de madera.

ºH/Hº

Un silenció espectral reinaba en medio de los dos, y dos corazones locos latían al son del viento.

Samantha y Kevin se las habían ingeniado para que Harry y Hermione se encontraran en un lugar agradable y cómodo y así poder hablar, pero al parecer esa situación para ellos no era cómoda ni mucho menos agradable.

Un silencio torrencial era lo único que hablaba entre ellos, y el susurro del viento era el fondo del hielo.

Muchos pensamientos se cruzaban en esos momentos por la mente de Harry, pensamiento de indecisión y amargura. Pensamientos de no saber que hacer, ni que decir.

Por otra parte, la conversación con Draco aquella noche seguía latente en los recuerdos de la castaña…

Flash Back

La conversación que hace unos minutos fue tan amena, ahora era fría y torrencial. Un silencio glacial reinaba la sala de la castaña, y lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de las llamas consumiéndose.

La pregunta de Draco la dejo sin habla, la dejo en shock.

¿Seguía sintiendo algo por Harry después de lo ocurrido¿Había sido un rompimiento definitivo¿Lo seguía queriendo? Eran de unas de las muchas preguntas que en esos momentos revoloteaban por la mente de Hermione.

- ¡Respóndeme! – Le exigió el platinado con voz grave - ¿Todo con Potter termino para siempre?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y mirando de nuevo aquellos ojos grises, suspiro.

- Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, Draco – le dijo la castaña con sensatez – En estos momentos estoy muy confundida; la verdad no se que es lo que estoy sintiendo por Harry, y no quiero darte una respuesta errónea para que después estés sufriendo por mi culpa. Lo único que te digo es que si Harry y yo llegamos hablar, dudo mucho que vuelva a ser todo como antes; la confianza se va flaqueando, al igual que el amor – y conteniendo el impulso de llorar, sonrió – Por lo cual mi respuesta queda a un con los signos de interrogación.

Draco le sonrió con franqueza, y tomando delicadamente su mano la miro a los ojos – Me gusta mucho como eres, Hermione – y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano, se levantó del sofá y se perdió de vista por el vestíbulo.

Fin del Flash Back

Inconscientemente sus miradas se chocaron, provocando el sobresalto de ambos.

Al parecer aquella reacción había sigo el toque para partir el hielo, ya que por fin hablaron.

- Eh…- balbuceó el moreno carraspeando incomodo – Este…eh…y… ¿Cómo haz estado?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió hasta al mismo Harry. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a alguien con cerebro hacer esa clase de preguntas después de una fuerte discución¿Es que acaso estaba loco?

Un poco desconcertada sonrió, y sin mirarlo a los ojos respondió con un débil.

- Pues no tengo de que quejarme, la verdad.

El ojiverde carraspeó de nuevo y suspiro con vaguedad.

- Al parecer Samantha y Kevin juntos hacen corto circuito – comentó un apabullado moreno, mirando ensimismado el suelo.

Hermione asintió con convicción – Sí, tienes razón – y una forzada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Una vez más el silenció reino entre ellos, y la incomodidad fue la invitada de honor.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó después de unos breves minutos. La castaña se sobresalto por el llamado, pero igual sonrió (aunque forzada) y lo trato de mirar a los ojos.

- ¿Si?

El peliazabache la miro a los ojos pero luego los desvió al suelo, como si las pequeñas hormigas que pasaban por hay estuvieran dando un esplendido concierto.

- Quiero…quiero saber si…si entre… ¿Entre tu y Malfoy hay algo? – la ojimarron giró los ojos y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Solo somos amigos, nada más – contestó con franqueza. El ojiverde la miro de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior, le costaba tanto creerle.

- Te lo dije no con la intención de que me creas – le aclaro Hermione al ver la reacción de Harry – Si no con la intención de poder estar tranquila conmigo misma, ya que me sentía un tanto embargada por el hecho de que esto quedo así.

Harry abrió un poco la boca y la volvió a cerrar, al parecer no tenía nada que reprochar.

- Ah…ya…- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse de nuevo callado.

- Bueno, creo que ya quedo todo aclarado ¿no? – Exclamo Hermione levantándose de la banca – Este…creo que mejor me voy. Hasta luego. Harry – y sonriéndole giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de que pudiera caminar unos cuantos centímetros, sintió como unos fuertes brazos varoniles la devolvían.

- No puedo dejarte ir – le aseguro Harry mirándola a los ojos – No puedo dejar de ser tan tonto y perder el amor de mi vida por una estupidez – y sin si quiera preguntarle, le dio uno de lo más profundos y apasionantes besos en la historia de los besos.

ºH/Hº

Grandes y violentas llamas de fuego se alzaban sobre lo que había sido un avión yumbo 406, de America Airlines. Una muchedumbre interminable estaba forma en círculo alrededor del desastre, y varios autos de bomberos se encontraban con sus largas y gruesas mangueras apagando el fuego, antes de que se esparciera por todo el bosque.

La camioneta del Telediario nacional llegó con apuro al lugar de los hechos, y bajándose a toda velocidad, una joven rubia de 24 años más o menos, ojos verdes y pómulos proporcionados, se coloco frente a la cámara que su compañero de color cargaba.

- Muy buenos días – saludó la reportera, sonriendo – Ultimo minutos: Nos encontramos en el bosque Werllyn a 20 minutos de Shefferville (Canadá) donde hace aproximadamente 10 minutos, un avión de la aerolínea America Airlines se estrelló contra unas robustas montañas, ocasionando la perdida de los 530 pasajeros a bordo, y la destrucción del avión.

En estos momentos no tenemos información alguna sobre los nombres de los pasajeros, pero ampliaremos esta noticia dentro de media hora.

ºH/Hº

- ¿Entonces a donde quieres ir a cenar? – le preguntaba Harry a una castaña al otro lado del auricular.

La mujer chasqueo la lengua y se mordió el labio inferior – Pues no se, a donde tu me quieras llevar – le respondió con un cierto tono de indiferencia. El ojiverde sonrió con malicia.

- Muy bien, entonces te recojo a las 8:45 más o menos ¿Está bien?

- De acuerdo – asintió la ojimarron, sonriendo – Entonces aquí te espero – y lanzándole un beso, colgó el teléfono.

Potter dejo el inalámbrico sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había en la sala, y dirigiéndose hacia el Mini-bar, saco de hay una botella de coñac junto con una copa mediana de cristal.

No era que el moreno se hubiera vuelvo adicto a la bebida, no, nada por el estilo; si no que solamente aquello lo calmaba un poco.

El proyecto de formar una empresa la cual fabricara joyería mixta estaba formándose con mucho éxito, y Harry no podía negar la gran ayuda que Mr Afron le estaba ofreciendo. Lo único que al ojiverde le preocupaba era ¿Qué pasará una vez la empresa este formada y lista para presentarse al publico¿Zac Afron lo dejará encargado de la empresa, sabiendo que él era el único que había hecho posible la formación de la misma? Y si así fuese ¿Qué pasará con "Pierre and Bellece" la Corporación que tenía Malfoy al mando?

- Ojala que caía derrocada – murmuro Harry por lo bajo, con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

Tomó un segundo sorbo de su trago, y pasando su lengua por los labios, miró hacia el vacío

ºH/Hº

El sol caía espléndidamente sobre la pequeña pero reconfortante Madriguera, y dentro de ella, una mujer de rizos rojos, ojos claros y un tanto robusta, supervisaba los distintos utensilios de cocina que cortaban solos la papa, la cebolla y demás.

Chasqueó la lengua una vez el cuchillo terminó su labor con las papas, y sonriendo las vertió en una mediana olla de aluminio. Prendió fuego a la estufa de gas con un toque de su varita, y espero a que el alimento se cocinara.

Se fue a sentar en una pequeña butaca al lado de la ventana, donde por la cual entraban largos y fuertes rayos de luz solar, el cual provocaba que los rizos cabellos rojizos (con uno que otro cadejo de color blanco) dieran un brillo exagerado.

Miró con sosiego cada rincón de la Madriguera, y dio un hondo suspiro.

- El tiempo si que pasa rápido – dijo para sus adentros, deteniendo su mirada sobre las escaleras que conducían al segundo puso – Hace algunos años atrás estaba preparando a mi Bill para su primer año en Hogwarts, y ahora todo un profesional, padre de una pequeña de 4 años, casado con una esposa maravillosa- suspiró de nuevo y metiendo las manos al bolsillo del delantal que traía puesto, sacó un grueso pañuelo blanco, el cual lo utilizo para limpiarse las lagrimas que había salido hacia algunos instantes.

Un olor a aceite cocido le hizo saber que las papas a la francesa estaban listas, y levantándose de la butaca, se digirió hacia la estufa de gas, y apago el fuego.

Estirando un poco el cuello escudriñó el contenido dentro de la olla, y olfateando el olor que las papas emanaban, las retiro de la estufa.

Justo en el momento en que iba a agarrar los trocitos de tomate y cebolla que otro cuchillo había cortado, un suave golpeteó a la puerta llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, se limpió las sucias manos con el mantel blanco floreado, y se dirigió al lugar del ruido.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó con curiosidad, apoyando su oreja frente a la puerta.

Alguien al otro lado se movió un tanto incomodo, y carraspeando, respondió con una voz nerviosa y tartamudeante.

- Eh…soy…soy yo…soy yo mamá….Ginny.

ºH/Hº

Los profundos ojos azules de Dulce se cerraron al compás de la voz de su madre, quedando dormida entre sus brazos.

- Hola, amor – la saludo su esposo, entrando con precaución en la habitación.

- Hola – le correspondió su esposa con el saludo, dejando con sumo cuidado a su bebe en la cuna - ¿Hablaste por fin con mi papá?

El pecoso asintió un tanto afligido - ¿Y bien?

Ron miro a Luna, y suspirando se fue a sentar en una mullida silla de madera con un cojín muy suave – Pues…- balbuceo – Comenzamos a platicar de cosas y…- se quedo callado por varios minutos, mirando con sosiego la alfombra que cubría el suelo.

- ¿Y? – Lo apremió la rubia, incitándolo a que continuara - ¿Qué paso¿Se reconciliaron?

- Y – hablo Ron, suspirando de nuevo – A pesar de que tuve que recibir un sermón de 30 minutos, unas mil recomendaciones y lo mal que se sentía por haberle quitado su única hija, pues ya nuestra relación mejoro si a una buena sonrisa te refieres.

La rubia pegó un pequeño gritito, para luego cubrirse la boca con las manos. Miro de reojo a Dulce, y se balanceó sobre su esposo - ¡No sabes cuando me alegra escuchar eso! – Exclamó con emoción – Sabía que si platicaban iban a solucionar todo.

Ron resopló con aplomo, y dejó que la ojiazul se sentara en su regazo – Y tú no sabes cuando añoro estar solo sin la compañía de tu padre.

ºH/Hº

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su amplia oficina sentado sobre una amueblada silla leyendo un largo memorándum que no dejaba rastro de entendimiento alguno en su saturado cerebro.

Por un lado estaba la ira que sentía en esos momentos al enterarse de que Harry y Hermione se habían reconciliado, y por otro, la frustración de no haber tenido sexo en las semanas que llevaba al terminar con Samantha. Desde aquel pequeño incidente, pareciera como si todas las mujeres del planeta se hubieran dado cuenta de la basura que era: Ya nadie se le acercaba, cuando trataba de seducir a una bella mujer que entraba a su compañía, todas lo miraban por en sima del hombro y murmuraban groserías por lo bajo, que hubiera asustado a cualquier marinero.

Al comprender que aquel memorándum no le cabía en la cabeza, lo dejo sobre su escritorio al lado del teléfono, el cual no había sonado desde hacia horas.

- Maldito Potter – dijo entre dientes, mirando hacia el vacío – Tu eres el único obstáculo que tengo para acercarme como quiero a Hermione – y empuño la mano – Pero se que esa relación no va a durar mucho, o me dejo de llamar Draco Malfoy.

ºH/Hº

Los ojos de Molly Weasley se desorbitaron por completo al escuchar aquel nombre y aquella voz, y temblando, abrió la puerta con sutileza.

- ¿Gi-Ginny? – indago por lo bajo, mirando sorprendida la sensual figura de la mujer con contornos perfectos que le visualizaban sus ojos - ¿Eres tú?

La mujer que era idéntica a su madre, asintió con torpeza – Si, soy yo…mamá……

Tras largos minutos de lloriqueos, abrazos y anécdotas sobre sus vidas (y más de la pequeña Weasley) tomaron el té con galletitas de jengibre (especialidad de la señora Weasley) y suspiraron tras tanto hablar, a las 5:15 de la tarde.

- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, pequeña – le dijo su madre, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano – Desde de te fuiste de la manera que te fuiste…yo…yo quede desbastada.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un sollozo, y agarró la mano de su madre – Mamá, yo pensé que me ibas a ignorar o no me ibas abrir – le dijo con franqueza.

Molly movió negativamente la cabeza – Como crees que haría eso. a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi hija, la cual quiero y amo, y…y no podría hacerme la de la vista gorda sabiendo que mi hija de las entrañas vino a visitarme.

- Mamá, lo siento – se disculpo la mujer pelirroja – No sabes lo mucho que haría por retroceder el tiempo y enmendar lo que hice.

- Pero el tiempo no se puede retroceder – hablo Molly, muy sabiamente – Lo único que se puede hacer, es construir el futuro que se cierne hacia el frente – y dándole un fuerte abrazo, le di un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero mucho, mi Ginebra…mucho.

ºH/Hº

El avión de America Airlines procedente de la ciudad de Washington D.C y con destino a la capital Británica, había sido totalmente destruido. Los pasajeros a bordo habían fallecido, y ninguno había salido ileso.

Los pocos familiares que se enteraron de la noticia, comenzaban a llegar al lugar de los hechos, y revisaban con sumo cuidado la lista negra de los pasajeros muertos.

Una mujer de rasgos africanos, cabello color chocolate, pómulos acentuados, piel tersa (la cual llevaba una bufanda que envolvía el cuello) Se acerco con apuro a una de las miles de las listas.

Busco la sección de los apellidos comenzados por H, y una vez los encontró, comenzó a señalar con su dedo índice cada párrafo que leía:

Holliven Steven.

Holliven Alexandra.

Hortus Caroline.

Hiller Menrrus.

(….)

Y al final de la interminable lista, un pequeño nombre cayó como una tumba sobre sus ojos:

"Hokents Dayane Emily

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

_**E4ATOY ALGO D AFAN, ASÍ K SUBO ESTE CHAP RAPIDO...LUEGO REPSONDO COMMENT...MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS SE CUIDAN BYE!!!!!!!!**_


	16. Cansado y Frustrado

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**16 **

**Cansado y frustrado: **

_Querido James: _

_Sé que en estos momentos _

_Te estarás preguntando porque te estoy _

_Escribiendo. Pues lo que sucede es que…la verdad la noticia que te voy a informar no es la más agradable de todas, a mi me está doliendo, y a un no lo eh podido asimilar como es debido. _

_Ayer un avión de la America Airlines se estrelló contra unas montañas en el bosque_ _Werllyn, cerca a Shefferville, donde el cual todos su pasajeros fallecieron, entre ellos… _

_Emily. Si James, Emily falleció…se que es muy difícil para ti leer esto (Tanto como para mi escribirlo) pero es justo que lo sepas. _

_Creí que la manera más especial para informártelo sería mediante la lechuza de Emily, fue un tanto extraño para mí utilizarla, pero creo que lo logre. _

_Ojala no te llegue tarde la carta, y lo lamento mucho. _

_Los más sentidos pésames _

_Holly McGuire de Hokents _

_PD: El entierro será el día de hoy a las 6:30PM, en la capital del país, en el cementerio central. _

Había hecho un gran esfuerzo al leer aquella carta, ya que aparte de estar muy arrugada y sucia (debido a la gran distancia que recorrió la lechuza) las lagrimas de la Señora McGuire habían corrido un poco la tinta, lo que hacia la lectura más difícil aun.

Luego de leerla varias veces, tratando de asimilarla un poco, cerró los ojos y trato de recordar aquel nombre.

"Emily" pensó con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Me suena…pero…- de un momento a otro, la imagen de una jovencita muy hermosa y con una sonrisa encantadora se le dibujo en su mente, provocando el asalto del joven.

- ¡Emily! – exclamó sorprendido, agarrándose la cabeza – Pero…no…dios mío - dejo la carta sobre la mesa de centro, y agarró su móvil con las manos un tanto sudadas.

- ¿Bueno? – hablo la voz de Hermione al otro lado del celular.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el moreno, un tanto alarmado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó a su vez la mujer, poniéndose un poco asustada.

- Hermione necesito hablar contigo – le comento su novio - ¿Estas muy ocupada?

La castaña paso sus ojos sobre la pila de pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero movió la cabeza – No, no estoy ocupada¿Pasa algo?

- En Missu te lo comento, por teléfono no es adecuado – y despidiéndose, descolgó el móvil.

Hermione miró con aprensión el teléfono que tenía en la mano, y se pregunto que era lo que tendría que decirle Harry.

ºH/Hº

Un torrencial silencio reino entre ambos jóvenes, ninguno de los se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

La castaña carraspeó tras breves cinco minutos, y agarrando la mano de Harry, lo obligo a que la mirara a los ojos.

- Es prudente que vallas, ya que los padres de Emily te consideran su esposo – le hablo con franqueza – Y no ir, denotaría tu falta de interés.

- Pero es que ella no me interesa – admitió el moreno sin rodeos.

- Lo sé – le advirtió su novia – Pero piensa que es una amiga, y lo haces por delicadeza.

El ojiverde chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco – No lo sé – hablo en un susurro, más para si que para ella – Yo…me sentiría muy extraño en un entierro que si mucho es el nombre de la difunta, no más.

Hermione inhalo un hondo suspiro, y apretándole con fuerza la varonil mano del moreno, la levanto con delicadeza.

- Ve, que nada pierdes con ello. Hazlo por cortesía, nada más.

ºH/Hº

Abrochándose con sorna los botones del saco que traía puesto, se acomodo la bufanda de piel y los guantes de cuero.

Agarró su pequeña maleta y miro a Hermione – Aun no se porque tengo que llevar ropa – se quejo, mirando la pequeña maleta de cuero – Si solo asisto al entierro, y me voy.

- Sí, pero uno nunca sabe – se disculpo la castaña – Además, quien quieta que te ensucies la ropa que llevas puesta, y mal presentado no puedes estar.

El hombre movió la cabeza negativamente, y bufo con exasperación.

- Insisto que no debo llevar ropa – dijo a lo bajo.

- El vuelo Express con destino a la capital de USA, por favor abordar la puerta 1515 – anunció una vocecilla chillona – Repito, el vuelo Express con destino a la capital de Estados Unidos por favor abordar por la puerta número 1515.

- Es tu vuelo – le dijo la castaña, quitándole una lanita al saco – Ve.

El moreno le di un profundo beso en los labios, y le acarició el rostro.

- Si no regreso mañana, llama al FBI – le aconsejó su novio, sonriéndole.

- Si no regresas mañana simplemente me aparezco en Washington y te busco hasta en las alcantarillas.

Harry asintió, y dándole otro beso, se digirió hacia la puerta 1515.

La castaña lo quedo observando, hasta que se perdió tras pasar el muelle.

ºH/Hº

En el vuelo Express llegó a las 3:00 de la tarde a Estados Unidos, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que a esa misma hora lo estaba abordando.

- Estúpido cambio de horario – refunfuño por lo bajo, mirando su reloj de Sapphire el cual marcaba las 9:00 de la noche, hora Británica.

Acomodándolo a la hora que marcaba un inmenso reloj expuesto en mitad del aeropuerto, se digirió a la parada de Taxis.

Un hombre de color lo subió a un taxi muy buen cuidado, de marca fina y elegante.

- Muy buenas tardes, caballero – lo saludo con cortesía - ¿A dónde desea ir?

- Al cementerio central, por favor – le respondió con aplomo, zafando un poco su bufanda.

- ¿Usted es ingles, verdad? – indagó el taxista, mirándolo por el retrovisor. Harry asintió.

- Sí¿Se me nota mucho?

- El asentó de los ingleses es único y muy peculiar – le respondió el taxista, sonriéndole – Y dígame ¿Es usted de Londres?

- Sí, la ciudad más linda del mundo.

- Eso dicen, pero sabe que no estoy de acuerdo – le comentó el hombre, limpiando una pequeña virgencita con un pañuelo blanco. El moreno arqueó las cejas.

- No se ofenda – se adelanto a decir el taxista, sonriéndole – Solamente comento, yo pienso que Londres no es la ciudad más linda del mundo, estoy seguro que la más linda es mi hermosa Cartagena.

- ¿Cartagena de Indias? – preguntó el ojiverde arrugando el entrecejo. El hombre asintió.

- Así, pues si a la estructura de Cartagena se refiere, tiene usted razón.

- El cementerio central – anunció tras unos minutos el negro cómico, sonriente – Son 50 dólares. El moreno carraspeó con molestia, al tiempo que hurgaba sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sacó de ella una billetera de cuero, e hizo un extraño ruido con la boca – Solo tengo Libras Esterlinas – le comentó al taxista - ¿Le parece bien que le pague con ellas?

El hombre asintió – Si, no hay ningún problema.

Harry saco unos cuantos billetes de la billetera, y sonriéndole, salió del auto.

- Muchas gracias – fue lo último que dijo, antes de que el taxi arrancara.

ºH/Hº

Miro con sosiego la blanca puerta que se erguía ante él, y dando un largo suspiro, la abrió de un golpe.

El cementerio central era enorme, miles de caminos se erguían frete a la entrada principal, y millones de bóvedas (familiares e individuales) era lo único que adornaban el cementerio (sin contar las flores y letreros que cada una contenía)

Camino por un pequeño camino de piedra que conducía a las tumbas en tierra, y suponiendo que ese era el camino correcto, siguió derecho.

Al fondo donde terminaba el caminito de piedra, un corro de gente se alzaba sobre una leve tumba, la cual estaba siendo bendecida por un padre. Con sorna se fue acercando a ella, hasta que llegó y se reunió con la conmoción.

Como no conocía a la madre de Emily (o bueno, no la recordaba) se fue acercando hasta la tumba, al tiempo que sus oídos recibían murmullos de todas las personas.

Algunos que alcanzo a escuchar, era algo así como:

- "Es el, el novio de la difunta, pobre, como estará de devastado"

- "Pero yo me imaginaba a alguien más guapo y elegante"

Aquel último comentario le resulto un tanto cómico ¿Esa mujer quería que fuera más guapo y elegante? Pues pedía mucho, porque si así no lo fuera, en Hogwarts las mujeres no hubieran suspirado más de mil veces por el.

Miro con vaguedad la tumba empapada de agua bendita, y cerro los ojos, dispuesto a realizar una oración por la eterna difunta, hasta que una voz elegante lo llamo desde la lejanía.

- James, James, James.

Harry movió la cabeza, y miro hacia ambos lados viendo quien lo había llamado, pero no vio a nadie, hasta que una mujer de rasgos africanos se le acerco.

- Hola, James – lo saludo sonriente – Pensé que no vendrías.

Harry le sonrió como pudo, y levantó una ceja – Eh…si, es que el trafico estaba muy…pesado – se disculpo de inmediato.

La señora McGuire asintió – Si, comprendo. Pero bueno, me alegra que estés aquí – y lo abrazó con fuerza – Cuanto lo siento James, tú más que nadie debes estar sufriendo como nunca.

El moreno le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, y la retiró con delicadeza.

- Eh, si…pero, yo creo que no hay dolor más grande que la perdida de una hija ¿O me equivoco? – la mujer asintió.

- Si, tienes razón.

En todo el entierro hubo lloriqueos, lamentaciones y más lloriqueos, de los cuales Harry estaba harto. No era que no respetara a Emily, si no que le hastiaba estar en algún sitio donde no se sentía cómodo.

A las 5:56Pm, las personas comenzaron a desfilar fuera del cementerio, y Harry agradeció aquella acción.

- Desde que Emily perdió a su padre, había estado muy triste – le comento la señora McGuire – Y por eso se quería ir a Londres, para estar contigo.

- ¿El señor Hokents falleció también? – preguntó Harry, un tanto sorprendido.

- Sí, hace un mes. Emily no te quiso comentar nada por no perturbarte, pero te comento que sufrió mucho por su perdida.

- Si me imagino – dijo el moreno más para sí que para otra persona.

ºH/Hº

Sus ojos lo único que proyectaban era la oscuridad absoluta que la habitación emanaba. El susurro del viento entraba sigilosamente por la ventana entre abierta, provocando en el joven un escalofrió difícil de describir.

Al verla a ella acostada sobre el suave colchón, sonrió para sus adentros. Y es que se veía tan linda dormida, envuelta en aquella capa de sueños en los que solo ella era dueña.

- Y también yo – dijo a lo bajo, sentándose en el borde de la cama con sorna para no despertarla – También yo soy el dueño de sus sueños – y le acarició con suavidad la tibia y rosada mejilla.

- Hay mi Hermione, no sabes cuánto te amo – y justo en el momento en que sus labios iban a tocar los de ella, un fuerte ruido en la cocina lo impidió hacerlo.

El chico se levantó de un brinco del colchón, y sonriendo al ver su rostro arrugarse, desapareció con un plin.

La castaña comenzó abrir los ojos con sorna y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que la habitación emanaba, se puso las pantuflas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la abrió con delicadeza.

- ¿Harry? – indago a lo bajo, aun con el entrecejo arrugado. El hombre de fervientes ojos color verde esmeralda, le sonrió.

- Hola amor – dijo en un susurro, dándole un dulce beso en sus labios – ¿Como estas?

- Bien, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la mujer, acomodándose el BabyDool que traía puesto.

- Tome el Avión Express a las nueve de la noche haya en Estados Unidos….creo que no fue buena idea ¿cierto? – preguntó a lo bajo, mirando su reloj de pulsera el cual marcaba: 4:30Am.

La ojimarron movió la cabeza negativamente – No, no es eso…simplemente me hubieras avisado. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer? – el ojiverde asintió con ímpetu.

- Un vaso con agua estaría bien, gracias – la castaña asintió, y desde la cocina le preguntó algo que la tenía un tanto curiosa desde hacía 5 minutos:

- Harry¿Cuando llegaste a la casa primero fuiste a mi cuarto? – el peliazabache arqueó las cejas y acomodándose mejor en el sofá movió negativamente la cabeza.

- No amor, en el primer lugar que me aparecí fue aquí en la sala. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pues…porque…- la joven se quedo pensativa un instante para recordar lo que vio o ¿Imagino? Es que no estaba muy segura si la voz de aquel joven tan sensual había sido en su mente o en la realidad – Pues….no, seguramente estaba soñando – y le entregó el vaso con agua.

El ojiverde recibió el vaso, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en el sofá para darle espacio a su novia.

– Hoy me acosté a la 1 terminando una columna que el Profeta va a publicar mañana – le comento Hermione con voz cansada – Y tengo un sueño.

- Pues ve a dormir – le aconsejo Harry acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. La ojimarron negó con rotundidad – No, me quiero quedar contigo – afirmó la mujer tercamente.

El moreno dio un resoplido de disgusto y le dijo que se acostara en su regazo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo me quedo aquí, vigilando tus sueños – fue lo último que dijo, antes que la castaña cerrara los ojos

La mañana del 1 de diciembre amaneció tempestuosa y con agua nieve. El frió aire se colaba por las rajaduras de las ventanas de las casas que a pesar de la calefacción se sentían como iglúes; al parecer aquel invierno iba a ser muy fuerte.

Acostada sobre el regazo de un hombre de fervientes ojos verdes se encontraba Hermione Granger, acurrucada y envuelta en una fina sábana blanca.

Harry la miraba embelesado, no podía creer cuan hermosa era, y cuanta suerte estaba teniendo. Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla (la cual estaba fría por el viento que se colaba por la ventana) y sonrió para sus adentros. No había dormido muy bien que digamos, ya que todo el tiempo estuvo vigilando el sueño de su amada, pero eso a este no le importaba en absoluto.

Poco a poco la princesa de sus cuentos de hadas fue abriendo los ojos con sorna, y al encontrarse con la mirada del moreno, sonrió.

- Hola – lo saludo con un tono de total soñoliento - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – el moreno le sonrió.

- Un poco cansado, pero bien – le confesó el joven – ¿Y tú?

- Bien¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la castaña, incorporándose en el sofá.

El ojiverde desvió sus ojos hacia el reloj de pared que estaba colgado cerca de las escaleras, y arrugándolos un poco respondió:

- Las siete menos cuarto – Hermione sonrió, y dándole un sutil beso en los labios, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber el ojiverde, observándola irse.

- A la ducha – contestó sin dificultad – Hay personas que todavía trabajan, Harry – y dedicándole una última sonrisa, se perdió por las escaleras.

ºH/Hº

La absorta oscuridad que aun a entradas de la mañana embargaba la habitación, hacía suponer que él no quería recibir alguna visita sorpresa.

Abriendo los ojos en medio de la niebla, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratado de disipar aquel recuerdo tan irónico que su mente cavilaba desde entonces.

Había estado tan cerca de besar aquellos labios, a unos centímetros de tocarlos, pero él lo tuvo que interrumpir.

Como siempre San Potter interrumpiendo todos los planes del platinado, como siempre interponiéndose en la mitad de él y su amada.

- Desgraciado – lo maldijo a lo bajo, provocando un eco en la desierta habitación – Por mi quisiera que te pudrieras en el infierno.

Y tras desear aquello tan macabro (pero no tan lejano de realizar) sonrió maquiavélicamente y salió de la habitación para recibir los primeros rayos del alba.

ºH/Hº

Tras ver salir a la castaña por el ventanal de su casa, suspiró con sosiego dejándose caer sobre el sofá donde había pasado la noche con ella.

Deseaba tanto salir como lo hacía Hermione; salir y dejarse de ocultar bajo harapos y trapos grandes, salir y demostrar su identidad.

La verdad es que se estaba cansando de ocultar su identidad, vivir entre sombras y hacer creer a todo el mundo que Harry Potter estaba muerto. Y es que todo esto lo hacía porque Hermione se lo opinaba, pero ¿No habría otra forma de decirle al mundo que Potter había vuelto?

Con supresa ira y frustración carcomiéndole el alma, se dirigió hacia el Minibar que la castaña tenía en la sala, y sacando de ella una botella de whisky junto con una copa de cristal, se dejo sumergir en los fuertes efectos del licor.

ºH/Hº

Desde que la pelirroja había ido a visitar a su madre, todo en su vida pareciese que hubiese dado un giro de 360º. Al reencontrarse con su padre, sintió una ola de alegría difícil de describir, y es que volver a ver a la familia que por mucho tiempo creyó haber perdido era como sentir volver a nacer. Sí, eso era lo que Ginny estaba sintiendo en esos momentos: Como si hubiese nacido por segunda vez.

- ¿Más galletas, hija? – le preguntaba la rechoncha señora Molly, a la menor de los Weasley la cual ese día había ido con su novio.

- No mamá, gracias.

- Y coméntame, Neville querido¿Qué es lo que haces por la vida?

- Bueno, yo tengo mi propia botánica mágica donde cultivo platas para experimentos y medicamentos mágicos – le comentó el pelinegro, un poco nervioso por la mirada de alto rencor que su suegra emanaba – Y…bueno, me va muy bien gracias a dios.

- Ginny me comento que la Herbologia era tu asignatura favorita cuando estabas en Hogwarts ¿es cierto? – quiso saber Molly, un tanto curiosa.

Neville asintió – Si, fue y sigue siendo una de mis asignaturas favoritas. A mí me encanta las platas, y por ende alcé la botánica que tengo actualmente.

Molly asintió y chasqueó la lengua con un dejo de impaciencia – Ah, ya….y coméntame querido Neville¿Cuándo te piensas casar con mi hija? Porque ya llevan mucho tiempo conviviendo juntos y ¿No crees que es hora de emprender nupcias? – Logbottom abrió los ojos como platos y agarrando su taza de té por el mango, se la llevo con nerviosismo a la boca.

Ginny al notar lo nervioso que su novio se había puesto, carraspeó como para que notaran de nuevo su presencia, y mirando a su madre confesó:

- Mamá, es que la verdad a los dos nos gusta la unión libre – y miro de reojo a Neville – Y pues…el tema de casarnos todavía no está en nuestra agenda.

Molly solo atino a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, al tiempo que miraba a su hija y a Neville.

- Ah, ya – dijo con ironía, moviendo la cabeza – Así que unión libre. Qué bien, así pueden los dos hacer lo que se les plazca ¿No? – ahora era el turno de la pelirroja abrir los ojos como platos, y mirar a su madre con ironía.

- ¿Hacer lo que se nos plazca? – Repitió incrédula, dejando a un lado su tasa con Té - ¿A que te refieres con eso, mamá?- Molly movió de nuevo la cabeza, y sonrió de manera fingida.

- Pues a que como no están casados, los dos pueden ir y venir con quien se les ofrezca en gana….igual como dijiste tú, es una unión libre – testificó la rechoncha señora, mirando su hija con suprema superioridad.

Ginny empuño las manos y levantando una ceja abrió la boca para protestar:

- Mira mamá – comenzó, tratando de ser lo más sutilmente posible – El hecho de que tu y papá se hayan casado a los 19 años, no tiene nada que ver con que yo también haga lo mismo. Los tiempos han cambiado, Molly, y ya no son como antes.

La pelirroja, la cual era la viva imagen de la mujer que estaba hablando, abrió los ojos como platos.

- Los tiempos han cambiado – repitió sin dar crédito a sus palabras – Entonces acostarse y estar con cualquier hombre que se te pase por encima es la nueva moda¿No? – Ginny abrió de nuevo la boca para protestar, pero su madre continuó – Y tomar y meter droga en cualquier hotelucho para llevarse a la cama a una rubia con caderas perfectas esta IN¿No? – Y miro a Neville, el cual miraba a la mujer con temor de que en cualquier momento fuese a explotar – No, pues sinceramente los tiempos de este nuevo siglo son una porquería, Ginebra.

- ¡Yo no me estaba refiriendo a eso, mamá! – exclamó la mujer de ojos grises, levantándose de un brinco de la silla – Yo solo te estaba comentado que…

- ¡Que en la actualidad no hay necesidad de casarse, porque es mucho más divertido acostarse con el primer baboso que se te cruce enfrente¿No? – la interrumpió la dama, también parándose de la mesa y mirando fulminantemente a su hija.

- ¡Puedo notar en tus palabras un gran dejo de indirectas, madre! – Dijo Ginny entre dientes, también fulminándola con la mirada - ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres decir¿Quieres decir que tu única hija es una cualquiera?... ¿Eso quieres decir? – Molly arqueó las cejas y coloco las manos sobre su cintura.

- Cuidado con el vocabulario que utilizas frente a mí, jovencita – le advirtió la pelirroja, con el dedo índice parado – ¡Porque por mucho que allá pasado el tiempo yo sigo siendo tu madre y merezco respeto!

- ¡Pues yo sigo siendo tú hija, y no veo nada de respeto en tus palabras, Molly! – le espetó una furiosa Ginny Weasley, al parecer ahí se iba armar la de Troya.

- ¡Yo no tendría que tratar bien a alguien que no me respeta! – le confesó Molly, mirando a Ginny.

- ¡Pues creo que pensamos lo mismo! – comentó la pelirroja entre dientes.

- Al parecer la hija dulce y damita que eduque en aquellos tiempos se perdió – dijo la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Dónde se fue la Ginny obediente y que tanto quería a su madre¿¡Por el desagüe!?

- Las personas lo hacen cambiar a uno, Molly – opinó Ginny, levantando el entrecejo – Y creo que yo no fui la excepción – y agarrando su bolsito, levantó a Neville del brazo con un tirón.

Estaban dispuestos a desaparecer, pero antes de que lo hicieran Ginny volteó a ver a su madre; la cual la miraba estupefacta, y en un murmullo, dijo:

- Y para que te quede bien claro, yo nunca me eh acostado con un hombre que no sea Neville – y dirigiéndole la más venenosa de las miradas, desapareció con un plin.

ºH/Hº

Hermione fue llegando a la hora del almuerzo, tiempo en el que Harry había llamado a un restaurante chino para ordenar algo.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó el moreno ya en la mesa. La castaña no respondió al instante, ya que primero dejo los papeles que traía en mano a un lado y agarro su caja de arroz chino.

- Pues muy bien, gracias a dios – comento con alegría – Dentro de 3 días me dan vacaciones y estoy muy contenta.

- Que bien, tu más que nadie te mereces esas vacaciones – le confesó el moreno. Luego se quedo callado, mirando ensimismado su caja de arroz chino.

La castaña noto el repentino cambio de su novio, por lo cual le pregunto que le pasaba.

El moreno movió la cabeza y atino a suspirar.

- Pues la verdad, es que…estoy harto, Hermione – fue lo único que dijo, ya que lo demás la chica lo comprendió.

- ¿Es por lo que hablamos la otra vez? – preguntó la mujer ojimarron. Este asintió.

- Sí. Mira Hermione, la verdad este jueguito de esconderme de todo el mundo para que no descubran que soy Harry Potter me está jactando, y quisiera mostrarme al mundo como soy, sin temor alguno.

- Pero, Harry – hablo la mujer, con tono de alta suficiencia – Mira, tu sabes muy bien la razones por la que te oculto, y además en este mundo tienes a muchos enemigos que estarían encantados de volver a verte para hacerte algo.

- Si Draco Malfoy no me ha hecho nada hasta el momento, no tengo de que preocuparme – dijo el moreno, dejando la caja de arroz chino a un lado.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro, tratando de mantener su paciencia controlada – Harry, Draco no es una amenaza para ti, y lo sabes. El ha cambiado y…

- ¡Más tonta tu que le crees esas patrañas! – Le espetó el joven moreno entre dientes – Mira, Hermione, si tu no haces algo para que me muestre a la luz pública, yo mismo tomare las riendas por mis manos.

- Pero, Harry… - balbuceó la castaña, sin darle crédito a las palabras del chico – Harry¿Cómo supones que tu vas a…?

- ¡No lo sé! – La interrumpió el moreno – Pero es lo único que te digo. Ya estoy cansado de vivir entre sobras, y no voy aguantar un día más así. O arreglas esto o lo arreglo yo, pero esta situación no la aguanto ni un minuto más – y cerrando los ojos, desapareció con un plin.

La castaña miro con estupefacción el lugar en que había estado hacia unos instantes el ojiverde, y movió la cabeza.

No podía permitir que el tomara la situación por sus manos, y levantándose de la mesa se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar a el busco un pedazo de pergamino junto con un tintero y una pluma, y yendo hacia su escritorio, escribió:

_Necesito hablar contigo, y es urgente. _

_Nos vemos mañana en el café Missu de la cuarta, a las _

_3:15pm, espero que no faltes. _

_Att: Hermione Granger. _

_PD: Si faltas ya sabes que te puede suceder. _

Al terminar de escribir la pequeña nota, la leyó dos veces y cuando estuvo conforme con ella, desapareció dirigiéndose hacia el centro de mensajería en Hogsmeade.

Una vez vio como su nota la llevaba una pequeña lechuza con puntitos cafés, sonrió para sí misma.

Estaba segura que iba a llegar a su destinario, y si eso ocurría todo iba a cambiar desde ahora.

Y si que lo iba cambiar y bastante.

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

_**SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, SE QUE ME DEMORE DEMASIADO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAP.**_

**_ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REWS, Y MUCHAS GRX X LOS REWS ANTERIORES..._**

**_LOS KIERO A TODOS_**

**_BESOS!ª!!!_**


	17. El regreso del vuela pluma

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**17 **

**El regreso del vuela pluma **

Mientras afuera cantaros de nieve caía como la sangre, dentro del café Missu se respiraba un ambiente elegante y mítico.

La calefacción confortaba a todos los que en esos momentos se encontraban en el establecimiento bebiendo una taza de chocolate o resguardándose de la nieve.

En la mesa más alejada del lugar, se encontraba una castaña de ojos marrones que en esos momentos llevaba una gabardina negra, con un blue jean y una blusa que le hacía juego a la gabardina. Una bufanda blanca y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Hacia 10 minutos esperaba impaciente a alguien, y mientras se preguntaba cuando haría su aparición la muy condenada, la voz de un platinado la sobresalto desde las sombras.

- Que placer encontrarte aquí, Hermione – dijo el hombre con su sutil tono de arrastrar las palabras.

- Me asustaste, Draco – confesó la mujer, colocando la mano derecha en su pecho.

- Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte – y sonrió - ¿Puedo acompañarte? – la mujer asintió sin rodeos.

- Y coméntame¿Qué hace una mujer bella como tú, tan sola en este lugar? – quiso saber el platinado, un tanto curioso.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y se demoro en responder – Pues…estoy esperando a alguien – fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿A Potter, quizás? – esta negó.

- No, a alguien más – el ojigris sonrió de nuevo y poso su mirada en el escote de la blusa que traía Hermione en esos momentos.

Al ver sus protuberantes pechos asomarse al exterior, los más oscuros y siniestros pensamientos llegaron a su mente.

- ¿Draco? – lo llamo la mujer, tocándole la mano. El hombre salió de un salto de su ensimismamiento, y miro consternado a la chica.

- Disculpa¿Qué me decías? – pregunto Draco algo azorado.

Hermione levantó el entrecejo y sonrió con supremacía.

- Te preguntaba que estabas haciendo aquí – el platinado sonrió, y carraspeando un poco contesto:

- Quede de verme aquí con un compañero de trabajo, pero al parecer no va a venir.

- Creo que nos está pasando lo mismo – comentó la castaña un tanto disgustada – Pero con la ligera diferencia de que si esa persona no viene, le irá muy mal conmigo.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior – No quisiera estar en los zapatos del susodicho – dijo con un dejo de cómico. Luego miro su reloj y chasqueando la lengua se levanto de la silla.

- Bueno mi querida Hermione, quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero el trabajo llama – comento el rubio, extendiéndole la mano.

La castaña atino al gesto, y sonriente se despidió de él.

- Ah, por si acaso ves a alguien con cara de no saber donde está parado, le avisas que Draco Malfoy lo estuvo esperando y que se prepare para su funeral – le dijo el hombre, antes de salir del lugar.

La mujer sonrió, y pensó por un momento que eso le pasaría a la condenada si no llegaba en 5 minutos.

Justo cuando faltaba 1 minuto por terminar el tiempo límite que la castaña le había impuesto, una voz gruesa resonó a sus espaldas, con un dejo de superioridad muy bien fingida.

- Granger, otra vez nos encontramos.

Hermione giro la cabeza y levantando el entrecejo miro a la presente de arriba abajo.

- Pensé por un segundo que no ibas a llegar, Rita Skeeter.

ºH/Hº

Luego de beber una humeante taza de chocolate, Rita miro con ovación a Hermione, la cual jugaba con su taza de café.

- Ah pasado ya mucho tiempo¿No, Granger? – hablo la mujer de rubia cabellera con cadejos blancos, que aun se hacia aquel peinado estrambótico en la cabeza y vestía con túnicas carnavalescas.

La chica asintió sin regocijos – Si, ya ha pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y ahora estas mucho más… ¿cómo se podría decir? Mucho más "atractiva" – comentó la castaña.

La mujer se acomodo las gafas que ahora tenía todos los diamantes falsos, y lanzando un cadejo blanco hacia atrás, sonrió.

- El tiempo lo hace cambiar a uno – dijo con superioridad falsamente fingida – Y al parecer tú tampoco fuiste la excepción de toda regla. Tengo que confesar que estas muy bien, comparada con la señorita prefecta que conocí en cuarto.

Hermione sonrió y empuño las manos para liberar su prominente ira.

Hubo un repentino silencio en el que las dos mujeres se comenzaron a mirar fulminantemente, tal vez quizás recordando los momentos no tan felices que pasaron juntas en tiempos atrás.

- Y dime, Granger. ¿Qué debo el honor a esa carta tan repentina? – Pregunto Rita, luego de un breve silencio – Porque déjame comentarte que me sorprendió y mucho. Es decir, doña prefecta enviando una carta a Rita Skeeter es como si te la hubiera enviado el mismísimo Lord Voldemort si estuviese vivo.

Hermione rió a lo bajo y movió la cabeza – Nada, las sorpresas que te da a veces la vida, Rita – y sonrió con aquella suficiencia que siempre la caracterizaba.

- ¿Sorpresas? – Repitió la ex periodista del Profeta con un dejo de ironía – En ti la palabra "sorpresa" no está incluida.

- Pero si la de "casualidad" – y sonrió.

Skeeter chasqueó la lengua y ordeno otra taza de chocolate – La última vez que me llamaste fue para hacerle un favor a tu noviecito Potter – recordó la mujer de rizos rubios y canas que habían aparecido por la edad – Pero como no está vivo, pues me es muy difícil de creer que necesites de mi ayuda siendo una columnista del Profeta tan famosa como lo eres tú.

- Hay ocasiones que hasta los grandes sabios necesitan ayuda de los pequeños cerebros – profeso la ojimarron, y sonrió por enésima vez.

Skeeter movió la cabeza y miro los profundos ojos marrones de la castaña - ¿Sabes que nunca me ha gustado esa mirada? – le comento, viendo como chispas de "tener un plan perfecto" salían como llamas por los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Y sabes que a mí me fascina ver tu rostro tras esta mirada? – y sonrió.

Otro silencio repentino azoto la conversación no tan amena de las dos mujeres. El mesero llegó con la 3 taza de chocolate para la rubia "anciana", la cual la recibió de un jalonazo.

- La paciencia no es mi virtud – dijo Rita mirando a Hermione - ¿Será que me puedes comentar que planes macabros trae entre manos?

La chica chasqueó la lengua y bebió de su nueva humeante taza de café – Pues a ver, lo único que te puedo decir es que necesito que le hagas un favor a un gran amigo mío.

Skeeter levanto el entrecejo - ¿Qué amigo? – preguntó curiosa mirando con avidez a la castaña.

- ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! – Le espetó la chica con descaro – Solo escúchame muy bien: Quiero que a mi amigo le hagas una entrevista para que su vida salga a relucir hacia la vía pública ¿me entiendes?

Rita arqueó las cejas – Lo que me quieres decir es ¿Que haga algo parecido con lo que hice con tu noviecito 7 años atrás? – la castaña asintió, gozosa de que hubiera entendido tan rápido.

- Y dime ¿Por qué lo tendría que hacer?

Hermione rió y dio un hondo suspiro – Rita, Rita, Rita, los años te han afectado ¿cierto? Pues bien, te voy a refrescar la memoria: Animaga sin licencia es igual a un cupo directo a Azkaban – la mujer abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar tras ver la venenosa mirada que la ojimarron le lanzo.

- Y…bueno, si por casualidad hago lo que me dices – hablo de nuevo la periodista ocultando su tono de nerviosismo - ¿Quién publicaría aquella historia? Que yo recuerde el Profeta ya no es el mismo, y la revistucha esa del Quisquilloso no recibiría una historia de mi tutoría y…

- De eso me encargo yo – la interrumpió la castaña, cansada de su perorata – Solo quiero que me des tu palabra de que vas a serle la entrevista a mi amigo.

Rita, que se veía acorralada por la acecina mirada de la joven, no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su propuesta. Hermione sonrió.

- Me alegro de que hayas pensado con cabeza fría – hablo con mesura – ¿Puedes presentarte mañana en este mismo sitio a las 12:30? – Rita asintió a regañadientes.

- Que bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a las doce y media y espero que no te demores tanto como lo hiciste hoy, ya que la puntualidad es algo que admiro mucho en las personas.

ºH/Hº

La nieve se ponía más intensa a medida que el tiempo transcurría. En las elegantes casas en la capital londinense un ambiente relajado y suave se respiraba en cada rincón de las familias felices que vivían en ellas.

En la casa número 886, una bebé de profundos ojos azules lloriqueaba sin control, quebrando la tranquilidad anteriormente respirada.

- Luna, calla a Dulce – le suplicaba un pelirrojo sofocado por los gritos de la niña – Que me va a dañar los tímpanos.

- ¡Pues haz algo tu también! – le espetó la rubia, la cual luchaba para que la bebé se calmara – Porque con solo quejarte no ganas nada.

Ron se acerco a su hija, y la cargo con dificultad – Creo que tiene hambre – comento mirándole el rostro con escepticismo – Mmm¿Por qué no le das algo de comer?

- ¿Y crees que no lo hice ya? – Preguntó Luna incrédula – Fue lo primero que hice, Ronald.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos – Pero bueno – dijo entre dientes, mirando a su esposa – No era para que te pusieras así.

La mujer resopló con enojo, y girando los ojos le pidió lo más calmadamente posible a su marido que saliera del cuarto.

Ron, para no evitar ningún inconveniente con su esposa salió de la habitación sin miramientos.

- ¡Mujeres! – dijo a lo bajo antes de cerrar la puerta.

ºH/Hº

El fuerte timbre resonó en la residencia Potter, donde el moreno tomaba unas copas de coñac junto con Kevin Darwich.

- Yo abro – se ofreció el rubio levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia el recibidor.

Mientras el ojiverde guardaba la botella de coñac en el pequeño Minibar, la voz de una mujer resonó a sus espaldas.

- Buenas noches, Harry – el moreno giro sobre sus talones y medio le sonrió a la castaña que sus ojos proyectaban en esos momentos.

- Ah, Hola Hermione – respondió a su saludo con desgana. Kevin carraspeo como para que notaran su presencia, y luego se dispuso a agarrar su chaqueta.

- Bueno, creo que aquí sobro – dijo el joven, mirando a los chicos – Este, creo que nos veremos después, Harry. Hasta luego, Hermione – y sonriéndoles, desapareció con un plin.

Un silencio amodorrarte reino todo el recinto, y solo dos leves miradas se chocaban a cada segundo.

Luego de un largo minuto, Hermione hablo con serenidad.

- Este….te tengo que comentar algo – le informo la castaña un tanto cohibida. El ojiverde levanto el entrecejo y le señalo los sofás para que se fueran a sentar.

Después de otro incomodo minuto de silencio, Hermione volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

- Hoy por la tarde hable con alguien – comento como quien no quiere la cosa – Y…creo que la debes recordar muy bien.

Harry arqueó las cejas y con voz gruesa pregunto - ¿Quién es?

- Rita Skeeter – contestó la ojimarron con sorna, esperando la reacción del moreno.

Harry se quedo callado por un momento, hasta que la imagen de una mujer de cabellera rubia con un peinado estrambótico, vestida con túnicas carnavalescas y anteojos con diamantes falsos apareció en sus recuerdos, al tiempo que esta le sonreía irónicamente.

- Rita Skeeter – repitió el hombre a lo bajo mirando la alfombra que cubría el suelo de su residencia - ¿Acaso fue la que conocí cuando estaba en cuarto grado? – Hermione asintió con regocijo, mirando los profundos ojos verdes de su intercomunicador.

Harry chasqueo la lengua y miro severamente a la castaña – Y ¿Por qué hablaste precisamente con ella? – quiso saber el moreno, un tanto enojado.

- Pues…- balbuceó la joven – Fue la única en la que pensé.

El ojiverde movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, y suspiro con frustración – Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo? – Hermione blanqueo los ojos y adapto una de sus típicas expresiones cuando le trataba de explicar una cosa a alguien con mentalidad de niño de 5 años.

- Pues…a ver: Rita es, ex periodista dramática y bochinchera que haría lo que fuera por una noticia "explosiva" y el hecho de que el famoso Harry Potter siga vivo, sería algo que ella no desaprovecharía en escribir¿Entiendes?

Harry chasqueo la lengua y de repente un súbito interés en la alfombra lo embargo por completo. Hubo un silencio amodorrarte, donde solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea y el zumbar del viento al son de la caída de la nieve.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al transcurso de 5 minutos, 10 minutos y 15 minutos; todo era silencio absoluto y nada más.

La castaña miraba de vecen cuando el rostro del moreno, el cual había adaptado una expresión seria y reflexiva. Al parecer en su mente solo cabía la posibilidad de volver hablar con la mujer que hacía más de 7 años lo había perturbado con sus blasfemias mal habladas.

- ¿Harry? – indago la castaña a lo bajo, luego de varios minutos en silencio - ¿Y bien¿Qué piensas al respecto?

- ¿Es la única salida que tengo? – pregunto el moreno un tanto irritado. Tan solo imaginarse estando solo con Rita Skeeter en una habitación mugrienta y con olor a moho, le producía un escalofrío indescriptible. Y digo indescriptible porque estar al lado de una mujer que lo único que inventa son blasfemias provoca un no se que de vértigo.

- Si es la única forma… – hablo de nuevo el ojiverde después de varios minutos – Creo que tendré que acceder.

Sonreí al escuchar el Si de Harry, y sin aguantar el impulso de abrazarlo, así lo hice.

- Me alegro que hayas accedido a mi propuesta – le dije al oído – Veras que así todo de ahora en adelante cambiara.

- Eso espero – me dijo con vos áspera, retirándome de su cuerpo – Eh, si no te importa voy arriba – y levándose del sofá fue rombo hacia las escaleras.

Lo quede mirando con sosiego mientras se perdía con cada paso que daba. Había pensado que con lo que había echo iba a servir para que Harry dejara de comportarse tan frío conmigo, pero al parecer no había funcionado.

Sabía que por su cabeza estaba pasando muchas cosas, cosas de las que yo seguramente era centro de protagonismo.

Pero mi única pregunta era¿Qué cosas?

Aun la frustración de no contarle lo que verdaderamente paso, y la razón por la que fue James Patterson me seguía embargando la cabeza.

Desde pequeña había sido muy buena para disimular mis problemas; me preocupaba por otras cosas que no fuera aquello, pero ahora todo era diferente: Ya no era una pequeñita de 11 años que lo único que le importaba era su estudio, no, ahora soy una mujer de 22 años preocupada por su trabajo, su novio y sus "amigos". ¿Que le diría a mi Harry si se enterara por boca de otra persona lo que había sucedido hacia 5 años¿Qué pensaría de mi? Seguramente que soy una basura, de eso estoy más que segura…pero…si le digo por mi boca¿Seguiría pensando lo mismo? Mmmm, no se, lo único que si estoy segura es que nuestra "relación" se iría al desagüe y eso era lo último que quisiera. Por lo cual, aquel acontecimiento solo quedara entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo? Claro, si es que no aparece de repente un tercero.

ºH/Hº

En la penumbra de una habitación, un joven moreno miraba taciturno el cielo raso que daba visos tornasol con la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por las rejillas de la ventana.

Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales ni el mismo las entendía.

El centro de protagonismo era Hermione, su Hermione. Desde la vez en que tuvieron esa "pequeña discusión" por lo de estar siempre en incógnito, provoco en él miles de preguntas y escenas extrañas que no le podía dar explicación alguna. Desde esa vez se comenzó a comportar extraño con ella, y lo más raro de todo era que ni el mismo le daba explicación al porque de su comportamiento; era como si una fuerza invisible interna lo obligase a ser lo que estaba haciendo, a comportarse como lo estaba haciendo.

Harry amaba a Hermione, de eso él lo tenía más que claro, pero… ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por escenas extrañas que de un momento a otro aparecieron en su mente sin ninguna respuesta¿Eso tenía sentido? Viéndolo desde la razón desde luego que no.

Suspiro con aplomo y dejando de mirar el cielo raso se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Los pitos de los carros y el bullicio de la ciudad, se hizo preguntar lo que siempre se preguntaba cada vez que el estaba colerizado con el mismo¿Por qué, mientras él estaba dándole una explicación a algo que no tenía respuesta, las personas haya afuera reían y se divertían como si nada estuviese pasando? y es que uno de los grandes defectos que tenía Harry Potter, era que siempre que el estaba mal, todo el mundo tendría que estarlo….así era la ley Potter.

Giro los ojos en sinónimo de impaciencia, y cerrando la cortina con brusquedad se tiró de nuevo en la cama. Cerró los ojos para tratar de disipar todas aquellas escenas y pensamientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza como mariposas danzarinas, y tratando de respirar lo más calmadamente posible comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Sintió como su cuerpo iba perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza y se iba elevando al más recóndito lugar que la inteligencia humana podría alcanzar: El sueño.

Y es que era en sus sueños donde nadie lo perturbaba, era hay donde podía alcanzar la paz más deseada.

ºH/Hº

Tras esperar tanto a Harry para ve cuando se resignaba a bajar, Hermione se quedo dormida en el sofá de la sala, después de cavilar sobre que era todos aquellos pensamientos que por la cabeza de Harry pasaban.

Mientras descansaba, el moreno bajo con sorna las escaleras y se sentó en una pequeña butaca que había al lado del sofá en el que descansaba la castaña.

La miro con ensimismamiento, y con ternura le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- No sabes cuanto te amo – dijo en un susurro al cuerpo dormido de su amada – Y odio estar así contigo.

Sus labios se comenzaron acercar lentamente a los de ella, y un suave rose provoco el despertar de la ojimarron.

- ¿Harry? – Indago despacio, incorporándose en el sofá – ¡Hola!

El ojiverde trato de sonreírle pero lo único que consiguió fue una ligera mueca.

- Lamento haberte dejado esperando tanto – se disculpo el moreno con bochorno – Es que me quede dormido.

- Si me imagine – murmuro la castaña por lo bajo – Bueno, y…ya que el rió dejo de ser tan caudaloso – y lo miro fijamente – ¿Vas a ir mañana conmigo a la entrevista?

- Pues no tengo otra elección¿O si? – Hermione negó – Pues sí, si es por mi bien.

- Y lo va a ser, te lo prometo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, y como si sus miradas se llamaran fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que se fusionaron en un profundo y tierno beso.

Con aquel beso, millones de sensaciones comenzaron a renacer en los cuerpos de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, que poco a poco fueron cayendo en el sofá.

Mientras el moreno besaba con una pasión desenfrenada el cuello de la castaña, esta le desabotonaba con fuerza los botones de su camiseta.

Cuando estuvieron libres de ropa, se miraron una vez más y envolviéndose en las sabanas de la pasión se dejaron llevar por el llamado de la carne que hacia su arribo…

La nieve se volvía cada vez más intensa a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Eran las 12:30 y las puertas del café Missu se abrieron de par en par.

Harry y Hermione entraron por ellas apresuradamente, y secándose el agua de las chaquetas fueron a sentarse a una mesa al fondo del recinto.

Cuando estuvieron acomodados, una mujer regordeta y con ojos negros se les acerco y les pregunto que querían pedir.

- Dame por favor un Capuchino – le pidió Hermione, la cual se escurría el agua que le resbalaba por el ondulado cabello castaño.

- De acuerdo. Y¿El señor que sea ordenar? – preguntó, mirando a Harry.

El ojiverde, (el cual estaba con una gabardina negra, una bufanda del mismo color y unas gafas oscuras) miró la carta.

- A mi tráeme por favor un chocolate bien caliente – y tras recoger las cartas, la mujer regordeta desapareció.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio en donde los dos jóvenes se ocuparon en formar muñequitos con las servilletas que había en la mesa, y cuando las gastaron todas se miraron apenados.

Harry le sonrió por entre la tonelada de ropa que llevaba en sima, y agarrándole su mano la miro fijamente.

- La noche de ayer fue inolvidable – le dijo en un susurro para que solo lo escuchase ella – Fue mágica.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió – Si, fue mágica la velada de ayer.

Sus miradas ahora eran distintas: irradiaban deseo, calor, amor y protección; cosas de las que anteriormente estaban muy bien guardadas.

Hermione soltó una ligera carcajada y se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su novio un poco contrariado.

- Es que me intimida tu mirada – confesó la castaña un poco abochornada. El ojiverde sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Y como no te intimido anoche? – Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero la volvió a cerrar cuando sintió una ligera subida de tono en sus mejillas.

- ¡Granger! – Hablo la chillona voz de Rita Skeeter a las espaldas de Harry.

- Rita – contestó a su vez la castaña con un dejo de asco – Llegaste tarde, otra vez.

- El transito, querida…tu sabes – se disculpo la rubia mujer con un tono de inocencia muy mal fingida.

- Ah, claro, el transito – repitió la ojimarron con aspereza – Se me olvidaba ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Rita giro los ojos y los puso en blanco – Bueno a ver¿se supone que donde me voy a sentar? – preguntó mirando a la castaña y a su invitado incógnita.

- Pues en un asiento, es obvio – respondió la chica con indiferencia – Y ni creas que te lo voy a traer, para eso tienes manos.

Skeeter la miro con ganas de matarla, y volvió a girar los ojos.

Harry clavo su mirada en la mujer que todo un año lo atormentó con sus blasfemias, y bufo con exasperación.

- ¿Y bien? – Hablo la mujer luego de unos breves minutos en los que se ocupo en traer la silla - ¿Me vas a presentar a tu invitado X? – Hermione miro de reojo a Harry y asintió.

- Si, pero antes promete que no vas a gritar, no vas a desmayarte, no vas a ponerte fría y no vas a colocarte muda – le señalo la chica apuntando con los dedos.

Rita asintió – SI, pero ni que fuera la reencarnación de Harry Potter.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se rió – Es como si lo fuera, querida Rita.

Skeeter la miro con el ceño levantado y suspiro – La paciencia no es mi virtud – le comento entre dientes.

Hermione se rió de nuevo y miro a Harry.

- Mostrémosle a nuestra invitada quien eres tu – Harry asintió, y quitándose todo lo que llevaba en sima, dejo al descubierto su rostro….

ºH/Hº

- Lucia, quiero que hagas 1000 copias de esta entrevista, por favor – le pidió la castaña entrando en una oficina amueblada y pintada de blanco.

Una mujer de 45 años de edad y con cara de sapo (muy parecida a la de la profesora Umbriged) asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro, Hermione; pero…. ¿De que se trata la entrevista?

- De algo que cambiara la historia – fue lo único que le dijo, antes de salir de la oficina.

Al llegar a la suya, y ver la pila de pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio, suspiro con exasperación y luego se rió al recordar lo que había acontecido en la tarde ayer.

Flash Back

_Rita se quedo estupefacta al ver el rostro del niño que vivió. _

_- Pero, pero – balbuceó atónica – Tu…tú no….tu… ¿Tú no es que estabas muerto? _

_Harry sonrió – Muy bien dicho, estaba – y miro fijamente a Rita – Ahora estoy de nuevo aquí, vivo y con muchas ganas de decirle al mundo que Harry Potter esta regreso. _

_Skeeter lo mire y levantó el entrecejo. Aun no podía superar aquella sorpresa. _

_- Que…. ¿Que…demonios….qui-quieres decir¿A que te….re-refieres? – preguntó Rita tartamudeando. _

_Hermione suspiro – Lo que Harry se refiere es a una especie de confesión, tipo la que hizo cuando estaba en 5 – le respondió la castaña con suma paciencia – Queremos que digas la razón del porque Harry NUNCA murió y ahora esta entre nosotros otra vez… _

_- ¿Harry nunca murió? – la interrumpió la reportera, estupefacta. _

_- No me interrumpas – le ordeno entre dientes – En fin. El caso es que queremos que le hagas una entrevista, donde digas detalladamente cada acontecimiento, que sucedió después de la explosión en Hogwarts, y que hizo todo este tiempo Harry Potter. _

_No queremos habladurías baratas y blasfemias pobres ¿De acuerdo? Solo queremos la verdad y nada más. _

_Rita la miro venenosamente, y abandonando aquella apariencia de estupefacción, tomo su porte de sabelotodo. _

_- ¿Y de que sirva que yo escriba la entrevista, si nadie la va a publicar? - preguntó con aspereza – Porque si no recuerdas, hace años que estoy sin trabajo y el profeta no recibirá algo que sea de mi tutoría. _

_- De eso me encargo yo – le comentó la castaña – De eso no te preocupes. _

_Rita blanqueo los ojos y sacando su Vuela pluma con un largo pedazo de pergamino, miro a Potter. _

_- Muy bien, chico…. ¡Suelta la sopa! _

_Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y agarrándole la mano a Harry, comenzó la entrevista… _

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione rió de nuevo al recordar la expresión del rostro de Rita tras ver a Harry, es que había sido tan cómica.

Mientras organizaba unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio para llevárselos a la casa y trabajar en vacaciones, alguien entro y la abrazo por la cintura.

Hermione observo los brazos y noto que eran de un hombre. Pensó en Harry pero antes de decir su nombre giro sobre sus talones y se sorprendió al ver quien la estaba abrazando.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamó retirándose apresuradamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- En mis tiempos se saludaba – dijo con reproche un tanto ofendido. Hermione le sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No pues nada, pase por tu casa y no te que no había nadie; así que recordé que cuando nos volvimos a ver me dijiste que trabajabas en el Profeta y pues…no se, por simple curiosidad vine.

- ¿Y como te dejaron entrar tan fácil? – preguntó la castaña un poco contrariada.

- Le dije al portero quien era yo y a quien venía a buscar y listo.

Hermione se quedo sorprendida - ¿Así tan fácil te dejo entrar¡No, pues…¿Qué tendrá Draco Malfoy que hasta a los hombres los embelesa?

Malfoy sonrió con malicia – Tu sabes, es el precio que se gana cuando uno es elegante, guapo y famoso – respondió con su tono de arrastrar las palabras.

- Que modesto – exclamó la castaña con desdén.

- Como siempre – se quedaron mirando fijamente y luego sonrieron.

- ¿Que vas hacer ahora? – le preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Hermione termino de recoger los pergaminos y empequeñeciéndolos los guardo en su bolso. Luego miro a Draco.

- Pensaba ir donde Harry – le respondió un poco cohibida – Pero la verdad no se.

Al escucharla respuesta de la castaña, la sangre del rubio se comenzó a hervir.

- Ah, ya – dijo con ironía – Que bien. Bueno, entonces… ¿Quieres que te lleve? Puedo dejarte en la casa de Potter si quieres.

- No Draco, no te preocupes. Además seguro estarás ocupado con tu empresa y…

- No es molestia – la corto el platinado – En serio. Además ahora voy para la casa de una amiga que me invito a comer y pues paso por donde vive tu novio – aquella última palabra la dije entre dientes.

Hermione solo por educación le acepto su ofrecimiento.

- Esta bien, pero me tendrás que esperar unos minutos – le comentó la castaña – Es que tengo que hablar con la editora que copia las entrevistas y todo eso.

Draco asintió – Si, claro, no importa. Aquí te espero – y se sentó en una pequeña butaca que había al lado de la puerta.

Hermione sonrió y agarrando su bolso salio de la oficina.

Como ese día llevaba puesto una falda de jean con una blusa blanca escotada, Malfoy se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras se alejaba de sus ojos….se veía tan linda, tan bella, tan sensual. La verdad era que la deseaba tanto.

Quería tenerla entre su pecho, mientras le susurraba al oído cosas lindas.

Quería abrazarla con pasión, mientras esta se aferraba en sus brazos.

Quería hacerla suya y sentir su calor durante toda una noche, con el firmamento, la luna y las estrellas de testigos…

Se mojo los labios con sorna tras fantasear con la castaña, y al cabo de quince minutos Hermione regreso.

- Llegaste rápido – le dijo el platinado levantándose de la butaca.

- Si, es que tenía prisa – le comento.

Durante el trayecto al parqueadero, Malfoy le estuvo comentando lo bien que le estaba yendo con la empresa en la capital inglesa.

- Aunque hay rumores de que una nueva empresa va a ser abierta el próximo año – le comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Así¿Y quien te dijo?

Draco se mojo de nuevo sus labios – Mis contactos – respondió con sutileza. Hermione sonrió y al abrir la puerta, notaron que una fuerte lluvia azotaba Londres.

- Ten – le ofreció el ojigris quitándose la gabardina.

Hermione la recibió y sonrió – Gracias – le dijo.

Subieron al auto con apuro, y el platinado encendió el motor fugazmente.

- Esta lluvia no me gusta – dijo entre dientes, girando las llaves – Porque siempre se forman esas filas inmensas de carros en la autopista.

Hermione asintió – Tienes razón, y más como ya se acerca la época de navidad es peor.

Justo como Malfoy lo había previsto: Una pila de carros se habían aglomerado en mitad de la autopista. Millones de pitos y gritos se envolvían con la caída de la fuerte lluvia, sin contar los apresurados pasos de los transeúntes que pasaban por entre los carros.

- Así es Londres, no me acordaba – dijo el rubio entre dientes.

- ¿Tanto te acostumbraste a Francia que ya no recuerdas como es Londres en la época decembrina? – le preguntó Hermione un tanto sorprendida.

- No, no es eso…es que….bueno, cuando me fui de Londres huí con la intención de alejarme de todo y de todos.

Quería hacer una nueva vida, olvidarme de todo lo que mi familia había echo en tiempos pasados, alejarme de lo oscura que fue mi

Adolescencia en la época de Hogwarts…- suspiro y miro con vaguedad el timón de su carro – Eso duro¿Sabes?

Hermione lo miro con pena y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas – Lo siento – le dijo en un susurro ahogado – No sabía que esa había sido tu verdadera intención. No me lo habías comentado.

- Hay cosas que no se gritan a los cuatro vientos – murmuro el platinado con sorna – Pero bueno…así es la vida ¿no? Creo que todo lo que me esta pasando es por lo mal que me comporte cuando estaba joven¿No crees? – la castaña se quedo callada y no respondió al instante.

- Tu no eras malo – le dijo con vaguedad – Simplemente…

- Era perverso – completó entre dientes - ¿Crees que me siento orgulloso de tener la marca tenebrosa aun latente en mi brazo? – Suspiro – La verdad la sola idea de que me vuelva arder y de volver a mis antiguas andanzas siempre me atormentan, y estos son los días en que no eh dejado de tener aquellas pesadillas donde estamos tu y yo en las misiones secretas cuando estamos en Hogwarts en séptimo año.

Hermione suspiro y se apretó fuertemente el brazo izquierdo.

- Yo también odio esta maldita marca – dijo en un hilo de voz, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar –Por culpa de ella, es que creía haber perdido por 5 años a la persona que más eh amado sobre la tierra. Perdí a mis amigos y a mi familia…no sabes lo repugnante que me siento al tener esto sobre mí….es como, como si fuera una…una…

- ¿Maldición? - le completó el ojigris con desdén. Hermione asintió.

- Si, te comprendo. Yo también ciento eso, es como si yo fuera distinto a las demás personas; es como si esto me excluyera de la sociedad y del mundo entero.

- Por un momento te olvidas que existe¿No? – Hablo Hermione con sosiego – Por un momento vives tu vida y te alejas de los malos recuerdos…pero después es como si aquel fantasma te persiguiese y te hiciese recordar lo que fuiste alguna vez…

- Sí, es como si aquel fantasma pretendiera que viviéramos de nuestro pasado y que siempre estuviera en nuestras vidas.

- ¡Odio el maldito día en que me tropecé con los mortifagos! - Exclamó una Hermione rabiosa - ¡Odio el maldito día en que dije que si, lo odio todo! – y sin poder aguantar más, derramo todas las lágrimas que estaban deseosas por salir.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, y con sorna se acerco a la castaña para abrazarla.

- No llores – le suplico en un susurro – No llores que odio verte llorar.

- Pero es la única manera que tengo para liberar si quiera un poco esta frustración – dijo a lo bajo, aferrándose al pecho del platinado como una niña pequeña.

- Cuando llorabas en la oscuridad, lo odiaba – le cometo con vaguedad – Cuando decías lo mal que te sentías al traicionar a Potter, me partía el alma verte sufrir.

Hace años que no veo esas lágrimas, y ahora me duelen más que antes.

Hermione lo abrazó fuerte y derramo todas sus lágrimas sobre el hombro del platinado.

Necesitaba ahogarse, necesitaba recibir el consuelo de alguien que la entendiese, de alguien que hubiese estado en su lugar…y ¿Que mejor que Draco Malfoy? El había sido mortifago igual que ella, sentía lo mismo que ella y pensaba igual que ella.

Los dos se sentían fuera de la comunidad, fuera del mundo, diferentes a todos. Es que se entendía tan bien con Draco, y saber que años atrás eran tan malos amigos.

No se podían ver ni en pintura y se odiaban tanto. Y ¿Quien iba a creer que estos dos, los que alguna vez tuvieron una riña hace 9 años donde el platinado recibió una bofetada por parte de la castaña, estuvieran abrazados en ese preciso instante¿Quién lo iba a creer?

Luego de que derramase todas las lágrimas que desde hacía meses estaban gozosas de salir, mire a Draco.

- Gracias – fue lo único que le dije, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no sabía si fueron las hormonas, el tiempo o la situación, pero aquel beso de amistad se recreo para otra cosa….

ºH/Hº

- ¿Hermione? – indagó el hombre de fervientes ojos verdes, a lo bajo.

Hacia media hora que estaban hablando de la entrevista, y no habían podido avanzar por culpa de la castaña.

-¿Me decías? – preguntó con vaguedad, volviendo bruscamente a la tierra.

Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó un tanto preocupado.

Hermione asintió precipitosamente – Si, si estoy bien – y sonrió - ¿En que estábamos?

- Te pregunte que para cuando saldría la entrevista – le repitió por enésima vez el peliazabache.

La castaña pensó un momento – Pues…no se, para el miércoles de la próxima semana, espero.

Harry asintió – Que bien – fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse observando fijamente a su novia.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – le preguntó de nuevo – Porque la verdad te noto distante.

La ojimarron pego un brinco por la pregunta del moreno.

- Si, estoy bien – le aseguró fingidamente – Simplemente tuve un día muy agitado.

- Yo creo que la mojada te hizo daño – opinó Potter examinándole el rostro – Porque déjame decirte que caminar desde el Profeta hasta aquí es una trayecto largo.

La castaña asintió – Eh, si….pero, no tenía dinero para un taxi – se excuso de inmediato.

- Pues hubieras cogido uno y aquí yo lo hubiera pagado.

Hermione sonrió obligada – Eh, claro…lo recordare para la próxima – y se levantó de su silla.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber el moreno. La castaña lo miro.

- ¿Puedo descansar un rato en tu alcoba? – Harry asintió y sonriéndole subió a todo correr por las escaleras.

ºH/Hº

Lo que menos había querido sucedió.

Tanto que me había alejado de él para que aquella noche sucediera eso. ¿Por qué maldita sea, porque?

Mil veces me había dicho a mi misma que me alejase de el, que él en cualquier momento me daría tentaciones, pero claro, como soy tan terca no me hice caso.

¿Ahora que estará pensando¿Creerá que yo siento algo por él?

Bueno, tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma: Cuando ocurrió eso, sentí algo muy pequeño en mi corazón…pero… ¿Eso significa que ya no quiero a Harry¿Será que con toda la desconfianza que este me tiene, el amor que antes sentía por el se esta desvaneciendo poco a poco? Y es que tengo que aceptar que las cortesías de Draco nunca las eh pasado por alto.

Tan caballeroso, tan formal, tan gentil… ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un hombre así?

Seguramente muchas mujeres estarían felices estando en mi lugar, pero ¿Por qué yo no?

En estos momentos me siento culpable por lo que paso, es como si hubiera traicionado a Harry por segunda vez. Mis lágrimas volvieron a salieron de mis ojos, pero esta vez no duraron mucho, seguramente porque ya no tenía más desde la vez en que las derrame todas en el hombro de Malfoy.

- Malfoy – dije a lo bajo, asomándome por la ventana.

Los pitos de los carros y el bullicio de los londinenses me hicieron devolver aquel recuerdo que hacía unos instantes había ocurrido….

Flash Back

_Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sin saber porque se lo di fue en la comisura de la boca, lo que provoco que el platinado me correspondiera con el beso. _

_Quise retirarme de él, pero era como si su magnetismo animal me rehusase hacerlo. _

_Sentía como su lengua danzaba dentro de mi boca y se encontraba con la mia. Miles de sensaciones seguramente comenzaron a surgir en su interior y… ¿También en el mio? _

_Estaba sintiendo algo con ese beso, pero... ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? No esto esta mal, muy mal. _

_Yo estoy con Harry, no puedo andarme besuqueando con su peor enemigo, esto esta mal, muy mal. _

_A pesar de que lo decía no podía alejarme, me era imposible. _

_Después de varios minutos de forcejear con mis sentimientos y mi razón, me aleje con brusquedad de el. _

_- No Draco, esto esta mal – le dije entre dientes, limpiándome las pocas lágrimas que me seguían resbalando. _

_- Pero… ¿Por qué? – me preguntó con inocencia. _

_Resople con exasperación – Porque si. Porque entre nosotros no podrá pasar nada. Solo amigos ¿lo recuerdas? La otra vez también aconteció casi lo mismo, te dije que alargáramos distancias….esto no puedo volver a ocurrir nunca más Draco, nunca – y desabrochándome el cinturón abría la puerta, pero antes, Malfoy me agarró del brazo abrigándome a mirarlo de nuevo. _

_- Si te pusiste así es porque sentiste algo – me dijo entre dientes, mirándome fijamente – Me correspondiste con el beso y no lo puedo negar. Sientes algo por mí¡Acéptalo! _

_Mire su mano y me separe de ella bruscamente. _

_- Si sentirá algo por ti, sería prohibido. Y…además….yo estoy con Harry… _

_- ¡AL DIABLO CON POTTER! – Exclamó exhaustado - ¡Hermione, TU ME FACINAS, ME ENCANTAS, ME TIENES LOCO ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Olvídate de Potter, Hermione. El no te quiere, no confía en ti¿Qué hombre es ese para ti? Tu te mereces a alguien que te de la talla y Potter… _

_-¡Y Harry me da la talla! – Lo interrumpí muy seria – Mira Draco, lo que paso entre los dos fue un error que… _

_- ¡NO fue un error! – Me grito desesperado – Yo se que sientes algo por mi Hermione, yo lo se. _

_- ¡Draco…fue un error, entiéndalo! Si te correspondía, discúlpame, pero…- me quede callada y lo mire fijamente – Mira, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver – y mirándolo por última vez, me baje del carro y comencé a caminar bajo la tormentosa lluvia. _

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora¿Con que cara me seguiría presentando a Harry de ahora en adelante¿Con que cara?

- Malditas tentaciones – dije a lo bajo, tirándome en la cama.

¿Por qué tenía que existir las tentaciones¿Por qué? Por culpa de ellas es que uno cometía muchas fallidas, por culpa de ellas después nos lamentamos.

Pero la verdad, las mismas tentaciones las formamos nosotros, los seres humanos. ¿Es que acaso no nos podemos contener? Porque aquel magnetismo nos atrae tanto¿Qué era lo que tenía?

Me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, por segunda vez había traicionado a Harry y me sentía como una basura.

La verdad prefiero morirme en este mismo instante, antes de que Harry se enterase que entre Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, y Hermione Granger, su gran amada, sucedió algo, algo de lo que JAMÁS podré olvidarme.

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Holis a todos:**_

_**SOSRY X LA TARDANZA, BUENO ES QUE LA PREPA ME AGOBIA, PERO YA TOY AKI D NEW CON OTRO CHAP...GRX X LOS REWS Y PS LOS RESPONDERE AKI X K MI BLOG NO KIERE ABRIR ¬¬...OK BUENO, ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAP...Y HASTA LA PROXIMA...**_

****

**_RESPUESTA DE LOS REWS:_**

**Samantha Granger Phantom: Hola loca, me alegro k ps t este gustando el fic, y a lo d tu pregunta, lo sabrás en el chap 19 oka????o no, en el prox chap...será muy interesante jujujuju...así k ps aguanta tu duda hasta la prox actualizacion...  
besos!!!**

**steph-granger: Holis, grx x el rew y ps bueno, me alegrra muxo k comiences hacer congeturas...ps en este chap supongo k se t aclaro todo, o no? espero k si...  
muchos besos y espero verte en este chap y en los prox...bye!**

----------------------

**Y a los que no dejaron rews... muchas grx x leerme!!!**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	18. The truth

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**18 **

**The truth: **

Flash Back

_Faltaba muy poco para que diciembre se acercara, y ella, bajando lentamente por las escaleras la miro. _

_- Sam¿Estas segura que es esto lo que quieres? – le preguntó la castaña mirándola sin dar crédito a sus acciones. _

_Samantha Thomas asintió sin inmutarse. _

_- Si, Herms, es esto lo que quiero. _

_- Pero…- balbuceó la mujer, mirando las maletas de su amiga – Sam tu puedes… _

_- No Hermione, mira…extraño Francia y pues…a pesar de que en Londres me siento muy bien…simplemente no puedo… _

_- Pero Sam… _

_- Pero nada, Hermy – la corto la peliindia con dureza – Solo espero que algún día me entiendas – y dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida, salió por aquella puerta hacia el ventoso ultimo día de noviembre. _

Flash Back

Aun aquel recuerdo seguía latente en mi mente. Estos son los días en que no entiendo la decisión de Samantha, y es que estaba tan bien aquí.

Me da a veces la impresión de creer que se devolvió a Francia por Draco, y es que desde que se separaron ella ya no era la misma.

Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y su cara se volvía cada vez más demacrada…pero lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Bien que haya sufrido por la separación, pero… ¿Hasta el punto de irse del país por no ver al hombre que tanto amo? Aunque bueno, hay que aceptar que Samantha quiso mucho a Draco y pues…pero sigo sin entenderlo.

Se tumbó a la cama con todo el peso de su cuerpo, y descansando en el calido colchón, dejo que su mente vagara en sus recuerdos.

Primero llegó a los recuerdos de aquella velada romántica que paso con Harry en su casa, con una sensación difícil de describir fue sintiendo poco a poco sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, su tibio cuerpo bajo la luna y las estrellas.

Después aquel recuerdo se torno a la maldita tentación que tuvo con Draco el día de ayer. Al maldito beso que no debió haber pasado, pero sobre todo, a la maldita aceptación de que le había gustado.

Se levantó de un respingo de la cama, y tapándose la cara con ambas manos respiró con agitación. Aun los amargos labios de Malfoy seguían en los suyos, consumiendo hasta el último de sus respiros; seguían hay, vigilantes de que nunca lo olvidaran.

La entrevista que le habían echo a Harry días atrás había funcionado y muy bien.

Las lechuzas no paraban de picotear en el vidrio de la ventana de la sala en la residencia Potter. Las cartas estaban amontones en la mesa de centro, y Harry y Hermione tenían que juntarse para leer las pilas de pergaminos que por hora llegaban.

La castaña estaba muy feliz de que su idea estuviese dando frutos, y Harry no podía creer que tanta gente lo hubiera querido y lo siguieran haciendo.

- Tu eres famoso, Harry – le dijo su novia cuando terminaron de leer una carta de una chica que vivía en París – Y todo el mundo mágico te quiere.

- Pero no pensé que tanto – confesó el moreno atónico.

- Pues ya vez, eres su héroe más venerado.

Harry le sonrió y continúo leyendo las cartas de la pila de pergaminos sobre la mesa.

La mañana del día miércoles amaneció con principios de nieve, que esperaban a que se acercara la época de noche buena.

Faltaban 3 días para que fuese navidad, y las compras decembrinas se comenzaban a ver en aquella semana.

Los centros comerciales habían abierto sus puertas aquel día a las 6 de la mañana; las vitrinas de todos los almacenes estaban repletas con ropa, joyas, adornos, relojes y toda clase de objetos que las personas compraban.

El taxi se detuvo frente al centro comercial "Chipichape", y después de pagar 26 libras esterlinas al conductor, la castaña se bajo con la "medio" nieve que en esos momentos caía por todo Londres. 

Aquel día iría a comprar adornos para su casa, ya que todo lo que anteriormente tenía los había botado, y ahora le tocaba que comprarlos de nuevo.

Paso por varias tiendas de ropa donde se enamoro de un conjunto que tenía una bufanda y una chaqueta color piel con bordes dorados, se la quería comprar pero prefirió ir primero al almacén de adornos navideños.

Subió por las escaleras eléctricas hasta el segundo piso, y entro en una tienda que ocupaba el mayor espacio de todo el bloque.

La tienda estaba adornada para la época: Un enorme árbol de navidad con nieve artificial se podía vislumbrar a la entrada del local colocado a la derecha. Guirnaldas de todos los colores estaban pegadas en las paredes y las escaleras, un enorme Santa Clauss estaba colgado en el techo y miraba con sus vivos ojos a todos los compradores que entraban al local.

A la chica le causo gracia a aquel muñequito, y luego de observarlo por un rato comenzó con sus compras.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Potter:

El joven Harry ya se estaba cansando de recibir a cada segundo más de 29 cartas, y es que la verdad no entendía como podía a ver gente tan desocupada que enviara cartas desde por la mañana.

- ¿Porque no se quedan durmiendo? – preguntó enfadado, abriendo la cincuentava carta en una hora – Si es muy temprano para que estén tan desocupados.

Resopló con fastidió cuando vio llegar a un par de lechuzas más, y refunfuñando a lo bajo subió a su cuarto.

Se tiró en su suave cama, y dejando que el viento que se filtraba por la rendija de la ventana, se quedo dormido.

El profeta matutino por fin lo pudo revisar, y es que desde hacía días que estaba en el buzón; a un no podía entender porque el padre de Luna odiaba al profeta.

Con sigilo entro a su cuarto, y desdoblando el periódico se sorprendió mucho al ver el rostro de él en primera plana.

- ¡LUNA! – Gritó sorprendido desde el segundo piso - ¡LUNA, VEN AQUÍ!

- ¡¿Por el amor de díos, que sucede?! – preguntó una exasperada rubia subiendo a todo correr por las escaleras.

- ¡LO VES! – Gritó el pelirrojo mostrándole el periódico - ¡LO SABÍA¡JAMES PATTERSON ERA HARRY POTTER!

Luna se quedo atónica tras arrebatarle de un manotazo el Profeta a su esposo.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo en un susurro ahogado – Pero… ¡Si esta vivo!

- ¡Yo te dije! – Exclamó el hombre con orgullo - ¡Te dije que ese tipo era Harry! pero no me quisiste creer.

- ¡Wow! Es que…es sorpréndete…después de 5 años de… ¡Wow!

- Si, lo se – coincidió el pelirrojo – No se si mamá ya habrá leído el periódico – y miro con soslayo la ventana - Si así lo hizo, seguro que le dio un infarto.

Y como para toda respuesta, un fuerte golpeteó resonó en la ventana. Ron y Luna se miraron, y yendo hacia ella, vieron a Errol, la vieja lechuza de la familia Weasley, que volaba a fuera con el frío.

- ¡Errol! – exclamó un emocionado Weasley.

Abrió rápidamente la ventana y dejo pasar a la cansa lechuza.

- Creo que es hora de que deje de entregar cartas – opinó Luna la cual miraba el cansancio del pobre animal.

Ron no le prestó mucha atención al comentario de su esposa, y abriendo el pergamino lo leyó con rapidez.

- ¡Mamá ya lo leyó! – Comentó entusiasmado – Y dice que porque no averiguamos donde esta viviendo Harry para que vallamos a visitarlo.

- Es una grandiosa idea – dijo Luna sonriente - ¿Pero donde hacemos eso?

Ron se quedo callado un momento, pareciera como si su cerebro estuviese trabajando muy deprisa que sus orejas se coloraron.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó – Dicen que la "Internot" lo encuentra todo.

- La Internet – le corrigió Luna – Si buena idea amor, pero recuerda que Harry es mago, no muggle.

- Pero James tuvo que tener contacto con los muggles, seguramente aparecerá algo – opinó el chico – No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Luna giro los ojos y chasqueando la lengua accedió.

ºººººº

Liverpool, sector de Pollnew:

Lavender estaba terminando de transcribir unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, ya que los necesitaría para el día de mañana en una conferencia que tendría en el Hotel Hilton.

Suspiró con aplomó y se sobó su pequeña barriguita, no podía comprender como los meses habían transcurrido tan rápido. Hacía poco era cuando Dean y ella estaban en su lecho de amor, y ahora dizque con 3 meses de embarazo.

- ¿Qué será? – se preguntó a lo bajo mirando su vientre - ¿Un niño o una niña? Dean quiere un niño, pero…sería magnifico que fueras una nena – y se quedo divagando en sus pensamientos del sexo del bebé.

Un suave llamado en la puerta fue el culpable de sacarla bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Miro con soslayo la puerta y anunció que entrara.

- Amor – dijo Deán entrando en la habitación con el Profeta en la mano. Parecía sorprendido por algo.

Lavender se levanto de la silla y se acercó a el - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó curiosa.

A toda respuesta, Deán le mostró la foto mágica que se movía en primera plana.

Lavender pegó un gritito y se tapo la boca con ambas manos - ¡Dios, pero si es HARRY POTTER!

Dean Asintió…

ºººººº

Miami, Beach.

Hora local: 1:25Pm.

A comparación con el agua nieve que por todo el continente europeo se respiraba, en la playa de Miami el ambiente era cálido y reconfortadle.

A pesar de que en ocasiones un viento frío rodeaba la playa, era el único "invierno" que los habitantes de Miami vivían.

En un cómodo apartamento campestre que tenía vista al mar, una jovencita con rasgos hindúes, ojos negros profundos y cabello largo y liso del mismo color, miraba ensimismada el cielo.

- ¿Parvati? – Indagó su esposo entrando en el balcón - ¿Te sucede algo?

La chica lo miró y negó – No…simplemente…pues…estaba pensando en….pues…viendo a los niños jugar se me vino a la cabeza que…sería…sería lindo tener un hijo¿No te parece? – Michael la miró con el ceño levantado y suspiro.

- Parv, ya hemos hablado de eso – le recordó su esposo – Todavía…todavía es muy pronto para cargar con tremenda responsabilidad.

Parvati suspiro y lo miro – Lo se pero…mi amiga Lavender ya esta embarazada y…

- ¡Dale, y dale con la amiguita esa! – exclamó el joven exasperado – Pues bien por tu amiga, pero es la vida de ella y su esposo, no la nuestra. Seguro piensan que tener un hijo a tan temprana edad es muy reconfortable pero…

- ¡Mis padres tuvieron a mi hermana y a mi a los 21 años! – le comentó la chica con las mejillas coloradas - ¡Y ellos no se murieron por cargar con DOS responsabilidades!

Michael giró sus ojos y miro hacia el cielo.

- Amor, es que a un no estamos preparados…

- ¡El que no esta preparado eres tu! – Le espetó la chica furiosa - ¿Por qué no quieres tener un hijo¿Cuál es el problema¿Qué pasa? – pareciera como si Michael hiciera un enorme esfuerzo de controlar su ira, pero sin aguantarla más, exploto:

- ¡MALDITA SEA, PORQUE A MI NO ME GUSTA ACARREAR CON RESPONSABILIDADES¡SOY MUY JOVEN, Y NO QUIERO DAÑARME LA VIDA CAMBIANDO PAÑALES Y ALIMENTANDO A UN MOCOSO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES LLORAR! – y miro atentamente a su mujer - ¿SABES PORQUE DEMONIOS ME CASE CONTIGO? PARA TENER A ALGUIEN CONQUIEN ACOSTARME, PARA NO ANDAR CON CUALQUIERA DE LA CALLE¡POR ESO ME CASE CONTIGO! POR NADA MÁS.

Parvati no podía creer lo que sus oídos le estaban trasmitiendo al cerebro, es que era imposible.

¿Cómo demonios Michael Cyrus, aquel chico guapo y caballeroso que había conocido en la universidad, se había vuelto así?

Ella que había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando este le propuso matrimonio, ella, que había sido la más dichosa al estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus caricias.

Ella, que pensó que en un futuro no muy lejano, tendría hijos los cuales llevarían su apellido y todo sería color de rosa.

Habían sido tantos sueños derrumbados en una tarde.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó entre lagrimas - ¿No es cierto, verdad¡Mira que…es de muy mal gusto lo que me estas….me estas diciendo!

- ¡No es ninguna broma! – le afirmó el joven, muy serio – Es la verdad Parvati, yo solo me case contigo para tener placer…nada más.

¡PLAF!

Dio a Michael una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡ERES UN CERDO! – Le gritó de grito en cuello - ¡Te odio! – y yendo hacia adentro sacó una enorme maleta y sacando toda la ropa de él del armario comenzó a guardarla, o más bien, a tirarla en la valija.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios haces?! – le preguntó el hombre mirando atónico a su esposa - ¿Por qué estas sacando toda mi ropa?

Parvati no le respondió al instante, se limito a cerrarle la maleta con fuerza y ponerle en sima zapatos, chanclas y todo lo que se le atravesara.

- ¡Pues porque te largas! – le respondió al fin – Este apartamento es mio, y no voy a permitir que convivan aquí las cucarachas – y le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno.

Michael la miro con los ojos como platos – Pero amor…podemos…podemos hablar – opinó tartamudeando.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! – Le espetó la chica – Todo lo que me tenías que decir ya están en mis oídos…así que te puedes ¡LARGAR! – Y colocando su laptop sobre la valija, le señalo la puerta - ¡VETE!

- Pero…pero amor, nuestro matrimonio…esta relación…

- ¡Bah! – Bufó con exasperación – Por eso no te preocupes, ahora mismo comenzare con las tramites de divorcio, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya no seré más la señora Cyrus.

ºººººº

London Center, Sector de "Loserville"

Ginny y Neville se encontraban en la habitación viendo televisión, hasta que un fuerte golpeteó los saco de su comodidad.

- ¿Puedes ver que es, amor? – le preguntó la pelirroja mirando al carirredondo.

Logbottom asintió, y yendo hacia el lugar del ruido abrió la ventana.

- Es una lechuza del profeta – comentó, mirándola extrañado - ¿No habías cancelado la suscripción? – Ginny se levantó de su cama y fue a donde estaba su novio.

- Si, pero… ¿Qué aquí? – Neville negó y abriendo la ventana la dejó pasar.

- No tenemos un knut – le comentó Ginny a la lechuza parda – Lo siento.

Y como si la sonrisa de la chica fuera suficiente para la lechuza, esta dio un ululu y se marcho.

Los jóvenes la miraron irse, y agarrando el Profeta lo abrieron:

En la primera plana el rostro de Harry potter sonreía mostrando sus ojos verdes brillantes en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Harry! – exclamaron los chicos.

ºH/Hº

Al terminar las compras navideñas a las doce del día, llegó a su casa y descolgando todos los paquetes en la sala, fue hacia la cocina.

Tomó un vaso con agua y luego subió a su habitación. Al entrar vislumbro una gabardina negra, la cual el dueño era Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Díos! – dijo a lo bajo, mirándola con ensimismamiento – La gabardina de Malfoy.

Suspiró con aplomó y miro su reloj – Son las doce en punto….creo que me tocara ir a su empresa y entregársela – y con otro suspiro, desapareció.

ºH/Hº

Traspaso las puertas de cristal que había a la entrada, luego de hablar con el guarda y comentarle que iría donde Draco Malfoy, este la dejó entrar sin ningún problema.

- Otra que cae en sus garras – dijo el portero a lo bajo cuando Hermione se alejó de el.

La chica lo miro sobre su hombro, y mejor se quedo callada.

- Vengo a ver al señor Malfoy – dijo la muchacha al llegar a la recepción del 3 piso.

Una mujer de ojos violetas, cabello rubio y pómulos proporcionados, la miro de arriba a bajo.

- ¿La novia? – le preguntó con un tono que envolvía muchos celos.

- Eh, no – respondió la chica de inmediato – Soy una amiga…Hermione, Hermione Granger.

La recepcionista la volvió a mirar de arriba hacia abajo y chasqueando la lengua agarro el teléfono.

- Voy a ver si la puede atender – le dijo con seriedad – Ya que el señor Draco es un joven muuuuuuy ocupado.

- Si, yo se lo abrumador que es ser alguien de negocios – dijo la castaña con altanería.

La mujer levantó la ceja y mientras oprimía el botón Nº 1 dijo entre dientes: - ¡Altanera!

En la oficina del rubio, el teléfono sonó tan duro que lo sobresalto.

- ¿Qué sucede MaryAnn? – preguntó el joven exasperado.

- Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero es que una chica lo necesita – le comento con desgana.

- Dile que venga después – le ordeno sin importancia.

MaryAnn sonrió y asintiendo miro a la castaña.

- Que regrese después porque en estos momentos el señor Draco esta MUY ocupado – Hermione bufo a lo bajo.

Miro la gabardina y dijo muy alto – ¡Dile que es urgente!

- ¿Hermione? – indagó el rubio al escuchar su vos al otro lado del auricular.

- Señorita, Draco me dijo que esta muy ocupado y que si puede…

- ¡DEJALA PASAR! – le gritó su jefe.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Que la dejes pasar! – repitió el joven recuperando la compostura.

- Pero jefe…usted dijo que…

- ¡La dejes pasar! – La cortó el platinado – Ah y otra cosita MaryAnn, dime Señor Malfoy, aunque te demores un poquito más – y descolgó la bocina.

- No tenías porque decirle eso – opinó Hermione ya en la oficina del rubio – Hubieras visto como me miro. Casi me mata.

Malfoy se rió – MaryAnn siempre mata con la mirada a todas aquellas que me vienen a visitar.

- Ya tienes guardaespaldas gratis – le comentó Hermione con ironía – No te tendrás que preocupar por las mujeres que te asedien.

- Contigo no hay necesidad de eso – y la miro fijamente.

Tras aquella mirada la chica se comenzó a sentir incomoda, por lo cual carraspeando le mostró la gabardina.

- La…la otra vez me la lleve – le dijo a lo bajo, tratando de disipar aquel recuerdo de su mente – Y…bueno, quise devolvértela.

Draco sonrió – Ah, bien. Eh…gracias – y la tomó con elegancia.

Sus manos se rozaron levemente, y sonriendo se alejaron.

- Este…bueno, ya me voy. Tengo que organizar mi casa para la navidad y pues…

- Si, yo tengo que trabajar – y miro hacia su escritorio – Que te valla bien.

Hermione asintió y sonriéndole tímidamente desapareció.

ºH/Hº

Parecía como si el timbre de la casa se hubiese dañado, ya que no había dejado de sonar desde hacia 1 minuto.

- ¡Ya voy! – exclamó Harry bajando por las escaleras a todo correr.

- ¡Que demonios pasa¿Ustedes quieres son? – preguntó tras ver a una rubia de profundos ojos azules que venía acompañada por un pelirrojo con pecas.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo, tanto que Ron se quedo mudo, por lo cual Luna tuvo que hablar.

- El es Ron Weasley y yo soy Luna de Weasley – contestó con una sonrisa – Y…somos… ¿Nos dejas pasar? – Harry los miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dejar pasar a dos completos desconocidos que lo único que sabía era su nombre? Y eso que se lo dijeron hace 5 segundos.

Pero bueno, los dos tenían cara de buena gente, asintió.

- Y… ¿Se supone que los tengo que conocer? – preguntó Harry tras escuchar a Ron y a Luna. Estos asintieron.

- Si, nosotros estudiamos juntos, en Hogwarts – le comento Ron por enésima vez – Fuimos compañeros de cuarto y estábamos en la misma casa.

- En quinto fuiste con nosotros dos y otros compañeros al Ministerio de Magia, a rescatar a tu padrino.

- Sirius – dijo el ojiverde a lo bajo.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – le preguntó Ron sorprendido envuelto con un tono de: "¿A ese si lo recuerda y a mi no?"

- Bueno, algo – confesó el moreno algo colorado – Leves imágenes – y los miro – La verdad…a un no eh podido recuperar todo mi pasado – se quedo callado y miro atentamente a Ron.

Luego recordó los primero sueños que había tenido, siendo James Patterson.

- Espera un momento. A ti te recuerdo un poco – le comentó escudriñando su rostro.

Ron se ensancho de la felicidad - ¿En serio¿Y que recuerdas?

- Pues….- balbuceó el moreno – Son imágenes confusas, no se…estamos corriendo en todas ellas.

- Si, siempre corrimos en Hogwarts – comentó el pelirrojo y se ensimismo al recordar viejos tiempos.

Harry sonrió – Eh si…aunque la verdad no me acuerdo mucho de ti.

- Bueno no importa – dijo el pecoso sin mucha importancia ya – Mira, mi mamá te manda pasteles de caldero y un suéter – le comentó entregándole un paquete de color rojo sangre.

Potter lo recibió y sonrió.

- Le dije a mamá que no te diera el suéter, pero ella insistió hasta que te lo traje.

Al abrir el paquete vio un suéter de tela Yérsey color carmín, que tenía bordado en el centro una enorme y gorda H.

- ¡Wow! Esta…lindo – y sonrió.

Luego miro con ensimismamiento los pasteles de caldero.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Ron carraspeó lo que provoco que el moreno se sobresaltara.

- Y Harry… ¿dime como recordaste todo¿Fue así de improviso? – el ojiverde negó.

- No, la verdad me ayudo mucho Hermione.

Luna y Ron se miraron.

- ¿Hablas de Hermione Granger? – preguntó Lavengood algo sorprendida. Este asintió.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – preguntó Ron atónico.

Harry los miro – Pues…mucho la verdad – y estos se quedaron en silencio.

- Gracias a Hermione fue que comencé a recordar todo. Ella…ella me mostró quien era yo y…pues…ahora estoy aquí….siendo lo que era antes.

Ron se quedo callado y miro a Luna.

- Y…. ¿Estas con ella aun sabiendo lo que te hizo? – le preguntó a lo bajo.

- Cállate Ron – le ordenó su esposa entre dientes.

- ¡Deja que conteste! – Harry los observó como discutían, así q respondió antes de que se armara la gorda.

- No te entiendo – dijo - ¿Qué hizo Hermione? – al escuchar aquellas palabras, una sonrisa de ironía surco el rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Hermione no te ah dicho lo que hizo hace 5 años? – Harry negó.

- ¡Cállate! – le espetó Luna, pero aquello no fue suficiente para detener al pecoso.

- ¿Estas con alguien que por culpa de ella fue que tuviste que comenzar desde cero? – el moreno levantó el entrecejo.

- No te entiendo – confesó algo abochornado.

Ron bufo – ¡Pues simple! Resulta que tu querida Hermione Granger ¡TE TRAICIONO!

- ¡RON!

- ¿Qué¡Era hora de que lo supiera!

- ¡Pues si, pero no por tu boca! – le dijo Luna entre dientes, muy enojada.

- ¿Cómo que Hermione me traiciono? – repitió un confuso Potter.

Weasley asintió – Si, Harry. Tu querida Hermione por dejar de ser una sangre sucia y convertirse en alguien "importante" – y dio mucho énfasis en la última palabra - ¡Te traiciono! Se unió a Voldemort, a los mortifagos¡A TU ENEMIGO!

Harry no lo podía creer, no, todo eso es mentira, no…eso no puede ser cierto…no.

- Estas mintiendo – dijo a lo bajo – Hermione es incapaz, ella, ella…

- Eso es lo que también creería si no la hubiera escuchado desde su propia boca – y lo miro fijamente – Harry, Hermione te traiciono… ¡Por eso te paso lo que te paso¡TODO POR CULPA DE ESA MALDITA GRANGER!

- ¡CALLATE, RON! – le gritó Luna desesperada.

La pareja comenzó a discutir y Harry se que en un lapso total de ensimismamiento, asombro y sorpresa.

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Hola mundo:**_

**_BUENO PS ESTOPY AKI CON UN NEW CHAOP, NO ME PUEDO DEMORAR TANTO PORK ME VOY, PERO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES:_**

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO..._**

**_LOS REWS SE LOS RESPONDO HAY MISMO PARA K LES LELGUE LAS REPUESTAS AL CORREO VALE???_**

**_LOS KERO MUCHO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS!_**

----------------------

**NOS VEMOS!**


	19. Dejame explicarte

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**19**

**Déjame explicarte **

Los recuerdos y las imágenes de una noche oscura, llena de tinieblas y luces verdes, rojas, azules y demás, saltaban y salían por su agitada cabeza.

Cerró los ojos para apaciguarla, pero al parecer eso había sido un error.

El cambio de color en el semáforo le avisó que ya tenía que avanzar, y virando hacia la izquierda fue hacia la casa de ella.

Aquella fiera que se había estado adormilando en su interior, ahora estaba deseosa de salir y rasguñar a la primera persona que se le colocaría en frente.

Y es que era algo absurdo¿Cómo pudo Hermione Granger hacerle eso? Él que pensó que era alguien especial, el que la amo con todo su ser¿Y le pagaba con eso? la verdad la vida era muy injusta con el pobre moreno.

Llegó a su casa y frenó en seco. Se bajo del carro y miro con sosiego la fachada. Suspiró con aplomó y dirigiéndose a la puerta la toco con fiereza.

La primera vez no tuvo respuesta, por lo cual toco de nuevo, una y otra vez; hasta que la voz de la castaña resonó en la residencia.

- Ya voy, ya voy – decía constantemente, bajando con rapidez por las escaleras.

- ¿Si bue…¡Harry¡Me alegra…! – pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que el muchacho entró con fuerza a la casa, empujándola para que le diera paso.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – le preguntó su novia mirándolo algo aturdida.

- ¿A caso no te lo imaginas? – preguntó a su vez el moreno con sarcasmo. Hermione levantó el entrecejo y negó con sinceridad.

- Ja – bufó Harry con ironía – Si claro, como si no supieras que gracias a ti mi vida fue una completa incógnita por 5 años.

La ojimarron tuvo que demorarse unos segundos para que su cerebro captara la indirecta. Luego abrió los ojos como platos.

- Harry…yo…yo te lo quería decir, en serio.

El moreno la miro con furia – Claro¿Cuándo lo ibas hacer? Una vez que ya estuviera viejo y que no escuchara nada ¿Tenías que esperar hasta que otra persona me lo dijera?

- Harry….entiéndeme, para mí es muy difícil decirte…que…que…

- ¡Que tu eres la causante de mi "supuesta muerte"! – le completó el joven con frialdad.

Hermione negó – No Harry, las cosas no son como las crees. Yo estuve entre la espada y la pared, no tenía tiempo de elegir. Eras tú o eran mis padres.

- ¡TONTERÍAS! – Exclamó el ojiverde dándole un puño a la pared - ¡Tonterías! Deja de ser tan hipócrita Hermione, y dime la verdad. ¡Tú solo hiciste eso para ser alguien en la vida, para ser reconocida, para conseguir fama! Tal cual lo dijo Ron.

- ¿Así que Ron fue el soplón que te dijo? – Preguntó Hermione - ¡NO LE CREAS NADA LO QUE ESE ESTUPIDO DIGA!

- Pues ese estúpido como tú le dices – hablo Potter entre dientes – Si tuvo el coraje de decirme lo que mi "querida" Hermione hizo.

La castaña lo miro - ¿Crees que es muy fácil decir algo así¿Crees que es muy simple decirle a la persona que más has amado que lo traicionaste¡Eso no es fácil Harry, y mucho menos si fue por obligación!

Hubo un minuto de silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los bufidos de ironía que Harry daba.

- ¡Hermione! Dejemos de idioteces ¿Quieres? Solo dime que lo hiciste por ser alguien en la vida y con eso se arregla todo.

- ¡PERO ES QUE NO FUE ASÍ!

- ¿ENTONCES POR QUE LO HICISTE? – le gritó el moreno con ira.

La muchacha se quedo callada y desvió su vista hacia el suelo – Voldemort había capturado a mis padres – le comentó en un susurro – Era ellos o tú. Si no quería perderlos tenía que unírmeles y…y….y traicionarte – y al decir aquella palabra se tapo el rostro con sus manos, al tiempo que muchas lágrimas surcaban su rostro – Compréndeme – dijo a lo bajo – Eras tú o era la vida de mis padres.

- ¡PERO YO ERA TU NOVIO, MALDITA SEA!

- Si – aceptó una avergonzada Hermione – Y no me siento muy satisfecha por haberte traicionado, pero… ¡MIS PADRES ME DIERON LA VIDA! Ellos son mi todo sobre cualquier cosa…y…tú también lo eras pero… ¡Padres son padres, y nadie los puede remplazar!

- ¡Pero tampoco nadie me reemplazo! – Exclamó un ojiverde ardido por dentro – Tú no sabes cuánto sufrí con todo esto Hermione, no sabes…no sabes lo que es levantarte en un hospital y no saber quién eres. No sabes lo duro que es irte a vivir a otro país y convivir con personas que tú nunca has visto. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí durante esos 5 años…y todo POR CULPA TUYA.

- ¡NO ME TIENES QUE RECORDAR QUE ES MI CULPA! – gritó una desesperada Hermione. Las lágrimas le caían como agua por las mejillas, perdiéndose en el escote de su blusa.

Otro minuto de silencio, en que hay si no se escuchaba nada. Harry estaba que se encendía por dentro: Primero, la fiera en su interior quería lanzarle la primera maldición que se le ocurriera a la persona que estaba al frente, y segundo, sentía una frustración inmensa al saber que aquella persona que tantas ganas tenía de degollara; ahorcarla, torturarla, era su Hermione, su amada Granger.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente el moreno. Estaba arrodillado y el rostro lo tenía tapado con sus manos - ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y entre lágrimas dijo:

- No tenía alternativa. Yo te amo Harry, pero el amor que siento por ti es muy diferente al que siento por mis padres, y no podía permitir que los mataran en mi presencia. Ver como los torturaban, como gritaban, como sufrían. No podía permitirlo.

- Pero si lo permitiste conmigo – dijo el chico entre dientes. Su rostro también se estaba llenando de lágrimas – Permitiste que Voldemort me destruyera en Hogwarts, permitiste que sufriera, que me desmoronara por dentro con cada maldición, permitiste mi destrucción…y lo peor de todo es que…permitiste que confiera en ti – levantó su rostro húmedo y la observo con la mirada más acecina que ninguna persona podría colocar - ¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI HERMIONE! Tú eras la única persona que me entendía, que sabía que me preocupaba, la única mujer a la que ame de verdad. Podría ser que haya salido con Ginny en 6, si lo acepto, pero…contigo fue diferente…yo a ti te AMABA, y con ella solo fue una simple atracción – se quedo callado y limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro dijo - ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – La chica negó – Que aun te sigo amando. Y me duele no poderte destruirte, no poder hacer que sientas si quiera un poco del dolor que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo. Me duele saber que la persona a la que quiero acabar es la mujer que más eh amado sobre todo el mundo, la única que supo comprenderme y saber quien era. La única que…¡MALDITASEA TU FUISTE LA ÚNICA A LA QUE LE DI MI CORAZÓN, MI ALMA, MI TODO, LA ÚNICA, Y ME PAGAS CON ESTO….QUE DESGRACIA TAN MALDITA LA MIA!

Con cada palabra una parte de mi alma se iba desmoronando de a pedacito. Con cada expresión, con cada gesto, hasta con su respiración mi corazón dejaba de latir poco a poco. Y esa mirada, aquella mirada que sus ojos verdes esmeraldas irradiaban: Llena de odio, tristeza, frustración, sorpresa.

Sabía que en esos momentos él me estaba odiando y amando, y me estaba matando por dentro. Y aquello me dolía tanto.

Yo lo amaba, y quería besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía. Que comprendiera que tuve que elegir entre las dos cosas que más amaba, que estaba entre la espada y la pared…que…no había tenido escapatoria.

Le quería decir que Voldemort había jugado muy bien, que se las sabía todas. Pero no…la fuerza se me había ido, no tenía el valor de decirle aquello. Sí, soy una cobarde pero… ¿De qué me sirve tener valor si igual Harry no me iba a comprender?

¡Maldito cabeza dura! Lo sé…y odio el día en que me cruce con los mortifagos, el día en que dije si a todo eso…y ahora que lo pienso, todo esto sería distinto si me hubiera hecho matar. Así mis padres quedaban vivos y Harry destruía a Voldemort y todos felices. Sí, seguramente eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero claro, la chica modelo; inteligente; audaz; astuta, no pensó con esos momentos, se dejo llevar por la cobardía y olvido que era una Gryffindor. ¿Absurdo no? Yo que siempre había sido la típica niñita que hacía valorizar los sentimientos de cada casa, que alentaba a los alumnos para que lucieran su hogar…y véanme donde caí… ¿Irónico, no les parece?

Y ahora estoy aquí…esperando a que la única persona que eh amado me diga hasta de que me voy a morir. Esperado su desprecio, su ignorancia.

Maldito el día en que me tropecé con los mortifagos, MALDITO EL DÍA.

- Déjame explicarte – susurro una llorosa Hermione desde la puerta – Hablemos y…

Harry bufo - ¿Hablar? – repitió sin podérsela creer – ¿Hablar de qué? De cómo te burlaste a mis espaldas cuando hablas con Voldemort sobre destruirme ¿Quizás? O como te divertías estando en las reuniones secretas¿De pronto?

La chica negó – No…quiero…quiero… ¡ENTIENDE QUE NO TENÍA ESCAPATORÍA…YO…!

- ¡CALLATE! – Le gritó el moreno acercándosele. La miro fijamente y con una voz cruel y una mirada cargada de veneno dijo:

- No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Olvida que existo, porque desde ahora…para mí solo eres una simple CUCARACHA ¿Entiendes? Solo eso y NADA MÁS – y abriendo la puerta con fuerza la cerró bruscamente.

Me quede estática en el lugar donde me había hablado Harry. Muda, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que mi sentido común me hizo reaccionar y yendo hacia la puerta grite

- ¡HARRY! – pero su carro ya iba muy lejos, y quede ahí, bajo la nieve que extrañamente se fue intensificando a medida que mis lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro.

Mis rodillas tocaron con un golpe seco el suelo mojado, pero no me importo. Estaba desbastándome por dentro.

ºH/Hº

Un Ferrari rojo paso el primer semáforo, viro a la izquierda y se detuvo frente a una casa con una fachada muy linda y elegante. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar a tocar, vislumbro una silueta a unos pasos de la reja. Se encontraba arrodillada y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

- ¿Hermione? – indagó Draco Malfoy arqueando las cejas.

Aquel día iba hablar con ella para dejar aclarado que lo del beso lo había sido un impulso, y que no había necesidad de alejarse. Pero al verla arrodillada en casi mitad de la carretera, bajo una intensificada nieve, se acercó a ella con parsimonia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? – le preguntó con temor una vez estuvo a su lado.

La chica levantó su rostro y lo miro con sosiego.

- ¿Draco? – indagó. El platinado le sonrió y ayudándola a levantarse la llevó de nuevo a su casa.

- ¿Por qué estabas afuera? –Quiso saber el chico al tiempo que la sentaba en un mullido sofá al lado de la chimenea, y hacía aparecer con ayuda de su varita una humeante taza de Té.

Hermione no respondió al instante, solo se limitó a beber un amplió sorbo del Té. Después de varios minutos de silencio, la joven hablo.

- Harry ya sabe todo, Draco – respondió con una voz apagada y lúgubre.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ah que…el sabe lo que hice…que lo traicione.

Por un momento el joven sintió una inmensa satisfacción que renacía en su cuerpo. Ya no tenía a Potter estorbando en el medio, y aquella era la oportunidad para ganarse a la castaña.

Pero luego la satisfacción desapareció al ver que su rostro se surcaba de lágrimas de dolor.

- No llores – dijo abrazándola – Sabes que odio cuando lloras.

- Pero es la única manera que tengo de desahogar mis penas – confesó con bochorno.

- Hay muchas formas de desahogarse que llorar – le comentó Draco mirándola fijamente – Como por ejemplo escuchar los concejos de los que te quieren.

Hermione negó – No tenga a nadie que me quiere. Mis padres murieron hace un año y…Harry no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

- No estoy hablando de ellos – hablo Malfoy ignorando el nombre de Potter – Si no de mi – y le acarició la mejilla.

Hermione le sonrió y alejándose un poco de el se tapo el rostro.

- ¡Mi vida no podría estar peor, Draco! – Confesó entre dientes – Lo peor que me podía pasar era que Harry se enterara de lo que hice por boca de otra persona.

- ¿Y quién le aviso?

- Ron – respondió en un susurro - ¡Yo se lo iba a decir…y tú puedes dar crédito de ello…pero…aun era muy pronto para eso!

Harry apenas se estaba acoplando a la noticia que salió en el Profeta de que él seguía vivo, y aun era muy pronto para esto – y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos como si fueran una llave descompuesta.

El platinado odiaba ver llorar a Hermione, y volviéndola abrazar, la miro fijamente a los ojos…aquellos ojos que día y noche lo embelesaban.

- Princesa, tu sabes cuánto odio que llores. No me gusta que estés sufriendo por alguien, ni mucho menos por Potter. Mira, tú eres alguien grandiosa, que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener a su lado…y si Potter no quiere ver eso, es su problema.

- Pero…es justo que se aleje de mi…igual yo fui la culpable de que sucediera todo lo que paso – y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas dispuestas a perderse en su escote - ¡FUI UNA TONTA DRACO, UNA ESTUPIDA! – y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El rubio solo se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo y sonriendo le acarició con dulzura la cabeza.

- Pero piensa una cosa Hermione: Si Potter te quiere como tanto el te ha dicho, vendrá a buscarte para aclarar las cosas…o si quiera te escuchará si vas a buscarlo. Pero si solo te ignora y te trata mal, hay no hay nada más que pensar….el no te quiere y seguramente nunca te quiso.

Aquellas palabras lo único que provocaron fue el descubrimiento de nuevas y más lágrimas de dolor y frustración.

Una vez más, Hermione Granger se ahogaba en la tristeza.

ºH/Hº

Sus ojos se enlagunaban cada vez que el rostro de la castaña aparecía en su mente, y unas cortas lágrimas salían cuando aquel recuerdo de una noche mágica le usurpaba la cabeza.

Es que… ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hubiera echo eso¿En que estaba pensando cuando lo traiciono?

"En ser reconocida" le respondió una imprudente voz en su cabeza, aquella voz que siempre aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – exclamó furioso, golpeando con fiereza el timón del auto.

Al llegar a su casa, Ron y Luna ya no estaban, seguramente pensaron con cabeza fría si él llegaba hecho una fiera que les hubiera dicho o hecho.

Comenzó azotar todas las cosas que se le atravesaran por el camino, entre ellas: El perchero al lado de la puerta, un libro de magia que por un desgraciado error se encontraba sobre la mesa del teléfono, y consigo llevo del bulto también el teléfono.

Los asientos del comedor y algunos papeles que habían sobre el también fueron las victimas de su enorme ira.

Se desplomó con desaliento en el sofá y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, un niño al que le habían destrozado el corazón (pero no por robársele una paleta) si no porque se sentía herido hasta lo más profundo de su pecho.

Los leves recuerdos que su cerebro comenzó a recopilar, le mostraban su época en Hogwarts, aquella época que fue tan gratificante.

Le comenzaron a mostrar sus aventuras y desventuras con aquel chico pelirrojo que hoy había ido a visitarlo y con su amada Hermione.

Se enfureció al ve aquella imagen que alborotándose su rebelde cabello abrió los ojos.

- ¡TE ODIO! – gritó con todas su fuerzas hacia el vacío.

ºH/Hº

Los días que faltaban para la víspera de navidad terminaron muy rápido, tanto que los londinenses se sorprendieron de lo diminuto que se estaba volviendo el tiempo.

Como siempre a última hora se podía observar a compradores afanosos que entraban a una tienda con miles de paquetes y volvían a salir media hora después con diez paquetes más.

La verdad, la castaña se sorprendía lo tercos que eran las personas al dejar todo para última hora.

Con aplomó entro a una tienda de adornos navideños, para ver si podía comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban. La verdad era que ella no quería decorar su casa, ni mucho menos después de lo acontecido con Harry; pero un chico rubio la animó hacerlo, diciéndole que no se acomplejara por lo que aquel moreno le hiciera, que ella viviera si vida tranquila.

- Como si fuera tan fácil – dijo a lo bajo al recordar su conversación el día anterior.

Flash Back

_Parecía como si su segundo hogar ya fuera ese. Ya que todos los días el platinado llegaba a la casa de Hermione siempre a la misma hora, con la excusa de saber cómo seguía de su rompimiento con Potter. _

_La castaña le agradecía mucho la preocupación de su amigo, pero a veces se hastiaba al verlo día y noche en su morada. _

_Un día antes del 24, el timbre resonó en la residencia Granger, y con aplomó la muchacha fue abrir. _

_- ¡Draco! – exclamó con una sorpresa muy bien fingida - ¡Que placer volverte a ver! – aunque claro, aquel placer se había reducido a la 5 visita consecutiva en dos días. _

_- A mí también me da mucha alegría verte de nuevo – confesó el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla – Cada vez estas bella. _

_Hermione le sonrió. Ya no se colocaba sonrojada con los cumplidos de joven, ya que se estaba acostumbrando tanto a ellos como si fuera una lección de cada día. _

_- Ven entra, que hace un frío glacial a fuera – le aconsejó la mujer dándole paso. _

_Malfoy sonrió, y yendo hacia la sala se sentó en un mullido sofá. _

_- Y… ¿Cómo sigues? _

_Hermione lo miro con sosiego y yendo hacia el Minibar respondió – Pues no te puedo decir que muy bien pero tampoco estoy tan mal – y sacando dos copas de cristal junto con una botella de vino se acerco a el - ¿Quieres? _

_- Encantado. _

_Vertió un buen contenido en su copa y entregándosela le sonrió. _

_- Ayer llame a Harry – le confesó la ojimarron. _

_- ¿Así¿Y que te dijo? – preguntó un muy curioso Malfoy. _

_- No me dijo nada – respondió con vaguedad – La verdad, ni me contestó el teléfono. _

_Una sonrisa malévola surco el rostro del platinado, pero al parecer la castaña no la había percatado. _

_- ¿Y lo llamaste al celular? – preguntó con delicadeza. Hermione asintió. _

_- Si, como 6 veces. Pero ninguna me quiso responder. Intente llamando de un celular de otra persona, pero cuando escucho mi voz inmediatamente me colgó. _

_- Ósea que te esta evadiendo – comentó el hombre mojando sus labios con la punta de su lengua. _

_Hermione lo miro y asintió – Mmmm, me temo que si – y reprimió las ganas de llorar – Aunque bueno…yo en su lugar también estaría haciendo lo mismo. _

_- ¿En serio? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se retracto. _

_- No, mentiras…yo no soportaría dejarle de hablar – Draco asintió. _

_- ¿Ves la diferencia? – Le preguntó el joven ocultando su felicidad – Si tu estuvieras en su lugar no lo evadirías, es más, tratarías de aclarar las cosas. Pero él lo único que hace es evadirte y colgarte el teléfono al saber que eres tú. Yo creo y te lo vuelvo a repetir, que Potter no te quiso como tanto te dijo, y por eso no quiere hablar contigo – hubo un turbio silencio, en donde el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea era lo único que se podía escuchar en esos momentos, claro, sumándose a la barahúnda que los londinenses formaban afuera. _

_El rubio al ver que la ojimarron estaba apunto de llorar, cambio drásticamente de tema. _

_- ¿Y esa bolsa que tienes en el rincón de que es? – Hermione siguió su mirada y sonrió. _

_- Ah, son algunos adornos que compre para supuestamente decorar la casa…pero…ya se me quitaron las ganas. _

_- ¿Por Potter? – esta asintió – Otra vez la burra al trigo…Hermione, trata de sacártelo por un momento de la cabeza ¿Quieres? Vive tranquila tu vida y deja de mortificarte. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero inténtalo… ¿Dónde quedo la chica modelo, sabelotodo, fuerte y entusiasta que tanto repugne en Hogwarts¿Dónde quedo la joven que no se dejaba vencer por los obstáculos¿Dónde quedo la chica que luchaba para que fuera escuchada¿Dónde¿Se murió con el reencuentro de Potter? O tal vez ¿Nunca existió? – y la miro fijamente – Hermione, tienes que volver a recuperar tu fuerza, tu estatus y deja de vivir en la sombra que Potter te dejo. Deja de reprimirte por lo que ya se marco, vive la vida y no sigas la sombra de Potter. Por favor, regresa a la tierra, no te vayas, suficiente has aguantado para perder la esencia que tanto te caracterizo y la cual me fue cautivando poco a poco. _

_La castaña se quedo muda tras aquella perorata, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior. _

Fin del Flash Back

- Bienvenida a "Meykelin Marnness" la mejor opción para artículos navideños – la saludo una rechoncha señora con una vocecilla supremamente aguda - ¿En que le puedo colaborar?

Hermione le trato de sonreír – Tienes… ¿Escarcha blanca para paredes? – preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Si claro, y nos llegaron unas nuevas color tornasol¿Quiere verlas?

- Eh…si claro – asintió la mujer sin mucha importancia.

Mientras la rechoncha mujer iba hacia la bodega para buscar su pedido, la campanita que estaba arriba de la puerta de entrada sonó y por ella entro una chica de cabello rubio con un bebita en brazos.

La nena estaba profundamente dormida, lo que le resultaba algo incomodo a la mujer caminar rápido.

Se acerco a unas estanterías y agarro un paquetico de bolas para árboles de navidad que había visto en el fondo de una hilera.

Eran preciosas, daban visos de colores lo que provoco el despertar de la pequeña.

- Dulce – dijo la joven a lo bajo – Amor¿Por qué te despertaste? – le preguntó su madre acariciándole la mejilla.

A toda la respuesta la pequeña colocó su mano sobre el paquetico y miro a su madre.

- Ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Fue hacia el mostrador mientras le hacía caritas a su hija, y dejando el paquete sobre él, la miro a los ojos.

Hermione se estaba impacientando por la tardanza de la mujer, que agarrando su bolso se alejo del mostrador. Justo cuando iba a salir de la tienda, la rechoncha vendedora la llamo.

- ¡Señorita, señorita! – la chica volteó y se quedo de piedra al ver a la muchacha que estaba frente al mostrador.

- Luna – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Hermione? – indagó la rubia escudriñándola con la mirada.

La castaña medio le sonrió y mirando la escarcha asintió – Eh, si claro…me, me llevo esta – le dijo a la vendedora sin prestar mucha atención a la calidad de la escarcha, ya que lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Fue hacia la caja registradora y sacando su billetera miro el precio en la pantalla. Saco de ella las 55 libras que le pedían, y se las entregó a la señora de ojos verdes.

- Hermione, que…que sorpresa encontrarte – le dijo Luna algo aturdida por su reencuentro.

- Eh, claro…si, también digo lo mismo – asintió la castaña algo cohibida. Luego de que le registraran su compra, agarro el paquete y sin si quiera mirar a Luna dijo entre dientes:

- Hasta luego Luna, y…feliz navidad – pero antes de que saliera de la tienda, la mujer la intercepto.

- ¡No te puedes ir! – Exclamó la mujer viéndola fijamente – Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

- Que yo recuerde no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo la castaña algo seria.

- Si que la tenemos – la corrigió la rubia – Una de ellas es Harry.

Hermione se quedo de piedra al escuchar su nombre, y reprimiendo un sollozo negó.

- No…no creo que lo que haga o deje de hacer Harry sea de mi incumbencia.

- Pues yo creo que si te incumbe mucho, y más si se refiere a su rompimiento – la ojimarron por primera vez la miro.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó atónica.

- Me refiero a que se muy bien lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos hace algunos días. Harry ya sabe lo que hiciste, y por eso necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas – le contestó Lovegood muy seria.

- Pensé que esa cuestión ya la habían aclarado tu y todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts – hablo la castaña con un tono de frialdad en su voz – Porque si no lo recuerdas bien, todos dieron por hecho de que yo hice lo que hice por fama, por reconocimiento.

Luna agachó la mirada – Si…pero no fueron todos – y la miro a los ojos – Yo a un me caben las dudas de que hiciste eso por ser alguien en la vida.

Hermione suspiro y se quedo callada.

- ¿Y bien¿Que dices¿Vienes a tomarte un chocolate conmigo? Mira que está haciendo un frío glacial.

Granger dudo si aceptar la invitación de su ex "amiga" ya que bueno…después de todo no confiaba en nadie, y la única en la que había confiado no sabía nada de ella desde hacia meses.

- Está bien – excedió por fin – Pero no puedo demorarme tanto…ya que…tengo una cita con alguien.

- ¿Un nuevo amor? – preguntó una curiosa Luna. Hermione negó.

- No…un amigo, nada más.

La rubia asintió – Muy bien…entonces espérame a que compre estas bolas y vamos a un café nuevo que hicieron en el centro comercial hace dos semanas.

Ella asintió sin miramientos, igual aquella charla no sería nada más que un mar lleno de insultos y ofensas.

Luego de 5 minutos, Luna salió con el paquete en una mano y su hija cargada en la otra.

- ¿Es tu hija? – Le pregunto Hermione yendo hacia el Café.

Luna asintió – Si, se llama Dulce de los Ángeles…es bueno…su padre es Ron – al decir aquel nombre, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó la castaña al ver su reacción. La rubia negó.

- No, es solo que…bueno…Ron ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es el chico tierno y olvidadizo de Hogwarts…ahora…se va mucho por las apariencias y más con lo que sucedió contigo.

Hermione suspiro – Si, al parecer yo le arruine la vida a todo el mundo ¿No? – dijo sarcástica.

Luna negó – No, no estoy diciendo eso…solo que…bueno…- se quedo callada al llegar al recinto.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa alejada de oídos curiosos, y luego de pedir dos tazas humeantes de chocolate se quedaron calladas.

- Y según tú – hablo Hermione de nuevo luego de un sepulcral minuto de silencio - ¿De que es lo tenemos que hablar? – Luna hizo una mueca desagradable. Sentía el rencor y el odio que su ex amiga de Hogwarts tenía en la voz. Aunque bueno, era de esperarse, ya que después de que todo el mundo te dé la espalda por algo que hiciste y sin si quiera te dejen explicarlo, es para tenerle rencor a todas esas personas de por vida.

- Pues – balbuceó la rubia y desvió su vista hacia dulce – Primero… ¿Qué te parece si me vuelves a decir el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste?

Hermione suspiro – Pensé que eso ya estaba claro ¿No? O fue lo que me dieron a entender la otra vez.

Luna negó – Pues le habrá claro a los demás – aclaro la rubia – Pero no a mí.

La castaña la miro con recelo y chasqueó la lengua - ¿Y cuál es la fisión que tienes por saber lo que realmente paso? – le preguntó cortante.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior – Pues…yo siempre eh sido una mujer que le gusta escuchar lo que tiene por decir las personas, ya que desde pequeña mi padre me a inculcado el valor de la escucha y de que todo el mundos se merece una segunda oportunidad.

Aquellas palabras se podía decir que ablandaron un poco el corazón frío de la ojimarron, pero no tanto.

- La verdad no le veo sentido a esta conversación – le confesó con brusquedad – Ya que siempre que trato de explicar lo que realmente paso aquella vez a alguien de Hogwarts, es muy curioso que esa persona no me crea. No se… ¿Casualidad o Coincidencia?

- Pues yo soy muy diferente a nuestros ex compañeros de la escuela – le hablo Luna muy seria – ¿O caso no recuerdas como me tratabas en 5? – Hermione agachó la mirada – Porque yo si me acuerdo. Me tratabas como una chiflada e insinuabas que "El quisquilloso" era una revista de mala muerte, claro con mucho tacto – la castaña se mordió el labio inferior y ahora era ella la que se sentía cohibida – Pero aun así – continuó Luna mirándola fijamente – Estoy en estos momentos contigo, exigiéndote que me expliques lo que realmente sucedió. Ya que yo si te considere y te sigo considerando una gran amiga. Hermione, tú tienes un corazón enorme y se que lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque lo tenías que hacer y no había escapatoria.

La ojimarron trato de ser fuerte reprimiendo las lágrimas, pero no pudo.

- Si quieres llora – le aconsejó la rubia – Y eso una vez más me demuestra que si eres humana y tienes corazón.

Al no poder contenerse más, la muchacha soltó el llanto como una magdalena, y con los ojos encharcados miro a Luna.

- No sabes lo arrepentida que me siento por lo que hice, Luna – le confesó la castaña – No sabes lo vil que me siento al recordar todo el daño que cause – tragó saliva para que su voz no se fuera perdiendo - Y más a Harry y a Ron. Ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos y bueno…traicionarlos fue lo peor que pude hacer en toda la vida.

Luna la miro con compasión y estirando el brazo libre que tenía le agarro la mano – Entonces¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hermione se seco las lágrimas con la punta de su gabardina, y respirando profundo contesto:

- Todo sucedió en las últimas semanas de vacaciones – comenzó la chica – Me encontraba en Wiiney Splers con mis tíos…

Había una especie de carnaval en la ciudad y ese día decidí salir porque mi tía me lo pidió…pero te juro que ese fue mi peor error…

Luna escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, cada silaba y cada acento que la castaña decía. Los movimientos tampoco se los perdían y cada vez que Hermione se quedaba callada lo único que decía era "Continua".

- ¡Luna, estaba en esos momentos desesperada! – Exclamó la ojimarron con lágrimas en los ojos – No sabía que hacer. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Voldemort había capturado a mis padres y uno de los mortífagos los tenía apuntados con la varita. Si no hacía lo que ellos me decían iban a morir…. ¡Y no podía permitirlo! – tragó una vez más saliva y continuo – Era ellos o Harry…y…no tuve más opción que aceptar lo que me dijeron.

No podía ver como mis padres morían en manos de esas bestias y por esa razón tuve que convertirme en espía de Voldemort – se secó las lágrimas y miro a Luna con sosiego – No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí los días en Hogwarts. Ver a Harry, a Ron y a todos mis amigos hablándome y diciéndome que yo era la mejor de todo Hogwarts y que seguramente ganaría el premio de mejor conducta en el banquete de despedida.

Para mi…mantenerme escondida eh ir a reuniones secretas con Malfoy por la noche era…era algo que no…algo que despreciaba…odiaba y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Pero porque no lo hiciste? – le preguntó Luna concentrada.

Hermione se rió - ¿Crees que Voldemort hubiera permitido que su plan perfecto decayera? Obvio que no Luna. Él tenía a mis padres vigilados y por obvias razones a mí también. Si le fallaba iba a cobrárselas a mis padres y el sabía que eso era lo que más me dolería en todo el mundo….más que traicionar a Harry – y suspiro – Tampoco le podía haber insinuado nada a Dumbledore o a McGonagall…ya que eso también era un riesgo que no podía correr.

- ¿Y entonces porque no le dijiste a Harry el último día de escuela? Aquella vez que los mortifagos invadieron Hogwarts.

- ¡Luna!...eso para mí no era fácil. Además todo había pasado tan rápido que…que no me dejo tiempo para nada. Cuando menos pensé Harry estaba luchando por su vida y por la de todos con Voldemort…en el bosque…y…yo no tenía otra alternativa que tratar de ayudarlo.

Remendar lo que hice….destruyendo a algunos mortífagos…aunque claro…eso no me sirvió cuando Él implemento el Avada Kedavra.

- En ese momento pudiste haber hecho algo – comentó Luna algo seria.

Hermione se volvió a reír - ¿Si¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica irónica – Si en mis manos hubiera estado el poder de interceptarme entre la maldición y Harry…créeme que lo hubiera hecho…pero…el tiempo en ese momento no fue mi aliado.

Hubo otro turbo silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el cuchichear de las demás personas en el lugar, y el ajetreó de los compradores atrasados.

Luna miraba de besen cuando a Hermione, la cual tenía si vista fija en la ventana.

- Hermione – la llamo la rubia después de varios minutos - ¿Y que paso con Hermione?

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, y mordiéndose el labio inferior le respondió:

- Bueno…pues…nada. Sucedió todo lo que seguramente leíste en el Profeta…y…hace unos días…terminamos – y reprimió un sollozo.

- Entonces si estaban juntos – la castaña asintió - ¿Y como sucedió todo eso?

- Fue un encuentro…inesperado por así decirlo – y trago saliva – El…yo lo conocí cuando era James Patterson y podrás imaginar la sorpresa que me lleve al verlo…bueno tan "parecido" a Harry…cualquiera.

Luna asintió – Si, eso mismo nos pasó a Ron y a mi cuando vimos en el Profeta su foto. Fue aquella vez en que estaba hospitalizado.

La castaña le trato de sonreír – Si claro – y se quedo callada.

Le dolía tanto hablar de todo aquello, y más con Luna.

- Le dije a Ron que no se lo dijera a Harry – le comentó la rubia inocente – ¡Pero él es tan destarado que no me quiso escuchar!

- ¿Ron le contó a Harry? – Luna asintió - ¿Y porque si no era de su incumbencia?

La mujer se encogió de hombros – Porque seguramente lo vio necesario.

Hermione bufó - ¡Yo le iba a contar a Harry lo que hice…pero quería que se enterara por mi boca no por la boca de un soplón! – exclamó desesperada.

- Eso mismo le dije a Ron…pero él se hace el de los oídos sordos – y suspiro – No sabes lo mucho que le insistí para que se quedara callado…pero ya había abierto mucho la boca.

La castaña se sobó la cabeza, y con sosiego miro su taza de chocolate – Luna, yo amo a Harry y me gustaría que el entendiera lo que está pasando…pero…él es tan cerrado que no comprende que lo que hice lo hice porque no tenía escapatoria…era él o mis padres.

La rubia la miro con tristeza, y agarrándole la mano le dijo.

- Si de algún apoyo te sirve…yo si te creo – la chica le sonrió por primera vez con el corazón y miro con ternura a Dulce.

ºH/Hº

Eran las once de la noche del 24 de diciembre, y en la residencia Potter se respiraba un aíre glacial y sin vida.

Un hombre de veinte y dos años de edad, miraba taciturno las flameantes llamas que crecían y se hacían pequeñas a medida que el tiempo trascurría.

Tenía una copa de whisky en una mano y una fotografía arrugada en la otra. Aun no podía creer que ella le hubiese hecho lo que le hizo.

- Yo que tanto te ame – dijo entre dientes, apretando con fuerza la fotografía – Yo que me entregue a ti…y me pagas con esto – y para aminorar la ira que en esos momentos comenzó a sentir, se bebió otro sorbo del licor.

En esos momentos el timbre sonó en la casa, lo que provoco el sobresalto del moreno.

Con sorna se acercó a la puerta y vislumbro a varios pelirrojos de los cuales solo uno conocía.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó al abrir la puerta – Pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – y miro con el ceño fruncido a los demás.

Antes de que Ron le pudiera responder, una rechoncha señora se balanceó sobre él abrazándolo con ímpetu.

- ¡Hay Harry, querido! – Exclamó sorprendida, viéndolo con dulzura – No sabes cuánto soñé con esto.

Potter la alejó con suavidad y trato de sonreírle, aunque era muy difícil con una desconocida que se balanceaba sobre ti como una completa chiflada.

- Harry, seguro no te acordaras de mi familia, pero podemos hablar de ello si nos dejas entrar – le dijo Ron sonriente.

Harry asintió no muy convencido, y les dio paso.

- Harry, estas muy lindo – le dijo Ginny sonriente, la cual había ido acompañada de su novio Neville – Y me siento tan feliz de que estés de nuevo con nosotros.

Harry le sonrió y se quedo callado.

Todas aquellas personas tenían que ver algo con su pasado, pero lo más fuerte era que no las recordaba…aunque aquella chica se le hacía tan familiar.

- Harry…estas muy lindo…siempre tan guapo – lo elogió una mujer con rasgos franceses y unos ojos súper expresivos. La chica respondía al nombre de Fleur Delacure, y ese día traía puesto un vestido de seda color violeta con una coleta alta como la de un caballo.

El ojiverde le sonrió con jovialidad, aquella joven la atraía, pero claro ¿Cómo no lo iba a traer si era una veela?

Miro al hombre pelirrojo que estaba a su lado con una nena de 5 años con cabello pelirrojo al igual que su padre pero con los ojos claros como los de su madre.

- Harry – hablo el hombre llamado Bill – Que cambiado estas…ya dejaste de ser un niñito para convertirte en todo un hombre.

El moreno asintió – Eh…si claro. Miren la verdad yo no se quién demonios son todos ustedes. Algunos los recuerdo pero otros no…la verdad mi memoria me falla – y agacho la cabeza ruborizado.

- Por eso no te preocupes pequeño – lo tranquilizo la señora Weasley – Que esta noche lo recordaras todo – y con una jovial sonrisa sacó su varita y apuntando hacia el comedor aparecieron diversos platos y copas navideñas – Porque con una rica cena le despierta los recuerdos a cualquiera.

ºH/Hº

Luna había decidido pasar la navidad con Hermione, así eso significara discutir con su marido…aunque bueno, ya no se veía la diferencia entre cuando no estaban enojados y cuando si lo estaban.

- Tiene una casa muy bonita, señorita – le comento el Señor Lovegood admirando el recinto. Hermione le sonrió.

- Gracias, trato de mantenerla lo más ordenada posible.

Luna sonrió al ver a Hermione un poco contenta - ¿Y vas a invitar a alguien más? – le pregunto. La chica desvió su vista hacia el suelo y para toda respuesta vio como una luz, proveniente de un auto, parqueaba frente a la casa.

Un hombre elegante vestido con una gabardina color azul petróleo, bajo del auto y un fuerte timbre resonó en el recinto.

Hermione les sonrió a sus invitados y fue hacia el recibidor. La penetrante mirada de Draco Malfoy le dio la bienvenida al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamó con sorpresa – Pensé que lo había dicho en broma.

- ¿Qué? Acompañarte en navidad – la castaña asintió. El platinado le sonrió – Cuando un Malfoy promete algo, lo cumple.

- Hermione pensé que podríamos colocar este ador… ¿¡Malfoy!? – Exclamó una sorprendida Luna Lovegood dejando su comentario a un lado - ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

Draco trato de sonreírle, aunque le era muy difícil.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte, querida Lovegood – luego miro a Hermione – Aquí afuera hacía un frío horrible… ¿Me dejas entrar? – la chica asintió al tiempo que la rubia murmuraba entre dientes algo como "Mejor quédate afuera para que te congeles" y volvió hacia la sala.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa inocente a su invitado, la cual Malfoy la devolvió ampliamente.

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_+Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas+_

_**Chicos:**_

**_Primero que nad,a quiero desearles un feliz 2008!!! que este año les traiag muchas cosas buenas.  
y segundo, pido disculpas por la tardanza, prometo no demorarme tanto, en serio, y con las respuesta de los rews...mi blog inmundo no funciona, así k de ahora en adelante respondere los rew para k las respuestas les llegue a su correo, vale? y los que no estan registrados, los respondere en cada newvo chap al final, ok? _**

**_Ok muchos besos y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo..._**

**_Bye_**

----------------------


	20. Amigos

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**20 **

**Amigos **

La cena de navidad no estaba resultando una velada agradable y fiestera como debería ser. Al contrario, en la residencia Granger se respiraba un ambiente tenso e incomodo.

Al llegar las 12 de la noche, los presentes brindaron con algo de desagrado y más aquella rubia y aquel platinado.

- Mmmm, bueno, si me disculpan – hablo Hermione tras no soportar ni un minuto más aquella tensión.

Se levanto del asiento y retirándose de ellos fue hacia la cocina.

Se dirigió al pequeño balcón que había en esta, y vislumbro con sosiego los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban en la lejanía.

- Harry – dijo en un murmullo y una silenciosa lágrima le resbalo por la mejilla.

ºH/Hº

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – exclamaban sonoras y felices voces en la residencia Potter a las 12 de la noche.

- Feliz navidad, Harry – le deseo la señora Weasley abrazándolo – Que Santo Clauss te traiga muchos regalos.

El moreno trato de sonreírle pro simplemente no podía. Era como si se le hubiera olvidado como hacerlo.

- Disculpen – dijo levantándose de la mesa – Ya regreso – y los dejo festejando solos.

Subió a su cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón suspiro.

Con melancolía miro una foto que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y una pequeña lágrima le resbalo por la mejilla.

Guardando de nuevo la foto, se mordió el labio inferior y con un hilo de voz dijo…

- ¿Por qué Hermione, porque?

ºH/Hº

A la mañana del veinte y cinto, Granger bajo a desayunar y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse solo con Luna.

- ¿Y Draco? – le preguntó mirando a todos los lados.

- Se fue – respondió Lavengood sin mucha importancia – Hace como 5 minutos.

- ¿Y no espero a que me despertara? – Luna negó.

- No, al parecer Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo maleducado de siempre – y agarrando a Dulce se acerco a Hermione.

- La verdad no se porque lo invitaste a tu casa para pasar la navidad contigo – le dijo en tono de reproche.

Se acercó hacia la mesa y cogiendo el bolso se digirió hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó la castaña algo confundida.

- A casa – le respondió la muchacha con desgana – Dulce desgraciadamente necesita ver a su padre y no seré la que le impida hacerlo – al llegar al vestíbulo se colocó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Luna! – La llamo Hermione – No tienes que irte tan temprano. Puedes esperar a que desayunemos.

Lavengood negó – Gracias Hermione, pero es que la verdad no quiero volver a encontrarme con Draco…no se…de pronto le da la locura de volver y en realidad no soportaría compartir de nuevo mesa con el – abrió la puerta pero antes volvió a mirar a la ojimarron – Pero esto no es por ti Hermione, es por el – y cerrando la puerta tras si, desapareció.

ºH/Hº

- Tu familia es genial, Ron – le comentaba Potter a las tres de la tarde en un café cerca de la casa.

Hacía media hora que los Weasley se habían ido de la residencia Potter, pero antes habían prometido que acompañarían a Harry el fin de año.

El pelirrojo asintió – Si, y ojala recordaras lo buena que era mi madre contigo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Ella fue tu segunda mamá.

Harry le sonrió. La verdad le era muy frustrante no acordarse de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en su época escolar, aunque claro, después de lo que sucedió con Hermione ya ni ganas le quedaba de tratar de recordar lo que le paso cuando era joven.

Tenía miedo de sentirse nuevamente traicionado y decepcionado…aquello le había dejado una gran eh imborrable marca.

Los días que pasaron para la llegada del fin de año llegaron más rápidos que nunca.

El 28 que se veía tan lejano ahora estaba en la puerta de la casa de cada residencia londinense.

Ese día Luna había invitado a Hermione a almorzar con la excusa de que quería pasar más tiempo con ella, ya que desde el 24 no se volvían hablar.

- Te voy a presentar cuatro intimas amigas – le comentó la rubia al llegar al restaurante – Y las cuales conoces muy bien.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó una curiosa castaña.

- Ellas – y señalo a una pelirroja con pequitas en su rostro, a dos gemelas con rasgos hindúes y a una joven de cabello negro y ojos claros.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamaron tres con desagrado y solo una con agrado.

- Luna – hablo la pelirroja con aire de enfado - Por qué no me dijiste que esta…- y miro a Hermione re mal – ¿Era tu invitada sorpresa?

- Por eso mismo, porque sabía que no vendrían.

Ginny bufo a lo bajo – Tu muy bien sabes que no soportamos verla ni en pintura.

- Ginny tiene razón – hablo una de las gemelas – Hermione causo mucho daño y no es justo que la traigas aquí como si nada.

- Pero Parvati antes de juzgar a alguien primero hay que escucharla – le dijo Luna muy seria viendo a la chica fijamente.

Las tres mujeres dieron un resoplido de ironía.

- ¿Escuchar que? – Preguntó altaneramente la gemela de Parvati – ¿La historia de cómo Hermione se volvió Mortífaga porque estaba cansada de las humillaciones¡¿Esa?!

Las demás asintieron y Ginny miro a Luna – Luna, yo no tengo nada que escuchar, ni mucho menos una historia inventada por esta.

Estaba apunto de que se me salieran las lágrimas, de derrumbarme frente a ellas, de demostrarles que me dolía mucho sus comentarios, pero no les iba a dar ese privilegio.

No les iba a dar el gusto de que se rieran de mi por ser débiles.

Pudieron a ver sido mis amigas en Hogwarts, pero ahora ellas me trataban muy mal, aunque claro con cierta razón.

Me reí irónicamente al escuchar a Ginny – Ginny, yo pensé que eras distinta. Pensé que escucharías lo que tendría que decir.

Ginny me miro sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

- ¿Escucharte? – Repitió – Por favor Hermione, esos fueron otros tiempos. Ahora estamos en una época muy distinta a la que crecimos y por ende la niñita que se dejaba llevar por las palabras se quedo en la época pasada.

Me reí de nuevo, ya que era la única forma que tenía para reprimir el llanto.

- Al parecer te volviste igual que tu hermano Ron¿O me equivoco?

- ¡No permitiré que te metas con mi hermano! – Me exclamó mirándome fijamente – Te pudiste haber metido con Harry y haberlo traicionado…pero con él no te metas… ¡NO LO HARÁS!

Si que me hacía daño todas esas palabras, si que me dolían. No podía creer que la chica que me estaba gritando era Ginny, la misma Ginny Weasley que conocí en Hogwarts. La pequeña que era mi mejor amiga, aquella niña indefensa…no pensé que fuera ella.

- Ustedes no entienden – les dije luego de un incomodo minuto de silencio – Lo difícil que fue para mi hacer eso – trate de aguantar el llanto – ¿Creen que me fue fácil traicionar a Harry¿Y más cuando fuimos algo¿Creen que es fácil engañar al hombre con el que te entregaste en cuerpo y alma una noche de luna llena? – aquellas palabras provocaron pequeños saltos de sorpresa en las presentes, pero no me importo.

- Simplemente quiero que me escuchen y luego si quieren pueden hechizarme dije- al ver que Parvati se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su gabardina blanca – Pero por favor…si quiera por una vez en su vida dejen que les explique desde mi boca lo que realmente me condujo a eso.

Todas se quedaron calladas y con alegría vi el rostro de cada una.

- Chicas, yo eh hablado con Hermione desde hacia meses. Ella…bueno, yo se todo lo que sucedió…escúchenla y luego si la pueden juzgar – les dijo Lavender con un tono suave.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron y mirándome con desagrado accedieron a quedarse.

- Gracias – les dije con una sonrisa – En serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que me van a escuchar.

La nieve se comenzó a intensificar a medida que Hermione les contaba la historia a las jóvenes.

Le dolía cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Harry, pero se sentía peor cuando Ginny levantaba una ceja llena de escepticismo.

- Y esa fue la razón que me llevo a lo que hice – finalizó Hermione con los ojos marrones profundamente cristalizados.

Luna y Lavender miraron fijamente de Ginny y Parvati.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Luna curiosa.

Ginny miro a sus amigas y de último a Hermione.

- La verdad no se que creer – dijo finalmente la pelirroja, mirando acribillada mente a la castaña – Hermione nos mintió una vez… ¿Quién dice que no puede hacerlo de nuevo?

Hermione la miro y reprimiendo el llanto dijo

- Ginny, si todo lo que les dije hace un momento fuera mentira, créeme que no hubiera gastado mi tiempo inventándola.

- Pues si inventabas cosas para decirle a los profesores cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, nada raro sería que lo hubieras echo con nosotras - le dijo la pelirroja con ímpetu.

- Hermione no sabía que vendría hablar con ustedes - les comentó Luna algo cohibida - Yo la invite a que nos tomáramos algo aquí al igual que ustedes, y pues este era mi plan.

Parvati miro a Hermione y suspiro - Cuando estamos en Hogwarts, al principio no me llevaba muy bien contigo - le recordó la oriental - Ya que nos preocupaban cosas distintas. Pero después de todo lo que sucedió al transcurso de los años te comencé a ver más que una sabelotodo o rata de biblioteca - Hermione lanzo una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de mostrar que le había agradado si quiera un poco el comentario de Patil, aunque hubiera sido todo lo contrario.

- Tú siempre has sido una chica correcta, que seguía las reglas y le dolía cuando le quitaban puntos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que hiciste me pregunte¿Pero que sucedió con la Hermione que conocí en primero¿A dónde se fue? Pero ahora que escuché lo que nos dijiste pues…creo que volví al antiguo concepto que tenía sobre ti.

Granger le sonrió - Gracias Parvati - le dijo con sinceridad.

- Y bien, Ginny - le hablo Lavender - ¿Tu que dices?

- Sí, todas ya comprendimos a Hermione - le comentó Luna - Ahora faltas tu.

La pecosa suspiro y tapándose el rostro miro a Hermione por el rabillo de uno de los dedos de su mano derecha.

- Digamos que te creo, pero aun estas en periodo de prueba - le dijo entre dientes. Luego tomando un sorbo grande de su taza de chocolate miro a Parvati - Y hablando de otro tema más agradable - y bufo exasperada - ¿Cómo va el asunto del divorcio, Parvati?

- ¿Estabas casada? - preguntó una sorprendida Hermione. Al ver la expresión de Ginny se ruborizo y opto por quedarse callada.

- Si, estaba casada - le respondió la oriental mirando de reojo a Ginny - Con Michael Cyrus, lo conocí cuando viaje a las islas de Miami a explotar mi arte.

- Yo creí que te ibas a ocupar algo relacionado con la adivinación – comento Hermione seria – Como te gustaba tanto esa asignatura y defendías junto con Lavender a copa y espada a la profesora Trelawene pensé que serías algo así como una especie de sucesora Trelawene. O bueno, eso también lo pensaba Harry y Ron.

Parvati negó – No te puedo negar que me sigue atrayendo la adivinación, pero no tanto como antes. Cuando comenzamos a ver esa clase tenía solo 13 años y pues…la visión de uno a esa edad es muy corta y no vemos más haya de nuestras narices. Pero cuando sales de la escuela y te enfrentas al verdadero mundo, te das cuenta que la vida no esta llena de hojas de té o lecturas de quiromancía.

- Eso mismo les decía a Lavender y a ti - les recordó la ojimarrón - Que el mundo no es solo bolas de cristal y hojas de té. La verdad me alegro mucho de que te hayas dado cuenta de ello.

Parvati asintió - Si, y después de ver lo que le sucedió a Sybill con la tediosa profesora Umbriged, pues no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

- Hablando de la cara de sapo - intervino de repente Luna adoptando aquella expresión aislada en su rostro, que siempre la había caracterizado desde chica y que Hermione creyó que había perdido - Como yo estoy viviendo en Polonia con Ron y Dulce, un día que estaba en el centro comercial comprando los víveres, me la encontré como cajera.

- ¡¿Cómo CAJERA?! - saltaron todas al mismo tiempo sin podérsela creer.

- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó una sorprendida Ginny.

Luna asintió - Si en serio, me dio tanta risa que casi se me cae las latas de atún que llevaba en mano.

- ¿Pero ella no era la que decía que todos lo híbridos y muggles y no se cuantas basuras más no servían? - recordó Lavender con repugnancia.

- Si, pero al parecer la vida da muchas vueltas.

- ¿Y te reconoció? - preguntó Hermione algo ansiosa.

La rubia dio una sonrisa picara - ¿Cómo podría olvidar a una integrante del único grupo que se formo y fortaleció a lo largo del año frente a sus narices¿Y que además llevaba como nombre a la única persona de Hogwarts que le había llevado la contraria aparte de nosotros?

Ginny se limito a reír a carcajadas, carcajadas tan duras que ya todo el mundo la comenzó a ver como bicho raro.

- Y…y cuando te vio… ¿Que te dijo? - preguntó la pecosa una vez pudo respirar.

- ¿Qué me iba a decir? Obviamente nada. Cuando me vio se limito abrir sus ojos de sapo y hacer ese ridículo gesto con la boca. Pudo haber pasado ya 5 años, pero este rostro no se le olvida a cualquiera.

Las chicas se rieron por el comentario de Luna.

- Me hubiera gustado haber estado hay - comento Lavender - Cuanto no hubiera gozado con su rostro.

- Y cambiando de tema - intervino Parvati - ¿Como va ese embarazo Lav? - Lavender sonrió.

- Fenomenal, Deán esta súper contento, aunque aun no se da a la idea de que va a ser papá, pero bueno.

- Debe ser extraño - opino Hermione - Es decir, cuando apenas hacia 5 años estábamos en Hogwarts aprendiendo a utilizar una escoba, y ver como ahora estamos juntos o con una vida formada apunto de dar a luz una criatura, es extraño.

- Extraño no es la palabra - la corrigió Luna - Si no sorprendente. Yo no creí en ningún momento casarme con el torpe de Ron, pero véanme ya hasta tuve una hija con el.

- Luna¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - hablo Lavender algo cohibida.

- Claro, hazla.

La chica tomo mucho aire y dijo - Yo…bueno, como sabrás yo fui algo chiquito, pero algo de Ron y pues….no se…la verdad a mi nunca me gusto como besaba… ¿Ahora que tal lo hace? - la rubia trato de aguantar las ganas de reírse, y tragando saliva lo disimulo.

- Pues para serte sincera no a mejorada en nada desde la primera vez que nos besamos en el baile de graduación, pero pues…ya no babosea tanto - al ver la cara de repugnancia de las presentes se rió - No hagan esas caras, es la verdad.

- Yo siempre dije que Ron no sabía besar - comento Ginny algo pensativa - Cuando estaba con Harry - y miro de reojo a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - En sexto, veía cuando Ron y tu se besaban y pues…¡Era un espectáculo horrible! Pareciera como si Ron fuera una de esas serpientes que cuando se van a tragar su presa abren esa bocata y salpican saliva por todas partes.

- ¡Ginny! - la regaño Luna algo molesta - A pesar de que Ron fuese y sigue siendo mal besador, no es para que lo compares con alimañas como esas.

La chica se rió - Muy bien, pero ustedes lo confirmaron, no es mi culpa.

Hermione se rió junto con las otras chicas.

Desde hacia tanto tiempo no se sentía así como se estaba sintiendo ahora: Tan tranquila, tan despreocupada, tan plena. Llena solo de felicidad y unas grandes amigas que estaban a su lado tomando una taza de chocolate y hablando de "Cosas de chicas" como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y que tal besa Harry? - le preguntó Parvati a Ginny, lo que provoco el sobresalto de la castaña.

La ojimarrón miro fijamente a la pelirroja esperando su respuesta.

Ginny observo a las presentes y luego a Hermione.

- Pues…la verdad no puedo decirlo con certeza, ya que bueno…solo estuvimos como los últimos dos meses o mes y medio que nos quedaba de estudio, así que pues…no te podría decir que tal besa - y sonrió - Pero Hermione si, ya que ella estuvo con él por casi todo el año - y la miro.

Ahora la mirada acribilladora de Parvati se dirigió a Granger.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó esta haciéndose la tonta.

- ¡Que tal besa Harry, Hermione? - le preguntó su amiga ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Era como si en ese preciso instante todo el ruido del mundo se hubiera esfumando quedando a la expectativa de lo que respondería o no la chica.

- Pues…- balbuceó algo cohibida - Yo…bueno, él…este…eh - no sabía que responderle, algo para ella no era fácil.

Podría ser para Luna y las demás pero para Hermione Granger…era otro cuento.

Miro sus rostros y luego encerrándose en lo oscuro de sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se beso con Harry.

La primera vez que sintió aquellos labios rojos sobre los suyos. La primera vez que su lengua lanzo con la de el y se unieron en una. La primera vez en la que subió al cielo y toco las estrellas con las manos. La primera vez que…

No, era muy difícil describir como besaba Harry…es que… ¿Que podía decir¿Que movía bien su lengua¿Qué no baboseaba la cara¿Qué con solo una caricia la petrificaba hasta tal punto de dejarla sin fuerzas¿Qué cuando la agarraba por la cintura desprevenidamente, toda su alma se iba a sus pies? O quizás ¿La forma como la miraba antes de darle un beso¿O simplemente la forma como la miraba? O tal vez ¿La razón por la cual se sentía tan feliz a su lado? O de pronto ¿La manera tan dulce de quitarle la ropa cuando estuvieron por primera vez juntos¿De besarle el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos¿De tocarle su piel con aquellas manos que la hacían estremecer? O simplemente por la sencilla y simple razón de ser ¿Harry Potter, el niño que vivió?

- ¡Hermione! La comenzó a llamar una voz desde lejos, lejos. La cual la chica creía era de Harry.

- ¡Hermione! - la volvió a llamar aquella voz - ¡Oye, responde! - tras tronarle los dedos frente a su rostro la joven se sobresalto y miro algo confundida a sus interlocutoras.

- A si… ¿Dime? - Parvati negó.

- ¿Qué tal besa Harry? - le volvió a preguntar hora algo impaciente. Hermione se quedo callada de nuevo y limitándose a sonreír dijo

- Yo no califico de uno a diez la forma como besa la única persona que comprendió y supo ver mi esencia durante todo este tiempo - tras aquellas palabras la sonrisa de Parvati se borro de su rostro, pero una extraña sonrisa surco el rostro de la pecosa.

En la casa de Harry, Ron, Dean y el disfrutaban de unas copas de Whisky al tiempo que recordaban entre risas todo lo que aconteció en Hogwarts.

- Harry¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez en segundo cuando viajamos en el auto volador de mi padre porque el estúpido del Dobby ese nos había cerrado la puerta mágica para abordar el expreso? - el ojiverde asintió.

- Si, tengo vagos recuerdos de ellos, pero…algo es algo.

- No puedo creer el tiempo tan rápido que pasa, es decir, hace poco estamos en primero aguantándonos los regaños de McGonagall, y ahora disque todos unos hombres - comentó Dean.

- Tienes razón - asintió Ron bebiendo un sorbo de su trago por 4 vez - Yo ahora disque con una esposa y una bella hija, y tu Dean apunto de ser papá. Vas a ver las responsabilidades que trae consigo un niño.

Dean asintió - Si, aunque lo bueno es que va a ser varón y pues…no hay que preocuparse tanto por la protección.

- No te creas - le desmintió el pelirrojo - A si tengas un niño tienes que enseñarle lo que es bueno y es malo, porque es más fácil que un hombre entre a lo oscuro que una mujer. Ya sabes por la cuestión del machismo y todo eso.

Dean suspiro - Bueno, entonces creo que me espera un largo camino lleno de dolores de cabeza - dijo con desdén.

- Créeme que los dolores de cabeza no te lo dan tus hijos si no tú esposa.

Harry no podía opinar al respecto sobre el tema de conversación, ya que nunca había estado casado y con la única persona que creyó que lo estaría se había dado cuento que lo traiciono.

- Pero bueno, y hablando de otras cosas - intervino de repente Ron tras un minuto de silencio - ¿Cómo va el equipo, Harry?

Harry se sobresalto a su pregunta - Pues…a mitades de Enero volvemos a los entrenamientos, ya nos enfrentaremos a los Tornados en Febrero.

- ¿La final cuando es? - preguntó Dean.

- En Abril creo…aunque esta más programada para Marzo. Así que no se que decirte.

- Oye y…no te quería preguntar esto pero - el joven se quedo callada y tomando primero un sorbo de su trago continuó - ¿Has seguido hablando con Hermione?

Harry negó - No, después de lo que sucedió no eh hablado con ella. Pase el día de navidad con los Weasley y ella supongo que sola.

- O con Malfoy - comentó un Ron algo metido.

El solo echo de pensar que Hermione haya pasado navidad junto con Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo, le provocaba que su sangre se hirviera como el agua.

- Sí, seguro paso la navidad con Malfoy - dijo entre dientes - No me sorprendería ya que últimamente se han convertido en los grandes amigos.

Los chicos no comentaron en nada, en cosas así era mejor quedarse callado.

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

_**Hello:  
no tengo time...graxias a:  
elizza malfoy  
**_

por su comentario, muy lindo, me lego k t este gustando la histria...

espero sus comments...ok besos BYE!!!!!!!!!


	21. Cuando un año viejo se va, nuevos amores

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**_El siguiente capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Samantha Granger Phantom por seguir tan fielmente la historia..._**

**21 **

**Cuando un año viejo se va nuevos amores…. **

Me gustaría decirte cuanto te extraño. Que más anhelaría que pasar este día contigo. Que noches tan placenteras serían si estuvieras conmigo, seguramente no serían frías y lúgubres.

Cuanto no daría por estar entre tus brazos, que me acaricies con tus dulces manos, que me apapaches con tus abrazos y que me beses con tus rojos labios.

Daría mi alma a los ángeles del cielo con tal de estar contigo y patinar sobre las nubes. Acortarme en tu regazo mientras me acaricias mi cuerpo, y con tus suaves roces me quitas el tormento.

Es que contigo me siento tan bien, me siento protegida y que nada me falta. Es como si estuviera en el cielo con dios, exceptuando que tu solo eres mi y no de todos.

Cuando miro tus ojos tu calor me embarga aquel cuerpo frío que había estado por muchos años, pero ahora que ya no estas no se si sigo viva.

Huelo las flores pero no siento el olor. Miro el sol, pero no siento su calor. Se que hay aire, pero no me roza sobre el cuerpo. Se que existe el amor, pero no lo siento.

¿Dime entonces que hago, si tú ya no me quieres¿Dime entonces que digo para que me vuelvas hablar¿Dime entonces a quien consigo para que me brinde el calor que me brindabas¿Dime que hago, dímelo por favor? Que estoy desorbitada sin un concejo. Camino sin rumbo fijo buscándote en una oscuridad abrumadora. Trato de encontrar tus verdes ojos en un espacio tan gris que ni el más brillante color saldría a la luz.

No encontró tu luz, no encuentro tu amor.

Te estas alejando y no lo puedo evitar.

Quisiera gritar pero te llevaste mi voz cuando te fuiste.

Te regalo mis labios para cuando quieras besar, pero regresa.

Te regalo mis pulmones para cuando quieras respirar, pero ven conmigo.

Te regalo mi diario para que te desahogues, pero no me dejes esperando.

Te regalo mi todo, pero solo regresa aquí. Bésame, abrázame, apapáchame en este día. Quisiera estar contigo en tu cuarto mientras solo con las miradas nos hablamos.

Y es que nosotros no necesitamos las palabras para comunicarnos, un simple gesto nos dice lo que pensamos.

Sí, cometí un gran error, lo acepto pero… ¿no es de humanos equivocarse? No es de humanos acaso ¿Elegir entre una cosa que aprecias y otra que amas? Y es que el amor se puede expresar de billones de formas, hay tantas que no me alcanzaría el pergamino para plasmarlas.

Y ahora estoy aquí entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, sin ninguna salida que tu corazón. REGRESA A MI POR FAVOR, mi alma te lo puede a gritos¿Es que acaso no la oyes¿Es que tengo que subir el volumen? O quizás ¿Es el ruido que hay en tu cerebro que no te deja escuchar el corazón?

A veces los humanos nos dejamos llevar tanto por lo racional que olvidamos que tenemos sentimientos, que las otras personas tienen corazón, que no son de madera y sienten cada palabra, cada mirada, cada hipocresía, cada arrogancia, cada ignorancia.

¡Entiende! NO SOY DE MADERA, yo soy una humana, siento, pienso, creo. Y no me parece justo lo que estas haciendo.

Me ignoras, me observas con una mirada cargada de veneno, te alejas cada vez que me acerco y con solo un "No hay nada de que hablar" lo arreglas todo.

Yo te amo y no me da pena decirlo. TE AMO. Pero tu actitud apesta, no me aguanto más tu mirada fría, aquel calor ya se esfumo.

No me aguanto más tus caricias sin sentido, aquel roce especial se extinguió.

No me soporto tus palabras sin sentido, las bonitas se las llevo el viento.

Ya no te soporto, y es en serio.

Si, quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado, besándome en estos momentos; pero ya eh echo mucho para que eso ocurra. Y yo no soy de madera, yo siento…yo siento todo lo que me haces, me dices, y me miras. YO LO SIENTO, MALDITASEA. Pero también me canso, me canso de rogarte, me canso de pedirte que hablemos, me canso de esperar que algún día comprendas que lo que hice no fue por que quise.

Me canso de todo, de todo.

Ahora estas en tu cocina y ¿Quién es ella¿Tu nuevo amor¿Ya me reemplazaste? Huy eso es grave, que profundo, no pensé que yo sería tan fácil de olvidar, pero al parecer si.

¿Qué están haciendo¿La cena¡Pero si falta mucho tiempo para las 12¿No me digas que van a comer primero? Bueno igual eso no me importa.

¿Están jugando con la ensalada? Ja ella te tiro un pedazo de tomate¡Que originalidad! Y tu…mírate…la estas bañando en salsa… ¡Pareces un niño chiquito!

¡Que cursi por favor…paren ya¿Quieren?

¡No, paren…tu no tienes que estar jugando con ella…es conmigo con la que deberías jugar¿Le vas a dar un beso¡No lo hagas, no te lo permitiré….NOOO!

¡PLAM! El plato de la ensalada se quebró…ups lo siento se me fue la el Wingardium Leviosa, es que quería recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts.

¿Ahora a donde vas¿A traer un trapo¿Y porque no la mandas a ella?

Te sigo por el corredor hasta el cobertizo, enciendes la luz y buscas un trapo que te sirva para limpiar el desastre que forme en la cocina.

Ya lo encontraste¡Que bien! Seguro tu novia estará MUY feliz.

¿Me estas mirando? No, eso no puede ser… ¿Estas recordando que me diste tu capa de invisibilidad cuando cumplimos 3 meses de novios¡Si me descubres será el fin!

Aléjate…no…aléjate…aléjate…uff que salvada, me tuve que arrinconar a la pared antes de que tu mano tocara la capa.

Soy muy inteligente ¿Cierto?

Vuelves a la cocina, ya no quiero entrar ¿Para que¿Para ver como limpian lo que yo provoque, tu noviecita y tu? No gracias, no quiero ver lo necesario que es que dos personas manejen un trapo para limpiar algo en el suelo.

Ya no estoy en tu casa y la verdad ni se para que entre.

Me siento dolida, más de lo que estaba antes.

Quisiera haber sido aquella la que fue atacada por una salsa. Quisiera haber sido aquella la que con una sonrisa se hacía la ensalada.

Quisiera haber sido la que en estos momentos esta contigo.

Pero ya todo cambio, tú y yo nunca estaremos de nuevo juntos. Ya tienes una nueva vida y creo que deberé comenzar la mía.

Tal vez si recuerdo tus desplantes pueda odiarte y conseguirme a otro, así como tú la conseguiste.

Pero déjame decir que no es tan bonita como yo…parece una escoba con patas y seguramente no se baña los domingos. Pero espera a que sus cuerdas se dañen, ya veras lo fea que es…es solo una bona niña linda que cuando encienden la luz su cara es la de su avestruz.

¡Dios pero escúchenme¿Estoy celosa¿Son celos de niña¡Si, si, son celos de niña! Lo acepto. ¿Qué más podría hacer¡Te vi con otra, y eso me dolía tanto!

Duele pensar que ahora es ella quien recibirá tus besos. Duele pensar que ahora es ella quien estará sobre tu regazo mientras que le acaricias su cuerpo.

Duele pensar que ahora ya no soy yo la que reciba esos a papachos y esos abrazos tan protectores.

Duele pensarlo, y mucho.

Pero seguro esto a ti no te importa ¿Cierto? Igual ya me olvidaste y eso mismo debería hacer. Voy a tomar tu ejemplo, te voy a olvidar.

Regrese a mi casa con un sabor amargo en la boca y con una impotencia difícil de describir. Miro el reloj: Son las 7:00 de la noche. No demora en llegar, tengo que estar lista.

Saco aquel vestido que compre ayer junto con mi amiga, si tu ya eres feliz yo lo merezco ser tan bien ¿No crees? Lo coloco sobre la cama y sacando unas sandalias muy lindas del armario, entro al baño.

Me quito la capa de invisibilidad que me sirvió de amucho¡Ni creas que te la voy a devolver! Sirve para espiarte.

Abro el grifo y siento la fría agua cayendo sobre mi desnudo cuerpo. Aun recuerdo cuando este cuerpo fue tuyo…fue una experiencia tan agradable, pero al parecer ya la olvidaste como aquel beso que se da al final de la primavera. La primavera se va dándole paso al verano, dejando un sol abrumador y los recuerdos quemados.

Ya estoy lista, me seco y me coloco el vestido.

Me dirijo al espejo y eligiendo entre que tonos de sombras, rubor, polvos, delineador y gloss me aplico, el reloj va corriendo.

Al fin elegí los todos pasteles, me lucen muy bien con mi vestido rosa pálido con un escote muy sensual a delante, dejando ver solo un poco para dejar al libre albedrio los pensamientos de las personas.

Me miro al espejo y hago un guiño, al tiempo que una doble idéntica a mi me lo devuelve.

"Que sensual" pienso.

Luego una suave luz se refleja contra los vidrios de mi ventana. Me asomo al balcón y me alegra saber que ya esta aquí.

Salgo del cuarto y bajo por las escaleras muy sensualmente.

Toca a la puerta y pasando por el recibidor, la abro.

Este me observa tónicamente, se quedo anonadado al verme.

- Que linda estas, Hermione - me dice al oído cuando lo invito a entrar. Yo solo me limito a sonreírle.

Y es que también hay que admitir que el esta muy guapo. Aquel traje elegante lo hace ver tan bien. Es tan guapo.

Me rió de mis pensamientos morbosos, pero bah, son los único que emana aquel varonil chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio.

- ¿Quieres una copa mientras nos vamos? - le pregunto yendo a la sala.

-Si te la tomas conmigo, con mucho gusto - Me dijo muy cortésmente, lanzándome una de aquellas miradas que me congelaban.

Sí, no son iguales que las tuyas, pero tengo que admitir que también me dejan sin palabras.

Saco la copa de whisky y la coloco sobre la mesa de centro. Le sirvo un poco en una copa de cristal, y al pasársela se rozan nuestras manos.

El me sonríe y yo trato de ser natural, pero simplemente me estoy muriendo de la pena.

- ¡Brindemos pro ti! - me dice muy dulcemente mirándome a los ojos.

- Aun es muy temprano para brindar - le comento algo cohibida.

-Si lo se - admite - Pero no hay horas exactas que no pueda brindar por ti, por tu existencia, por tu belleza.

Me ruborizo al escuchar sus palabras…y es que es tan lindo.

Hace tanto tiempo que no escucho aquellas dulces palabras salir de tu boca, que ahora que veo que salen de aquella boca, se ven más lindas que las tuyas.

- Bueno, entonces, yo brindo también por ti - dije con una sonrisita tímida. Me parecía de muy mal gusto que el brindara por mi y yo no por el.

Draco me sonrió - Muy bien, entonces brindemos por los dos…que esta amistad sea para siempre.

Bebí un sorbo largo de mi trago sin desviar mi mirada de sus ojos. Es que parecían imanes…me atraían tanto. Quería alejarlos pero simplemente no podía…¿Qué tiene aquellos ojos que no tienen los tuyos?

Si, no puedo evitar compararte con el pero…ustedes dos son las únicas personas que han visto mi verdadera esencia y han estado conmigo así sea otra.

Aunque más Malfoy que tú. Si supieras lo que estoy diciendo me matarías, pero bueno.

Pasan las horas y comenzamos hablar de todo un poco: De nuestros años en Hogwarts, de Quidditch (Si de Quidditch, aquel deporte que cuando estudiaba odiaba tanto, aunque bueno, me gustaba cuando tú jugabas)

- No soy fanática a ningún equipo - le comento con una sonrisa - Pero pues, ahora me esta gustando el Quidditch.

- ¿Es gracias a Potter? - me pregunta.

¿Gracias a ti? Pues habría que pensarlo.

-La verdad no se - admito algo roja - Creo que si - puedo notar que en su mirada algo cambio.

Un poco de aquel brillo desvaneció cuando escucho mi respuesta.

- Pero es en tiempo pasado - dije sin saber que había dicho. Solo quería que aquel brillo regresara… ¡Lo siento!

Malfoy me mira con alegría y aquel brillo regresa…respiro.

- Eso me alegra mucho - le alegra…que alivio.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, no sabemos que decir…los temas de conversación se agotaban.

Hasta que luego se me ocurre preguntar

- ¿Y donde me vas a invitar esta noche? - Draco me mira y sonríe.

- Es sorpresa - me dice pícaramente - No te puedo decir.

Suspiro…- Esta bien, pero no importa que sea un lugar fino, con tal de estar contigo, todo está bien.

¿Pero que dije? Qué con tal de estar con el… ¿Qué¡No puede ser…¿Estaré sintiendo algo por Draco¡No, puras patrañas!

Malfoy me mira y sonríe de nuevo. Creo que esta pensando lo mismo que yo.

Con sorpresa veo como me agarra mi mano y se la lleva a su pecho.

- Tú siempre has estado aquí…conmigo - y me señala su corazón - Gracias a ti es que esto respira, y me agrada tanto tenerte a mi lado.

Cuando daría por saber que vas a ser mía y nunca te separaras de mi.

Sus palabras me hacen temblar… ¿Ser suya? No…no las cosas se están yendo para mayores.

- Draco….yo - digo despacio - Draco, tu eras una gran persona pero…

- Sí, si, se que tengo que esperar - me interrumpe y dejando suavemente mi mano de nuevo sobre la mesa de centro, sonríe - Lo siento, es que te lo tenía que decir.

Sonrió también - No te preocupes - y ahora soy yo la que le agarra la mano - Igual tu has sido para mi un gran apoyo en estos tiempos.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, ups, creo que estoy sintiendo algo más que pena en estos momentos.

¿Qué es?

¿Es lo mismo que sentí por ti cuando te vi diferente¿Será que a el lo estoy viendo diferente? Bueno nada raro sería, si tú viste diferente a una desconocida… ¿Por qué no ver diferente a Draco Malfoy? Verlo más que un simple amigo.

- Ah…y… ¿Quieres más trago? - le pregunto para salir de aquella confusión. Este nota no razón y acepta.

Voy hacia el Mini bar y saco de hay la botella y una vez más le sirvo.

- ¿Has hablado últimamente con Potter? - me preguntó de ti…el peor tema de conversación.

- Yo…bueno - balbuceo - La verdad no…ya no se nada de el.

Y no noto una sonrisa de alegría que surca el rostro del rubio.

La nieve afuera se comienza a intensificar….eso esta grave, de pronto no podremos salir.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya - opina Malfoy viendo por la ventana - Antes de que la nieve se intensifique más.

Acepto su propuesta sin reproches - Espera voy por mi abrigo - le digo subiendo las escaleras.

Entro de nuevo a mi cuarto y enciendo la luz.

Abro mi armario y saco una gabardina blanca, junto con unos guantes y bufandas del mismo color.

Al cerrar el armario notó una fotografía de ti sobre el tocador, entre los labiales y las sombras.

La agarro con parsimonia y vagamente la observo. Te veías tan lindo cuando eras joven, aunque aun te sigues bien, y lamente admitir que más.

Aquel cabello alborotado nunca se te va arreglar, creo que así vas a morir…aunque así me gustas más.

Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda tan penetrantes…miles de sueños tuve con ellos y hasta el sol de hoy los tengo.

No a llegado personaje que me deje de soñarlos, aun no ah llegado.

No quiero seguir viendo tu sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que me enloquece, ya que si la veo me coloco triste y no quiero dañar este día.

Volteó boca abajo el retrato…lo lamento, pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos.

Salgo de nuevo del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras, al final de estas me espera Draco.

-¿Vamos? - me pregunta extendiéndome su mano.

Acepto y con mucha cortesía me escolta hasta fuera del recinto.

Subimos a uno de los 5 carros que tiene el rubio, y abriéndome la puerta, subo.

Malfoy enciende el motor y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante.

- Ojala no haya tumulto en la avenida - comento organizándome mi bufanda. Draco asiente.

- Si, porque si no aquí nos quedamos hasta las 12.

- Pues celebramos el año nuevo aquí - opine - Claro, si no llegamos al restaurante antes.

Él asintió - Pues si, por eso no hay problema.

Lo agradable es que atravesamos la avenida sin ningún inconveniente, al parecer no a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido la idea de salir a cenar en año nuevo.

- ¿Ya casi llegamos? - le preguntó a Malfoy con impaciencia.

- Aguanta princesa, no seas impaciente.

La verdad es que me gusta tanto que me diga princesa…se que no viene al tema pero lo tenía que confesar.

Nos estacionamos frente a un restaurante muy lujoso…llamado "Noches de Paris"

Lo miro con asombro - ¿Es un restaurante francés? - pregunto viendo su fachada.

Este asiente - Si, el mejor que hay en Gran Bretaña.

Sonreí.

- No tenías porque traerme aquí - le dije algo apenada.

- No tenía, quería…. ¿Vamos? - ruborizándome asentí.

Draco se bajo del auto y abriendo la puerta me extendió la mano como lo hizo en la casa.

Se la tome y bajándome del auto tuve un pequeño tropezón con una punta de las sandalias.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Draco agarrándome al instante.

Al levantar la cabeza quede mirando fijamente sus ojos grises.

Nunca en la vida había estado tan cerca de el…exceptuando claro aquel día, aunque esta vez era diferente.

La vez en que quede tan cerca de Malfoy sentí sensación de alejarme pero su magneto masculina me atraía. Ahora era diferente.: Quería estar así con el, como estaba en aquellos momentos, y la verdad es que no me quería separar.

Me enderecé tratando de quedar en mejor posición, claro esta sin separarme ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sus dos manos me tenían sujeta firmemente a la cintura, pareciera que no me quisieran soltar.

Un brazo se aleja de ella y se dirige a mi rostro.

- Eres tan hermosa - me dice con el mismo tono que utiliza cada vez que utiliza aquella palabras - Tan bella, tan dulce, tan…- se queda mudo mientras con sus dedos me acaricia mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi cabello y…mi boca.

Sentí un escalofrió indescriptible cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mis labios, no se, era como una sensación de querer que en vez de sus dedos fueran sus labios los que tocaran los míos.

- ¡Quisiera besarte! - me dice de repente, congelando todos mis sentidos, dejándome inmóvil -Pero yo te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir.

Cuando note que sus intenciones eran separarse, lo detuve.

- No lo hagas - le dije en un hilo de voz. Salía humo por mi boca y mis piernas se estaban congelando a causa del frío.

- No lo hagas - le volví a repetir agarrando la mano que hace un momento había utilizado para acariciar mi rostro.

- No quiero que te alejes de mi - le dije inconscientemente, mirando aquellos embelesadores ojos - No quiero sentirme sola...Otra vez.

Mis labios pedían a gritos que los calentaran…se estaban congelando, sentían el frio de la noche.

Y quería que aquel hombre que estaba mirando, fuera el que lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué dices? - me preguntó a lo bajo, mirándome también.

- Que quiero estar contigo - le dije aun más bajo.

Mi voz se estaba apagando.

- Hermione…yo…- nos quedamos mirando por un largo tiempo, dejado que las miradas hablaran, solo las miradas. Si eso sucedía, había llegado el momento…

Mientras nos mirábamos, sostenía fuertemente su mano, como tratando de impedir que se alejara.

Después de varios minutos, descubrí una sensación distinta, una palabra que se estaba grabando en mi corazón y poco a poco el cerebro la comenzó a leer¡Bésame!

- ¡Hermione!...- me dijo Draco acercándose a mi lentamente.

- No…no quiero que…te…alejes…de mi…nunca - fue lo último que le dije antes de ser callada por sus labios.

Aquel frio comenzó a desaparecer a medida que los labios de Draco se aferraban más a los míos.

Ya los sentía con vida, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir aquella sensación de jubilo y felicidad que solo sientes cuando estas…

Ahora era el tiempo de nuestras lenguas, comenzaron a danzar en un mar lleno de… ¿Amor?

En realidad no se que es esto…pero lo único que si estoy segura es que aquí me siento tranquila, protegida, llena de amor… ¡Vuelvo a vivir!

A medida que aquel beso se intensificaba más, al igual que la nieve, solté su mano y pasando mis dos brazos por su cuello, me aferré más a su cuerpo con la intensión de no separarme nunca más.

Me sentía tan bien estando así con el…tan bien…que…me atrevería a decirlo…mejor que cuando estaba contigo.

Siento como sus manos acarician mi espalda, suben y bajan por mi cintura y se detienen en mi cadera.

Al tiempo que yo juego con su cabello, aquel cabello que antes no lo había sentido tan sedoso.

Si que se había propiciado para un beso largo, pero es que igual no lo quería detener, así como estaba me sentía muy bien.

Una mano entro por mi gabardina y se poso en mi escote, mientras que la otra seguía subiendo y bajando desde mi espalda hasta la cadera, de la cadera hasta el cuello y así sucesivamente.

No me molesto aquella mano en mi escote, al contrario me excitaba. Pero no de la manera de…bueno…así, si no de que con esa posición me sentía más plena de lo que no me había sentido en años.

A medida que los besos subían de tono, las caricias también y no lo podía evitar…

Después de varios largos y plenos minutos que quizás fueron horas, nos separamos por fin…arrepentidos de haberlo echo.

- Hermione - me dijo Draco sin aliento - Yo…

- No quiero que te alejes…de mi….nunca - le dije respirando agitadamente. Aun el aliento no lo había recuperado.

- Quiero que…estés…conmigo…si…siempre.

Draco me sonrió, y dándome un corto beso me acaricio la mejilla.

- Claro que lo haré. Siempre estaré contigo mi amor…siempre…

Le devolví la sonrisa, y abrazándolo fuertemente apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Te a-m-o - le deletree con un tono inaudible, que creo que no había escuchado.

Espero que me perdones Harry, pero….si tu ya eres feliz….tengo el derecho de serlo también….

¿No crees?

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

_**La verdad estoy algo triste porque veo que despues de la salida de DH, los HARMONYS desaparecieron de la via lactea, del universo. En realidad no se que sucede, pero yo créi que después de la salida del fatidico libro 7, los fans harmonys iban a dar su arribo, con fanfiction que valén la pena, o si quiera haciendo acto de presencia con sus rews en diferentes historias...pero ha sido todo lo contrario.  
No estoy reprochando el hecho de que no he tenido los rews que tuvo este capitulo en potterfics en sus tiempos, ps se que los tiempos (**valga la revundancia**) cambian y las cosas son diferentes, pero creí que la unión harmony nunca iba a cambiar...al parecer me equivoque también.**_

_**Me da tristeza ver que escritores harmonys, que siguen siendo mis favoritos, hayan dejado sus historias luego del 7 libro, como si temieran las criticas realizadas por otros shippers. Sí, ellos ganaron, pero, harry y hermione no estan felices en nuestros corazones? **_

_**Esto solo es una opinión, espero que no se enojen por ello, solo quería desahogarme con algo que no solo esta pasando aquí, si no en varias historias harmonys que antes leían mucho, pero depsues de DH los lectores desaparecieron, y eso me coloca un poco mal, saben?**_

_**Ah y por ultimo, mushisimas gracias a mi amiguis Sam...loca, T RE KERU RESTO, sabes?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Emma.**_

_Travesura realizada_

_**¡¡**NOX!!_


	22. Tazas, puños, varitas y muggles

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**_El siguiente capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, espero que lo disfruten!!_**

**22  
Tazas, puños, varitas y muggles**

El sabor de aquel beso seguía latente aun en los labios de la castaña al día siguiente, y es que la verdad un beso, una caricia y unos ojos así no eran fáciles de olvidar, ni mucho menos si se trataba de Draco Malfoy.  
No quería levantarse de su cama. Con ensimismamiento miraba el cielo raso de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que recordaba el beso con aquel rubio; y es que ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si fue tan mágico, tan dulce; además, después de ver a Harry con aquella mujer…no le había quedado otra alternativa ¿O si? no es que Hermione hubiera utilizado al platinado para comenzar a olvida al ojiverde, no, nada por el estilo, simplemente es que…pues…así es el amor, si él ya tiene otra, tu debes también tener compañía.  
Respirando cansinamente se levantó por fin de la cama, y dirigiéndose hacia la ducha cerró la puerta.

Tal vez la fría agua de la mañana lograba confortarla un poco, despejarla de tantos pensamientos y quizás pensar con cabeza fría la verdadera razón por la cual había besado a Draco Malfoy.  
"No le busques más camino, te gusta y ya" le decía aquella vocecilla imprudente en su cabeza, que solo aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.  
- ¡Cállate! - espetaba entre dientes algo molesta. Entro a la ducha y cerrando la puerta abrió el grifo. El agua fría comenzó a caer por su desnudo cuerpo, y sintió con gran alivio un confort esplendido.  
Todos los pensamientos que la habían embargado desde su despertar se comenzaron a ir, las imágenes de ella besándose con Malfoy y luego besándose con Harry se esfumaron a medida que su tibio rostro tocaba la gélida agua, y es que solo en aquellos momentos se veía el poder curativo que tenía la refrescante agua de la mañana en esos estados.

ºH/Hº

No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, y no era exactamente porque se trasnocho con alguien o algo por el estilo, no, era todo lo contrario.  
Había pasado el fin de año con todos los Weasley y con una personita en especial que había olvidado recordar: Cho Chang había sido llevada por Ronald Weasley, para (lo que según le dijo el) una compañía esplendida, aunque lo único que había conseguido fue una guerra de ensalada.  
Sí, no podía negar que la joven era muy linda, por no decir hermosa. Su espectacular cuerpo le habían echo producir una sensación extraña, relacionada con su dormitorio y una botella vino. Sus ojos negros como la oscuridad, lo envolvían en un transe difícil de salir, y su cabello que danzaba al son del viento, lo hipnotizaba a medida que esta caminaba.  
Escucho un ruido tosco en el cuarto de al lado, era como si algo o alguien se hubiera caído, así que colocándose una batola sobre su desnudo cuerpo (exceptuando los calzoncillos que llevaba puestos) salió de la habitación y toco en el cuarto de enseguida.  
- Cho - llamo a la puerta - ¿Estas bien? - no hubo respuesta como por cinco minutos, así que el joven Potter volvió a tocar - Cho - llamo de nuevo - ¿Todo esta bien? - pero la joven oriental se negaba o no podía responder.  
Con preocupación sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su batola, y exclamando - ¡Alohamora! Entro a la habitación.  
- Cho te encuentras… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te sucedió? - preguntó algo asustado el joven moreno al ver a la oriental caída en el suelo con una pila de libros sobre su cuerpo. Con ayuda de su varita comenzó a retirar los libros, y una vez estuvo libre de ellos la ayudo a levantarse.  
El espectáculo era fenomenal: La joven de ojos y cabello oscuro llevaba puesto un camisón de seda muy sensual, que dejaba al descubierto su ropa interior de encaje color rosa. Los labios rojos como la sangre brillaban en su sin maquillada rostro, bajo la tenue luz que el sol de la mañana proyectaba.  
- Pero… ¿Que te sucedió? - le preguntó el moreno alejando de su mente aquellos pensamientos tan "Raros"  
Cho lo observo algo apenada, y ruborizándose un poco comenzó acomodar los libros en la estantería.  
- Es que…me iba a bañar - le comentó con desdén - Y pues…arriba de la estantería vi un jabón que me gusta mucho y quise…alcanzarlo.  
- ¿Y porque no utilizaste tu varita? - le preguntó el mago algo confundido.  
- Es que la había dejado en el comedor y pues…me daba pena bajar en estas fachas y que me vieras así…aunque - y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate - Creo que igual me viste.  
Harry le sonrió tímidamente - Pero no importa, así te ves muy bien - ¿De donde habían salido aquellas palabras?  
"¿Pero en que piensas, Potter?" pensó con ira "¿Qué crees que dirá Cho al respecto? ¿Estas loco o que?" pero al contrario de lo que Harry pensó, Cho solo se limito a sonreír.  
- Gracias- le dijo ahora menos roja - Lo bueno es que alcance el jabón - y le sonrió de nuevo.  
Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y siguiéndola con la mirada se detuvo donde ella se había detenido: Frente a la puerta del baño.  
- Harry - hablo de nuevo la chica colocándose más pero mucho más colorada que antes.  
- ¿Dime?  
Cho lo miro y mordiéndose el labio inferior le propuso:  
- Oye…no se…te…te… ¿Te gustaría que nos bañáramos juntos? (_N/A: Zorra inmunda esta de la choncha, ¿Cómo se atreve a proponerle algo así a mi Harry?…digo al Harry de la Hermy…pero ¿Qué le pasa? XD_)  
El moreno se quedo estupefacto ante tal propuesta, ni cuando estaba con Hermione le habían dicho aquello.  
- Eh…yo…yo…Cho es que, pues…la verdad es que…- la verdad es que se moría de ganas de decirle que si, porque es que… ¿Quién se contiene ante tal belleza? La carne era débil y las tentaciones muy grandes…pero el ojiverde tenía algo que se llamaba dignidad y pues…no iba a ducharse con alguien que solo la noche anterior había recordado. Si, sabía que ellos dos habían sido novios en su época en Hogwarts, pero…de aquí a bañarse juntos ya era caso aparte.  
Cho se había quedado en su casa porque él le había dicho que se quedara.  
Cuando los Weasley se marcharon, Harry le pregunto que a donde iría, esta le dijo que a un hotel, ya que no tenía lugar donde quedarse. El moreno le propuso que se quedara en su casa y luego se marchara después del almuerzo y sin miramientos la oriental había accedido.  
- Lo siento, Harry - se disculpo de inmediato la pelinegra - No debí proponerte eso tan…tan…bochornoso, no que pena contigo Harry… ¿Qué pensarás de mi? Mira... ¿Sabes que? Olvida todo lo que dije - y colocando una mano sobre el pomo de la perilla, la giro y entro al baño.  
Harry se quedo parado mirando como la puerta se cerraba frente a sus narices. "Entra con ella" le decía la vocecilla imprudente dentro de su cabeza. "Ve y entra, que seguramente en estos momentos tu querida Hermione debe estar revolcándose con Malfoy" agitó su cabeza para esfumar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos y la ridícula vocecilla que le hablaba dentro de la cabeza. Con desdén se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada al lugar donde-minutos atrás-se había encontrado Cho Chang.

ºººººººººº

- A ver si entiendo - decía Ronald Weasley con un aire de sabihondo a las seis de la tarde en el café Missu. El y Harry se habían reunido para platicar sobre lo acontecido aquella mañana con Cho, o más bien el moreno lo había llamado para ponerlo al tanto - Prácticamente Cho se te insinuó muy directamente ¿Y tú la rechazaste?  
Harry lo miro y asintió - Pues rechazar, rechazar, no - se trato de defender - Pero pues…  
- Le hiciste más caso a lo que te dictaba tu corazón que tus tentaciones - le completo su amigo completamente desilusionado - Sinceramente Harry, uno te trata de ayudar y tu no te dejas.  
El moreno se despeino su frondosa cabellera azabache, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro de cansancio.

ººººººººººº

- ¿A dónde vamos Draco? - le preguntaba Hermione en el interior de la camioneta de su novio.  
- Es que voy a tener una pequeña charla con el gerente comercial de una empresa que patrocina la nuestra, y pues quiero que estés presente.  
- ¿Y porque? - a la pregunta de Hermione Malfoy levantó el entrecejo.  
- ¿Cómo que porque? - preguntó a su vez, algo desconcertado - Porque ya eres mi novia, y quiero que estés al tanto de mis movimientos.  
- Pero si yo confió en tus movimientos - le dijo la joven con un tono de indignación.  
- Sí, pero las demás personas no - y viró hacia la izquierda.  
Hermione suspiro - Esta bien, y… ¿Dónde quedaste de verte con tu socio?  
Draco sonrió - En el Café Missu.

Bajo una intensa llovizna que se alzaba sobre la ciudad Londinense, una castaña y un rubio bajaron de una lujosa camioneta resguardándose dentro del local del conocido y reconfortable: Café Missu.  
- Ven amor, por aquí - le indicó Malfoy a medida que avanzaban.  
Se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de los rincones, las mejores para fomentar charlas empresariales.  
- ¿Y tu socio es de Francia? - quiso saber la castaña algo curiosa.  
El rubio asintió - Sí, es de Francia, un muy buen amigo mío para serte sincero.

Unas mesas más haya de la de la pareja, se encontraban Harry y Ron, el cual el segundo estaba reprendiendo a su amigo por ser tan imbécil.  
- Harry, se que lo que voy a decir va a sonar algo…imprudente y hasta mal pensado, ya que tengo una esposa y una hija adorable, pero…- se quedo callado mientras bebía un sorbo de su humeante café - ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre con sus 5 sentidos bien puestos, rechace la oferta de una mujer con tremendas curvas?  
Harry alzó los hombros y coloco una carita de "No lo se" - Pues…- balbuceó - No se…existe un hombre - y se mordió el labio inferior.  
Mientras desviaba su mirada hacia las mesas para observar cualquier cosa que no fuera la mirada de reclamo de su amigo pelirrojo, vio con asco una escena que no le agrado de amucho.  
A unas mesas más al fondo, se encontraban Malfoy y SU Hermione, juntos… ¡tomados de la mano!  
- ¡Esto es inaudito! - dijo entre dientes levantándose de la mesa, sin si quiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.  
- ¿Harry a donde…? - pero no pudo terminar de escuchar la pregunta completa de Ron, ya que cuando menos se había dado cuenta, se encontraba parado frente a la mesa de los dos "enamorados"  
Draco alzó la mirada y lo observo con aquellas miradas inquisidoras que siempre solía tener - ¡Potter! - exclamó con su típico tono de arrastrar las palabras - ¡¿A que debemos tu honorada visita?!  
- ¡Harry! - exclamó a su vez Hermione, soltando inmediatamente la mano del rubio.  
Malfoy la miro de reojo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Potter, si no te molesta estamos ocupados - le dijo muy sutilmente - Así que ¿Porque mejor no te regresas a tu mesa? - le propuso el platinado - Seguramente tu noviecito Weasley se debe estar impacientando - y miro burlonamente hacia donde se encontraba Ron de pie, el cual miraba hacia la mesa con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Qué haces con este, Hermione? - preguntó el ojiverde entre dientes, observando fijamente a la castaña.  
- ¿Es que no es obvio? - intervino el ojigris, molesto de que lo hubieran ignorado - ¡Esta conmigo porque ya somos pareja!  
Hermione miro asustada a Draco y luego a Harry. Y mordiéndose el labio inferior trato de reprimir un sollozo.  
Las palabras del rubio le cayeron como un baldado de agua fría en la cabeza al moreno. Observo a Malfoy y luego a Hermione - ¿Es cierto?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz.  
La castaña trago saliva y asintió levemente.  
- ¿Cómo es posible? - le preguntó en un susurro. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos como la nieve.  
La chica no sabía que responderle, por primera vez en la vida estaba en blanco.  
- Potter, Potter, Potter - hablo de nuevo Malfoy al ver que su novia no reaccionaba - Sinceramente eres bien bruto ¿No? ¿Es que acaso no se ve a leguas que Hermione esta conmigo porque encontró en mi lo que tu no le pudiste dar? - Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se rehusaba en creer que SU Hermione hubiera preferido a aquella sabandija y despreciable cucaracha-como ella le había dicho una vez-que elegirlo a él.  
- No…eso no es cierto - se dijo más para si mismo que para los presentes - No… ¡MIENTES! - grito, provocando que todas las miradas del establecimiento se posaran en el.  
- Confírmale tú, mi amor - le dijo Malfoy a Hermione, con una voz dulce extremadamente fingida. Le dio un beso en los labios y Hermione se quedo seca.

¡Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso!

Sin poder soportarlo más, el moreno- con los puños que había estado apretando desde el inicio de aquella conversación-se balanceó hacia Malfoy-y como recordando los años en Hogwarts-se fue directo a su cara.  
- ¡HARRY, NO! - grito Hermione por fin hablando. Estaba muy asustada y se podía ver como sus labios temblaban. Uno tras otro, tras, tras otro golpe. Potter iba a volver picadillo a Draco Malfoy.  
Mientras una mano le daba un puño en una mejilla, la otra no se daba la de esperar y le zampaba otro en la nariz; a los pocos minutos el platinado estaba empapado en sangre.  
La camisa blanca que llevaba en esos momentos, se tiño de un rojo oscuro, envuelto con el sudor que emanaba el ojiverde.  
- ¡PO-POTTER! - gruñía entre dientes el ojigris - ¡SU-SUELTA-SUELTAME! - pero las quejas del Slytherin eran inútiles, ya que el Gryffindor lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo, con uno, dos, y hasta tres puños en 6 segundos.  
- ¡HARRY, SUELTALO POR FAVOR! - Le pedía una desesperada Hermione envuelta en lágrimas. Aunque se esforzara por alejarlo del rubio, era inútil, la fuerza de la castaña no era nada comparada con la del moreno.  
- ¡RON! - Le gritó esta al pecoso - ¡VEN Y HAS ALGO! - el pelirrojo la miro desde su mesa y a grandes zancadas llego hacia donde se comenzaba a formar un corrillo de gente chismosa.  
- ¡Llamare a la policía! - exclamó el dueño del establecimiento yendo a todo correr hacia la estantería.  
Como los cuatro magos estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo, no pudieron escuchar lo que el dueño del local había dicho.

Mientras tanto, el ojiverde estaba que mataba a golpes al rubio, ya los dos ojos los tenía morados y la nariz le sangraba como una llave descompuesta.  
Ron trataba de alejar a Harry del moribundo Malfoy, pero era imposible.  
- ¡RON HAS ALGO! - le pedía Hermione de grito en cuello - ¡DETEN A HARRY!  
- ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? - le espetaba el Weasley tratando de jalar-inutilmente-el brazo de su compañero.  
Tomando la última fuerza que le quedaba, el platinado saco de su bolsillo su varita mágica, y sin importarle que estuvieran acompañados de miles de muggles, exclamó:  
- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! - y el cuerpo, también ensangrentado de Harry, salió volando hacia el otro extremo del Café Missu.  
Los presentes dieron gritos de sorpresas, una mujer se desmayo y solo dos niños exclamaron un fuerte y sonoro: ¡WOW!  
- ¡DRACO, NO! - exclamó a su vez Hermione yendo a todo correr hacia donde se encontraba Harry.  
Ron también hizo lo mismo.  
- ¡HARRY! - La llamo esta, arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Harry la miro, y sin responderle también saco su varita y apuntó hacia Malfoy.  
- ¡HARRY NO LO HAGAS! - Le espetó la castaña, pero ya era demasiado tarde: El ojiverde, con toda la ira por la que estaba invadido, exclamó:  
- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS! - pero antes de que la maldición le diera de lleno al débil de Malfoy, este logro activar un encantamiento protector, lo que provoco que la maldición de Harry revotara sobre un hombre gordo, y fuera este quien recibirá el impacto.

Los demás muggles vieron con horror como el hombre se caía al suelo rígido como una tabla.  
Hermione dio un gritito de susto, al mismo tiempo que Ron se le colocaban las orejas rojas. Potter tragó saliva, pero en cambio Malfoy levantó su varita y exclamando grito:  
- ¡CRUCIO! - una luz cegoza salió en dirección a Harry, este la esquivo a tiempo y la lucecita fue a parar a la última mesa del local, derribando tazas, platos y todo el chocolate al suelo.  
Hermione al ver que Harry le iba a responder, se interpuso entre él y su agresor que se iba acercando poco a poco - ¡Harry, no lo hagas! - le pidió entre lágrimas.  
El moreno la observo por un instante y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro la retiro de su camino.  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y espero a que lo peor sucediera.  
Harry miraba venenosamente a Malfoy, con ganas de querer acecinarlo.  
- ¡HAZLO, POTTER! - Lo incitó el Slytherin con una socarrona voz - ¡Has uno de tus encantamientos especiales enfrente de todos estos muggles, hazlo! - Potter apretó fuertemente su varita y abriendo la boca exclamo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡SECTUSEMPRA! - y una especie de serpiente verdosa salió en busca de Malfoy. Draco la observo burlonamente y sin si quiera mover los labios (o eso fue lo que alcanzo Harry a ver) la maldición reboto sobre el "destrozado" cuerpo del platinado y se devolvió en dirección a su agresor.  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía que hacer. En esos momentos toda la enseñanza en Hogwarts se le había borrado.  
Hermione, al ver que aquella serpiente se dirigía hacia el moreno, corrió a grandes zancadas hasta donde Harry y se interpuso entre él y la maldición.  
El ojiverde pudo ver con horror como aquella serpiente se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de su amada.  
- ¡HERMIONE, NOOOO! - gritó este tratando de alejarla. Estiro su brazo para empujarla lejos del animal ese, pero ya era demasiado tarde: El sectusempra impactó de lleno sobre el cuerpo de la ojimarron. Con un débil "Ho" cayó lentamente al suelo.  
- ¡HERMIONE! - gritaron desesperados al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes. El moreno se arrodillo y antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione tocara el suelo, la agarro.  
- ¡Hermione! - dijo en un susurro inaudible. Luego con extremo espanto, pudo ver como varias fisuras en el cuerpo de la chica se comenzaban a formar, provocando que toda la sangre que circulaba por sus venas empezara a salir al exterior.  
- ¡NOOOO! - gritaba este, al tiempo que se empapaba de sangre el rostro, la camisa, el pantalón, las manos, todo.  
Ron se quedo estupefacto ante tal escena, al igual que los muggles presentes en el lugar. Malfoy sin poder aguantarlo más, cayó inconsciente en el suelo, soltando la varita y teniendo en su mente el último recuerdo de Hermione sangrando antes de cerrar los ojos.

En el lapsus-tiempo en que Harry gritaba, Hermione se desangraba, los muggles observaban aterrados, Ron abría los ojos como platos y Malfoy caía inconsciente, la policía londinense entro al lugar junto con un hombre alto y de piel negra, una mujer de cabello rojizo y mejillas rosadas y un hombre de aspecto cansado y canas revueltas con cadejos de cabello castaño.  
Los tres señores miraron aterrados la escena de los cuatro magos, la chica sacó de su bolsillo una especie de varita mágica, y pronunciando un hechizo que nadie escucho, el tiempo se paro y todo se volvió negro.  
El hombre alto y de piel negra murmuro algo para sus adentros, lo que provoco que todos los muggles se desmayasen al igual que los 4 magos. Antes de que Harry cayera inconsciente con el cuerpo ensangrentado en Hermione en brazos, pudo notar como el otro hombre de cabellera negra y blanca sacaba su varita, y apuntando a cada punto estratégico en los extremos, el local se iluminaba con una luz segadora.

- ¡Señor Finnigan, la estamos perdiendo! - exclamaba una desesperada voz en un cuarto blanco.  
El hombre blanco y de ojos negros (_N/A: No se si en los libros describen a Seamus, es que tengo muy mala memoria. Me estoy guiando porque se que Dean es morenito y Neville blanco con el rostro en forma de papa. Si no es como describo a Seamus, por fa me corrigen_.) Miro con el rostro lleno de sudor, a su paciente envuelta en sangre.  
- Fue una maldición muy poderosa - decía en un hilo de voz - ¡Esta perdiendo mucho sangre, traigan más bolsas!  
- una joven de cabello corto color lila fue hacia donde una puerta y sacó de ella 4 bolsas llenas de un liquido rojo viscoso.  
- Señor Finnigan, ¿Cree que se salvara? - le preguntó la misma mujer de cabello lila.  
El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - No lo se Martha, roguemos que así sea.

Mientras tanto, en otra sala más pequeña en la que se encontraba Hermione, estaba Malfoy con múltiples vendas por todo el cuerpo, lo bueno era que ya no estaba sangrando.  
Malfoy abrió mediamente los ojos y vislumbro una pequeña sombra- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Señor Malfoy? - le preguntaba una sanadora que llevaba puesta una túnica color verde lima, la cual llevaba el escudo de St. Mungo.  
El Slytherin se tocó la cabeza y gruño con fastidio.  
- ¿Qué me sucedió? - le preguntó casi inaudible.  
La sanadora comenzó a organizar unos pergaminos y a escribir algo en ellos. Los pergaminos estaban sobre una tablita muy fina de madera, al mismo tiempo que se encontraban sujetos a un gran gancho dorado.  
La sanadora lo miro y levantó una ceja - ¿No se acuerda de lo que sucedió? - Draco negó - Al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con un mago en un local atestado de Muggles - le comentaba la sanadora mientras escribía sobre el pergamino con diminutas letras - Junto a usted entro un joven ojiverde que estaba inconsciente y una chica que su estado era lamentable.  
- ¿Hermione? - preguntó casi que automático.  
La sanadora movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - No se como se llamaba - le confesó - Pero le digo que su estado era critico. Al parecer le habían lanzado una maldición muy poderosa, la camilla en la que estaba siendo conducida ya no era blanca si no roja.  
Malfoy trato de incorporarse sobre la cama lo que le provoco un tremendo alarido.  
- ¿Qué cree que hace? - le preguntó la sanadora yendo hacia él - ¡Esta muy débil, no debe levantarse en su estado!  
- ¡Pero…tengo que ir a verla! - exclamó fastidiado por que la sanadora no lo dejaba hacer nada.  
- Lo lamento, pero en su estado es muy fácil que le de una recaída. Usted también perdió mucha sangre, y no me voy a dar el lujo de llevarlo a la sala de emergencias.  
- Pero…ella - insistía el Slytherin - Tengo que…tengo que ir a verla.  
Por mucho que le rogara que lo dejara salir, la sanadora no daría el brazo a torcer.  
- Mire, si quiere pudo ir averiguarle en recepción, pero no le prometo nada - Draco se tuvo que conformar con ello. La sanadora le sonrió y terminando de escribir sobre el pergamino, se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes colocarle un embrujo a la perilla.  
- Por si las dudas - se defendió al ver la mirada asesina que le había lanzado el rubio.

A dos habitaciones a la derecha de la de Malfoy, se encontraba Harry, aun inconsciente.  
Pero al parecer su cerebro no lo estaba, ya que se podía ver como los ojos de Harry se movían de un lado a otro….tenía una pesadilla.  
"_Si Hermione se mure, juro que no me lo perdonare_" pensaba entre sueños "_Si ella muere…no, si ella muere sería por mi culpa_"  
Luego, la imagen en el Café Missu llegaba a su mente, con aquella serpiente cayendo de lleno en el pecho de su amada.  
- ¡_HERMIONE_! - gritaba, al mismo tiempo que alguien lo llamaba desde el exterior.  
- Harry, Harry - poco a poco fue cobrando la conciencia.

Al abrir los ojos y tomar sus gafas, pudo reconocer la voz quien lo llamaba.  
- ¿Tonks? - Indagó a lo bajo, sorprendido de ver a la bruja ahí - ¿Que haces aquí?  
- Yo fui la que llego junto con Remus y Kingsley Shacklebolt - le comentó con una sonrisa - Eramos los tres magos que entramon conjunto con la policía.  
Harry no comprendía muy bien, ya que su cerebro apenas se estaba recuperando de los hechos pasados.  
- Pero… ¿Cómo es que...?  
- Desde la época que _El-señor-oscuro_ comenzó a tomar de nuevo el poder - empezó a explicar la aurora más joven de los Black - El Ministerio de Magia y la Orden del Fénix vieron apropiado que cada dos o tres aurores estuvieran al tanto de todo lo que acontecía con el mundo muggle. Así que cada riña o pelea en la cual eran llamados los policías, tres aurores asistían al lugar, para ver si se trataba de Mortífagos.  
Ahora las cosas se volvían más claras pero… - Voldemort ya no esta, y los pocos Mortífagos están en Azkaban - recordó el moreno - Y entonces… ¿Por qué llegaron?  
Tonks le sonrió - No esta nunca de más ver que todo anda en orden - y le guiño un ojo.  
Harry trato de sonreírle pero solo consiguió una mueca de dolor. Luego recordó a Hermione.  
- ¡Tonks! - la llamó con fuerza - ¿Dónde esta Hermione, se encuentra bien?  
Nymphadora Tonks lo miro de soslayo - Lo que te diga sería mentira, Harry - le dijo con pesar - Desde que entraste aquí no me eh despegado de ti, y pues…velar por Hermione le esta correspondiendo a Remus.  
Harry suspiro - Pero… ¿No sabes como se encuentra? - Tonks negó.  
- Lo único que se es que la esta atendiendo un viejo compañero tuyo de la escuela - Harry arqueó las cejas - ¿Cómo es que se llama? - se preguntó más para si que para el moreno - Tiene algo que ver con final y ganar… ¿Cómo es? - se quedo pensativa un momento y luego reacciono de una manera tan "_poco común_" que le provoco un sobresalto al moreno - Así, Finnigan…Seamus Finnigan.  
Harry se extraño. ¿Seamus un sanador? Si que la vida daba muchas vueltas.  
- Tonks, necesito saber como esta Hermione - le suplicó el ojiverde - Si algo le pasa a ella me moriría.  
Nymphadora lo miro con aquellos ojos castaños que reflejaban la unión de sangre que tenía con su padrino Sirius. A pesar de que habían pasado 5 años, el rostro de Tonks seguía intacto, no se marcaba las leyes de la vejez, Harry pensó que seguramente era por ser metamorfomaga.  
Por fin Tonks asintió - Esta bien, iré hablar con Remus a ver si sabe algo - y levantándose de la cama se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera, Harry le grito:- ¡Hey Tonks! Gracias - la metamorfomaga le sonrió y saliendo del cuarto, desapareció.

- ¿Eso es lo único que tiene para decirnos, señor Weasley? - le preguntaba por enésima vez el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour. El pecoso asentía cansino, también por enésima vez.  
- Si señor Scrimgeour, fue lo único que sucedió.  
- Así que el señor Potter comenzó todo - concluyó el ex Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Los años para el si habían pasado, las marcas de las leyes de la vejez se hacían muy notorias.  
Ron negó con la cabeza - No, no - dijo testarudamente - Harry no fue quien comenzó, Malfoy lo provoco y el no se iba a quedar callado.  
- ¡Pero utilizar las varitas en un local infestado por muggles es una locura! - exclamó un enojadísimo Scrimgeour, que le parecía inaudito como dos jóvenes de 22 años de edad se comportaran como simples chiquillos de quince.  
- Les entendiera si fueran unos chiquillos de quince o catorce años - comenzó hablar el Ministro muy serio - Pero ya todos unos hombres de veinte y dos, que tienen sus vidas echas y terminaron la escuela hace cinco años, ¡ES INAUDITO! - a todo lo que el Ministro de magia decía, Fudge lo apoyaba con un gesto de la boca.  
- El señor Ministro Scrimgeour tiene toda la razón - dijo con una típica voz de lambe suelas - Ya todos unos hombres, ¡Por favor!  
- ¡Por favor le diría a usted, Fudge! - intervino una voz que al pelirrojo le fue muy familiar.  
- ¡Profesor Lupin! - exclamó el Gryffindor con una sonrisa.  
Lupin lo miro y le devolvió el gesto - Hola, Ron. Y por favor, ya no soy tu profesor, dime solo Lupin o Remus.  
Ron asintió - Esta bien profesor…digo, Remus - Lupin rió. Luego fijo su vista en el ex Ministro de Magia - Por favor le diría a usted - volvió a repetir.  
- ¡No entiendo lo que dice! - exclamó el hombre con bombín morado algo nervioso. Lupin levanto el entrecejo.  
- ¿No entiende lo que digo? - repitió el licántropo incrédulo - Pues bien, le explicare de una forma más…entendible - y suspiro - A ver…al decir "_Por favor, le diría a usted_" me refiero a la actitud que solo un hombre como usted hubiera tenido en tiempos como los de hace cinco años. En tiempos en los que el mago más poderoso y perverso de todos los siglos había regresado, y usted por hacerse el muy fuerte y el que no le creía las palabras que decían un anciano decrepito y un niño con "enfermedad" de héroe, provocó que casi mitad del mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, se hubiera destruido en sus narices y usted no hubiera echo nada al respecto - las palabras del antiguo profesor del pelirrojo, habían sonado fuertes, tan fuertes que el pecoso apostaría todo su dinero que tenía en Gringotts, que Fudge estaba intimidado.

Cornelius lo miro y tratando-muy mal- de disimular su temor, se secó el sudor que le comenzaba a resbalar por la frente - No es necesario que se coloque tan agresivo, Señor Remus - le dijo con un tono de "amabilidad" - Solamente estaba dando mi comentario de lo que el Ministro Scrimgeour había dicho.  
- Así, Scrimgeour - dijo a lo bajo, luego dirigiendo su mirada al actual Ministro de Magia - Buenos días, Ministro.  
Ron se quedo atónico, no podía creer como un hombre que hacía solos unos segundos tenía una cara de puño, ahora la tenía tan amable como una niña de los Boy Scud's.  
Scrimgeour le devolvió el gesto con una de aquellas miradas que siempre solía tener: _Como la de un león viejo y cansado._  
- Señor Lupin - hablo muy cortésmente - Usted que fue profesor de los delincuentes…  
- Si no es mucha molestia, Ministro - le dijo Remus - En mi presencia trate de no decirles delincuentes, suena un poco…tosco.  
Scrimgeour asintió - Esta bien. Usted que fue profesor del señor Potter y del señor Malfoy, ¿Podría explicarme porque tuvieron esa disputa?  
El viejo merodeador asintió - Como no, pues vera: Harry y Malfoy han sido enemigos desde que se vieron en Hogwarts. Siempre discutían y se peleaban cuando el uno no daba su brazo a torcer; no es que sean jóvenes problemas - aclaro el auror - Es solo que no se pueden ver ni en pintura.  
Rufus gruño con desaprobación - Como dije antes de que usted llegara - hablo con una voz gruesa - Aquello lo admito en unos pequeños de 12 o 13 años, pero en personas ya adultas de 22 años, es ¡INAUDITO!  
- Como también es inaudito que usted los juzgue de esa manera - intervino de repente Kingsley Shacklebolt. Miró acribilladoramente a Fudge y luego le sonrió a Scrimgeour.  
- Señor Ministro, si me permite decirle con el debido respeto que usted se merece - aunque era obvio que una persona como él no se merecía ninguna clase de respeto - Creo que también es inaudito la forma como usted los juzga.  
- Hágase a comprender, Shacklebolt - le ordeno el actual Ministro de Magia. El mago alto y de piel negra asintió.  
- Pues vera, no puede comparar a unos jóvenes de 15 o 16 años con unas personas de 22. Es decir, si, se que el comportamiento de Potter y Malfoy no fue el apropiado, y mucho menos si se ve en las circunstancias donde ocurrieron los hechos - Scrimgeour asentía con cada palabra del auror - Pero tampoco puede refutar a creer lo que otras personas le dicen. Los sentimientos de odio hacia una persona van aumentando a medida que se crece, y créame que cuando le digo que el odio que se sienten esos dos actualmente, no es ni una gota del mismo odio comparada que cuando se conocieron - hizo una pausa para ver si alguno de los presentes iba a agregar algo, pero al ver que no fue así, continuó - Uno creé que los odios o envidias que se tienen en la escuela son como lo dice usted "Cosas de niños" y uno pensará que esas "Cosas de niños" van cambiando a medida que el "niño" en cuestión va creciendo. Pero con el paso del tiempo nos damos cuenta que no es así, el odio es un sentimiento que crece como la simpatía o antipatía. Crecen a medida que se conoce más a la persona, a medida que se la trata o se le ve el comportamiento de esta con los demás. Esas pequeñas cosas provocan que aquel odio pequeño se convierta en un odio inmenso, tan inmenso que a veces es muy difícil de controlar - y miro de soslayo a Remus - O también puede suceder que de un momento a otro uno comience a odiar a alguien - y miro de reojo a Fudge, el cual se sintió intimidado - Creció de la noche a la mañana y no sabes como ocurrió. Así es como el odio que se tiene hacia una persona desde pequeño, los dos van creciendo y por extraños motivos que la ciencia muggle no a logrado descifrar, se siguen odiando y hasta peor.  
Toda la perorata de Shacklebolt, le provoco en el actual Ministro un deje de pensamiento.  
- Tiene usted razón, Shacklebolt - asintió - Pero tenga en cuenta que ellos utilizaron su magia en un establecimiento abarrotado de muggles, infringiendo el Decreto del Secreto de los Magos cláusula…  
- No se moleste en decirme la cláusula ni el articulo, señor Ministro - lo cayó el auror - Sí, entiendo a la perfección lo que usted dice y estoy de acuerdo con ello. Pero colóquese un momento en los zapatos de los dos jóvenes: Usted al ver que su agresor lo ataca con una varita, por obvias razones le tiene que responder ¿O no? La naturaleza humana es así, yo te pego y tú respondes igual o peor.

El ministro cayó, por primera vez alguien más tenía la razón y no había sido Albus Dumbledore.  
- ¡Pero, Shacklebolt! - exclamo Rufus - ¿Usted sabe cuantos muggles había en ese lugar? - el negro asintió - Si, aproximadamente unas 40 personas - Scrimgeour asintió.  
- Si, y ¿Sabe la cantidad de magos desmemorizadores que se van a tener que usar para borrarles la memoria a todos esos muggles y que así no recuerden nada de lo acontecido esta tarde? - el auror también asintió.  
- Si, no se olvide que tengo muchos amigos en esa sección.  
- Pues entonces se podrá imaginar la cantidad de trabajo que esos dos jóvenes nos colocaron este fin de semana - hubo un bufido de "_Si como no_" que provenida de Lupin, y Ron reprimió las ganas de reírse.  
- Se que usted es un hombre muy ocupado, Ministro - y Rufus alzó pecho, lo que provoco otro bufido irónico por parte de Lunático - Y se lo que usted les piensa hacer, y no es necesario, de verdad. Mire, ellos son adultos ya maduros, y creo que solo con una pequeña sanción será más que suficiente. Además, recuerde que una chica infiltrada esta en estos momentos muy grave, a perdido litros de sangre y no son muchas sus posibilidades de vida - al escuchar aquellas palabras, el corazón del pelirrojo se acelero, y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, volvía a preocuparse por su amiga.  
- ¿La señorita Granger, verdad? - el auror negro asintió - Sí, la recuerdo muy bien ¿Cómo olvidarla? - eh hizo un gesto extraño con la boca.  
- ¿No le parece ya eso demasiado castigo para el señor Potter? - Scrimgeour lo miro.  
- Pues no se, la verdad - y hubo un bufido de exasperación, pero esta vez por parte de Ron - También debo recordarle que un muggle fue atacado por la maldición "Petrificus" y podría sucederle algo.  
- En el hospital St. Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, nada es imposible, señor Ministro - hablo la voz de una mujer de repente, que al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación desde hacia tres minutos.  
- ¡Tonks! - exclamó Ron, el cual apenas la acababa de ver. La aurora le sonrió.  
- Señor Ministro - hablo de nuevo acercándosele - No sabe lo mucho que Harry esta sufriendo por Hermione, él mismo me pido que averiguara por su estado, y una penalización grande no es justa para alguien que aparte de que esta muy débil, esta demasiado preocupado por la mujer de su vida.  
Al parecer aquella última razón no le toco ni un poquito del frió corazón de león que Rufus tenía, pero lo demás lo había alivianado, no mucho, pero algo es algo.  
- Ponga en consideración todo lo que le hemos dicho, señor Ministro - le dijo Shacklebolt ahora con un tono de voz diferente - Y no los penalice.  
Rufus los observo a todos uno por uno, y luego se detuvo en Ron. El pecoso trago saliva.  
- Antes de que ellos salgan del hospital quiero que me avisen - les ordenó Scrimgeour muy seriamente - Necesito hablar con ellos y que ellos mismo me cuenten la verdadera versión de la historia - y miro de reojo a Ron, el cual se sintió algo incomodo.  
- Pero todo lo que yo le dije es cierto - confesó, tratando de no ser un poco brusco.  
Rufus lo examino de arriba a bajo y luego medio le sonrió - Si, ya se…pero es mejor tener varios pergaminos que uno solo - y acomodándose mejor la túnica, le estrecho la mano a Shacklebolt y luego miro a los demás.  
- ¡Que tengan un buen día! - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse junto con Fudge detrás.

- ¡Ese imbécil es un grosero! - exclamó una molesta Tonks al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de aspecto: Apareció al lado de Lupin una mujer de cabellera roja larga y crespa como el fuego, con ojos dorados como los suyos.  
- Ya clámate, amor - le aconsejó Lunático abrazándola - Igual sin un estrechón de manos de él no a matado a nadie hasta el momento.  
Nymphadora asintió - Si, tienes razón - y suspiro.  
- Solo espero que haya pensado las cosas - hablo Shacklebolt sobresaltando a los presentes - Y que solo sancione a Potter y Malfoy - los demás asintieron.  
- Ron, si quieres puedes ir a ver a Harry - le comentó Tonks - Ya esta despierto y no creo que algún sanador te coloque problemas por eso. Ron les sonrió y retirándose se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba su amigo, pero luego recordó que no sabía donde quedaba, así que dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.  
- Eh… ¿Donde…?  
- Cuarto piso sección de recuperación - le respondió la aurora antes de que el joven terminara de formular la pregunta. Ron le sonrió y se fue.

En la habitación del rubio se sentía un dejo de frío y soledad, como si en vez de estar en un agradable cuarto de un hospital, parecía como si se entrara a un iglú.  
La puerta se abrió y por ella entro la misma sanadora que hacía unas horas había hablado con Malfoy.  
- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó sin si quiera saludarla.  
- Aun la están operando - le respondió algo apenada - Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero fue lo único que pude averiguar.  
Sin poder hacer nada, dio un puño a la mesita de noche que tenía en frente para si quiera liberar un poco su frustración, pero en vez de hacerlo le provoco un dolor indescriptible, ya que esa era su mano lastimada.

--

- Las pulsaciones del corazón ya son normales, sanador - le indicó una joven de cabello lila a Seamus - La sangre que perdió se esta recuperando.  
- Gracias a Merlín - agradeció el joven - Por fin, la paciente esta fuera de peligro.

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió y por ella entro Ronald Weasley.  
- ¡Ron! - exclamó el hombre muy contento de ver a su amigo - ¿Cómo estas?  
- Yo perfecto - le confesó el pecoso - ¿Pero y tu?  
Harry miro su aspecto, pero sonrió - He estado en peores condiciones, créeme.  
- Sí, te creo - Potter rió con su amigo mientras este tomaba una pequeña butaca de un rincón y la acercaba hacia la cama.  
- Al parecer nunca voy a dejar esa manía de visitar los hospitales ¿No? ¿Sabes cuantas veces eh estado ya en este lugar?  
- Ni me lo quiero imaginar - le dijo su amigo.  
Harry rió. Luego recordó a Hermione.  
- Oye, Ron - lo llamó algo apenado.  
- ¿Dime?  
- Este…- balbuceó, no sabía como empezar - ¿Sabes…sabes algo…?  
- ¿Que si se algo de Hermione? - le completó el pelirrojo, este asintió - Pues lo que alcancé a escuchar de Shacklebolt es que todavía la están operando.  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Aun no habían terminado? Eso quería decir que lo que le había provocado a la castaña había sido grave.  
- Pero no te preocupes - lo tranquilizo Ronald - Ella estará bien.

Ron se quedo en la habitación de Harry hasta las once de la noche, se hubiera quedado más tiempo si no hubiera sido por una sanadora mayor que lo había reprendido por no dejar descansar al paciente.  
- ¡Pero es mi amigo, quiero estar con él! - gruñía Ron mientras la sanadora lo arrastraba hacia la puerta por la camisa.  
- Sí, si muy bonito - decía irónicamente - Pero lo puede venir a visitar mañana, ahora él tiene que descansar - y abriendo la puerta lo saco de la habitación - Que tenga buena noche - y le tiro la puerta en sus narices.  
- ¡Vieja loca! - exclamó entre dientes el pelirrojo.  
Luego miro su reloj y yendo hacia la salida, desapareció.

La noche en el hospital para Harry no estaba siendo muy agradable que digamos.  
Veinte minutos después de que la sanadora lo hubiera dejado solo, habían apagado todas las luces y al parecer el era el único que estaba despierto faltando un cuarto para la media noche. Pero es que, ¿Cómo se suponía que durmiera sin saber como se encontraba Hermione?  
Hacía un momento le había preguntado a la sanadora si sabía algo al respecto, pero ella le dijo que no.  
- ¿Entonces para que esta aquí? - se preguntó a lo bajo en medio de la oscuridad.  
Tenía que averiguar algo, tenía que saber como estaba su Hermione, si ya había salido de emergencias o estaba en cuidados intensivos, necesitaba saberlo.  
Cerró los ojos y trato de no pensar en ella, pero cada vez que hacía eso, más pensaba en ella. Sin poder contenerse más se incorporo en la cama, y con todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos fue hacia la puerta-no sin ates agarra su varita mágica-

Puso una mano en la perilla y la giró, le era muy difícil creer que le costara tanto hacer aquello.  
Salió de la habitación e iluminando el camino hacia el corredor, siguió. Con cada paso que daba pareciera como si algún miembro se le fuera a salir, era un dolor insoportable.  
Había transcurrido más o menos media hora después de que había salido de la habitación, cuando llego a la recepción. Se tenía que felicitar a sigo mismo por no haberse demorado más. Abrió el cuadernillo de seguimientos y lo comenzó a leer, pero sentado en el suelo ya que estaba agotado.  
En varios pergaminos escritos con una letra diminuta, alcanzó a leer que en la habitación 459 se encontraba Malfoy con múltiples fracturas, daños en varios huesos y perdida de mucha sangre. Al leer aquello, Potter se sintió satisfecho por su esplendido trabajo.  
Siguió buscando alguna pista que le dijera donde se encontraba Hermione, y cuando estaba apunto de rendirse vislumbro varios papeles que no estaban en el libro y contenían una caligrafía muy conocida. Saco los pergaminos y observo que era la de Seamus. Recordó lo que le había dicho Tonks, así que comenzó a leer el informe:

_La joven Hermione Jane Granger llego al hospital con múltiples cortes y desangrada. Su pulso se estaba perdiendo al igual que los latidos de su corazón. La trasladaron inmediatamente a la sala de emergencias, donde tuvo una transfusión de sangre al estilo muggle y muchos conjuros para quitar la maldición de su cuerpo. Todo el proceso duro aproximadamente 6 horas después de de que la paciente llegara.  
Al parecer fue atacada por la maldición SECTUSEMPRA, comúnmente utilizada por antiguos Mortífagos en tiempos pasados.  
Después de que el proceso fue concluido, se traslado a la paciente al cuarto piso habitación 499, en la sección de: Cuidados Intensivos.  
A pesar de que la transfusión de sangre y los conjuros para dañar la maldición fue todo un éxito, la paciente a un se encuentra en estado critico.  
Firma: Seamus Finnigan, sanador encargado._

Al leer aquello, Harry se sintió desbastado, una mugre por dentro. Si no hubiera desde un principio lanzado aquel maleficio, nada de eso estuviera pasando. o mejor aun, si tan solo se hubiera calmado y comprendido que Hermione se merecía ser feliz, así hubiera sido al lado de la peor sabandija del mundo. O no, para haber prevenido todo eso desde un principio, hubiera perdonado a Hermione y asunto arreglado.  
"_Todo es tu culpa, Harry_" le decía aquella vocecilla que en los momentos menos oportunos aparecía "_Todo es tu culpa_"  
- ¡Lo se, lo se! - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡LO SE!

* * *

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

_**Wenas, wenas a todos...  
Ps primero que nada quiero disculparme ps por lo anteriormente dicho en el chap, no me referia necesariament a RPP, solo a los fics k me facinan que ya no actualizan, y sí, se que uno tiene otra vida apart d escribir (**me incluyo**) pero yo he hablado con ellos y me dicen que ya no les da ganas seguir escribiendo x todo lo que paso...y bueno, me da rabia porque no me gusta que las cosas queden inconclusas, no por nada más. Si malentendieron el mensaje anterior, sorry, les ofresco disculpas.**_

**_Anteriormente no pude actualizar (y eso que los capitulos ya los tengo dsde hace huuu) porque estaba muy ocupada con las cosas de la prepa, y más porque ya estaba terminando ultimo año y el problema para buscar una carrera a estudiar y las posibilidades que se te aparecen y no sabes cual es la mejor y bla bla bla, por ende no pude subir los chaps, pero ahora que ya se que voy a estudiar, jejeje...y que estoy en vacaciones, pues subire cada día o dos días un chap nuevo hasta estar al paso en potterfics..._**

**_REWS:_**

_**alduu.  
**_

Hola alduu, me elegro k t haya gustado el chap, y ps nada, creo que tendrás que aguantar un poquito más el H/D (creeme, para mi tambien es dificil, jejeje) pero veras que es por una buena causa...  
Besos cdt y nos leeremos luego!

**Hergranger  
**

Hola Her.  
Ps primero que nada, grax por tus palabras, y segundo, obvio no me enojo, que, me ves cara de umbriged?? jejeje no, no, acepto toda clase de comentarios, y te entiendo, obvio cansa leer una y otra ves los ultimo capitulos d una misma historia cuando el autor/a actualiza cada 6 meses ¬¬, te entiendo porque a mi me a pasado muuuchisisimas veces, y si, va perdiendo un poco como la escencia apesar d que el fic sea el mejor de todos (como muchos d los que leo) y no estoy reprochando nada, como lo aclare en el comentario de arriba, ni muchos menos estoy diciendo, dejenmes más rews!! no, solo me referia a las historias que leo y jamas la continuaron ¬¬ muy buenas x cierto...pero po nada más...  
mente gracias x tu com,entario, t cuidas y nos leemos luego...

bye!

_**Saludos**_

_**Emma.**_

_Travesura realizada_

_**¡¡**NOX!!_


	23. Recupérate Hermione

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**23  
Recupérate Hermione**

_(Didicado a esos maravillosos amigos que conocí en el cole. ¡Exitos, chicos!)_

Al día siguiente el moreno se tuvo que aguantar la perorata de la sanadora a cargo de su cuidado, diciéndole que no había sido nada prudente lo que hizo anoche, y que si algo hubiera salido mal seguramente en esos momentos estarían en su velorio.  
- Pero no es para tanto - decía algo fastidiado, ya que nunca le había gustado que lo regañaran por cosas tan insignificantes.  
- ¿Qué no es para tanto? - repitió furiosa la sanadora - Usted esta con múltiples heridas, muy débil porque fue atacado por un expelliarmus y además perdió un poco de sangre debido al impacto - le comento la mujer - ¿Y me dice que no es para tanto?  
- ¡Pero es que necesitaba saber como estaba Hermione! - se defendió el ojiverde - ¡Y como usted no me dijo donde estaba!  
- Pues no sabía - le dijo la sanadora algo enojada - Y si me disculpa señor Potter, tengo que atender a pacientes que si se dejan consentir - y mirándolo rudamente, salió de la habitación.  
Harry bufo con exasperación. ¡Necesitaba ver a Hermione!

En la sala de espera del quinto piso se encontraban Lupin, Tonks y Shacklebolt, los cuales tomaban una humeante taza de café ofrecida por una brujita rechoncha y de túnica blanca.  
Mientras conversaban, se les acercó Ron junto con Luna y su hija Dulce en brazos.  
- ¡Ron! - lo saludo Lupin - Luna…pero ¿Esta es su hija? - la rubia asintió.  
- Hola profesor, Lupin. Y si, es nuestra hija. Se llama Dulce.  
- ¡Huy pero si le queda perfecto el nombre! - exclamó Tonks encantada con la bebé.  
- Hola chicos - los saludo Shacklebolt. Ron le devolvió el gesto y Luna también, aunque algo cohibida ya que no lo conocía muy bien.  
- Ron me contó ayer lo que sucedió - dijo Luna algo angustiada - ¿Y como se encuentra Harry y Hermione?  
- Pues Harry está bien - le contestó Lupin - Pero lo que respecta a Hermione, creo que esta en la sala de cuidados intensivos del cuarto piso.  
- ¡Oh, no! Pobrecita - exclamó Luna - ¿Y ustedes creen que la pueda ir a ver?  
- No se, tienes que hablar con el sanador a cargo - le comentó Tonks.  
- ¿Y quien es? - preguntó.  
- ¡YO! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que los dos jóvenes reconocieron al instante.  
- ¡Seamus! - exclamaron los chicos.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - quiso saber Luna muy curiosa.  
- De vacaciones - bromeó el ojinegro - No mentiras, trabajo aquí Luna - Luna lo miro y sonrió.  
- ¿Y no me digas que tu eres esposa del loco de Ron? - le preguntó al ver a la nena que llevaba en brazos la mujer, la cual tenía mucho parentesco de los susodichos.  
La rubia asintió - Si, me casé con el demente de Ronald Weasley.  
- ¡Oye! - exclamó el pecoso algo ofendido - Más respeto con tu marido.  
- Si como sea - dijo la mujer sin mucha importancia. Desde hacia meses para acá la relación entre esos dos se estaba deteriorando, y al parecer Ron no se daba cuenta de ello.  
- ¿Y como se encuentra Hermione, Seamus? - quiso saber el pelirrojo algo preocupado.  
Seamus vacilo unos instantes antes de responder- Pues…- balbuceó - Este…ya esta fuera de peligro - les dijo tratando de sonreír - Pero…  
- ¿Pero que? - repitió la rubia, estaba algo nerviosa.  
- Es que…con la maldición que recibió pues…perdió muchos litros de sangre y a pesar de que le hicimos una transfusión, aun se encuentra muy débil.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir a un no esta fuera de peligro? - le preguntó Ron. Seamus asintió.  
- ¡¿Pero como es posible?! - exclamó Luna - Si con la transfusión se debía recuperar. El joven volvió asentir.  
- Si, ya se. Pero es que tiene que comprender que la sangre de Hermione y la de todos los hijos de muggles que nacen con magia, es muy diferente a la de un mago de sangre limpia o de sangre mestiza.  
- ¿ósea que es posible que la señorita Granger muera? - intervino Shacklebolt sobresaltando a los jóvenes.  
Finnigan negó - La verdad no lo se - confesó algo apenado - Pero ojala que no se así.  
Se formo un silencio incomodo en medio de la sala de espera, era un silencio lleno de angustia y desesperación.  
- Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que firmar unos pergaminos - les comentó el sanador algo cohibido.  
Antes de que Seamus se retirara, Luna lo llamo - ¡Seamus! - este giro sobre sus talones y la observo.  
- ¿Podemos ir a verla? - su antiguo compañero de escuela la miro, y reflexionando un poco accedió.  
- Esta bien, pero solo puede entrar uno a verla, y si no es mucha molestia no se demoren tanto - y sonriéndoles, desapareció.

Luna bajo al cuarto piso y se digirió a la sala de Cuidados Intensivos. Busco la habitación Numero 499 y entro en ella.  
Conectada mediante varios instrumentos médicos muggles, y sobreviviendo con diversos conjuros y hechizos, se encontraba la dulce castaña, que viéndola en ese estado su sonrisa se había borrado.  
Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, la rubia se acercó a la cama y la miro con pena.  
- Hermione - dijo en un hilo de voz. Le dolía verla en ese estado. A pesar de que en Hogwarts no habían sido las mejores amigas, ahora después de 5 años la vida les había dado una oportunidad para que se conocieran, y la chica estaba conociendo a la verdadera Hermione.  
- Hermy - volvió a repetir, sentándose ahora en una pequeña butaca al lado de su cama - Recupérate pronto - le decía tratando de recuperar su compostura - Mira que seguramente Harry esta sufriendo mucho por tu estado. Si, se que el también te hizo sufrir pero…no solo Harry esta angustiado. Todos los estamos, y solo queremos verte recompuesta otra vez.  
Sabía que por más que le hablara, la castaña no iba a responderle, y es que era tan agobiante ver a un amigo tuyo acostado sobre una cama de un hospital sobreviviendo gracias a maquinas que a inventado el propio hombre, sin poder si quiera utilizar su cuerpo.  
Y es que era tan frustrante no ver ni un signo de vida, ni un movimiento, ni escuchar alguna palabra.  
Varias lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de la bella rubia, con delicadeza se las limpió y levantándose de donde estaba, observo a Hermione.  
- No me pudo quedar mucho tiempo - le decía con la voz entre cortada - pero te prometo que vendré acompañada Harry, para ver si así te recuperas pronto - y dándole un beso de despedida en la frente, salió del cuarto.

Camino hacia la salida y luego subió al quinto piso. En la sala de espera se encontraban a un las mismas personas que había dejado hacía 5 minutos, cuando visualizo a su esposo corrió a su encuentro.  
- ¡Luna! - exclamó el pelirrojo algo asustado - ¿Pero que te…? -aunque no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que su esposa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.  
- Es…es horrible…ho…horrible, Ron - le comentaba la rubia entre sollozos - Verla ahí, sin moverse, sin decir ni una sola…sola palabra…sin poder…poder si-siquiera a-abrir los o-ojos…sin mirarte, sin-sin escu-escucharte…es como…como, como S-si Es-estuviera…mu-muerta…¡Muerta!  
Las palabras de Luna alarmaron-más de lo que estaban-a los presentes. A Tonks se le aguaron los ojos, y apara ocultar sus lágrimas busco el hombro de Remus.  
Shacklebolt, que parecía un hombre fuerte, trago saliva y se oculto tras el Profeta, seguramente para que no vieran aquel liquido salido surcar por su rostro.  
Por otra parte, Ron y Remus trataban en lo posible de no soltar el llanto, de no mostrarse preocupados, para con la simple razón de que sus amadas no se mortificaran más.  
- Cálmate, Luna - le aconsejaba Ron dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda - Tu depresión no le hará nada bien a Dulce - y como si aquello fuera una cura automática, la rubia se retiro del pelirrojo y fue a buscar a su bebé, la cual estaba en el regazo de Shacklebolt.  
- Hermione no va a morir, ¿Verdad que no, Remus? - le preguntaba Tonks al oído del licántropo.  
El ojidorado no sabía que responderle, es que ni el estaba seguro de si la castaña se iba a recuperar pronto.  
Todos estaban angustiados, incluso Ron, que días atrás estaba despreciando con todo su corazón a Granger.

El moreno estaba desesperado, más desesperado de lo que se encontraba veinte minutos atrás. No sabía que hacer, es que no lo dejaban hacer nada. Había intentado salir del cuarto para ir a ver a Hermione, pero la maldita de la sanadora le había lanzado un hechizo a la puerta para que no la abriera.  
A pesar de que había utilizado todos los contra hechizos que le habían enseñado en Hogwarts, no sirvió, al parecer aquella magia sobrepasaba la de él.  
- ¡MALDITA SEA! - exclamaba angustiado. Comenzó a tirar todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino: Un jarrón, un directorio y unos pergaminos que se encontraban en la mesita de noche, llevaron del bulto.  
- ¡MALDITA SEA! - frustrado, sin poder hacer nada y querer realizar mucho, se desplomó sobre el suelo, y diversas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mojando las vendas y curas que su rostro traía. Aquel líquido salino se colaba por los orificios de las vendas, provocando que los cortes en su rostro le ardieran. Pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba ver a Hermione, le urgía verla y saber como estaba, tenía que acompañarla, tenía que estar con ella.  
- ¡Hermione! - decía en un sollozo - ¡Amor…quiero estar contigo MALDITA SEA, saber como te encuentras….quiero acompañarte, estar a tu lado…a tu lado!  
No podía creer que una mujer lo estuviera destrozando tanto, ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort pudo destruirlo, y ahora una joven de ojos marrones, bucles castaños, piel tersa, labios rojos como la sangre y un cuerpo excepcional, le desmoronaba el alma.  
¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quizás la estuviera amando como la amo años atrás? Sí, seguro era eso, no cabía duda, porque ¿Qué más sería si no eso? Harry Potter se había enamorado, sentía amor por la que años atrás fue su mejor amiga, y la que hacía un mes había discutido con ella.  
Ya no le importaba lo que Hermione hubiera echo o no en su pasado, igual, pasado era pasado y ahora había que vivir el presente. Y no podía soportar ver un presente sin ella, sin sus besos, sin sus abrazos, sin sus caricias, sin su Hermione.  
Era tan agobiante ver un futuro sin ella, es que para Harry Potter en esos momentos futuro no iba a ser futuro sin su Hermione, y ahora el presente no era presente si la castaña se encontraba en las condiciones en las que estaba.  
Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar con horror la escena que ocasionó todo eso: …l, lanzando el Sectusempra, Malfoy bloqueándolo y la maldición devolviéndose. Ella, interceptándose en medio de la maldición y el, y luego ella de nuevo cayendo con mucho dolor hacia el suelo.  
Había sido toda su culpa, toda su maldita culpa.  
En esos momentos no podía echarle la culpa a alguien más-como acostumbraba hacer-si no que se tenía que aguantar aquel sentimiento cargando sobre su cuerpo, sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

ºH/Hº

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su casa, organizando su cuarto, cuando sonó el teléfono.  
Dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de noche, levantó el auricular.  
- ¿Bueno? - preguntó algo molesta. A la joven pelirroja le incomodaba mucho que la molestaran mientras estaba haciendo sus quehaceres, y más a la manera Muggle.  
- Gin lamento molestarte, pero - la voz de Luna sonaba angustiada.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la menor de los Weasley olvidando por completo su mal genio repentino - ¿Le sucedió algo a Ron?  
Luna no contestó al instante, se tomo unos minutos para hacerlo.  
- ¡LUNA! - la llamó una desesperada pelirroja. Al otro lado del auricular la rubia pegó un respingo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - le volvió a preguntar la chica.  
Luna carraspeó - Pues...Es ¡Hermione! - dijo, en un hilo de voz.  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - si quiera no era de su hermano.  
- Esta en San Mungo, ayer fue traída a emergencias porque Harry y Malfoy tuvieron una disputa y ella fue atacada por una maldición.  
- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero que sucedió?  
- Lo único que se es que esta en Cuidados Intensivos…Oh Ginny, vieras como esta la pobrecita, es tan triste verla.  
- Ya voy para ya, Luna, junto con Neville - le comunicó la pelirroja casi automáticamente - Y no llores más ¿Esta bien? - y colgando el auricular, bajó hacia la sala.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, por fin el platinado logró incorporarse en la cama, aguantando el dolor insoportable de sus heridas.  
- ¡Maldito Cara Rajada! - exclamaba mientras bajaba un pie de la cama - ¡Esta me la vas a pagar y bien caro!  
Luego de que su cuerpo completo estuviera fuera de la cama, miro hacia la puerta.  
Cuando fue a dar un paso para caminar, emitió un alarido de dolor que si estuviera en la antigua Casa de los Gritos los aldeanos creería que era un hombre lobo.  
Ahora había otra dificultad: Caminar hacia la puerta. ¿Como lo podía hacer si cada vez que movía un centímetro su pie, sentía como si todos los miembros se le descolgaran? Realmente esa iba a ser Misión imposible.

No había tenido ni idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero al parecer lo consiguió. Ya se encontraba rumbo a la habitación de la castaña, y a pesar de las quejas y dolores, estaba feliz.  
Varios sanadores pasaron por su lado, pero gracias al campo de invisibilidad que creó (los dos años como Mortífago le sirvieron de amucho para aprender magia negra) no lo lograron ver.  
Llegó a la habitación 499, y entrando en ella observo a Hermione.  
Quitándose el campo de invisibilidad se acerco a su cama y le tocó el rostro.  
- Mi Hermione - le decía en un hilo de voz - Recupérate pronto, que quiero que nos vallamos a vivir juntos - le quedo observando los rasguños y moretones que tenía en el rostro, y una rabia indescriptible lo invadió.  
- ¡Estas así por culpa de Potter! - exclamó con furia - Pero ese maldito me las va a pagar, no te preocupes amor, que esto no se queda así.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja observó con asco y asombro la presencia del platinado.  
- ¿Que demonios crees que haces aquí, Malfoy? -le preguntó con desprecio - ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!  
Draco la miro socarronamente - ¡Hola, Weasley, hace años que no te veía! Estas guapísima - y mojo sus fríos labios con su lengua.  
La pecosa lo miro con asco - ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, Malfoy! ¿O quieres que llame a seguridad?  
- ¡Hujujuuiiii! - exclamó - Mira que miedo tengo, estoy temblando del susto.  
Ginny sacó su varita, y acercándosele amenazadoramente la apunto hacia su pecho.  
- Mira que no tengo mala puntería - le comentó con altivez - Y muy rara vez eh fallado a tan corta distancia.  
Malfoy la observo por un momento y luego se rió.  
- Weasley, Weasley, la pequeña Weasley. Linda pero jodida ¿No? - y se volvió a reír, lo que causo la sacada de cabales de la pecosa.  
- Es mejor que te vallas, porque no quiero lanzarte un encantamiento enfrente de Hermione - le advirtió peligrosamente.  
- Quiero que sepas que no me intimidan tus amenazas, Weasley - le dijo Draco con su peculiar tono de arrastrar las palabras - Y mucho menos me voy a ir solo porque una chiquilla como tu me lo dice.  
- Malfoy, si no te vas…- comenzó a decir la menor de los Weasley.  
- Si no me voy ¿Qué? ¿Me vas hacer algo? - las palabras arrogantes eh irónicas del platinado, producía en Ginny una ira indescriptible.  
- ¡Es mejor que te largues! - le exclamó fastidiada - O si no…  
En ese momento la puerta se volvió abrir, y por ella entro la sanadora que estaba a cargo de Malfoy.  
- ¡Joven, Malfoy! - exclamó furiosa, al parecer sin darse cuenta todavía de la presencia de Ginny - ¡¿Que cree que…!? Luego miro con sorpresa a la pelirroja.  
- ¡Jovencita, hágame el favor de bajar inmediatamente esa varita mágica! - le ordenó explosivamente - ¿Es que acaso no sabe que esta en un hospital?  
Ginny la miro algo abochornada y guardando su varita como niña regañada, asintió.  
- Si ya se - comenzó a defenderse - Pero es que no pude soportar al ver a ese - y miro con todo el veneno que pudo cargar en su mirada a Draco - Estar aquí en la habitación de mi amiga.  
Hubo un bufido de exasperación y sarcasmo por parte del platinado. La sanadora lo miro elocuente y luego volvió su vista hacia la joven pelirroja.  
- Pero ese no es un buen motivo para sacar la varita ¿Es que acaso no sabe las reglas que tenemos en San Mungo? Ningún visitante puede traer su varita, y si la trae tiene que estar con un código de seguridad para prevenir incidentes.  
Ginny agacho la cabeza - No lo sabía - confesó con sinceridad.  
- Obviamente no lo sabía, porque si fuera así no hubiera sacado esa cosa - y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - Hágame el favor de retirarse del cuarto - le ordeno con autoridad.  
Ginny negó - No señora, no me iré - le dijo muy decidida.  
La sanadora arqueó las cejas - ¿Cómo que no se irá? - repitió incrédula - ¿Es acaso sorda o que? ¡Retírese de la habitación ahora mismo, señorita!  
Una vez más la Weasley negó - No, lo siento mucho pero no me iré sin antes ver a Hermione.  
- Pues ya la vio, se esta recuperando ¡Ahora vallase! - la chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y fulmino con la mirada a la sanadora. Le importaba un bledo si se veía muy infantil, en esos momentos tenía mucha ira.  
Antes de abrir la puerta le lanzó una última mirada a Malfoy cargada de veneno, y colocando una mano en la perilla salió del cuarto. Azoto la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y salió de la sala.  
- ¡Pero que chica tan maleducada! - exclamó la sanadora viendo el sitio donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba Ginny. Luego poso su mirada en el platinado - Con respecto a usted señor Malfoy, hágame el favor de regresar al cuarto.  
- ¡Pero usted no me pude obligar! - le espetó tratando de no sonar altanero - Yo ya no soy un niño.  
- Lo sé- admitió la sanadora - Y como mínimo yo le llevo cuatro años, pero aquí yo soy la autoridad, y le guste o no tiene que obedecerme. Así que regresemos al cuarto - y apareciendo de la nada una silla de ruedas, poso a Malfoy en ella y lo dirigió de nuevo a su habitación (N/A: Huuuu lo llevan como niño chiquito…jajaja)

Después del pequeño incidente en la habitación de Hermione que sucedió con Malfoy y Ginny, a la joven pelirroja no la dejaron visitar a su antigua compañera de escuela hasta que la castaña estuviera en la sala de recuperación.  
- ¡pero es injusto! - exclamaba una molesta Weasley en la sala de espera. Eran las nueva de la mañana del día siguiente, y como de costumbre se encontraban en la sala Luna, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Neville y la joven pelirroja, esperando las buenas nuevas sobre la recuperación de la ojimarrón.  
- Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Además, Malfoy no tenía nada que hacer en la habitación de Hermione.  
- Sí - asintió Ron muy molesto, sus orejas se estaban poniendo colocaras - Malfoy no tenía que estar en la habitación de Hermione, ni que fuera su amigo.  
Los demás asintieron.  
- Pero tienen que comprender - intervino Shacklebolt - Que el joven Malfoy estaba preocupado por la señorita Granger.  
Ginny bufó - ¡Preocupado mi abuelita! …l lo único que quiere es acostarse con Hermione, nada más.  
Por una parte la pelirroja tenía razón, pero por otra… ¿Será que al platinado ya se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer suya a la castaña después de conocerla más a fondo? Seguramente el tiempo lo diría todo.

Reuniéndose con ellos llegaron el Señor y la Señora Weasley, informados por Lupin.  
- Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió - hablo Molly con una voz algo quebrada - Y no lo pudimos creer. Después de todo lo que sucedió con Hermione, pensé que no la perdonaría, pero esto es un castigo de Merlín.  
- Cálmate, Molly - la tranquilizo Lupin - Hermione se esta recuperando.  
- Sí, por eso no se preocupe - le confirmó Tonks, sonriente. Aquel día llevaba una túnica color turquesa que le hacia juego con los ojos esmeraldas y el cabello turquesa que llevaba en esos momentos.  
- ¡Remus! - lo saludo Arthur haciendo notar su presencia - ¡Que gusto de verte! Has tenido mucho trabajo por estos días ¿Eh? - el licántropo asintió.  
- Sí, a pesar de que el legado oscuro termino, no creas que el ajetreo para los aurores también. Hay algunos pillos que quieren hacer de las suyas y convertirse en el nuevo Voldemort del siglo XXI.  
EL SE—OR Weasley rió por el comentario - Si me imagino, ¿Y como vas con Tonks? - Remus miro instintivamente a la metamorfomaga y por mecánica, sonrió.  
- Pues muy bien, gracias a dios - y volvió a sonreír - La verdad Tonks es una chica estupenda.  
- Perfecta para ti - y el auror se ruborizo un poco.  
- ¿Ya hablaste con ella? - le preguntaba Ron a su hermanita menor. Los dos Weasley se habían retirado un poco de los demás, para conversar a gusto sobre un tema familiar.  
- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me le acerque si ni si quiera me dirige la palabra?! - le espetó la pecosa algo brava.  
- ¡Oye, no es conmigo con quien tienes el problema! - le recordó su hermano un tanto ofendido - Solo te estoy haciendo una sugerencia, pero si no la quieres tomar…  
- Mamá es muy explosiva, no le puedes decir algo por ya esta armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua - comenzó a decir la Joven.  
- Igual que tú - comentó Ron, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su hermana, opto por quedarse callado.  
- Bueno si, es igual a mí. Y ese es el problema, no se como acercármele sin que me agreda y yo la agreda a ella.  
Ron se quedo pensando, al parecer por primera vez se estaba tomando algo en serio.  
- Yo opino que la llames ahora que están en un hospital, mi madre nunca gritaría aquí - Ginny se quedo reflexionando sobre la idea.  
- Sí, puede que funcione.

Una joven de cabellera negra, ojos negros con rasgos asiáticos y un cuerpo espectacular, entraba por la puerta principal de San Mungo.  
Aquel día traía puesto una falda rosa de tela jean, una blusa escotada color blanca con una diadema sobre su cabellera que le hacia juego con la blusa. Unas sandalias doradas y un bolso del mismo color.  
En las manos llevaba lo que parecía un obsequio, junto con una enorme tarjeta viviente.  
- Buenos días señorita - saludo la mujer a la recepcionista. La recepcionista la observo con envidia.  
- ¿Qué desea? - le pregunta sin prestarle mucha atención.  
- ¿Me podría informar sobre el estado de Harry Potter? - pregunta la oriental muy ansiosa.  
La recepcionista mira con mala gana una agenda - Habitación 457, cuarto piso, sala de recuperación - responde molesta.  
La joven la mira y le sonríe - Gracias - es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer.

--

Estas en la habitación de un hospital, tu cuerpo esta algo débil pero eso no te importa. Cada vez que la sanadora entra es para darte una reprimenda de lo que hiciste noches atrás, pero te sientes satisfecho de que Hermione este sana y salva, así fuera en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos.  
Acostado en la misma posición en la que estas hace horas, notas como la perilla de la puerta se comienza a mover, y ruegas con todas tus fuerzas de que no sea la sanadora.  
Sonríes al ver que no es la sanadora, pero te sorprendes al mismo tiempo.  
- ¡Cho! - exclamas sin saber si ponerte feliz o no - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntas algo curioso.  
La oriental te mira coqueta y se acerca a ti - Nada, solo es que me entere lo que te ocurrió - le comenta dejando un obsequio envuelto en papel pergamino rojo.  
- Te traje un obsequió - te dice dándote una tarjeta viviente.  
Miras la tarjeta y el obsequio que esta envuelto.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntas algo curioso.  
La chica solo te sonríe - Para que te recuperes pronto - te confiesa.  
Abres la tarjeta viviente y te ves a ti mismo saludarte, con una varita en una mano y una Snitch en la otra, al tiempo que te guiña un ojo.  
- ¿Te gusta? - te pregunta la joven más coqueta que antes.  
Tú asientes - Si, esta muy bonito - luego miras el paquete - ¿Y que hay en el paquete? - Cho te mira y abriendo el paquete por ti, te lo deja sobre tu regazo.  
- ¿Un implemento para el Quidditch ultimo modelo? - preguntas algo asombrado.  
La oriental asiente - Sí, se que eres buscador de los Chuddley Cannons y pues…vi apropiado regalarte esto, ya que casi vuelve la temporada y de seguro lo necesitarás.  
Le sonríes de nuevo y en forma de agradecimiento le das un caramelo que hay sobre la mesa - Se que es poca cosa, pero fue lo único que encontré - te excusas al ver el rostro de la chica.  
Cho te vuelve a sonreír y toma el caramelo, no sin antes rozar tu mano. Te sientes incomodo como si fueras un niño chiquito, y dejando la tarjeta viviente sobre la mesita, te incorporas un poco sobre la cama.  
- ¿Y que has hecho? - le preguntas a la mujer al ver que no coloca tema de conversación.  
La ojinegra te mira y responde - ¡Pensarte! - te comenta de una manera poco común.  
Sientes como todos los colores se te suben al rostro, y tratas de sonreírle.  
- A si, la próxima temporada jugaremos con los Tornados - le comentas al recordar la ficción de la chica por aquel equipo.  
Chang te sonríe de nuevo - ¿En serio? - te pregunta sin podérsela creer - Huao, no me lo voy a perder - y puedes notar en su mirada un dejo de bastante coquetería, demasiada para tu gusto.  
- Me contaron que el impacto que recibiste fue horrible - te comenta la muchacha luego de un corto periodo de silencio. Asientes cansino - Si, pero la que si esta mal es Hermione - y al decir aquel nombre puedes notar el cambio tan brusco en el rostro de la joven.  
- Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba que estaba Granger - dice algo molesta - Bueno, y… ¿Cómo vas con ella? - al parecer la pregunta que hace es con un tono de hipocresía, que era muy bien fingida.  
- Pues…la verdad estamos un poco distanciados - al escuchar aquello, Cho se coloca de nuevo feliz, y te das cuenta que su sonrisa vuelve a la cara.  
- A que pena - dice sin sentirlo ni un poco - Bueno, pero seguro encontraras a una chica que te valore de verdad - y puedes notar en su tono de voz, que habla específicamente de ella.  
La quedas mirando por unos momentos y mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro.

ººººººººº

Los días pasaron y cuando Harry menos se dio cuenta, ya se habían cumplido dos semanas desde su llegada a San Mungo.  
Sus lecciones se habían recuperado del todo gracias a las pociones dadas por la sanadora a cargo, y sus energías lo volvieron a invadir.  
A las doce y cuarto, la sanadora a cargo de su cuidado le comunico que ya se podía ir.  
- Ya todo en la resección esta listo - le informó - Y su instalación en el hospital fue pagada.  
- ¿Por quien? - quiso saber el ojiverde.  
- Por un tal Remus Lupin - y sonriéndole, salió de la habitación.  
Salió de la habitación con una pequeña valija en la mano, la cual contenía una carga pequeña de ropa mientras se encontraba en el hospital.  
Afuera del cuarto lo esperaba Tonks.  
- ¡Hola, Harry! - lo saludo con su típico todo habitual - Me alegro mucho que te dieran de alta.  
El moreno asintió - Sí, a mí también - y luego miro instintivamente hacia la sala de Cuidados Intensivos.  
- Tonks - la llamó - ¿Y sabes como sigue Hermione? - la metamorfomaga lo miro con unos ojos color azul celeste - Pues lo que tengo entendido es que ya la trasladaron a la sala de recuperación - le comentó - Y hay es más fácil el acceso de las personas.  
Al escuchar aquello, el rostro de Harry se le ilumino.  
- ¿Y cuando crees que podré verla?  
- Hoy mismo si quieres - le respondió la aurora al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba con la valija.  
- En la sala de espera se encuentran el Señor y la Señora Weasley, muy preocupados por ti - le comento Nymphadora - A Molly casi le da un infarto al saber que hoy te iban a dar de alta, por fin.  
Harry le sonrió y los dos se encaminaron hacia el primer piso.  
Aparte del Señor y la Señora Weasley, se encontraban Ron, Luna-junto con su hija dulce- Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lavender, Dean, Parvati y Remus Lupin. Al ver a este último el joven se le acerco antes de que lo sofocaran con abrazos y estrechados de manos.  
- ¡Profesor Lupin! - exclamó el muchacho muy contento de verlo.  
- ¡Harry! - exclamó a su vez el licántropo - Me alegro que estés bien. El moreno asintió.  
- Sí, a mi también. Y Profesor Lupin, gracias por pagar la cuenta en el hospital - le agradeció de corazón - En serio, no tenía que hacerlo.  
- Se que no tenía - confesó el ojidorado - Pero quería hacerlo - una sonrisa en el rostro del peliazabache surco.  
En esos momentos se les acerco el Señor y la Señora Weasley.  
- ¡Harry, querido! - lo llamó Molly con su tono de voz tan familiar - ¡Me alegro mucho que estés bien! - y al instante le dio uno de aquellos abrazos asfixiantes que eran tan comunes en ella.  
- S-sí, eh…M-me…A-alegra v-verla a us-usted también - le respondió entrecortado por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.  
- Ya, ya, déjalo Molly - la reprendió su marido al ver que Potter se estaba asfixiando - ¡Que no lo mato la varita, ahora lo vas a ser tu! - la Señora Weasley se retiro de Harry algo abochornada pero enfadada con su marido.  
- ¡Tu sabes que eso sería lo ultimo que haría! - le espetó indignada yendo hablar con Tonks.  
Arthur la vio irse tan pomposamente que no aguanto las ganas de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Luego vio a Harry y le dio un estrecho de manos.  
- ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Harry! - exclamó el Señor Weasley feliz por su presencia.  
- Créame Señor Weasley, me eh visto peor en otras ocasiones.  
Mientras conversaba con el padre Weasley, aparecieron en medio de la sala el ex Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge y el actual Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour. Todos al verlos pararon sus conversaciones tan amenas y los observaron con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Buenos días - saludo Rufus con un tono que se captaba de inmediato que solo lo había echo por cortesía - Gracias Kingsley por llamarme - agregó el Ministro al ver a Shacklebolt parado en un rincón de la sala.  
Tonks dio un bufido de exasperación y se cruzo de brazos, al tiempo que Lupin, el señor y la señora Weasley ponían los ojos en blanco.  
Luna prefirió prestarle más atención en esos momentos a su hija Dulce que a Rufus. Lavender y Parvati por su parte seguían conversando, importándoles un bledo quien había llegado. Dean vio más divertido una revista de Quidditch mágico que la llegada de los Ministros.  
Harry observó a Rufus Scrimgeour con cara de poco amigos, al tiempo que recordaba hechos no muy interesantes en su juventud con aquel hombre.  
Scrimgeour al notar su presencia se dirigió hacia el, y en esos momentos el moreno deseo ser invisible.  
- ¡Harry Potter! - exclamó con aquella voz tan "poca" fiable en el - ¡Que gusto me da verte!  
- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo - le espetó el muchacho muy serio. Sinceramente volvía a verse el verdadero Harry Potter.  
Fudge abrió los ojos como platos y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza - Sinceramente Potter…- fue lo único que alcanzó el joven moreno a leer en los labios de Cornelius.  
- Potter, necesito hablar contigo - le comunicó Scrimgeour como si hace unos momentos no hubiera pasado nada.  
Harry asintió - Pero a solas - pidió al ver a los presentes.  
Harry volvió a sentir, y cansino lo siguió.  
- ¿Has visto al señor Malfoy? - le preguntó serio.  
- ¿Cree que soy su guarda espalda o algo por el estilo? - preguntó a su vez el peliazabache tratando de no sonar tosco.  
Rufus movió la cabeza - No, claro no - afirmo - Solo preguntaba, ya que pues…  
- ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? - intervino una voz en la lejanía. Al voltear los dos hombres vieron a Draco Malfoy acercarse con paso lento.  
Harry lo observo fulminándolo con la mirada, "Lastima que te salvaste" pensó con rabia.  
- ¡Así, el hombre que buscaba! - exclamó el Ministro dándole un estrechón de manos - Muy bien, ya que están los dos, vamos directamente al grano.  
Malfoy y Potter se miraron, por una fracción de segundo se asesinaron con las miradas pero luego las alivianaron.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - quiso saber el moreno.  
- Pues verán -comenzó a explicar el Ministro de Magia de una manera que sonara jocoso - Es sobre aquel asuntillo en el Café Missu.  
Draco y Harry carraspearon y vacilaron un poco.  
-Tengo entendido que se atacaron primero físicamente y luego con sus varitas.  
- ¡El que me ataco primero fue Potter! - espetó Malfoy antes de que alguien dijera algo.  
- ¡Pero fue él quien me insito hacerlo! - exclamaba a su vez Harry tratándose de defenderse.  
Rufus al ver que los dos hombres se iban a colocar a pelear, levantó las manos en sinónimo de calma.  
- Muy bien, muy bien - exclamó -Los dos tranquilos. Se que podemos hablar de esto como personas civilizadas que somos - Draco dio un bufido de exasperación y Harry se rió irónicamente.  
- ¿Me pueden contar que sucedió, por favor? - les pidió Rufus algo cortes.  
Harry fue el primero en hablar - Bueno pues me encontraba en el café Missu con Ron - al decir aquello una risita burlona salió de la boca de Malfoy. Potter lo fulmino con la mirada - Y pues - continuó girando los ojos - Vi que Malfoy estaba con Hermione y…  
- ¿Entonces todo este lió fue por la señorita Granger? - quiso saber el Ministro. Potter negó.  
- ¡No! Si me deja hablar quizás pueda sacar sus deducciones - le espetó un tanto molesto. Scrimgeour lo apremió a que continuara.  
- Pues bien, vi a Malfoy y a Hermione juntos. No puedo negar que me dio rabia al verlos, así que fue a donde estaban ellos y…  
- Y estábamos de lo más de bien - interrumpió el platinado - Hasta que este llego y nos arruino la fiesta.  
- Malfoy, si no te importa estoy hablando yo - le espetó Harry. Draco bufo y se cruzo de brazos como un niño chiquito.  
- El caso - prosiguió Harry - Fue que Malfoy comenzó agredirme y yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Así que le dio lo que se merecía - concluyo muy satisfecho por su respuesta.  
Scrimgeour lo observo y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza - Ahora su versión, Malfoy - el ojigris asintió.  
- Pues bien, yo estaba con Hermione sin molestar a nadie, cuando Potter llegó todo histérico y sin decirme nada me zampo un puño en la cara. Luego me tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearme en todas partes, por supuesto yo no reaccione porque Hermione estaba conmigo, y no quería que viera una mala acción de mi parte - Harry abrió los ojos como paltos, no podía creer lo bien que mentía ese imbécil.  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó ofuscado - Tu sabes muy bien que no fue así, Malfoy - el platinado puso cara de "¿perdón?" Y cuando Scrimgeour no lo miraba, una sonrisa burlona surco su rostro.  
- De modo que el que comenzó todo fuiste tu Potter ¿No? - concluyó Rufus al parecer "contento" por su hallazgo en tan poco tiempo.  
Draco asintió y Harry negó - No, eso no fue así - repitió por enésima vez - Señor Scrimgeour, sí, acepto que le pegue unos puños pero… ¿Qué me dice sobre la varita? Malfoy fue quien me ataco con un expelliarmus, y si me quedaba sin hacer nada seguramente en estos momentos no estaría vivo - el Ministro se quedo pensando un poco.  
- Pues viéndolo de esa forma el que violó el Decreto del Secreto fue usted, señor Malfoy -el platinado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- ¡Pero Potter me respondió! Lo que significa que tanto él como yo somos culpables - los argumentos de los dos hombres eran bastantes sólidos, ahora el problema era encontrar un culpable.  
Rufus Scrimgeour al ver que cada pregunta lo conducía a otra, hizo aparecer un pedazo de pergamino junto con tinta y pluma. Escribió los nombres de los acusados con una caligrafía cursiva y muy pulida. Luego un pequeño-lo que le pareció a el moreno-articulo, al parecer con respecto a lo que se estaba tratando.

Cuando termino de escribir lo que sea que haya escrito en aquel pergamino, el Ministro le dio dos golpecitos suaves con la punta de su varita, lo que provoco que saliera dos duplicados del original.  
Le entrego uno a Harry y a Draco y luego se guardo el original en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
- Los duplicados que tiene cada uno de ustedes - comenzó a explicar el Ministro - Poseen el encantamiento Proteico, con la excepción de que estos no cambiaran para imitar al que tengo yo, si no que me cambiara cuando alguno de ustedes utilice su varita para agredirse uno al otro.  
- ¿Quiere decir que el pergamino original que usted posee cambiara una vez alguno de nosotros utilicemos magia? - preguntó Draco. Rufus asintió.  
- Así es.  
- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo no podremos utilizar la varita? - quiso saber el moreno, ya que tenía muchas ganas de volverle la maldición al platinado.  
- Indefinido - respondió Scrimgeour - Si veo que entre ustedes la relación ha mejorado después de un mes, es posible que dañe el contrato.  
Harry miro de reojo a Malfoy y bufo a lo bajo.  
- ¿Ya me pudo retirar? - preguntó algo ofuscado, guardando su duplicado del contrato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
El Ministro asintió - Sí, y hasta un próximo encuentro - fue lo último que le dijo antes de que el moreno se alejase más.

- ¿Y que te dijo don Scrimgeour? - quiso saber Ron una vez Potter regreso con los demás.  
Harry le contó en breve lo que hablaron y sobre el contrato ese.  
- Así que por más de que quiera atacar a Malfoy, no podré - concluyó con fastidio arrugando el contratito ese.  
Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - No, no, sinceramente…  
Mientras Harry trataba de sobreponerse a la conversación de hacia una hora, Seamus llegó sobresaltando a los que habían en la sala.  
- ¡Seamus! - exclamó Parvati desde el sofá - Que alegría verte.  
Finnigan la miro y asintió - A mi también me alegra verte y verlos - y observo a los presentes. Luego se acerco a donde estaba Harry.  
- Harry - lo llamó, ya que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. El moreno pegó un respingo.  
- ¿Dime?  
- Mira, aquí tienes el horario en el que podrás ver a Hermione - le informó entregándole un pedazo de papel pergamino. Harry lo recibió y noto con gran entusiasmo que la podría ver después de que saliera la sanadora.  
- Gracias - le agradeció muy contento - Y… ¿Ya despertó? -Seamus negó.  
- No, pero es posible que escuche lo que dicen.  
Harry asintió y miro su reloj, esperando impaciente a que los quince minutos de la sanadora se terminaran.  
- Bueno, si hay alguna complicación mientras estas hay, me avisas - y sin más se fue a entregar los otros horarios a los demás.  
Harry se tumbó en el sofá, desalentado, lo único que quería en esos momentos era ver, por fin, a su Hermione.

Por fin había llegado el turno para Harry de entrar al cuarto de Hermione. Los nervios lo apoderaron cuando comenzaba a subir por el ascensor hacia el cuarto piso, una vez este dio un fuerte traqueteó, le indico al moreno que debía salir.  
Comenzó a caminar con pesadez por el pasillo ¿Y si Hermione no lo quería ver? ¿Y si lo ignoraba mientras le hablaba? Pues obviamente lo iba a ignorar porque estaba inconsciente pero… ¿Y si no lo estaba? ¿Y si se encontraba despierta y no lo quería ver? Todas esas preguntas empezaron a revolotear por su cabeza como molestas mariposas, y un revuelco en su estomago se hizo presente.  
- Deja de pensar tonterías - se decía a medida que avanzaba hacia la sala de recuperación - Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes.  
Entro por una puerta alta fabricada en madera, y comenzó a buscar la habitación 410. Sus manos estaban sudando, y el horario que Seamus le había entregado se estaba arrugando.  
- ¡Tienes que calmarte! - se reprendió a si mismo pasando por las puertas Nº 408 y 409. Al llegar a la 410 freno en seco y trago saliva. Su corazón comenzó a emanar más de 100 latidos por segundos, y un sudor frío se apodero de el.  
Al tocar la perilla sus nervioso aumentaron, y con temor comenzó a girarla.  
Al abrir la puerta noto que alguien ya estaba hay…

Draco Malfoy se encontraba inclinado hacia el rostro de Hermione, al parecer le quería dar un beso. Sus manos estaban sobre el regazo de la muchacha y si la visión de Harry no le fallaba (y este sabía que no era así) una luz negra salía por las palmas de este.  
- ¡Malfoy! - exclamó Harry asustando al Slytherin.  
- ¡Potter! - dijo a su vez el chico guardando algo en el bolsillo - ¿Qué te trae por acá?  
Harry miro algo desconfiado el bolsillo de la serpiente y luego movió la cabeza.  
- Vengo a ver a Hermione ¿Y tu que haces acá? Que yo sepa no es el horario de tu visita.  
Draco chasqueó la lengua - No, no Potter, el que esta mal aquí eres tu. Esta es la hora en la que visito a Hermione, me autorizo una sanadora.  
El moreno movió la cabeza - No te creo nada, y es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad.  
Malfoy lo miro burlonamente - ¿Acaso es delito visitar una paciente? - preguntó el Slytherin.  
El Gryffindor lo miro con cara de poco amigos - No, no es un delito - admitió - Pero si es un delito hacerle algo a los pacientes - y lo fulmino con la mirada.  
La serpiente lo observo por unos instantes y luego se hecho a reír.  
-¿Tu crees que le haría algo a Hermione? - preguntó el ojigris - No me hagas reír, Potter.  
- Se muy bien la clase de calaña que eres tu, Malfoy - le espetó el moreno rudamente - Y se cuales son tus mañas.  
- Mañas las que tienen otros - exclamó el rubio algo ofuscado.  
En esos momentos Harry se le iba a balancear para propiciarle otro puño, pero la mano (al parecer de una mujer) lo detuvo.  
- No lo hagas, Harry - le ordeno Luna entrando en la habitación. Al parecer ninguno de los jóvenes se había dado cuenta de cuando se había abierto la puerta.  
- Pero miren a quien trajo el viento, ¡Si es Lunática Lovegood! - dijo Malfoy con aquel arrastre de palabras tan peculiar en él.  
- Si, ¿Y que estabas haciendo aquí, Malfoy? ¿Buscando unos amigos tuyos? Porque déjame decirte que en las habitaciones no hay cucarachas, claro hasta ahora - el comentario de Luna provoco en Harry una risa que no pudo contener, es más, si hubiera podido no quería contener.  
Malfoy la observo con ganas de querer matarla - No es gracioso, Lunática - le espetó furioso.  
- Es que no fue un chiste, solo fue un comentario - le informó muy seria.  
- ¿Te puedes largar, Malfoy? - le pidió Potter muy educadamente. El rubio los observo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hermione sonrió.  
Antes de salir murmuro algo que Harry supuso eran palabras obscenas para el y Luna.  
- Gracias, Luna - le dijo Harry sonriente - Si no hubieras llegado, hace años que le hubiera pegado a Malfoy.  
La rubia sonrió - Si ya se, yo soy la que te cuido el pellejo.  
El ojiverde asintió - Sí, al parecer te estas convirtiendo en mi ángel guardián.  
Luna se rió. Luego vio que algo le preocupaba a Harry.  
- ¿Estas bien? - quiso saber la ojiazul algo preocupada.  
El moreno asintió - Si, solo es que…cuando entré vi que Draco como que le estaba haciendo algo a Hermione - le comentó el joven.  
Luna se quedo pensativa - ¿Algo como que?  
El ojiverde se quedo reflexionando - No se, lo único que pude ver era que de sus manos salía como una luz negra que iba hacia el regazo de Hermione.  
- ¿Y estas seguro que era una luz? - preguntó Luna.  
Harry asintió - Sí, ¿Por qué?  
- No se, quizás haya sido el reflejo de las luces de los carros junto a la luz solar - opinó la rubia.  
- ¿Tu crees?  
- Pues eso es lo que pienso. Además si Malfoy la hubiera hechizado, en estos momentos estaría rodeado de aurores, ya que San Mungo tiene una detección para personas que utilizan magia negra dentro del lugar.  
Harry se quedo callado y miro instintivamente a Hermione.  
- Y si era por eso, no te preocupes Harry, que Hermione esta bien - le aseguro su amiga y esposa de Ronald Weasley.  
El peliazabache asintió, aunque había algo en su interior que estaba intranquilo, que no se tragaba entero la explicación de luna. Pero atribulo aquello a la razón de estar de nuevo cerca de Hermione...

_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

_**Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmm no tengo nada que decir, solo que gracias x leer.**_**_._**

**_REWS:_**

**JaNnYtA  
**

hola!!  
Gracias por el Rew, me alegro k t este gustando la historia, y no t preocupes, que de criticas constructivas son con las que anda el mundo nn

saludos.

__

bye!

_**Saludos**_

_**Emma.**_

_Travesura realizada_

_**¡¡**NOX!!_


	24. The Erasing Memories

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**24  
The Erasing Memories**

A la mañana siguiente Londres amaneció con una llovizna que sorprendió a todos los transeúntes madrugadores. En el hospital _San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas_, un joven moreno de cabello azabache y ojos verdes (que estaban en esos momentos ocultos por sus cerrados parpados) se encontraba sentado sobre una pequeña butaca mullida con un almohadón de terciopelo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la camilla donde se encontraba Hermione, aun sin despertar.  
- Harry - lo comenzó a llamar una voz en la lejanía - Harry - repetía aquella voz, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

El moreno se levantó sobresaltado, saliendo de sus pesadillas, donde veía a Hermione muerta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó casi automático - y acomodando mejor sus gafas vislumbro una figura femenina. - ¿Ginny? - indagó a lo bajo cuando su visión se acostumbro a la luz del día.  
La joven pelirroja le sonreía a unos escasos centímetros de el - Buenos días, Harry - lo saludo con una voz radiante - ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido acá? El moreno al parecer apenas se había percatado del lugar en donde se encontraba, ya que comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia ambos lados para ver en donde estaba. Luego vio a Hermione dormida sobre la camilla y sonrió.

- Ahora que me acuerdo - comenzó hablar con una voz soñolienta - Cuando Luna se fue, me ofrecí para cuidarla - y miro instintivamente a la castaña.  
La pelirroja asintió - Ah, si, eso fue lo que supuso mi hermano.

- ¿Y a que horas se fueron ustedes? - le preguntó Harry parándose de la butaca. Ginny se quedo pensativa, recordando - Eran como las dos de la madrugada cuando me desaparecí junto con Neville y Luna - comentó - Mi hermano y los demás se fueron como media hora después. Al parecer te estaban esperando. Harry asintió, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.  
- Les cause muchas molestias ¿Cierto? - Ginny negó. - No para nada, entendemos que estés preocupado por Hermione, igual todos lo estamos - Harry le sonrió por la comprensión que tenía la joven pelirroja.

- Los demás están en un restaurante de la esquina desayunando - le comentó la chica - Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. El ojiverde miro hacia donde se encontraba Hermione y chasqueó la lengua

- Es que…

- No te preocupes, Harry - lo tranquilizó la menor de los Weasley - No le pasará nada a Hermione si tu la dejas por una hora.

Harry trato de sonreír, y aun no muy convencido de si dejar o no la habitación, se fue con Ginny. La preocupación extrema de Harry por Hermione, creció a un más cuando el moreno vio al platinado hacerle-_lo que sea que le hubiera echo_- a la castaña. Y no se tragaba aquel cuentico chino que le había dicho Luna "_No se, quizás haya sido el reflejo de las luces de los carros junto a la luz solar_" Harry estaba muy convencido que la "luz" negra que había visto salir de las manos de Malfoy (porque la había visto, ya que su visión no le fallaba) era real, y ningún cuento lo iba hacer pensar lo contrario.  
Al salir de San Mungo (algo preocupado y mojándose a causa de la lluvia) atravesaron la calle hacia la otra esquina, y si tan solo hubiera girado su cabeza unos grados hacia la izquierda, hubiera visto a un joven rubio con una gabardina negra entrar a unos grandes almacenes cuyo letrero rezaba:

"Purge y Dowse, SA."

Entró junto con Ginny al lujoso restaurante y se fueron a sentar con sus amigos, los cuales habían escogido una mesa alejada de la muchedumbre.

Les sonrió a los señores Weasley y sentándose al lado de Ron, suspiro.

Las palabras de sus compañeros entraban y salían de su cabeza, sin dejar a su paso algún rastro de entendimiento, pues la verdad solo deseaba regresar al lado de hermione.

Al salir del restaurante, Harry fue el primero que se levanto del asiento y camino con rapidez hacia los grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo.

- ¡Harry detente! – le gritaba Ron, pero este no lo escuchaba.

Entró a su cuarto y la vio tendida en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y sin intenciones de levantarse.

- Harry – lo llamó el pecoso, pero este se fue a sentar en aquella butaca que aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo.

El moreno giró sobre sus talones y luego miro a Hermione y volvió a suspirar ¿Cuántos suspiros tenía aquel chico? - Vamos, Harry - lo apremió Ron luego de unos minutos. Harry negó - Vamos - le insistía el pecoso ahora jalándolo de la camisa. El ojiverde se soltó de el bruscamente y se cruzo de brazos. - No me moveré de aquí - le dijo el moreno muy seguro de su mismo - Esperare hasta que ella despierte.

Ron movió la cabeza - Si no sales de aquí vas a sufrir de claustrofobia - le comentó el pelirrojo para ver si así salía, pero había sido en vano. - Vamos - le insistía por cuadragésima vez - Vamos, Harry, por favor - pero el peliazabache ya había tomado una decisión: Quedarse en la habitación hasta que ella despertara-y si así no lo era-entonces de por vida.

Al ver que no había poder humano que lo levantase de aquella butaca, el pecoso desistió y salió de la habitación derrotado.

- No pude - comentó al ver el rostro de los presentes.

Luna negó - ¿Lo ven? Harry esta muy mal.

La señora Weasley se levantó del asiento y fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Harry. Veinte minutos después llegó con la misma cara que su hijo Ron.

Después de ella fueron el señor Weasley, Tonks, Lavender, Dean, hasta el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero todos llegaban con una cara peor que la del anterior.

- Ve tú, Remus - opinó la metamorfomaga tras ver la derrota de Ginny

- Seguro tu serás al único que va escuchar.

Lupin negó - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tonks rió irónicamente.

- Pues que solo ha habido tres personas en este mundo que Harry les ah echo caso, o bueno, en la mayoría de los casos - comentó - Esas tres personas fueron Dumbledore, Sirius y ahora tú.

Lupin se quedo callado. Si se quedaba pesando, lo que su novia había dicho tenía sentido: ¿No era por casualidad Dumbledore el único al que le hacía caso en su niñez? ¿No había sido Sirius el único que logró que si quiera una vez en su corta vida lo obedeciera? ¿Y no le había toca a él una vez en su época en Hogwarts? Se quedo pesando y todo daba a que era correcto.  
- Pero eso era cuando Harry estaba joven - comentó tratando de alejarse de aquel cargo - Ahora el es todo un hombre, no creo que le haga caso a una persona de mi edad.

- Con mayor razón - le dijo Tonks muy seria - Porque eres mayor que él y te hará caso.

- Pero si ni le presto atención a Kingsley - le recordó Lupin - ¿Cómo me va a prestar atención a mí? - la metamorfomaga rió al ver los miles de peros que su novio le daba.

- Lo que sucede es que Harry no confía tanto en el como confía en ti.

--

Entrando en la habitación y pensando que era una perdida de tiempo, poso su gruesa mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- Vamos muchacho - lo llamó utilizando aquel tono en su época de profesor - Vamos, que el mundo de afuera te llama.

Harry lo observo por unos momentos y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Hermione.

Lupin suspiro, y acercando una butaca con su varita se sentó frente a Harry. - A ver - comenzó a hablar - ¿Que es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa? Harry lo observó por unos instantes y levantó una ceja.

_"¿Es que acaso no era obvio?_" - Pues, porque no despierta Hermione - le dijo con un tono lúgubre.

Remus negó. - En el tiempo en el que te eh conocido - comenzó – Y te eh conocido muy bien, y puedo poner mis manos al fuego por ello - le aseguro al ver la expresión de Potter - Y se que aparte del despertar de Hermione, te agobia otra cosa…lo puedo ver en tus ojos, ya que son muy expresivos, igual a los de tu madre.

Harry movió la cabeza y se rió con ironía - Yo se que usted no se sabe lo otro que me agobia - le aseguro con rotundidad - Puede ser un excepcional mago, profesor Lupin, pero de sufrimientos usted no sabe nada.

- Se más que nadie sobre sufrimientos, Harry - le aseguro el licántropo -¿O crees que ser un hombre lobo no es un calvario? Créeme que cuando te digo que esto no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, hablo en serio.

Harry bufo - Ser un hombre lobo se retorna a algo insignificante con lo que mi corazón sufre en estos momentos.

- Entonces sí te pasa algo aparte de lo de Hermione - concluyó Remus con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Ves? Soy muy bueno ¿A que no?

Una pequeña sonrisa surco por los labios del moreno, pero luego se esfumo al instante.

- Si no me quieres contar, muy bien - hablo con una voz tranquila

- Y si no quieres irte de aquí, te entiendo - y levantándose de la butaca se acomodo su chaqueta - Pero lo único que te digo, Harry - hablo de nuevo antes de salir del cuarto - Es que Hermione es como el espejo de OESED, mientras más la sigas viendo, más te encierras en ella. Te van llegando pensamientos dolorosos a medida que tus ojos se aferran a su cuerpo inconsciente, y te vas quedando ahí, en aquellos oscuros pensamientos, dejando paso a una sola cosa: La locura infinita - y abriendo la puerta-no sin antes verlo por última vez-salió del cuarto.

Harry vio la puerta cerrarse con suavidad, y volvió a suspirar.

--

Lupin llego más devastado que los demás, y Tonks lo abrazó. - Bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No? - dijo la chica tratando de sonar chistosa, pero no había sido así.

- Harry esta muy mal - comentó, desplomándose en el sofá más cercano

- Se esta derrumbando poco a poco.

En esos momentos Ginny se encontraba mirando hacia las escaleras, deseando ansiosa ver bajar por ellas a Harry, pero había sido inútil. Pese a que exprimiera sus pensamientos tratando de traer "mágicamente" a Harry, era como tapar el sol con una sola mano: IMPOSIBLE.

Suspirando, cerró sus ojos, y al volverlos abrir vio a un joven moreno bajar por las escaleras. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces para comprobar que no era ninguna clase de visión óptica; y cuando estuvo segura de que el chico que veía bajar era real, sonrió.

- ¡HARRY! - Gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él. El grito de la pequeña Weasley provoco el sobresalto de los presentes y la regada de café de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Me alegro que hayas decidido bajar! - exclamaba emocionada abrazándolo súper fuerte. El moreno recibía aquel abrazo como un gesto lleno de vida. - A mi también me alegra, Ginny - le confirmó el moreno - Me alegra, y mucho.

ºººººººººººº

En una mansión a kilómetros de San Mungo, se encontraba un hombre y una mujer conversando.

- ¿Todo esta saliendo acorde al plan? - preguntaba la mujer con una copa con coñac en las manos. El hombre asentía con regocijo

- Sí, todo esta saliendo acorde al plan - y bebiendo un sorbo largo de su trago, se paso la lengua por sus labios.

- Eres hermosa - le dijo el hombre con un tono muy…peculiar.

La joven rió - No empieces - le dijo muy seria - Yo solo le pertenezco a un hombre.

El hombre rió con ironía - Y yo solo le pertenezco a una mujer - le decía con una voz inocente - Pero…- y se volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios, al tiempo que observaba la espectacular figura de su interlocutora - Podemos jugar un rato… -

Tú muy bien sabes que el que juega con fuego…

- Sale quemado - le completo el hombre acercándosele peligrosamente

- Lo se. Lo se muy bien - y paso su mano por su rostro: Primero le acaricio las mejillas, luego bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Aquellas caricias estremecían a la presente.

- Detente - le ordenó la mujer muy seria.

- ¿Porque? - quiso saber el hombre algo confundido - ¿Es que acaso no te gusta?

La mujer negó - No, solo es que no quiero perder mi etiqueta.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, tan fuerte que los pocos pájaros que se posaban en el jardín sobre los frondosos árboles, salieron despavoridos.

- No te alcanzarían los dedos ni de las manos ni de los pies para contar la cantidad de mujeres que han perdido su etiqueta conmigo - le comentaba el hombre volviendo a sus excitantes caricias.

La mujer blanqueó los ojos por unos segundos, cuando aquella mano tan varonil y fuerte entro por entre su vestido y acarició su entrepierna.

- ¡De-detente! - le ordenó por segunda vez, pero ahora su voz sonaba entre cortada.

Aquella mano comenzaba a subir con rapidez, cada vez con caricias más sensuales.

- Si tú quieres - la complació el hombre deteniéndose en la parte prohibida. - ¿Por qué te detuviste hay? - le preguntó la mujer algo molesta.

- Porque tus deseos son ordenes para mi - se defendió el hombre viéndola sensualmente. A pesar de que afuera eran las 9 de la mañana, en la mansión parecía como si las ocho de la noche se aproximara.

La mujer lo observó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Dejando su copa sobre la mesita que tenía a un lado, observo al hombre que tenía en frente. - Te voy a matar por esto - le dijo entre dientes, al tiempo que se balanceaba sobre el como una fiera salvaje….

- ¿Ves? - le dijo Tonks a Remus cuando Harry estuvo con todos en la sala

- Te lo dije. Lunático rió.

- Si, eres experta en eso - y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Al sentir tanto calor humano rodeándolo, se comenzó a sentir vivo, de nuevo, como antes.

- Veras que pronto todo será como antes - le afirmaba Dean - Ya los veré a ustedes juntos haciendo cositas. Lavender lo miro y le pegó con el codo en el estomago. - ¡Aush! - exclamó el joven mirándola reprochosamente - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Lavender lo miro y con cara tierna respondió - Lo siento, es que me pateó al bebé y también te patie a ti. Dean movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - Mujeres - dijo a lo bajo. Harry se rió tras la reacción de Lavender, si que se estaba sintiendo bien.

ºººººººº

En medio de una oscura habitación se podía sentir el calor tan intenso que dos jóvenes emanaban. No era difícil distinguirlos por aquel olor tan peculiar que cada uno tenía. Y es que ¿Eran suficientes acaso más palabras? El hombre pasaba sus gruesas manos por el espectacular cuerpo de la mujer, disfrutando cada milímetro de sus partes y sin dejar escapar ni un suspiro de su "presa" –

¿Te diviertes? - le preguntó al ver el sudor caer por el rostro de la mujer. Esta asintió.

- Como nunca antes me había divertido - y lo miro maliciosa.

- Te propongo un juego - le dijo el hombre algo "tierno" - Ya que estas tan ardiente.

- ¿Que juego? - le preguntó la mujer ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y se incorporo en la cama. Mojo sus labios con la lengua y observo con sabor, aquel exquisito monumento. - Si que eres bella - le dijo en un susurro, luego rió a carcajadas.

--

¿Y como te sientes ahora? - le preguntó Lupin cuando Harry pudo estar solo, por fin.

El ojiverde lo miro y sonrió - Pues muy bien - le confesó con sinceridad

- En realidad me estaba obsesionando con Hermione - y chasqueó la lengua.

Remus sonrió - A veces a uno le sucede eso - le aseguro el auror - Pero hay que salir de ese trance, o si no morirás con el.

Harry asintió - ¿Usted por casualidad le a pasado eso? - Lupin asintió. - Sí, y sucedió hace 3 años, cuando el último Mortífago que quedaba atacó a Tonks - y la miro con soslayó.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? - pregunto el ojiverde muy ansioso por saber el chisme. - Pues…fue atacada por dos Cruciatus seguidos y quedo inconsciente como por un mes -al parecer recordar aquello lo ponía muy mal, así que Harry no siguió preguntando. Luego al ver la expresión del moreno, sonrió.

- Cuando te vi me pareció verme reflejado en ti - le comentó el ojidorado - Y me dio pena por ambos. –

¿Usted también se encerró tanto como yo? - Remus negó. - No, creo que más que tú. Tonks no despertaba, y ya había pasado más de dos semanas, me quería morir. Los sanadores me decían que ya todo iba a estar bien, que pronto despertaría, pero mientras el tiempo avanzaba más me daba cuenta que todo aquello era mentira - y se detuvo viendo el rostro del moreno - Pero obviamente lo pensaba por que estaba frustrado - aclaró antes de meterle esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza al joven - Estaba destrozado por dentro, quería morirme yo en vez de Tonks.

Harry -por primera vez-vio que alguien había sufrido más que el.

- Lo lamento mucho, profesor - le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Lunático negó - No lo lamentes - le aseguro - Igual eso paso…aunque…me quedo un sabor amargo en la boca.

- ¿Y eso porque? - le preguntó, Harry, al parecer, aquella manía de querer saber toda la vida de los demás, no se le había pasado. Remus rió, aunque algo melancólico.

- Aquella maldición provoco que Tonks se le borrara por completo sus últimos recuerdos - le comento el único merodeador que quedaba vivo. Volvió a sonreír con amargura y reprimió una lágrima - Entre esos recuerdos estaba la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho a Tonks - y una sonrisa amarga surco de nuevo su rostro.

Trago saliva y levantó el rostro para que las lágrimas no salieran al exterior. Harry trago en seco, en realidad sentía pena por el.

- ¿Y porque no le vuelve a proponer matrimonio?- le preguntó Harry algo confuso.

Lupin rió - Harry, eso es imposible - le dijo en un hilo de voz - Una persona como yo solo puede realizar esas clases de propuestas después de más de 25 años, luego de…ya sabes, el incidente. Harry arqueó las cejas

- ¿Y porque no puede después? - quiso saber muy curioso.

El merodeador volvió a reír - Harry, si le propongo a Tonks matrimonio, moriría en el intento, y la última cosa que quiero es dejarla sola.

El ojiverde se quedo callado. - Bueno Harry, si me disculpas voy por un café - y levantándose del asiento se fue alejando de él.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Acaso no había sido él, el que le había dicho que sentir miedo era sinónimo de valentía? Lupin sentía miedo de proponerle a Tonks matrimonio de nuevo por la razón de dejarla sola, pero… ¿Y si no fallecía en el intento? ¿Y si solo eran falsas blasfemias?_ "Si no lo intenta, nunca se dará cuenta si eso sucederá o no" _pensó con pena.

Las doce de la noche llegó tan rápido como se pasa unas deliciosas y agradables vacaciones de verano. Todos en la sala de espera se encontraban dormidos, todos, excepto uno. A pesar de que ya no se sintiera "obsesionado" por Hermione, no podía negar la frustración tan grande que sentía verla inconsciente y sin poder hacer nada.

- Si quieres ve a visitarla - opinó una voz a sus espaldas. Desde hacía media hora el moreno se encontraba parado frente a las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, mirando ensimismado el pasillo de las escalas. Un fuerte respingó fue el resultado de aquella voz.

- ¡Señor Kingsley! - exclamó algo sorprendido por la presencia del auror

- Pensé que yo era el único que no podía dormir.

Shacklebolt asintió - Sí bueno, es que hoy me toco la guardia y no puedo dormirme.

El ojiverde afirmó con la cabeza - Sí claro, entiendo - y luego se quedo callado, desviando de nuevo su vista hacia las escaleras. El auror carraspeó, como para que Harry se acordara de su presencia.

- Ve a visitarla - le aconsejó sin mucha atención. Potter lo observó por unos instantes. - ¿Y si me obsesiono de nuevo con ella? - preguntó algo angustiado. - Eso depende de ti - fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse de el.

--

El cuarto era muy oscuro y lúgubre. Solo una débil luz proveniente de una lámpara de madera iluminaba la habitación. La suave sombra que proyectaba aquella tintineante luz le daba un fantasmagórico saludo a todo aquel que se osaba visitar el cuarto a la media noche. Un hombre con una capucha negra (tan negra que no se distinguía en la oscuridad) entraba en la habitación y miraba fijamente a la persona que estaba descansando en aquella cama con dosel. Sonrió para sus adentros, y sacando una especie de talismán se lo posó sobre el regazo de aquella chica.

Sonriendo de nuevo, desapareció.

ºººººººººººººººº

Despertándose al lado de la pelinegra, se levantó de la cama rumbo a la cocina (no sin antes colocarse una batola para tapar su varonil cuerpo desnudo)

Bajo las escaleras y una vez llegó al sitio donde quería llegar, abrió la nevera y saco de ahí una jarra de cristal llena de juego de Uva.

- ¿No me ibas a ofrecer? - le preguntó una sensual voz a sus espaldas. Sabía de quien se trataba, así que no tuvo motivo para voltear. Sintió como unos suaves brazos tocaban sus hombros y luego bajaban hacia su cintura, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. –

Te iba a llevar al cuarto - mintió, aunque tratando de sonar muy convincente.

La mujer rió - A mi no me engañas - y le dio un suave beso en aquellos labios rojos - Porque a pesar de que nos criamos diferentes, tengo las mismas mañas que tú - y metiendo su mano por la batola, acarició su abdomen. El hombre se mordió el labio inferior y dejando a un lado la jarra con jugo de Uva y los dos pequeños vasos de cristal, abrazó a la mujer.

- No entiendo que es lo que haces… - le decía en un susurro - Para encenderme tan rápido - y le dio un candente beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, la mujer le volvió a sonreír.

- Esa es mi arma secreta - y una suave y delicada tela, cayó al suelo.

Miras ensimismada por el balcón de tu mansión. Tienes todo lo que una mujer desearía para ser feliz, pero no lo eres. Te falta algo y lo peor es que sabes muy bien de que se trata. Te falta sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, la forma como decía "Te Amo" y todas esas cosas cursis que salían de su boca. Que solo él podía pronunciarlas tan…tan él.

Suspiras como por enésima vez, ya ni sabes cuantas veces has hecho aquello, y es que desde que te fuiste de Londres no has dejado de hacerlo. Te llevas tu mano derecha al vientre y vuelves a suspirar. Pero ahora tus facciones cambian y tu rostro se humedece.

Si tan solo le hubieras dicho a tu mejor amiga la razón por la que te ibas…pero no, fuiste tan cobarde que solo le dijiste que lo mejor era alejarse de el y hacer de nuevo tu vida en otro lugar.

No puedes negar que te dolió mucho cuando te enteraste lo que el estaba haciendo con tú mejor amiga, pero sabías y sabes aun, que ella no tuvo la culpa…y algo muy en tu interior te dice que el tampoco.

Suspiras de nuevo y miras tu vientre. No puedes creer que una personita muy chiquita este creciendo dentro de ti. A veces te gustaría agarrar el teléfono y comentarle a él que estas en aquel estado, pero simplemente no puedes. El no te ama y nunca te amo, y eso lo sabes muy bien. Para serte sincera, lo sabías desde hacía mucho antes, antes de que lo conociera, antes de que se dieran aquel beso. Sabías con quien te metías, sabías que aquel hombre era un Don Juan de Juanes. Pero no, tú quisiste dejar tu sentido de la razón a un lado, y acostarte con él.

Ahora estaban allí las consecuencias de tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero lo bueno de todo aquello es que tomaste una lección: Nunca hacerle caso al corazón cuando de Don Juanes se trata.

Te limpias las lágrimas que han salido de tus ojos y han comenzado a resbalar por tus rosadas mejillas. Suspiras de nuevo y reprimes un sollozo. Aun lo amas y eso es lo que más te duele. Te duele amarlo después de tanto tiempo, después del daño que te ah echo, después de que solo estaba contigo para acercarse a tu amiga, después de que se revolcara con todas las viejas que conocía, y después de todo eso, aun lo seguías amando.

Te muerdes el labio inferior tan duro que te sacas un poco de sangre, pero no te importa que un hilillo de aquel liquido rojo resbale por tu camisón de dormir y lo manche. Ya no te importa nada.

A veces quisieras morirte y dejar este mundo, pero luego te acuerdas de la vida que viene en camino y cambias de parecer.

A pesar de que el ya no este contigo (y nunca lo estuvo) tu lucharas por tu bebé, lucharas por el y lo sacaras a delante. Así sea sola, así sea que cada día lo recuerdes, no importa, tu bebé será tu fuente de apoyo, será tu musa, será tu aliento cuando ya no tengas ganas de respirar.

Te colocas a pensar todo aquello y te pones feliz, tan feliz que te olvidas un poco de él. Pero luego aparece de la nada su rostro en tu mente y vuelven de nuevo los recuerdos. Una lágrima más resbala por tu mejilla y tú la dejas caer libremente.

Miras el cielo estrellado de la capital y te das cuenta que llegó el momento. Llegó el momento de que ahora sí hagas de nuevo tu propia vida, lejos de él y luchando por tu hijo. De ahora en adelante serás una mujer nueva, una mujer que no dependa de nadie y que no viva de los fantasmas del pasado. Serás una mujer que luche por su bebé y la que se enfrente a puño y garra contra cualquier pleito. Aunque te duela dejar todo a tras, vas a hacerlo.

Vas a olvidar todo, vas a olvidar para siempre a Draco Malfoy… ¡Samantha!

ºººººººººººººº

La habitación estaba en oscuras, y solo aquella luz fantasmagórica proveniente de la lámpara de madera era lo único que iluminaba el recinto. Un joven moreno entra a la habitación y sonríe al verla en su cama, tan placida y lucida como la había dejado horas atrás.

- Se que pronto te recuperaras - dice agarrándole la mano a la joven castaña

- Y seremos felices - pero lo que el no sabía era que el destino le iba a jugar una pequeña partida de ajedrez.

El miércoles por la mañana llegó con una esplendorosa luz. Aquella luz entra por la rendija de la ventana de aquella habitación eh ilumina cómicamente al moreno. Este abre los ojos con ensimismamiento y bosteza una vez esta despierto. Le alegra saber que su Hermione esta bien, y suspira de nuevo.

- ¡Harry! - lo llamó Luna la cual había entrado en la habitación algo apurada - Casi que no te encuentro - le dijo un poco brava - Dean nos va a contar algo referente a Hermione.

Al escuchar aquello una alegría iluminó el corazón del ojiverde. - ¿De Hermione? - preguntó sorprendido y miro instintivamente hacia su castaña. - ¿Pues que esperas? ¡Vamos! - y agarrando a la rubia de las manos, salen de la habitación. Mientras tanto un objeto extraño desaparece de las manos de Hermione Granger.

- ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! - le espetó Dean Thomas a Harry Potter - Te estábamos buscando por todo el hospital.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y agacho la cabeza. - ¿Que era lo que nos tenías que decir? - Dean movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspira.

- Pues ayer estuve analizando a Hermione y según lo que los exámenes dijeron debe despertarse esta mañana.

Harry ya no podía ocultar su alegría y es que su rostro había cambiado tan drásticamente que se veía irreconocible.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó muy eufórico. Su ex compañero de Hogwarts asintió.

- Nunca eh hablado más en serio en mi vida, Harry.

Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Luna, el Señor y la Señora Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville y Kingsley, sonrieron.

- ¿Ves Harry? - le hablo Ginny cuando Dean se fue - Todo era cuestión de fe. Este le sonrió y sin poderse contener la abrazó.

Las doce del medio día llegó y con ella la ansiedad de los presentes en la sala de espera. - Si ella despierta el señor Thomas nos avisara - les dijo Lupin al ver el rostro de preocupación de sus ex alumnos de Hogwarts. Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville y Harry asintieron

- Si, eso esperamos - dijo un Neville más nervioso de lo normal. - ¿Tu crees que despertara esta tarde? - le preguntó Harry a su amigo Ron. Este asintió - Sí, además Dean es un buen Sanador, nunca se equivoca.

- ¿Y si vamos a la habitación? - propuso Ginny algo impaciente.

Esta vez fue el señor Weasley quien negó. - No, creo que tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa, hija.

La una y media llegó y con ella una desesperación más.

Las dos y las tres no se tardaron en dar su cara, y cuando el reloj de San Mungo anunció las 5, la ansiedad no se dio la de esperar.

- ¡Voy al cuarto! - exclamó Harry muy azorado.

Tonks negó - No, Harry, tienes que esperar a que...- pero no pudo completar la frase, ya que Dean Thomas llegó a la sala de espera callando a los presentes.

- Les tengo que informar - hablo antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera

- Que…- se quedo callado y miro a Harry. Luego una extraña sonrisa surco su rostro - ¡Que Hermione acabo de despertar!

Ginny, Luna, Ron y Neville sonrieron. Los señores Weasley se abrazaron y los gemelos chocaron sus manos. Tonks y Lupin se miraron y como muestra de su felicidad se dieron un beso

. El único que no podía expresar su euforia era Potter. El joven estaba muy confundido, no sabía que hacer. Miles de emociones entraban y salían de su cuerpo.

Tantos días esperando aquel momento y cuando llegaba ni sabía como reaccionar. - Vamos, Harry - lo jaló Luna yendo con todos a la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña. Harry se dejo arrastrar por la Ravenclaw, por la conmoción hasta se le había olvidado como caminar. Cuando llegó a la puerta se soltó de Luna.

- Entren ustedes primero, yo ya voy - se disculpo en seguida, al ver el rostro de confusión de la rubia. Lovegood asintió y entrando junto con los demás, cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedo parado frente a la puerta de madera como un estúpido. _"¿Por qué no entras?"_ le preguntaba aquella vocecilla imprudente en su cabeza.

- ¡No lo se! - respondía a su vez algo confuso.

Si que había llegado al límite, ahora le respondía a una vocecilla que ni existía_. "¡Pues entra!"_ le insistió la vocecilla _"¡Mira que al único que ella quisiera ver es a ti!"_

- Lo se pero… ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si quiere ver a Malfoy? ¿Si no me quiere ver en pintura? _"¿Tu crees que Hermione no quisiera verte después de todo lo que han vivido?"_

- ¡Ese es el problema! - exclamó Harry, ahora sentándose en el suelo - Tú lo has dicho: Por todo lo que hemos vivido. Lo único que hemos vivido son discusiones y más discusiones

La vocecilla esa parecía haber adaptado vida propia: Hasta suspiraba. _"¡Deja de ser tan tonto!"_ - lo reprendió duramente - _"¡Ahora párate de aquí y entra!" _

El ojiverde hizo un gesto extraño con su boca, y levantándose del suelo puso una mano en el picaporte_. "Solamente tienes que girarla hacia la izquierda"_ - le recordó la vocecilla por si había olvidado como hacerlo.

- ¡Yo se como se hace! - le espetó el chico - ¡No te molestes! - y tragando saliva entro a la habitación.

Ahí acostada aun sobre la cama, pero con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontraba Hermione Granger, tan lucida como siempre.

- Me alegra mucho de verlos, en serio - decía con una voz muy enérgica a los presentes - No saben lo extraño que se siente regresar después de…bueno…ya sabes.

- ¿Y lo recuerdas todo? - le preguntó Tonks la cual era la que estaba más cerca. Hermione asintió - Sí, aunque algunas cosas…en realidad parte de mis recuerdos son borrosos. Luego miro a su lado izquierdo y le sonrió a Ginny y Ron. - Pensé que no estarían aquí - fue lo único que dijo y luego les sonrió.

- Bueno si, si no fuera por Harry - le dijo Ron devolviéndole el gesto. Granger arqueó las cejas y levantó los hombros.

- Nos alegramos de que este bien, pequeña - le decía la señora Weasley

- Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Lupin asintió - Sí, nunca vuelvas hacer eso.

La castaña asintió. A cinco personas de distancia se encontraba Harry, contento por ver tan gran espectáculo.

- Ve y salúdala - le comentó Kingsley a su oído. Harry trago saliva y dando unos pasos hacia adelante, se hizo al lado de Tonks.

Como Hermione estaba tan entretenida platicando con Ginny, Harry la tuvo que llamar, aunque algo tímido.

- Hermione - le dijo en un hilo de voz. La chica giro su cabeza y le sonrió.

- ¿Si? - le preguntó aun sin perder aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Harry trago saliva - ¿Cómo te encuentras…amor? - preguntó aunque aquella palabra lo pensó mucho para decirla.

La castaña arqueó las cejas - Pues…- balbuceó, sin saber si responder o no - Bien, supongo…pero - y lo observó fijamente, detallando en el cada facción de su rostro - ¿Nos conocemos?

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría al moreno.

¿Cómo que si se conocen? ¡Obviamente si! ¿O es que acaso ella no lo recordaba?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y trato de sonreír - Eh, esta muy bueno tu chiste, Herms, pero…no me agrada.

- Es que no es ningún chiste - afirmó la castaña la cual se estaba poniendo algo irritada - En realidad no se quien eres, no te conozco.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros, pero nadie se atrevía decir algo por miedo a ser "ejecutado"

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - No…no, no…debes estar jugando - decía el ojiverde haciéndose el de la vista gorda - Tú no puedes…¡Soy Harry…Harry Potter! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

Hermione lo quedo viendo fijamente y chasqueó la lengua - Si te recordara - comenzó a decir lentamente - No te diría que ¡No se quien eres! - y se mordió el labio inferior - Mira, yo no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo…pero ¿Puedes irte? Harry se quedo callado y agachando su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta. - ¡Harry! - lo llamó la voz de Luna, pero este ni la escucho.

Suspirando con frustración, salió del cuarto 410.

_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

_**Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmmm, voy hacer algo, k no se si les guste o no, pero es kiero evitarles las tardanzas y k se desconecten del fic...así k como tengo super-mega adelantado este fic en otra pagina, ps colocare todos los chpas restantes hasta llegar al número que tengo en mi word.**_

Cualquier disgusto o lo k sea con lo que voy hacer, me lo hacen saber, sea x rew o PM vale? pero es para evitarles k se desconecten del fic. Cualquier rew será resivido vale? todos los respondere ya cuando el siguiente chap este listo 8el k tengo en mi PC)

**_Ok sin más, besos, se cuidan._**

**_REWS:_**

**JaNnYtA  
**

hola!!  
Gracias x el rew. Mmmmm ps bueno, si algo yo t envio un PM, vale? gracias nn y espeor k no t molest lo k voy hacer xd...los leemos luego, bye!

_**Saludos**_

_**Emma.**_

_Travesura realizada_

_**¡¡**NOX!!_


	25. The difference

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**25  
The difference**

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIO?! - Preguntaba un irritado, confuso y frustrado Harry Potter.  
- Cálmate, Harry - le ordenaba Remus aunque era inútil: el moreno comenzaba de nuevo azotar las pertenencias de Lupín.  
- ¡¿QUE ME CALME?! - espetó el moreno más irritado de lo normal - ¡LA MUJER DE MI VIDA NO ME RECUERDA, CREE QUE SOY UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO Y PARA COLMO DE MALES, ME ESTA DETESTANDO! ¿COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, REMUS?  
- Azotando las cosas no vas a llegar a ningún lado - le aconsejó Nymphadora Tonks, la cual tenía su varita en ristre apuntando a cada cosa dañada para repararla.  
- Todos estamos igual de confusos y frustrados que tú, Harry - le aseguro Ron desde un sillón muy lejos de él. Desde que tenía uso de recuerdo, estar lejos cuando Harry tenía aquellas pataletas era la mejor opción.  
Harry los miro y negó - ¡Ustedes no entienden! - les dijo entre dientes - No entienden como me siento.  
- ¡Pues claro que no entendemos como te sientes! - exclamó Luna levantándose del sofá - Porque eres muy diferente a todos los que estamos acá. Pero lo único que si tenemos en común, es la preocupación por Hermione, y a pesar de todo no estamos azotando las cosas de un ex profesor de Defensa.  
Harry la miro rudamente y blanqueando los ojos se fue hacia un rincón.  
- Hermione es mi todo - le decía entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de gritar de nuevo - Y es muy frustrante para mi vivir lo que esta pasando.  
- Es muy frustrante para todos, Harry - le aseguro la Ravenclaw muy seria - Pero azotando cosas y gritando como un psicópata no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.  
- ¡¿Pero sentarnos en una silla viéndonos las caras como imbéciles si va a funcionar, no?! - le espetó Harry subiendo su tono de voz.  
Luna respiró profundo - En primer lugar, vuelves a tu tono normal, que no estoy de genio para soportar de nuevo tus alaridos - le ordenó Lovegood seriamente - Y en segundo lugar, estas cosas se deben tomar con calma, y si no lo comprendes bien puedes tirarte del "Canary Wharf" si quieres (N/A: El Canary Wharf esta ubicada en la zona portuaria de Londres, es la torre más alta de Inglaterra)

Al aparecer aquellas palabras eran las únicas que lo habían echo reaccionar.  
Tapándose el rostro con las manos, resoplo con frustración.  
- ¿Pero que podemos hacer, entonces? – preguntó sin ver a nadie, pero muy seguro de que alguien le iba a responder.  
- Pues por ahora nada, Harry – le contesto Tonks, la cual acaba de reparar el reloj de mesa que hacia unos minutos Harry había arrojado al suelo y vuelto añicos.  
- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! – espetó el ojiverde exaltándose de nuevo. Al ver el rostro de advertencia de la Ravenclaw, se calmó un poco – ¡Tenemos que hace algo ahora!  
- Harry, eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Tenemos que investigar si lo que le paso a Hermione fue por causa del impacto o un encantamiento.  
- ¡Pero si no nos movemos nunca sabremos lo que le sucedió! – dijo el muchacho algo desesperado.  
- Cálmate – le aconsejó Ron cruzado de brazos – Seguro pronto encontraremos una solución.  
Harry quería creer lo que sus amigos le decían, pero es que la desesperación lo embargaba. ¿Tú que harías si el amor de tu vida no te recuerda y de paso cuando te le acercas de nuevo te mira con repugnancia? Por obvias razones se podía entender a Harry, pero la única pregunta aquí era ¿Por donde empezar?

_ºººººººººººººº_

_Boulogne-Billancourt-A las afueras de París, Francia.  
Hora local: 5:25pm_

Flash Back

Bajando por las escaleras se encontraba Samantha McTreyn y al final de ellas estaba Hermione.  
- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? – le preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.  
La pelilasia asintió – Sí, Hermione – le ratifico con una sonrisa – Lo mejor es que me regrese a Francia. Además extraño mi país y mi gente – Hermione la miro ya abrazándola le susurro al oído:  
- Te voy a extrañar mucho, Sam

Fin del Flash Back

_Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que McTreyn había abandonado Londres y con ello todos sus recuerdos. Desde que se había montado al avión, había jurado olvidarse de todo y re hacer una nueva vida lejos de sus amigos y por supuesto de él.  
Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta la verdadera razón por la que la castaña abandono la capital inglesa, y ni mucho menos tenía el valor de confesarle que estaba embarazada.  
Mirando con sosiego una fotografía mágica, se limpio rápidamente unas cuantas lágrimas que habían resbalado por su mejilla._

Flash Back

_La fiesta de integración estaba resultando todo un éxito.  
- Muy buena idea Thomson – la felicito un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio. La chica sonrió satisfecha.  
Si al norteamericano de quinta le había gustado la fiesta, quería decir que todo era perfecto.  
Feliz por su gran logro, se digirió hacia la mesa por un poco de ponche.  
Agarro una copa y comenzó a servirse, hasta que sintió como su cintura era rodeada por unas gruesas y blancas manos.  
- ¡Draco! – Exclamó Samantha algo asustada- Casi me matas de un susto.  
- No es para tanto – bufó el rubio algo divertido - ¿Y como esta la chica más bella de la fiesta? – le preguntó susurrándole al oído.  
Aquella acción provoco que hasta los pelos de la nuca de la chica se le erizaran.  
- Bien – contestó algo tímido –Draco, es mejor que me sueltes, alguien puede sospechar que tú y yo…  
- ¿Quién va a sospechar? – Preguntó un desinteresado Malfoy – Si todos están borrachos.  
Samantha lanzo una fugaz mirada a todos los invitados y se rió por el comportamiento de algunos.  
- Tienes razón – dijo a lo bajo muy divertida – Pero a un así, es mejor que estemos alejados.  
Draco la miro y, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se le acerco a un más - ¿Tan lejos como esto? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello y subía hasta su mejilla.  
Le comenzó a dar suaves masajes con sus labios y después llego hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.  
- ¡Para! – le ordeno una derretida Thomson, pero aquello fue inútil, Draco, en su no fallido intento de excitarla, le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.  
Aquello provoco que la castaña soltara un gritito de place, y Draco sonriera con triunfo.  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento, princesa? – le preguntó en un susurro.  
Samantha se queda pensativa, reflexionando si decir "Sí" era la mejor opción.  
- Te espero en el auto – fue lo último que le dijo el platinado, después le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios._

_La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Vio como se iba alejando de apoco el joven, y chasqueando la lengua, corrió tras él._

Fin del Flash Back

Varías lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando aquel recuerdo se esfumo de su cabeza.  
Si hubiera adivinado que por culpa de Malfoy iba a sufrir tanto, nunca lo hubiera acompañado a su apartamento y ni mucho menos se hubiera acostado con el.  
- Es que fuiste una tonta, Samantha – se reprendía a lo bajo mientras se sobaba el vientre – Nunca debiste haberte fijado en Draco Malfoy. Desde el principio sabías que el no era para ti.

_ººººººººººº_

_Londres/Inglaterra.  
Hora local: 6:30pm._

Abriendo la puerta con pesadez, se retiro para que Luna y Ron entraran.  
Hacia media hora se habían ido de la casa de Lupín, ya que la rubia vio apropiado dejarlo solo junto con Tonks.  
Ginny y Neville se habían ido a su casa para descansar, no sin antes decirle a Harry que contaba con ellos.  
- ¿Desde cuando mi mundo se enredo tanto? – preguntaba el moreno a los presentes una vez llegaron a la sala. Ron y Luna se sobrecogieron y ninguno dijo nada.  
- Hermione es mi todo – comenzaba hablar mientras iba hacia el Mini bar para servirse una copa de coñac – Y es muy injusto que esto suceda después de todo lo que hemos pasado.  
- A nosotros también nos parece muy injusto, Harry – le comentó Luna sentándose junto a su esposo – Pero no nos podemos desesperar, si tomamos las cosas con calma…  
- ¡¿Con alma, dices?! – Repitió el ojiverde sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿Qué tomemos esto con calma? ¿Quieres que tome con calma el hecho de que Hermione no me recuerda? ¡Luna, por favor…esa es la idea más absurda que eh escuchado en mi vida!  
Ron lo miro algo mal – No le hablas así a Luna – le ordeno algo altanero – Respétala. Además solo estaba dando sus opiniones.  
- Harry, yo se que estas muy desesperado – hablo de nuevo la rubia notándose algo tensa – Pero no por eso tienes que cerrarte. Tenemos que buscar una solución, porque se que la hay, pero únicamente tenemos que es eso…buscarla.  
Harry chasqueó la lengua. No es que quisiera ser grosero con Luna, es más, él le tenía demasiado aprecio a aquella chica de cabellera rubia, pero es que no podía ver una solución por la desesperación en la que se encontraba.  
- Tú solo tienes que comenzar a buscar – le repitió la chica –Además, recuerda que en esto no estas solo, tienes a todos tus amigos de Hogwarts: Deán, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Ron y yo. No te vamos a dejar solo en esto.  
- Pero… ¿Y si fue magia negra la que utilizaron para "hechizar a Hermione"? – preguntó un Harry más tensionado que antes.  
Lovegood sonrió – Pues para eso existen los libros.  
Mira, Ginny me dio una muy buena idea antes de que nos fuéramos de la casa del Profesor Lupín…me propuso que porque no ibas a Hogwarts y pedías de la biblioteca algunos libros. En mis 7 años de estancia como estudiante de Ravenclaw, te digo que no fueron en vano. Visite con mucha frecuencia la biblioteca y más en 5º y 7º curso, y déjame decirte que los libros son geniales.  
Potter sonrió al escuchar hablar a Luna. Es que, su entusiasmo por los libros y sus ganas de investigar lo hacia acordar tanto a…  
- Pero dudo mucho que McGonagall me deje ver sus libros…o bueno, la señorita Pince.  
Ahora era el turno de Ron hablar – Harry, McGonagall te amaba cuando estamos estudiando. Tú eras su estudiante preferido, así no fueras inteligente, y te aseguro que estaría dispuesta a cooperar si le comentas lo que esta ocurriendo.  
Harry se quedo pensando.  
¿Será que McGonagall lo dejaría entrar al castillo una vez más?  
- Pero, y la señora Pince…ella  
- Ella es buena gente, solo que trates bien a sus preciados libros te los presta – le comento Luna sonriente.  
El moreno asintió.  
Luego miro a sus amigos y después fijamente a Luna.  
- Oye Luna, ¿Y si me acompañas? Porque de seguro si Pince te ve conmigo, tendrá más confianza ¿No te parece?  
Lovegood miro a Harry y luego a Ron. Este le sonrió y solo dijo – Yo cuidare a Luna en el día en que estés ausente.  
La joven asintió y Harry sonrió.  
- Genial, entonces ¿Te parece si mañana en la mañana partimos desde la estación King Cross?  
Luna chasqueó la lengua – Pero no es el primero de septiembre – le recordó Luna algo consternada - ¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a ir a Hogwarts?  
Potter se rió - ¡Para eso somos magos! ¡Para eso tenemos licencia de aparición!  
Colocando cara de "Que tonta fui" Lovegood sonrió.  
- Esta bien, entonces nos encontramos mañana en la estación.

_ºººººººººº_

_Liverpool, sector de Pollnew  
Hora local: 7:00pm._

- Es muy grave lo que le ocurrió a Hermione ¿No te aparece? – le preguntaba Lavender a su esposo Deán una vez se llegaron a su casa.  
El joven asintió – Sí. Me preguntó ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Es decir… ¿Tú crees que perdió la memora a causa del accidente?  
La chica chasqueó la lengua y dejando su gabardina sobre el perchero, negó – No, ¿Sabes que no creo eso? Es decir, si hubiera sido a causa del accidente, no nos hubiera recordado a todos. Es muy extraño que solo haya olvidado a Harry – y se quedo pensando – No se, pero eso me suena a un encantamiento desmemorizante.  
Deán negó – No, un encantamiento desmemorizante no es tan fuerte….o bueno, aplicándolo a los muggles si, pero no a un mago. Además, con ese encantamiento se borran solo los últimos sucesos ocurridos y vistos, no el pasado de una persona.  
- Pero entonces ¿Qué crees que es? – le preguntó Lavender muy intrigada.  
Deán volvió a negar – Pues en realidad no se. Pero lo único que si estoy seguro es que esto no es magia común. Nadie es capaz de borrarle los recuerdos a otra persona para que olvide a alguien…amenos que este con la magia negra.  
- Pero en estos tiempos nadie esta en la magia negra – le recordó su esposa – Además, los pocos Mortífagos que quedan se encuentran en Azkaban.  
El pelinegro se quedo callado y yendo hacia la sala se fue a sentar en un sillín de cuero.  
- Sabes que no – dijo de repente mientras se sobaba la barbilla – Aun no me creo ese cuento chino de que Draco Malfoy se volvió un hombre de bien.  
El fue y será siendo un Mortífago, y a pesar de que ayudo al Ministerio en su tiempo para que capturaran a muchos Mortífagos, no me trago entero el cuentico ese de que ya se "recompuso" yo vi con mis propios ojos a alguien que se arrepiente de ser un Mortífago, y déjame decirte que la cara de Malfoy no me convence.  
- ¿Lo dices por lo de Hermione? – Deán asintió – Pues si, yo también eh pensado eso. En realidad me sorprendió mucho ver a Malfoy en el hospital mientras Hermione estaba inconsciente. Yo juraba que se encontraba en Azkaban.  
- No, seguramente con la soplada que dio de sus "antiguos" colegas y una muy buena suma de dinero pues…es muy fácil que no haya sido metido a la cárcel.  
- Siempre los Slytherin se salen con la suya, ¿No? – hablo una Lavender algo enfadada.  
Deán asintió – Sí, siempre se salen con la suya.

_London Center, Sector de "Loserville"  
Hora local: 7:15pm._

Hace unos momentos Ginny Weasley y Neville Logbottom acababan de llegar a la casa, y lo primero que hicieron fue tumbarse en el primer sofá que encontraron.  
- Estoy rendida – comentó un Neville algo falto de aire.  
La pelirroja asintió – Lidias con Harry es peor que lidiar con un Troll.  
- Prefiero lidiar con el Troll – opinó su novio con los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Quieres jugo de calabaza? – le ofreció la menor de los Weasley al carirredondo.  
Neville asintió – Sí, y con hielo, por favor.  
Suspirando, Ginny se levantó del sofá y fue directo a la cocina.  
Regreso con una jarra llena de un delicioso y frió jugo de calabaza.  
- Aquí esta el jugo, amor – le dijo su novia acercándose a Logbottom.  
El chico abrió los ojos con pesadez y casi a tientas recibió el vaso que la pelirroja le entregaba.  
- Neville – lo llamó la muchacha cuando se tomaron su 2 vaso del jugo. El pelinegro la miro.  
- ¿SI? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
- Mmmm, mira que hace unos días estuve hablando con…el Padma… ¿La recuerdas? – el chico asintió cansino – Pues bien, eh, ella…pues…comenzamos hablar y llegamos al tema de…ya sabes…el sexo.  
Al decir aquello los ojos se le desorbitaron al pobre de Neville. …l no era esa clase de personas que le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas a "Calzón quitado" como decían vulgarmente.  
- Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y que te dijo? – le preguntó algo reacio con respecto al tema.  
- Bueno….me preguntó si tu y yo…ya…ya sabes…lo habíamos echo.  
Logbottom abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿Qué?! – Saltó asustado - ¿Pero quien se cree esa de preguntar semejantes cosas?  
Ginny levantó los hombros – No lo se pero…cuando corte con ella pues…me coloque a pensar en ello.  
Neville sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, se había ruborizado y el no se daba cuenta.  
- ¿Pensar en que? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía de ante mano.  
Ginny suspiro algo ofuscada – Pues…en eso…ósea…Neville, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y en ningún momento me has llevado a la cama.  
Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el pobre Logbottom se pusiera de todos los colores.  
- Hemos vivido muy bien así como estamos – le dijo algo tímido – Y no necesitamos de…de…s-s-s-s-  
- Sexo – le completo su novia como si nada.  
Neville movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – De eso…o ¿Qué? ¿Te hace falta?  
La pelirroja se quedo pensando y mordiéndose el labio inferior asintió. Al ver la cara de horro que su novio había colocado, se defendió – Neville, yo soy mujer, joven aun, pero soy mujer y pues…necesito de las caricias de un hombre para sentirme…amada.  
- ¿Y es que acaso con mis atenciones y mis besos no son más que suficientes? – preguntó un pelinegro muy disgustado.  
Ginny asintió – Sí pero…hay momentos en la relación que…pues…hay que hacer ciertas cosas para juntarlos más. ¡Mira a mi hermano y a Luna! ¡"Sea…ya tiene a Dulce y son la mejor pareja del mundo!  
- ¡Pero no por eso debemos acostarnos! – exclamó Logbottom en un arranque de desesperación. Pero al captar que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, se la tapo rápidamente con las manos.  
Ginny sonrió – Neville – le dijo dulcemente mientras dejaba la jarra de juro sobre la mesa de centro – Que digas esas palabras no tiene nada de malo – y se le comenzó acercar peligrosamente. – Además, somos pareja y pues…cuando decidiste que nos viniéramos a vivir juntos, te lo juro que pensé que ocurrirían muchas cosas, así no estuviéramos casados aún.  
Neville la miro algo extraña y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía a donde corría el río con aquellas acciones, y esa dirección no le agradaba en absoluto.  
No era que Neville fuera extraño ni mucho menos no le resultara atractiva Ginny, pero, la razón era muy sencilla: El joven era alguien con aquella teoría de: "Cuando este más grande estaré listo" y pues a los 22 años no la veía como una edad apropiada para estarse acostando con alguien, así se refiriera a ese alguien como su novia.  
¡Claro que quería acostarse con Ginny…que más desearía en todo el mundo que tocar su canela piel y besos esos labios de fuego! Pero pues aun no se sentía listo y por ende tenía miedo.  
Al salir de sus pensamientos, descubrió que unos candentes labios le obstruían los suyos, al tiempo que unas curiosas manos le desabotonaban la camisa.  
Al ver aquello tomo su compostura y retiro a Ginny con suavidad – Eh…no quiero ser grosero, Ginny – se disculpo de antemano abotonándose lo poco que su novia había conseguido – Pero…creo que no es tiempo aun…además, tu solo tienes 21 años y…y yo 22 y pues…  
- ¿Crees que somos muy jóvenes para esto? – le completo una pelirroja completamente desilusionada.  
Neville asintió.  
Ginny suspiro y resignada le sonrió – Esta bien – le dijo algo molesta, pero sin tratar de notarse tan obvia.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber su novio al verla que agarraba su gabardina del sillín de la mesa.  
Ginny lo miro y sonriendo dijo – A la casa de Luna – y desapareció.

ººººººº

- Es fuerte lo que le esta pasando a Harry, ¿no? – preguntaba un preocupado pecoso a su esposa en el cuarto.  
Luna asintió aún no muy convencida.  
Desde que habían llegado a la casa de su padre hacia más de dos horas, no dejaba de estar ensimismada, pero al parecer su esposo no se daba cuenta de ello.  
Su matrimonio no andaba bien y no se necesitaba tener tres ojos de frente para darse cuenta.  
Suspiro cansina y miro a su hija la cual estaba en sus brazos.  
Se había dormido hacia quince minutos, y sonriendo, la dejo en su cuna.  
- ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer? – le preguntó Ron por fin viéndola a los ojos.  
Luna trato de ocultar aquella mirada de ensimismamiento, pero Ron ya la había descubierto.  
- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó enseguida.  
Luna negó – No, solo es que…- y se quedo callada si decirle su indirecta o no…- No te das cuentas ¿verdad? - por la cara de desconcierto que el pelirrojo dio, Lovegood suspiro.  
- Me lo imagine – dijo a lo bajo pero procurando que Ron no hubiera escuchado.  
- ¿Darme cuenta de que? – fue la tan grande respuesta del pecoso.  
La rubia negó – No nada…tonterías, olvídalo – y se acostó en su cama, con ropa y todo.  
- ¿No te vas a poner la pijama? – le preguntó su esposo. Ella negó.  
- No, hace frío, y pues la pijama esta muy lejos – y sin más, fingió que se dormía.

ºH/Hº

No podía creer que él fuera tan tonto ¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? "Demasiado jóvenes" sí claro, él y sus baratas escuras de cajón.  
- El joven es el – dijo la chica entre dientes y envuelta en ira.  
Aquella charla con Padma la había echo reflexionar y también le había provocado un "gusanito" curioso que apenas había despertado_._

_Flash Back_

_Era lunes y se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que Neville llegara para que pudieran ir juntos a ver como seguía Hermione.  
Mientras estaba preparando el jugo de mora, el teléfono sonó y fue a contestarlo.  
- ¿Bueno? - dijo levantando el auricular.  
- ¿Ginny? – hablo una voz extremadamente familiar al otro lado.  
La pelirroja no podía creer con quien estuviese hablando.  
- ¿Padma? - ¿Padma Patil? – la chica del toro lado del auricular asintió.  
- La misma aunque no en persona.  
- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida – Sabía de tú hermana pero pensé andabas perdida.  
La joven asintió – Sí, pero ya vez. No es que me entere lo que le sucedió a Hermione por mi Hermione, es muy cruel ¿No?  
Ginny asintió – Sí, a pesar del daño que hizo, pues…es Hermione y no se merecía eso.  
- Sí – asintió Padma – Pobre Harry, debe estar devastado ¿no?  
- No te imaginas – le hablo la muchacha – Ese hombre esta muy mal. Gracias a dios ya esta fuera de peligro.  
- Sí, Parvati también me contó sobre lo de Harry.  
- Oye, ¿Y tu donde estas? Supe que tu hermana tiene una Galería en Miami y que pues estaba con un latino muy mozo pero discutieron.  
- ¡Sí, ese Michel es un canalla! – dijo con rabia – Pero bueno. No pues yo estoy viviendo se podría decir que cerca de Londres. En Escocía.  
- ¡¿En Escocía?! - repitió la pelirroja incrédula - ¿Y que estas haciendo?  
- Pues vine primero a pasar unas vacaciones con mis tíos maternos y luego ellos me insistieron en que modelara ropa interior.  
- ¿Y?  
- Y pues me gusto y no me quede modelando ropa interior… ¡Forme mi propia Vutit de interiores aquí en Escocia!  
- ¿En serio? ¿Y como te ha ido?  
- Pues muy bien. Estoy comprometida con el joven más adinerado de toda Escocía y por él es que estoy saliendo adelante. Dentro de 2 meses sale los modelos a Inglaterra.  
- Me alegro mucho – le comento Ginny - ¿Y como es tu prometido?  
La joven escucho un hondo suspiro al otro lado del auricular.  
- Perfecto – respondió la chica después de varios minutos – Y cuando digo perfecto es con toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Ginny rió al captar lo que Padma quería decir.  
- ¡Es que tu vieras! – Exclamó como quien no quiere la cosa – Es una fiera en la cama…uff, si tu pudieras sentir eso. Pero de seguro ya lo has hecho con muchos hombres o si quiera con tu amado. A todas estas ¿Con quien estas?  
La chica sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas y se mordió los labios.  
Por muchos años que hubieran pasado sabía que Padma Patil seguía siendo la misma chica egocéntrica, vanidosa, un poco ofensiva, ilusa, tonta y burlona como la había conocido en Hogwarts.  
No es que se avergonzara de Neville solo que…no quería sentirse mal si escuchaba alguna burla de la joven con respecto a su novio.  
- Pues…- balbuceó antes de responder.  
- Vamos – la apremio la hindú - ¡Ni que te hubieras ennoviado con Neville Logbottom! – aquello fue la gota que había derramado el vaso.  
Ginny se pudo de todos los colores y sus labios se secaron.  
Se puso pálida y por unos segundos pareció al Polthergeits que vivía en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Ginny? – La llamo Padma al otro lado del auricular - ¿Te paso algo?  
- S-sí – asintió la ojiclara (N/A: ¿De que color son los ojos de Ginny? Es que me da flojera buscar…sorry) – Solo es que…nada…eh… ¿Y que cuentas?  
Padma rió - ¿Quién es tu novio? – le preguntó al instante sin salirse del tema.  
Ginny se mordió el labio – Pues...Es…es…  
- ¡No me digas que Neville, porque juro que me quedo estática! – la pelirroja suspiro.  
- Sí – contesto inaudible.  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- Que si – repitió Ginny ahora un poco más fuerte.  
Padma se quedo callada - ¿Que si, que?  
- Que sí, Neville es mi novio.  
Por fin había acabado el discurso, pero ahora venía la tortura.  
Hubo un silencio abrupto entre ellas y Ginny pudo notar que Padma hacia el máximo esfuerzo por no burlarse.  
- AH… ¡que bien! – Exclamó por fin pero sin aire – Yo…si…ese era con el que…eh…bueno…pensé que…podrías haberte emparejado con Michel Corner ya que Deán fue ocupado por Lavender.  
Ginny suspiro – Te agradezco que te hayas aguantado la risa – le comentó la joven sin más.  
Padma asintió – Claro…pero, dime ¿Ya lo hicieron?  
Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría – Ah…- balbuceo.  
¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué después de 5 años no había sido capaz de si quiera desnudársele en frente a Neville? ¡Padma fue en su generación una de aquellas chicas "fáciles" y decirle que a sus 22 años aun era virgen pues…era un pecado y de los capitales!  
- Claro – respondió por fin sin saber lo que decía – Es un león en la cama._

_Fin del flash back_

Un torrencial de agua comenzó a caer por todo Londres – Bonita la hora – hablo con desgana entrando a un bar muy conocido.  
Había escuchado de el pero nunca había decidido entrar.  
Era muy lujoso, con un toque de acabado francés y norteamericano, que lo dejaba ver muy novedoso, el bar "Empire" le daba una muy buena reputación a su nombre.  
Se acerco a la barra y sentándose sobre aquellas sillas altas y que cuando te subes quedas como un chiquillo de cinco, llamo al tabernero.  
- Un coñac bien cargado y en las rocas por favor – pido sin aprensiones.  
Sería la primera vez que tomará algo tan fuerte, ya que hasta ese momento la cerveza la mareaba un poco, pero estaba tan molesta que no le importo.  
- Es muy fuerte para alguien como usted ¿No cree? – le hablo una voz varonil a su lado.  
Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la clase de compañía que tenía al lado.  
Giro la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua – ¡Malfoy! – dijo con desprecio.

ºH/Hº

Te encuentras solo en tu habitación, con fantasmas del pasado que deciden acosarte.  
Miras ensimismado una fotografía mágica, y tan solo mirarla te trae muy malos recuerdos.  
Comienzas a preguntarte porque tú vida es tan miserable y si hasta comienzas a cuestionarte si en realidad merecer vivirla.  
No eres nadie sin ella y sabes que si no recuerda nada no lo serás nunca.  
No podría soportar otro rechazo u otra de aquellas ácidas miradas que solo ella podía dar.  
Sí, te reprendes mil veces por haber sido tan tonto y por haberte alejado de ella. Seguramente si la hubieras perdonado y si quiera haberla escuchado, seguro ella no hubiera ido a los brazos de aquel.  
Sí, sabes que es única y exclusivamente tu culpa de que Hermione le hubiera pasado lo que le paso pero… ¡Maldita sea!… ¿acaso eres adivino? Seguramente si lo fueras te hubiera ido a pedir de perlas con Trewleny.  
Con todas tus fueras lanzas el portarretrato lejos de ti y este se estrella contra la pared de enfrente.  
Por un momento te da lo mismo que su marco se hubiera echo añicos y que la fotografía que estuvo adentro se mezclaba con madera y vidrios.  
Pero después te sientes mal por haber destruido el único recuerdo feliz que te quedaba.  
Maldices a lo bajo y recoges la fotografía. La observas minuciosamente para notar si no tiene algún daño, pero feliz lo oprimes contra tu pecho al notar que no le sucedió ni un rasguño.

Vuelves a tu cama y se sientas en el colchón. Miras al vació y te pierdes en el, en una mezcla de flores frescas y fresas con canela. Sí, ese era ahora el aroma que ella emanaba y lo sabías muy bien a pesar de que no hubieras probado sus labios en siglos.  
Había cambiado y lo sabías, por lo cual también cambio su aroma, pero eso no deba la diferencia, siempre sería tú Hermione, así ella no te recordara.  
Tus ojos se humedecen al ver su rostro y te limpias rápidamente unas cuantas lágrimas que te resbalan por las mejillas y van a morir en tu camisa.

Sí, así eres tú, tan impredecible, tan incógnito y tan indefenso cuando no estabas con ella.  
Para el mundo podía ser "El niño que vivió" "El elegido" "San Potter" o "Cara rajada"  
Pero para ella sabes que solo eres tú, tú y nadie más que tú y eso ni el mismísimo Voldemort lo podría cambiar.  
Las personas te ven como tu salvador, a pesar del tiempo, y creen que eres una persona fuerte, pero sabes que eso no es así.  
Cuando estas a su lado eres un minino resguardándose en el regazo de su madre para que no seas cena del tigre.  
Pero ahora todo era diferente, ella no estaba a tu lado y tú te sentías desbastado, inseguro y sin poder.  
Suspiras al recordar la pila de deberes que te esperan mañana y tú sin ella.  
Regresas de nuevo al equipo de Quidditch para entrenar y así llegar a las finales. Y también das corte a tu nueva empresa…la mostraras al mundo.  
Pero todo aquello lo vez como una simple ilusión, ya que te había imaginado estando con ella en todo aquello y no se…quizás con una o dos copas de champaña y unas velas románticas.  
Para colmo de males, tenías que averiguar lo que le había ocurrido y ni sabías por donde empezar.  
Ese no eras tú, la que averiguaba era ella para ti, no tu para ella.  
"El mundo esta de cabeza" piensas con frustración mirando una vez más la fotografía "Y esta en mi contra"

Así eres tú, un hombre que muestra ser fuerte cuando no lo es. Un minino cuando estas con ella y un don nadie cuando no lo esta.  
Así eres tú, con ella eres Harry Potter, pero sin ella solo eres uno más del montón, con un nombre que hasta te parecía jocoso, con un nombre común y corriente:  
¡Eres solo Harry y nada más!

ºººººººººººº

Ginny agarro su trago y de un sorbo se lo tomo.  
- Oye mi reina, tómatelo con más calma – le aconsejó Draco Malfoy, el cual ya iba por su tercera ronda de Whisky – Que eso no es el jugo de calabaza que acostumbras tomar.  
Ginny ni lo escucho y tomo de nuevo, aunque hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer muecas.  
Malfoy se rió al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.  
La miro de arriba a bajo: No podía negar que era atractiva, esos cinco años la habían puesto en muy buenas condiciones.  
- Al parecer no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de bebidas – comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿Acaso no te apetece no se una simple cerveza de mantequilla? ¿O aún es muy fuerte para la nena?  
Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada – Yo puedo con esto, gracias – le dijo entre dientes – Y no me llames nena, que ya no lo soy.  
Malfoy se mofo por su actitud de chica ruda - ¡Huy, pero que miedo tengo, Weasley! Si fuera el antiguo Malfoy de antes te hubiera respondido.  
Ginny lo miro insípida - ¿Y no vas a responder? – Malfoy se quedo callado – Ja, eso esta para no creerse.  
Draco la miro y movió la cabeza.  
- ¿Quieres otro trago? – le preguntó al ver que ya acababa con el suyo.  
Ginny miro el vaso y chasqueando la lengua asintió.  
- Mejor toma Whisky – le aconsejó Malfoy llamando al tabernero – Porque el coñac te daña hígado.  
- Como si el whisky no lo hiciera – protesto Ginny ácida.  
Malfoy negó – No, eso es lo que teman la gente de etiqueta.  
La pelirroja lo observo sorprendida - ¿La gente de etiqueta? – Repitió incrédula – Pero yo voy a tomar eso – le recordó cuando el tabernero se fue con la orden – Y yo no soy de etiqueta. Sin mal no recuerdo, tú un día llamaste a mi familia y a mi "Deshonra de los sangre puras"  
Cuando el tabernero les hubo traído el trago, Draco se mofo.  
- Eso fue en el pasado, amor – le aseguro el platinado – Además, era muy joven y a esa edad decía muchas idioteces.  
- Pues al parecer esa sarta de idioteces no se te han quitado – comentó la chica con ironía.  
Malfoy rió de nuevo – Mira ¿Qué te parece si yo invito todos los tragos de ahora en adelante mientras conversamos? Así te das cuenta que no soy el mismo de antes.  
Ginny chasqueó la lengua. La oferta estaba tentadora.  
- Está bien – asintió sin regocijos.  
Draco sonrió y levantando su vaso dijo – ¡Salud por una conversación plena!  
Ginny agarró su vaso y asiendo el mismo gesto, sonrió - ¡Salud!

_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

**_Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmmm, voy hacer algo, k no se si les guste o no, pero es kiero evitarles las tardanzas y k se desconecten del fic...así k como tengo super-mega adelantado este fic en otra pagina, ps colocare todos los chpas restantes hasta llegar al número que tengo en mi word. _**

**_Ok sin más, besos, se cuidan._**

**_Emma._**

_Travesura realizada_

_**¡¡**NOX!!_


	26. The puzzle

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**26  
The puzzle**

Draco Malfoy le ofreció la 4 ronda de Whisky a la bella pelirroja al cabo de dos horas.  
- Tú me quieres emborrachar, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó la Weasley algo desafiante Porque mira que no soy tan fácil.  
Malfoy la miro de reojo mientras se bebía su quinta ronda del trago – Se que no eres fácil – hablo por fin con un tono divertido - ¿Es acaso un delito que te invité a beber un poco?  
- Pues que lo hagas tú, si – y lanzo su cabellera hacia atrás.  
Draco vio aquella acción tan…excitante, que tuvo que comenzar con su sexta ronda de whisky para dejar aquel calor atrás.  
- ¿Así que estudiaste para ser una doctora muggle? – Ginny asintió torpemente.  
Hacia una hora el platinado le había preguntado a la pelirroja sobre su vida y esta le comentó que estaba de novia con Neville y había estudiaba para ser doctora muggle.  
- ¿Y porque no quisiste ser una MediMaga? – Ginny negó – No…además…estoy muy rodeada de magos como para hacerlo también en mi trabajo.  
Con aquella respuesta produjo que el ojigris soltara una sonora carcajada.  
Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el bar a esas horas lo miraron como un animal exótico.  
- ¿Por qué te ríes?  
Malfoy negó – No, solo es que…bueno…me causo un poco de risa tu comentario. La única amiga muggle que te conocí en Hogwarts fue Hermione y siempre todos tus novios fueron mestizos o puros.  
- ¡Pues esos eran otros tiempos! – Espetó la chica comenzando a beber su quinta ronda del licor – Además, es interesante tratar con muggles.  
- Sí claro, si de gente idiota se habla.  
- ¡Oye, ellos no son ningunos idiotas! Además, recuerda que una de mis mejor amigas es muggle.  
Malfoy asintió y un extraño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en Hermione.  
- Pero no todos son así – se retracto de inmediato – Un ejemplo es Hermione.  
-¿Desde cuándo le dices Hermione? – a pesar de que Ginny estuviera algo "prendida" no quería decir que aun no se encontrará en sus cinco sentidos.  
- Suena mejor que Granger ¿No crees? – la Weasley no opino, solo se limito a beber su whisky.

Bajaron del porche rojo que Malfoy había acabado de comprar hacia dos días. El auto se había estacionado frente a una linda residencia con lujosos edificios de campiña.  
- ¿Sabes que eres la primera mujer que sube en este auto? – Ginny, la cual se encontraba algo mareada por el exceso de alcohol, lo miro entre cerrando los ojos.  
- ¡Qué bien! – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer al suelo.  
- ¡Cuidado! – Le advirtió el platinado agarrándola justo a tiempo – Yo tenía razón Weasley, no sabes tomar.  
La joven le lanzo una ácida mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el apartamento del rubio.  
Malfoy abrió la puerta con una mano, mientras que con la otra, paso por entre el umbral de la puerta, teniendo a Ginny aún en brazos.  
Traspasaron el amplio pasillo hasta la habitación del joven.  
- Bienvenida – hablo de nuevo el rubio acostándola en su cama – Esta es mi humilde cuarto.  
Ginny entre abrió los ojos; le dolía tanto la cabeza que la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana la mareaba.  
- Eres bellísima – le dijo Malfoy sentándose a su lado.  
Le toco la cara con el dorso de la mano, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bajar por su cuello.  
Ginny ni se inmuto a tal acción, estaba tan consternada que su proeza se había ido al desagüe.  
- Siempre me has parecido una mujer encantadora, Weasley – le comentó el platinado despejándola de su chaqueta y desabrochándole la blusa.  
Ginny le dio una risita de estúpida y suspiro.  
- ¿Crees que me vas a complacer? – le preguntó a lo bajo, mirándolo seductoramente.  
Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó – No lo sé, dímelo tú – y metiendo su blanca y fría mano por entre el pequeño agujero que se había formado en la blusa de la pelirroja al quitar algunos botones, Ginny gimió.  
Malfoy se sorprendió por el gemido de la Weasley - ¿Acaso tu marido nunca ha estado contigo?  
- Neville no es mi marido – le aclaro la ojiclara con fiereza – Solo es un pobre diablo - y atrayendo con fuerza el rostro de Malfoy, lo beso con pasión.  
El ojigris ni se inmuto a tal acción, es más, segundos atrás estaba deseando lo mismo.  
La pelirroja se acomodo mejor en la cama al tiempo que el rubio se colocaba en la posición de arriba.  
Entre besos candentes y pequeños abrazos, el platinado se encargo de desabotonarle por completo la blusa a la pequeña Weasley, al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba la camisa.  
- Eres candente – le comentó Draco sin aliento luego de dejarla en ropa interior. Miro con supremo furor los pechos de la chica y pasó su lengua pos sus labios con suavidad.  
Ginny solo se rió, y desabotonándole el pantalón, lo tiro al suelo.  
- Esta noche – le decía el ojigris besándola en el cuello – Vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo – sus labios bajaron hasta los pechos de la Weasley, donde, con sus manos, le quitó el sostén, el cual había salido volando hasta un rincón de la habitación.  
La Weasley gimió al sentir el contacto de los fríos y gruesos labios de Malfoy en sus pechos, hundió sus largas uñas en la desnuda espalda, lo que provoco que este soltara un grito de dolor.  
- ¿Te dolió? – le preguntó una descarada pelirroja. Malfoy negó, y agachando su cabeza comenzó a besarla por todo el abdomen.  
Al llegar más bajo, Ginny lo detuvo. Draco levantó la cabeza y arrugo el entrecejo.  
- Es mi turno – le comentó la pelirroja he incorporándose un poco de su posición, dejo que ahora Malfoy estuviera abajo y ella arriba.  
El movimiento provoco que se mareara un poco, pero eso no le impidió besar el pecho del Slytherin con fiereza.  
No sabían si eran los deseos imparables que sentían los dos jóvenes por tenerse el uno al otro o la sensación indescriptible que sentía Ginny por dejarse probar a un hombre que…no era Neville.

Minutos después Ginny volvía a su antigua posición, al mismo tiempo que sentía como los dientes de la serpiente bajaban sus pantis.  
Gimió por unos segundos y luego fue callada por los labios del chico. Un beso intenso y poderoso provoco que en Ginny se le despertaran los 5 sentidos que, por el trago, se le habían dormido.  
Y en ese preciso instante, mientras probaba los besos del Slytherin, el rostro de Neville se dibujo en su mente, y una claras palabras saltaron a sus oídos:  
- "¡Me traicionaste!"

Eran las siete y cuarto cuando Harry Potter se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño.  
Tenía unos 45 minutos aproximadamente para vestirse y desayunar, ya que a las 8:20 Luna iría a su casa para que se aparecieran en el poblado de Hogsmeade.  
La Ravenclaw le había dado la idea de averiguar en los libros de su antigua escuela para ver si podía encontrar la razón por la que Hermione lo había olvidado.  
A pesar de que el ojiverde tuviera todas las esperanzas puestas en lo que encontrarían, no estaba muy seguro que en aquello libros, ni en los de la sección prohibida, iban hallar la respuesta y mucho menos la cura de lo que a Hermione le habían hecho.  
"Solo hay que confiar" le decía constantemente aquella vocecilla imprudente en su cabeza "Y deja de lanzar la sal"  
¡Pues claro que no estaba lanzando la sal! El más que nadie quería estar de nuevo con Hermione pero…las circunstancias no decían lo contrario.  
Fuera lo que le hubiera hecho Malfoy a Hermione (porque estaba más que convencido que fue el sucio Slytherin el cabecera del plan) sería muy difícil encontrar algún remedio que revertiera el efecto de magia oscura.  
Al salir del baño se vistió con una camisa manga larga color café claro, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos zapatos de cuero del mismo color que la camisa.  
Se hecho un poco de gel en su rebelde cabello, y a pesar de que se echara la mejor pócima capilar, no había poder humano que ordenaran su azabache y rebelde cabellera.

Salió de su cuarto algo cansado; la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien pensando el Hermione, la ida a Hogwarts y la apertura de su nueva empresa; sin contar claro está, el regreso al equipo de los Chudley Cannons.  
"¿Cuando me metí en todo esto?" pensó el moreno algo desbastado.  
Llego a la cocina y sacó de la alacena un paquete de galletas junto con un tarro de chocolate.  
Podía usar la varita pero no tenía ánimos de utilizar la magia, así que vertiendo la leche en la licuadora, la cual había sacado de la nevera, la mezclo con el chocolate.  
- ¿Eso es lo que todos los días desayunas? – le preguntó una voz delgada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.  
Harry giró rápidamente, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Luna Lovegood.  
- ¿¡Luna!? – Exclamo el Gryffindor muy sorprendido - ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No acordamos de vernos a las 8:20? ¿Y cómo te apareciste sin que te escuchara?  
- Muy buenos días Harry – lo saludo la rubia algo ácida, olvidando sus preguntas – Yo amanecí muy bien, gracias por preguntar – y resopló con exasperación.  
- Lo siento – se disculpo el moreno – Solo es que…me asustaste. Que alguien se te aparezca en tu casa sin escucharlo y luego te salude de es forma tan….particular pues…  
- Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan absorto tus pensamientos que no escuchas cuando alguien se aparece – le reprocho Luna algo disgustada. Al parecer se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.  
- Er…- balbuceó Harry, olvidando por completo la leche con el chocolate - ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?  
Luna chasqueó la lengua y desvió su vista al suelo. Harry comprendió por aquella mirada que había sucedido algo con Ron.  
- ¿Pasó algo? – Lovegood asintió con torpeza, ocultando las pocas lágrimas que le habían resbalado en ese momento con su abundante cabellera rubia.  
Harry suspiró, e invitando a la Ravenclaw a sentarse, ambos se dirigieron a la sala.  
- ¿Me quieres contar? – preguntó el ojiverde cuando se sentaron ambos al lado del otro.  
- Es que…- balbuceó Luna algo nerviosa. Aún era incapaz de mirar a Harry, y en vez, miraba la punta de su bufanda blanca y jugaba con ella.  
- Hoy…Dulce estaba llorando a las cinco de la mañana – empezó a relatar sin mirarlo aún.  
Harry asintió y se dio una nota mental rápidamente "Jamás tener bebés"  
- ¿Y?  
- Y…bueno…yo me levanté y le di de comer, pero…Dulce no quería. La duche y aún seguía llorando…hasta que….Ron se levantó bravo y exigió que callara a la niña.  
Yo le dije que no podía, porque no tenía hambre y tampoco quería un baño, así que él me miró furioso y me dijo…me dijo que…que…bueno…que yo era una inútil, que no podía liderar con un bebé y que no entendía porque había quedado embarazada.  
Varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y esta vez fueron visibles para Harry.  
Potter no sabía que decir en aquellos casos. Ron había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida, sabía que tenía poca paciencia con las mujeres y discutía con todo pero…creía que Luna había logrado mansar aquel temperamento tan brusco que el Weasley solía tener a veces.  
Al ver que Harry no decía nada, la rubia continuó – A mi me dio mucha rabia y comencé a discutir con él, a decir que él tampoco servía para nada y que solo estaba como arrimado en la casa de mi padre. Le comente que había sido un gran error irnos de Polonia ya que el ni se había inmutado a conseguir algún trabajo y que había sido un tonto al dejar el trabajo como auror en Varsovia – trago saliva al tiempo que se limpiaba aquel liquido salido con el dorso de su mano – Y pues…discutíamos tan fuerte y más con los lloriqueos de Dulce que despertamos a mi padre. El entro a la habitación furioso y nos pregunto qué pasaba.  
Yo mire a Ron y rogué que no dijera nada pero…era demasiado tarde; Ron miro furioso a mi padre y le grito cosas horribles, que había sido un error haberse casado conmigo y peor aún cuando me dejo embarazada.  
Le dijo también que la familia Lovegood era una lunática y que ahora estaba de acuerdo con todo el mundo: Que alguien que creía en los nargles y había formado una revista de tan poco prestigio no era para fiar – trago de nuevo saliva y se limpió las cuantas lagrimas más que habían salido de sus ojos. Al parecer, recordar aquellos sucesos la ponían muy mal.  
- Y pues…dijo que…no sabía cómo había aceptado ser parte de aquella familia y había preferido mil veces haberse casado con Hermione Granger que a pesar de que era una devoradora de libros, una estúpida sabihonda y una excéntrica mujer, era mucho mejor que una lunática Luna Lovegood. Luego de que dijese todo eso, agarro su maleta y con ayuda de su varita guardo toda su ropa y…desapareció sin decir nada más.

Al haber terminado su relato Luna miro a Harry, para luego llorar como magdalena. Potter la abrazo de inmediato y dejo que llorara tranquilamente sobre su hombro.  
No podía creer que el Ron Weasley que había sido el malo de la historia era el mismo Ron que lo había acompañado en Hogwarts y arriesgado aquella vez en primer año con el ajedrez mágico.  
Es que era…como pensar que Draco Malfoy en realidad se había vuelto bueno, o que Lord Voldemort había regresado.  
- Ya, ya – decía Harry, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a la rubia. A pesar de que cinco años hubieran pasado, el tacto para consolar a una mujer aún le faltaba.  
- Todo va a estar bien – aunque no estaba muy seguro si aquello fuera adecuado.  
Luna levanto su cara del hombro de Harry y trato de sonreírle.  
- Gracias – le dijo con aquella vocecilla soñadora que no la había escuchado hablar desde hace años – Pero…no creo que todo vuelva a estar bien, Harry. Ron se fue y mi padre no quiere saber nada de él. Hasta….me amenazo con quitarme a Dulce si volvía a ver a…ese "mocoso"  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos – El no te puede hacer eso, primero tiene que tener la custodia – dijo Potter como si tal abogado profesional fuese.  
- Pues si dice que su padre la abandono y su madre está dispuesta a buscarlo y que le importa más un marido desconsiderado que su propia hija, pues…creo que son razones suficientes para ganarla ¿no crees?  
Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado.  
Luego de varios minutos, Luna miro su reloj y saltó de un brinco del sofá.  
- Ya van a ser las 8 – hablo como si nada – Nos entretuvimos mucho en esta telenovela – y tratando de sonreír se limpió las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban – Ven…vamos preparar tu desayuno.

Los pocos rayos de luz entraron por aquella cortina gruesa de aquella habitación que estaba impregnada de diferentes matices.  
Un cuerpo varonil y musculoso se hallaba acostado sobre una elegante cama fabricada en madera francesa y cubierta con una delicada sábana blanca.  
A su lado se hallaba una joven de piel blanca y cabellera de fuego. Sus ojos claros estaban aun cerrados, por lo cual el palatinado no los podía ver.  
Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, nunca antes había probado aquel cuerpo, aquel sabor, aquellos besos.  
Giro su cabeza para ver aquel contorno que se formaba en la sábana blanca. No podía negar que era bella y sentía la obligación de volver hacer suyo aquel cuerpo, pero sabía que ella jamás se lo permitiría de nuevo.  
Suspiró con frustración y chasqueó la lengua.  
Sí, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida pero…algo lo molestaba, y mucho.

ºººººººººº

Con un plin aparecieron en el pequeño y acogedor pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade.  
A esas horas estaba desierto, por lo cual se dirigieron al sendero que conducía al castillo. Pero en el camino, una voz muy familiar los llamo:  
- ¡¿Harry, Luna?! – los muchachos voltearon y gritaron al unísono:  
- ¡Hagrid! – el semigigante, guardabosques de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sonrió.  
- ¡Hace tiempo que no los veía! – exclamó el hombre corpulento acercándose a ellos.  
Saludo a luna abrazándola y luego le estrecho la mano a Harry.  
- Como has cambiado – comentó el semigigante viendo a Harry – Te pareces tanto a tú padre – y trato de disimular una pequeña lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla y se perdió en su tupida barba - ¡Cuando me entere que estabas vivo…era…como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla!  
Harry asintió, gozoso de volver a ver a uno de los profesores que tanto apreció le había cogido.  
- Ni yo me lo creo – confeso Harry algo abochornado.  
Miro a Hagrid y después a Luna, la cual estaba ensimismada.  
- ¿Y qué vienen hacer por acá? - esta vez fue Luna quien hablo, aunque algo soñolienta.  
- Necesitamos la ayuda de los libros de Hogwarts.  
El semigigante asintió, aunque no entendía muy bien para que les sirviera aquello.  
- Entonces los acompaño – se ofreció apremiándolos a proseguir.  
Mientras caminaban por el sendero, Hagrid les comento que Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin Hermione, Ron y Harry. Cuando el hombre nombro a Ron, Harry miro de reojo a Luna y como lo había sospechado, había soltado un sollozo.  
Hagrid miro a Harry y este levantó los hombros.

Subieron por las escaleras de piedra y entraron por entre la gran puerta de roble.  
Al hacerlo, los pocos estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos los miraron como bichos raros.  
Algunos comenzaron a cuchichear, otros lo señalaron y los más descarados gritaron sus nombres, o bueno, el de Harry.  
El ojiverde se sintió algo cohibido, después de cinco años, él, seguía siendo famoso.  
- Supongo que tendrán que hablar con la directora McGonagall ¿verdad? – les preguntó Hagrid pasando por el medio de un grupillo curioso de Hufflepuff, los cuales, llamaron a Harry.  
El muchacho volteó algo abochornado y una linda rubia de ojos miel se le acercó e inclinándose le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
El moreno se quedo estatua, mientras veía como la chica de más o menos unos 16 años, se juntaba con sus amigas y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.  
- Al parecer sigues acaparando la atención femenina – le comentó Hagrid y Luna se rió.  
Harry no dijo nada, ya que se alegró al ver que Luna salía de su ensimismamiento si quiera por un rato.  
- Y Hagrid, si la profesora McGonagall ya no enseña transformaciones… ¿Quién lo hace? – pero antes de que el hombre corpulento le pudiese responder, una mujer alta, de color y cabello algo "quemado" bajaba por las escaleras de caracol con un grupo de alumnos curiosos y que le preguntaban algo relacionado con el T.I.M.O, seguramente eran de quinto.  
- ¡Yo! – Respondió la mujer acercándose a los jóvenes – Harry, que gusto volver a verte – y le extendió la mano.  
Potter la miro, por una fracción de segundo no la reconoció, pero luego brinco al recordar largas y exhaustas horas de entrenamiento de Quidditch en quinto.  
- ¿Angellina Johnson? - indago muy sorprendido.  
La morocha asintió – La misma y en persona.  
El ojiverde se quedo estupefacto – Pero…¿Qué haces enseñando aquí? Yo pensé que te ibas a dedicar a…no se…  
- ¿El Quidditch? – completó la joven, este asintió.  
- Pues ese era mi proyecto de vida cuando salí de aquí pero…bueno…luego me entere lo de la muerte de Dumbledore y que necesitaban un vacante para transformaciones y como cuando estudiaba me había ido tan bien pues acepte. Además estar en un equipo profesional no era como de mi ritmo.  
El moreno no le cabía en la cabeza que Angellina Johnson ahora fuera la nueva maestra de transformaciones.  
- ¡Profesora Johnson! – La llamó una jovencita que tenía una vocecilla algo chillona - ¿Los encantamientos cambiantes también los veremos en el T.I.M.O?  
Angellina asintió – Sí Harmony, los encantamientos de cambio al igual que los de transfiguración ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?  
- Yo creo que otras 6 veces – hablo la voz de un jovencito de cabellera castaña, ojos azules y lleno de pecas - ¡Porque a Harmony le gustan las docenas!  
La chica lo fulmino con aquellos ojos grises que tenía - ¡Cállate Rolando….si quiera yo no saco T en los ensayos de Pociones!  
Pero antes de que el joven pecoso comenzara a protestar, un chico algo enclenque y de ojos marrones jalo a Harmony de la túnica – Ya le preguntaste lo que querías a la profesora, ahora vamonos – y la alejo del chico pecoso, que se estaba colocando morado de la rabia.  
La chica resoplo y resignada siguió a su amigo.  
El pecoso empuño sus manos y exclamo – ¡Niñas! – y se fue.  
Harry se rió a tal escena, le hacían recordar las discusiones de Hermione y Ron hace once años atrás.  
- Si no fuera por Henry esos dos se agarrarían a los gritos. Ese muchacho se ve que quiere tanto a Harmony – hablo Angellina con una vocecilla de dulzura.  
Luego poso sus ojos negros en Luna, y abrió los ojo como platos.  
- Disculpa, no te vi – hablo la chica mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿tú eres?  
- Luna Lovegood, pero eso no importa.  
Johnson asintió e iba abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la detuvo.  
El sabía perfectamente que iba a decir "_Ah, Lunática Lovegood_" así que no lo permitió.  
- ¿Sabes dónde está la profesora McGonagall?  
Angellina negó – Pues, supongo que en su oficina ¿no? Y sonriendo se despidió de Harry y de Luna, aunque esta última con algo de risa.  
- Bueno, yo tengo clases dentro de cinco minutos con los de cuarto – anunció Hagrid mirando su gran reloj de bolsillo  
- No hay problema que los deje solos ¿verdad' – Harry negó.  
- No Hagrid, yo me conozco Hogwarts al derecho y al revés.  
El semigigante asintió y despidiéndose de cada uno, tomo el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

Harry miro a Luna y ambos subieron por las escaleras de caracol rumbo al despacho de la directora.  
- Es nostálgico ya no estudiar aquí ¿verdad? – hablo Harry mientras pasaban por los pasillo.  
Luna no comentó nada, estaba de nuevo callada.  
Potter suspiro, en aquellos momentos le provocaba meterle un puño a Ron por ser tan estúpido.  
Al pasar por un pasillo donde se encontraba la bruja tuerta, Luna se detuvo.  
Harry la miro algo extrañado.  
- Aquí fue el lugar donde Ron y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso – comentó como si tal cosa – Fue cómico – y trato de sonreír. Se acerco a la bruja tuerta y la toco con delicadeza – Yo estaba llorando porque me habían robado la medalla que mamá me había obsequiado en uno de mis cumpleaños. No me importaba que se robaran mis zapatos pero…esa medalla era lo más importante para mí.  
Ese día me encontraba aquí, cuando una mano gruesa me mostró mi medalla y era la de Ron. Yo me emocione tanto que…me abalance hacia él y lo abrace. No supe cómo pero…nos acercamos y nos besamos, aunque fue una experiencia un toque desagradable – y una expresión algo molesta se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia – Ron no sabía besar en ese entonces, casi me come la boca…me…bueno…hubo mucho exceso de saliva y todo eso.  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior y trato en todo lo posible de no reírse. Pero luego, la imagen de él y Cho besándose en el cuarto de los menesteres bajo un racimo de muérdago, pues…lo hizo dudar si el besaba igual o peor que Ron.  
Luna se rió y suspiró – Eran lindos tiempos – dijo – Luego nos hicimos novios y…yo le enseñe a besar…supongo que aprendió porque…ahora lo hace bien.  
Potter no opinó nada – Mejor vayamos a ver a McGonagall y hagamos esto rápido.  
Lovegood asintió con torpeza y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de la directora.  
Se posaron frente a la fea gárgola y no supieron que decir.  
- ¿Cuál crees que será la clave? – le preguntó Harry a Luna, esta chasqueó la lengua.  
- Pues…eh…que te parece "Dumbledore es el mejor" - a Harry le pareció una contraseña algo estúpida para un despacho, pero vio, con gran sorpresa, como la gárgola comenzaba a ascender con sutileza.  
- ¡Que te parece! – Exclamó la rubia algo sorprendida - ¡le atine!

Tocaron varias veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió, a la cuarta tocada Luna decidió ir a buscar a McGonagall en el gran comedor o supervisando alguna clase.  
- Ella no es Umbriged – le recordó Harry haciendo una mueca extraña con su boca al recordar la cara de sapo.  
- Pero tiene que estar en Hogwarts – comentó Luna y se perdió de vista tras descender con la gárgola.  
Harry siguió tocando y tocado, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron rojos.  
Resignado, se recostó sobre el pomo de la puerta y cerro sus ojos. Suspiro mientras se sobaba su mano derecha, hasta que escucho un "clic" sonar tras él y abrirse la puerta.  
Freno en seco antes de tocar el suelo. Con asombro, vislumbro el despacho que antes pertenecía al antiguo director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore.  
Aún las extrañas cosas que había en el anterior despacho seguían tal cual, en su misma posición, pero había ciertos adornos "femeninos" que hacían reconocer al instante que el director ya no era director.  
Miro hacia la derecha y vislumbro con algo de tristeza el perchero dorado, "Fawkes" el fénix, ya no estaba en él; Harry supuso que seguramente se había ido después de que Dumbledore se fuera también.  
"Era de esperarse" pensó el muchacho algo melancólico.  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiro.  
- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, Potter?! – le pregunto una voz autoritaria y algo altanera.  
Harry se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, por un momento se había olvidado de los cuadros mágicos del despacho.  
- Nada, vengo hablar con la profesora McGonagall.  
- ¿Vienes a pedir el puesto de Defensa? – Le preguntó el mismo cuadro de Phineas Niguellus con molestia – Porque mira que haberte soportado por siete años y que regreses de nuevo es algo…  
- ¡Phineas! – lo llamo una voz que Harry no tardo en reconocer: Esa voz era muy difícil de olvidar, tranquilizadora, amable, protectora y en ocasiones, paternal.  
- Deja al muchacho en paz ¿quieres? ¡Ya suficiente a sufrido como para que le molestes! – atrás del gran sillín donde el actual director se sentaba, estaba un cuadro algo más grande que los demás y bordeado de dorado y plateado. Bajo su pequeña silueta, resonaba un nombre estampado con finas letras cursivas:

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Director de Hogwarts-1955-1997)_**

- ¡Hola Harry! – lo saludo el ex director de Hogwarts, esbozándole aquella sonrisa que le erizó los pelos.  
No había vuelto a ver a Dumbledore desde que había caído en la batalla con Voldemort, ya que se había transformado en otra persona.  
- Prof-profesor Dumbledore – balbuceó el muchacho algo cohibido – Me…me alegra mucho volver hablar con usted…así sea…  
- Se que no es la mejor forma – hablo el anciano. A pesar de que ya fuera un retrato, la barba blanca, los ojos azules y las gafas en forma de media luna seguían tal cual Harry lo recordaba.  
- Vine…vine hablar con la profesora McGonagall – le comentó Harry como si tal cosa.  
Dumbledore solo asintió y Harry le pareció, por un momento, que él ya sabía de ante mano para que estaba en el castillo.  
- Ella está supervisando al nuevo profesor de Defensa – le dijo mirándose sus manos – Porque no confía mucho en las personas, tanto como yo.  
- ¡Y ese fue tu gran error, Albus! – hablo la voz, de nuevo, de Phineas – Confiaste mucho en la gente y ya ves, ahí están las consecuencias.  
- Pero hubiera muerto de cualquier forma, Phineas –dijo el anciano muy tranquilo. Ahora sus ojos azules se posaban en el cuadro de al lado.  
- Pues sí, pero no bajo las manos de Voldemort.  
Era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba decir el nombre de Voldemort bajo la boca de un cuadro.  
- Y dime Harry ¿Cómo te va con Hermione? – tras aquella pregunta, sintió como si el mundo se le viniera en sima.  
- Ella…eh – pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Dumbledore le pregunto:  
- ¿Fue ella quien te hizo recordar todo? – Potter se quedo en shock, pero… ¿Cómo sabía él que…? ¡Ah por díos, pero si era Albus Dumbledore, el todo lo sabe, a pesar de que ya estuviese muerto!  
- Pues…si. Fue algo extraño, yo…tuve un accidente y como que….recordé quien era pero Hermione fue una gran ayuda.  
Dumbledore asintió al tiempo que sonreí – Sí, siempre me imagine que algún día recuperarías tus recuerdos…es gratificante volver a ser Harry Potter ¿verdad? ¿O te gustaba ser James Patterson?  
- ¿Cómo sabe…?  
- Nostradamus es un gran amigo mío – le comentó Albus como quien no quiere la cosa – Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts. El se dedico a ser Medimago y yo…bueno, termine aquí.  
- ¡Cuando podías haber sido Ministro de Magia! – exclamó Niguellus mirando ensimismado algún rincón del despacho.  
Dumbledore no dijo nada, solo se limito a suspirar.  
- Profesor Dumbledore – lo llamo Harry - ¿Usted sabía acaso sobre…?  
- ¿El Salvamento de Almas? – lo interrumpió Dumbledore. Harry asintió, atónico.  
- Si, si que sabía. En algunos viajes que tuve la oportunidad de hacer junto con mi hermano Aberthford, estuve en Israel y conocí la historia.  
Harry no lo podía creer, Albus sabía la verdad pero…  
- Profesor… ¿y porque no le dijo a alguien que yo estaba vivo?  
Albus negó – Eso es inaudito Harry, si lo hacía, podías volverte loco. Aunque es muy curioso que hayas recuperado tu pasado, seguramente la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad.  
Harry suspiro y se sobo con brusquedad los ojos.  
- Ahora dime… ¿Cómo vas con Hermione?

Por un momento había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que había ido a Hogwarts, y cuando Albus se lo había recordado, respondió:  
- Bueno ella…- se quedo callado y después de un breve silencio, le comenzó a contar todo acerca del hechizo.  
- Y estoy más que seguro de que Malfoy tiene velas en este entierro – agregó, terminando su relato.  
Dumbledore se quedo callado y chasqueó la lengua – La respuesta no está en los libros Harry – dijo, después de varios minutos – La respuesta está en ti, solo en ti, Harry – pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más, la imagen de Albus Dumbledore desapareció.  
- ¡Dumbledore! – exclamó el moreno al ver que el retrato se encontraba vació – Profesor, aparezca, necesito que me explique lo de…  
- No te gastes la garganta gritando, muchacho – le aconsejó Phineas, algo "amable" – Seguro fue hablar con Violete y la Dama Gorda, es hora del té – y sin nada más, también desapareció.  
Harry no supo si también se iba a tomar el té junto con la Dama Gorda, Violete y Dumbledore, pero si supo que en aquellos momentos deseaba ser un retrato.

Ginny entro a su casa algo desbastada, le dolía mucho el cuerpo junto con la cabeza.  
Lo primero que hizo al pasar el vestíbulo fue tirarse al primer sofá que vio.  
Neville no había llegado del trabajo, y eso había sido un gran alivio.  
Hoy habían terminado las vacaciones para el carirredondo, y San Mungo necesitaba una gran dosis de medicamentos que requerían plantas para el hospital.

La pelirroja suspiro y cerró sus ojos.  
La imagen de Draco Malfoy se le dibujo en su mente y maldijo mil veces aquel ser repugnante.  
Nunca se iba a perdonar lo que había hecho y seguramente, jamás se le iba a borrar de su mente.

Draco Malfoy se miro al espejo: Estaba completamente desudo, y sonrió. Un ser idéntico a él le devolvió aquella sonrisa de suficiencia. Hacía poco se había ido la joven de cabellera de fuego; había pasado con ella la mejor noche de todas, no lo podía negar, pero…algo no había salido bien y eso le molestaba bastante.  
Se coloco unos calzoncillos negros que sacó del armario, y con frustración, tomo el vaso de agua, a medio terminar, que en la mesita de noche.  
La mente de aquella pelirroja se le dibujo en la mente, su cuerpo desnudo y luego…  
"crash" había apretado tan duro el vaso que se había quebrado en su mano.  
Con una fuerte maldición lanzada al aire, fue hacia el baño y dejo que el agua se llevara la escandalosa sangre que resbalaba por el dorso de su mano y caía sobre el lava-manos.

ºººººººººº

- ¡Bienvenido al imperio de la belleza, señor Potter! – lo felicito una voz extendiéndole la mano.  
Harry se la estrecho de inmediato y sonrió.  
Por fin había cerrado el negocio con Zac Afron y ahora había dado apertura a su nueva empresa "Concepts"  
- Te felicito, Harry – le dijo Luna sonriente.  
Harry asintió. Había agradecido mucho que la rubia lo acompañara a la apertura de su nueva empresa, ya que le aterraba la idea de ir solo.  
Después de unos minutos, Zac le comunico que estaría la pendiente de todo y que si había algún inconveniente le avisara.  
- Mañana comenzaran a trabajar la gente que contrate, si no te gusta alguien solo dímelo – y guiñándole un ojo, desapareció por la puerta corrediza de su nueva…oficina.  
- Me pregunto cómo vas hacer con la presión de un empresario y de un buscador profesional – comenzó Luna mirando ensimismada por la ventana.

En aquello momentos, una bandada de pájaros pasaron volando frente al ventanal de la nueva oficina de Harry, y una susurro, parecida a la voz de Dumbledore, dijo  
_"La respuesta está en ti, solo en ti, Harry"_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_LUMOS!!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _

_**Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmmm, voy hacer algo, k no se si les guste o no, pero es kiero evitarles las tardanzas y k se desconecten del fic...así k como tengo super-mega adelantado este fic en otra pagina, ps colocare todos los chpas restantes hasta llegar al número que tengo en mi word. **_

_**Ok sin más, besos, se cuidan.**_

_**Emma.**_

_**Travesura realizada**_

_¡¡NOX!!_


	27. Catched

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**27  
Catched**

_Flash Back _

_El rostro de Neville apareció en la mente de la chica pelirroja.  
"Me traicionaste" escuchó decirle claramente.  
- ¡No! – exclamó a lo bajo la ojiclara empujando al platinado.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Malfoy irritado, ya que cuando comenzaba con sus pasos de cortejo, nadie lo podía interrumpir.  
- ¡Tú Malfoy, es lo que pasa! – le respondió la menor de los Weasley incorporándose en la cama.  
- ¿Pero que demonios dices? ¡Si hace un momento estábamos de lo más de bien!  
- ¡ERES UN CERDO! – le gritó Ginny Weasley fulminándolo con la mirada.  
Agarrando las prendas que se regaron por el suelo de la habitación de la serpiente, se colocó la blusa y el pantalón.  
- ¡Ah, y te recomiendo que te des un baño! – le aconsejó la joven. Y lanzándole una última mirada cargada de veneno a Draco, desapareció. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

El teléfono estaba sonando desde hacia media hora, pero la pelirroja estaba tan ensimismada en los recuerdos de aquella noche, que no fue hasta después del 5 timbrazo que atendió.  
- ¿Bueno? – preguntó nerviosa y algo alterada.  
- ¿Ginny? – indagó una voz muy familiar al otro lado del auricular.  
- ¡Lavender! – Exclamó la Weasley aliviada – Pensé que eras…  
- ¿Malfoy? – Ginny asintió, muy a su pesar.  
- Sí…es que tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, Lavender.  
- Pero estas bien, ¿verdad? Mira que me dejaste muy preocupada cuando saliste de la casa tan temprano. Hubieras esperado a que Dean se levantara para llevarte.  
- No te preocupes Lav, estoy bien. Además, soy una bruja – la tranquilizó la ojiclara a su amiga de la infancia.  
La pelinegra asintió, aunque no muy convencida – Si necesitas algo más, solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?  
- Sí Lav, tú no te preocupes – y dándole un adiós no muy convincente a Brown, colgó el teléfono.

Suspirando con frustración, cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que recordaba con claridad los sucesos de aquella noche, que aún, seguían frescos en su mente.

_Flash Back _

Un ruidoso plin resonó en toda la residencia Thomas Brown, aparecido al que hace un detonador al explotar.  
La joven pelirroja abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de una bonita y elegante sala de estar.  
- ¿Quién anda hay? – preguntó la voz de un hombre que la Weasley conocía muy bien.  
- ¡Estoy armado! – amenazo aquella voz al tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras.  
- ¡Amor, no creó que sea correcto que digas eso! – le aconsejó una mujer que iba tras el – Mira que si es un ladrón….ya lo advertiste.  
- Por eso, para que se abstenga de seguir robando – se excuso el joven Dean bajando por las escaleras.  
Pasaron una parte del vestíbulo para entrar a la sala de estar.  
Encendiendo la luz débilmente, vieron, con sorpresa, como Ginny Weasley se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando.  
- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Lavender dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella.  
- Dean, trae una manta – le ordeno a su esposo, al tiempo que le levantaba el rostro a su ex compañera de escuela.  
Thomas obedeció inmediatamente, y subiendo por las escaleras se perdió de vista.  
- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – Preguntó Brown un tanto preocupada – Te ves mal ¿Ocurrió algo con Neville?  
La Weasley solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro, mientras varias lágrimas morían al tocar sus labios.  
- ¿Entonces? – Cuando Dean reapareció con la manta en las manos, la pelinegra la paso por encima de la cabeza de la chica y le cubrió los hombros.  
- ¿Pero que haces acá? – quiso saber Dean, un tanto curioso.  
Ginny miro a Lavender y después a Dean, para desviar su vista hacia el suelo.  
- Voy a preparar chocolate – se ofreció el Gryffindor arrastrando sus pies hacia la cocina.  
- Vamos – la apremió Brown jalándola del suelo. La chica obedeció al instante, estaba tan consternada que no sabía hacia donde iba.  
Sentándola en la primera silla que encontró, Lavender se sentó al frente.  
- Ginny – la llamó como por tercera vez - ¿Qué ocurre? – tuvieron que pasar varios minutos de silencio y lloriqueó, hasta que la menor de los Weasley respondiera, aunque en un hilo de voz.  
- ¡Soy una estúpida! – Fue lo primero que dijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Pero Lavender te lo juro…yo nunca pensé que haría algo de esa calaña!  
La joven miro algo confundida a su amiga, era obvio que no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba le hablaba.  
Tras aquella mirada de confusión, Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo - ¡Casi me acuesto con Draco Malfoy! – un gritó de sorpresa, el sonido de varias tazas rompiéndose y el lloriqueó de alguien arrepentido, inundo la antes, tranquila casa de los Thomas Brown.

_Fin del Flash Back _

No se podía concentrar en su trabajo, era el primer día después de unas largas vacaciones, y aún, el recuerdo de aquella noche, seguía latente en su mente, en su cabeza, en su corazón.  
Maldita sea, por mucho tiempo había deseado esos ojos, esos labios, esos senos ese… ¡Pero todo había salido mal!  
Sí, paso la mejor noche de su vida, pero no había sido con ella, con aquella mujer que por poco iba a ser suya….

Flash Back

_Besaba con pasión aquello labios con sabor a fuego, sinceramente los mejores labios que había probado en su vida.  
Y esos pechos, esas manos, esas caricias. Con cada caricia lo volvía loco….loco de remate. Creía que en cualquier comento iba a pegar tal grito que llegaría hasta el lejano oriente.  
Mientras callaba su grito con uno de sus mejores besos, sentía como toda la adrenalina le recorría su cuerpo. En pocos minutos ella iba a ser suya, y no abría poder que la sacara de ahí.  
Pero luego, ella se separó bruscamente, mirándolo aturdida.  
- ¡No! – exclamó a lo bajo la ojiclara empujándolo con brusquedad.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó el joven irritado, más que irritado estaba furioso, lo habían interrumpido en sus pasos de cortejo y eso NUNCA ninguna mujer se había abstenido a ellos. Pero al parecer ella había sido la primera.  
- ¡Tú Malfoy, es lo que pasa! – le respondió la menor de los Weasley incorporándose en la cama.  
- ¿Pero que demonios dices? ¡Si hace un momento estábamos de lo más de bien! – claro que estaban de lo más de bien. Ella besaba con pasión cada centímetro de su cuerpo y el nunca en su vida había probado tales labios. Por supuesto que iban bien, estaban excelentes.  
- ¡ERES UN CERDO! – le gritó Ginny Weasley fulminándolo con la mirada.  
El joven Draco se quedo estupefacto.  
¿Eres un cerdo? Eso era lo que le contestaba después de que gritada de pasión cuando la había despojado de sus pantis y CON LOS DIENTES….por dios, esa mujer estaba loca.  
Vio con inmundo asombro como la pelirroja agarraba su ropa y se la colocaba rápidamente, al tiempo que le decía que se diera un baño, y desaparecía al instante, no sin antes lanzarle una de aquellas miradas que eran su especialidad. _

_El Slytherin se quedo estupefacto, la quijada le había caído unos pocos milímetros de lo normal y su cerebro, por primera vez, estaba funcionando lento.  
¿Acaso ella lo había rechazado?  
¿Acaso aquella deshonra de la sangre pura le había dicho cerdo?  
¿Acaso ella lo había empujado y había desaparecido antes que la tuviera en sus brazos?  
¿Acaso la que lo había mandado al traste era la propia Ginebra Molly Weasley?  
Sí, al parecer era la misma.  
Con furia, voleó la mano hacia el escritorio, provocando que el teléfono junto con unas libretas de direcciones saliera disparadas hacia el suelo.  
Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, respiró con agitación.  
Lo había dejado semidesnudo, con mucho calor y gran agitación. Y para colmo, le había recomendado que ¡Se diera un baño! ¿Pero en que demonios había estado penando aquella deshonra de la sangre?  
- Maldita – dijo entre dientes apretando sus puños – Pero esto no se va a quedar así.  
La venganza vendría después, pero ahora lo que sí era importante, era deshacer aquel calor con algo, que Draco estaba seguro no iba a ser el baño._

_Fin del Flash Back _

_Sí, no podía negar que Sophia Stevens había sido una gran fiera en la cama, pero ella no era Ginny Weasley.  
Sus labios no tenían aquel calor tan fuerte que solo la pelirroja emanaba y su cuerpo…bueno, para ser una tenista profesional estaba más que perfecto, pero…ella no era Ginebra.  
Su cabello, sí, era rojo como la de ella pero….su olor no era igual, y ni lo beso igual.  
Podía ser que le hubiera hasta enseñado nuevas posiciones que ni él mismo había descubierto….pero él había querido ser el profesor y no el alumno.  
Con frustración resopló a lo bajo, al tiempo que miraba por la ventada hacia la concurrida capital. _

_- ¡No está nada mal! – dijo el rubio entrando en la nueva oficina de Potter – Pero recuerda Gerente, que mañana tenemos el entrenamiento.  
El ojiverde asintió, cansino de que todo el mundo le recordará aquello.  
- Sí, Kelly ya me había enviado una lechuza, después de que Ronald y Nathalie lo hicieran – le comentó el moreno un tanto fastidiado.  
- Si bueno….pero recuerda que eres el mejor buscador que tenemos y pues…  
- No te preocupes, estaré en el Rolly mañana a las ocho sin falta – le aseguró el azabache.  
Kevin asintió, aunque noto a su amigo algo preocupado.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – Harry lo miro y suspirando asintió.  
- Sí…es Hermione. Por el accidente de la otra vez no recuerda nada…o bueno, no me recuerda que es distinto.  
Darwich se quedo callado, al tiempo que suspiraba.  
- Mira hermano, tú no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que pronto va a recordar todo.  
- Sí es por culpa de una maldición, la veo muy difícil Kevin. _

_- ¡Te extrañe mucho, Herms! – Le decía una jovencita de ojos grises y cabellera rubia - ¡No sabes lo ansiosa que estaba por que estas vacaciones se acabaran!  
Hermione asintió – Sí, las vacaciones largas son un poco aburridas – y sonriendo, entro a su oficina.  
Evelyn asintió – Bueno, ahora tenemos mucho trabajo. Hace unos minutos llegó una lechuza, traía una carta, mira aquí esta – y le extendió su mano, la cual llevaba consigo una especie de pergamino color ocre.  
La muchacha extrañada, lo tomó y leyendo en voz baja, dijo: _

_Querida señorita Hermione Jane Granger: _

_Reciba usted un cordial saludo. _

_Es un gusto para la revista "Quidditch's Millennium" comentarle que ha sido seleccionada entre millones de columnistas de todas las revistas y periódicos mágicos del mundo, para llevar a cabo el seguimiento oficial del torneo final de Quidditch 2002-2003. Este trabajo será un gran honor a quien lo porte, ya que podrá tener acceso exclusivo a todos los partidos y vestidores del equipo principal: Los Chudley Cannons. Podrá conversar con ellos y hacer limpias y exclusivas entrevistas a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes.  
Llevara en sus pergaminos las primicias que el mundo mágico ansia conocer, y todo aquello aparecerá tanto en su columna del diario matutino El Profeta, como en las secciones especiales que "Quidditch's Millennium" a otorgado para estos dos meses que dura la temporada. _

_Esperamos con ansias su carta de aceptación vía lechuza, prontamente nos comunicaremos con usted si decide aceptar._

_Mis más buenos deseos.  
Mathilda Hollow's Rid.  
Directora de "Quidditch's Millennium"_

Tras terminar de leer la carta, se quedo estupefacta.  
¿Qué la habían seleccionado para el seguimiento de la temporada final de quidditch? e ¿Iba hablar con todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Chudley Cannons?  
¿Acaso era un sueño?  
¡Todos esos meses que se trasnocho para escribir pulcras y excelentes columnas acerca de aquel equipo, y ahora iba a tener acceso exclusivo a todos los partidos y a los vestidores…es que eso era como…  
- ¡Un sueño! – exclamó una Hermione sorprendida.  
Aún tenía en la mano el pedazo de pergamino escrito por la mismísima directora de una de las revistas más populares en términos de deporte.  
- ¡Esto es genial! – exclamó Evelyn contenta. Esta no se encontraba estupefacta, es más, se había puesto tan o más contenta que la propia Hermione.  
- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?  
- ¿Qué voy a ver hombres semidesnudos? – opinó Granger estupefacta.  
Evelyn negó - ¡No! Bueno, pueda que si…pero Hermione, esto es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera. Puedes ser reconocida no solo en Inglaterra si no en TODO el mundo mágico.  
¿Acaso no sabes la popularidad que posee "Quidditch's Millennium"?  
- ¡Pues claro que lo sé! – exclamó la ojimarron, saliendo de su letardo temporal - ¡Pero esto es…es mucho para mi!  
Evelyn levantó el entrecejo, y arrebatándole el pergamino comenzó a leerle la primera estrofa.  
Es un gusto para la revista "Quidditch's Millennium" comentarle que ha sido seleccionada entre millones de columnistas de todas las revistas y periódicos mágicos del mundo.  
Concluyo haciendo mucho énfasis en las palabras millones y mundo.  
- Hermione, esto no te llego por suerte. Fuiste seleccionada entre millones de aspirantes al seguimiento oficial, y lo hicieron no porque seas bonita, si no porque eres muy talentosa.  
- ¡Pero eso era como una especie de concurso! – exclamó la chica quitándole el pergamino a su amiga – Y yo nunca envié ninguna de mis columnas, y no creó que sean adivinos como para saber sobre mis columnas.  
- ¡Pues lo pudieron haber leído en el Diario "El Profeta" – opinó la rubia la cual se comenzaba a incomodar un poco.  
Hermione levantó el entrecejo - ¡Evelyn… "Quidditch's Millennium" es una revista noruega, haya no leen "El Profeta"!  
La ojigris levantó los hombros - ¡Pues… ¿Tu que sabes?! De pronto…no se…alguien es ingles y leyeron por casualidad una de tus columnas y…  
Pero se quedo callada cuando noto la mirada inquietante de su amiga.  
- O tal vez – comenzó a decir Granger, con una vocecilla intrigante – Algo o alguien logro que una de mis columnas llegaran a los edificios "Quidditch's Millennium" – Evelyn carraspeó con molestia, al tiempo que retrocedía un poco.  
- Sí, claro…algunos de tus fans…seguramente lo hicieron para que tú…  
- ¡Evelyn! – la llamo su amiga dando unos pasos hacia adelante – Tú como yo sabemos muy bien que para esas especies de concursos se necesita la columna original, escrita a computadora o a puño y letra por el mismo autor.  
La rubia tragó saliva: estaba acorralada.  
- Y viendo que tú eres la única que tiene acceso a mis columnas originales y eres la única que tienes permiso de llevar las copias a "creación" y como eres la única que se queda con lo original aparte de mi, pues…es muy curioso que mis columnas hayan llegado a noruega ¿no crees? – Evelyn abrió los ojos como platos.  
- ¡Es horrible como roban de fácil en los escritorios! – dijo en tono dramático mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¡Será mejor que le ponga un encantamiento antirrobo.  
Hermione asintió, curiosa.  
- Sí, sería bueno que le coloques otro encantamiento antirrobo, porque al parecer el que tiene ahora no funciona.  
La rubia carraspeó de nuevo, provocando que Hermione cerrara levemente los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – quiso saber su amiga. Esta vez, su tono había adaptado una especie de seriedad.  
Evelyn la miro extraña - ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta.  
- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – Le espetó la castaña con el pergamino en las manos – Tú fuiste la única que debió haber enviado mi columna…y no me vallas a decir que fueron ladrones invisibles o los elfos domésticos…porque no te creo.  
Su amiga suspiro, y resignada asintió.  
- Bueno si, está bien, yo fui la que envié una de tus columnas a la revista esa. Pero no fue para mal, yo solo quería que te reconocieran en todo el mundo. Además, no te puedes quedar cinco años más encerrada en este ridículo cubículo que solo tiene setentaicinco de ancho y  
Ochentainueve de alto.  
Lo hice por tú bien y tu futuro.  
Hermione miraba fulminante a su amiga.  
- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! – exclamó furiosa.  
- Tu más que nadie sabe que a mi no me gustan esos cuenticos de los concursos ¿o acaso no crees que si quería ganarme ese seguimiento hubiera enviado mi columna por MI propia cuenta? – Evelyn se quedo callada y Hermione bufó.  
- ¿No lo pensaste verdad? ¡Claro, tenías que hacer una de tus estúpidas locuras para meterme en esto! Evelyn, yo como estoy, estoy muy bien, gracias; y no necesito fama ni gloria eterna para sentirme satisfecha.  
Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien y eso demuestra que eres una gran amiga, pero yo no quiero esto Evelyn….no es mi sueño.  
Evelyn abrió los ojos como platos.  
- ¡Claro que es tu sueño! – Exclamó la mujer algo subida de tono - Muchas veces me dijiste que sería genial conversar con el capitán de los Cannons si quiera una vez, o estar en el vestidor con todos y cada uno de sus jugadores. Que admirabas a las reporteras mágicas que iban a los partidos y se sentaban en aquellas bancas, mientras veían con sus propios ojos cómo se pasaban la quaffle unos a otros.  
¡Tú más que yo sabe perfectamente que esté es tu sueño…pero no lo quieres aceptar por el hecho de que fue otra persona la que te hizo el favor y fue a otra persona la que se le ocurrió la idea…no a ti! – de un momento a otros, los colores de Granger cambiaron: pasaron de ser un rosado pálido a un rojo sangre.  
- ¡Tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy así! – Le espetó la muchacha, molesta – Además, me gusto mucho que hayas tenido esa idea pero…  
- ¡Pero no fue tuya! – Le completó la rubia – Mira Herms, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y escuche atentamente tus anécdotas en Hogwarts. Se perfectamente que tú eras el cerebrito de tu escuela y que no soportabas que alguien fuera mejor que tú en algo. Además, el hecho de que no aceptes tú más anhelado sueño…demuestra que lo que pensé de ti durante estos cinco años, es lo correcto.  
- ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA! – Le gritó la Gryffindor molesta. Tan molesta estaba que comenzó apretar con fuerza el pergamino.  
- ¡Tú no me conoces tan bien como dices!  
- ¡Claro que te conozco! – Le aseguró su amiga rotundamente Y te conozco tan bien que se que en estos momentos estas pensando en dejar tú sueño solo por un berrinche. ¿Pero sabes que? Sí haces eso eres una completa imbécil, ya que por tus caprichos de "yo soy la mejor y nadie me supera" vas a dejar volar un sueño que en estos momentos está a la altura de tu cabeza – y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina dando un portazo con brusquedad.

ººººººº

Fue hacia la cocina y abriendo la nevera sacó de ella una jarra de jugo de calabaza.  
Vertiéndolo en un vaso se lo tomó todo de un solo sorbo.  
Es que el hecho de tener en tus recuerdos imágenes besándote con una alimaña como Malfoy, era como para que te sintieras sucia de por vida.  
Hacia dos horas que Neville se había ido de la casa, para volver al trabajo, como siempre.  
Ginebra aún no conseguía trabajo, ya que en el mundo muggle lo que sobraban era enfermeras.  
Así que con fastidio, se tuvo que quedar en la casa, para recordar todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

_Flash Back _

_El ruido de vasos rotos junto con el gritito de sorpresa que había dado Lavender, provoco que la pelirroja volviera a soltar otra tanda de llanto.  
- ¿Pero como…como es eso de que casi te acuestas con Malfoy? – preguntó Dean, igual de desconcertado que su esposa.  
Ginny tragó saliva y en un hilo de voz dijo:  
- No sé, solo….me encontraba en su apartamento y el m-me b-besaba…- con cada palabra, los esposos Thomas abrían los ojos con sorpresa; y es que era imposible creer que la menor de los Weasley, una chica dulce, inocente, tierna, carismática, y simpática (N/A: Pensamiento SOLO hasta la Orden del Fénix ¬¬) se hubiera casi acostado con el peor de todas las alimañas: Draco Malfoy.  
- Y luego de que desaparecí de su apartamento pues…no pensé en otra cosa que su casa – finalizó la ojiclara, con otro mar de lágrimas.  
Lavender miro a su esposo y este le devolvió la mirada. No sabían que decir, es más, en aquellos casos no había nada que decir, solo que…  
- ¡Estamos contigo! _

_Fin del Flash Back _

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por el rostro de la chica. Lagrimas de dolor al saber que había traicionada a la única persona que le brindo su corazón, afecto y compañía. Es que nunca se había imaginado lo estúpida que podía ser…. ¿Que? ¿Acaso quería una noche de placer? ¡Pues pudo que hubiera conseguido pero…¿Qué ganaba con ello si se sentía como una vil basura?  
En aquello momentos, hasta lo que había hecho Hermione era tan o más pequeño que lo que la Weasley había cometido.  
- ¡Eres una basura Ginebra Weasley, una basura!

No podía creer en que lugar se había metido, a que clase de sitio le toco llegar solo por comportarse así.  
Y es que encerrado en un cuarto con olor a orines de gato, conjunto con la humedad del ambiente y el olor del encierro, Ronald Billius Weasley se sentía igual o peor que su hermana.  
No sabía si era una clase de maldición o que pero, en aquello momentos, tumbado en el único pedazo de la cama que estaba limpio, comenzaba a reflexionar lo estúpido que había sido al gritarle a Luna de ese modo.  
Ella no tenía la culpa de todas las cosas que por su cabeza pasaban, ella no tenía la culpa de su estrés por estar cargando con la responsabilidad de un bebé. Ella no tenía la culpa de sentirse inservible y un bueno para nada, como siempre.  
No, ella no tenía la culpa, ahí el único culpable era él y solo él.  
Y es que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo para no haber dicho lo que dijo, lo haría y con mucho gusto, pero tan cruel era el mundo que habían inventado aparatos para hablar en la calle, sin cable, y no habían inventado una máquina de tiempo.  
Se sentí sucio por dentro cada vez que pensaba en ella, en su Luna y en su pequeña Dulce; y no le cabía en la cabeza que él, Ron, el chico cómico, simpático, amigable y buen amigo, hubiera hecho lo que hizo.  
…l sabía que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas, pero no tanto.  
Se incorporo en la cama, inhalando el poco aire puro que la habitación emanaba. No había pensando otro lugar más "acorde" de cómo se sentía que el antiguo callejón Knockturn, que a pesar de que ya no era tan "tenebroso" se podía ver uno que otro "sospechoso" esperando el momento de atacar.  
Sí, había llegado muy bajo ¿Instalarse en el callejón Knockturn? Eso era un camino desesperado.  
Suspiro con aplomó, deseando que el olor a humedad y orines de gato entrasen por boca y le envenenaran sus pulmones, pero como dicen por ahí, nada es perfecto en un mundo lleno de imperfecciones.

Hacía unos minutos que había acostado a la niña en la cuna. Después de haberle dado su merienda, la bebita había caído tan rendida como su madre.  
Pero bendito sea el alma de los niños, tan blanca y pura. Cuando creces, dejas esa inocencia tal cual dejas volar a tú globo en forma de animal, a excepción que no puedes comprar otra alma con una libra.  
Suspiro con aplomo, pensado quizás en ¿Ron?  
Sí, eso era lo que Luna Lovegood estaba haciendo en aquello momentos, como lo había hecho la vez que Ron desapareció de su casa.  
Siempre pensaba en él, en donde se había hospedado y si se estaba alimentando como se debe. También, pensaba si él la pensaba, si estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo y quizás no sé, quisiera volver; pero aquella idea era tan loca y descabellada como pensar que algún día su padre iba a tratar a Ronald como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Suspiro con aplomó, al tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama, cerrando los ojos para no pensar en él y en el momento en que le grito de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente una leve lluvia acompaño a los madrugadores transeúntes que en aquel entonces se paseaban a las 7 de la mañana del 29 de enero.  
Algunas miradas eran ausentes, quizás pensando en su trabajo. Otras eran refunfuñonas y la gran mayoría tenían aún la mirada soñolienta, de aquel trasnochador que al día siguiente se convierte en un madrugador empedernido.

Terminado de desayunar rápidamente, Harry Potter agarra su uniforme de los Chudley Cannons, aquel uniforme que por tantos meses no había usado, y cerrando los ojos, aparece en el estadio Rolly Won Spleen.

Suspiró con fastidio cuando re apareció en los vestidores, sinceramente aún no se podía acostumbrar a ese arte.  
- ¡Hola, Harry! – lo saludo Kevin Darwich entrando en el vestuario.  
No se podía negar que aún era extraño saber que ese no era aquel joven James Patterson que por tanto tiempo lo habían acompañado, si no que ahora era Harry, pero no cualquier Harry, era él, el único, el inigualable Potter.  
- Hoy regresamos a las canchas – les comentaba el capitán del equipo Ronald Rospencer.  
Reunidos todos, o bueno, casi todos, escuchaban atentamente a Ronald, aunque hacían lo que podían.  
- Dentro de dos meses exactamente, nos estaremos enfrentando en la final ¿Ya saben lo que significa eso? – Nadie hablo, por lo cual Rospencer continuo - ¡Que es muy posible que los Cannons jueguen fenomenal y llegamos a la final con el equipo que quede del continente oriental!  
- todos asintieron, aunque no muy decididos.  
- ¡Ronald! – lo llamó Kelly Sullivan con mucha elegancia. El capitán volteó y miro a la ojinegra.  
- Ronald, es que mis compañeros y yo nos preguntábamos ¿Cómo vamos hacer para estar en las finales sin una cazadora? ¿O acaso se puede jugar con seis integrantes? – el pelicastaño carraspeó algo incomodo.  
- Pues de eso quería hablarles – comentó a lo bajo mirando a sus interlocutores.  
- ¿Llamaste de nuevo a Cat? – quiso saber David muy intrigado. El hombre negó.  
- ¿No llamaste a Cat? – Intervino Nathalie un tanto molesta - ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? ¿Es que acaso no ves que la necesitamos? ¡Estás bien ciego Ronald!  
- Mira Nathalie, en primer lugar me respectas y en segundo lugar…  
- ¡¿Por qué debo respetar a un hombre que no respeto a su propia hija?! – espetó Portman furiosa.  
Rospencer abrió los ojos como platos, y la morocha se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – los ojos de Ronald se habían vuelto vidriosos, tanto que se reflejaba con claridad sus profundos ojos negros.  
- Digo…pues…aquí todos somos como tus hijos ¿no? – Hablo Kelly mirando severamente a Nathalie – Es decir… ¿tú no me consideras tú hija? ¡Yo te considero a ti como un padre…muy lejano….pero, igual.  
El hombre de 39 años miro a la morocha y después a la norteamericana, y suspirando asintió.  
- Sé que nos falta una cazadora – volvió hablar después de varios minutos de silencio – Y después de hacer arduas audiciones logré encontrar a una chica perfecta – y sin decir nada más, llamó a la muchacha.  
Una joven de cabello liso negro y largo hasta la cintura, con ojos igualmente negros, pómulos rosas, pechos protuberantes y rasgos orientales, entro a los vestidores.  
David se movió incómodamente en la silla, al tiempo que Kevin decía una palabra a lo bajo.  
Por otra parte, Catherine y Kelly miraron de arriba abajo a la nueva integrante, como tratando de encontrarle alguna imperfección.  
Harry miro atónico a la chica que en aquellos momentos le sonreía con mucho coqueteó.  
- Me complace presentarles a una jovencita que estudio en la escuela Hogwarts, fue buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw y maneja la escoba como una diosa. A pesar de que su experiencia como cazadora es nula…  
- ¿Entonces para que la contrato? – le preguntó Kelly a Catherine en un tono un tanto alto. Ronald la asesino con la mirada pero continuó – Su manejo de la escoba es excelente como les dije….  
- Si, seguramente en la cama la mueve genial – comentó Catherine y Kelly soltó una sonora carcajada.  
Rospencer carraspeó con molestia – Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les presento a la señorita Cho Chang.  
Al decir aquel nombre David y Kevin aplaudieron con ímpetu, al igual que Ronald, pero Harry se quedo mudo y estático.  
Por otra parte, Catherine y Kelly se rieron como estúpidas.  
- ¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso, señoritas? – les preguntó Rospencer viéndolas de mala gana.  
Kelly y Catherine lo miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y cuando el aire les regreso a los pulmones, contestaron:  
- ¡Es que fue un buen chiste! – Dijo Natha tapándose la boca – Un muy buen chiste, Ron.  
El capitán levanto el entrecejo – No es ningún chiste, Portman – le espetó el hombre muy serio – La señorita aquí presente va a ser la nueva integrante de los Cannons.  
Tras aquella respuesta, las muchachas dejaron de burlarse, para tomar un tono serio y enojado.  
- ¿Cómo que esta Che Cheng va a ocupar el puesto de Catherine? – preguntó Kelly algo irritada.  
- Es Cho – hablo la dulce vocecilla de la pelinegra, desde la puerta – No es Che, es Cho y además mi apellido tampoco es Cheng, es Chang. Soy Cho Chang.  
Kelly la fulmino con la mirada – ¡Sí como te llames, Che, Chu, Cho, Cha…igual es un nombre ridículo!  
La joven le lanzo una mirada cargada de veneno y se cruzo de brazos.  
- Pues Sí señorita Sullivan, la señorita Chang va a ocupar el puesto que muy amablemente Catherine abandono – le rectificó el hombre de ojos negros.  
Kelly negó – No, de ninguna manera. Además usted muy bien sabe que Catherine no dejo el equipo porque quisiera, si no porque USTED le grito – Nathalie asintió, al igual que Kevin y David.  
- Además – intervino Nathalie – Si esta cosa – y señalo sin disimulo hacia donde se encontraba Cho – Nunca ha estado en el puesto de cazadora ¿De que nos sirve tenerla? ¡Si no vamos a llegar ni a las pre-finales con esta chinita!  
- ¡No soy de china! – intervino de improviso la pelinegra. Kelly y Catherine la fulminaron con la mirada – Nací en Japón, por lo cual soy japonesa no china.  
- ¡Para mí es lo mismo, niñita! – le espetó Catherine sin cortesía.  
Sus mejillas estaban rojas y por el color de su piel se notaba a un más.  
Kelly por su lado, apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, como haciendo una nota mental de que sería muy cruel dañar sus pobres manos con la cara fea de aquella niñita de…  
- ¡BASTA YA! – gritó Rospencer mirando enfurecido a la norteamericana y a la morocha – Aquí el capitán soy yo, por lo cual YO doy las ordenes, les guste o no. Así que Cho se queda con nosotros.  
- Te dio un muy buen servicio de cama, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Kelly con altanería - ¿Cuánto te cobro? ¿O el precio que le diste fue entrar en el equipo? ¡Claro…como eres un viejo verde que…!- ¡BLAF! Una fuerte y furiosa bofetada impacto contra la mejilla de la norteamericana, la cual cerró los ojos por el impacto.  
Nathalie se quedo de piedra al lado de su amiga, David se levantó de su asiento, al igual que Kevin y Harry.  
- ¡Eres un asco! – Le espetó Nathalie metiendo su mano al bolsillo - ¡Ya verás…!  
- ¡NO! – gritó la peliazul aún con la mano en la mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas a causa del impacto, y el lado derecho de su rostro estaba con ligeros cadejos azulados que cubrían la mano de la chica  
– No vale la pena ni gastar una maldición en este tipo – dijo entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
Luego se rió tontamente – ¡Y Catherine tenía razón…usted es un tirano y aparte de eso, un poco hombre…mire que pegarle a una mujer…! – y volvió a reír.

Sacando su varita abrió el loker, y de el salieron volando unas sandalias junto con un bolso negro.  
Agarro las sandalias en la mano y se lanzo el bolso negro al hombro.  
- ¡Yo no voy a estar en un lugar donde gobierna un poco hombre como usted! – exclamó con fiereza, fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡RENUNCIO! – y sin decir ni una palabra más, desapareció.  
Nathalie movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y agarrando sus cosas, (tal cual lo hizo Kelly) miro a Ronald.  
- Yo pensé que usted era alguien diferente Ronald Rospencer, pero al parecer es igual de imbécil que los hombres que le pegan a las mujeres…una basura completa – y amarrándose la chaqueta en la cadera, sonrió con malicia.  
- ¡Yo también renuncio! – y antes de desaparecer al igual que Kelly, pronuncio unas palabras en griego, y sonriendo, desapareció.  
David también agarraba sus cosas y se cambiaba los zapatos.  
Ronald lo miro extrañado - ¿Que? ¿Tú también te vas? – Klarson no le respondió al ínstate, se limito solo a amarrar sus zapatillas deportivas.  
Cuando la túnica del equipo estuvo guardada en su maletín, se dirigió hacia la salida.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó su capitán con intriga.  
David se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y con un suspiro contestó – A decirle a Catherine que ya no regrese al equipo, no hace falta – y antes de perderse de vista, añadió – Y también renuncio, para que me puedas sustituir, si quieres, con un oriental como ella.  
Ronald se quedo estupefacto, sin saber que decir o que hacer.  
Kevin por su parte, se colocaba la camisa azul cielo que su familia le había obsequiado en navidad.  
- ¿También te vas? – le preguntó Harry a lo bajo, el cual, ya estaba vestido.  
Kevin asintió – Te acompaño – y juntos fueron hacia la salida.  
- ¡Potter, Darwich! – los llamó el hombre con voz gruesa. Los jóvenes voltearon al unísono – Ustedes no pueden dejar el equipo.  
- ¡Obsérvanos! – exclamó Kevin, y con una sacudida de mano, desaparecieron, al igual que sus compañeros.  
Ronald se quedo callado. Estaba tan ofuscado que no sabía que decir, pero luego, de un momento a otro, todo su cabello se comenzó a caer. Eran montañas y montañas de cabellera negra que caían al suelo y formaban unas palabras.  
Cho miraba con asombro la escena, sin moverse ni un centímetro, al parecer, trataba de leer lo que las montañas de cabellera negra querían formar en el sucio y frió suelo del vestuario de los Cannons.  
Cuando de la cabeza de Ronald no quedo ni un pelito de donde agarrar, Cho saltó un chillido ahogado cuando leyó clara y coherentemente las palabras.

_**RONALD ROSPENCER ES UN PANTAN Y VIL CUCARACHA. **_

ºH/Hº

- Mira, aquí te envían de la imprenta – le comentó Evelyn tirando sobre el escritorio una especie de fotografía – Dicen que averigües todo lo que puedas acerca de ese hombre – y sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacia la salida.  
Hermione la miro con aprensión, por unos instantes dudo en llamarla, pero luego grito su nombre.  
La rubia volteó de mala gana.  
- Envié la carta – le comentó como si nada, chasqueando la lengua.  
Evelyn asintió - ¡Que bien! Renunciaste a tu sueño, estupendo – dijo con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos - ¡Ya me puedo ir?  
Granger negó – No, acepte lo del seguimiento.  
La ojigris abrió la boca para protestar, pero cuando sus oídos transmitieron la información al cerebro, la volvió a cerrar.  
- Que hiciste, ¿que? – Hermione suspiro y tomando una bocanada de aire dijo: - Envié la carta aceptando el trabajo.  
Con una amplia sonrisa, Evelyn corrió donde su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza.  
- ¿Pero porque cambiaste de parecer? – le pregunto cuando la libero de aquel abrazo sofocante.  
La Gryffindor esbozo una débil sonrisa, y suspirando dijo:  
- Todo lo que dijiste es cierto, soy una estúpida niñita que no soporta que una idea genial no sea suya.  
Soy una estúpida niñita que prefiere abandonar sus sueños por un absurdo capricho y…soy una estúpida niñita que se estrecho contra el suelo al enfrentarse con la verdad – y reprimió un sollozo – Pero Evelyn, es tan difícil sobrevivir en una sociedad como esta. Antes de que me enterara que era bruja, mi vida social era un fiasco, hasta decirte que ni e el jardín logré amigos. Cuando estaba en la primaria hacia todo solo y bueno….cuando supe que era una bruja eso me convirtió en alguien…me convirtió en lo que soy.  
Iba a entrar a un mundo nuevo, un mundo donde nadie me conocía y pues…estudiar en un lugar donde todo el mundo eran mestizos o de sangre pura pues…ser hija de muggles te da la obligación de saber más que los demás. De tener mayores responsabilidades y ser la favorita de los maestros – y riendo como patética, continuó – Para mi lo más importante era sacar Extraordinarios y ser la chica modelo. Trataba en lo posible de no romper ninguna regla, y ser siempre la mejor. Pero estar rodeada de personas que conocen tanto de un mundo que es nuevo para ti…te lleva como a la adicción de ser buena en todo.  
Buena en pociones, buena en encantamientos, historia de la magia, runas antiguas…para mi, ser la estudiante y chica modelo era como el escape de saber que podría o no encajar en esta sociedad.  
Por eso soy tan perfeccionista, porque el mundo me hizo así, o bueno, yo me fabrique – se secó unas cuantas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas y continuó – Y me dolió hasta el fondo tus palabras, porque sabía que eran ciertas. Yo pensé por un momento en ello pero…siempre tuve el temor, y aun lo tengo, de que hay alguien más inteligente que yo, y por eso no envié la columna.  
Pero si no fuera por ti – y la miro fijamente, sonriéndole – En estos momentos no me hubiera dado cuenta que ser una estúpida sabihonda e increíble perfeccionista, puede ser peor que contagiar la fiebre de dragón.  
Evelyn sonrió, y sin decir nada más, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

ºH/Hº

A las ocho menos cuarto Hermione apareció en el hotel Hilton, lugar donde Mathilda Hollow's la esperaría para conversar con ella y hablar sobre el seguimiento en la final de quidditch.  
Por otra parte, Harry había llegado en su convertible azul rey al mismo hotel, ya que se quedo en reunir con Zac Afron para comentarle como iba "Concepts"  
Iba a solo unos pasos detrás de Hermione, pero por la muchedumbre que iba más adelante, no la pudo reconocer.  
Cruzo el lobby y se dirigió al ascensor rápidamente antes de que este cerrara, pero cuando había llegado, este estaba ascendiendo hacia el 4 piso.  
Con aplomo miro a su alrededor y con gran satisfacción, noto que una joven estaba a punto de cerrar el segundo, así que grito - ¡Señorita espere! – y corrió hacia el lado derecho.  
Cuando entro al pequeño cubículo, le dio las gracias a nada más y nada menos que…  
- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el ojiverde casi que de grito en cuello -¿Pero que haces aquí?  
Granger lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos como platos - ¿Acaso me está siguiendo? – le preguntó con aprensión levantando el entrecejo.  
Potter negó – No, solo viene acá para hablar con alguien, nada más.  
La castaña bufo a lo bajo, y oprimiendo de mala gana el botón número 10, el ascensor comenzó a ascender.  
- ¿Serías tan amable de apretar el número 11? – le preguntó el moreno un tanto cohibido. Después de aquel incidente en el hospital, no había vuelto a ver a Hermione, lo que le provocaba un salto en sus tripas.  
Con otro bufido, la marca de botones se encendió en el número 11, y esperaron a que subiera más y más.  
No sabían si era porque el ascensor estaba malo o por la tensión que se respiraba en el cubículo, pero cada piso pasaba más lento que el anterior.  
Con algo de impaciencia, Hermione comenzó apretar constantemente el número 10, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
- Si haces eso puedes bloquear al ascensor – le comentó el Gryffindor a lo bajo.  
La mujer lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡Yo puedo hacer con mis dedos lo que quiera! – y volvió a oprimir el número como por enésima vez.  
Potter movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¡Que vas a bloquear el…! – pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, hubo una estrepita sacudida en el cubículo, lo que provoco el desequilibrio de los dos jóvenes y el golpe seco de una cabeza cuando paro en secó en alguno de los pisos.  
Las lámparas que se encontraban en la parte superior, se averiaron acusa del impacto, por lo cual Harry tuvo que encender su varita con el encantamiento "Lumos"  
- ¡Hermione! – la llamó a lo bajo, iluminando su rostro - Hermione… ¿Estás bien? – la muchacha abrió los ojos con sorna, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza.  
- ¿Q-que…que paso? – preguntó, incorporándose del suelo.  
Harry la quiso ayudar pero esta se resistió.  
- Pues por tu jueguito de "aprieto el 10 hasta el cansancio" el sistema se averió – le contestó el moreno con sarcasmo.  
Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡Yo no tuve la culpa…además no soy adivina como para saber que el ascensor estaba fallando!  
- ¡Pues si tu lo dañaste!  
- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó la intelectual muerta de ira - ¡Además es tú culpa!  
- ¿Mi culpa? – ahora era el turno de Potter de exclamar.  
- ¡Pues sí, porque no me dijiste nada! – Harry prefirió quedarse callado para no armar la tercera guerra en un cubículo.  
Se acerco a la paleta de botones y oprimió el que decía "Help"  
Pero no sucedió nada.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una Hermione muy curiosa. Se encontraba atrás de Harry, y como era un poco más baja, no podía ver por su protuberante espalda.  
- Pues los controles no sirven…la energía se fue – concluyo el moreno sentándose en el suelo.  
- ¿Pero que haces? – al parecer la actitud tan "fresca" de Harry ponía de muy mal humor a la castaña, si es que se podía lograr más.  
- Es obvio que mientras nos rescatan se van a demorar, así que prefiero esperar.  
Granger bufo exasperada – ¡Obvio que no van a tardar tanto…es el hotel Hilton!  
- Así estés en el mismísimo hotel del presidente Blair, se van a demorar.  
- ¡Entonces aparezcámonos! – sugirió la muchacha cerrando los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, no paso nada, seguí parada en el mismo cubículo con Harry Potter.  
- ¿Mmm? – Hermione lo miro y negó – No lo sé, no me puedo desaparecer.  
Harry levanto el entrecejo. Al igual que Hermione cerró los ojos, pero no sucedió nada.  
- Este hotel está protegido para no usar magia – concluyó Harry tocando las paredes.  
Hermione bufo - ¡Genial! Ahora estoy atrapada con un loco esquizofrénico en un cubículo que es más pequeño que una cabina telefónica.  
El ojiverde se río.  
¡Si, estaba atrapado con un loco esquizofrénico y muerto de amor!  
- ¡Lo que provoca la impaciencia! – dijo a lo bajo sentándose de nuevo.

Aquello iba para largo.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**LUMOS!!**_

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas **_

_**Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmmm, voy hacer algo, k no se si les guste o no, pero es kiero evitarles las tardanzas y k se desconecten del fic...así k como tengo super-mega adelantado este fic en otra pagina, ps colocare todos los chpas restantes hasta llegar al número que tengo en mi word. **_

_**Ok sin más, besos, se cuidan.**_

_**Emma.**_

_**Travesura realizada**_

_**¡¡NOX!!**_


	28. El chillido de muerte

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**28  
El chillido de muerte**

Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que Harry y Hermione se habían quedado atrapados en el ascensor.  
Aquella media hora, según Harry, había sido la más larga y pesada de la historia.  
Ninguno de los le dirigía la palabra al otro, y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, Hermione siempre se las ingeniaba para soltar una risita irónica de cuanto en cuanto, y culpar a Harry por haber quedado atrapados.  
El moreno hacia caso omiso a aquellos comentarios tan mordaces, ya que lo que menos quería era formar la tercera guerra mundial en un cubículo tan estrecho.  
Pero la desesperación de Hermione había llegado al ápice, tan así que el ojiverde no podía respirar tan fuerte, ni a cada segundo, ya que como le había explicado Granger, se "ofuscaba más de lo que estaba"  
Por lo cual al Gryffindor le resulto algo, incomodo, respirar a cada cinco segundos, para no molestar a la chica Jane.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mover tu varita, por favor? – le pidió una irritadísima Granger, sentada en el rincón del lado derecho.  
Harry miro su varita y luego a Hermione - ¿Acaso no puedo si quiera mover mi varita a mi antojo? – espetó algo molesto. Que le impidiera respirar era una cosa, pero esto…por favor.  
Hermione adopto una expresión de suma concentración, aquella expresión que tanto la había caracterizado en sus años como estudiante de bruja.  
Miro a Harry con suficiencia, y tomando aire, dijo (como si le estuviese explicando a un niño retrasado que dos más dos es cuatro)  
- Porque el Lumos de tu varita me fastidia…además, no veo la razón por la que tengas que mover esa cosa.  
- ¡Pues es lo único interesante que tengo por hacer! – se defendió el moreno irritado.  
Granger bufo con exasperación y dándole la espalda, se alumbro su rincón, sola.  
Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sinceramente nunca había creído lo irritable que podía ser una mujer en aquellas circunstancias.

ºººººººººººººº

Draco Malfoy miraba ensimismado por la ventana, pensando y pensando.  
Pensaba en dos mujeres. Una de las mujeres ya le había sido cotidiano pensarla, ya que desde hace cinco años lo hacía. Pero la otra, no. Era extraño y más para el platinado.

El era un Casanova, un donjuán, un león e infinidades de apodos que se le podría colocar a esta serpiente. Para él no era común pensar en las "presas" que se comía.  
Es decir, para él las mujeres solo eran como un "utensilio" de pasión, que descontrolaba los sentidos y provocaba calentura. Para él era común acostarse con 8 mujeres en una semana y luego las "botaba"; y si querían volver a verlo, el solo las ignoraba.  
Pero aquella hermosa chica de cabellera de fuego y ojos marrones brillantes, había sido la excepción.

Sí, admitía que no pudo con ella, no se la había llevado a la cama y eso le dolía bastante. Pero con lo poco y mucho que logro en su estadía en la cama, había notado una sensación muy extraña, una sensación de…no sabría cómo explicarlo, ya que sus labios rojos, su cuerpo de modelo y su voz tan sensual, le provocaba que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas.

Él estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres finas. De alto prestigio tanto en la calle como en la cama. …l no buscaba sesear su placer en una mujerzuela, no, él siempre buscaba lo mejor: las mejores tenistas, las mejores reporteras, las mejores abogadas o las mejores ingenieras; y eso es solo un tercio de las "mejores" que Draco Malfoy ha tenido en su cama.  
No negaba que aquel libertinaje sexual le agradaba mucho pero, así había sido acostumbrado y así se había quedado.  
Él sabía que solo había una mujer que quería tener en su cama y la cual no la cambiaría por nadie.  
Se había prometido a si mismo, que si la conseguía (como si de alguna presea se tratara) iba a dejar aquella vida de Casanova.  
Pero la joven de fuego le seguía revoleteando la cabeza, y ni el hecho de haber sacado a Potter de la vida de Granger, lo hacía sentir bien.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba ensimismado, mirando la fotografía de un joven carirredondo, pálido y de cabello negro.  
Sí, ella amaba a Neville Logbottom a pesar de todo, y lo peor era que se sentía tan miserable por lo que había pasado.  
Desde la noche en que había desaparecido del apartamento de la serpiente, los recuerdos de una conversación muy sofocante con su madre, diciéndole que era una cualquiera por el libertinaje que tenía en la relación con Neville, se fue volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, su madre tenía razón.

Billius Weasley caminaba taciturnamente por el callejón oscuro, pensando en Luna y en su pequeña Dulce.  
¿Qué estaría pasando con ellas en aquellos momentos? ¿Lo extrañarían? ¿Luna querría verlo después de todo?

Pateó con ensimismamiento una botella de cerveza tirada en el suelo. …l, todo un auror experto, caminando como un mendigo por las casi desiertas calles de Knockturn.  
Mientras caminaba, se tropezó con un hombre, un hombre corpulento y alto.  
Su hedor era hediondo: parecido al que emanaba su cuarto, con excepción que no olía a húmedo, si no a excremento de unicornio.  
- Lo siento – se disculpo al instante alzando la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, se quedo pálido y tieso al ver el rostro familiar que lo observaba ceñudo.  
- ¡Weasley! – bramo la voz, con un tono parecido al de un toro enfurecido.

ºH/Hº

Una mujer que vestía una túnica oscura color azul rey, entraba con apuro al hotel Hilton.  
Su cabello oscuro ondeaba al son de su caminar, al mismo tiempo que su túnica rozaba el liso suelo del Hilton.  
Todos los huéspedes y empleados del mismo la miraban extraños cuando pasaba por el vestíbulo, seguramente preguntándose a que fiesta de disfraces iría aquella señorita.  
Pero a esta no le importaba, es más, era inmune a aquellas miradas, ya que había llegado al hotel con un solo objetivo, y no iba a fallar en el.

Al traspasar el vestíbulo, subió con rapidez las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, y luego cruzo algunas puertas que llevaban a algunos jugos del hotel.  
Caminaba con paso firme y decidido. Su mirada era elegante y misteriosa y el olor que esta emanaba era como de frutas tropicales.  
Llevaba en su mano derecha un portafolio negro con bordes dorados, era muy elegante para ser de marca dos.  
A sus lados colgaban unas especies de cadenas grises, que a pesar de que se veían muy pesadas, por el paso que daba la mujer eran demasiado livianas.  
Su tamaño no era considerable: medía unos milímetros más que el dedo del corazón.

Se dirigía algún lugar inexplicable, un lugar del cual mujer no estaba pensando, ya que sus pies la conducían a él.

ºH/Hº

El reloj de mano del ojiverde marco las nueve en punto: desde hacia una hora se encontraba atrapado con Hermione, sin posibilidad de que los rescataran pronto.  
El moreno no sabía si era por el cansancio de permanecer una hora encerrados en un cubículo como aquel, o el hueco profundo que se iba formando en sus estómagos o un milagro de Merlín, pero Hermione había dejado de discutir, o por lo menos en términos medio.  
- ¿Crees que nos rescaten? – le preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada.  
Por falta de electricidad, el aire acondicionado no estaba funcionando, por lo cual el poco aire que quedaba en el cubículo era sutilmente conservado.  
Potter asintió con torpeza, aunque la misma duda le atravesaba la cabeza.  
- Claro que sí. Además, como tu dijiste, estamos en el hotel Hilton…aquí nada nos puede pasar.  
Hermione asintió para su pesar y miro hacia el techo.  
- Desearía que si quiera el aire funcionara – dijo ensimismada y un poco triste.  
- Pues…- balbuceó Harry – Utiliza un hechizo.  
Hermione negó – Eso lo intente hace 45 minutos, pero al parecer solo funciono el Lumos – el ojiverde se mordió el labio, si no podían utilizar más magia aparte del Lumos… ¿entonces que podrían hacer? ¿Estar esperanzados por el poder no-mágico de los muggles?  
Suspiro con frustración, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto su magia como ahora.  
- Tengo calor – musito la muchacha quitándose la gabardina. Al hacerlo, dejo a un Harry un tanto atónico, ya que dejo al descubierto una blusa blanca con escote profundo y un ombligo perfecto.  
Cuando Hermione noto la mirada irrespetuosa de Harry, lo miro fulminante y agarro su gabardina para taparse un poco.

- ¡¿Goyle?! – exclamó Ron sorprendido por la figura que sus ojos proyectaban.  
Un hombre corpulento, alto y gordo, con cara ancha, pequeños ojos negros (como huevecillos de Dozzy) y nariz chata, lo miraba ceñudo.  
- ¡Weasley! – volvió a repetir el corpulento hombre. Su aliento no era específicamente a flores silvestres, y Ron pensó que era peor: si oler sus nefastas ropas o soportar el olor de su boca.  
- ¿Que haces aquí? – quiso saber Goyle mirándolo de arriba abajo – Hasta donde se vivías en Polonia.  
Billius abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – le preguntó con altanería.  
Goyle mostró sus asquerosos y feos dientes amarillos, de los cuales colgaban una especie de gusano baboso, con excepción de que no se movía.

La expresión de Ron al parecer ofendió a Goyle, ya que cerró inmediatamente la boca.  
- Los chismes vuelan, Weasley – le respondió Goyle agarrando un enorme y feo maletín de cuero – Sé que te casaste con Lunática Lovegood y tuvieron una hijita. ¿Qué hicieron el día de su 1 aniversario? – Ron no respondió en seguida, ya que se quedo estupefacto cuando Goyle saco de aquel bolso una especie de pipa de madera, aunque ya estaba rucio y amarillo por el tiempo.  
Del hueco donde normalmente salía el humo, Goyle saco una especie de cría de algún pájaro negro feo y sin gracia.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Weasley cuando había salido de su letargo.  
Goyle miro a la cría y después a Ron con aire taciturno.  
- Mi única compañía – contestó en voz baja.  
Ron se quedo desconcertado ¿La única compañía de Goyle era una cría de pajar negro, feo y sin gracia?  
Se asusto un poco y se imagino a él, dentro de unos diez años, con la misma cría en la mano y vestido con harapos sucios y rotos.

Sacudió la cabeza para espejar aquellos pensamientos tan…  
- No me respondiste – hablo Goyle luego de varios minutos de silencio. Ahora la cría de pájaro caminaba tontamente por la grande y gruesa palma estirada del hombre.  
Ron miro a Goyle y contestó – Bueno…tuve una pequeña discusión con mí…con Luna.  
Una sonrisa malévola surco la ancha boca de Goyle – No creo que haya sido tan pequeña como para que hubieras parado aquí…en este callejón – y toco con su dedo índice, la cabeza de su cría.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio por un largo minuto, hasta que Goyle volvió hablar, con una voz atronadora que le provoco que los pelos de Ron se le erizaran.  
- Mira Weasley, tú me caes mal, por ser tan estúpido y haberte juntado con Potter en Hogwarts, pero te voy a dar una recomendación – y agarrándole la mano le puso la cría de aquel animalejo en la palma de su mano – Yo sé que no quieres terminar como yo, oliendo a cigarro, trago y excremento de unicornio – le hablo, sosteniéndole fuertemente la mano.  
Ron trató de soltarse, pero era inútil: la fuerza de Goyle le doblaba el número.  
- Así que te recomiendo, Weasley, que vayas y te disculpes con tú Lunática, yo se que la quieres y ella te debe estar chillando en el cuarto como estúpida. No cometas el mismo error que yo – y mostrándole de nuevo sus podridos dientes, desapareció camino arriba.

ºH/Hº

Sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una vara larga y pálida, la mujer llegó al final del cuarto piso y comenzó hacer diversas florituras con ella.  
Tocaba cada centímetro de una pared blanca como la nieve, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba unas extrañas palabras.  
Luego, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y con satisfacción la vio derrumbarse, dejando a su paso un artefacto mediano y dorado.  
Apunto con su varita hacia el portafolio y las cerraduras hicieron un sonido pareció a un "crack" y se abrió al instante.  
Dejo a la vista diversos pergaminos con tinta y un libro gordo y grueso.  
Retirando con la varita cada uno de los pergaminos y el libro grueso, encontró una pequeña llave plateada y brillante.  
- ¡Accio llave! – exclamó la mujer y la pequeña llave de plata se poso en su mano.  
Con mucho cuidado camino hacia la pared que acababa de derrumbar, y arrodillándose frente al aparato dorado y mediano, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, produciendo que un brillo enseguecedor iluminara el rincón.

Sintió como el suelo a sus pies temblaba un poco y luego se calmaba, quedando intacto como hacia unos segundos.  
El brillo de la cajita mediana ceso y con una especie de "clip" soltó la llave.  
La mujer la atrajo de nuevo a su mano con el mismo encantamiento de hacia un rato. Guardo la llave de nuevo en el portafolio y en su lugar agarro el libro gordo.  
La carátula que cubría el libro era de un color rojo oscuro, parecido a uno de los colores que ondeaba la casa de Gryffindor.  
Con paciencia busco por entre las amarillentas páginas un capitulo, el cual estaba dividido gracias a una flor marchita. Dejando caer la flor al suelo, empezó a leer la oración que estaba escriba en griego.  
Al terminar, guardo de nuevo el libro y sacando una pluma con su tinta y pergamino, escribió con letra fina y clara unas simples palabras:

"Esta listo"

Y con el movimiento de su varita, el pergamino desapareció.

ºH/Hº

- ¡Te lo juro, puede atraer este papel hacia mis manos! – le replicaba una cansada Hermione.  
Hacia unos segundos, Hermione había estado jugando con su varita, pensando en infinidades de hechizos y encantamientos, hasta que hace unos segundos, había atraído un envoltorio de golosina a sus manos con solo pensarlo.  
- ¡Pero Hermione! – Le volvía a insistir Harry – Es imposible, recuerda que lo único que podemos proyectar es el Lumos.  
La castaña asintió con torpeza – Sí lo sé…pero ¿Cómo explicas que el envoltorio de la golosina cayera en mis manos sin que la hubiera tocado?  
Potter se quedo callado, sinceramente para aquello no tenía explicación.  
- ¡Ves! – espetó Hermione triunfante – Juro que hace unos segundos, la protección anti-magia desapareció, y por eso puede proyectar el Accio.  
El ojiverde se quedo callado.  
- No lo sé – fue lo único que dijo.

ºººººººººººº

Se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla con aplomo, cerrando los ojos y pensando en Hermione y para su desgracia, también en Ginny.  
Solo había algo que estaba contento, y era que por fin podía convertir algo en polvo, y eso lo hacía tan feliz.

Una sonrisa llena de complicidad, surco el rostro del joven Slytherin, al mismo tiempo que pensada y pensaba.

ºH/Hº

- Inténtalo de nuevo – le insistió Potter después de varios minutos de silencio.  
- No funcionara – espetó Hermione algo incomoda – Ya lo intente mientras estabas jugando con tu varita – Harry chasqueó la lengua y se dejo tumbar (de nuevo) en el frió suelo.  
- ¿Y si no nos sacan nunca de aquí? – volvió a preguntar Hermione más preocupada que la anterior vez.  
Harry volvió a negar – No, claro que no, nos rescataran pronto, ya verás.  
Granger lo observo ensimismada, como deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Pero luego negó.  
- No, ya llevamos una hora y media atrapados aquí y nadie se ha dado cuenta de nuestra existencia – luego se quedo callada y miro la puerta del ascensor, y una ancha sonrisa surco su rostro - ¿Y si gritamos? – opinó la castaña algo esperanzada,  
Potter miro a la chica y luego desvió su mirada hacia la puerta. No quería ser el responsable de derrumbar las esperanzas de Hermione, pero tenía que ser honesto, muy a su pesar.  
- Estas puertas están blindadas – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – Y a pesar de que nos gastemos la garganta gritando, no nos escucharían. Pensé que lo sabías – concluyó con un dejo de bochorno.  
Hermione asintió cabizbaja – Claro que lo sabía…solo quería que me dieras la lucecita de la esperanza – confesó con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.  
A tal respuesta, Harry se sintió como un completo estúpido.  
- Ah, yo…- balbuceó algo cohibido – Yo no quería….eh…  
- ¡No importa! – exclamó Granger sonriendo fingidamente – Así que solo tenemos que esperar – concluyó irónicamente sentándose sobre el suelo - ¡Como odio esperar!  
Harry la miro de soslayo; quería abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que estaba con él…pero…ella jamás se lo permitiría.  
Un dejo de ira y frustración impacto al moreno, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas degollar a Draco Malfoy.

Ron había regresado a su "cómoda" habitación en uno de los hoteles más repugnantes de todo el mundo mágico, ubicado en el callejón Nocturno.  
Estaba un poco aturdido por lo que Goyle, su antiguo enemigo de escuela, le había comentado.  
Dejó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana la cría de aquel animalejo parecido a un pájaro carroñero, que le había dado Goyle.  
- Bonito regalo – murmuro a lo bajo oliéndose la mano. Emanaba un hedor a huevos podridos y piel chamuscada; torció la boca y tosió con repugnancia, nunca en su vida había olido semejante cosa.

Se sentó sobre el único pedazo de colchón que quedaba limpio, al tiempo que pensaba y pensaba.  
¿Hablar con Luna? Bueno, eso lo quería hacer desde hacía rato pero… ¿Y si lo echaba? O peor aún ¿Y si Xenophilius lo echaba el mismo de su casa? Seguramente no iba a ser de la forma "normal"  
Pensar aquello produjo en su cuerpo un grande y largo escalofríos, pero imaginarse un futuro como el de Goyle, sin amigos, sin hogar, sin familia y oliendo a excremento de unicornio, le erizo los pelos.  
Deseaba hablar con Luna pero…los miedos lo carcomían por dentro: miedo a chocarse con la realidad y ver que todo está perdido; miedo a perder a Dulce y ganarse el rencor de la única mujer que lo supo comprender; miedo a darse cuenta la clase de persona en la que se había convertido.

Sí, de eso estaba hecho el ser humano, de puros y simples miedos. Miedo a perder el amor, miedo a perder el trabajo, miedo a perder un examen, miedo a reprobar un año, miedo a ver fallecer a las personas que más se ama, miedo a no tener una compañía, miedo a la soledad, el miedo al miedo y por supuesto, el miedo más terrible de todos: miedo a enfrentarse consigo mismo.  
Desde siempre ha existido como esa barrera entre el Yo externo y el Yo interno; y es este segundo el cual no deseamos inspeccionar para no inmiscuirnos en un mundo tan oscuro que nunca creíamos haber formado.  
Podríamos haber inventado las alfombras voladoras y haber creado millones de protección anti-muggle para los torneos de quidditch. Podía enfrentarnos a criaturas tan siniestras como los dementores, pero no podíamos enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos; ¿Irónico, no? Y no lo hacemos porque sabemos que al hacerlo podríamos perder hasta la cosa más pequeña en nuestra vida, pero la cual ha significado mucho en el camino.  
Nos podríamos llamar cobardes, porque eso es lo que seríamos al no intentar enfrentarnos.  
Cobardía a perder todo y cobardía al quedarse solo; porque cobarde es aquel que se esconde para no enfrentar sus problemas y deja que otros lo enfrenten por él.

Ron Weasley podía ser una especie de cobarde egoísta, ya que prefería estar lejos de la mujer que ama, al tiempo que se hace daño a sigo mismo e hiere a su hija y a su esposa, el hogar que por tanto tiempo tuvo que luchar.  
No quería enfrentarse a la realidad de quedarse solo, y mucho menos quería darse cuenta la especie de monstruo que se transformo al pasar de los años; y si decía que Hermione Granger había sido una especie de traidora y egoísta al haber traicionado a sus amigos….pues él simplemente era un nada en la existencia.

Lavender miraba con tristeza el cabizbajo y húmedo rostro de la rubia.  
Hacia media hora que había llegado, y cuando le había preguntado cómo estaba Ron la rubia se había balanceado a llorar.  
Por supuesto que Brown no podía creer la clase de…monstruo en la que se había transformado su ex novio, era imposible creer si quiera una parte de aquella historia.  
- ¡Y estoy muy preocupada por el, Lav! – sollozaba Luna en medio de su hombro. Cada cuanto daba un hipito seco, lo que provocaba que Lavender se irritara un poco.  
- Pero seguro el estará bien – la tranquilizaba su amiga, dándole leves golpecitos en su espalda – Además, tú ni debes preocuparte por un inconsciente como Ron, el que debe estar preocupado es él, no tú.

ºººººººººººººº

Una pequeña llovizna se alzaba sobre la capital francesa, y una pelilasia con el cabello castaño, ojos claros y pómulos rosas se paseaba por las calles de "Bois de Boulogne" (n/a: no se cómo se pronuncia, yo lo encontré en Encarta y me pareció lindo xd) admirando sus extensos e innumerables caminos y lagos.  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde y los ciudadanos a pesar de soportar una pequeña llovizna, gozaban de un grado promedio de 2,8; por lo cual el frio era soportable.

Samantha Thomson miraba ensimismada cada lago que cruzaba bajo los monumentales y exóticos puentes de peltre, al tiempo que se tocaba su pequeño vientre con la mano.  
No podía creer que tan solo ayer hubiese cumplido tres meses de su embarazo, es que le parecía una completa locura. Cada vez que recordaba el niño (o niña) que llevaba en su vientre, recordaba a Malfoy y lo grandioso que debería ser su vida sin saber de la existencia de una criatura.  
Por supuesto que Samantha no sería la que se lo hiciera saber, ya que estaba tan decepcionada que prefería mil veces ser madre soltera a compartir la paternidad de su hijo con una alimaña como Draco. Pero aunque se hiciera la mujer fuerte y que no la toca un rayo, imaginarse el mero futuro sin Draco, le provocaba una sensación de vértigo.

ºH/Hº

Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, y se maldecía a sigo mismo por ser tan estúpido.  
Hace unos segundos había comentado sobre una pareja que había fallecido en un ascensor; y ahora Hermione se encontraba sollozando en el rincón del mismo.  
- L-lo siento…no era mi intención – se disculpaba como por enésima vez, al mismo tiempo que miraba horrorizado como aquel liquido salido surcaba por su rostro.  
La castaña no comentaba nada, solo era ella y sus lágrimas.  
"abrázala" le decía constantemente aquella vocecilla en su cabeza, que ni en el ascensor había desaparecido. Trago saliva y miro con soslayo la húmeda espalda de la chica a causa del sudor. ¿Y si la abrazaba? Nada perdía con intentarlo…aunque…tal vez una bofetada sería suficiente.  
No, no podía arriesgarse a tanto. Había llegado a una "amistad" con Hermione lejos de gritos y malas miradas que no lo iba arruinar por cumplir el simple capricho de una estúpida voz. Aunque aquel capricho no era solo de aquella voz.  
Desde que se había dado cuenta que se encontraba encerrado con Hermione en un ascensor, sus más candentes deseos habían saltado a su cabeza, pero difuminado constantemente cuando esta le había dicho que lo peor que le había sucedido en la vida era quedarse atrapada con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Flash Back

_- ¡Prefería mil veces haberme quedado encerrada con Gozzila o Voldemort que contigo, Potter! – exclamaba una furiosa e histérica Hermione Granger.  
Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que el ascensor había dado una fuerte sacudida y producido el daño del sistema, y Hermione Granger ya estaba insultando a Harry.  
- No es para tanto – protestaba el moreno un poco dolido. Y es que ¿Quedarse con Gozzila?  
La castaña resoplo con disgusto – Tú sabes muy bien que desde Hogwarts nos detestamos, o que ¿Ya se te olvido las veces en que me llamabas sangre sucia? O como te burlabas de mí al saber que no podía montar en una escobaba.  
Harry se quedo callado y estupefacto. Esas eran las clases de cosas que había Malfoy no él. Quería decírselo y gritárselo a los cuatro vientos pero…Luna le había comentado que lo mejor era no decirle nada.  
- ¡Pero cuando despertaste en San Mungo no me recordabas! – Le recordó el moreno un poco molesto – ¡Y ahora me dices todo lo que…paso en Hogwarts!  
La castaña bufo con exasperación - ¡Tú nunca esperas encontrarte con tú peor enemigo cuando despiertas de un accidente! – se defendió la Gryffindor algo airada, y sin decir nada más le dio la espalda al moreno._

_Fin del Flash Back_

¡Claro, y no había sido Malfoy! Ahora estaba más seguro de que Draco Malfoy había tenido mucho que ver con la perdida de recuerdos en Hermione.  
Pero aquello en esos instantes ya había pasado a otra estancia, en esos momentos estaba mirando a Hermione y debatiéndose entre abrazarla y no hacerlo.  
"Hazlo" le insistía aquella voz, una y otra vez.  
Con un suspiro, acerco sus brazos al cuerpo de la castaña y…la abrazo.  
Milagrosamente la joven se dejo, es más, volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el de Harry; apoyando su húmedo rostro sobre el hombro del joven.  
Desde tanto tiempo había estado esperando algo así, aunque él era más ambicioso y quería un beso pero bueno…con un abrazo como esos se confortaba y demasiado.  
- Lo siento – le susurro al oído para que lo escuchara claramente – No quise asustarte – Hermione asintió y levanto su húmedo rostro. Aún así, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, se veía hermosa.  
- Es solo q-que… – balbuceó la ojimarron viendo directamente hacia los ojos del peliazabache – No quiero…no quiero…ya sabes…terminar así – y lo volvió abrazar.  
- No vas a terminar así – le aseguro el joven aferrándola más a su cuerpo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado en aquella posición, pero no fue hasta que un golpe seco impacto contra el suelo el cubículo.  
- ¡¿Que fue eso?! – preguntó una Hermione muy exaltada.  
Por el impacto, los jóvenes se pusieron en pies al instante, al tiempo que sentían aquel mismo golpe chocante, pero esta vez contra la puerta del ascensor y luego las paredes.  
- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – preguntaba Hermione desesperada, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a cada rincón del ascensor.  
- Si lo supiera te lo diría – le aseguró Potter, el cual había saco su varita y apuntaba a todos lados, a pesar de que no pudiera utilizar la magia.

Aquellos golpes se hacían más fuertes a cada minuto, y la tención de los Gryffindor's aumento cuando escucharon varios gritos desesperados que provenían de los primeros rellanos.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – indagó Granger entre lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la mano del moreno.  
Harry estaba tan perturbado por notar alguna maldición o conjuro extraño, que no había notado el apretón de manos de la chica.  
- ¡Algo está pasando abajo! – Dijo aturdido mientras escuchaba los sonoros gritos de mujeres, niños, ancianos y hombres que ascendían de piso – ¡Y no parece nada bueno!  
- ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! – le preguntó una Hermione envuelta en pánico.

Sea lo que sea que estuviese asustando a los huéspedes del hotel Hilton, ya iba por el piso número seis, lo que quería decir que restaban solo cinco pisos para impactar con el número once.  
Potter estaba aturdido y angustiado, sea lo que fuera que estuviese abajo, no podía permitir que siguiera subiendo, pero sin magia era imposible.  
Además, tenía miedo de que aquella cosa le hiciera daño a Hermione.  
- Tratemos de desaparecer – le sugirió a una castaña aferrada a su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos trataron de pensar en el pasillo del Lobby, pero fue como querer comer un pastelillo sin dinero.  
El fuerte golpe resonó de nuevo en la puerta, pero más potente que las anteriores veces. El golpeteó provoco el sobresalto de la castaña, que se aferraba a un más al brazo de Harry, al mismo tiempo que (al igual que Potter) apuntaba con su varita hacia el otro rincón del cubículo.  
- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí como podamos! – sollozaba la ojimarron mirando a todos lados. El panorama era frustrante: a donde quiera que miraras solo podía ver muros cafés y para colmo, blindados.  
- Vamos a salir de aquí –le aseguro Harry apuntando su varita hacia la puerta del ascensor - ¡BOMBARDA! – exclamó, pero ni una chispita roja había salido de su punta.  
Resopló con disgustó al tiempo que un horrible, fuerte e insoportable sonido impactaba contra el cubículo.

Era como una especie de chillido infernal, que provenía de quien sabe dónde. Con aquel chillido, las paredes del ascensor se comenzaron a agrietar, formando figuras tridimensionales a su paso.  
Un estruendo se unido aquel sonido, lo que provoco que los jóvenes se separaran.  
- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó el moreno al no sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra el brazo.  
Con inmenso horror vio como el ascensor se comenzaba a estirar y estirar. Se había estirado tanto que ahora era una réplica idéntica del pasillo del Lobby que se encontraba diez pisos más abajo.  
Y como si aquello no fuera poco, aquel sonido infernal le retumbaba en los tímpanos y pensó que en cualquier momento sus oídos iban a estallar.  
Cuando el ascensor dejo de estirarse, noto, para su desgracia, que al otro lado se encontraba Hermione.  
- ¡HERMIONE! – Grito desesperado - ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?  
Hermione se incorporo del suelo y agarrando fuertemente su varita asintió.  
- ¡Sí, pero ven aquí! – le suplicó en un sollozo.  
Harry asintió, y cerrando los ojos para aminorar aquel chillido de muerte, empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.  
Cuando todas las paredes tuvieron completamente agrietas, comenzó a descender hacia el suelo.  
- ¡HARRY, CUIDADO! – exclamó Hermione desde el otro extremo del ascensor.  
Harry abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que el piso se comenzaba abrir.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que a su cerebro le proyectaban:  
Un agujero de más o menos unos 40 de ancho, y una ruptura que se iba formando a su alrededor y al lado de Hermione.  
Balanceándose un poco vislumbro con gran horror como los pisos inferiores se iban derrumbando poco a poco. Primero eran las escaleras, después los aparadores de los distintos almacenes, los cuales caían con súbito impacto contra las personas.  
- ¡AHHH! – grito Hermione al mismo tiempo que Harry levantaba su cabeza.  
Si la visión diez pisos abajo era impactante, la visión de enfrente le estaba haciendo competencia:  
Hermione se encontraba en una pequeña parte de lo que hacía unos segundos había sido un piso grande y firme.  
Las grietas se habían proporcionado tanto que comenzaron a formar pequeños huecos por donde una persona de tamaño normal podría caer fácilmente hacia el vacio.  
- ¡HERMIONE! – exclamó una asustado Harry Potter.  
No sabía que hacer…no sabía ni que decir.  
- ¡Quédate tranquila, ya voy por ti! – claro que tenía que ir por ella, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Al frente se cernía un agujero de unos 40 centímetros de ancho, y no podía tomar impulso porque estaba en la misma situación de Hermione; y para completar aquel chillido seguía aun presente.  
- ¡HERMIONE TIENES QUE SALTAR! – le sugirió el muchacho de grito en cuello.  
Desde aquella distancia, pudo ver claramente la expresión de su ex novia, que no era para nada aceptable.  
- ¡¿Quieres que salte ese agujero?! – Preguntó atónica señalando la gran grieta que había formado aquel chillido - ¡ESTAS LOCO!  
-¡Tú tienes todavía un poco de espacio atrás de ti, si agarras impulso puedes lograrlo! – Le explicó el moreno con la varita en ristre - ¡Y no te vas a caer porque yo te voy agarrar! – Hermione negó tercamente, no se atrevía saltar a tal distancia, ni mucho menos desde tal altura.  
- ¡NO, HARRY! – Le gritó la castaña negando con la cabeza - ¡NO LO VOY A LOGRAR!  
- ¡Claro que lo vas lograr! –Le aseguro el peliazabache con una sonrisa - ¡Confió en ti! Siempre lo he hecho.  
La joven no entendió aquel comentario, pero aún así se siguió negando.  
- ¡PUEDO CAER!  
El moreno negó - ¡YO ESTARE LISTO…TE ATRAPARE! – pero aún así la ojimarron se empecinaba a no saltar.  
- ¡PUEDO CAER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! – Le gritó desesperada, mirando con horror hacia abajo – ¡ADEMÁS ESTA MUY ALTO!  
- ¡No te caerás si tomas impulso! – le aseguro como por tercera vez el joven. Les quedaba muy poco tiempo si el chillido desidia agrietar el suelo que estaba detrás de Hermione.  
- ¡Créeme que si podría saltaba yo…pero me es imposible! – y señalo la parte de atrás.  
La chica se mordió el labio inferior, era visible que no sabía que hacer.  
- ¿Seguro que me agarras? – le preguntó en un hilo de voz a un Harry decidido.  
El Gryffindor asintió – Sí, y cuando estemos juntos desaparecemos.  
Hermione negó - ¡NO! La protección ¿recuerdas? – Harry asintió torpemente.  
- ¡Sí, pero esto debe ser obra de alguien con magia….si esto funciona también la desaparición! – Hermione miro a Harry y luego a su varita. Estaba dispuesta a comprobar la teoría del chico por su propia cuenta, pero estaba tan asustada que no se le ocurría ningún hechizo.

Fijo su mirada de nuevo en los orbes verdes del joven y suspiro.  
- ¿Seguro que me agarras? – le volvió a repetir no muy convencida.  
El moreno asintió.  
Tomando una bocanada de aire, miro hacia atrás y fue dando un paso a la vez, alerta de cualquier paso en falso.  
Cuando había dado veinte pasos, escucho que un fuerte "crac" resonaba a sus pies, y dando un brinco a un lado vio con horror como la parte en la que se encontraba hacia unos segundos, estaba descendiendo hasta caer en el primer piso.  
- ¿ESTAS BIEN? – le preguntó Harry muy angustiado.  
Granger asintió.  
- ¡Muy bien, ahora empieza a correr y salta! – le indicó el moreno.  
Con un chasquido de su lengua, metió la varita en su bolsillo.  
Suspiro con aplomo y cerro sus ojos. Luego los volvió abrir después de varios minutos.  
Al hacerlo se encontró con los esmeraldas ojos de Harry, que extrañamente la lleno de fuerza.  
Asintió de nuevo y miro la poca distancia que las grietas le habían permitido.  
- ¡Esto no va a funcionar! – espetó en un hilo de voz envuelto de miedo.  
- ¡CONFIA EN MI! – Le gritó el moreno extendiéndole los brazos - ¡AQUÍ TE ESTARE ESPERANDO!

Otro suspiro, un leve sollozo, un asentimiento y un impactante estruendo chocando contra el ascensor….

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmmm, voy hacer algo, k no se si les guste o no, pero es kiero evitarles las tardanzas y k se desconecten del fic...así k como tengo super-mega adelantado este fic en otra pagina, ps colocare todos los chpas restantes hasta llegar al número que tengo en mi word. _**

**_Ok sin más, besos, se cuidan._**

**_Emma._**

**_Travesura realizada_**

**_¡¡NOX!!_**


	29. Escapando del peligro

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**29  
Escapando del peligro**

Un sonido, parecido al que hace un detonador al explotar, resonó fuertemente en los pasillos del 9avo piso.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba un aturdido Harry Potter a una asustadiza Hermione.  
- Sí – musitó la castaña, un que no muy convencida.  
Hacía unos minutos se encontraban encerrados en un ascensor a punto de derrumbarse, Harry le había comentado a Hermione que saltara una gran grieta que se había formado por un chillido escandaloso y difícil de soportar; por supuesto que la joven no había estado de acuerdo…pero como le había dicho el moreno:  
¡CONFIA EN MÍ! ¡AQUÍ TE ESTARE ESPERANDO!

Y sí, al otro lado del ascensor la estuvo esperando, y no se fue hasta que ella estuviera en sus brazos.  
- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – le sugirió Harry agarrándola de la mano.  
Comenzaron a correr por entre grietas de 15cm y estantes derrumbados. Personas que gritaban y pedían auxilio, mucho humo proveniente de los pisos inferiores y agrietadas paredes a punto de caer.  
- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a estas personas! - comentó Hermione girando su cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que esquivaban los escombros.  
Harry miro hacia atrás y negó - ¡No, Hermione, sin magia no podemos hacer nada! – pero la castaña no lo había escuchado, y antes de que pudiera decir la palabra "quidditch", la muchacha se soltó de su brazo y viro hacia la izquierda.  
- ¡HERMIONE! – exclamó el moreno, pero la Gryffindor ya se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance. Con un resoplido de disgusto, fue tras ella.  
- ¡Hermione, espera! – le rogaba el moreno un tanto molesto. No sabía si era por los escombros que tenía que esquivar o lo agitado que se encontraba su cuerpo, pero la chica en aquellos momentos corría mucho más rápido que él.  
- ¡Harry, ven! – lo llamó la intelectual parándose frente a uno de los ascensores que conducían a las los pisos superiores - ¡Tenemos que sacar a estas personas!  
Harry llegó agitado, al tiempo que colocaba las manos sobre sus rodillas - ¡NO! – Exclamó el ojiverde, viendo que aquel ascensor estaba en peores condiciones que en el que habían salido en el piso de arriba - ¡No tenemos tiempo Hermione, vamos! – y la agarro del antebrazo, pero fue inútil, ya que la castaña se soltó bruscamente al contacto de su piel.  
- ¡No me iré sin estas personas! – Le espetó testarudamente tratando de abrir la puerta del ascensor - ¡AYÚDAME! – Harry miro a Hermione y viro la cabeza hacia atrás.  
¿Y si al piso de arriba se le ocurría derrumbarse? ¡Podían quedar aplastados como una tortilla! "Tortilla de Hermione y Harry"  
- ¡AYÚ-DA-ME! – le suplico la castaña tratando de abrir la puerta en vano.  
Suspirando, el moreno la trato de abrir, pero era inútil, la puerta blindada no se movía ni un centímetro.  
- ¡Es muy fuerte…Her-mi-o-ne! – la muchacha respiró hondo y preguntó:  
- ¡¿Están bien ahí dentro?! – una barahúnda de voces se comenzaron a formar al otro lado del ascensor, y solo la voz de un joven, respondió:  
- ¿Cómo se supone que estemos bien si esta cosa esta a punto de derrumbarse? – Hermione chasqueó la lengua y miro a Harry.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? – el ojiverde negó, y luego se le ocurrió una extraordinaria idea, o bueno, no tanto.  
- ¿Y si me aparezco dentro del ascensor? ¡Funciono una vez! – Granger se mordió el labio inferior, y con impaciencia, negó con la cabeza.  
- ¡Te puedes quedar atrapado con esa gente! – opinó alarmada, mirando con nerviosismo la puerta blindada - ¡Y sería peor!  
- ¡Pues si es así, te grito y tú te vas sin mí! – pero aquella idea había sido igual o más estúpida que la anterior.  
- ¡No me voy a ir sin ti! – le aseguro una testaruda Granger.

- ¡Esta bien! – Aceptó por fin la muchacha de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones - ¡Pero trata que no se asusten! – Harry sonrió, y con un plin, aparece dentro del ascensor.  
Afuera, Hermione pudo escuchar el grito de varias señoras y el chillido de un infante, y otro plin resonó en el pasillo.  
El moreno apareció con una mujer desmayada entre sus brazos, y agarrada de su pantalón, se encontraba una niña.  
- ¡Se asusto! – le comentó el ojiverde como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Dejo a la mujer tendida en el suelo y la chiquilla al cuidado de Hermione - ¡Hay siete personas dentro, será muy difícil correr con todas! – pero la chica no lo escuchaba, ya que se había agachado para mirar a la escuálida chiquilla que lloraba con angustia.  
- ¡no te preocupes! – La tranquilizaba la Gryffindor agrazándola con fuerza - ¡Todo va a salir bien! – y Harry pudo ver, para su satisfacción, como le limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
Sí la chica se veía linda porque si, como madre era ¡perfecta!  
Sonriendo, volvió aparecer dentro del ascensor.  
Cuando las siete personas estuvieron fuera, Harry miro a Hermione - ¿Y hora que? – le preguntó entre dientes mirando de reojo a las personas que cuchicheaban entre sí.  
La castaña negó – No sé, supongo que tratar de salir de aquí – y miro hacia arriba - ¡Pronto!

El techo del 9avo piso comenzaba a agrietarse, igual que las demás paredes, y si no se daban prisa podían quedar sepultados entre millones de escombros.  
Harry miro impaciente a las personas que acababa de salvar, y luego suspiro.  
- ¿Eres un mago, verdad? – le preguntó la misma chiquilla a la que Hermione había consolado.  
Potter asintió con torpeza, y la pequeña dejo al descubierto unos enormes dientes de conejo.  
Tenía el cabello rubio perlado, ojos grises y era algo cachetona; si no hubiera sido por sus cachetes, se podría decir que aquella niña era la hija perdida de Draco Malfoy.  
- No nos van hacer nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó la voz de un asustadizo joven, y Harry la reconoció como la misma voz que había resonado con sarcasmo dentro del ascensor.  
- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Les había comentado la ojimarron viendo a las asustadizas personas – Son muchos, así que deberán darse prisa. El piso de arriba está a punto de derrumbarse, y si tenemos suerte podremos salir del edificio antes de que caiga por completo.  
Algunos asintieron no muy convencidos, otros (entre ellos el joven flacucho y de voz socarrona) negaron.  
- ¿Y si solo es una trampa? – Musitó el chico mirando desconfiadamente a Harry y después a Hermione - ¿Y si son secuestradores y quieren alguna recompensa?  
El moreno negó - ¡Si les fuéramos hacer algo, no lo abríamos salvado! – espetó con fiereza.  
El muchacho lo fulmino con la mirada, y abrazando a su madre escondió su rostro entre el hombro de una mujer robusta.  
- ¡Miren! – Los llamó la castaña aminorando la tención – Harry y yo no les vamos hacer nada, solo queremos ayudarlos – aunque la voz tranquilizadora de la castaña no había convencido ni a la mitad de los acorralados.  
- ¡Yo le creo! – hablo la voz de la chiquilla de cabellera rubia y ojos grises. Ante la mirada atónica de su hermana, la pequeña agarro la mano de Hermione y le sonrió.  
La Gryffindor agradeció el gesto y miro a los demás - ¿Y bien? – la hermana de la infante, que era unos 7 años mayor que ella, negó asustada.  
- ¡Natacha, regresa inmediatamente! – Le espetó alarmada mirando con sumo terror a Harry y Hermione - ¡No conoces a esta gente, podrían hacerte daño!  
Pero la niña, negó - ¡No, además no quiero morirme como lo hicieron mamá y papá! – exclamó la ojigris reprimiendo un sollozo.  
La muchacha, que era de cabellera negra y ojos azules (muy diferente a su hermana) suspiro con aplomo.  
- Tu sabes muy bien que mamá y papá…  
- ¡LO SE! – Espetó Natacha ofuscada - ¡Pero ellos querían que viniéramos a vivir con nuestros tíos, y no me quiero reunir con ellos todavía! – la pelinegra suspiro, y asintiendo, se reunió con su hermana.  
Hermione miro con ternura la conmovedora la escena, y luego desvió su vista hacia los demás - ¿Y ustedes? – hubieron varios cuchicheos, que fueron apagados por un fuerte sonido de paredes cayendo.  
- ¡Viene del lobby! – Comentó Harry agarrando automáticamente el brazo de Hermione - ¡Nos queda poco tiempo! – varios resoplidos de disgusto y uno que otros asentimientos. Con temor, tres personas más se sumaron a las llorosas hermanas.  
Solo, al otro lado, quedaban el chico enclenque y su madre robusta.  
- ¿Ustedes se quedan? – les preguntó el moreno desafiante.  
El joven miro a su madre y luego a Harry, y con un resoplido, negaron.

- ¡Nos encontramos frente al hotel Hilton, donde en estos precisos momentos está sucediendo una catástrofe! – comentaba la periodista frente a una grande camera gris – Detrás de mí, pueden ver los escombros que se están formando extrañamente desde el lobby del hotel y que van ascendiendo lentamente. Hay muchas personas frente al lugar de los hechos, bomberos, policías y corrillos de gente que observan con espasmo como uno de los hoteles más importantes en Londres, se va derrumbando poco a poco.  
Pero lo que más nos aterra a todos los que estamos aquí, son las personas, que para desgracia, no han salido – paró en seco y viro hacia atrás - ¡No sabemos si hayan sobrevivientes aún!

Luna Lovegood miraba asustada la nota del telediario.  
- El hotel Hilton – murmuro a lo bajo y luego recordó algo que Harry le había comentado.  
Con un gritito de sorpresa, se dirigió directo a su cuarto perdiéndose por entre las escaleras.

ºH/Hº

Esquivaron olímpicamente un trozo de pared que cayó con estrépito cuando iban alcanzar las escaleras.  
Lograron saltar la gran grieta que se había formado entre las mismas (Hermione con un poco más de experiencia) y llegaron por fin al quinto piso.  
El panorama no era muy alentaron que digamos, ya que este no se encontraba mejor que los pisos superiores.  
Muchas paredes se habían derrumbado ya, dejando al descubierto varias habitaciones hecha añicos.  
Si tenían suerte, podían escapar antes de que las columnas principales decayeran, pero para ello tenían el tiempo contado.

Harry no había soltado en ningún momento la mano de Hermione, ni cuando un enorme estante se había derrumbado frente a ellos.  
- ¿Por qué no utilizan eso de desaparecerse? – les sugirió el muchacho enclenque llevan a su madre agarrada del antebrazo.  
Harry miro al chico incrédulo – ¡Si funciona, créeme que ya lo hubiéramos hecho! – le espetó con fastidio e impaciencia.  
El chico lo fulmino con la mirada (de nuevo) y volvió a replicar:  
- ¡pero lo hicieron hace rato! – Harry se detuvo y lo miro fijamente.  
- Mira niñito, este hotel tiene una protección anti-magia; alguien la coloco porque sabía que habían personas como nosotros – y señalo a Hermione y a sí mismo - ….que podrían utilizar la magia. Hace un momento la protección se había quebrado momentáneamente, pero ya esta activa de nuevo – al parecer, el muchacho resulto más aturdido que hacía unos segundos.  
- ¡Vamos! – musitó Granger jalándole la manga de la camisa.  
Con un bufido de desesperación empezaron a correr por entre los interminables pasillos, hasta que llegaron de nuevo a unos destruidos escalones.  
El único escalón que estaba intacto era el primero y más o menos el ultimo.  
- ¿Ahora que hacemos? – le preguntó Hermione a un desconcertado Potter.  
El moreno negó – No lo sé…tendremos que buscar otra salida – y miro a los presentes - ¿Alguno de ustedes conocen otra salida que no sean las escaleras?  
La muchedumbre se quedo callada, pero fue la niña quien hablo:  
- No hay otra salida – murmuro a lo bajo – ¡Pero podremos inventar una! – Harry la miro con un dejo de inocencia y a la vez ignorancia.  
¿Inventar una salida? ¡Si claro, y él era Superman!  
- Mira, no podemos utilizar magia – le recordó el ojiverde con suma paciencia – Y créeme que sin ella ni Merlín podría crear una salida nueva.  
Peor la niña no dejo de sonreír – ¡No tonto! – Le espetó Natacha y su hermana le golpeó el hombro - ¡Lo que yo opino es que podremos bajar por la cuerda de izado del ascensor! ¡Si no estoy mal, todos pararon en el piso diez y nueve, por lo cual estos pisos están intactos!  
Harry se quedo callado y miro a Hermione.  
Una sonrisa de suficiencia ilumino su rostro – pues claro… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – y miro con sorpresa a la chiquilla de diez años.  
Natacha le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Harry - ¿Qué te parece?  
- Pues…yo…- musitó el moreno, pero fue Hermione quien lo aprobó.  
- Podremos resbalar por la cuerda con las blusas o camisetas, así no nos quemaremos las manos – sugirió la castaña quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Lo mismo hicieron las demás mujeres, con excepción que la mayoría llevaba blusas de manga larga.  
Harry asintió torpemente, y quitándose su gabardina, miro al muchacho enclenque.  
El y Harry eran los únicos hombres en el grupo de nueve personas, por lo cual les dio lo mismo que hacer o no.  
- ¡Muy bien, vallamos! – exclamó la ojimarron moviendo la mano.  
Harry y ella comenzaron a correr de nuevo por entre los pasillos; con ayuda de todos lograron abrir la puerta blindada e inspeccionaron el ascensor.  
- ¿Si creen que nos soporte? – preguntó Angie mirando un tanto desconfiada las fachadas del cubículo.  
Granger chasqueó la lengua – Nos tienen que soportar – respondió agachándose para mirar al vacio.  
Lo único que se podía ver era un profundo e interminable hueco negro, con una especie de soga en la mitad.  
- ¿Cómo podremos saber cuando lleguemos al lobby? – preguntó una mujer asiática y con pinta de vaquera.  
Granger chasqueó la lengua – No creo que el ascensor del lobby este bueno – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – Como mínimo llegamos a la segunda planta.  
- ¿Pero como sabemos que es la segunda planta? - quiso saber una desesperada mexicana que entrelazaba las sudorosas manos con impaciencia.  
- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó la Gryffindor pidiéndole a Harry un poco de ayuda.  
- He…- musitó el joven – Vamos a bajar en parejas – sugirió – Yo opino que él y yo – y señalo al joven enclenque – Bajemos con todas ustedes, así podremos abrir un poco la puerta para ver en que piso nos encontramos – todos asintieron, pero una voz socarrona no estuvo de acuerdo.  
- ¡Mi hijo no va a subir y bajar como estúpido! – Exclamó la robusta mujer abrazando al joven – El baja conmigo y punto – pero fue el mismo enclenque que negó.  
- No mamá, yo puedo subir y ayudar a las chicas – la mujer robusta abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro ensimismada.  
- Pero Charlie…  
- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó el joven exasperado – Ya es hora de que haga algo importante en la vida ¿no crees? – y sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron con el descenso.

Los primero en bajar fueron Charlie y su madre, la cual no estaba muy convencida de ello.  
- Solo trata de abrir un poco las puertas – le comentó Harry cuando estuvieron en la soga – Si no ves nada que se parece al segundo piso, siguen bajando.  
- ¿Y cómo se que es el segundo piso?  
- Porque al frente del ascensor hay un cuadro escoses – le comentó Natacha y este asintió.  
Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos hasta que el muchacho ascendió fatigado.  
- Lo…bu-bueno…es...q-que…la…la puer-puerta ya…ya esta…a-abierta – comentó Charlie con la voz entre cortada. Todos asintieron y fue el turno de Harry de llevar a la pequeña Natacha.  
- ¡Suerte! – le deseó Hermione y para su satisfacción, sintió un apretón de manos.  
Potter asintió y miro a Natacha.  
- ¡vamos! – dijo y envolviéndose su camisa en las manos, se aferro a la soga.  
Charlie le ayudo a subir a la niña para que se aferrara a la soga, no sin antes envolver sus manos en la pequeña blusita que llevaba hace un rato.  
- Vas a ir arriba mío – le comento Harry mirando hacia arriba – Y no desciendas tan rápido – Natacha asintió, y comenzaron a bajar lentamente.  
El descenso no era nada agradable, ya que en ocasiones la fuerza de la soga era tal que sus manos perdían el control y descendían muy rápidamente. No fue a la cuarta vez, cuando Natacha le había golpeado en la cabeza al moreno, que este había sugerido descender el primero.  
Al llegar al segundo piso, vislumbraron la puerta abierta por Charlie – ¡Muy bien Natacha! - hablo fuerte para que la niña lo escuchara – Voy a brincar, cuando ya esté en tierra firme te grito ¿vale?  
Con un débil - ¡sí! – el hombre se comenzó a balancear adelante y atrás, y luego cayó estrepitosamente en el raído suelo del segundo rellano.  
Había muchas personas que corrían a todas direcciones, algunas gritaban para un auxilio, otras corrían alarmadas hacia las escaleras.  
Había mucho humo en aquel piso y débiles sacudidas se sentían cada nueve segundos.  
Cuando se levantó, pudo ver a la madre de Charlie empapada de sudor.  
- ¡Salta! – le gritó el moreno y la pequeña asintió el moreno y la pequeña asintirpo.la butaca que aojos cerrados y sin intenciones de levantarse con mesura. Miro a Harry y cerrando los ojos, salto hacia los brazos del mismo.  
Cuando se hubo levantado, dejo al cuidado de Natacha a la madre de Charlie, y sonriéndoles, empezó a ascender  
El asenso tampoco era tan agradable, era peor.  
Tenía que hacer mucha fuerza para poder llegar arriba, sin contar que constantemente descendía con estrépito.  
Al llegar al quinto piso, escucho el suspiro de una castaña, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Y así fue la rutina hasta que todas las mujeres estuvieron en el segundo piso.  
- ¡Baja! – le ordenó Harry a Charlie rotundamente.  
El moreno se encontraba muy agitado porque acababa de bajar a la mujer oriental, pero aquello no le importo.  
Solo quedaban él y Hermione, y no iba a dejar que un escuincle baboso la bajara.  
Charlie asintió no muy convencido, y se aferro a la cuerda.  
- Cuando estés abajo guía a los demás hacia las escaleras, con suerte seguirán intactas – le ordenó el Gryffindor y este asintió.  
- ¡Gracias!- fue lo último que dijo antes de descender.  
El ambiente se formo tenso después de que quedaran solo Hermione y él en el quinto piso a punto de derrumbarse.  
- Fue muy valiente de tu parte dejar ir a Charlie – le comentó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa – Sé que estas muy cansado.  
Harry la miro y trato de sonreír – No, estoy bien – le aseguró un poco colorado.  
La mujer le sonrió y agarrándole la mano se la apretó con fuerza.  
- Gracias – le dijo en un susurro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
No sabía de cuantos colores se había puesto Potter, pero lo que si sabía era que aquel beso lo deseaba en otra parte.  
- Si quieres podemos esperar – le comentó su ex novia mirándolo algo abochornada.  
Harry negó – No, esto está a punto de caer, y no me voy a dar el lujo que te pase algo.  
Hermione lo observo y de nuevo le sonrió.  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior se acercaron al ascensor, justo en el momento en el que el edificio daba una fuerte sacudida.  
Con horror, vieron como desde el fondo del pasillo iba creciendo una grande y atemorizante llamarada de un fuego verde.  
El humo empezó a esparcirse por toda la planta, llegando a los pulmones de las únicas personas que se encontraban en el sitio.  
- ¡cof-cof! – exclamó Hermione tratando de abrir los ojos para vislumbrar un poco el panorama.  
Si antes la vista era desalentadora, ahora peor, ya que el fuego había entrado por todos los cuartos quemando camas, doseles, nocheros, escritorios, cuadros, estatuas, estantes e infinidades de cosas que se encontraban en el 5 rellano; dejando a su paso un mar negro.  
- Tenemos…Cof-cof…que…cof-cof…salir de…cof-cof…aquí - propuso el moreno entre cortado.  
El humo se esparcía por todos sus pulmones, haciéndole imposible respirar. Agarro a tientas la mano de Hermione y la levanto del suelo.  
- Nos vamos a….cof-cof…ahogar…cof-cof…con el hu…cof-cof…humo dentro del…cu-cof-cof…cubículo – comentó Hermione tapándose la nariz y la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre.  
Harry sacó un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Hermione.  
- ¡Tápate…la…cof-cof….boca con eso! – Le espetó firmemente - ¡Y no me vayas…cof-cof…hacer reclamos!  
La chica asintió torpemente, y amarrándose el pañuelo a la cara (como una máscara de doctor muggle) miro Harry.  
Sus ojos se tenían rojos a causa del humo que entraba por sus orbes. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se aferro firmemente a la soga (aunque le fue un poco difícil alcanzarla) y después fue Harry.  
- ¡Bajaras primero! – Le dijo firmemente gritando un poco – ¡Y hazlo rápido que nos asfixiaremos! – con una torpe sacudida de cabeza, Hermione empezó a descender rápidamente, pero procurando no perder el paso.  
Al llegar el segundo piso, noto con espasmo como la misma llama verde había llegado al segundo rellano antes que ellos.  
- ¡Harry, esa cosa nos persigue! – exclamó asustada.  
- ¡Tú salta! – le ordeno a la mujer mirando hacia arriba.  
El mismo fuego verde decencia sobre sus cabezas.  
- ¡Arriba también esta…y va bajando! – con un gritito ahogado, la castaña se balanceó adelante y atrás, y luego cayó ruidosamente sobre el sucio suelo.  
Cuando se levantó se sacudió un poco el hollín que se había impregnado en sus ropas.  
- ¡Harry, salta rápido! – Le suplicó la mujer mirando hacia el fuego - ¡Se está acercando!  
- ¡Aquí también! – exclamó el moreno asustado.  
Descendió unos cuando pasos más y cayó a unos palmos de Hermione.  
- ¡Vamos! – lo apremió la ojimarron agarrándolo del antebrazo.

Empezaron a correr lejos de aquel fuego, pero el fuego verde que había comenzado a descender desde ascensor, se unió con su gemelo, y juntos formaron una especie de pirámide, tan alta que parecía el rostro de una inmensa persona.  
- ¡NO ESCAPARAS! – retumbo una voz arrogante que provenía de aquel fuego.  
Esa voz le era muy familiar, parecida a la de Voldemort, pero mucho más arrogante.  
Hubo otra fuerte sacudida en el rellano. Estaban a unos cuantos palmos de tocar las escaleras, pero antes, del fuego salió una especie de mano verde y gruesa (parecía un mounstro) y el cual impacto contra la pantorrilla de Hermione.  
- ¡AHHHHH! – grito la mujer cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.  
- ¡HERMIONE! – exclamó un asustadizo Harry.  
El moreno giro sobre sus talones y se arrodillo frente a la chica – Hermione, ¿Estás bien? – la mujer levantó la cabeza y miro su chamuscado pantalón.  
- Solo…me queme un poco…es todo – balbuceó la mujer viéndose con horror como la carne de su pantorrilla derecha se había vuelto roja sangre.  
- ¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó Harry alterado.  
La chica asintió, y con ayuda del moreno se puso en pie.  
- ¡PUEDES CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERTE, HARRY POTTER! – le gritó la misma atronadora voz proveniente del fuego.  
- Me está llamando a mi – murmuro el moreno viendo hacia atrás.  
La llamarada de fuego iba cada vez en aumento, y poco a poco los iba alcanzando.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras y Harry miro a Hermione.  
- ¡Trata de bajar por las escaleras sosteniéndote al barandal! – le sugirió su antiguo compañero mirándola a los ojos.  
Hermione lo miro expectante y luego giro hacia donde se encontraba el enorme fuego verde.  
- ¡NO! – Exclamo la Gryffindor asustada – ¡El fuego te puede alcanzar!  
- ¡Él me busca a mí! – Le comentó el joven con altanería - ¡Y no voy a permitir que te haga daño por mi culpa!  
- Pero…  
- ¡PERO NADA! – Espeto un Harry furioso - ¡Bajas ahora mismo por las escaleras y te pierdes de vista!  
Pero la castaña seguía en su posición y decisión.  
- ¡No me iré sin ti, Harry Potter! – le aseguró rudamente la ojimarron.  
Harry suspiró con fastidio.  
Le echo un vistazo a la llamarada de fuego y luego miro fijamente a Hermione.  
Agarrándole el rostro con sus manos tiernamente, le dijo:  
- ¡No quiero que te pase nada, si algo te sucede juro que me muero! No voy a permitir que te pase lo que te paso hace unas semanas… ¡No lo voy a permitir! – la castaña se quedo callada, y Harry pudo notar que le temblaban los labios.  
- Pero…- balbuceó, pero fue callada por unos cálidos labios rojos.  
La ojimarron no lucho con ello, es más, se dejó que el moreno la aferrara más a su cuerpo, a medida que aquel beso se intensificaba.  
Ese beso había sido muy distinto a los demás, aquel beso era como si fuera a ser el último.  
Un beso lleno de amor y protección, pero al igual de pasión.  
Aquel beso era como el que se habían dado aquel día en casa del moreno cuando estuvieron juntos, recordando quizás los tiempos en Hogwarts.  
Se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Hermione observo abochornada al moreno, pero no le replico.  
Por su parte Harry le acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.  
- ¡Vete! – le suplicó por enésima vez - ¡Vete y ponte a salvo!  
- ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien? - Harry asintió.  
- Sí – le ratificó con vehemencia – Voy a estar bien – y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios – sacó su varita.  
- ¡Pero no te va a funcionar! – murmuro Hermione viendo su varita incrédulamente.  
- ¡Vamos a ver! – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

El moreno se poso frente a la llamarada de fuego verde, y la miro desafiante.  
- ¿Me buscabas? – le preguntó rotundamente apuntándolo con la varita.  
Era absurdo que estuviera hablando con una llama de fuego, pero Harry sospechaba (no, más bien sabía) que aquel fuego no era común, y había alguien que lo controlaba.  
- ¡Harry Potter! – Exclamó la ruda voz desde el interior de las llamas - ¡Has escapado de todas mis trampas!  
Harry fulmino con la mirada la llamarada de fuego, y trato de buscar su fuente para destruirla, pero había sido en vano.  
- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? - quiso saber el moreno volviendo a observarlo. Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder encontrar así la fuente de su poder.  
La llama asintió y Harry se estremeció al notarlo.  
- ¡Lástima que eres muy fuerte…al parecer el amor te hace fuerte! – bramó con fiereza.  
- Bueno si, es que ese es mi poder – espetó el moreno con petulancia.  
La socarrona voz proveniente del fuego rió con ironía.  
- ¿Eres Voldemort? - le preguntó el ojiverde temiendo la respuesta.  
El fuego negó – No. Soy alguien mucho más fuerte que esa ridícula serpiente – y rió de nuevo.  
Los pelos de la nuca de Harry se le erizaron. Si no era Voldemort… ¿Entonces quien?  
Las probabilidades de que fuera su sucesor eran absurdas y ridículas.  
- ¿Quién te envió para matarme? – otra socarrona risa y luego, silencio.  
- ¡Yo soy el que te quiere matar! – exclamo la llamarada con arrogancia.  
Harry levanto el entrecejo – No conozco a llamas que sean vengativas – murmuro con ironía – Al menos que no te haya gustado como te trate alguna vez…aunque pata serte sincero…  
- ¡CALLATE! – Exclamó la voz con repugnancia - ¡Odio cuando empiezas con tus ridículos comentarios!  
Potter bufo – Entonces si no eres una llama vengativa ¿Quién te creo?  
- Yo me creo con el odio y el rencor de mi dueño – le comentó la voz como quien no quiere la cosa – Y voy creciendo a medida que su odio crece.  
Harry vi la gran altura que tenía la llama, y mordiéndose el labio dijo:  
- ¡Huy…entonces tu dueño me debe odiar demasiado como para que hubieras alcanzado los 8 metros! ¿Me puedes decir quién es? – la voz rió de nuevo.  
- No hago milagros, Potter.  
Harry se quedo callado y siguió buscando alguna fuente de poder.  
Cuando volteó a su izquierda, pudo ver como Hermione se escabullía por detrás de aquella llamarada gigante.  
- ¡Hermione! – susurró a lo bajo viendo con horror como su ex novia iba hacia el fondo del pasillo.  
- ¿Qué dices? – quiso saber la llamarada verde con curiosidad.  
Potter negó – No…nada...Solo…me sorprende que puedas hablar.  
- ¡Yo nos yo quien habla! – Le comentó la llama – Si no el que me creo.  
- Ah – balbuceó el moreno - ¿Y el te puso aquí así como así?  
- ¡No seas tonto! – bramo la voz azotando con aquella mano gruesa y fea (la misma que había lastimado a Hermione) el suelo.  
- Así que tú eras el de los temblores – hablo el moreno con suficiencia. Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder llegar donde Hermione y cubrirla. Si aquella llama la descubría….  
- Ingenioso ¿no? – Harry chasqueó la lengua.  
- Pues no lo sé…- dijo con desdén cruzándose de brazos – No me parece ingenioso que para matarme tenías que cobrar la vida de otras personas.  
- ¡La vida de los muggles no valen nada! – Exclamó la voz atronadora con suficiencia - ¡Yo soy una de las personas que todavía cree que el mundo estaría mejor sin esos fastidiosos muggles.  
Harry rió irónico - ¿Te crees una persona? – le preguntó con arrogancia, y volvió a reír – Yo siempre he considera a los que piensan así como otras cosas…no personas.  
El inmenso fuego dio otra sacudida al edificio, pero mucho más fuerte - ¡IMBÉCIL! – exclamó empujándolo unos cuantos metros.  
El joven cayó de trasero e impacto fuertemente con estatua quemada.  
Se levantó tambaleándose, tocándose la parte de la cabeza donde se había golpeado.  
- ¡IMBÉCIL! – exclamó la voz de nuevo riéndose a carcajadas.  
Harry no le importo cuantos insultos tendría que recibir por un fuego parlante, ya que lo único que le importaba era Hermione.  
Con tanto humo que despedía el fuego, sus ojos se aguaban cada vez que trataba de ver al fondo del rellano.  
- Tienes miedo ¿Potter? – le preguntó la voz burlonamente.  
Harry negó – ¡No, me he enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que un fuego parlante! – al parecer aquello no le daba mucha gracia, pero no le importo.  
"Hermione" pensaba con desesperación, caminando hacia el fondo del rellano.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber el fuego.  
- ¡Que te importa! – le espetó el moreno con altanería.  
Cuando llego al mismo lugar donde estaba segundos atrás, pudo notar que un pequeño bulto se movía en el rincón del pasillo.  
Al parece tenía algo firmemente sosteniendo con las manos, pero no se podía ver claramente que era lo que estaba haciendo.  
Harry chasqueó la lengua y vio al fuego.  
- Eh… ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu amo? – otra carcajada tenebrosa y luego…silencio.

En aquellos momentos pasaron muchas cosas a la vez:  
Después del silencio, el fuego se harto de la charla y lanzo su gruesa mano hacia Harry, dispuesto a matarlo; pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar, una luz planeada ilumino toda la habitación, cegando a Harry por completo.  
Después, noto que estaba corriendo hacia Hermione, para protegerla de la inmensa expansión de la llama de fuego verde que se alzaba sobre ella.  
Cuando la toco, cerraron los ojos y desaparecieron.  
Se reaparecieron a las afueras del hotel Hilton, que en aquellos momentos se venía abajo.  
Cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron ver que miles de ojos se posaban en ellos, y escucharon la voz de una mujer robusta diciendo:  
- ¡SON ELLOS, LOS MAGOS, LOS QUE NOS SALVARON! –y luego vítores por todas partes.

Harry aun no podía vislumbrar muy bien donde se encontraba, lo único que sabía era que estaba en medio de un corro de gente, y abrazaba firmemente el cuerpo de una mujer.  
Cuando volteó su rostro hacia la izquierda, noto que una reportera estaba entrevistando a los que habían salvado, y millones de personas estaban más atrás.  
Luego, escucho una voz lejana que lo llamaba…aquella voz cargaba mucho veneno en su voz y luego, como si fuera por arte de magia; una fuerza invisible soltó9 a Hermione de sus brazos, lanzándola hacia el tumulto de gente aglomerada frente a la reportera.  
- ¡Hermione! – musitó el Gryffindor, pero las fuerzas se le iban yendo.  
Luego, sintió como una llamarada roja se cernía sobre él, provocando que comenzara a sudar escandalosamente.  
Escucho los gritos de asombro de muchas personas, la exclamación de una chica diciendo de su nombre, y después, aquella llamarada roja se fue tornando dorada, cerrándose alrededor de él.  
Con la poca visión que sus ojos le otorgaban, vislumbro una especie de jaula dorada, que lo encarcelaba sin ninguna salida.  
Cuando la tocó con un brazo, todo a su alrededor se fue disminuyendo, las voces se fueron opacando y él fue cayendo, cayendo y cayendo…

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Wenas, wenas a todos...Espero que esten muy bien, y sorry x la tardanza. Mmmmm, voy hacer algo, k no se si les guste o no, pero es kiero evitarles las tardanzas y k se desconecten del fic...así k como tengo super-mega adelantado este fic en otra pagina, ps colocare todos los chpas restantes hasta llegar al número que tengo en mi word. _**

**_Ok sin más, besos, se cuidan._**

**_Emma._**

**_Travesura realizada_**

**_¡¡NOX!!_**


	30. Utopía

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**30  
Utopía**

_(Dedicado a todos los Harmonys que apesar de todo siguen creyendo en este hermoso ship!)_

_Diciembre 26 del año 2012_

Iba cayendo y cayendo hacia un abismo interminable. Hacia un mundo fantástico y a la vez lúgubre.  
Iba cayendo hacia una completa oscuridad, una oscuridad que poco a poco se fue aclarando.  
Sintió como su cuerpo caía estrepitosamente sobre algo suave.  
¿Suave? ¿Pero que estaba significando?  
Quería abrir los ojos para ver en donde se encontraba, pero le era imposible; estaban tan pesados como yunques que aquello era una ardua tarea.  
Su mente divagaba por espacios utópicos, espacios extraños pero a la vez fantásticos.  
No entendía porque su cabeza divagaba en aquellos lugares, lugares que conocía pero a la vez no…era como si se los hubiera formado el mismo.

Suspiro… ¿podía suspirar? Eso quería decir que estaba a salvo pero…lo último que había vivido era…  
¿Qué había vivido? No lo recordaba, y era muy extraño.  
¿Por qué no recodaba lo que había vivido antes?  
¿Acaso estaba muerto?  
¡No, no podía ser…si estuviera muerto vería a sus padres…aunque ni podía abrir los ojos!  
Suspiro de nuevo… ¿en dónde estaba? ¿En algún universo paralelo? O ¿Había enloquecido?  
Suspiro de nuevo.  
Una voz en la lejanía pronunciaba su nombre, una voz que no conocía pero a la vez sí.

- ¡Papi! – le decía la vocecilla más fuerte que antes – ¡Papi…mamá dice que despiertes! – el hombre no sabía que hacer, estaba muy aturdido y sofocado.  
Por una parte no podía abrir los ojos, y por otra estaba contrariado.  
¿En donde se encontraba? Era su pregunta.  
- ¡Papi! – aquella voz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que lo comenzaba a zarandear.  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y vislumbro una pequeña silueta que la iluminaba los rayos del sol.  
A tientas agarro las gafas y pudo ver el rostro de una pequeña de ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabellera castaña y piel tersa que le devolvía la mirada.  
- Mamá dice que la próxima te lanza un vaso de agua fría – le comentó la niña sentándose en el borde de la cama.  
Harry dio un gran bostezo y comenzó a incorporarse en la cama.

Miró a la pequeña fijamente: era como si se mirara a si mismo a la edad de once años, a excepción de que ella tenía más o menos unos nueve.  
Se restregó sus ojos, pensando que tal vez estaba soñando, pero cuando sintió el ligero toque de los labios de la pequeña en su mejilla, noto que era más que un sueño.  
- Mamá te está esperando – le repitió cansina la infante – Y se está colocando brava. Mejor te apuras antes de que te bañe con la regadera como hizo ayer – y sonriéndole de nuevo, salió del cuarto.  
Harry miro a su alrededor: Se encontraba en una amplia habitación, al parecer todo era de madera y porcelana.

La cama se encontraba frente a la puerta, al lado de esta había dos mesitas de madera a lado y lado, y en ellas reposaban diferentes cosas.  
En la mesa del lado derecho había un libro mediano que rezaba: "El código DA Vinci" y junto a este se encontraba una varita de Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior. Suspiro…. ¿será posible que…?  
- No – dijo Harry a lo bajo un poco aturdido.  
No podía ser que esa varita fuera de ella…aunque…  
"No hay dos varitas iguales" recordó una vez.

Luego giro su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche del lado izquierdo, y vislumbro también una varita, su varita para ser más exacta.  
Al lado de aquella varita con el núcleo de pluma de ave fénix, se hallaba tres portarretratos, al parecer dos eran de fotografía muggle y el otro era mágico.  
Agarro primero el que estaba a vivo color pero no se movía, y se quedo estupefacto al vislumbrar tres personas (entre ellas él y Hermione) y en la mitad la misma niña que lo acababa de despertar, excepto que era unos años más joven.  
El paisaje de aquella fotografía era hermoso, ya que detrás de ellos estaba la torre Eiffel, rodeada por frondosos árboles y matorrales cubiertos de flores.

Miro la siguiente fotografía (no-mágica) y le dio un vuelco el corazón:  
En ella estaba él cargando a un botoncito envuelto en una sábana blanca. Por entre un orificio que había en la superficie, sobre salía una pequeña cabecita que miraba tiernamente al hombre que la cargaba.  
La otra fotografía era mágica, la agarro con parsimonia y al verla se le formo un nudo en la garganta.  
Se encontraba él, al lado de Hermione (la cual vestía un largo y hermoso vestido blanco, el cual daba visos al reflejarse con los rayos de luz. Sobre un elegante peinado, llevaba una tiara plateada, que en sus extremos despedían unas finas y delgadas tiras que colgaban sobre las orejas de la castaña)  
Estaban al parecer en la madriguera, ya que a sus lados, saludaban boleando la mano Ron y Ginny, al parecer más contentos que los recién casados.

Se quedo de piedra y trago saliva. Dejando el portarretrato en el nochero, se levanto de la cama. O era un sueño muy bien hecho o se había quedado dormido por más de cinco años. Suspiro de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con un bonito pasillo que se dividía en dos partes:  
El pasillo del lado izquierdo conducía a tres habitaciones que estaban al frente de la habitación en la que acababa de salir el moreno; y el pasillo del lado derecho conducía a otra puerta, que estaba cerrada y también a las escaleras de madera suiza.  
El aire despedía un ligero y cómodo olor a flores frescas, con un toque de miel y fresas….el aroma de…  
Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente…no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, era…  
- Imposible – dijo a lo bajo algo aturdido.

Dejo que sus pies lo arrastraran escaleras abajo; escuchaba como varias risitas entraban y salían de su cabeza, risitas que le llenaban el corazón de tan solo oírlas.  
Suspiro con aplomo al llegar al último escalón y observo la fachada de (lo que parecía) una casa campestre.

El primer rellano era más grande que el que había abandonado segundos atrás:

Con un amplio corredor que conducía a la salida, adornado por dos lámparas del siglo XV, se encontraba el vestíbulo.  
A unos pasos de la escalera, estaba la sala, la cual se entraba cruzando una linda y elegante pared blanca en forma de arco.  
Ingresando a ella vislumbro tres sofás con almohadones de terciopelos en sus costados. La sala tenía grandes y pequeños cuadros colgados en la pared blanca canela; adornada por distintas mesas (todas de una tonalidad de madera diferente) y sobre ellas habían portarretratos (del mismo estilo que en la habitación de arriba) a excepción que en ellos se podía ver toda clase de personas: Desde los padres de Hermione hasta Lily Evans y James Potter. También había fotografías de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela y uno que otro de Samantha Thomson (la antigua amiga de Hermione) y por supuesto, no podían faltar las fotos del trío y de Hagrid, su guardabosque preferido.

Es que todo aquello era como un sueño:  
Tenía la casa de sus sueños y fotografías que demostraba lo feliz que era en aquellos años, por fin sus tristezas habían culminado pero…. ¿aquello si era real?  
Debía serlo, aunque, "Lo bueno dura poco" decía un dicho muggle. Pero ¿y si lo bueno fuera real y durara para siempre? Seguramente sería el hombre más feliz sobe la tierra.

Saliendo de la sala se dirigió a una gran puerta de vidrio que dejaba al descubierto un salón de estudios, llenos de libros y un moderno computador.

Al entrar al cuarto, vislumbró una puerta corrediza fabricada del mismo material que la anterior; por ella el paisaje era distinto:  
Sus ojos proyectaban un fantástico jardín bordeado de hermosos arbustos florales y uno que otro seto (sin ningún avistamiento de gnomos)

Había un árbol grande que dominaba el amplio terreno, y conjunto a este se observaba un pequeño riachuelo que corría hacia el norte.  
Embelesado por tal belleza, abrió la puerta corrediza y entro al jardín. Un fresco aire de flores silvestres y el sonido de pájaros cantando alegremente, entraron por sus oídos y pulmones como un gran antídoto de paz.

- ¡Papi! – lo llamó la voz de una niña.  
La misma niña de cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y piel tersa, corría alegremente hacia donde el moreno se encontraba, y sin previo aviso se lanzó a sus brazos.  
Harry se quedo estupefacto a tal abrazo y con un poco de sorpresa le correspondió al gesto.  
- ¡Harmony, le vas a dañar la columna a tu padre! – la reprendía la voz de una mujer, que a Harry le resulto vagamente familiar.

Caminando a paso lento, se acercaba Hermione Granger, con el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos marrones y la misma cabellera ondulada castaña.  
Los fervientes ojos del moreno recorrió con ensimismamiento su rostro, tan sonriente y contento como antes. La pequeña Harmony se bajo de sus brazos y fue directo a donde su madre; Potter bajo su mirada por los pechos de la castaña y después se detuvo en su vientre:  
Un pequeño bulto sobresalía de su estomago… ¡Estaba embarazada!

Trago saliva al ver tal espectáculo ¿Hermione embarazada? ¿Pero que estaba ocurriendo?  
- Buenas días, dormilón – lo saludo la mujer dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios. A tal contacto cerró los ojos por unos instantes y se dejó llevar por una corriente de fresas silvestres.  
- El ministerio no te debería pedir tanto – opinó su esposa sentándose en una silla que Harmony le había alcanzado – Fuiste tú el que derrotaste a Voldemort y gracias a ti las celdas de Azkaban están repletas de mortifagos. Yo opinó que Scrimgeour debería ser más blando contigo ¿Y si habló con él?

Harry se encontraba un tanto aturdido por todo lo que le acaba de decir Hermione ¿Qué tenía que ver Scrimgeour con todo eso? Sí el era un jugador de quidditch y no trabaja para el ministerio…al menos que…

- Hermione – la llamó de improviso recordando de repente que podía hablar - ¿Y el equipo de quidditch? – la Gryffindor lo observo con suspicacia y levantando el entrecejo dijo:  
- Dejaste el equipo hace diez años, luego de que los Chudley Cannons ganaron la copa de quidditch contigo al mando ¿lo recuerdas? – Harry quedo mas desconcertado que hacía unos segundos ¿Cómo que había renunciado al equipo de quidditch? ¿Y que era eso de "luego de que los Chudley Cannons ganaron la copa de quidditch contigo al mando"? ¿Acaso el se había convertido en capital de los Cannons? ¡Pero eso era…!

- ¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó de repente mirando fijamente a Hermione. La castaña chasqueó la lengua y negó.  
- No, ¿Harry te encuentras bien? – el moreno no sabía que responderle, ya que ni el mismo comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Mañana no deberías ir a trabajar – opinó Hermione observándolo meticulosamente – Estas pálido ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? Si quieres podemos llamar a Ginny para que te examine.  
Potter negó – No, estoy bien –le aseguró rotundamente, luego se quedo callado.  
- Harmony, tráele a papá el té de Tila que se encuentra en la tetera – le ordenó la castaña a su hija mirando con suspicacia a Harry – Y cuidado te quemas – luego de su advertencia, la pequeña salió corriendo rumbo a la casa.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – la penetrante mirada de la castaña entraba por los ojos de Harry y parecía como si lo examinaran con rayos X.  
- Sí, estoy bien - balbuceó con aprensión desviando su vista al suelo. Aún sin mirar a su esposa, podía sentir los profundos ojos marrones de Hermione que lo examinaban meticulosamente.  
- Mañana es 27 – le recordó su esposa diez minutos después. Harry la miro con vehemencia y se mojó los labios. No sabía que demonios pasaba ese día pero de lo único que si sabía, era que debía ser algo importante.  
- Y me estaba preguntando – continuó la ojimarron cruzándose de brazos – Es que vamos hacer. Mañana la niña cumple diez años y pues…  
- ¿Harmony cumple años mañana? – al parecer la interrupción y el rostro de sorpresa de Potter no había alegrado mucho a la castaña.  
- ¡Mañana no vas a trabajar! – sentenció la mujer con aquel tono mandón que tanto empleaba en su infancia.

Suspirando con aplomó, miro a Harry fijamente, y adoptando aquella expresión que siempre adoptaba cuando iba a explicar algo supremamente difícil a un niño de cinco años, dijo  
- Harmony cumple diez años mañana ¡Me parece increíble que no te hayas acordado! – Y rodó los ojos con fastidio – Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer una fiesta. Invitaríamos a todos sus amiguitos de la escuela ¿Qué dices? – el moreno levanto los hombros con indiferencia e incorporándose en su silla se alejó de Hermione.

La chica lo observó irse con aire preocupado, cuando estuvo lejos de su esposa, se recostó sobre aquel inmenso árbol y se dejó llevar por el ruido del agua al correr río arriba.  
Muchas cosas entraban y salían de su cabeza….cosas que no tenía sentido. No recordaba nada de lo que hubiera hecho el día anterior o hacía un mes, pero lo peor de todo era que no recordaba que esta fuera su vida.  
Todo era como un sueño, un sueño en que nunca quisiera despertar pero el que después salía bruscamente sin ninguna explicación.  
- Toma tu té de Tila – la voz de Hermione sonaba distante en sus pensamientos, era como si no tuviera acceso a ellos.  
- Harry – lo llamó por tercera vez sentándose a su lado – Harry, ten tu té – con un respingo de sorpresa observó con sosiego la mano de su esposa y la taza que sostenía.  
- Estas muy raro – le comentó la joven cuando esté se tomaba el primer sorbo de su té – Desde que te levantaste has tenido como la mirada distante y tu comportamiento no es el mismo.

El ojiverde suspiró con aplomo y entregándole la taza vacía miro ensimismado el riachuelo.  
- Alguna vez…- comenzó decir mientras veía como el agua recorría rió arriba – ¿Has…has estado como en un mundo de fantasía donde todos tus deseos se hacen realidad? Es decir, como si estuvieras en un mundo donde todo es perfecto y no hay ningún inconveniente.  
- ¿Cómo una especie de Utopía? – Harry asintió con regocijo y sintió como una cálida mano le tocaba el rostro.  
- Harry, te aseguro que esto es muy real – y dándole un profundo beso en los labios, provoco que todas las sensaciones que el moreno tenía dormidas hacía ya bastante tiempo, despertaran con tal brusquedad que provocaran la sorpresa del Gryffindor.

Primero se dejó llevar por aquel cálido beso que empezó a llenar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma y después sus manos empezaron a entrar en acción, subiendo lentamente por entre el protuberante vientre de la castaña. Mientras aquel beso se intensificaba, las caricias del moreno hacia la castaña también. Una de sus manos acariciaba con ternura cada uno de los senos de la intelectual, mientras que la otra entraba con cautela por entre la blusa de seda que esta tenía.

Por otra parte, las curiosas manos de una castaña que quería explorar cada centímetro de una piel, desabrochaban cautelosamente los botones de una camisa azul con rayas, para después bajar lentamente hacia el cierre del pantalón.  
Podían haber seguido hasta que se encontraran completamente desnudos, pero fue la voz de Harmony la que los hizo reaccionar.  
- ¡Estamos aquí, amor! – le gritó su madre cuando se hubo acomodado su blusa. Cuando la niña acababa de llegar, Harry se abrochaba el último botón de su camisa y se subía con estrépito el cierre de su pantalón.  
- Mamita, acuérdate que hoy me prometiste llevarme donde tío Ron y tía Luna – la castaña asintió con aprensión al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada furtiva al moreno – Harry, voy a organizar la maleta de la niña, mientras tanto ve sacando el auto ¿Quieres? – el ojiverde asintió con torpeza y ayudando a parar a su esposa se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Por un momento Harry deseo que Harmony no existiera, ya que por culpa de ella es que habían interrumpido aquella escena tan…candente que se podía haber convertido en uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Cuando las dos mujeres se perdieron por entre las escaleras, el moreno cruzo el vestíbulo y entro por una pequeña puerta de marfil. Bajó por unas pequeñas escaleras y al encender la luz se encontró con dos lujosos mercedes. Uno era de color negro y el otro de color azul rey, y Harry se pregunto de donde los abrían sacado.  
- ¿Por qué sacaste el negro? – le preguntó su esposa cuando arribo por ellas a la entrada de la casa – Pensé que solo lo usábamos para ocasiones especiales – Potter asintió.  
- Eh…si, pero…bueno, quise cambiar por hoy – musitó con aprensión al tiempo que ayudaba a la niña con su maleta.

- ¡Ya era hora que llegaran! – Exclamaba un malhumorado Ronald Weasley a la recién llegada familia Potter - ¡Luna y yo pensábamos que se les había olvidado!  
- ¡Claro que no Ron! – La voz de Hermione sonaba retumbante dentro de la acogedora casona Weasley Lovegood – Solo tuvimos unos contratiempos – y le lanzo una mirada cómplice a su esposo.

El ojiverde asintió con sorna – Si…pero fueron unos simples inconvenientes – le resultaba un poco difícil estar en un lugar el cual no recordaba ni poquito.  
- ¿Y donde esta Dulce? – preguntó Hermione a una atenta Luna.

- Donde Molly – respondió la mujer saludando a su sobrina – Va a pasar el fin de semana con ella…eso de que ya se va a morir pues bueno…la esta traumatizando.  
Luna estaba en el mismo estado que Hermione, con excepción de que el bulto que se encontraba en su vientre estaba un poco más pequeño.  
- ¿Y cómo va ese bebé? – la pregunta de la castaña tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, la cual había sobresaltado indicándole a Harmony cuál sería su cuarto.  
- Pues bien…el doctor dice que va a ser un niño saludable.  
- Hey, Harry – lo llamó el pecoso acercándose a un ensimismado moreno - ¿Y aún Hermione se empecina en no hacerse una ecografía? – pero fue la misma Hermione quien respondió.  
- No Ron, es mejor que el bebé llegue por sorpresa. Ya lo hice cuando iba a tener a Harmony…no quiero dañarme el gritito de alegría por segunda vez – el ojiverde asintió y abrazo a su esposa.

- Amor…vámonos – le suplicó el Gryffindor al oído – Que quiero continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y llamando a Harmony se despidió de ella.  
- No vayas a sacarles canas verdes a tío Ron – le decía en medio de un largo abrazo – Y hazle caso en todo lo que Luna te diga – con cada pausa la pequeña asentía con cansancio.  
- ¡Ya para, Hermione! – Espetó Ronald de manera altanera - ¡Aquí Harmony puede hacer lo que quiera! – la castaña rodó los ojos y fue despedirse de Luna.  
- Cuídate, pequeña – fue lo único que le había dicho el moreno a su pequeña hija.  
La niña asintió y abrazo fuertemente a su padre – ¡Te quiero papi!

- Luna, acuérdate que mañana la niña cumple años, hoy voy a ir con Harry a comprar algunas cosas…así que la llevas mañana a eso de las…3:00 – Luna asintió con la cabeza y colocando la mano izquierda sobre su frente como un general, le sonrió.  
- Si capitán, el soldado estará en la casa a las 15 horas…ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos – con un resoplido de disgusto, Granger se fue a despedir de Ron.  
- ¡Adiós! – gritó Harry cerrando la puerta con estrépito.

- ¡Cálmate! – Espetó su esposa mientras entraban en el auto – Para eso tenemos mucho tiempo.

Llegaron a la casa de campo en menos de veinte minutos, asumiendo que la distancia desde la casa de Ron y Luna y la casa de Harry y Hermione se encontraban a una distancia considerable.

Entraron a la habitación a tientas, ya que desde que habían abierto la puerta principal los besos candentes que habían llenado sus bocas en el jardín, lleno también el vestíbulo y sus cuerpos.

- Harry…no creo…que…esto…sea…bueno…para…el…bebe – decía Hermione entre beso y beso. Harry ni la escuchaba ya que después de haber cerrado la puerta con una mano, empezó a pasarla por el vientre de su esposa.  
- Creo que hacer el amor…- decía con sorna mientras acostaba a la castaña en la cama - …No le va a ser daño – y agarrando el primer cojín que sus manos alcanzaron, lo coloco entre su pelvis y el vientre de su esposa.

Le dio otro profundo beso al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por entre la blusa de su Hermione. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron descubiertos, el moreno retiro sus labios de los de la castaña y comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su sostén. Hermione profirió un débil gemido cuando Harry retiro el sostén de sus pechos y los comenzó a besar.

Con suavidad le fue quitando la blusa que tenía puesta y esta fue cayendo lentamente por el borde de la cama hacia el suelo.  
- ¡Te amo! – musitó el Gryffindor retirando del rostro de Hermione unos cadejos castaños que caían libremente por su mejilla.  
Hermione solo se limito a sonreírle y dándole otro profundo beso, le fue quitando la camiseta hasta que se unió con su blusa. El cierre de Harry estuvo abajo en cuestión de segundos, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se encontraba en bóxers.  
Harry se movió hacia un lado y retirando el cojín que había puesto como medio de protección entre el vientre de su esposa y él, fue desabrochándole lentamente los botones de su pantalón.  
- ¿Crees que es seguro? – le preguntaba su esposa minutos después de que ella se encontrara sentada sobre sus piernas.

A pesar de que el cojín los estaba separando, Hermione podía sentir la erección proveniente del miembro de Harry, y aquello le provoco el cambio de colores. Desde que ella había quedado embarazada no hacían el amor, y eso había ocurrido hacía seis largos meses.  
A pesar de que su doctor le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema con respecto al bebé si se acostaban pues…ella prefería no correr riesgos. Pero aquella mañana todo eso se le había olvidado.

- ¿No te había dicho lo hermosa que eres? – Hermione le esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo con pasión. Una pasión desenfrenada que había dado arribo desde que Harry la había tocado en el jardín minutos atrás. Mientras le daba a su esposo un beso lleno de amor, pasión y protección (aquellos típicos besos que solo ella podía dar) sintió como Harry penetraba dentro de sí.

Uniéndose con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma, con toda su esencia, un grito de placer, pasión, amor y desenfreno, lleno toda la habitación….

A las tres menos cuarto, el matrimonio Potter arribaba al centro comercial "Spiral" para comprar todo lo que se necesitaba para una fiesta.  
Sus rostros estaban fervientes de alegría, quizás por la razón de haber hecho el amor por más de una hora y media; Hermione se había sorprendido por los orgasmos que Harry había provocado en ella, tanto que hasta se estaba ruborizando un poco.

- Ves, y el bebe sigue intacto – le dijo su esposo cuando entraron por el ascensor hacia el tercer piso – Y tú que no querías hacer el amor conmigo – varias mujeres de elegante postura, lo miraron de reojo y comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí. Hermione rodó los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior susurro:  
- ¿Podrías hablar más bajo? Que nos están viendo – Harry miro a su esposa y después a las mujeres que cuchicheaban entre sí. Cuando el tablero índico el Nº 3, el moreno agarró a su esposa de la mano y antes de salir del ascensor dijo, en una voz muy alta para que las mujeres esas lo escucharan…  
- ¡Si quiera nosotros si tenemos una vida sexual activa!  
- ¡Harry! – espetaba su esposa cuando entraron a un almacén que rezaba "Tienda Maldi's y Plendi's SA."  
- No debiste haber dicho eso.  
Harry no le prestaba atención, ya que de un momento a otro había nacido en él una peculiar atención por un borreguito navideño.  
- Creo que deberíamos llevar uno de estos – dijo a lo bajo agarrando uno de los borregos con aprensión – Quedaría muy lindo en la mesa de centro ¿Qué opinas, linda? – Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, y arrebatándole el borrego de su mano lo volvió a colocar en el estandarte - ¡No debiste haber dicho eso! ¿Acaso no viste como nos miraron? ¡Fue vergonzoso! – Harry se cruzo de brazos y agarrando de nuevo al borrego lo metió dentro del canasto que había agarrado su esposa.  
- ¡Pues si te da tanta vergüenza hacer el amor conmigo…pues no lo volvemos hacer y punto! Igual, tu eres la que sales perdiendo – y con un dejó de supremacía, se alejo de su esposa.

La mujer lo miro asombrada y cruzándose de brazos la siguió.  
- ¡Amor! – Lo llamaba desde atrás cuando Harry estaba viendo unos adornos para festines – Amor yo no quise decir eso…- pero al parecer el confeti marca "Payasin" era mucho más importante para el ojiverde en aquellos momentos, que lo que tuviera que decir una castaña.  
- Harry – lo llamaba por enésima vez con cansancio – Harry no quise ofenderte…solo que tenías que ser más discreto…con esas cosas no se juegan. Además…  
- ¿Cual prefieres? Marca "Payasin" o marca "Pom-Pom" – le preguntó su esposo mostrándole dos bolsas de confeti idénticos pero con marcas distintas – No se…es que se ven iguales pero puedo ser una mejor que la otra ¿tú que dices?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua - ¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de pretender que no existo?! – le preguntó con fastidio.  
Harry la miro de arriba abajo – Si te estoy preguntando es porque existes – contestó su esposo con tranquilidad – Pero si prefieres voy y le pregunto a esa bella joven de allá al frente – y retirándose de la castaña, fue directo a una mujer de caderas voluminosas, rostro burgués y cabello azulado. Hermione resoplo con disgusto y yendo hacia Harry lo retiro de la muchacha coqueta.  
- ¡Lo siento, es mi esposo! – Le comentó la Gryffindor dando mucho énfasis en la palabra mí - ¿Pero que te ocurre?  
- ¿A mí? ¡Nada!  
- Harry no te hagas el tonto. Yo se que te ofendiste por lo que te dije pero es que a veces eres muy imprudente, no puedes estar hablando de nuestra vida sexual delante de unas señoras de cincuenta años – el moreno la miro con disgusto y metiendo la marca "Payasin" en el canasto, fue hacia unos globo.  
- Pues yo espero tener una alta vida sexual cuando llegue a esa edad – musitó a lo bajo eligiendo entre tres diferentes marcas de globos infantiles.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros y abrazando a su esposo le dijo al oído:  
- ¡Te prometo que la tendrás! – y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios escogió la misma marca que Harry había escogido para el confeti.

Después de haber comprado todo lo necesario para la fiesta sorpresa de Harmony, se dirigieron a la pastelería "Mike's"  
- Amor, ¿y ya llamaste a los compañeros de la niña? – Hermione asintió con torpeza – Si, ayer lo hice. Pensaba decírtelo pero llegaste muy tarde así que no te quise perturbarte.

Luego de haber pedido el mejor ponqué de chocolate y vainilla que tuviera la pastelería, fueron a almorzar.  
Entraron a un restaurante lujosísimo, donde se escuchaba música clásica de fondo. Las mesas estaban adornadas por finos manteles y la combinación entre blanco y vinotinto hacia ver el restaurant muy romántico.

- Mamamia, ¡Hermione! - un hombre calvo y con lentes de marco dorado, saludo afablemente a la castaña cuando se presentaron en la recepción.  
- ¡Hola Pierre! – el hombre saludo en ambas mejillas a la castaña, lo que provoco que la sangre de Harry se hirviera por dentro.  
- ¡Señor, Potter! – cuando lo fue a saludar de beso el muchacho lo detuvo dándole la mano.  
- Pensé que solo los franceses daban besos en ambas mejillas – comentó el ojiverde como quien no quiere la cosa. Pierre asintió con torpeza.  
- Si montovele, es que yo me críe durante quince años en París Francia, la capital del amor – Harry chasqueó la lengua y agarró a Hermione del brazo.

- ¿Tienen reservación? – les preguntó a la pareja con tono afable. Hermione negó.

- No Pierre, es que estábamos comprando algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de Harmony – le comentó la castaña con una sonrisa – Así que nos dio hambre y pues pensé en tu restaurante.

Pierre asintió con regocijo – Verdad que la pequeña Vela cumple diez años mañana…cómo pasa el tiempo ¿No creen? – Harry y Hermione asintieron.  
- Sí, apenas ayer era una bebé y ya va a cumplir sus diez añitos. Es tan…increíble.  
- Y ya viene en camino otro chicuelo – dijo el italiano señalando el vientre de su amiga - ¿Para cuando nace?  
- Pues mi especialista nos dijo que en marzo, a mar tardar a mitades de mes – la sonrisa de Pierre se ancho aún más.  
- Entonces puede ser Piscis, ¡Montovele! Sería una grata sorpresa – Hermione asintió al igual que Harry.  
- Ok, si de eso trata no hay problema mis chicuelos. Hay una mesa libre, la número 15, la pueden ocupar - guiándolos por entre un pasillo rodeado de mesas y amueblado con una fina alfombra escocesa, llegaron a una mesa idéntica a las demás.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar?  
Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro mientras Harry corría el asiento para que su esposa se sentara.  
- Mmmm….dame un fetuccine – pidió Hermione mirando la carta - ¿Y tú que vas a pedir, Harry?  
Luego de irse con una orden de fetuccine, pollo al curri y una botella de vino, Pierre los dejo solos.  
- ¿Sabes que tengo unas ganas locas de volver a estar contigo? – le decía su esposo mirando a la castaña con deseo.  
Hermione se ruborizo por el comentario y se limito a mirar por la ventana – Se ve muy linda la ciudad desde aquí ¿no te parece? – Harry asintió con torpeza para luego desviar la vista hacia la Gryffindor.  
- Si, pero nada como la vista que tuve hoy en la cama – y se mojo los labios.

La intelectual se topó el rostro y cerró los ojos por unos instantes – Harry, ya cálmate – el moreno soltó una sonora carcajada, tal que todo el mundo lo observo con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¿Es que acaso su esposo no puede desear a su esposa? – y le tocó el dorso de la mano con delicadeza.

Con aquel contacto un pringonazo de electricidad rodeo todo el cuerpo de Hermione, provocando que el bebe en su interior saltara de ¿alegría?  
Pegó un pequeño gritito y Harry se incorporo sobre la mesa - ¿Estás bien? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y apretó la mano de su esposo.  
- Si…solo…se estiro el bebé…nada del otro mundo.

Harry suspiró con alivio y se volvió a sentar - Quieres que te pida no se… ¿una aspirina? ¿Un vaso con agua? ¿Unas pastillas para el dolor? – Hermione rió a las palabras del ojiverde.  
- Agradezco tu gesto Harry, pero estas son las consecuencias de una noche de placer – Harry abrió los ojos como platos y sus recuerdos retornaron a lo de hacia unas horas.

Hermione al ver el cambio tan brusco de expresión, volvió a reír.  
- Nos cuidamos ¿te acuerdas? – Harry volvió a suspirar y los colores le volvieron al rostro.  
- Aunque me gustaría tener otro hijo – comentó a lo bajo con aire pensativa.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que Pierre había llegado con la botella de vino blanco que habían pedido.  
- En un momento les trae su pedido – les dijo de inmediato sirviéndoles el vino en cada copa - ¿Desean algo más?  
- No Pierre, gracias – y con una sonrisa esbozada a Hermione, se retiro.  
- Hermione – la llamo su esposo después de varios minutos de silencio.  
- ¿mmm?  
- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – Hermione asintió y sonriéndole le tiro un beso.  
- Si amor, más de una vez.

La fiesta de Harmony tenía que ser la más especial del mundo, pero la del próximo año tenía que ser mucho mejor.  
Ya habían llegado todos los niños de la escuela de Harmony, incluidos unos que otros hijos de los antiguos amigos de la escuela de Harry y Hermione.

Mientras Hermione les explicaba a los niños como iba a ser la dinámica cuando estuviera a punto de llegar Harmony, Harry daba los últimos toques con su varita (sin que lo vieran los padres muggles) a los adornos fiestales.

- Entonces cuando entre Harmony con sus tíos ustedes van a gritar…  
- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron los niñitos levanto sus brazos.  
Hermione aplaudió con fervor – Eso es, pero acuérdense que deben esconderse. Los niñitos asintieron como por onceava vez.  
- Y no hablen cuando Harmony este entrando y tampoco…  
- Amor – la llamo el moreno colocándose a su lado – Ellos ya tienen nueve y diez años, entienden a la perfección las palabras esconderse y sorpresa – Hermione se ruborizo un poco y sonriéndoles a los niños se alejo de ellos.  
- Solo me aseguraba – se defendió su esposa cuando fueron a revisar el ponche para los adultos.  
Harry asintió torpemente – Lo sé – le aseguro con una sonrisa – Y es por tu orden y perfección por lo que me case contigo – y le dio un profundo beso.

- ¡A ver, a ver, esas demostraciones excesivas de afectos es para su habitación! – Les exclamó un escandaloso Fred Weasley desde el extremo de la sala - Acuérdense que hay niños presentes, ¡Dejen de ser descarados! – Harry levanto la mano para callarlo y siguió besando a su esposa.

- ¿Ves? ¡No me hacen caso! Y eso que soy mayor que ellos – espetó uno de los gemelos a su esposa.  
Una niña de cabellera de fuego, ojos negros y rasgos asiáticos-ingleses, se acerco corriendo hacia sus padres.

- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritaba la pequeña ocultándose tras el cuerpo de su madre - ¡Dile a Anthonnie que no me tire frituras! – La hindú miro a su hija y agarró al hijo menor del matrimonio Weasley Patil – Louis Anthonnie, ¡No le tires frituras a tu hermana, es de muy mala educación! – el niño, que se parecía en todo el aspecto a su padre (tanto físico como interno) hizo pucheros.  
- ¡Es que Rubí me quito mi globo! – Exclamó el niño cruzándose de brazos y señalando a su hermana mayor - ¡Dile que me lo devuelva!  
- ¿Y para eso le tiras frituras a Marisol? – el niño asintió torpemente.  
- ¡Sí, es que ella le ayudo a Rubí para que me quitara el globo! – Parvati bufó con exasperación y miro a su esposo - ¡Heredo tu instinto vengativo! – dijo con fastidio yendo hacia donde se encontraba su hija mayor, con Marisol detrás y Anthonnie alegándole a su lado.  
- Ella quiso tres – le comentó el gemelo a un hombre bonachón y con cara de santa Clauss – Yo solo acate órdenes – el hombre lo miro de reojo y alejándose pretendiendo que iba a tomar un ponche, se perdió de vista.

- Hermano, Lidiaste con Flich siete años y aguantaste a la cara de sapo durante todo un año y ¿Tres pequeños te hacen la vida imposible? – George, el hermano gemelo de Fred, apareció de repente cuando el señor bonachón se había perdido de vista.  
- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué te tardaste? – George señalo disimuladamente a su esposa, la cual se encontraba saludando a Hermione y Harry.  
- Fue por Hashan – le comentó su hermano como quien no quiere la cosa – No se decidía que traje colocarse, si el dorado con muñequitos negros o el azul con flores blancas. Eso es lo malo de casarte con alguien de Indonesia.  
- Pero Parv no es así – dijo su gemelo viendo como su esposa lidiaba con una pequeña de once años que no quería soltar un globo en forma de pato Donald.  
- Porque ella es dos años menor que tú, sin contar que ah vivido por mucho tiempo en Inglaterra – le recordó su hermano con un dejo de fastidio – Agradece que aceptó que cuando Morris y Joshua cumplan once años estudien en Hogwarts.

Su gemelo arqueó las cejas - ¿Es que acaso Hash no quería que Morris y Joshua estudiaran en Hogwarts? – George negó - ¿Por qué?  
- Porque ella quería verlos graduarse de esa loca academia hindú donde ella salió – Fred se quedo callado y miro a la esposa de su hermano.  
- Si es tan complicada ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? – George levantó los hombros.  
- No sé, porque quizás me dio algo en ese té que me ofreció – y se echo a reír.

El celular de Hermione sonó dentro de su bolso.

- ¿Bueno?

- HERMS, LUNA Y YO YA ESTAMOS SALIENDO DE LA CASA, DENTRO DE VEINTE MINUTOS ESTAREMOS LLEGANDO – le gritaba Ron por el auricular del móvil.

Hermione tuvo que alejarse unos centímetros de su oído el celular para que no le dañara los tímpanos.  
Después de tantos años, aún Ronald Weasley tenía problemas con el teléfono.  
- ¡Hay mucho ruido donde esta! – comento Hermione a las personas que voltearon a verla con aprensión, en su mayoría los padres muggles de los niños.  
- Si Ron, ya te escuche, entonces me llamas cuando estés por llegar ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡DE ACUERDO! – y con un "tu-tu" se descolgó la llamada.  
- Ron y Luna ya están saliendo de la casa con Harmony – le comentó la castaña a un moreno algo incomodo.

Desde hacia quince minutos la esposa de George le estaba hablando sobre la cultura de Indonesia y como conquistaron el archipiélago Malayo. Por supuesto que Harry no tenía ni gota de idea de lo que estaba hablando Hashan, pero por cortesía asentía a cada pausa que la joven hacia o a veces decía - ¡Oh, increíble!  
- Voy a ver si la comida no se ha enfriado.  
- ¡Yo voy! – se ofreció un atentó Potter alejándose rápidamente de la joven.  
- Amor, habla con la señora Hashan – y sonriéndole se fue rumbo a la cocina.

- La próxima vez que me dejes hablando con Hash, te juro que no haremos el amor hasta que estés igual o más viejo que las señoras que vimos en el ascensor – lo amenazo su esposa veinte minutos después de que había regresado.  
Claro que Harry podía haber acompañado a su esposa con el martirio de la señora Hashan, pero no pudo evitar quedarse conversando con Dean, Fred, George y Neville.  
- Amor – la llamaba su esposo en tono de suplica – Pero solo fueron veinte minutos.  
- Veinte minutos en los que me comento que la población de Indonesia asciende a los 245.452.740 millones de habitantes, de los cuales alrededor del 60 viven en Java y Madura – Harry reprimió las ganas de reírse.  
- Bueno amor, mírale el lado amable, aprendiste mucho sobre otras culturas, es interesante saber – lo tranquilizo su esposo a una Hermione algo alterada.  
La chica bufo con exasperación y después llamo a la señora Hashan.

- ¿Qué haces? – cuando aquella sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en el rostro de la castaña, no auguraba nada bueno.  
- Señora Hashan, Harry me comentó que tenía muchísimas ganas de saber más sobre su país. Que instrumentos tocan y como se visten para cada ocasión – le decía Granger mirando a Harry de reojo.  
Hashan esbozo una amplia sonrisa.  
- Que bien Harry, ven, ven, vamos hablar por aquí – y llevándolo casi a rastras, lo condujo a los sofases que habían arrinconado hacia las paredes.

- No, eh…no señora Hashan, lo que pasa es que…- protestaba el moreno, pero al parecer o la joven era sorda o se hacia la de los oídos sordos.  
- Sabes que eso va a durar para rato ¿cierto? – le preguntó un Fred despreocupado.  
Hermione asintió – Si, por eso quiero que conversen mucho – confesó la castaña con un dejo de alegría en su voz.  
- Harry va a salir mareado después de hablar con mi esposa – comentó George sentándose al lado de su gemelo.

Hermione volvió a sentir – Si, ¡por eso amo el patriotismo!

Había sido Luna aquella vez quien llamo a Hermione después de media hora de trayecto.  
Por el trafico y porque Harmony quería un helado de Mc'Donallls, la pareja de esposos se había demorado un poco.  
- Pero ya estamos llegando a la acera – le informó Luna y luego colgó el móvil.  
- ¡Niños, Harmony ya está por llegar, todos a esconderse! – exclamó la mujer a los juguetones niños que ya estaban jugando a las escondidillas.  
Apagaron todas las luces y tanto adultos como niños se fueron a esconder en sus respectivos lugares. Harry aprovecho el despiste para alejarse de Hashan y acercarse a Hermione.  
- ¡Esta me la cobró! – la amenazo con un susurro en el oído.

La luz de un porche blanco ilumino la estancia aparentemente vacía. Saltando de su asiento se encontraba Harmony, seguida por una bella y joven chica de pequeñas pecas, cabello rubio y ojos profundamente azules, y se dirigieron a la puerta.  
- ¡Dulce, el ya sabes que se te olvido! – le comentó su padre desde el auto. La chica salió corriendo al tiempo que veía como su madre apuntaba con su varita a un obsequió grande que en segundos se convirtió en una miniatura.  
Luna abrió la puerta con la llave que Hermione le había entregado, cuando la niña estuvo dentro e iba a correr escaleras arriba, prendieron la luz y gritaron:

- ¡SORPRESA!

Después de haber partido el ponqué, haber jugado a las escondidillas, haber empapado de confeti a sus amiguitos y a los más grandes, Harmony fue abrazar a sus padres.  
- ¡Casi que no te acuerdas de nosotros! – Le reprocho el moreno con falsa indignación - ¡Claro, nos cambias por un ponqué y un helado de fresa! – Harmony agarró la cara de su padre (ya que la tenía cargada) y se la entripo como si fuera un tomate. La boca del moreno parecía ahora el pico de un pollito.  
- ¡Te ves lindo! – Exclamó para después darle un beso en la mejilla - ¡Gracias…a los dos! – Hermione abrazó a su hija y luego miro a Harry.

Harry no podía creer que por fin estaba siendo feliz, aunque no recordaba si algún día no lo había sido.

Faltando un cuarto para las nueve, los amiguitos de la escuela de Harmony se fueron yendo junto a sus padres.  
- ¡Excelente fiesta, Harm! – Le decía la mayoría de los niños al despedirse de la niña - ¡Estuvo increíble!

Cuando solo quedaron, Dean, Lavender, Ginny, Neville, Fred, Parvati, George, Hashan, Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione, todos con sus respectivos hijos, fue Harmony quien se tiró en el sofá.  
- ¡Ahora a descansar! – exclamó con regocijo cerrando los ojos.  
Harry y Hermione miraron a su hija con sorpresa.  
- ¿No vas a limpiar? – le preguntó su madre cruzada de brazos. Harmony negó.  
- ¡No, hoy es mi cumpleaños! – y sacándoles la lengua en forma divertida, subió corriendo por las escaleras, no sin antes llamar a Marisol, Rubí, Anthonnie, Morris y Joshua a jugar con los nuevos regalos que le habían dado.

Por otra parte, Dulce y Nicole hablaban de lo lindo que lo pasarían en Hogwarts si no existieran las asignaturas ni los profesores. También comentaban sobre un tal Jack y un tal Freddy, al parecer unos chicos que les simpatizaban.  
- ¿Y recuerdas la jugada que Jack hizo para detener la bludger? - le decía Nicole a su amiga Dulce.  
La muchacha asintió.  
- Si, fue tan linda, y más cuando se retiro el cabello de la cara…fue tan…  
- ¡INCREIBLE! – exclamaron al unísono.  
- Y Freddy – hablo Nicole soltando un suspiro – Oh… ¿viste esos músculos? ¡Parecía una estrella de cine!

Ron y Dean miraban con recelo a sus hijas, y pegaban un respingo con cada grito que estas daban.  
- ¿Crees que estén hablando de hombres? – le preguntaba un intranquilo Weasley a un igual de intranquilo Dean.  
- ¡No creo! - exclamó el joven y luego se cruzo de brazos - ¿O sí?  
- ¿Ustedes dos porque mejor no dejan de exprimirse el cerebro para saber de que están hablando sus hijas, y mejor no ayudan a la limpiar la casa? – al parecer la voz mandona de Lavender había estremecido tanto a su esposo como al pecoso.  
- ¡Eres buena! – La felicito la rubia dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – ¡Yo nunca hablaría así….o bueno si Ron se comportara como hace unos años pues…!

- Amor – Hermione se había acercado a su esposo mientras este quitaba unas cuantas frituras de la mesa con ayuda de su varita – Amor, ¿estás enojado conmigo por haberte dejado con Hashan? – Harry no respondió, solo se limito a mirarla de reojo y seguir limpiando.  
Hermione suspiró – ¡Pero tú lo tenías bien merecido por haberme dejado tanto tiempo hablando con ella! – se defendió su mujer cruzándose de brazos.  
- Pero si quiera no fue media hora, solo fueron veinte minutos – le recordó su esposo entre dientes y luego se fue a limpiar el sillón.

- ¡Está bien, no te ruego! – exclamó la castaña segundos después de que Potter se hubiera ido. Dando un bufido de exasperación, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a limpiar.

Después de haber despedido a Ron, Luna y Dulce, que habían sido los últimos en irse; Hermione subió al cuarto de Harmony para despedirse de ella.  
Harry fue a darle las buenas noches a su hija minutos después de que Hermione había salido. Si quería vengarse tenía que hacerle creer que estaba enojado, luego sonrió cerrando la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

- Es ridículo que te hayas enojado por eso – le decía su esposa mientras se quitaba los anillos y su reloj y los guardaba en un pequeño cofre – Además, te lo merecías.  
Harry no le dijo nada y en cambio se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto para ver la vista.

Londres de noche era hermoso, nunca se había tomado el atrevimiento de observarla. Vio con sumo placer por el ventanal, el reflejo de su esposa quitándose la blusa y dejado al descubierto un desnudo y protuberante cuerpo.

A pesar de que estuviera embarazada la veía muy sexy, porque había quienes decían que una mujer embarazada (aunque eran contadas) en aquel estado se volvían más…atractivas y provocativas.  
Se mojó el labio con su lengua y sonrió con malicia de tan solo pensar lo que se le venía a la mente.

- ¡Es hora de mi venganza! – dijo a lo bajo yendo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, la cual estaba de espaldas buscando su pijama.

Colocando sus manos en los cálidos hombros de su esposa, comenzó acercar los labios a su cuello.  
- Harry – lo llamó la castaña en un suspiro – Har-Harmony – al parecer el solo contacto de sus labios con su cuello provocaba que a la Gryffindor se le olvidara respirar.  
- De eso no hay problema – le aseguro su esposo retirándose de ella y cerrando la puerta. Luego saco su varita del bolsillo e hizo unas florituras al frente de la puerta. Un resplandor apareció en ella y luego desapareció.  
- Son excelentes los hechizos silenciadores ¿no crees? – y volviendo a acercar los labios a su cuello, empezó a sobar sus pechos.

Hermione dio otro largo suspiro y sintió como las varoniles manos del moreno bajaban por sus pechos, cruzaban su vientre e iban hacia su interior.

Luego de que Harry hubiera quedado en el mismo estado que por la mañana, se acostaron en la cama.  
Colocando el mismo cojín entre el vientre de Hermione y él, la miro fijamente.

- ¡Bienvenida a mi venganza! – fue lo único que dijo antes de unirse con ella en un profundo beso, que luego se transformo en la unión de dos almas.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con los rayos de luz impactándole en el rostro.  
Dando un largo bostezo, vislumbro la protuberante figura de su esposa. Se encontraba desnuda bajo una sábana blanca, que lo cubría a él también. Se mojó los labios, quizás saboreando los dulces besos que le había dado a Hermione, y después su mente retrocedió unas horas atrás, cuando la castaña se encontraba sentada en sus piernas y lo abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que su vientre le impedía.  
Sí, haber hecho el amor con Hermione fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, y cuando pudiera lo repetiría todas las veces que fuera posible y nunca se iba a cumplir lo que le había dicho la castaña.

Atrajo con su varita una bata negra que se encontraba sobre el perchero. Vislumbro de nuevo a su esposa y sin poder resistirse toco cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saboreando la tentación tan grande que anoche (y otras veces más) había sido suya.  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Mojándose la cara miro su otro yo devolviéndole la mirada desde el espejo, un yo muy atractivo para ser sinceros.

_"Es hora de volver"_ le dijo una voz en su interior.

Harry se quedo estupefacto y miro a todos los lados  
_"Es hora de volver"_ repitió la misma voz y después todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecer.  
Primero fueron los muebles de su cuarto, después la ventana, y por último la cama donde se encontraba dormitando Hermione, su Hermione.

No pudo gritar al verla desvanecerse, al parecer se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Luego sintió que una corriente de agua fría recorría su rostro, al tiempo que iba cayendo, cayendo y cayendo…

Sentía como algo helado le chocaba en el rostro, algo helado y a la vez esponjoso.  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y musitó con desagrado.  
Sus parpados se movieron rebeldemente y después abrió los ojos. Lo único que pudo observar fueron unas siluetas que se acoplaban a su alrededor, peor había una en particular que estaba más pronunciada.  
- Toma – le dijo una voz muy familiar. Harry agarro sus gafas y lo primero que vislumbro fue el rostro alegre de Hermione, contesta de saber que estaba bien.

Tenía en sus manos una esponjilla mojada, y a su lado un pequeño balde lleno de agua helada.  
- ¿Dónde estoy? – musitó con mesura y sintiendo los labios secos.

Hermione volvió a sonreírle – Están por llegar los sanadores de San Mungo – le comentó la chica, que en aquella época era unos nueve años más joven y no estaba embarazada.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Te desmayaste – le explicaba la castaña mientras le volvía a mojar el rostro con aquella esponjilla – Esa jaula dorada ¿la recuerdas? Era una especie de maldición, Lupín y otro auror que no conozco la desasieron. Como los sanadores no se pueden aparecer en medio de todos estos muggles, pues se han demorado un poco por la cuestión del transporte – volvió a mojar la esponjilla y toco el pecho desnudo del moreno. El ojiverde sintió un pequeño escalofrió a su contacto, era como si recordara algo.  
- Por eso estoy haciendo esto, para que despertaras – Harry trato de sonreírle a la castaña, pero simplemente no podía.  
- Todo va a estar bien – le aseguro esbozándole una amplia sonrisa. Después, sin previo aviso, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.  
- Me alegro mucho que hayas despertado – Harry le quería devolver el gesto, pero solo se limito a sonreírle un poco más.

No recordaba lo que había pasado, pero si quiera Hermione se alegraba de tenerlo con ella de nuevo.

Eso para el moreno, era demasiado...

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Ok, hasta aquí lo dejo, pork ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo k madrugar, faltan 9 chaps para estar a lo que tengo guardado en la PC, así k ps, espero que les haya gustado estos chaps que coloque, si algo me dicen, vale?  
Besos,  
Emma..._**

**_Travesura realizada_**

**_¡¡NOX!!_**


	31. Reconciderando una amistad

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**31  
Reconsiderando una amistad**

_(Dedicado a todas las mujeres víctimas de la violencia en el mundo)_

Ya en St. Mungo le medicaron al moreno una poción para dormirse y unas pastillas que aliviarían las tenciones provocadas por la maldición.  
En la sala de espera se encontraba Hermione, Lupín, y Luna, las únicas personas que se habían quedado hasta las tres de la madrugada, hora en la que a Harry le surtió efecto la poción.  
- Me da nostalgia… – decía Luna en un susurro. Hermione se encontraba a su lado, por lo cual no tuvo que acercarse más para escucharla – Que Ron no esté aquí. Es decir, es el mejor amigo de Harry ¿no? – Hermione dio un débil suspiró y dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, la miro solemne.  
- No te preocupes Luna, ya verás que pronto Ron volverá.

La noticia de que la famosa columnista Hermione Granger y el famoso buscador de los Cannons Harry Potter habían quedado atrapados en un ascensor en el antiguo hotel Hilton, había provocado muchas especulaciones por parte del diario el Profeta y toda la comunidad mágica. Sentado en el borde de su cama un joven pelirrojo miraba taciturno el titular de un amarillento periódico en la portada que rezaba:

_"Colisión en el Hotel Hilton"_

_A eso de las tres de la tarde del día de hoy se pudo presenciar el derrumbamiento de uno de los hoteles muggles más famosos de toda la capital.  
El hotel Hilton, encadenado a los millones de hoteles por todo el mundo, cuyos dueños son la familia Hilton, comenzó a derrumbarse a las tres y cuarto.  
"El rellano del primer piso comenzó a sacudirse con estrépito" comenta una bruja que casualmente se encontraba en la escena "Fue muy violento, nunca había vivido algo así desde que la panadería de mi esposo muggle decayó"  
Fueron dos largas e interminables horas de angustia y sufrimiento las que vivieron tanto miembros del Ministerio como los muggles presentes.  
"Cuando esas largas horas culminaron y el hotel ya estaba vuelto añicos, apareció de la nada Harry Potter abrazando a la famosa columnista Hermione Granger" platicó Tedd Losswer, reportero estrella y compañero de Hermione "Nadie se explica cómo lograron salir sin utilizar su magia, y tampoco nadie sabe que fue esa extraña jaula que encerró a Potter, dicen que es una maldición pero no lo creo"_

Aun no tenemos nuevas noticias sobre la colisión, pero iremos reanudando a medida que pase el tiempo.

Tiró con fastidio el diario y después resoplo. No podía creer a un lo tonto que había sido por alejarse de Luna y Dulce.  
- Dulce – murmuro en la oscuridad recordando a su pequeña hija.

- Será mejor que vayan a descansar – les aconsejaba un hombre de fervientes ojos grises con destellos dorados a unas cansinas jóvenes. Luna asintió con torpeza, pero fue Hermione quien negó.  
- Quiero asegurarme de que las pociones hayan surtido efecto – confesó con supremacía cruzándose de brazos – Y no me moveré de aquí hasta mañana – sentenció con firmeza.  
Luna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Yo si me voy – dijo por fin colocándose su gabardina – Papá está con Dulce y temo que no la haya alimentado bien – se despidió de Lupín con un beso en la mejilla y después se agacho frente a la castaña.  
- Recuerda que unas gracias alegra la vida de las personas – y dejando a una desconcertada castaña desapareció con un plin.

ºººººººººº

A pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada, un hombre se encontraba en la sala de su casa mirando taciturno hacia el vacio. Tenía en una mano una copa con brandy y en la otra un pedazo del profeta. Hacia unas horas se había enterado sobre la colisión en el Hilton, pero nunca se había imaginado que ella estuviera ahí.  
Apretó con fuerza la mano donde sostenía la copa y resopló con furia. Un chasquido sordo resonó en la casi-desierta estancia, y la sangre comenzó a recorrer el dorso de su mano y caía con estrépito en la raída alfombra.  
- No fue mi culpa – hablo la voz de una mujer en las penumbras. El hombre pegó un respingo; por un momento se había olvidado de su invitada de honor.  
- Primero te debiste haber asegurado – hablo la voz con aquella caracterización tan áspera y frívola – Pensé que sería un trabajo fácil para ti.  
La mujer se movió incómodamente en su sillón y le lanzo una mirada cargada de veneno.  
- ¡No soy adivina! – Espetó la mujer un poco molesta y tomando un sorbo de su coñac, chasqueó la lengua – Era tu deber saber quién iba a estar ahí.  
- Solo sabía de el – confeso el hombre – No pensé nunca que ella estuviera en el hotel.  
- Pues pensaste mal – e incorporándose sobre el sillón, la joven japonesa se levanto – Lo único que te digo – hablo con seriedad mirado fijamente el pálido rostro de su interlocutor - ¡Espero que sepas lo estás haciendo! – y sin decir nada más, Cho Chang desapareció.  
El hombre de profundos ojos grises y cabellera rubia se miro con ensimismamiento la herida que ahora la cubría la sangre seca – Claro que se lo que hago, Chang – y con el movimiento de su varita, la herida del platinado se cerró al instante.

Lupín entro al cuarto del moreno al día siguiente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido por si se encontrara dormido. Pero cuando se acerco a la cama vislumbro que el rostro preocupado de su ex alumno miraba taciturno el cielo raso de St. Mungo.  
- Hola – lo saludo a lo bajo observando su rostro. Se encontraba cansado y más pálido que las veces en que había estado en el hospital - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – el ojiverde no respondió al instante, solo se limitó a suspirar.  
- ¿Y Hermione? – le preguntó de repente con una gruesa voz. Lupín dio un respingo y luego sonrió.  
- Durmiendo, se quedo en la sala de espera conmigo, quería saber cómo seguías – en el rostro de Harry surco una amplia sonrisa.  
- Y… ¿aún no recuerda…?  
- Me temo que no – lo interrumpió el sin dejarlo terminar – Supongo que solo está aquí por…  
- Porque cree que es lo correcto después de salvarle la vida – concluyó el moreno con un suspiro – Debí imaginármelo.  
El licántropo carraspeó con molestia y se mordió el labio inferior.  
- Si quieres estar de nuevo con ella, tienes que reconquistarla – le dijo el hombre de profundos ojos dorados dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Y creó que esto será la perfecta ocasión – y dándole una última sonrisa se dirigió hacia la salida.  
- Que descanses, Harry – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

El señor y la señora Weasley se reunieron junto con Hermione y Lupín una hora después de que el licántropo hubiese visitado a su ex alumno.  
- ¡Nos enteramos por el Profeta! – Comentó Molly con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello – Arthur y yo no lo pudimos creer.  
- ¿Qué sucedió, Hermione? – la pregunta de Arthur provoco que los recuerdos de la anterior noche saltaran a su mente impetuosamente.  
- No lo sé – contestó por fin cruzándose de brazos. Le angustiaba no saber algo en donde había estado presente, saber que tal vez podría ser una amenaza.  
- ¿Y Harry como esta? – preguntó una angustiada Molly. Hermione miro de soslayo a Lupín.  
- Ya está mejor – respondió el hombre al captar la mirada de la castaña. Al oír aquello tanto la sonrisa de Molly como la de Hermione se ensancharon de alegría.  
- ¡Voy a ir a verlo! – exclamó con ímpetu recogiendo su cabello.

No sabía si estaba bien el hecho de que se preocupara por él, una persona que en sus años de colegiala había odiado tanto.  
"Pero ya han pasado cinco años" le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza que le martillaba los pensamientos "Ya no es el mismo" Claro que sabía que ya no era el mismo desde la anterior noche pero…era muy típico en Hermione desconfiar de las personas.  
Al abrir la puerta vio a un testarudo moreno incorporándose en la cama.  
- ¡No te recomiendo que hagas eso! – le dijo la joven yendo hacia el Gryffindor. Lo miro fijamente y una sonrisa inoportuna surco su rostro.  
- Aún estas muy débil y tienes ligeros golpes.  
- Pero no tanto como el tuyo – comentó el moreno lanzándole una mirada furtiva a su pierna derecha.  
Hermione giro su cabeza y se miro la gran venda que cubría gran parte de su pierna chamuscada.  
- No es nada – aseguro con testarudez tapándosela con el jean, pero al hacerlo profirió un gritó ahogado.  
- ¡Ven, siéntate! – le aconsejó el moreno ayudándola a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Hermione volvió a levantarse el pantalón y vislumbro como sobre la venda un puntito de sangre se hacía cada vez más y más grande.  
- Te lastimaste – dijo Harry agachándose un poco para observar la pantorrilla de Hermione – No debiste haber hecho ese movimiento tan brusco.  
Pero Hermione negó – Estoy bien – aseguro con terquedad y después miro a Harry.  
Sin saber porque iba a ser lo que estaba pensando en hacer, agarro su mentón obligándolo a mirarla.  
- Gracias – dijo en un susurro perdiéndose en sus profundos orbes verdes. Harry se mojo los labios y sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo.  
- ¿Por qué? – musito a lo bajo cuando recordó que podía hablar. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.  
- Por todo – respondió solemnemente – Por cuidar de mí mientras estábamos en el edificio y por haber hecho caso a mis pataletas.  
- ¿Cuáles pataletas?  
- La de salvar a esos muggles. Sé que fueron pocos porque muchos fallecieron en la colisión, pero…  
- Pero hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictaba – la interrumpió Harry mientras se perdía en sus ojos y en su boca.  
Hermione asintió con torpeza, y acercándose lentamente rozo los labios del moreno. Primero fue el débil contacto, después Harry pudo sentir (para su gran satisfacción) como Hermione abría la boca para darle la bienvenida a su lengua. Introduciéndola lentamente saboreó cada centímetro de aquella pequeña cavidad, recordando momentos excitantes que tanto necesitaba.  
El sabor que despedía Hermione era un sabor que jamás podía olvidar, así besara las chicas que besara.  
Cuando su lengua jugueteo con la de la castaña por unos segundos, se separaron por la presión surgida en la intelectual. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Hermione no replico.  
- Me…me alegro que estés bien – fue lo último que dijo antes de que la sanadora en cargo entrara a la habitación para darle la poción al moreno.

ººººººººººººººººº

De camino a su casa no podía olvidar aún aquel beso que tantas emociones le había despertado en un segundo. Era como si ya conociera de antemano aquellos labios, aquellos besos, aquel sabor.  
Como si en algún tiempo lejano hubieran sido suyos y de nadie más. Se toco inconscientemente sus labios con la llama de sus dedos y así permaneció hasta que había llegado a su casa.  
No quería quedarse en St. Mungo después de lo que había ocurrido con Harry, no tenía la cara para sonreírle después. A pesar de que él y la señora Weasley le insistieron que se quedara por su salud, la terquedad que embargaba a la castaña desde hacía años no la dejo aceptar.  
Además tenía otros planes que quedarse en el hospital haciendo nada. Necesitaba averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido en el hotel el día de ayer. Ella sabía perfectamente que aquel aparato que había destruido estaba maldito, y el único lugar que se podía conseguir un instrumento como aquel, era la India.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su biblioteca y buscar libros especializados en artefactos malditos. Agarrando "Maldiciones y lúgubres reliquias" empezó a buscar algún documento que relatara algo parecido a la cosa que destruyo.  
Llevaba dos horas y media buscando desesperadamente en el gran libro. Había leído cada capítulo por lo menos unas tres veces, pero no podía hallar respuesta.  
Se encontraba en el X capítulo y aún no podía hallar lo que buscaba. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo saco de su lectura y yendo hacia el vestíbulo abrió la puerta.  
Tratando de sonreír al hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos grises, lo dejó entrar por educación.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó la castaña escrutándolo con la mirada – Pensé que estarías trabajando.  
Malfoy negó y dándole un beso en la mejilla fue hacia la sala.  
- Vi la noticia en el Profeta – comentó con desdén sentándose en el sofá – Y me preocupe mucho por ti, ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
- Pues bien – musitó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior – Estoy con vida que es lo importante.  
Draco asintió torpemente y después lanzo un largo suspiro.  
- También supe que estuviste con Potter, ¿Es cierto? – Hermione desvió su vista al suelo y agarrando el libro que estaba leyendo, suspiro.  
- Pues si – ratifico con solemnidad – Yo…bueno, en realidad me alegró mucho que estuviera en el hotel – Draco se quedo callado y observando el libro que Hermione llevaba en manos su expresión cambio.  
- Y… ¿Por qué estás leyendo ese libro? – el tono en la voz del platinado tomó por sorpresa a la joven columnista.  
Granger miro con sosiego el libro y después a su amigo.  
- Nada, solo quiero saber lo que ocurrió en el hotel – y guardándolo en el mismo estante donde lo había sacado minutos antes, suspiro.  
- Fue muy extraño – musitó a lo bajo mirando el suelo ensimismadamente – Yo sé que eso no sucedió porque si, alguien tuvo que haber colocado ese extraño cofre dentro del hotel – Draco abrió los ojos como platos y desviando su mirada hacia el techo suspiro.  
- Eh…Hermione, ¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy? – La castaña se cruzo de brazos y chasqueó la lengua – Lo siento Draco, pero quede con Harry – el platinado movió la cabeza estrepitosamente y se rascó la barbilla.  
- ¿Con Harry? – el tono de sorpresa y frivolidad en el que había pronunciado el nombre del moreno, provoco que Hermione arrugara el ceño.  
- Si con él, es buena persona ¿sabías? – pero el Slytherin bufo con exasperación.  
- Tu sabes muy bien la clase de joyita que es Potter, no puedo creer que hayas decidido ir a cenar con el – Granger blanqueó los ojos y yendo hacia uno de los sofás se sentó.  
- Solo lo hice porque le debo un favor. El salvo mi vida y pues creí que la mejor forma era…  
- Salir con él – le completó el rubio un poco molesto – No me sorprende – Hermione levantó el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos.  
- El hecho de que vaya a salir con el no quiere decir…- pero el platinado ya estaba organizando su gabardina para irse de la casa.  
- ¿A dónde vas? – Malfoy la miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca exasperada.  
- ¡Supongo que no te importa! – le espetó con rabia yendo hacia el vestíbulo, y antes de desaparecer por el mismo agregó:  
- Que te vaya muy bien con Potter – y sin más desapareció.

ºººººººººººº

Ese mismo día a eso de las seis de la tarde a Harry le dieron de alta en St. Mungo.  
- ¿Listo para tu cita con Hermione? – le preguntaba Luna a un mareado Harry.  
El moreno asintió torpemente y se revolcó su rebelde cabellera – Estoy nervioso – confesó el Gryffindor mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luna lo miro enternecido y dándole un fuerte abrazo le sobó la cabeza.  
- Que tierno – le dijo al oído al tiempo que abría la puerta del cuarto – No te preocupes, tu solo imagina que no la quieres y que es una simple cita de amigos.  
Harry arqueó las cejas y bufó con exasperación – Aquello lo veo tan difícil.

Eran las seis y media y Hermione se encontraba caminando de un lado para el otro en la sala de su casa.  
Se encontraba muy nerviosa y no sabía porque. Potter solo era un conocido con el cual iba a salir como amigos, nada más ¿o no?  
Se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que la imagen del moreno se le dibujaba en su mente, y sus manos sudaban cuando recordaba el sabor de sus labios.  
- Deja de decir estupideces, Hermione – se reprendió a si misma viendo su reloj – El solo es…como un amigo más, no tienes que porque tener nervios, pareces una quinceañera – y bufando con exasperación subió por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.  
Tenía dos horas y medias completas para elegir su mejor vestimenta, y quizás tomarse una taza de café con Ginny. Llego a su cuarto y miro el armario, tenía ropa muy casual como para ir a una cena con Potter. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¡Era Potter, no Gerard Way!  
Se tiró a la cama con sofoco y cerró los ojos. No podía creer que se estuviera preocupando por su vestimenta cuando se debería preocupar por cosas más importantes, como averiguar que era lo que había ocasionado aquella colisión en el antiguo hotel Hilton.

Aquella mañana iba averiguar, pero la llegada importuna de Malfoy provoco que no pudiera seguir con su investigación a pesar de que solo hubiera tardado en su casa diez minutos.  
Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro, quizás recordando el sabor que los labios de aquel moreno expedían. Es que eran tan embriagantes, tan exquisitos, tan…  
- ¡Harry! – murmuró a lo bajo tocándose embelesadoramente los labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Es que aquel beso había provocado en ella una sensación de júbilo y lujuria que hasta sorprendía a la dueña.  
Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre la cama. En aquellos momentos no tendría cabeza para elegir su vestimenta, así que agarrando su móvil le marcó a Ginny.

ºººººººº

Ginebra acababa de llegar al restaurante Perth donde la esperaba su amiga Hermione. Se encontraba agitada y su cabellera roja estaba pegada contra su frente. Al parecer había huido de un lugar al que nunca debió haber estado, aunque para ser honestos no había sido culpa de ella.

Flash Back

_Hermione la acababa de llamar para suplicarle que se reuniera con ella antes de que está fuera a cenar con Harry. La Weasley había aceptado sin tapujos, ya que estar al lado de Neville después de lo Malfoy se había convertido en una misión imposible. Era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, o pretender que Paris Hilton fuera la replica Shakira.  
Como Neville acababa de irse a su trabajo, Ginny no tuvo que comentarle que saldría de la casa, ya que el simple hecho de ver sus ojos provocaba en ella un sentimiento de culpa insoportable.  
Con una falda rosa, unas mallas negras, junto a unas bailarinas (baletas) negras y una diadema rosa, salió de la casa con un suéter que hacía juego con la blusa.  
Como el restaurante al que había decidido ir Hermione se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, decidió que lo mejor era caminar, ya que no tenía ánimos de abordar un taxi.  
Pasó varias tiendas de chocolates y después se introdujo a una pequeña calle que en aquellas horas se encontraba desierta, su subconsciente le decía que era mejor devolverse, que tomara el camino más largo, pero su terquedad decía todo lo contrario._

_Atravesó con rapidez varios pubs de licor y uno que otro barsucho de mala muerte, y con el máximo paso que sus bailarinas le permitían, paso entre un grupillo de hombres borrachos y con olor a nicotina.  
Ignorando silbidos y frases como "Llego un ángel para caer en mi cama" tropezó con fuerza contra una masa alta y robusta.  
La pelirroja alzo la vista para ofrecer disculpas y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrase con Draco Malfoy.  
El Slytherin acababa de salir de un burdel junto con una bella chica rubia de ojos violetas. La mujer la miro de arriba abajo y se mofó con gracia.  
- Espérame en el auto Daylie (N/A: se pronuncia Dé-y-li) le ordenó el platinado mirando a su conquista de turno con cortesía. La mujer se cruzo de brazos y dándole un beso en los labios, el cual la serpiente recibió con frialdad, se alejo del callejón.  
- Pero que grata sorpresa – dijo el Slytherin con toda la arrogancia que podía adoptar - ¿Vienes a buscar trabajo? – Ginny empuño las manos entre su suéter y se mordió el labio con furia.  
- ¿Tus elegantes conquistas salen de aquí? – le preguntó en tono burlón mirando hacia el burdel con repugnancia – Pensé que eras de mas cachete, Malfoy – el platinado suspiro y pasando su lengua por sus fríos labios, la miro de arriba abajo.  
- Veo que desde que me dejaste en el apartamento has cambiado – comentó el rubio cruzado de brazos – Ahora estas…un poco… ¿menos sexy? ¿Quizás tu noviecito no te ha hecho el favor que con tantas ansias te lo podía hacer yo? - la pelirroja con respondió a su pregunta, solo se limito apretar fuertemente la varita con una mano.  
- Dime Weasley – el tono de Malfoy era de un arrastrar de palabras, típico de sus años estudiantiles – Dime ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste del apartamento así como así? ¡La estábamos pasando muy bien! – Ginny bufó con exasperación y de su rostro surco una sonrisa burlona.  
- Porque yo con alimañas no me acuesto - ¡BLAF! Resonó solidó y cruzo por todos los rincones del callejón la sonora bofetada que la serpiente le había propinado a la pelirroja.  
Ginny lo miro con todo el veneno que sus ojos podían irradiar, y sacando su varita la apunto a su pecho.  
- ¡Nunca…! – le decía entre dientes con los nudillos rojos al igual que su rostro – ¡Me…vuelvas….a….colocar…un dedo…en sima! – y sin importarle un comino que hubieran muggles presentes, dio un giro a su varita y provoco que el cuerpo del platinado saltara por los aires como muñeca de porcelana._

_El rubio aterrizo ruidosamente junto a unos cuantos tarros de basura que se encontraban en el camino. Con el labio partido y la mirada echando chispas, blandió su varita y observo desafiante a la Gryffindor.  
- Así no es cómo se comporta una dama – le dijo entre dientes con un hilillo de sangre brotándole de su labio – Atacar a un hombre es de muy mala educación.  
- ¡Pues golpearle a una mujer es lo más bajo que pueden caer los hombres! – el platinado se mofo de su comentario y acercándose con mesura la observo de arriba abajo.  
- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley….  
- ¡Me vas a gastar el apellido! – le espetó la pelirroja retrocediendo con la varita alzada, pero el Slytherin solo se limito a mofarse de nuevo.  
- Weasley si bajas esa varita te prometo que no te haré daño, solo termina con lo que comenzaste la otra vez y asunto arreglado.  
- ¡NUNCA! – La voz de Ginebra resonó potente en aquella casi desierta calle, lo que provoco que varios gatos salieran huyendo de sus escondites.  
- Ya tienes una amante de turno, ¿Por qué no gozas con ella? – Malfoy negó con franqueza y la volvía a desnudar con la mirada.  
- Nada de lo cuerpos que he probado se parece a ti – y diciendo un encantamiento en la mente provoco que varios listones dorados sujetaran a la pelirroja por entre las muñecas y los tobillos, y la amarraran contra un poste de luz a punto de derrumbarse.  
La varita de la Weasley cayó con estrépito en el sucio suelo, provocando un tenebroso eco. Draco se mojo sus labios una vez y caminó hacia el cuerpo de su víctima.  
- ¡Su…el…ta…me! – le pedía la mujer forcejeando con sus ataduras, pero el encantamiento había hecho un gran trabajo, ya que cada vez que la mujer se retorcía los listones la apretaban cada vez más.  
- Si sigues moviéndote – le comentaba la serpiente agachándose para recoger la varita de la pequeña pelirroja – Tus ataduras se te van apretar más, sin contar que a la quinta molestia se duplicaran – y un sonido parecido al de un "crack" resonó en tono el callejón. La varita de la Weasley había sido quebrada._

_Ginny profirió un grito ahogado al ver como los pedazos de su antigua varita caían débilmente a un sucio tarro de basura.  
- Podemos hacer esto divertido – le dijo el rubio cuando había botado los restos de la varita – Si tu prometes que no me harás daño podemos hacerlo sin que estés atada, pero de lo contrario….bueno, supongo que ese sucio poste debe estar frió al contacto de una piel desnuda, y creó que molestara si haces un movimiento brusco…- se detuvo en su andar e inspecciono el poste en el que se encontraba atada la Gryffindor. Una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios.  
-Aunque sería excitante ver tus movimientos ahí – Ginny apretó los dientes y reprimió las ganas de llorar.  
- ¡Ni creas que me vas a volver a tocar! – Le espetó la joven forcejeando de nuevo – No permitiré que una cucaracha como tú me toque.  
Al decir aquello profirió tal grito por el Crucio que el platinado le había impactado que los últimos gatos que se encontraban escondidos salieron asustados.  
- No te quiero hacer daño, Weasley – la voz de Malfoy era tan dulce y a la vez arrogante que Ginny se sorprendió no haber vomitado desde hacia minutos – Pero si me sigues insultando…creo que debo aplicar las tácticas que aplique en tu hermano Ron cuando se enfrento a mí en el último curso ¿te acuerdas? – Ginny cerró los ojos para no recordar los gritos de dolor y angustia que habían salido de la boca de su hermano, aquella vez en que Malfoy había ayudado a que los mortifagos y el mismísimo Voldemort invadieran Hogwarts hacia ya tanto tiempo.  
- ¿Lo recuerdas? – la voz del Slytherin eran como puñales en sus oídos, puñales tan fuertes y dolorosos que provoco que sus ojos se cristalizaran por unos momentos. Pero después apareció en su cabeza la imagen de su hermano levantándose del suelo y apuntando con la varita a Draco. A pesar de todos los crucios que había recibido se mantenía en pie, sin ninguna muestra de flaqueza._

_Era una Weasley, una mujer fuerte criada en una familia de puros varones, una mujer que había aprendido a defenderse a capa y espada, una mujer que no tuvo miedo al enfrentarse a Bellatrix Lestrenged cuando esta torturaba a su madre, una mujer que había soportado toda clase de insultos; maleficios y dolencias en su año escolar, una mujer que era puro corazón valiente. No podía demostrar flaqueza, no podía demostrarle que se encontraba muerta del miedo y pensando lo peor. No podía demostrar sus lágrimas de dolor y tampoco le podía mostrar pequeñez. Ella a pesar de todo era una Weasley, y una Weasley sabía enfrentarse hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.  
"No me veras llorar" pensó con furia tragando sus lagrimas "Nunca me veras llorar" y levantando su rostro lo miro con repugnancia.  
- ¡Puedes matarme si quieres! – le dijo entre dientes empuñando las manos – ¡Puedes atarme tan fuerte hasta que mis venas exploten, puedes lanzarme todos los crucios que desees hasta morir de demencia, puedes utilizar en mi un imperio para desfogarte de tu placer, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras y utilizarme como si tal títere fuese! Porque podrás tener de mí mi cuerpo, podrás tenerme entre tus manos y pasarlas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, pero nunca, nunca tendrás mi dignidad, nunca tendrás el gozo de saber que estás haciendo el amor con la mujer que deseas. Nunca tendrás ese privilegio, y tampoco me veras flaquear en el trayecto, ¿sabes porque? ¡Porque personas como tú dan lástima! Personas como tú que están tan irritados porque una de sus conquistas lo dejo en la cama sin ton ni son, personas que tienen que amarrar a sus víctimas porque no saben otras artimañas. Personas que necesitan tener sexo a si sea a la brava y contra la voluntad de alguien solo para satisfacer su deseo.  
Personas como tú, Draco Malfoy, no vale la pena ni soltar una mísera lagrima, un mísero grito ni tener una sincronización perfecta. Porque personas como tú, Malfoy, lo único que vale la pena es tenerles lastima, y pensar en ellos como un simple zapato viejo, un zapato viejo, desgastado y sucio…un zapato que después cae en la basura sin ton ni son.  
Personas como tú Malfoy, que se atreven a pegarle a una mujer porque le dicen la verdad, no vale la pena que ni una…vagabunda se acueste en su mismo lecho – y tras decir aquellas palabras escupió en el impactante y frió rostro del platinado. Malfoy se quito la saliva con el dorso de su gabardina, al tiempo que acribillaba con la mirada a la pequeña Weasley.  
- Tienes agallas – le dijo entre dientes con un tono que irradiaba ira – Nunca nadie me ha hablado así – y dando un leve movimiento de su varita le desato los listones. Ginny cayó con estrépito en el frió suelo, sus muñecas le dolían y estaban rojas al igual que sus tobillos. Por el impacto se había raspado sus rodillas, y por el Crucio se había partido el labio cuando volteó el rostro por el impacto.  
Levantándose del suelo rápidamente miro a Draco con furia.  
- ¡Me das asco! – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de aquella calle…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se miro sus raspadas rodillas y después se tocó su labio. La sangre ya estaba seca, pero había dejado su huella sobre el labio inferior. Yendo hacia la recepción pregunto dónde estaba el baño, ya que no soportaría los sermones y las preguntas de su amiga si la viera en tremendas fachas.

Al llegar al baño se lavó sus rodillas con agua y jabón, deseando que no se notaran las cortadas. Su labio al parecer se veía intacto, así que no provocaría las preguntas de la castaña.  
Todo su cuerpo estaba bien, a acepción de los tobillos y sus muñecas, que aún se encontraban rojas y le seguían doliendo.  
Se mojó su rostro con agua fría, tratando en lo posible de olvidar aquella marga experiencia, pero cada milímetro de su cuerpo había quedado marcado de por vida.  
Se miro al espejo y recordó como ese sabandija le había dañado su varita con tanto descaro que no le dio tiempo de si quiera gritar, su varita que por tanto tiempo la había acompañado, que por tanto tiempo había estado con ella, porque tanto tiempo…  
- Luego me compró otra – dijo decidida a olvidar aquella marga experiencia.  
Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro salió del baño para buscar a Hermione. Un mesero le indicó la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada desde hacia media, y asintiendo se acercó.  
- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó una asustadiza Granger levantándose del asiento – Te estaba llamando a tu móvil, ¿Por qué no contestaste? – la joven recordó que por la estrepita caída su celular había salido disparado a un rincón del callejón.  
- Ah…- balbuceó. ¿Ahora que le iba inventar a su amiga con respecto a su móvil?  
- Se daño – dijo al fin cuando la Gryffindor se ponía impaciente.  
- ¿Se daño? – la incredulidad en su tono de voz era notorio, Ginny sabía perfectamente que a Hermione Granger no se podía engañar. Pero no era capaz de contarle, ya que si lo hacía tenía la obligación de decirle lo de aquella noche, y no se sentía con el suficiente valor para soportar los reproches y sermones de su compañera.  
- Si, se daño. Es que se me cayó al escusado y pues…se mojo y lo tuve que botar – Hermione arqueó las cejas y se cruzo de brazos.  
- Podías haberlo colocado al sol – comentó la castaña acribillándola con la mirada – Solo era cuestión de que se secaran los circuitos y…  
- ¡No, así está bien! – Le espetó la pelirroja sin dejarla terminar – Y ahora dime, ¿Cómo es eso de que te encuentras tan nerviosa por la cena con Harry? – Hermione cambió su semblante al escuchar el nombre del moreno, y como si aquello fuera un remedio instantáneo, se ensimismo al instante.  
- No sé – respondió por fin con aire taciturno – Es solo que…bueno…me encuentro nerviosa, por primera vez me preocupa tanto mi vestimenta y antes…  
- Es que no todos los días cenas con un moreno de ojos verde esmeralda – comentó la ojiclara con una picara sonrisa – Harry es muy guapo, y no lo puedes negar. A cualquiera le darían nervios salir con él, hasta a la mismísima Hermione Granger – la castaña bufó con exasperación y agarrando la taza de té que había pedido mientras esperaba a la Weasley, se mordió el labio.  
- ¿Quieres té? – preguntó de improviso llamando al mesero.

ººººººººººº

En aquellos momentos necesitaba con urgencia el consejo de su amigo Ron, así fuera para que se burlara de lo tonto que se veía en traje formal o de lo ridículas que eran sus corbatas, pero desde que el pelirrojo había decidido fugarse de casa, dejando solas a su esposa e hija, no solo había abandonado a su familia, sino también a él.  
Necesitaba su humor para los momentos sombríos, necesitaba su apoyo para cuando no sabía que hacer, y necesitaba sus palabras de consuelo añadidas unas palmadas en espalda.  
Pero todo aquello en esos momentos no lo tenía, y era un poco difícil aceptar las opiniones de una mujer con respecto a un traje formal.

Luna había decidido ayudarlo a escoger su mejor traje para la cena que tendría con Hermione, pero era tan difícil que creer en los nargles.  
- ¡No me gusta esta combinación, Luna! – decía por enésima vez la cansina voz del moreno. Ya era la cuarta ronda de trajes formales que sacaban del armario que a Harry no le gustaba. Y era que no fueran bonitas, solo eran un poco extravagantes para el perfil del atlético.  
Una corbata marrón con puntos violetas, un pantalón de lino azul turquí, una camisa manga larga de color violeta y unos zapatos marrones no era la pinta que Harry se veía para aquel día.  
- Luna, agradezco tu ayuda y toda la ropa que trajiste de tu padre pero…no me veo con una corbata marrón o violeta en la cena junto a Hermione. No sé si me entiendas pero, yo quiero algo más…elegante pero que a la vez sea informal, ¿me explico? – Lovegood chasqueó la lengua y sentándose en el borde de la cama, subió los hombros.  
- Pues entonces ponte un jean, una camiseta cualquiera y le añades una corbata junto a unos zapatos formales, así quedarías "elecupado" elegante y despreocupado, lo mejor de ambos mundos.  
Harry chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía presentarse ante Hermione con un simple jean y una camiseta, y más añadiéndole una corbata….eso sería…  
- No es mi estilo – musitó el moreno sentándose frente a su armario – Al parecer no tengo ropa para una ocasión especial – Luna suspiró con sosiego y levantándose de la cama se paró frente a Harry.  
- Dime, Harry, ¿Tú como te imaginarías en la cena con Hermione? – el moreno chasqueó la lengua y miro hacia el suelo.  
- Pues…- balbuceó – No se…ya te dije, entre formal e informal. Algo que sea casual pero que se me vea único.  
- Dios, andamos con egocentrismo severo – bromeó Lovegood cruzada de brazos – No, visualiza bien, Harry. ¿Cómo te vez en la cena de esta noche con ella? Sabiendo que es la mujer de tu vida y pretendes que con esta cena reconsideren una amistad - Potter agacho la mirada.  
- Me la pones difícil – admitió el Gryffindor cabizbajo.  
- Pues Hermione no es cualquier chica, es Hermione – el joven suspiro y con aplomo y revolcó su rebelde cabellera.  
- Pues…a mi me encantan los colores oscuros como el azul turquí o el negro, combinado a la vez con colores claros como el blanco o el azul cielo…  
Luna chasqueó la lengua y mirando el armario busco entre todas las cosas del moreno una camisa color azul cielo que combinara con un pantalón negro y un saco azul turquí.  
Después de reblujar todo el armario sacó de ella la camisa azul que se había imaginado y la poso sobre el pantalón turquí que hace unos momentos hacia juego con la camisa violeta, luego quito la corbata marrón con puntitos violetas y la reemplazo por una que hacia juego con el pantalón, conjunto a unos zapatos del mismo color.  
- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó minutos después cuando el traje estaba listo sobre la cama.  
Harry abrió un poco su mandíbula y asintió con torpeza.  
- ¡Esta genial! – fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse a darle un abrazo a la Ravenclaw.

ºººººººº

Ginny había acompañado a su amiga castaña a la casa, para darle uno que otro truquillo en el momento de conquistar. A pesar de que Granger se empecinaba a decir que esa cita solo era algo amigable, la pelirroja pensaba todo lo contrario.  
- Dentro de una hora te vas a ver con Harry – le decía la joven pelirroja más entusiasta que la propia anfitriona – Y no te puedes colocar lo primero que encuentres – entraron al cuarto de la castaña y lo primero que la Weasley hizo fue abrir el armario de par en par y mirar las vestimentas de su amiga.  
- ¡Tienes ropa divina! – Exclamó como si quinceañera se tratase sacando cada blusa o cada pantalón de lino que encontraba – Están preciosas, pero no para esta ocasión, es muy…juvenil – Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la cama, aquello iba para largo.

ºººººººººº

Draco Malfoy había dejado a su conquista de turno en el mismo lugar en que la había encontrado, aguantándose los insultos de la mujer y las blasfemias como "Hijo de la…" se subió a su auto camino al departamento.  
Desde que había salido de la casa de la castaña le invadió una ira indescriptible cuando supo que Hermione, SÚ Hermione tendría una cita con nada más y nada menor que Harry Potter.  
Todo lo que había hecho para separarlos al parecer había sido un completo fiasco, ya que cada vez que intentaba desunirlos, ellos se unían más, y su nueva ayudante era una completa inútil.  
Camino a su departamento las imágenes de Hermione y Harry besándose lo repugnaba como a nadie, pero luego iban siendo remplazadas por las palabras que aquella Weasley le había dicho.  
- ¡Insolente! – dijo entre dientes parando frente al semáforo. Pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, ya que su ira estaba alcanzo el ápice.  
En aquellos momentos quería haber torturado con sus propias manos a la pequeña Weasley por haber sido tan insolente y descarada, pero sus palabras le hirieron tanto que la fuerza y el orgullo Malfoy se había ido al desagüe.

Nunca en su vida una mujer la había hablado de esa forma tan…insolente, descarada, atrevida. Todas las mujeres que conocía habían caído rendiditas a sus pies…  
Amatista, Samantha, Taylor, en fin, toda la lista de las mujeres que habían pasado por su lecho habían quedado rendidas a sus pies, con ganas de más.  
Pero el destino no le había bastado con Hermione para que una estúpida pelirroja lo humillara de ese modo.  
- Pero me las va pagar – afirmó entre dientes alejándose del semáforo en verde – Ella y su insolencia me las va a pagar…asquerosa deshonra de la sangre…

ºººººººº

Era la sexta combinación de ropa que la Weasley le pasaba para que la castaña se midiera, pero era tan difícil como encontrar la razón por la que la luna se volvía roja.  
- No creo que esta falda sea la mejor opción para la primera cita con Harry – comentaba la ojimarron a una falda negra de lino y una blusa rosa escotada – Se ve muy…  
- Provocativo – puntualizo su amiga chasqueando la lengua – Tienes razón, en la primera cita debes decir algo así como "Soy sexy pero no me voy a la cama contigo tan fácilmente" – y perdiéndose entre el armario sacó un vestido rojo.  
- Es el único junto al blanco corto que no te gusto, que tienes en el armario – dijo la pelirroja mostrándole el vestido.  
Era rojo y tenían unas pequeñas lentejuelas que brillaban embelesadoramente. Su escote adelante era sexy y provocativo, y el corte en su inferior en forma de espiral provocaba los pensamientos más candentes de la historia.  
- Con esto lo matas – pero la castaña solo basto para verlo en sus manos que dio el no rotundo – No quiero matarlo por culpa de las hormonas y tampoco quiero lucir como…una cualquiera – Ginny bufó con exasperación y tirándose en la cama cerró los ojos.  
- Entonces vete desnuda y si Harry te pregunta que paso tu solo le dices que le querías ahorrar el trabajo de quitarte el vestido.  
- ¡Ginny! – la exclamación de la castaña provoco que la Weasley se riera descontroladamente.  
-Es broma, es broma –le aseguro la joven al ver el rostro de su amiga – Pero a este paso tienes que hacer eso, nada de lo que te doy te gusta – la ojimarron chasqueó la lengua.  
- Tengo…un vestido – comento a lo bajo procurando sonar serena, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario – Era de mi madre, lo…lo utilizo en su primera cita con mi padre y…en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho me lo envió por correo a Francia, es…es cómodo y lindo – Ginny al escuchar aquello se incorporo de la cama como un resorte y la miro expectante.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? – la emoción en el tono de voz de la Ginny era difícil de ocultar. Sus glóbulos oculares se habían abierto al solo nombrar "vestido" aparte del blanco y el rojo que la castaña tenía en el armario.  
- Bueno, está guardado en mi otro armario – y señalo con los ojos el pequeño armario blanco que se encontraba al otro extremo – Ahí solo están las cosas importantes para mí, como…el baúl que utilice en Hogwarts, los libros de magia y los regalos de ustedes – y suspirando se fue acercando al armario. Abrió la cerradura con un golpe de su varita y comenzó a buscar por entre libros viejos y cajas vacías de dulces.  
- No te lo quise mostrar antes porque tenía la ligera esperanza de que me gustara alguna de tus combinaciones – confesó la castaña algo abochornada. A pesar de que Ginny no la podía ver, sabía que sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas.  
- Es que me parece un poco atrevido y que no es mi estilo – sacó un bolsa negra entre el ultimo regalo que le había dado Harry en la escuela – Está un poco arrugado pero se arregla con la varita – desnudo la bolsa y saco de allí una tela delgada y fina.

Ginny se quedo boquiabierta al brillo que despedía el vestido que a pesar de los años seguía intacto.  
Era de color rosa pálido y su tela despedía unos brillos iguales o mejores que el rojo.  
Su escote en la espalda caía en forma de V, lo que hacía ver la parte trasera muy sensual.  
La tela era como tela china que provocaba que el contorno del cuerpo se viera uniforme y sin imperfecciones. Las pequeña lentejuelas en forma de girasol que bordeaban la parte del busto eran increíblemente embelesadoras, sin contar el corte italiano que tenía el vestido, en forma de espiral (igual que el rojo) pero la parte izquierda descolgaba una fina tela de color rosa transparente, la cual no llevaba el fondo que tenía el resto del vestido.  
- ¡Hermione! – exclamó la mujer agarrando el vestido entre sus manos con delicadeza, procurando no dañarlo.  
- Es divino – el tono el cual había empleado provoco que Hermione sonriera un poco.  
- ¿Te gusto?  
- ¡ESTA EXCELETE! ¿Por qué no lo mostraste antes? – la castaña bufo con exasperación.  
- Ya te dije, tenía la esperanza de que me gustaran tus combinaciones – y pasando su varita por el vestido lo comenzó aplanchar. Suaves vientos de vapor salían por su punta y provocaba que la tela se alisara.  
- Ni la mejor combinación de Cameron Díaz sería tan perfecta como este vestido – volviendo a mirarlo con embelesamiento, arrugo el ceño – Y tu quejándote por tu guardarropa viendo que tenías tremenda reliquia guardada – cuando la joven culmino con la alisada, Ginny la apremio para que se bañara y se vistiera lo más rápido que pudiera.  
- Solo te queda media hora.

ººººº

Cuando Harry se anudo la corbata, salió del baño y carraspeó con fuerza para llamar la atención de Luna. La rubia dejo su vista hacia el paisaje nocturno de Londres para posar sus profundos ojos azules en Harry.  
Abrió la boca cuando se lo permitió su mandíbula y lanzo un hondo suspiro.  
- Wow Harry, nunca me dijiste que te quedaran tan bien los trajes formales – con aquel comentario el rubor en Harry se intensifico de una manera alarmante, pero Luna se rió.  
- Estas increíble – le dijo con sinceridad acercándose con mesura. Con la varita le quito unas cuantas arrugas en su pantalón y camisa y después miro su cabello.  
- ¿En serio no tiene arreglo? – Harry negó.  
- No, mi cabello es rebelde – Lovegood bufo y colocando sus manos en las caderas lo examino de arriba abajo.  
- ¡Estas guapísimo, si Hermione no se va de espaldas seguro la mesara del restaurant lo hará!

ºººººººººººººº

No se podía negar que Ginny para maquilladora era excelente, aunque también se debía al perfecto rostro que estaba maquillando.  
Con suaves tonos y un delicado y tierno rosado sobre sus labios, Hermione se levanto.  
- ¿Cabello riso o liso? – le preguntó su amiga examinándole el pelo. Hermione se mordió el labio.  
- Riso – y con una sonrisa la joven paso su varita por el alborotado cabello de su amiga. Hermione sentía como varias pinzas muggles que se utilizaban para hacer bucles desenredaban con facilidad su fatídico cabello, y agradeció con toda el alma de que fueran brujas.  
Cuando dejo de sentir aquel viento cálido golpeando contra su cuero, la pelirroja atrajo con su varita una pequeña pinza y le agarro unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño a un lado.  
Después dejo caer otros cuantos contra su cara en el lado derecho, le unto un poco más de labios rosa y luego sonrió.  
- Toda una princesa – Hermione se asomó al espejo y abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca en su vida se había visto tan…impactante y bella.  
- Si esto no mata a Harry, entonces te consigues a otro – después miro su reloj y vio que faltaban solo tres minutos para las nueve – Seguro viene en camino, así que el toque final – y sacando de su bolsillo un collar de oro con la perla en forma de corazón, se la enredó entre el cuello de la castaña. La ojimarron miro el collar y le sonrió a Ginny.  
- Me lo regalo Neville cuando me propuso ser su novia – le comento la mujer como quien no quiere la cosa – Siempre lo cargo pero hoy…se me olvido colocármelo – y suspiro.

Hermione asintió y abrazando a su amiga le dijo al oído:  
- Te prometo que está en buenas manos por hoy –Ginny volvió a sentir.  
- Necesitas un bolso – comentó alejándose de la castaña. Yendo de nuevo al armario saco un bolso dorado que le hacía juego al collar y a las sandalias.  
- Celular, espejo, maquillaje, dinero, protección – recitaba cada vez que guardaba las cosas en el bolso. Cuando la castaña vio que su amiga le guardaba unos cuantos preservativos en el bolso (sacados de quien sabe dónde) le arrebato el bolso.  
- ¡No eches eso! – le espetó con bochorno sacando el paquetico del bolsillo.  
Ginny bufo con exasperación - ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes que protegerte a la hora de acostarte con alguien? – le preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida a una ruborosa Granger.  
La intelectual asintió – Si pero…  
- Pero nada, los guardas y punto – y sin más replicas le cerró el bolso – Y hay con que me entere de que no los usaste Hermione Granger – la castaña se encontraba tan abochornada que pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a explotar por lo roja que se encontraba.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir de casa, Luna lo detuvo.  
- Recuerda llevar esto – le dijo con estrépito guardando un paquetito negro en el bolsillo de su saco. Harry arqueó las cejas y sacando el paquetito abrió los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Esto para que? – la Ravenclaw movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Lo encontré en el cajón de tu mesita de noche, junto a una foto de Hermione – el color de piel del castaño paso a ser blanco a un rojo como la sangre. Se encontraba tan abochornado que comenzó a sudar frió.  
- No es delito, en serio – le aseguro su amiga volviéndole a guardar el paquetito en el bolsillo – Pero si es delito traer al mundo hijos indeseables – y dándole unos cuantos golpecitos en el hombro, lo abrazo.  
- Buena suerte, Harry.

_ºººººººººººº_

El timbre en la casa de Granger fue como la campana que anunciaba su sentencia de muerte. La castaña se torno tan fría que Ginny creyó que había ido muy lejos el síndrome "Primera Cita"  
- Cálmate – le aconsejaba al tiempo que le aplicaba su mejor loción – Que Harry no quiere que su primera cita sea en St. Mungo – la apremio a la salida y bajo junto con ella las escaleras. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y Ginny le entrego su suéter blanco.  
- Abre – la apremio la Weasley señalándole la puerta. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro.  
Con una temblorosa mano agarro el pómulo de la puerta, al tiempo que lo giraba con sorna.  
Al otro lado Harry se encontraba pensando en que decir cuando viera a Hermione, pero al abrirse la puerta y dejar al descubierto una sexy silueta, se le olvido por completo hasta el simple "hola"  
Hermione lo miro de arriba abajo "si que está guapo" comentó una voz imprudente en su interior. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió.  
- Hola – fue lo primero que dijo antes de que le comenzaran a sudar sus manos.  
Harry asintió con torpeza – Eh…si…eh…hola – balbuceó a lo bajo viéndola de arriba abajo.  
Era realmente hermosa, aquel vestido al parecer había sido diseñado especialmente para ella. Su fina tela provocaba que el contorno de su cuerpo se viera como el de una barbie, y aquella caída provocaba que al moreno le diera un vuelco el estomago.

Desvió la vista a su rostro, y se encontró con un espectáculo igual o mejor que el de su cuerpo. Aquel rostro con tez tersa provocaba que los profundos ojos marrones de la castaña despidieran uno brillo extraño pero a la vez mágico.  
Aquellos labios tan perfectos y curvados provocaba millones de sensaciones en el cuerpo del moreno, y aquellos bucles castaños que caían sutilmente por su costado era simplemente…embelesante.  
- Estas…realmente…bellísima –aquel cumplido provoco que la mujer dejara de sudar y una ancha sonrisa surcara su rostro.  
- Gracias – dijo con algo de bochorno – Tu también estas…guapísimo – aquella palabra la había dicho a tan inercia que se sorprendió a sí misma.

Se dejaron perder entre los orbes del otro, quizás tratando de descubrir, como siempre lo hacían, lo que el otro estaba pensando. Y a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquel don de la comunicación no la había perdido.  
- Bueno…vamos, que tenemos un día muy largo – le dijo Harry extendiéndole el brazo. Cuando se percato de la presencia de Ginny, sonrió.  
- Hola Ginny, no sabía que estabas ahí – pero la pelirroja se limito a bolear la mano.  
- Piensa que no existo, que soy parte de la pared – Harry volvió a sonreírle y después miro a Hermione.  
- ¿Un largo día? – preguntó la castaña tomando el brazo que el moreno le ofrecía. Harry asintió.  
- Pensé que solo íbamos a cenar – el ojiverde volvió a sentir.  
- Sí, pero tengo unos leves planes – y sonriéndole la condujo hacia fuera, donde un suave viento rozo la mejilla de la castaña provocando que uno de sus mechones se movieran con gracias.

Aquello al moreno le resulto simplemente encantador.

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo el 31avo chap d rpp, mañana si dios quiere actualizo por hay 3 chaps vale?_**

**_zoe love potter: _****_Hola zoe!  
_****_Grax x el reqw, y ps si, yo tbmn amo este chap, pero nooo, ya veras k aki el barco harmony no se hundira como el titanic...  
saludos,  
emma._**

**_Ok, sin nada más k agregar, me despidos_**

**_saludos,_**

**_emma!_**


	32. Entre tango, vino y milonga

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**32  
Entre tango, vino y milonga**

_(Dedicado a mi amigo LeoHarry, que a pesar de todo me encanto haberte conocido)_

El viento soplaba de una manera inusual en la capital argentina, y es que el clima templado de la ciudad era tan exquisito que los extranjeros añoraban llevarlo a su país.  
A pesar de que eran las cinco de la tarde en Buenos Aires, ni a Harry ni a Hermione les importaba andar a esas horas con tremendas vestimentas, ellos se sentían muy conformes.  
- No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí - comentaba la castaña estupefacta por los rascacielos de la ciudad – Es que… ¿Cómo preparaste esto tan rápido? – Harry sonrió para sus adentros.  
- Bueno, el profesor Lupín me ayudo un poco – confesó con bochorno – Si no hubiera sido por el no hubiera conseguido el traslador – Hermione sonrió e inhalando el aire que se emanaba en la ciudad, se dejo llevar por una corriente de carne, vino, tango y milonga.  
- Esta ciudad es simplemente…estupenda – la sola voz de Hermione provocaba que una ancha sonrisa surcara el rostro de un feliz moreno, satisfecho de su labor.  
- Y esto es solo el comienzo – comentó a lo bajo agarrándola disimuladamente de la mano. Hermione lo miro de reojo pero no replico.  
- El día es joven y la noche es larga.

**ººººººººººº**

Ginny salió de la casa del moreno media hora después de que esté partiera con Hermione. No le apetecía ir a su casa, así que pensando en el único lugar que la recibirían con los brazos abiertos a pesar de todo, era…  
El cálido ambiente hogareño que despedía la madriguera, después de todo era el único lugar que los jóvenes Weasley se reconfortaban.  
A pesar del tiempo que trascurriera y a pesar de los años venideros, las puertas de la Madriguera siempre iban a estar abiertas para un Weasley.  
Y así mismo habían pensado los dos jóvenes pelirrojos más pequeños del clan, uno porque ya se encontraba cansado de oler a estiércol de gato, y la otra…bueno, simplemente necesitaba un abrazo.

El fuerte toqueteó estrépito en la puerta provoco que a la señora Weasley se le derramara su café por la impresión.  
- Yo abro – se ofreció el señor Weasley, que a pesar de los años su sonrisa seguía intacta.  
Molly asintió con torpeza y limpiando el manchón de café que se había derramado sobre la mesa de star, miro a su hijo. Le sorprendía lo delgado que se encontraba y lo descuidado que había sido en tan pocos días, una cosa que la señora Weasley no perdonaba era las malas fachas y la mala alimentación.  
- Pero fue muy sensato que vinieras aquí – le repetía constantemente la mujer con cadejos blancos sobre su roja cabellera – Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí mientras decides lo que vas hacer con Luna.  
Ron asintió con cansancio y miro taciturno su tasa ya vacía.  
- ¡Te sirvo más chocolate! – exclamó su madre y arrebatándole la tasa fue rumbo a la cocina.  
- Molly, te tengo una sorpresa – le comentó su marido entrando de nuevo a la casa. La mujer arrugo el ceño mientras iba hacia la tetera.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Voltea y veras – la mujer pelirroja lanzo un hondo suspiro y blanqueando los ojos volteo con la tetera en sus manos.  
Al ver a su hija Ginebra lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa, soltó un gritito de sorpresa seguido por un sonoro "plin"  
No le había importado que su tetera favorita se hubiera vuelto añicos, ya que el solo ver a su hijita de nuevo provocaba en ella una emoción indescriptible.  
- ¡GINNY! – exclamó entusiasta para asfixiarla con un abrazo, abrazo el cual la mujer había recibido con alegría.  
- ¿Pero que haces acá? – Ginny negó con la cabeza y soltó una tras otra tras otra lágrima. Molly abrió los ojos como platos y fue acercándola a la cocina. Sentándola junto a un Ron muy asombrado, le pregunto:  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior.  
- ¡Mamá…soy una tonta! – y sin decir una palabra más se derramó a llorar sobre su hombro.  
Ron la miro asombrado al igual que su padre.  
- Vamos hijo, creo que tendrán una de esas charlas madre e hija – y guiando a Ron hacia los dormitorios, se perdieron de vista.

_ººººººººººº_

La vista desde el puerto del Río de Plata era la mejor vista que Hermione había tenido en años, mucho mejor que la primera vez en que había pisado Hogwarts.  
Aquella agua cristalina que recorría por debajo del puerto y se unía con el de Paraná y el de Uruguay era simplemente encantador, aunque para Harry ni la mismísima estatua de la libertad era encantadora comparada con Hermione.  
- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó embelesado por su belleza (la de Hermione)  
La castaña asintió.  
- Si Harry, esta vista es increíble – el moreno sonrió y aprovechando la vista del Río de Plata poso una mano en sus delicados hombros. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se dejo llevar por el ambiente argentino.  
- ¿Y sabes dónde vamos a cenar? – la pregunta de Hermione sacó bruscamente al moreno de su letargo momentáneo, y provocó un respingo.  
- Claro, Tonks me comentó que habían unos restaurantes finísimos por la avenida 9 de Julio – Hermione asintió y posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, suspiro.  
- Esto es increíble – dijo cerrando los ojos.  
El Gryffindor también cerró sus ojos al oler el aroma de su shampoo, que era igual de embelesante que su vestido.  
- Si, es increíble – coincidió por fin pasando una de sus manos por su cadera.  
Y así se quedaron abrazados unos largos minutos, contemplando como el Río de Plata fluía y fluía.

A las seis y cuarto el hambre azoto los estómagos de los jóvenes, pues desde que habían salido de sus casas en Londres no habían recibido ni un bocado de comida.  
Harry le comento a Hermione sobre un restaurante que Tonks le había recomendado, el cual era francés y preparaban unas comidas exquisitas.  
- Por mi está bien – aceptó la castaña con una sonrisa, Harry le devolvió el gesto y caminaron por media hora más.

El restaurante Elégance et tradition a simple vista impactaba con su fachada. Aquella arquitectura que se remontaba de la época del romanticismo, provocaba que todo transeúnte que caminara por la acera se detuviera un momento para admirar el maravilloso contraste que hacia la luz de la luna junto con los cristales con bordes de rubíes. Y para Harry y Hermione que se detuvieran no lo pasaron por alto; antes de entrar la castaña agarró de la chaqueta a su acompañante y le señalo, maravillada, lo hermoso que se veía la luz de la luna junto con la que despedía la de los rubíes.  
- ¿No es hermoso?  
- No tanto como tú – tras aquella respuesta las mejillas de la ojimarron se colocaron a tal punto que el moreno había creído que tenía frió.  
- No, estoy bien – le aseguró la muchacha apresurándose hacia la entrada…

Neville Logbottom se encontraba ensimismado en la sala de su casa, desde hacía varias que no sabía nada de su novia y aquello le preocupaba demasiado, pues el reloj había marcado hacia media hora las doce campanadas, y el silencio retumbante en su casa lo inquietaba un poco.

Con un vaso lleno de brandy en su mano derecha y el teléfono en la otra, suspiro. ¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si se había cansado de vivir como una quinceañera al escaparse con su novio por liberarse de las reglas paternales? O peor aún, ¿si había otro?  
Pues últimamente la pelirroja se comportaba de una forma poco inusual en ella, ya no hablaba cuando se encontraban en la mesa y se había tornado distante con él. El carirredondo asumía aquel comportamiento con el hecho de que aún no conseguía trabajo, y la frustración que sentía al ver que todo lo que había estudiado no le estaba servido para nada.  
Pero ahora, pensando en silencio de su incomoda morada y con varios tragos de aquel licor ardiente inundando su cuerpo, pensó en la posibilidad de que Ginny, su Ginny, tuviera otro.  
Desde que le había comentado que su relación sexual no era una de las mejores y que ya estaba cansada de vivir como una adolescente, la joven Weasley había adquirido un comportamiento poco habitual en ella, y Logbottom en aquellos momentos pensaba que quizás otro hombre le estaba haciendo a su novia lo que él no le hacía.  
- ¡No seas tonto! – se reprendió a si mismo sacudiendo con ímpetu el vaso – Ginny te ama solo a ti…hip…no hay otro hombre…hip…yo se que ella…ella te ama – y tomándose lo último que quedaba, sonrió – Cuando regrese….hip….hare lo que ella me pida…hip…hasta strippers si es necesa…hip….rio - y vertiendo un poco más de brandy en su vaso acristalado, empezó una nueva ronda…

Después de tanto liderar con Ronald para que dejara el Martini a un lado y se fuera a dormir, la señora Weasley volvió a la sala para acompañar a su hija menor.  
Desde que la pelirroja había traspasado el umbral con un rostro afligido y las lagrimas resbalándole las mejillas, la señora Weasley supuso que Neville le había hecho algo, pero a pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hiciese para sonsacarle si quiera alguna palabra, la muchacha tenía la boca cerrada y Molly maldijo a lo bajo la noche que la concibió con su misma testarudez.  
- Ginny, princesa, si sucedió algo puedes contármelo, yo soy tu mamá, recuérdalo – pero la pelirroja cada vez que pronunciaba las palabras contar y confianza apretaba los labios y movía con rotundidad la cabeza.  
- Tu hermano se desahogo conmigo – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – Y le sirvió mucho.  
- ¿Tanto como para desahogarse en el Martini? – las mejillas de Molly se tornaron rojas, para después apretar los nudillos.  
- ¡Pues el ya se envicio en el alcohol! – Espetó a la defensiva cruzada de brazos – Pero me comento como se sentía y la razón por la que se fue.  
- Mamá, lo que ocurre entre Neville y yo es asunto nuestro, no es necesario que intervengas.  
- ¡Se que no es necesario! – corroboro la pelirroja – Pero quiero intervenir, ¡Ginny, por Merlín, eres mi hija, es justo que sepa porque estas así! ¿Qué te hizo el escuincle este? ¿Te engaño? ¿Te maltrato? ¿Te grito? ¿¡Qué te hizo!?  
- ¡No me hizo nada mamá! – espetó con irritación levantándose de un salto del sofá. Apretando sus nudillos para que las lagrimas no brotaran de sus ojos, suspiro.  
- De lo único de que Neville es culpable es de haberme amado tanto – y sin más que agregar, se perdió de vista tras subir las escaleras…

_ººººººººººº_

El ambiente que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes había sido un ambiente un poco pesado y silencioso. A pesar de que se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la capital argentina; a pesar de que la luna hacia un contraste hermoso con el Rio de Plata; a pesar de que el tango que se podía escuchar en el interior del Elégance et tradition, tenía una letra hermosa, la química entre ambos jóvenes no fluía, o no la dejaban fluir.  
- Me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi invitación – hablo el moreno rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.  
La castaña le sonrió y mordiéndose el labio, negó.  
- No fue nada…igual no me salvan la vida casualmente y pues…creí que sería la mejor forma de agradecértelo – Harry frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Así que solo estas aquí por obligación? – la ojimarron negó con firmeza.  
- Claro que no, yo…yo…yo que…queri…yo pensé que sería agradable conocerte mejor y… ¿Qué más que una salida juntos? - el moreno sonrió para sus adentros, pues después de la palabra a medio terminar que su mejor amiga había dicho, sus oídos se habían tapado con unos grandes algodones.  
- ¿Y que vas a pedir? – le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa después de que el mesero les trajese la carta.  
- A mi das un Filet de bar aux olives, por favor – el mesero asintió y Hermione agradeció de que tanto la carta como el mesero estuvieran en traducción al ingles, pues su español y francés no era muy bueno como le gustaría que fuese.  
- ¿Y usted señor?  
- A mi me das un Far bretón y nos traes por favor dos reservas del mejor vino blanco que tengas – luego de que el mesero se fuese con la orden, el silencio incomodo los inundo de nuevo.  
- Argentina es linda, ¿no crees? – la voz de Harry provoco que Hermione pegara un respingo, pues se encontraba tan entretenida visualizando el paisaje que se olvido por unos instantes de que se encontraba acompañada. Mirándolo, asintió con torpeza.  
- Sí, sí, es hermosa, nunca pensé que un país fuera tan…lindo.  
- Pero no tanto como tú – tras aquella insinuación la joven carraspeó con molestia.  
- ¿Me disculpas? ¡Voy al tocador! – e incorporándose en su silla, se perdió de vista por entre las hileras de mesas.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus manos temblorosas, no podía creer que unas simples palabras la colocaran tan nerviosa.  
"Pero no son las palabras" le dijo una vocecilla impertinente en su cabeza "Es la forma como él las dice"  
- ¡Claro que no! – Espetó molesta mirándose al espejo – Es solo que…el me intimida.  
"¿Y porque será?"  
- Por atractivo.  
- "Sabes que eso no es así"  
- ¡Claro que sí! – la mujer que en aquellos momentos acompañaba a Hermione en el tocador la miro de reojo y murmurando una cosa en su lengua que la castaña no pudo distinguir, salió tras la puerta.  
- Es solo que es atractivo y eso me pone nerviosa.  
"¿O no será que recuerdas aquel beso que te diste con él? porque te encanto, ¿O no?"  
- ¡Claro que no me gusto!  
"¿Entonces porque le correspondiste?"  
- Porque… ¿sabes que? ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – y con una risita de burla martillando en su cerebro, salió del baño.

Samantha miraba por la ventana taciturna, esperando quizás alguna respuesta de qué hacer con su vida.  
Lo extrañaba y aquello lo repugnaba. Ella había hecho un juramento de nunca volver a pensarlo, de formar una vida fuera de la de él, de olvidarse que él existía, pero era tan difícil cuando llevaba a su hijo dentro, cuando llevaba a una criaturita que iba a compartir sus genes.  
Con cuatro meses de embarazo que la peliindia se preguntaba si podía ser feliz con aquella tristeza que le invadía el cuerpo, si podía ser feliz con aquella sombra de aquel hombre que le había hecho tanto daño….se preguntó si algún día iba alcanzar la felicidad que tuvo a su lado…

_Flash Back_

_**Tochhaunw, a las afueras de París, Francia.  
Hora local: 3:30pm**_

_Después de haber hablado con Hermione el día anterior pensó que quizás sería buena idea visitarla, aunque se preguntaba cómo lo iba a tomar su novio.  
Ella sabía más que nadie que a Draco no le gustaba separarse de ella y por ello daba muchas cavilaciones para pensar de la mejor forma como decirle que el miércoles se iría._

_Aquel día el viento viajaba de una manera inusual, la brisa otoñal daba a entender que pronto el invierno se acercaba a la capital francesa, y el platinado la había invitado a una cena muy romántica, donde bebieron champaña y comieron mariscos, y para satisfacer los gustos del ex Slytherin, se puso el vestido blanco que tanto lo embelesaba._

_Después de varios minutos, Samantha había conseguido las palabras más simples que pudo pensar: - Me voy a Londres, y su novio había dicho la respuesta más simple que podía adoptar.  
- Así que mañana regresaras a Inglaterra – le dijo con su típico tono de arrastre de las palabras – Me vas a dejar solo.  
La joven se mordió su delgada boca y asintiendo, lo miro fijamente.  
- Extraño Londres – se excuso, con un tono francés que le quedaba muy bien – Además, quiero volver a ver a Hermione.  
- ¿Hermione? – repitió el hombre, mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Es tu amiga?  
- Sí, la conocí aquí en Francia – le comentó la pelicastaña – Ella estudio en Hogwarts, al igual que tu.  
- Si, se quien es – dijo en un susurro inaudible, procurando que la joven no lo escuchara - ¿Cuándo viajarás?  
- El miércoles por la tarde, estaré en Londres más tardar a las 8.  
El hombre la miro con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises, y pasándose una mano por su perfecta cabellera castaña, le sonrió.  
- Te extrañare mucho – le dijo en un murmullo, al tiempo que se le acercaba poco a poco.  
- Yo….yo también – balbuceó incrédula Samantha, mirándolo fijamente.  
Se fue acercando aun más, y cuando sus distancias fueron cortas, la agarró por la cintura al tiempo que la atraía a su cuerpo.  
Se quedaron mirando fijamente – ¡Te amo! – fui lo último que dijo, antes de que se fundieran en un dulce y apasionante beso._

_Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por el vestido blanco que en esos momentos la chica llevaba puesto, y se detuvieron en su cierre.  
Por otra parte, Samantha le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, mientras dejaba que su lengua danzara dentro de la boca del platinado.  
Era placentero poder sentir aquella sensación tan reconfortadle en su cuerpo, poder saborear su sabor tan peculiar, poder sentir como las varoniles manos de su novio tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo marcándolas con su nombre.  
Es que sencillamente cuando Draco Malfoy tocaba a una mujer provocaba que todos sus sentidos se encendieran al rojo vivo._

_Cuando aquel fino vestido blanco cayó al suelo, Samantha bajo sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón del platinado y lo fue despojando junto con su camiseta. Juntos se miraron con una pasión desenfrenada, con unos deseos inexplicables y unas ganas terribles de poseerse, y sonriendo, se besaron con tan fervor que Samantha profirió un gemido al sentir la lengua del rubia rozar su paladar._

_Draco empezó a besarla en el cuello, lo que provoco que soltará otro gemido de place y después fue marcando el camino hacia sus senos.  
– Eres tan hermosa – le dijo en un susurro, y le deposito un cálido beso en los labios.  
Samantha se mordió el labio inferior y dejándose llevar por el peso de su compañero, juntos cayeron en la cama.  
- Esta noche, nunca la vas a olvidar – fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir con su camino hacia el sur…_

_Y aquella noche los gemidos no pararon, la sincronización nunca cesó y los besos nunca culminaron, porque aquella noche, como se lo había prometido Draco, nunca la iba a olvidar …_

_Fin del flash back_

Y como se lo había prometido aquella serpiente esa noche nunca se borro de su cabeza, como tampoco se borro la noche que lo conoció y el primer beso que se dieron, porque al parecer, de lo que se apoderaba Draco Malfoy dejaba una huella difícil de borrar….

Una cena nunca podía ser tan tediosa, tan pesada como un hielo y tan incómoda como aquella. Harry y Hermione se miraban de reojo de besen cuando, y desde que la castaña había llegado del tocador ninguno de los dijo palabra alguna hasta que el mesero había llegado con la orden.  
Por parte de Harry prefirió quedarse callado a que Hermione se molestara por sus absurdas insinuaciones, y por parte de la ojimarron, prefería guarda silencio y así tragarse sus nervios.  
Comían en silencio como si de niños regañados se tratase y se miraban de reojos como dos adolescentes experimentando el amor por primera vez.  
- ¿No te molesta tanto silencio? – le preguntó Harry luego de varios minutos de un tempano de hielo.  
La castaña lo miro y negando sonrió.  
- No, me gusta el silencio, en la oficina me acostumbre a ello.  
- Pero en una editorial siempre hay ruido, y más en el lugar donde trabajas – la muchacha no respondió, solo se limito a beber su ultimó contenido del vino.

- ¿Bailamos? – la pregunta del moreno coloco un poco en sorpresa a la joven castaña.  
- ¿Bailar? – Repitió incrédula – Pero yo no sé bailar eso.  
- Yo tampoco – asintió el ojiverde incorporándose en el asiento – Vinimos acá para divertimos ¿no? ¡Vamos a bailar!  
- ¡No sé bailar! – confesó la joven un poco abochornada.  
- No importa, yo te enseño – y extendiéndole la mano, la miro fijamente.  
- ¿Me vas a dejar con la mano estirada? – con un resoplido de resignación se mordió el labio inferior, y tomando la mano del Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia la pequeña pista de baile que el restaurante tenía.

Las parejas argentinas bailaban de una manera formidable aquella música que la llamaba tango, y con la boca abierta Harry y Hermione se miraron.  
- ¿No te arrepientes? – le preguntó la intelectual mordiéndose el labio, el ojiverde negó.  
- ¡Vamos! – y tomándola de la cintura se desplazaron hacia la mitad de la pista.  
- ¿Por qué aquí? – preguntó la mujer un poco colorada.  
- Porque me gusta la atención – y acercándosele un poco, la miro fijamente – Tu solo piensa que estas bailando algo suave y déjate llevar por la música….  
Una nueva pista sonó y los pies de Harry comenzaron arrastrarse en el suelo como pedazos de papel – Inténtalo – le dijo en el oído a la castaña. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos y abrazándose de Harry se dejo llevar por aquella melodía tan peculiar.

No sabía si era el ambiente o el exquisito y embriagante aroma que el moreno emanaba, pero Hermione se sintió tan confortable en aquellos momentos que posó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde y se dejó llevar por su paso.  
El moreno cerró los ojos cuando el aroma tan peculiar de la castaña entro por sus fosas nasales e inundo todos sus pulmones. Aquel aroma era como un aroma de vida, un aroma de luz que desde hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba, un aroma que solo ella, Hermione Granger, podía emanar.  
- Eres tan hermosa – le dijo en un susurro cuando se dejo llevar por aquella corriente de frescura.  
Hermione no dijo nada, solo se limito a separarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – le preguntó también en un susurro con las mejillas coloradas. Harry acarició su mejilla y tomando uno de sus mechones, lo enredó entre su dedo.  
- Es que no pensé en otro lugar más hermoso que compitiera con tu belleza...- y acercándose con lentitud la miro a los ojos – Hermione…yo…yo te amo – y pronto sus labios estuvieron de nuevo…juntos.

Primero fue un beso tierno, inocente, infantil, donde solo sus labios hicieron contacto al tiempo que removían millones de sensaciones en su interior.  
Harry podía sentir el temor de Hermione de seguir más allá, de unir su lengua con la suya, de sentir más su sabor. Podía experimentar el miedo, la confusión, el temor, el deseo; así que atrayéndola más a su cuerpo comenzó acariciarle el cabello.  
Tras aquel contacto Hermione suspiro para después sentir como su lengua se única con otra que le era supremamente familiar. Sus sabores se mezclaron entre millones de emociones, y sus corazones latieron en uno solo cuando pudieron saborear con supremo placer los sentimientos del otro.

Porque a pesar de todo, Hermione Granger seguía aún amando a Harry Potter.

_**LUMOS!!**_

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas **_

_**Hola1 ahh, si, se que dije que iba a actualizar tres, chaps, pero entre a trabajar y no me queda tiempo para nada, mmm, prometo no tardar tanto con el otro vale?**_

**_Respondo de volon los dos rews..._**

_**Yuna Granger**:  
Hola!  
antes que nada BIENVENID al fic, gracias x acompañarme en esto nn  
hasta las 5 t quedast?? WOW si que aguantas eh? yo un día me quede hasta las 3:45 terminando de leer eclipse de Stepehie Meyer (obviamente en la semana que salio, pork aqui llego apenas en abril de este año ¬¬) y estaba toda zombie, de milagro entendi los ultimos chaps xd...pero t admiro, en serio!  
Me alegra mucho k t este gustando el fic, y t confieso algo? las partes donde relata hermione son las que más me gustan, ps, no se, en ellas puedo expresas sus sentimientos más a fondo con respecto a una situación, pero no import, si n t agradan casi es bien, t agradezco por leer mi fic y gastart un minuto d tu tiempo en el nn  
Sin más, me despido, besos bye!**zoe love potter:  
**Hola zoe!  
jejej, si, eso pasa a cada rato, ya creo que me estoy acostumbrando (mentiraaaaa) pero ps que le vamos hacer?  
jejejeje, gracias x r-leerlos xd...nn eres súper!  
saludos,  
emma._

_**Ok, eso era todo...**_

_**saludos,**_

_**emma!**_


	33. Entre pieles

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**33  
Entre pieles**

**N**o sabían si era por causa del alcohol ingerido hacía escasas horas, o el embriagante ambiente argentino lo que provocaba aquellas sensaciones, pero sus lenguas danzaban dentro de cavidades ajenas, lugares tan extraños y a la vez excitantes. Sitios donde creyeron jamás existirían, momentos únicos que jamás olvidarían.

Sus pieles se encontraban en un desenfreno de emociones, en un torrente de sensaciones y un cúmulo de agitaciones. No sabían lo que sucedía, ni tampoco se detenían averiguarlo, pues en aquel momento solo importaba ellos, ellos y ellos. Sus lenguas, sus bocas, sus cuerpos, sus rostros, sus manos….sin dejar cavidad a pensamientos del exterior, a personas a su alrededor, a comentarios tornándose a su lado. Pues en aquellos momentos nada les importaba, pues se encontraban encerrados en un manto de pasión adolescente que nunca jamás habían experimentado.

Cuando el contacto de sus bocas se extinguió por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, quizás, para reconocerse. La castaña de hermosos ojos marrones se mordió el labio inferior, para después lanzar un suave suspiro. El moreno no reconoció aquel gesto, ya que no sabía si era impotencia, complicidad o angustia, por lo cual solo se limito a tocarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Esto está bien? – preguntó una tímida castaña después de cierto incomodo silencio. Harry asintió con torpeza.  
- Claro que si – afirmo con una débil sonrisa – Todo irá bien – y cerrando aquella promesa, le dio un cálido beso en los labios, más por seguridad de si mismo que otra cosa…

ººººººººººº

Los primeros rayos luz entraron estrepitosamente a la residencia Logbottom, iluminando con descaro un rostro algo alterado. La mañana ya había caído en todo Londres, y para desgracia de Neville no había podido cerrar ojo en toda la noche.

Aún, con el vaso con brandy en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, se incorporo en el sillón y tambaleándose un poco se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de sacar de la nevara una jarra llena de agua congelada, se dirigió a su cuarto para disponerse a descansar, olvidando quizás que Ginny no se encontraba en casa.

Al llegar a la habitación la soledad de la misma lo recibió como una cubeta de agua fría, y un escalofrió poco inusual recorrió su cuerpo.  
- ¡GINNY! – Exclamó el ex Gryffindor una vez se había sentado en la cama - ¡GINNY VEN RÁPIDO! – pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hiciese para llamarla a gritos, la pelirroja nunca iba a contestar.  
- ¡GINNY!- gritó desesperado arrojando con fuerza la jarra llena de agua. Los trocitos de vidrios salieron volando por todas partes cayendo en la alfombra, la ventana, las mesas y unas cuantas astillas volaron al rostro del carirredondo.

Con una blasfemia lanzada al aire se levanto de la cama directo al baño. Sinceramente su estado era deplorable: con la misma camisa con que había llegado la noche anterior del trabajo (llena de pus de bubo tubérculo mezclada con un olor profundo a alcohol) se miro el rostro cubierto de pequeñas rendijas que dejaban al descubierto hilillos de sangre, y maldijo a lo bajo las consecuencias del brandy.

Quien había dicho que el alcohol mataba tus penas era un mentiroso de mierda, pues en aquellos momentos Neville Logbottom se encontraba igual o peor que antes.  
- ¡GINNY! – gritó de nuevo desde el baño al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara con un poco de agua; pero el mismo silencio torrencial invadió de nuevo sus oídos.

El desayuno en la madriguera era tal cual los jóvenes Weasley lo recordaban: huevos con tocino, pan, jugo de calabaza y un postre delicioso se mezclaban con el hambre de la mañana.

A pesar del tiempo el petito de Ronald seguía tal cual, y más después de haber vivido en aquellas condiciones. La señora Weasley no comentó nada sobre la forma como ingería los alimentos, pues lo que en aquellos momentos le importaba era que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo acuerpado y alto de antes, dejando atrás aquel estado tan deplorable en el que había llegado.

Por otra parte Ginny comía más poco de lo normal, pues a pesar de que el desayuno estuviera a pedir de boca el apetito de la muchacha no era ni la mitad que la de su hermano.  
- Hija – la llamó su madre desde el extremo de la mesa - ¿Por qué no has probado bocado? ¿Están duros los huevos o rancio el tocino? Si quieres te hago otra cosa…

Pero la joven de espesa cabellera de fuego, negó con rotundidad.

- No madre, estoy bien – le aseguro con dureza tratando de sonreír Solo que…ya no estoy comiendo en las mañanas – sabía que aquella mentira iba a desatar el sermón de su madre sobre la buena nutrición de "jóvenes" en crecimiento, pero prefería aquello que comer algo que le sabía a cartón.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que no comes en las mañanas?! – la pregunta histérica de su madre entró a sus oídos como fuertes campanazos nupciales en una noche oscura. Con un chasquido de su lengua, suspiro.  
- Pues…estoy haciendo dieta…no, no desayuno en las mañanas y me alimento en pocas cantidades en el almuerzo y la cena.

Su madre la miro de forma reprochable - ¡El desayuno es la comida esencial de todo joven en crecimiento! – espetó con dureza cruzada de brazos – No puedes dejarlo a un lado, además ¿tú para que dieta? ¡Si estas por desaparecer!  
- Fue una receta que vi en un programa muggle – respondió con afán antes de que su madre pudiera continuar.

- ¡Los muggles y sus absurdas recetas para bajar de peso! ¿Por qué mejor no se compran una varita y se hace un adelgazamiento en unos segundos? – pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera responder, Molly prosiguió:  
- Tú no necesitas de esas absurdas dietas, seguramente ese muchacho que tienes por novio te está obligando a que comas vegetales ¿no es así? Y por eso no te alimentas bien – tras decir aquel comentario los ojos de la joven Weasley se humedecieron al instante, y una fugaz lagrima recorrió su cálida mejilla. Nadie de los presentes se dio cuenta de aquel gesto tan improviso, nadie, a excepción de un joven con profundos ojos azules que miraba severo el rostro de su hermana.  
- ¡Esta bien, ya desayuno! – exclamó con desesperación luego de que su madre tocara el tema de las niñas anoréxicas.

Luego de que sus padres se fueran a trabajar, pues Molly se encontraba en el Ministerio ayudando a Arthur con sus comunes redadas, Ron y Ginny se quedaron solos en la Madriguera. Aquel espacio la pelirroja lo aprovecho para limpiar cada rincón de su cálida casa, pues mantenerse ocupada la obligaba a no pensar más haya que en el trapero y la escoba.

Pero Ronald, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba leyendo el Profeta, la miraba de una manera extraña, pues necesitaba una explicación sobre aquel comportamiento de hacía unas horas.

- ¡Ginny! – la llamó desde el sofá dejando el diario a un lado. La muchacha suspiró con aplomó y cruzándose de brazos lo miró desde las escaleras.  
- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con fastidio trayendo el trapeador con ayuda de su varita.  
- Necesito hablar contigo – le comentó su hermano con los brazos cruzados y una expresión sería.

- ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? Hablamos luego.  
- Es sobre Neville – tras aquel nombre su semblante cambio a un blanco pálido, y el sudor se apodero de sus manos.  
- ¿Qué…qué pasa con él? – la pregunta fatídica de la pelirroja provoco la risa irónica de un ojiazul.  
- ¿El sabe que estas aquí? Porque seguramente debe estar muy preocupado – Ginny asintió con torpeza y carraspeando con molestia miro severa a su interlocutor.  
- Ronald, si no te importa estoy haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, y te agradecería mucho que dejaras el interrogatorio para después – pero aquella severidad y aquella altivez no desconcentro ni por un segundo al joven Weasley de su labor.  
- Yo te conozco muy bien Ginny, aunque no lo parezca – la afirmación de su hermano provoco que un escalofrió un poco inusual recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero aún así adopto una expresión seria y confundida.  
- Me…me alegro mucho que me conozcas tan bien, Ron, pero no veo la relación de esto con Ne-Neville – tras aquel tartamudeo de último minuto la sonrisa del joven Weasley se ensancho de forma tal que a Ginny le preocupo aquello.  
- Ginny, sé muy bien que cuando te fuiste a vivir con Neville prometiste jamás volver a la Madriguera, pues te querías independizar como lo hizo el resto de tus hermanos, incluyéndome.  
- ¿Y?  
- Y pues es muy extraño volverte a ver por estos lares, ya que si mal no recuerdo discutías, (y creo que aún lo haces) con mi madre sobre la forma en cómo te trata. Tú discutes porque ya no eres una niña, y mi madre porque todavía lo eres, ¿Y entonces porque estás aquí aguantando los sermones de ella si prometiste jamás volver a oírlos? – la pelirroja levantó el entrecejo, una vez más se sorprendía de las cualidades escondidas de su joven hermano.  
- Pues…lo mismo te pregunto a ti… ¿Qué haces acá?  
- Con una pregunta retórica no vas a evadir mi interrogatorio – le aseguró el muchacho con expresión seria – Ahora si Ginny, dime ¿porqué estas aquí? ¿Discutiste con Neville? ¿Algo anda mal? ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¡No es nada! – Le ratifico su hermana con exasperación – Solo que…quise venir a visitar a mi madre, es todo – Ronald levantó el entrecejo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.  
- Te creería su tuviéramos todavía diecisiete – dijo con severidad – Pero como ya los dos somos gente adulta con actitudes maduras, me vas a comentar que sucedió ¿verdad? – tras aquella mirada tan penetrante y severa, no tuvo más remedio que soltar el trapero e ir a sentarse junto a Ron.

ºººººººººº

Sus manos recorrieron el casi desnudo cuerpo de la castaña, provocando en ella un escalofrió excitante. Cuando llegaron a la parte de sus pantis, Hermione lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – la pregunta del moreno sonó potente en aquella cálida habitación del hotel, provocando que Hermione cerrara por un instante los ojos.  
- Nada – aseguró la muchacha mordiéndose el labio – Es solo que…no, olvídalo – y suspirando se dejo llevar por aquella sensación tan embriágate que se sentía cuando te desprendes de las telas.

Regresando por el camino que había marcado con sus manos, llego hasta su cuello. Llenándolo con cálidos besos, bajo hasta la parte de su sostén y miro sus senos con suma embriagues. Mordiéndose el labio con un poco de ansiedad comenzó a zafarla de aquella incomoda prenda que se interponía entre su piel y la de ella. Cuando sus senos estuvieron al descubierto, una alegría lo invadió por dentro como quien alcanza la gloria infinita. Agarrándolos entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, procurando quizás no lastimarlos, la besó con tal dulzura y pasión que en Hermione provoco una risita curiosa.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – la pregunta del moreno vino acompañada con una cara de angustia y temor que Hermione le provocó ternura.  
- No es nada – le afirmó en un susurro – Es solo que…es lindo como me tratas.  
- Solo deseo que este día sea un día que nunca olvides – le dijo al oído con una sonrisa en los labios.

ºººººººººººº

Después de beber un poco de agua de la llave y lavarse la cara, suspiro con aplomo.  
La única persona que le podría dar alguna idea sobre donde podría estar Ginny, era Hermione, así que con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban cerró los ojos para aparecerse cerca de la calle de su vieja compañera.

Nunca pensó que tocar el timbre de una casa muggle fuera fastidioso como estresante, aquel din-dun resonaba en su cabeza como potentes martillazos y maldijo a lo bajo el día en que su amiga había sido concebida como hija de muggles.  
- Hola Neville – la voz de Luna provoco que el carirredondo pegar un respingo a causa de la sorpresa. A pesar de que su rostro ya se encontraba en mejor estado, causo el entrecejo de la rubia.  
- ¿Qué haces acá?  
- Ehhh – balbuceó, pues no estaba muy seguro si comentarle lo de Ginny o no – Vengo…vengo buscando a Hermione, ¿Sabes dónde está? – la ex Ravenclaw chasqueó la lengua y soltando una risita de complicidad suspiro.

- Esta con Harry – le comentó luego de la cara de desconcierto que el carirredondo colocó – Salieron ayer, y al parecer no han vuelto – Neville levantó el ceño.  
- Están… ¿juntos? – La rubia asintió - ¿Y eso?  
- No sé, Harry la invito. ¿Pero para que querías a Hermione? Sí quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

Neville se quedo callado, y desviando su vista hacia el suelo se mordió el labio.  
- Es que…desde…desde ayer no veo a Ginny y pues…pensé que tal vez Hermione me daría una idea de donde podría estar.  
Luna se quedo callada - ¿Ginny no durmió en casa? – Neville asintió un poco aturdido.  
- Es extraño.  
- Si lo sé, y por eso necesitaba a Hermione, pensé que tal vez podría darme una idea del paradero de Ginny. La rubia se mordió el labio y cruzándose de brazos opto una expresión reflexiva.  
- Podrías buscarla en la Madriguera – aquella idea le llego de improviso como si un ángel la hubiese iluminado – De pronto está ahí – pero Neville negó incrédulo.  
- Ginny prometió nunca volver haya, además, hace meses discutió con Molly y pues…  
- ¿Y? pudo cambiar de parecer ¿no crees? – el carirredondo se quedo callado, meditando lo que su amiga le había dicho.

No era mala idea eso de buscarla en la Madriguera, ¿pero y si no estaba? ¿Qué le diría a Molly cuando la fuese a buscar sabiendo que debería estar con él en su casa? Negó con terquedad.  
- No, yo no pudo aparecerme haya como si nada. ¿Y si Molly me pregunta que pasó? ¿Qué le digo? – Luna chasqueó la lengua, un poco incomoda.  
- Pues sé sincero. Coméntale que Ginny no durmió en casa y que estas muy preocupado por ella. Igual, tú no fuiste el responsable de su desaparición ¿o sí? – Logbottom negó con franqueza.  
- ¡Claro que no! – Espetó con indignación – Lo único que he hecho desde que me fui a vivir con Ginny es amarla y protegerla. ¿Crees que yo le haría daño?  
- Por supuesto que no – le aseguro la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa – Sé que tú amas a Ginny, y serías incapaz de hacerle daño. Sí ella se fue pues…sus razones deben tener, ¿no?  
- ¿Pero cuáles? ¿Qué sería tan grave como para irse de la casa? – Lovegood negó y suspirando, dijo:  
- Ve a la Madriguera, para cerciorarte de que no se encuentra ahí, y si Molly te dice algo pues tú le comentas lo que me dijiste; igual no debes temer, ¿o sí? – Neville asintió y dándole un abrazo le agradeció por su ayuda.  
- Y hablando de otras cosas – dijo, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su vieja amiga - ¿Has sabido algo de Ron? – el semblante de la rubia cambio con estrépito, provocando que las tripas de Neville se retorcieran algo incomodas.  
- No – asintió luego de unos minutos en silencio – Y bueno…dudo mucho que aparezca, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he tenido noticias de él.

- Pero las esperanzas es lo último que se pierde – le recordó su compañero con unas palmaditas en el hombro - Ron puede ser un cabeza hueca, pero te ama y ama a Dulce, y estoy seguro de que no sería lo demasiado tonto como para dejarlas – Luna le sonrió, a veces se sorprendía lo bueno que era Neville para subirle los ánimos.  
- Gracias, Nev - y con un beso en la mejilla le deseo buena suerte.

ººººººººº

El silencio que se torno entre los dos hermanos era tan incomodo que Ginny creyó que en cualquier momento se los iba a tragar aquel jocoso torrente.  
Después de las insistencias de Ronald para soltarle la razón por la que había ido a la Madriguera, Ginny no tuvo más remedio que comentar (con gran vergüenza) la razón por la que no soportaba ver a Neville y lo basura que se sentía por dentro.  
Ron estaba mirando fijamente hacia algún extremo de la cocina, y la pelirroja no sabía con exactitud si aquella expresión reflejaba decepción, angustia o ira.  
- ¿Ron? – lo llamo luego de varios minutos. Su voz sonaba delgada y temía que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo se levantara del sofá y le gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que por todos esos días ella había pensado. Pero parte de cualquier cosa Ron la observo con ojos tan afectivos que Ginny pensó que era un sueño.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó su hermana luego de ver como el puño del pecoso se tornaba blanco como la cal.  
- ¿Tu te encuentras bien? – la pregunta del pelirrojo desconcertó tanto a Ginebra que provoco su entrecejo fruncido.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Qué si tú te encuentras bien? ¡No puedo creer que ese hijo de perra te haya tocado! – la reacción improvisa de Ronald provoco en Ginny su exaltamiento y sorpresa, nunca pensó que su hermano estuviera de su lado.  
- Ron…yo pensé…  
- ¿Qué te reprocharía? – preguntó con vaguedad. Ginny asintió.  
- Claro que no Ginny. Si tu hubieras querido acostarte con Malfoy era otra cosa, pero él te obligo que es muy diferente. No puedo creer que ese hijo de perra te haya hecho eso, y es más cínico que lo vuelve a repetir. ¿Pero segura que estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿No te hirió, no te lastimo, estas bien?  
Ginny asintió, y con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que su débil cuerpo le permitía.  
- Gracias – le dijo al oído entre lloriqueos seseantes – Gracias por apoyarme….pensé que…que solo tendría tu rechazo por lo que paso.  
- ¿Mi rechazo? – Repitió incrédulo – Ginny, pero si eres mi hermana, lo último que haría sería juzgarte por algo que no se, y más si está involucrado la sabandija de Draco Malfoy…es que si lo tuviera entre mis manos te juro que…  
- No le vallas hacer nada – le pidió entre lagrimas luego de soltarlo – Te lo pido.

- ¿Pero porque?  
- Porque seguramente se la va a cargar con Neville, y eso es lo último que deseo.  
- ¿Y dejar que siga haciendo sus fechorías con otras mujeres? ¡Ginny, el está detrás de Hermione! ¿No crees que sería justo que le dieran su merecido? – la pelirroja negó con terquedad, típico de una Weasley.  
- No hagas nada Ron, yo veré como salgo de este embrollo, no quiero que te involucres – el pecoso asintió, no muy convencido de las palabras de su hermana. Luego miro hacia la puerta con desdén.  
- ¿Por qué no le dices a Neville lo que ocurrió?, seguro lo entenderá.  
- ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó la muchacha abriendo los ojos como platos – No pudo decirle nada, no sin antes hablar con Malfoy.  
- ¿Vas hablar con el después de todo lo te hizo?  
- Tengo que asegurarme de que me prometa que no le dirá nada a Neville. No pudo hablar con él sin antes hacerlo con Malfoy.  
- Pero tú sabes que él es un…  
- ¡Lo sé Ron! – Espetó la pelirroja un poco histérica – Pero déjame por primera vez resolver las cosas a mi modo. Yo ya no soy una niña y puedo salir de mis problemas sola.  
- Cuando se trata de Malfoy es mejor tener siempre una mano amiga - le recordó su joven hermano con una severa mirada. Ginny asintió.  
- Lo sé – repitió cancina – Pero quiero resolver esto a mi manera. ¿Me prometes que no vas a interferir? – con un resoplido de enojo, asintió contra su voluntad.

Ginny le agradeció en silencio su comprensión, y después le hizo prometer no decirle nada a nadie.  
- ¿Ni a mamá?  
- A nadie – le ratifico con firmeza. Ron asintió y maldijo por dentro su valor de lealtad.

En la mansión Malfoy siempre era de noche a pesar de que los fervientes rayos de luz alumbraran placidos a las afueras de Londres. Como había aprendido de sus padres, era mejor estar en la oscuridad donde podías hacer lo que se te plazca, que a la luz del día bajo los ojos curiosos de estúpidos transeúntes.

Desde la vez en que fue a ver a Hermione para poder salir con ella y remediar su estúpido error, las palabras "Voy a salir a con Harry" se quedaron retumbando en sus tímpanos como pelotas de pin-pon.  
No podía creer que después de todo lo que había hecho para que todo recuerdo que tuviera el nombre de Harry se borrara de la mente de aquella castaña que lo embriagaba tanto, se derrumbara con una estúpida cita.  
El no había faltado a su trabajo por una semana para que un inoportuno moreno se interpusiera entre el amor de su vida y su feliz victoria, y tampoco había arriesgado la vida de tanta gente en aquella estúpida conmoción como para que de un momento a otro volvieran a ser los mejores amigos de siempre.  
- Esto no pude ser en vano – dijo entre dientes con una copa de Martini en una mano y un extraño artefacto en la otra – Hermione tiene que ser mía, y si no es mía no es de nadie.

Flash back

_Tenía que hacer algo para separar a Hermione de ese tonto Potter, no podía permitir que su relación se consolidara después de aquel tonto accidente._

_Ahora que tenia a Hermione inconsciente y veía las ganas de Harry de perdonarla por lo que hubiese hecho en su pasado, tenía que entrar en acción el estupendo plan que se había ingeniado desde el mes en que había visto a Potter en la casa de la castaña.  
Día con día visitaba a la castaña por la noche para velar por sus sueños y descubrir la forma más certera de hacer realidad su plan. Él había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor sería hacerlo de noche, cuando sus sueños podían ser perfectamente suyos, pero ahora que la veía sobre aquella cama, inconsciente y flácida como estaba, se encontraba remotamente seguro de que había llegado el momento de utilizar su perfecto plan:_

_Luego de haber prometido a Hermione que no le diría a nadie que Harry Potter se encontraba vivo, había viajado al antiguo continente para encontrar algo que lo pudiese ayudar para desaparecer a Potter de su vida y la de Hermione para siempre.  
A pesar de los años que había pasado, su amistad con convictos del lado oscuro seguía intacta, y agradecía a su padre por haberlo asociado con tan estupenda gente.  
- ¡Draco! – la voz de Jimmy Swan sonó tan alegre y jocosa para su gusto que tuvo que fingir una enorme sonrisa.  
- Jimmy, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
- Pues bien, aquí fingiendo ser quien no soy para que las autoridades no den con mi paradero. ¿Pero cómo es que tú puedes caminar por las calles con tu nombre de pila sin que te atrapen? – Malfoy sonrió.  
- Estos son los beneficios de dar cierta información al Ministerio sobre tus compañeros – Swan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Draco, Draco, Draco, me sorprende como ofreces el pellejo de los demás por el tuyo, espero que este no sea mi caso ¿o no? – Malfoy negó.  
- No, ya la libertad que necesitaba la tengo, tu puedes seguir tranquilo – le aseguro con franqueza._

_Jimmy, de fornido cuerpo, ojos espectacularmente dorados y labios tan blancos como la nieve, sonrió.  
- Te invito a tomarnos unas copas por nuestro encuentro – le propuso el ojidorado extendiéndole la mano. Malfoy la miro con recelo y asintiendo se dirigieron a un bar que se encontraba en el interior de un barrio de Shanghái.  
- Me sorprende que vivas en medio de esto – le comentó el platinado mirando con repugnancia el Púb. – Te admiro. Jimmy sonrió.  
- Gracias, esto ya se te vuelve normal cuando te acostumbras. Además, puedes tener mucha diversión cuando tú desees – y miro de reojo a un grupillo de orientales que se encontraban sentadas en una mesa esquinera. Malfoy torció los labios y bebió un largo trago de su margarita._

_- ¿No me digas que eres gay? – le preguntó el pelicastaño en una sonora carcajada. Malfoy se le unió a su sentido del humor.  
- Claro que no, solo que yo estoy acostumbrado a chicas más finas. No puedes comprar a las inglesas con esto – y lanzándoles una mirada de asco a las jóvenes orientales, prosiguió - Yo no vine para tener diversión barata, vine porque necesito de tu ayuda.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿Todavía eres amigo de ese fracasado Vudú? – Swan asintió.  
- Sí, ¿porque?  
- Porque necesito que él me haga un pequeño favor – le comentó el platinado sirviéndose otro margarita – Y lo necesito para esta semana.  
- ¿Y como que favor sería?  
- Quiero desaparecer a una persona de los recuerdos de alguien, ¿se puede, verdad?  
- Si se puede controlar con un simple Imperio a la gente, borrar los recuerdos será pan comido – y vertiendo más de un licor amarillo en su copa, la alzo - ¡Por un buen reencuentro!  
- ¡Por la destrucción de Harry Potter!_

_Luego de que el señor Terrys le ofreciera el único artefacto que tenía para lo que el joven Slytherin pedía, regresó a Londres con la esperanza de poder utilizarlo pronto.  
Pero luego llego ese estúpido accidente cuando el tonto de Potter había lastimado a Hermione en un arranque de celos, y después la estupenda idea de utilizar el artefacto en su momento más crítico._

_Claro que deseaba que Hermione se recuperara pronto, pero tenía que hacer algo para sacar de su cabeza al tonto de Potter, no podía permitir que transcurriera un día más con ese tonto deseando que Hermione despertara para decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que la perdonaba por todo lo que había hecho antes.  
Así que ese día, cuando los sanadores les comentaron a los amigos de Granger que esta se encontraba en un estado crítico, aprovecho el momento para poner en marcha su plan.  
Todo iba bien cuando entro al cuarto y vio su cuerpo tendido sobre la camilla, tan linda y estupenda como siempre. A pesar de que estuviera inconsciente su rostro revelaba una belleza encantadora, única, exquisita. _

_Sacando una especie de talismán del bolsillo de su túnica lo colocó sobre el pecho de la mujer y comenzó a decir al pie de la letra el encantamiento que el viejo Terrys le había dicho.  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la puerta se abrió y escucho incomodo como la voz de Potter decía su apellido con su peculiar voz.  
Luego de comentarle que no estaba haciendo nada con Hermione, salió de la habitación, no muy convencido de que estuviera todo listo, por lo cual decidió ir a visitarla a la noche siguiente._

fin del flash back

Por supuesto que su plan había salido a pedir de boca, pues cuando Hermione había despertado al único que no recordaba era a Harry, y los sanadores aseguraban que había sido por la conmoción del accidente.  
Si Potter o alguno de sus estúpidos amigos sospechaban de él, pues podía fácilmente involucrar a la crédula de Chang, la cual había sido su cómplice no solo en aquella artimaña si no también en la colisión del hotel.

No podía negar que le dolería mucho verla en Azkaban, pues era muy buena amante, pero haría todo (hasta acabar con la vida de las personas que se interpusieran en su camino si era necesario) con tal de tener a Hermione a su lado.  
Igual, una más una menos ¿Qué diferencia había? ¡Si todo fuera por tener a su Hermione con él para siempre!

º º º º º º º º

Su lengua recorrió el contorno de sus senos con tal exquisitez que Potter se sorprendió del sabor que tenían. En aquellos momentos olvido por unos instantes todas las dificultades que se tornaban a su alrededor, y saboreando cada centímetro de aquel exquisito cuerpo, recorrió su abdomen y luego se detuvo.  
La miro fijamente a los ojos para quitarle unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño que se habían pegado contra su frente a causa del sudor, y mordiéndose los labios le dijo con la boca seca:  
- Te amo – Hermione no respondió a aquellas palabras, solo se limito a sonreírle, y como si aquello fuera el aviso que tanto esperaba, siguió con su recorrido.

Cuando la embistió con tal amor y pasión que nunca pensó poseer, la agarró por la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo, pues no quería que se fuera de su lado nunca.  
Con cada movimiento Hermione enterraba más y más sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, provocando de besen cuando que sus gemidos se mezclaran con sus gritos.  
Agacho su cabeza y hundió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, apretando los labios para no soltar más gemidos de los deseados. No podía creer que estuviese experimentando tanta fogosidad en un solo segundo, pues su momento de éxtasis estaba a punto de llegar. Cuando Harry la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo tuvo que apretar sus puños para poseer su autocontrol, y suspirando entre cortado levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.  
- Te amo – le dijo en un momento de desenfreno. Harry sonrió y dándole un beso en los labios ahogaron juntos la mayor ofrenda de éxtasis que la madre naturaleza les pudo brindar.

Los jadeos y gemidos habían culminado luego de unas cuantas horas, pues había sido tanto el éxtasis que no lo supieron controlar. Cayeron en el colchón con la boca seca y los ojos tan abiertos como platos.  
Hermione se refugió entre los varoniles brazos de su pareja, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por aquel embriagante olor a hierbabuena.  
Harry sonrió cuando sintió el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, y agarrando las sabanas blancas, la arropo con ellas. Acariciándole la mejilla la miro con dulzura.  
- No sabes cuánto te amo – le dijo en un susurro luego de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.  
Hermione sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
- Yo también te amo – y tendiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo, se quedo dormida…

ººººººººº

Si quería ir a la casa de sus suegros primero tenía que cambiar aquel aspecto de delincuente ebrio que tenía, y después armase de valor para dar explicaciones a Molly si Ginny no se encontraba en la Madriguera.  
Así que alistando la mejor vestimenta que su armario le proporcionaba, entro al baño y dejándose llevar por aquella corriente de agua fría, dejo por un momento el mundo real.

ºººººººººº

Le irritaba no saber nada de Hermione, y le frustraba pensar que cosas estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos con el imbécil de Potter. Tenía que recargar toda su ira en algún lado y aquellos momentos se le vino a su mente aquella mujer de cabellera roja y ojos marrones brillantes. Recordó con repugnancia como lo rechazo con elegancia t apretando la copa con todas sus fuerzas millones de esquirlas salieron volando en todas direcciones.  
Sí, había llegado el momento de vengarse de la joven Weasley.

Neville salió del baño luego de varios minutos, se vistió y mientras se peinaba vislumbro como una lechuza parda revoloteaba impaciente a las afueras de la ventana. Con curiosidad abrió el ventanal y la dejo pasar.  
¿Quién eres? – le preguntó curioso viendo que traía una carta amarrada en las patas, y como si aquello fuera algún aviso desamarro el pergamino y le dio las gracias al animal.

La pequeña lechuza ululu y levantando sus alas desapareció por donde había venido.  
- Seguro es de Ginny – dijo sin pensarlo, y desdoblando el pergamino comenzó a leer:

_Querido Neville_

_Esta relación no tiene sentido, sin sexo estar juntos se vuelve muy monótono.  
No pienso pasar toda mi vida como una virgen viviendo al lado de un imbécil que ni si quiera sabe embestir a una mujer, ni si quiera sabe lo que es el momento del éxtasis.  
Todas mis amigas ya tienen hijos o si quiera han tenido alguna experiencia sexual, pero a mis veintiún años de vida, ni si quiera sé lo que es levantarse al día siguiente después de una noche de placer.  
Pero bueno, todo aquello cambio desde esa noche.  
Aunque no lo creas encontré a un hombre que si sabe tratarme, a un hombre que descubrió en una sola noche los puntos que me hacen vibrar, a un hombre que en una noche hizo lo que tú NUNCA has hecho en todos estos años de relación._

_Perdóname si mis palabras te ofenden, pero yo solo hablo con la verdad, tú no eres nadie comparado con aquel hombre que esa noche me hizo mujer; con aquel hombre que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus espectaculares manos; aquel hombre que con sus besos me hacían vibrar mis partes más profundas….aquel hombre nunca lo podrás superar Neville, porque tú, pobre vegetariano de pacotilla, no le llegas ni a los talones.  
Con él aprendí en una noche lo que es el éxtasis, cosa que NUNCA lo supe estando contigo.  
Por lo cual ya me canse de todo esto, me canse de ser una mojigata al lado tuyo, yo ya no soy una niña, ahora soy toda una mujer, y debo comportarme como tal._

_Sí al recibir esta carta ya me abre ido o pretendo macharme, espero que no te enojes, pues piensa que me voy con alguien mucho mejor que tú en la cama. Y si te queda alguna duda de quién será este hombre, si no has podido leer entre líneas, te dejo solo una pista:_

_Es una espectacular serpiente entre mis piernas._

_Te quiere, con amor_

_Ginny._

_PD: Y si te preguntas, también eres pésimo besando._

Al terminar de leer, sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto, ¿Ginny? ¿La misma Ginny, la niña en la que se enamoro estando jóvenes? ¿La misma pequeña con la que se había dado su primer beso? ¿Esa niña inocente y tierna había escrito esa carta?  
No lo podía creer, es que no lo quería creer, ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny, su Ginny hubiera preferido a…? ¡No, eso era imposible! No podía ser cierto, esto…tenía que ser una broma.

Miro de nuevo la carta con la esperanza de que fuese una broma, que aquellas palabras se transformaran y dijeran: Te amo, es mentira. Pero por más que deseara que todo aquello no fuera cierto, cada vez más se daba a la idea de que lo era.  
Con la garganta seca agarró su chaqueta y cerró los ojos, tenía que tener una explicación de la misma boca de Ginebra.

ºººººººººººº

Luego de que Ron le hiciese prometer que todo iba a estar bien y que de su boca no iba a salir nada, Ginny se quedo sola, pues está le había aconsejado al pelirrojo ir hablar con Luna, después de todo seguía siendo su esposa y no podía darse el lujo de perderla.  
Cuando el pecoso asintió y desapareció en medio de la sala, la joven de cabellera de fuego siguió con los quehaceres que había dejado a medio terminar a causa de la charla con su hermano.

No podía creer que este la hubiese apoyado, y ella que pensaba que la iba a juzgar por su error o algo por el estilo, sinceramente día con día se sorprendía de lo maravilloso que podía ser Ronald. Justo cuando se encontraba limpiando las tapas de la estufa mágica de su madre, tocaron a la puerta con tal estrépito que Ginny se sobresalto.  
- ¡Ya voy! – Exclamó algo exasperada yendo hacia la entrada - ¿Qué ocu…? ¡Neville! – el rostro desconcertado y que exigía una explicación de Neville Logbottom apareció en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.  
- Hola, Ginebra.

La tensión reinaba entre los jóvenes una vez Neville había entrado en la Madriguera para hablar con Ginny. Esta se encontraba tan desconcertada por su inesperada aparición, que no tenía palabra alguna.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con timidez para romper el hielo.  
- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó alzando la mano donde sostenía la carta. Ginny enarco una ceja y agarrándola temblorosa, comenzó a leer.

Cuando termino movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a ella misma que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.  
- ¡Neville no es lo que piensas! – le aseguro con firmeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
- ¿Y que se supone que debo pensar? – Preguntó con sorna cruzado de brazos - ¿Qué me engañaste con la alimaña más baja de la historia? ¿Qué eres una cualquiera? – BLAF resonó crudo y claro en la cocina de la familia Weasley. Tras la bofetada el Gryffindor giro la cara automáticamente, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.  
- ¡NO ME INSULTES! – Le espetó con fiereza apretando con firmeza los nudillos - ¡No sabes lo que ocurrió! – tras aquel comentario Logbottom soltó una sonora carcajada, provocando que Ginny enarcara una ceja.  
- ¿Qué no sé lo que paso? – Preguntó incrédulo – Pero me lo imagino. Te fuiste acostar con Malfoy porque yo no te servía en la cama, tal cual me lo dices en la carta, ¿verdad?  
- ¡Pero si esta no es mi letra! – Espetó a la defensiva señalando la caligrafía en la carta – Además yo nunca te escribiría esto.  
- ¿A no? ¿Entonces si no es tu letra, porque dice lo de la huida? Solo tú sabías que te irías con Malfoy, al menos que el te hubiera hecho el favor en escribirla.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando con todo su esfuerzo aclarar aquel malentendido.  
- Tú no entiendes Neville. No sucedió nada con Malfoy…iba a pasar pero…  
- Pero no sucedió nada porque te pudiste resistir a sus encantos – le completó su ex novio con la mayor seriedad posible – No sigas tonterías Ginny. Yo misma te vi enojada porque no teníamos una vida sexual activa, así que no me vengas con el cuento de que te resististe a Malfoy solo porque "me amas"  
- ¡Pero es cierto!  
- ¡¿Sabes lo que es cierto?! ¡Que tu eres una cualquiera, una zorra que se anda acostando con el primer hombre que se te atraviese!  
- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – Exclamó de grito en cuello con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas – Neville me tienes que escuchar, Malfoy me llevo a su casa pero estaba ebria, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…créeme por favor – pero la terquedad del joven Logbottom podía más que el amor que sentía por la pelirroja. Con los nudillos blancos como la cal, le lanzo la peor mirada cargada de veneno que sus ojos podían proyectar; y con una voz tosca y seca, le dijo:  
- Pensé que eras diferente, pero lo único que te importaba era tener sexo, nada más. Me equivoque contigo, y me arrepiento haber gastado tanto años de mi vida estando con una cualquiera, no eres nada más que una mujerzuela barata – y lanzándole una última mirada cargada de veneno, se dirigió hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas. Ginny lo siguió justo en el momento cuando abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia el jardín para desaparecer.  
- ¡NEVILLE! – gritó en un momento desesperado, pero lo último que pudo ver fue un destello de luz alumbrando el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba el joven Logbottom.

ººººººººº

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por las rendijas de una habitación en el hotel Reskind, alumbrando descaradamente el moreno rostro de un joven.  
Apretando los ojos giro sobre su cuerpo para abrazar a su pareja, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lado de la cama vacía.

Abrió los ojos con sorna, y colocándose las gafas miro a su alrededor: Hermione no se encontraba por ningún lado.  
- ¿Hermione? – la llamó en un susurro, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo el incomodo sonido de los Klarson pitando en las afueras de la capital Argentina. Desesperado se levantó de la cama, y colocándose el bóxer se dirigió hacia el teléfono para llamar a la recepción.  
- Hotel Reskind, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?  
- Señorita ¿me puede comentar si…si una mujer de cabello castaño abandono la habitación 605? – Preguntó con temor  
- Un momento, por favor – dijo la voz femenina al otro lado del auricular. En el tiempo en que la recepcionista empleaba para responder la pregunta del moreno, Potter se desesperaba cada vez más, pensando cosas que no debería estar pensando.  
"Seguramente fue a desayunar" pensó con desesperación mordiéndose el labio.  
- ¿Señor? – Hablo de nuevo la voz femenina luego de varios minutos en silencio - ¿Puede revisar si la llave se encuentra en el nochero? – girando sus ojos hacia la mesa de madera vio con horror como las llaves que les habían entregado la noche anterior, no estaban.  
- He…no, no están.  
- Entonces confirmado. Aquí hay unas llaves de la 605 que dejaron hace media hora, supongo que las dejo la persona que lo acompaño.

Se quedo estático tras escuchar aquellas palabras - Ah…muchas gracias – balbuceó el moreno colgando el auricular. Su garganta se torno seca y sintió como sus tripas se retorcían con impotencia.  
¿Hermione se había marchado? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? Un arranque de desconcierto lo invadió por dentro, preguntándose porque lo había hecho.  
Cuando se acerco de nuevo a la cama, cerciorándose quizás que no era un sueño, descubrió un pequeño papel blanco sobre la almohada de la castaña.  
La perfecta caligrafía de la joven vislumbro bajo los rayos de luz de la capital Argentina, y tragando saliva leyó la pequeña nota que había escrito:

**_Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida._**

**_Hermione._**

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana, y arrojando el papel por una esquina, se quedo en silencio.

**_ºººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Hola, hola!  
bueno, espero que les haya gustado el chap y no me maten x lo ultimo x favor!! jejeje esperen la actualizacion ps xd._**

**_Respondo de volon los dos rews..._**

**_Yuna Granger  
_**

_Hola Yuna.  
como estas?  
gracias x el rew nn me alegro mucho t este gustando tanto el fic.  
Mmm, espero k no me mates x el final d este ¬¬ jejej, lo hago sin animo de darte un infarto xD.  
Cdt muchito y nos lemos luego.  
bye bye!_

_**zoe love potter**  
_

_Holita!  
grax x el rew zoe, igual que el de potterfics, nn  
tranqui, yo tampoco me voy acostumbrar, mmmm, creop que ya se murio ¬¬ k raro!  
saluditos_

_bye!_

**_Ok, eso era todo..._**

**_saludos,_**

**_emma!_**


	34. Lying in your eyes

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de la rubia teniña y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**34**

**Lying in your eyes**

Flash Back

_16 de octubre de 2001_

_El reflejo de su rostro asustado le devolvió el gesto, y acomodándose un mechón de su rubia cabellera sonrió con timidez.  
Ella sabía que ese momento le llegaría tarde o temprano, que se encontraría parada frente a un enorme espejo viendo como le lucía el color blanco. También había fantaseado por muchos años con el hombre perfecto que la llevaría al altar, pero nunca creyó que ese día llegaría tan pronto, ni mucho menos que se iba a casar con él._

_Suspiró, y dejándose caer sobre una cómoda butaca, cerró sus ojos. Estaba segura de que toda la familia Weasley ya se encontraría en los amplios terrenos de la Madriguera, y seguramente Ron se estaba impacientando por su tardanza._

_Por supuesto que no se estaba echando para atrás, ni más faltaba, solo que en aquellos momentos le hubiera gustado tanto que su madre estuviese presente, pues era el mejor momento de su vida y quería compartirlo con ella.  
Por tanto años la había echado de menos, pues su padre había realizado un gran trabajo criándola y haciendo de padre y madre al mismo tiempo; pero ahora, en aquella etapa de su vida, necesitaba el abrazo de su madre, sus palabras alentadoras y su sonrisa armoniosa.  
Suspiro de nuevo, y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla hasta perderse entre el escote de su vestido._

_- ¡Luna, princesa! ¿Puedo entrar? – la voz de su futura suegra resonó en aquella habitación como Klarson de carros muggles, y con un respingo agarró su varita y abrió la puerta.  
- ¿Ya estas lista? ¡Mira que Ron está al borde de un ataque de nervios! - Luna asintió, y levantándose de la butaca comenzó acomodarse el vestido.  
- ¡Te ves hermosa! – el halago por parte de Molly provoco que los saltones ojos de su futura nuera se cristalizaran de inmediato – ¡Oh dios, no llores! Mira que te quitas el maquillaje – Luna asintió, y dejándose consentir por aquella pelirroja que desde el primer día de su encuentro la había tratado tan bien, sonrió.  
- Tu padre te envía esto – le comentó la pelirroja extendiéndole una pequeña caja negra – Me pido el favor de entregártelo, pues no quiere llorar antes de tiempo – la rubia arqueó las cejas y tomando la caja la abrió con parsimonia.  
- ¿Qué esto? – preguntó algo aturdida viendo un collar de oro con un hermoso diamante como piedra en el centro.  
- Perteneció a tu madre – le comentó la señora Weasley con el ojo aguado – Lo uso el día en que contrajo nupcias con tu padre – Luna se mordió el labio, y agarrando el collar entre sus manos lo miro atónica.  
No podía creer que aquella espectacular joya hubiese pertenecido a su madre, y que en aquellos momentos la tuviese consigo.  
- El señor Lovegood quiere que la uses en este día, pues tu madre deseaba eso si su bebé fuera niña – tras aquellas palabras las lagrimas en la joven rubia no se hicieron esperar, y arrodillándose en el suelo comenzó a llorar de emoción y alegría, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.  
- No llores – le suplicó Molly mordiéndose el labio inferior – Mira que te arruinaras el vestido – con una risita tonta, asintió, y levantándose del suelo se puso el collar.  
- Se te ve espectacular.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Sí, seguramente así fue como se le vio a tu madre el día de su boda – le aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Ahora salgamos antes de que a Ronald se le ocurra la grandiosa idea de venir a verte.  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, suspiró._

_Cuando su padre la recibió en la entrada de la gran pancarta que habían instalado en el jardín de la Madriguera, quedo anonadado por lo mucho que su hija se parecía a Sol, era como verla de nuevo.  
- ¡Luna, estas…te ves hermosa! – los ojos de su padre se cristalizaron al verla sonreír, y más aun cuando noto el collar que Sol había utilizado el día de su matrimonio.  
- Así que te lo pusiste – la rubia asintió.  
- Por supuesto, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener algo de mi madre conmigo este día, ¿o sí? – su padre asintió, y tendiéndole el brazo, la llevo hacia el altar._

_Y ahí se encontraba, tan apuesto y nervioso como lo había conocido en el vagón del tren hacia ya tanto tiempo. Con su traje de gala y su pelo al rojo vivo, le sonreía tímidamente un simpático Ronald a unos cuantos palmos del altar. Ella también le sonrió y cuando estuvieron a una cercanía oportuna, se miraron fijamente.  
- ¡Estas bellísima! – el tono en las palabras de Ron sorprendió tanto a Luna como a su padre, y agachando la cabeza, se ruborizo.  
- Tu también estas…estupendo.  
- Aquí te entrego el mayor tesoro que la vida me ha dado, Ronald Weasley – cuando el señor Lovegood hablo, tomo por sorpresa tanto a Luna como al aludido, provocando una cruzada de brazos por parte del padre.  
- La cuidare con mi vida si es necesario – el padre de Luna, que tenía los mismos ojos saltones que su hija, sonrió, aunque no de la manera como le hubiese gustado a Ron, pero el hecho fue que había sonreído, cosa que alegró mucho a la novia.  
- Sigo sin caerle muy bien a tu padre, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el joven pecoso a su novia una vez se dirigían al altar. Luna sonrió.  
- No es eso, solo que…bueno, está un poco celoso porque me apartaste de él, es todo.  
- ¿Y no hará nada para impedir la boda?  
- Que lo intente y vera – Ron asintió, a veces se sorprendía por el carácter que su futura esposa tenía._

_- Estamos aquí reunidos…- la perorata que el padre invitado a la boda de los jóvenes comenzó a dar, empezó aburrir un poco a la chica, por lo cual comenzó a jugar con uno de sus bucles para distraerse un poco.  
- Luna – la llamó entre dientes un avergonzado pelirrojo – No hagas eso.  
- ¿Por qué? – la pregunta inocente de su novia provoco que Ginny soltara una risita no tan disimulada, y Ron se puso rojo como su cabello.  
- Porque todos nos ven.  
- ¿Y? me estoy aburriendo, tengo que hacer algo para no dormirme – el comentario de su esposa causo que las orejas del aludido se pusieran rojas como un tomate, y miro a su padre.  
- Tu padres nos está viendo mal – le comentó con disimulo acercándosele al oído.  
- ¡Ah! – exclamó exasperada, y levantándose del asiento en el que se tenían que hacer los novios, interrumpió al padre.  
- Padre, perdón que lo distraiga de su tan atrayente discurso, pero me estoy aburriendo un poco con su perorata… ¿no podía adelantarse a la parte en el que casas a los novios? – tanto los ojos del padre como los de Ron se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo insolente que su novia se había vuelto.  
- ¡Luna! – la volvió a llamar entre dientes, pero esta seguía de pie y mirando fijamente al sacerdote.  
- Eh – balbuceó el padre, viendo con sorpresa a la novia – Bueno…yo…es la primera vez que me piden esto – confesó - Así que…está bien…Ronald, ¿puedes ponerte en pie? – el pelirrojo albo abochornado, asintió.  
- Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿aceptas a Luna Lovegood como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, cuidarla en todo momento y en todo lugar, y apoyarla en las adversidades? – con la boca seca pero muy seguro de lo que iba a responder, dijo:  
- Acepto.  
- Y tu Luna Lovegood, ¿aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu esposo, prometes amarlo, respetarlo…  
- ¡Sí, acepto! – exclamó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Los presentes se rieron, incluidos el padre.  
- Amor, deja que termine – le suplicó su esposo entre dientes.  
- ¡De acuerdo! Prosiga.  
- … ¿Cuidarlo en todo momento y en todo lugar, y apoyarlo en las adversidades?  
- Si, acepto.  
- Bajo el poder que me otorga Merlín, bajo los ojos del dios muggle y todos los aquí presentes, los declaro ¡Marido y mujer! Puede besar a la novia, señor Weasley._

_Y aquel día, a pesar de todo, había sido el mejor de su vida…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Aquel recuerdo azotó su mente con torpeza, era como si la vida se empecinara a recalcarle el gran error que había cometido al casarse con Ronald, y lo cobarde que había sido al haberse alejado de ella.  
Miro a su alrededor, para ver que cosas podía hacer y así permanecer con la mente ocupada para pensamiento referentes a Ron, pues el día de hoy se cumplía un mes desde su desaparición.

Cada día la palabra "cobarde" se asomaba en su mente como latigazos de fuego, y una incómoda vocecilla le murmuraba al oído todas las noches: "El no va a volver, nunca regresara" provocando que se desvelara todos los días.  
Se dejó caer en unos de los escalones que conducían al vestíbulo, y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que recordaba a su esposo.

_"El no va a volver, nunca regresara"_

Sus zapatos de charol amortiguaban el incomodo sonido que producía el agua sobre el pastizal seco bajo sus pies, y la gruesa gabardina lo cubría del viento frío que emanaba la temporada de primavera.  
Al ver la fachada de aquella casa recordó como hace un mes había desaparecido de ella sin decirle adiós a su querida esposa, y sin dar un último beso a su pequeña hija.  
Una gruesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y limpiándola con el dorso de su gabardina, caminó hacia la entrada.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cuando varios pensamientos invadieron su mente: ¿Y si Luna ya no lo quería ver? ¿Si había regresado a Polonia? O pero aún ¿Si su suegro le había rebatado a su hija y a su esposa? ¿Si se las había llevado lejos? ¡¿Qué iba hacer si lo alejaban de sus princesas?! ¿Cómo iba a vivir?  
- Deja de pensar estupideces – se reprendió a lo bajo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Todo estará bien, ya verás – e inhalando profundamente, llamó a la puerta.

**oOoOoOo**

Nunca se imagino que regresar el profeta después de varios meses de descanso iba a ser tan incomodo, y mucho menos el ambiente iba a estar tan pesado.

Había llegado a su oficina tres horas antes de lo habitual, y había comenzado con su reporte de la nueva temporada de Quidditch con tal empeño, como quien lograse un logro excepcional. Por supuesto que aquella actitud había sido prevista por la mayoría de los empleados del profeta y más por su secretaria, Evelyn.  
- ¿Seguro estas bien? – le preguntó como por enésima vez entrando a su abarrotada oficina llena de papeles y memorándum por todas partes.  
Hermione asintió – Sí, solo que quiero terminar este reporte lo más rápido posible.  
- ¿Pero no crees que sería mucho mejor que comenzaras mañana? Acuérdate que fuiste seleccionada para seguir de cerca los pasos de los Chudley Cannons, y mañana comienza su entrenamiento – al escuchar aquel nombre se detuvo en seco y dejó caer la pluma al suelo.  
- ¿Hermione? – la voz de su amiga comenzó a sonar lejana y hasta hastiosa cuando caricias y gemidos candentes invadieron sus recuerdos.

_"Cuando Harry la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo tuvo que apretar sus puños para poseer su autocontrol, y suspirando entre cortada levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.  
- Te amo – le dijo en un momento de desenfreno. Harry sonrió, y dándole un beso en los labios ahogaron juntos la mayor ofrenda de éxtasis que la madre naturaleza les pudo brindar"_

- ¿Hermione?

_"Hermione se refugió entre los varoniles brazos de su pareja, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por aquel embriagante olor a hierbabuena"_

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Malditos recuerdos! – exclamó desesperada asustando a una cohibida Evelyn.  
- ¿Estas…bien? – preguntó con un poco de angustia viendo como los colores de su amiga cambian drásticamente.  
- Sí – mintió la castaña y mordiéndose el labio inferior se desplomó sobre el sofá.  
- Estas pálida – le comentó su amiga escudriñándola con aprensión – Es mejor que descanses, mañana terminas el reportaje, igual no saldrá hasta el final de temporada.  
Pero haciendo honra a su peculiar terquedad, se levantó del sofá y volvió a sus escritos.  
- Estoy bien, Evelyn – le aseguró su castaña amiga con la vista fija en el pergamino – Fueron solo ataques del estrés, es todo – y con una sonrisa poco convencional, Evelyn salió de la oficina.

Antes de que aquel papel tocara el suelo, Potter ya había alcanzado el traslador y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas entre un torbellino de sonidos y colores.  
Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme, el aíre frío del mediodía de un lunes invadió sus pulmones como un fuerte antídoto para el dolor de pecho que sentía en aquellos momentos.  
Aun, las palabras escritas del mismo puño de Hermione seguían latentes en sus recuerdos:

_Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida._

_Hermione._

No podía creer que después de todo lo que habían vivido aquella noche, Hermione tenía el descaro de dejarlo solo, de irse así como así luego de que se dijeran a gritos que se amaban. A veces no entendía lo cerrada que podía ser su "amiga" para algunas situaciones.

Tenía que hablar con ella, ella tenía que aclararle la razón de su huida, y la manera como lo había dejado solo y aturdido. No podía dejarlo solo una vez más, es que no lo soportaría. Haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo impregnándose con el suyo una vez más, fue como si hubiese alcanzado el cielo con las manos, y tener tan cerca el paraíso y dejarlo volar como pájaro a su libre albedrio,  
¡No lo iba a permitir!

_ºººººººººººº_

Una vez más, el joven Logbottom probaba que el que hubiese dicho que el alcohol curaba las heridas, era un maldito mentiroso, pues lo único que había conseguido en las dos horas y media que se encontraba en aquel bar, era recordar con despecho los momentos felices junto a su Ginebra.  
Recordó la vez en que está le había dicho sí a su propuesta de irse a vivir juntos, también recordó su primer beso y como se sintió en las nubes cuando Ginny le dijo que lo amaba.  
Pero en aquel momento todos esos recuerdos de tardes hermosas y días eternos, se habían extinguido como el fuego, como las cenizas que se las llevan el viento y nunca más regresan.  
Era como si esos hermosos recuerdos nunca hubiesen existido, como si Ginny no hubiese nacido y nunca la hubiese conocido. Maldijo a lo bajo el día en que la conoció, y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla apoyado cuando está se encontraba en un momento de depresión.  
- ¡Las mujeres son unas zorras! ¿Sabía? – le comentó con los ojos desorbitados al cantinero del bar, el cual bufó con exasperación – Primero te dicen…hip…que te aman con todo su…hip…ser, y luego si…hip…no les das lo que ellas…hip…quieren…se van con…hip…otro…son como unas flores hermosas que luego…hip…sacan su veneno en el momento menos…hip…esperado.  
- ¿Desea otro ron? – le ofreció el hombre de aspecto hostil y barbilla negra. Neville asintió.  
- ¡Que sean 4…hoy…hip…me declaro soltero ofici…hip…oficialmente! – el hombre asintió, y murmurando algo a lo bajo, se retiro de la barra.

En aquellos momentos un hombre de más o menos la edad del carirredondo, se sentó a su lado. Pido un whisky en las rocas y luego lo observó con aprensión.  
- ¿Despacho, amigo? – preguntó con un tono muy peculiar. Neville asintió sin si quiera levantar la cabeza.  
- ¿Y se puede saber porque, o por quien?  
- Por…hip…una maldita zorra que…hip…se acostó con un hijo de puta que…hip…le dio lo que…hip…yo no le pude dar…hip.  
- Ah – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el cantinero le entregase su pedido.  
- ¿Quiere algo de beber? Yo invito – Neville negó.  
- No…hip…ya…hip…estoy bebiendo ron - el hombre de elegante postura y peculiar asentó, sonrió.  
- El ron solo lo beben los perdedores – le aseguró el hombre bebiendo un largo sorbo de su whisky – Cantinero, tráele a este humilde joven tres whiskys, para que sepa lo que es calidad – el hombre de barbilla negra, asintió un poco aludido, al parecer el joven que había llegado le producía miedo.  
- ¿Y usted…hip…porque…hip…vino a beber?  
- Bueno, yo bebo por todo – confesó con franqueza – Pero hoy bebo por algo muy peculiar.  
- ¿Así? ¿Y que…hip...es? –la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre de elegante traje se ensancho tras la pregunta del carirredondo.  
- Bueno, celebro por la noche de pasión que pasé con tu novia, Logbottom.

**OoOoOoO**

Tardo varios minutos en abrir la puerta, pues pensaba que podría ser su padre, ya que lo último que quería era un regaño de su parte si la veía llorar.  
- Un momento – hablo con exasperación cuando el timbre resonó en toda la casa.  
_"Espero que no sean vendedores" pensó con fastidio._

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que en aquellos momentos proyectaban: Ronald Weasley, con la gabardina que ella le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños número 20, apoyado con despreocupación sobre el marco de la puerta.  
- ¿Ron? – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de lanzarse entre lagrimas a su cuerpo.  
- Perdóname – le suplicó al oído reprimiendo las lagrimas – Perdóname por haberme ido así de tu lado, perdóname por haber abandonado a Dulce y haberte abandonado…fui un completo imbécil.  
- Oh, Ron, no sabes lo angustiada que estaba al ver que no regresabas…pensé que te había ocurrido algo.  
- Perdóname – le suplicó de nuevo limpiándole una lagrimilla que resbalaba por su mejilla – Perdóname por ser un cobarde y un idiota al dejarlas solas.  
Luna asintió - ¿Quieres pasar?  
- ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó con nerviosismo, pues lo último que quería era ver al señor Lovegood vengando el sufrimiento de su hija.  
- Está trabajando – y como si aquello fuera el permiso que tanto esperaba, entró a la casa después de Luna.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – le preguntó una ansiosa rubia por saber cada detalle luego de su desaparición. Ron suspiró.  
- En un lugar donde esperó jamás regresar – la joven le sonrió, y luego le comenzó a golpear el pecho con los puños apretados y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.  
- ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado que no se imagina lo que me hizo sufrir!  
- ¡Auhs…detente Luna, ya…para…detente!  
- ¡Un mes! ¡Un mes sin tener noticias tuyas! ¿Crees que una mujer puede aguantar tanto? ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado!  
- Amor detente – le suplicó entre jadeos agarrando las muñecas de su esposa entre sus manos – Ya, para.  
- ¡Eres un desconsiderado! – le repitió entre sollozos con los puños tan rojos como un tomate – Un maldito desconsiderado.  
- Sí, lo sé – admitió el pecoso con una sonrisa – Y también soy un maldito cobarde que no merece ni si quiera tener a su lado a una mujer tan maravillosa como lo eres tú.  
Luna se mordió el labio, y asintió.  
- Pues una lástima que yo si te quiera tenerte a mi lado – le comentó con el rostro serio – Aunque no sé si este cometiendo un error.  
Ron negó – Claro que no lo cometes – y dándole un profundo beso, le soltó las muñecas para atraerla más a su cuerpo.  
- Te amo – le dijo al oído, Luna se erizó al sentir su aliento tocar su oreja.  
- Yo también – dijo, para después perderse entre su perfume.

**oOooOoOoO**

- Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – la voz del portero lo sacó por unos instantes de su cometido, pues había olvidado que el profeta pertenecía a una familia de linaje muggle.  
- ¡Vengo a ver a Hermione Granger! – y sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Gracias a las indicaciones que una bella joven le había dado, la llegada a la planta de los columnistas no había sido tan difícil de encontrar, ni mucho menos la oficina de Hermione.  
- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? – le preguntó Evelyn, la secretaria de su castaña amiga. Arqueando una ceja lo examino meticulosamente, exprimiéndose el cerebro para recordar, quizás, donde había visto a aquel joven.  
- Necesito a Hermione – le respondió con toda la tranquilidad que su autocontrol le permitió.  
Evelyn al fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes, asintió.  
- Claro, usted es el buscador de los Cannons, Harry Potter ¿me equivoco?  
- ¿Hermione está? – preguntó con impaciencia tratando de no ser descortés. Evelyn chasqueó la lengua y negó.  
- Esta ocupada, si gusta…- pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el moreno pasó al lado del escritorio y abrió la puerta de la oficina con un: "No puede pasar sin autorización" resonando a sus espaldas.  
- Evelyn, ¿Qué ocu…? ¡Harry! – la exclamación de sorpresa por parte de la ojimarron extraño un poco al ojiverde, pues creía que no se iba a alarmar por su visita.  
- Hermione perdóname, es que entró sin avisar – se disculpo su secretaria con la mirada gacha.  
- Evelyn, Llama a seguridad – hablo de inmediato con la expresión más seria que pudo adoptar.  
- No Evelyn, no lo hagas – le suplicó el moreno con la mirada puesta en Hermione. La castaña se rió por su mando.  
- ¿Le estas dando órdenes a MI secretaria? – Preguntó con diversión, Harry asintió – Ja, Evelyn, llama ahora mismo a seguridad.  
- Necesito hablar contigo, Hermione – le comentó en forma arbitraria.  
- Que yo sepa no tenemos nada de que hablar. Evelyn, llama a seguridad – repitió cansina.  
- ¡No lo hagas! – le suplicó el moreno.  
- Evelyn, llama a seguridad, no le hagas caso a este mequetrefe.  
- Necesito hablar contigo – repitió entre dientes y empuñando las manos – Será solo unos minutos.  
Suspiró, y dando uso de su autocontrol miro a Evelyn. - Vete Evelyn, yo me las arreglo sola.  
La mujer asintió, y mirando con desconfianza al joven Potter, cerró la puerta.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente una vez la castaña hubiese formulado su pregunta, pues el moreno no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a conocer la respuesta.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Armaste todo un espectáculo para poder hablar conmigo, ¿Por qué?  
- Necesito que me des una explicación – le pidió entre dientes con los puños apretados – Necesito que me expliques porque carajo te largaste de Reskind así como así.  
Hermione rodó los ojos y con exasperación se cruzó de brazos.  
- Yo tengo mis razones – dijo con sequedad mirándolo fijamente.  
Harry se rió a la respuesta tan absurda que su amiga le había dado, y dando unos pasos hacia adelante, la miro con seriedad.  
- No veo la razón por la que te hayas querido marchar – le comentó secamente Es más, si la hubiera creo que no la entendería.  
Lanzando un bufido de exasperación giró los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, dijo:  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, si me fui tengo mis razones y no es necesario que las sepas – y dándole la espalda comenzó a ordenar una pila llena de pergaminos pendientes por firmar.  
Pero Harry, en su inmensa terquedad, se acerco a la castaña y agarrándola del antebrazo la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Las personas no se van de un lugar sin tener alguna razón – le espetó entre dientes con el rostro rojo de la impaciencia – ¡Así que dime cual fue esa razón!  
- ¡Suéltame! – Le exigió la ojimarron forcejeando en vano contra la fuerte mano de su amigo - ¡Suéltame o llamo a seguridad!  
- Haz lo que quieras – la animó con supremacía sin quitarle la mirada de encima – Pero yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me des una razón válida por tu huida.  
- ¡Yo…no tengo…que…decirte…nada! – Le espetó con rudeza entre bruscos forcejeos - ¡Ahora suéltame…que me lastimas! - y con un brusco jalonazo, se zafó por fin de las rudas manos que la sostenían.  
- ¿Acaso no sentiste nada cuando estuvimos juntos? – le preguntó el moreno de improviso luego de varios minutos en silencio. Hermione suspiró y cerrando sus ojos negó con la cabeza.  
- ¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada más que sexo! – le espetó con toda la acides que pudo adoptar – Y ahí no se incluyen los sentimientos.  
Tras aquellas palabras Harry abrió los ojos como platos, y con la boca seca, repitió:  
- ¿Nada más que sexo? ¿Eso fue lo que sentiste? – la castaña asintió y fue como si millones de puñales se clavaran en la varonil espalda del moreno.  
- Pero…- balbuceó, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar – Tú… ¡Por el amor de dios Hermione, pero si dijiste que me amabas! Eso no ocurre cuando dos personas tienen solo sexo.  
- Estaba ebria – le aclaró la mujer con suma tranquilidad – Y cuando las copas se combinan con una noche de pasión…  
- ¡No fue una noche de pasión, y tú muy bien lo sabes!  
- ¡Pues para mí solo fue eso! – le dijo, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
Los profundos verdes esmeraldas del peliazabache se comenzaron a cristalizar con cada palabra que la castaña decía, y levantando la cabeza, suspiró.  
- Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas? ¿Por qué lo dijiste maldita sea? ¿Por qué me ilusionaste?  
- ¡Yo no te ilusione! – Le espetó con rudeza, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos – Fue solo…un desliz.  
- No es un desliz cuando pronuncias las palabras Te amo – le comentó el moreno con los puños apretados – O por lo menos eso es lo que pienso.  
- Harry, lo que paso anoche no fue nada, solo tuvimos sexo y ya. Si te dije te amo, fue porque…porque estaba ebria, y…y en ese estado digo incoherencias.  
- ¡Estas mintiendo!  
- ¡Claro que no! – Espetó la mujer con un poco de desesperación, pues las lagrimas comenzaron a dar su arribo - ¡Yo no sentí nada la otra noche, entiéndelo de una vez!  
Mordiéndose el labio y negándose a creer lo que Hermione le decía, la agarró de nuevo, pero esta vez por la cintura, y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Iba a ser hasta lo imposible para descifrar aquella mentira en sus ojos marrones.  
- No te creo – le dijo a lo bajo provocando un ligero escalofrío en el cuerpo de la castaña – No te he creído ni una sola palabra.  
- ¡Pues es mejor que lo creas, porque es verdad! – le aseguró la ex Gryffindor desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.  
- ¿Por qué no me miras? – le preguntó con exasperación - ¿Acaso temes que te descubra si me ves? ¿Acaso te da miedo que desnude tu alma si veo tus ojos? ¿Piensas que puedo descifrar esa mentira en esos hermosos ojos marrones? ¡Mírame Hermione! – y agarrándola por el mentón, dijo:  
- Dime, mirándome a los ojos, con toda la sinceridad posible, si es verdad todo lo que me acabas de decir. Dime si en realidad, lo que paso la otra noche para ti no fue nada. Dime si…si es verdad que no me amas.  
- Harry…  
- ¡Dímelo Hermione, dímelo!  
- Harry, yo…  
- ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te descubra? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir la verdad mirándome a los ojos? ¡Hazlo Hermione! ¿No me amas?  
- Harry…no me obligues…  
- Te lo suplico.  
Los cristalizados ojos del moreno provoco que un grueso taco se formara en la garganta de la castaña, impidiéndole hablar. Quería afirmarle que tenía razón, que le estaba mintiendo, pero había algo en ella que causaba todo lo contrario, algo que le decía que le hiciera daño a Harry, mucho daño.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no hablas?  
Con un suspiró y mordiéndose la lengua para reprimir el llanto, dijo, con toda la serenidad posible.  
- No. No te amo Harry, no te amo y nunca te…amare.  
Sintió como los fornidos brazos del ojiverde se iban deslizando por su cadera hasta soltarla por completo, y luego vio, con gran dolor, como varias lágrimas resbalaban por las morenas mejillas de su "compañero"  
- Yo…- balbuceó, sin poder encontrar más palabras que… - Mejor…me voy. Que tengas…un lindo día, Hermione – y suspirando se fue alejando de ella, hasta llegar a la puerta.  
Poso una mano en el pomo de la misma y espero unos segundos, con la esperanza de que Hermione lo llamara y le dijese que todo era mentira. Pero los segundos pasaron y el primer minuto de su espera se cumplió, y suspirando de nuevo, giró el pomo y salió de la oficina.

ººººººººººººº

Evelyn entró a la oficina luego de ver la salida del moreno, y se quedo de piedra al ver a su amiga llorar desconsoladamente en un rincón de la su oficina.  
- ¿Herms? – indagó la mujer a lo bajo - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hermione no le respondió al instante, pues solo se podía escuchar sus lloriqueos.  
- ¿Que pasó? – le preguntó con voz maternal arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Porqué estas llorando?  
- ¡Soy una tonta, Evelyn! – exclamó la mujer de grito en cuello. Sus profundos ojos marrones estaban llenos de una laguna de cristal, y su blusa mojada a causa de las lágrimas.  
- ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Le dije a Harry que no lo amaba, cuando siento todo lo contrario – le comentó la ojimarron apretando los puños – Le dije que…no había sentido nada la noche en que estuvimos juntos…cuando…cuando me sentí en las nubes estando a su lado.  
- Pero entonces…- balbuceó la mujer sin poder entender - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?  
- ¡No sé! – Admitió la castaña con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro – Era como…como si alguien me obligara hacerlo. Recordé el beso que me había dado con Malfoy antes de navidad y luego…cuando desperté después del accidente y…y me sentí como una completa basura.  
Draco siempre ha estado a mi lado y…y no es justo que yo este amando a otro hombre cuando el…cuando el daría la vida por mí. A pesar de que yo no lo ame como él a mí, no se merece esto.  
- ¿Y Harry si lo merecía? – le preguntó su amiga secamente. La castaña negó.  
- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué lo lastimaste?  
- No se…es que…era él o…o era…  
- El hombre al que tú no amas – le completó la joven mirándola fijamente – Elegiste muy mal Hermione. Sobrepusiste a una persona que no amas sobre la que amas…  
- Pero Draco…  
- Si Draco te ama, como me dices que te ama, el te dejara ser feliz con el hombre que tu decidas amar. Esa es la clave del amor, dejar que la persona que amas sea feliz, así no sea contigo.  
- Pero yo no podría hacerle eso Draco.  
- Pero si a Harry – le recordó su amiga – Mira, no te estoy reprochando nada, igual ya lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás. Pero solo te digo esto para que veas el error que cometiste al sobreponer a alguien que aprecias mucho sobre tu verdadero amor.  
- No pensé con cabeza fría, ¿verdad? – Evelyn la miro con ternura, y abrazándola asintió.  
- A veces hasta las grandes mentes caen en profundos hoyos.  
Y un silencio amodorrante invadió la habitación por varios minutos, dónde solo se escuchaba el lloriqueó de un humano al cometer un error...

**_ººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Hola, hola!  
buen paso por aquí de refilón. Voy a coocar si puedo 3 capitulos más..._**

**_R/ Rews:_**

_**zoe love potter  
**Hola!  
buee ps muy buena desición la tuya jeje...si, si poqyue potterfics cada rato se esta muriendo:S  
ok, besitos bye!_

**_Ok, eso era todo..._**

**_saludos,_**

**_emma!_**


	35. Tentaciones

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**35  
Tentaciones**

Ya una semana había trascurrido desde la última vez en que se vieron Harry y Hermione.  
El moreno había regresado a los campos de entrenamiento con los Chudley Cannons, pues todo se había mejorado y Ronald se tuvo que tragar su orgullo ofreciendo disculpas en público a todo el equipo. Pero como la actitud del viejo capitán no le había agradado para nada a la Liga Internacional de Quidditch, decidieron que lo mejor sería destituir a Ronald de su cargo y remplazarlo por…  
- ¡Harry, pero tenemos que hacer un brindis! – Le decía Kevin Darwich al nuevo capitán – Sé que es el primer día y las semifinales están próximas arribar pero…no todos los días se tiene a Harry Potter como capitán.  
- Kevin tiene razón – concordó Catherine con aquellos ojos tan expectantes que solo ella tenía – Un brindis chiquito no le hará daño a nadie.  
- Pero muchachos…  
- Harry –le suplicó Nathalie haciéndole ojitos de cordero –Solo un brindis…chiquito… ¿sí?  
- ¿Y quién trae el trago? – preguntó con indiferencia sintiendo que la pregunta sobraba.  
- ¡Yo lo traje! – le comentó David sacando varias botellas de whisky de fuego – Y también los vasos.  
- De acuerdo – accedió por fin derrotado – Pero soplo una copa, no quiero ebrios volando por el campo.  
- ¡Como mande, capitán! – exclamó Kelly haciendo la pantomima del saludo a un general.  
Harry se río por lo ridícula que podía ser esa chica, y tomando la copa que su amigo Kevin le ofrecía, se unió al brindis.

**OoOoOo**

Hermione había por fin terminado el reporte sobre el nuevo equipo de los Cannons, aunque le fue algo difícil ya que tuvo que entrevistar a Harry cuatro días después de su pequeña charla.  
- ¿Segura que ya no quieres el seguimiento? – Le preguntaba Phil, a la hora del almuerzo –Mira que sería una gran oportunidad para que sobresalieras entre los medios internacionales.  
- Lo sé – admitió la castaña con un poco de tristeza – Pero…tengo razones personales para no seguir con el seguimiento. Igual, ya hice el informe mayor y pues lo demás solo son entrevistas.  
- ¡Que te llevaran a la fama!  
- La fama no me interesa Phil – le aseguró la castaña con una medio sonrisa – Me interesa es mi tranquilidad.  
- De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz – y agarrando el reporte que la castaña le había traído, sonrió.  
- Le diré a Erika que se encargue del seguimiento, fue la que quedo en segundo lugar en las elecciones.  
- Seguramente se va a poner muy contenta – comentó la castaña con la voz apagada. Phil asintió, y despidiéndose de la ojimarron, se perdió de vista.

ººººººººººººº

No se sabía quien estaba más nervioso, si Dean o Lavender, pues los dos se encontraban en el cuarto del hospital esperando a que la mujer rompiera fuente.  
- ¿Por qué mejor no sales, amor? – Le propuso su esposa al ver la palidez en la que se encontraba el joven – Así tomas algo y charlas con Ron.  
Pero Dean negó con terquedad – No, quiero quedarme aquí.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Mira que luego te desmayas cuando rompa fuente. Dicen que eso es muy escandaloso.  
- ¿En serio? – Su mujer asintió – Ah bueno, entonces…yo…no te molesta si te espero afuera, ¿verdad?  
- No, cariño, puedes irte si quieres – el joven sonrió, y dándole un beso en los labios, toco el protuberante vientre de la chica – Suerte, te amo.  
- Y yo a ti.

- ¡Sabía que no resistirías! – Le espetó el pelirrojo cuando vio salir a su viejo compañero de escuela de la sala de partos – Me debes 10 galeones Fred.  
El gemelo, el cual se encontraba junto a Parvati, refunfuño a lo bajo y sacó diez monedas de oro y se las entregó de mala gana a su hermano.  
- Parece que has perdido tu táctica, Freddy – le bromeó su novia cruzada de brazos.  
- ¡Cállate! – le espetó el gemelo guardando su billetera.  
- ¿Y cómo esta Lavender? – le preguntó Luna llegando con una taza de tila para los nervios.  
- Bien…- contestó el joven agarrando la taza temblorosamente – Aunque me siento mal por no acompañarla.  
- No te preocupes, si quiera tú tuviste la delicadeza de entrar con ella a la sala, no como otros maridos que conozco pero no quiero decir el nombre… – y miro de reojo al pecoso, el cual contaba las monedas que le había entregado su hermano – Que cuando le dijeron que su esposa iba a dar a luz, se perdió de vista y no lo volvieron a ver hasta después de varias horas de sufrimiento.  
- ¡Ya te pedí disculpas por ello! – Comentó el pelirrojo un poco indignado – No me mortifiques más.  
- ¿Y quien dijo que eras tú? – Preguntó cruzada de brazos mirándolo fijamente - ¿Acaso sientes remordimiento? – y se río al ver como las orejas de su esposo se ponían coloradas.  
- Todo va a salir bien, Dean – le aseguró la señora Weasley con una sonrisa – Verás que esa nena va a nacer perfecta.  
- ¡Merlín la oiga, señora Weasley! ¡Merlín la oiga!  
- Es una pena que ni Harry ni Hermione hayan podido venir – comentó Tonks agarrando la mano de su novio – Hubiera sido tan lindo.  
- Dudo mucho que ellos quieran estar juntos después de lo acontecido hace una semana – dijo Luna con expresión seria – Lo último que ellos quieren es verse.  
- También hubiera sido lindo que asistieran Ginny y Neville – dijo Remus palmeteando la mano de la metamorfomaga – Es una lástima que ya no estén juntos.  
- Bueno, yo creo que fue lo mejor – comentó la señora Weasley con supremacía – Ginny se merece a alguien que le de la talla, no como Neville.  
- Neville le daba la talla, mamá – intervino Ron un poco ofuscado – Y lo sabes.  
- Tal vez – admitió la pelirroja con bochorno – Pero mi Ginny se merece a alguien con más clase…a alguien que sepa de la vida, a alguien como…  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó su hijo un poco alterado.  
La rechoncha señora abrió los ojos como platos y se cruzo de brazos.  
- Ronald…  
- ¡Molly, recuerda que estamos en un hospital! – Intervino su marido tocándole el hombro – Cálmate.  
- Pero Ronald…  
- Tú sabes muy bien, mamá, que lo último que Ginny haría es estar con una alimaña como Malfoy – le espetó su hijo con rudeza.  
- ¡Eso lo sé!- admitió la pelirroja con la cara colorada como su cabello – Y se también que Ginny nunca haría algo que dañase la reputación de la familia.  
- ¡Por fin le crees a tu hija!  
- ¡Siempre le he creído! – Exclamó la mujer algo indignada – Solo que estaba un poco ofuscada cuando lo comento.  
- ¡Pues que extraño! Tu siempre estas ofuscada.  
Pero antes de que Molly pudiese responderle a Ronald, Luna se levantó y ofreció traer pastelillos para todos.  
- ¿Me puede ayudar, señora Weasley?

**oOoOoO**

La casa ya no era la misma desde que Ginevra se había marchado. La soledad era el único ambiente que se respiraba dentro, y la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia.  
Habían calcetines sucios hasta en la mesa de centro, y en la cocina no se podían conseguir si quiera un tenedor limpio; y no era porque Neville no supiera lavar, solo que le dolía un poco las costillas después de aquel enfrentamiento que había tenido con Malfoy en ese bar.

No era que el joven Logbottom fuera mal peleador, solo que, bueno…Malfoy lo doblegaba en fuerza y el no tuvo más remedio que arremeterlo a patazos y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia una mesa llena de botellas y vasos.  
Aunque claro, aquello causo que el Slytherin se enfureciera tanto por haberle manchado su traje de channel, que lo azoto a golpes en el estomago y no se canso hasta que el dueño del lugar llamo a la policía y los sacaron por formar alboroto en un establecimiento público.  
_"- Esta me las vas a pagar, Logbottom"_ le había amenazado el blondo cuando pudo salir gracias a una buena suma de dinero sacada de su cuenta bancaria.  
_"-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?"_ le había aconsejado su compañero de escuela Harry, una vez que este no tuvo más remedio que llamarlo e interrumpirle los entrenamientos y pedirle que lo sacara de la cárcel.  
_"– Cuando desees pelar con Malfoy, llámame, así tendrás respaldo"_

Y una vez que el joven Potter lo había dejado a la entrada de su casa, el carirredondo se sumergió en una agonía total que vio muy difícil salir de ahí.  
- Ginny – dijo con amargura bebiendo un largo sorbo de su coñac - ¿Por qué Ginny, porque?

**oOoOO**

Aunque claro que la joven pelirroja no lo estaba pasando tan bien como Neville. Pues luego de aquella visitan tan "peculiar" la pelirroja no hacía nada más que llorar desconsolada en la soledad de su habitación, ignorando a su madre parada en la puerta cada vez que sus quehaceres le permitían:  
- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley, abres en estos momentos la puerta o te juro que la lanzo con un bombarda! – la amenazaba su madre con la varita en ristre y mirando con furia la fachada de la puerta.  
Pero Ginny no dijo nada, como siempre, solo se escucho el silencio.  
- ¡Ginevra abre ya esa maldita puerta! No puede ser que te pongas así por un escuincle que no vale la pena – le decía su madre de grito en cuello, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello – ¡No te comportes como una chicuela, sal de la habitación ahora mismo, ya llevas una semana en lo mismo, por dios! ¡Abre la maldita puerta Ginevra!  
- Creo que no lo hará, cariño – comentó su esposo al final de las escaleras. Su rostro era sereno y demostraba quietud, muy al contrario del de la rechoncha señora que tenía el rostro muy lívido.  
- Pero tiene que hacerlo, Arthur – dijo su esposa con los labios apretados – Ya lleva una semana de aislamiento, no puede seguir así, le puede hacer daño.  
- Pero si ella quiere hacerlo – le dijo su esposo dedicándole una sonrisa – Déjala Molly, en cualquier momento va a salir.  
Pero la pelirroja le dedico una severa mirada y negó con terquedad.  
- A ti no te importa nuestra hija, ¿verdad? Está sufriendo, no ha comido nada en una semana y…y temo que tampoco ha dormido. Lo único que se la pasa haciendo es llorar, como si ese escuincle valiera alguna lagrima de ella.  
- A mi si me importa nuestra hija, Molly, - le aseguro Arthur con tono ofendido – Pero yo no la voy a obligar hacer algo que no quiere. Si ella se encerró es porque quiere, y va a salir en cualquier momento.  
- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
- Yo sé que lo hará, cariño – le aseguro su esposo con una sonrisa – Ahora ven a prepararme uno de esos deliciosos biscochos de calabaza que te quedan tan bien.

**oOoOoOoO**

A la mañana del sábado el teléfono sonó en la residencia Granger muy temprano, y una adormilada castaña bajó por las escaleras con cansancio.  
El día de ayer había sido el peor día de oficina, pues lo único que estuvo haciendo fue recordar la noche que paso con Harry, sus caricias y aquellos besos candentes que solo él le había dado.  
Había recordado aquellas vibraciones que le hizo sentir cuando se unió a su ser, y tuvo que tomar agua cuando las palabras "Te amo" entraron por sus oídos y llenaron toda su alma.  
- ¿Bueno? – preguntó con voz cansina cuando el auricular iba por su cuarta timbrada.  
- ¿Hermione? – la voz de Lavender resonó mucho más emocionada que la de la aludida. La castaña asintió.  
- ¿Qué ocurre Lav? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?  
- Hermione, te llamo para hacerte una invitación, pero no puedes negarte – le advirtió su ex compañera con un tono de complicidad.  
La castaña suspiro, y preguntó:  
- De acuerdo ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Pues tú ya sabes que Nicole nació el lunes, y hoy voy hacer una cena para todos mis compañeros, y me encantaría que asistieras.  
Hermione suspiro. Sabía que aquellas palabras que embarcaban "todos sus compañeros" hacían referencia a Harry, y aquello no le agrado demasiado.  
- Lavender, es que hoy no puedo, tengo muchas cosas pendientes en el trabajo y…  
- Te dije que no podías negarte – le recordó su amiga con severidad - Lo prometiste.  
- Si Lavender, pero…  
- ¿Es por Harry? – preguntó de inmediato cuando el auricular se quedo en silencio. Hermione no respondió, solo se limitó a dispersar los gemidos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza producto de una noche de pasión.  
- Pues…- balbuceó si ella ya lo sabía, ¿había necesidad de confirmarlo?  
- Tú no te preocupes por eso, Herms. El va a estar en su cuento con los muchachos, y nosotras en el nuestro.  
- Pero lo voy a ver – balbuceó la castaña y un leve estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.  
Sí, volvería a ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que por todos esos días la habían desvelado.  
Lavender bufó con exasperación, y en tono cortante, dijo:  
- Te veo en mi casa esta noche a las ocho, no faltes – y despidiéndose con una risita, colgó.  
La castaña quedo con el auricular en mano, y suspirando se dirigió hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

**oOooOOoOoO**

No fue fácil convencer al moreno de asistir aquella noche a la cena, pero después de que Dean le dijo lo mal amigo que sería al no hacerlo, Harry desistió por fin, obligándose a ver aquella mujer que tanto daño le había hecho.

Al colgar el auricular trató de verle un lado bueno: Se despejaría un poco de una semana de arduo entrenamiento y estaría con todo el equipo de los Cannons, ya que Dean le había dicho que los podía invitar. Así que si veía a Hermione solo tendría que ignorarla y conversar con sus amigos sobre cosas de Quidditch, aunque se preguntó si podría apartar la vista de aquellos profundos ojos marrones.

Luego de bañarse y ponerse una ropa ligera, se dirigió hacia la sala con una copa grande de palomitas, pues hoy se dedicaría a vivir la vida como un muggle.  
Vería en ESPN algún partido de soccer, o cualquier deporte muggle que lo obligara a tener su mente masculina alejada del recuerdo de Hermione.  
Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera buscar la canal, el sonido del timbre resonó en la casa como fuertes martillazos.  
Harry bufó con exasperación, y se preguntó quién demonios interrumpía sus horas de descanso.  
- ¡Ya voy! – exclamó el moreno algo irritado cuando tocaron por segunda vez.  
- Sí di…- pero se quedo de piedra al ver que la figura de una esbelta mujer lo saludaba con una coqueta sonrisa.

**ººººººººººº**

Draco Malfoy podría estar maldiciendo por el dolor de su pierna, pero era tanta la dicha que le había provocado aquella noticia que se olvido por un momento de la venganza hacia Neville.

_"Una vez la joven Chang pisó su apartamento (pues las sombras de aquella mansión lo embriagaban de una soledad absoluta) con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro, supo que alguna novedad había ocurrido.  
- Harry ya no está con esa mosquita muerta, al parecer se odian o algo así desde hace más de una semana –le había dicho la oriental una vez estuvo dentro – Al parecer esa cita que me comentaste que iban a tener resulto ser todo un fiasco  
Malfoy sonrió por la magnificencia de la causa.  
- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – le había preguntado una vez sirvió una copa de whisky en dos vasos.  
- El lunes, cuando fui a felicitar a Harry por su ascenso, Sabes que es el capitán de los Cannons, ¿verdad? – el blondo asintió para su pesar – Bueno, pues escuche sin querer una pequeña conversación que tenía con ese joven Darwich acerca de una cita mal terminada y algo sobre que se quedaba con él, o algo así.  
- ¿Que se quedaba con él? – preguntó el Slytherin sin entender muy bien.  
- Sí, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue algo así como: Me dejo por él.  
Tras aquellas palabras la sonrisa del blondo se intensifico aún más. Por fin tenía a Granger en sus manos.  
- Lo del Talismán funciono – dijo a la bajo sorprendido por el artefacto que le había vendido el viejo Terrys – A parte de borrarle todos los recuerdos a Hermione que involucraran a San Potter, también enredo ciertas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros antes del accidente.  
_

_Chang levanto el entrecejo, un poco confusa. Malfoy suspiro, ¿acaso le tenía que explicar todo? La próxima vez se conseguiría una aliada más inteligente.  
- ¿Y te dices ser una Ravenclaw? – Comentó con ironía – En fin. El talismán, aparte de borrar los recuerdos de Hermione que inmiscuían a Potter, al parecer logro cierta…confusión en los sentimientos de ella. Pues una vez San Potter desapareció de sus memorias, todo amor que ella sentía por el se esfumo, pero de una manera precaria, ya que ella volvería a verlo y comenzarían a renacer aquellos ridículos sentimientos para con él; pues el artefacto controlo sus memorias, pero no su corazón – y torció la boca al pensar en aquello – Pero si altero lo que yo quería que sintiera por mí. En pocas palabras los pocos recuerdos que tenía conmigo, es decir, aquel beso ese diciembre y otras cosas, se transformaron en un pretexto para que ella sintiera algo – se quedo pensativo, mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de licor - Lo que puedo deducir es que ella dejo a Potter porque de alguna manera se sentía, ¿Cómo decirlo? Obligada a corresponder con los sentimientos que el talismán le formo, provocando una ligera confusión con lo que sentía por Potter desde antes del accidente, y con lo que sentía por mí.  
- Que bajo – comentó la oriental sorprendida por las artimañas de su compañero – No me imagino aún lo lejos que puedes llegar por Granger.  
- ¿Tu quieres a Potter para ti sola, o no? – Chang asintió – Entonces calla y no comentes.  
La pelinegra guardo silencio y suspiro.  
- Lo que…lo que coloque en el anterior hotel Hilton, ¿era…una representación de la lujuria y la obsesión que sietes por Granger, envuelto con el odio que le tienes a Harry? – Malfoy abrió los ojos, sorprendido porque su compañera usara su cabeza.  
- Así es – admitió – Se podría decir que la mejor forma de representarlo fue el fuego, tan fuerte y que destruye todo a su paso.  
Cho no comentó nada, solo se limitó a sentir y desviar su vista al suelo.  
- Mejor me voy – dijo con inquietud dejando a un lado la copa de whisky – Nos vemos después, Draco.  
Y sin decir nada más, se había marchado"_

Hermione había dejado a Potter por él, esa seguramente había sido una de las mejores noticias que su inepta ayudante le pudo dar. Sonrió al pensar en las maravillas que haría con ella, y le agradeció al viejo Terrys.

_ºººººººººº_

- ¿Pero que haces aquí, Cho? – la inesperada visita de la oriental causo en Harry un dejo de sorpresa, pues a todo el mundo se imaginaba excepto ella.  
- Vine a visitarte – dijo un poco abochornada ocultando un mechón de su cabellera - ¿Puedo entrar? Es que hace mucho frío.  
El moreno asintió, y dejando abierta la puerta para que la joven pasara, se acordó de que se encontraba en pantaloneta y camisilla. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.  
- ¿Estabas descansando? – le preguntó su ex novia mirándolo de arriba abajo. Aquello lo intimido un poco y negó con torpeza.  
- No, es que…he…iba hacer unos arreglos a la casa y por eso me vestí así – mintió – Yo…espérame en la sala, ya vengo.  
-No tardes – le gritó la ex Ravenclaw guiñándole un ojo. Potter asintió.

Sentándose en el sofá se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a subirse un poco la altura de su falda. Pues sin Hermione alrededor podría volver a conquistar a Harry como lo había hecho ya tantos años atrás.

Comenzó a buscar con desesperación algo decente para usar, pues no podía salir con cualquier trapo a donde Cho, sería inaudito.  
No podía negar que Cho estaba divina, aquella falda le hacía ver las espectaculares piernas que poseía y esa blusa…meneó la cabeza para dispersar ciertos pensamientos.  
Eligiendo un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, sé colocó los zapatos y bajo por las escaleras.  
- Discúlpame por la tardanza – comento entrando en la sala y tratando de evitar que sus ojos giraran hacia el muslo derecho de la muchacha.  
- No te preocupes – dijo la joven con un tono muy sensual – Me entretuve viendo tus fotografías.  
Harry vislumbro la única foto que no había tirado al cesto de la basura: era del trío de oro, una de aquellas fotos mágicas que Hermione le había regalado una vez recordó quien era.  
- Sí – dijo con melancolía tratando de no ver el plácido rostro de su compañera.  
- ¿Y cómo vas con ella? – le preguntó Chang, el hombre sabía a quién se refería.  
- Mal – contestó a lo bajo con una amarga sonrisa – Terminamos hace poco.

- ¿En serio? – la voz de la oriental sonó muy apenada, y Harry le sonrió.  
- Cuanto lo siento, ustedes hacían una pareja tan linda – el moreno asintió muy a su pesar.  
- Sí, bueno, seguramente no éramos el uno para el otro – Cho asintió.  
- Sí, seguramente tú necesitas a alguien más de tu talla – y dejando la foto sobre la mesa, se acercó más a Harry.  
-¿Y cómo va el entrenamiento? El próximo mes se enfrentan contra Los Ballycastle Bats ¿verdad? – Potter sonrió, satisfecho por cambiar de tema.  
- Sí, y bueno, nos ha ido muy bien gracias a dios – Cho asintió.  
- Supe que eres el nuevo capitán – comentó con una sonrisa muy coqueta – Felicidades.  
- Sí, gracias – y la miro a los ojos, agradeciéndole. Cho asintió.  
- ¿Y ya el equipo está completo? – Harry asintió, un poco abochornado.  
- Sí, Catherine regreso y Ronald lo despidieron del cargo por lo que ocurrió y ya lo remplazamos – Cho asintió.  
- Me alegra – y se quedaron mirando fijamente, con la vista perdida.  
- Harry, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos novios? –El muchacho asintió - ¿Qué loco, no?  
¿Y nuestra primera cita?  
- Sí, como olvidarla, si hiciste un alboroto cuando te comente que me vería con Hermione en unas horas – la muchacha se encogió de hombros abochornada.  
- Bueno, es que entiéndeme, tú me gustabas mucho y me daban celos que estuvieras con ella. Porque como entre amigos, pues…

- Hermione solo era mi amiga – le recordó el moreno con un poco de dolor al pronunciar su nombre.  
- Pero se convirtieron en algo – el moreno asintió para su pesar.  
- Sí, pero ya no somos nada.  
- Y eso me alegra mucho – la amplia sonrisa de la mujer se extendió hasta sus ojos, y Harry también sonrió, satisfecho de poder hacerlo.  
- Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Cho.  
La oriental asintió, y acercándose con parsimonia, lo miro a los ojos.  
- Tus ojos no han cambiado nada – le comentó acariciándole el rostro – Me preguntó si…- y acercando su rostro al de Harry poso sus labios en los del moreno.  
El ojiverde se quedo estático por unos segundos, y después vio el rostro enrojecido de la pelinegra.  
- Lo siento – se disculpo en un susurro rozando su labios con lo de el – Solo que…quería saber…si no han cambiado tus besos – Harry se pasó la lengua por sus labios, y acariciando su rostro, sonrió.  
- Claro que no – y acercando con delicadeza el hermoso rostro de su compañera, rozo sus labios.  
Primero fue el leve roce, después, los labios de la oriental se abrieron con lentitud, para dejar cabida a una cálida lengua ajena.  
Harry se adentro en aquella cavidad que no había recorrido en años, y con un poco de temor comenzó a saborear el sabor a pera que la chica emanaba.  
Toco con la punta de la lengua su paladar, y después se unió a aquella lengua inquieta que estaba deseosa por volver a probar su sabor. Primero fue un beso tranquilo, pues estaban navegando en un mundo que habían olvidado, pero después la mano de Harry se enredo en el cuello de Cho, y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.  
Por su parte Cho acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos del morenos, aferrándolo aún más a su rostro.

Sus pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire, pero aquello no impidió que aquel beso se tornara pasional, deseoso a experimentar otra índole, otro camino.  
Cuando los pulmones de la oriental le pidieron a gritos una bocanada de aire, se separaron con brusquedad, mirándose fijamente.  
- Al...al parecer no…no han cambiado…n-nada – comentó la pelinegra entre jadeos. Harry asintió, y acariciando su rostro, sonrió.  
Sabía que lo había hecho estaba mal, pues sus sentimientos no pertenecían a aquella hermosa mujer, pero es que había sido tan irresistible, y aquel sabor a pera era…  
- Increíble – dijo a lo bajo mirando sus ojos extasiados – No has cambiado en nada.

**_ººººººººººº_**

Todo estaba listo en la residencia Thomas Brown, y a las ocho y cuarto comenzaron a llegar los invitados.  
Los primeros en arribar fueron el señor y la señora Weasley, junto Ginny, la cual se encontraba un poco demacrada a causa de su encierro.  
- ¡Bienvenidos! – Exclamó la mujer un poco esbelta por su embarazo – Me alegro que asistieran.  
- Gracias por sacar a Ginny de su encierro – le agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Lavender asintió.  
- No hay problema.

Luego de la familia Weasley llegó Ron, con Luna y su hija Dulce.  
- ¡Estas hermosísima, Luna! – Exclamó Lavender al admirar el hermoso vestido azul turquí que vestía la mujer para la ocasión – Te combina con tus ojos – la ex Ravenclaw asintió abochornada, y seguida de su marido, entraron a la casa.

El timbre volvió a sonar media hora después de que los gemelos Weasley hicieran su arribo a la casa.  
En esa ocasión fue Dean quien abrió la puerta, pues su esposa se encontraba sirviendo el champagne a los recién llegados.  
- ¡Neville! Que gusto verte – dijo abrazando a su viejo compañero. El carirredondo asistió.  
- Sí, a mí también me alegra verte – su rostro estaba cansado y ojeroso, se veía a simple vista que no había dormido en días.  
- Uff, Neville, ¿desde cuándo estas tomando? – le preguntó Dean tapándose la nariz por el hedor que emanaba su compañero. El muchacho negó.  
- No sé, hace como…dos semanas, quizás – admitió sin vergüenza. Dean negó con la cabeza, y conduciéndolo hasta la sala, le murmuró:  
- Voy a darte una caja de chicles, porque así no puedes hablar.

Parqueó el carro a las afueras de esa espectacular vivienda, y bajando de su lugar se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto para que su pareja bajara.  
- Gracias – le agradeció la mujer de profundos ojos negros. Se inclino un poco para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Harry sonrió.

- ¡Yo abro! – se ofreció la joven Brown entregándole a su esposo la caja de chicles que le había pedido.  
- ¡Harry! – exclamó la mujer feliz de ver a su amigo en la puerta – Pero que bueno que viniste – dijo sonriendo. Al parecer no se había percatado de la joven que estaba a su lado.  
- Dean se pondrá muy contento de que hayas venido – le comentó, luego giro sus ojos hacia Cho – Ah…y viniste acompañado – al ver el estúpido rostro de la oriental, la ancha sonrisa que se había marcado en su rostro, desapareció.  
- Espero que no sea molestia – dijo el moreno a lo bajo un poco apenado.  
Lavender sonrió con fuerza – No, claro que no, siempre nos sobra el veneno, digo, el champagne para los invitados.  
Los jóvenes pasaron por alto la insinuación de Lavender, y sonrieron.

En aquellos momentos el convertible de Hermione se estaciono justo detrás del carro de Harry. Bajando del auto y subiendo los vidrios y la capota, dejo al descubierto un tentador vestido rojo, que terminaba en puntas y dejaba la espalda al descubierto con una caía en forma de cascada que se deslizaba hasta su derrier.  
Su maquillaje era suave, y sus ojos poseían un brillo un poco menor que los de antes.  
Aquella vez su cabello caía en forma de V sobre sus hombros, y le causaba una expresión más serena.  
- Her…Hermione – balbuceó la mujer cuando la castaña estuvo al lado de Cho.  
Hermione trato de no mirar a Harry ni mucho menos a su compañera, y suspirando, sonrió.  
- Hola Lav, estas hermosa.  
- Tu también – le dijo Lavender devolviéndole el gesto – Ven vamos, que Luna esta dentro – y agarrándola de la mano la entro a la casa con apuro, pues quería que su dolor fuera menor.

- No entiendo porque Harry invitó a esa mujerzuela – bufaba Luna desde la cocina. Veía por entre la puerta como Cho se reía y de cuanto en cuanto agarraba la mano de Harry o le daba un beso en la mejilla – Sí sabía que Hermione iba a estar presente.  
- Seguramente fue por eso – opinó Lavender vertiendo más champagne en varias copas – Porque quería hacerla sufrir.  
- ¿Pero de esa manera? ¡Es injusto! – protestó la rubia cruzada de brazos.  
Lavender asintió.  
- Harry está loco – comentó Parvati también un poco enojada Que hubiera traído a cualquier otra chica, pero no a ella.  
- Es que es la chica el problema – comentó Luna bebiendo un sorbo de su champagne y mirando con rabia como Cho le daba un beso en los labios al moreno – Harry no debería haber traído a nadie, pues sabe que Hermione está muy dolida por lo que paso.  
Sus compañeras asintieron.

En aquellos momentos Ginny entro a la cocina junto a Hermione, y las dos tenían muy mal semblante.  
- Al parecer…Neville la está pasando muy bien con Kelly Sullivan – dijo la pelirroja posándose al lado de su compañera. Su mirada era triste, no parecía en nada a la Ginevra que había existido en Hogwarts.  
- Harry se la está pasando muy bien, ¿verdad? – Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa fingida - Bueno, supongo que se lo merece, después de todo lo que ha pasado.  
- ¿Se lo merece? – Repitió Luna incrédula – ¡Tú fuiste la que estuviste detrás de él cuando se entero de que habías sido mortífaga! ¡Tú has sufrido mucho por su amor, es injusto que él la pase bien mientras tú lloras!  
- ¿Mortífaga? – repitió la intelectual un poco consternada. Lavender le dio un codazo a la rubia y esta asintió.  
-Nada, olvídalo – y dijo algo entre dientes que Hermione no pudo descifrar.  
- Digo que no te debes poner así por él, si el trajo su pareja, ¿Por qué no consigues la tuya? – Hermione la miro un poco incrédula.  
- ¿Conseguir pareja en una cena donde todos están emparejados? ¡Sí, claro!  
- Ese jovencito, ¿Cómo se llama? – Comentó Parvati yendo hacia la puerta – Así, Edward Cullen, el nuevo bateador de los Cannons, viene de Estados Unidos, ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió - ¿Por qué no te lo ligas a él? Mira que ese cabello cobrizo y esos ojos dorados lo hacen ver irresistible. Además se ve que es muy formal.  
La castaña enarcó una ceja, sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de la hindú.  
- ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que me ligue a un completo desconocido? – Parvati asintió – A penas se su nombre, y escuche a medias que proviene de un pueblo del estado de Washington, llamado Forks. ¿Y quieres que me lo ligue?  
- ¿Y porque no? – Intervino Luna con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios – Ese tal Cullen es muy bien parecido, y además tiene un cuerpo.  
- ¡Luna!  
- Pero si es verdad – admitió la rubia – Yo amo a Ronald, pero si él tuviera el físico de ese muchacho, ¡Dios!, Haría maravillas en la cama.

Hermione negó, no podía creer lo descabelladas que se habían vuelto sus amigas.  
- Sí claro, ¿Cómo quieren que le diga? – preguntó incrédula. Luego se aclaro la garganta para imitar a una típica mujerzuela a la hora de hacer una conquista – "Hola Edward, es que te vi tan solo y yo también estoy sola, me preguntaba si podríamos ser pareja esta noche, para que mis amigas estén satisfechas. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?" ¿Así? – Luna, Parvati y Lavender se mordieron la lengua para no reírse, pero fue Luna quien hablo.  
-En primer lugar, te quedo perfecta la imitación de esa Chuchanga, y en segundo lugar, comienzas con el "Hola Edward", después veremos. Hermione suspiro. ¿Es que acaso no había remedio con esta mujer?  
- Y tu Ginny – hablo la ojiazul yendo hacia su cuñada – Vas a dedicarte hacer cualquier cosa, no sé, habla con David Klarson que al parecer está soltero. Pero no quiero verte sufrir porque Neville este coqueteando con otra, ¿entendido? – Ginny asintió, un poco nerviosa por la severa mirada de su amiga.  
- Y tu Hermione, vas y hablas con Edward, si quiera para hacer algo – le ordenó con severidad. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero en aquellos momentos entró la señora Weasley a la cocina.  
- Mujeres, ¿pero porque están aquí? Lavender, Dean está preguntando por ti hace rato, y Luna, Ron esta un manojo de nervios – Las aludidas asintieron, y mirando severas a la castaña y a la pelirroja, salieron de la cocina.

Por supuesto que hablar con aquel joven Edward había sido tarea fácil, pues a pesar de que era tan serio y reservado, se mostró muy amable cuando Luna los presento mutuamente.  
Primero no sabían de que conversar, pero cuando Edward sacó a colación el tema de la literatura, Hermione se sintió en su salsa.  
- ¿Y has leído el Código Da vinci? – le preguntó el joven de profundos ojos dorados con una voz aterciopelada.  
Hermione asintió, un poco embobada por su belleza - ¿Y entrevista con Drácula?  
- Es mi favorita – admitió la mujer un poco abochornada – Y también me encanta Frankenstein, de Mary Shelley – el joven Cullen asintió.  
- Me pareces una mujer muy interesante – le comentó, provocando el leve sonrojo de la castaña.  
Al otro lado de la mesa Harry fruncía el ceño cada vez que veía como Hermione sonría como una tonta a la mirada de Cullen, y comenzó a dudar si era buen bateador.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – la pregunta de la oriental lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, provocando que este regara un poco de su champagne sobre su pantalón.  
Cho se mordió el labio – Traeré un trapo – y levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a la cocina.

En aquellos momentos Harry noto que Hermione se disculpaba con Edward y se dirigía escaleras arriba. El moreno frunció el ceño, y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la mesa y la siguió.  
No sabía porque demonios hacia eso, parecía un adolescente que espiaba a la chica que le gustaba, pero le importo un bledo.  
Al aparecer en el último rellano vio justo a tiempo que Hermione entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta. Con sigilo empezó caminar despacio y se poso a un lado de la pared para escuchar a Hermione, pero lo único que se escuchaba en aquellos momentos eran las risas provenientes de la estancia de abajo, y las copas chocando cada vez que hacían un brindis.  
Se mordió el labio, tenía que verla, así fuera al escondido, pero tenía que hacerlo. Abriendo un poco la puerta vislumbro como Hermione se encontraba doblada en el lava-manos, con la cabeza hundida y un poco curvada.  
En aquella posición, la caída de su espalda en forma de cascada, se bajaba a un más, provocando que se viera mucho más sexy.

Harry se mordió el labio ante tal espectáculo, y recordó cuando acarició aquella espalda. Tan suave, tan fina, tan…en ese momento Hermione levantó la cabeza y miro con los ojos entornados por el espejo.  
- ¿Harry? – indagó un poco asustada. Su corazón le latió con violencia cuando se encontró con sus profundos ojos verdes.  
El moreno se mordió el labio, y entrando al baño, cerró la puerta.  
- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la castaña con voz temblorosa. Harry entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se poso en sus labios.  
- Nada…vine a ver si estabas bien – la intelectual levantó el ceño.  
- Estoy bien, ahora me voy – pero antes de que pudiera posar una mano en el pomo de la puerta, Harry la detuvo por los hombros.  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
- Deje una charla pendiente – le comentó la castaña tratando de evitar sus ojos.  
- ¿Estas coqueteando con Cullen? – la pregunta del moreno causo que la castaña lo mirara con severidad.  
- ¡Claro que no! – Le espetó indignada – Yo si tengo decencia, no como otros – y en vano forcejeo con su cuerpo, pero fue inútil - ¿Me dejas pasar?  
- Me dieron celos – admitió el moreno haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la ex Gryffindor – Quise ser…yo el que estuviera riendo contigo.  
- ¡Pero no lo eres, así que aléjate!  
- Estás muy linda hoy – aquella adulación se la dijo muy cerca a su oído, provocando que un leve estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de la mujer.  
- Gra-gracias – balbuceó, mordiéndose el labio.  
En esos momentos Harry la agarró por el mentón y la miro fijamente.  
- Hermione – la llamó con dulzura - ¿En serio no me amas?  
La castaña se mordió el labio – Harry, no…  
- ¿No me amas, en serio? – y tras concluir la pregunta sus labios fueron acercándose a los de ella con lentitud.  
- Harry, no – era imposible resistirse a esa mirada, a esos labios, a ese rostro.  
- Hermione…  
- Harry, yo…- pero antes de que pudiera concluir su respuesta, sus brazos comenzaron a perder fuerza, y sus piernas empezaron a flaquear.  
- ¿Hermione? – la voz preocupada del moreno sonó distante entre una mezcla de colores, y poco a poco fue cayendo lentamente en una oscuridad absoluta…

**_ººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Hola, hola!  
buen paso por aquí de refilón. Voy a coocar si puedo 3 capitulos más..._**

**_R/ Rews:_**

_**zoe love potter  
**Hola!  
buee ps muy buena desición la tuya jeje...si, si poqyue potterfics cada rato se esta muriendo:S  
ok, besitos bye!_

**_Ok, eso era todo..._**

**_saludos,_**

**_emma!_**


	36. Negaciones

**Declaimer: Los nombres de los siguientes personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la W•B. Nombres que no aparecieron en Harry Potter, son propiedad MIA (EmmaPotter15) y de nadie más, si alguno se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**36**

**Negaciones**

"_Una mujer la esperaba sentada en una piedra. Su hermoso cabello rojizo danzaba al son del viento, y las puntas tocaban el pequeño riachuelo que discurría a su alrededor.  
- Llegaste – dijo una dulce voz, al parecer proveniente de la mujer _

_– Justo a tiempo.  
Hermione enarcó una ceja, y acercándose a la mujer (la cual no había dado el rostro) se poso al frente.  
- ¿Lily? – preguntó con voz sorprendida.  
Lily Evans le sonreía desde la altura de aquella piedra, con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que él había heredado.  
- Hola, Hermione –La saludo con voz aterciopelada y una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?  
Hermione se quedo perpleja. Acaso estaba…  
- Estoy…- balbuceó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Lily se rió y negó.  
- No tontica, estas soñando – le ratifico con una sonrisa. Hermione enarcó una ceja.  
- ¿Pero cómo es posible que yo este soñando contigo? Si ni Harry…  
- Mi hijo ya ha soñado conmigo muchas veces – le aseguro la pelirroja –Y puede estar cansado de ello. Ya era hora de que le tocara a su novia, ¿no?  
- Yo no soy…_

_Lo sé – admitió Lily – Pero sería lindo, ¿no? – Hermione se quedo callada, pues no sabía que responder aquello.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó la castaña luego de varios minutos en silencio. Lily suspiro.  
- Porque necesitamos hablar contigo – le respondió a lo bajo mirando hacia su derecha._

_Hermione siguió la mirada de Lily y tuvo que entornar un poco los ojos. A lo lejos venían corriendo dos personas, o bueno, era un hombre junto a un…perro.  
- ¿Sirius? – indagó Hermione a lo bajo con el ceño fruncido.  
En aquellos momentos James llego junto a Lily, le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego acarició la cabeza del gran perro que se encontraba a su lado.  
- Hola, Hermione – la saludo el hombre de cabello azabache y ojos avellana.  
Hermione le sonrió. Se encontraba demasiado aturdida en aquel…mundo, y quería volver a la realidad ahora mismo.  
- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Sirius una vez se hubo transformado. La castaña pego un respingo al escuchar su gruesa voz, pero el pelinegro solo se limito a reírse.  
- Te he dicho mil veces, Sirius Black, que no hagas eso – lo reprendió Lily yendo abrazar a Hermione – Mira, asustaste más a la pobre.  
La castaña solo se limito a suspirar y cerrar los ojos.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? – la voz de la joven madre de Harry sonó lejana para los aturdidos oídos de la mujer. Esta asintió y dejándose guiar por aquella mujer, se sentó sobre la misma piedra que minutos atrás la ocupaba Lily.  
- Y ahora, hablemos del pequeño problema que tiene Hermione – dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de la ex Gryffindor.  
- ¿Que problema? – preguntó la joven asustada.  
- ¡Calla, Sirius! – le espetó la pelirroja lanzándole una severa mirada.  
- Sabes perfectamente que nosotros no podemos inmiscuirnos en cosas del futuro – le recordó con severidad. Sirius bufó exasperado.  
- Sí, pero ese problema lo tiene ella desde hace meses, mucho antes de que…  
-¡Cállate!  
- Pero Lily, so le decimos será más fácil. Tanto para ella como para Harry.  
- Sí, lo sé – admitió la mujer - Pero no podemos meternos en esto, Sirius. Las reglas son muy estrictas, y tenemos que cumplirlas.  
El hombre de abundante cabellera suspiro, y recostándose sobe la gran piedra, miro hacia el cielo.  
- Entonces, ¿de que sirve traerla aquí si no le vamos a decir nada? – preguntó exasperado.  
Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con irritación.  
- No le diremos nada concreto – especifico – Pero si…más o menos.  
- ¿Eso se puede? – esta vez fue James quien intervino. Evans se encogió de hombros.  
- Pues…eso espero._

_Hermione no entendía un severendo rábano, y carraspeó con molestia al notar que hablaban entre ellos, ignorándola.  
- Disculpen, pero… ¿serían tan amables de explicarme que es lo que no me pueden decir? Porque estoy muy confundida.  
Lily asintió, y quitando a Sirius de la piedra, miro a Hermione.  
- Cariño, nosotros queremos decirte muchas cosas, pero no podemos – comenzó la joven, pero Sirius la interrumpió.  
- ¡Podríamos si no fueras una seguidora de reglas!  
- ¡Las reglas se hicieron para cumplirlas!  
- ¡No, la hicieron para violarlas! – la pelirroja suspiro, e ignorando a su compañero, continuo.  
- Hay algunas…personas, que quieren hacerte daño.  
- ¡Esa palabra es muy pequeña! – exclamó Sirius.  
- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar? – el pelinegro asintió, y cruzándose de brazos comenzó a seguir a una mariposa con la mirada.  
- ¿Qué personas? – preguntó a Hermione, viendo a Sirius.  
- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú, cariño – le comentó su futura suegra – Lo único que te digo es que no te fíes mucho de…  
- Draco Malfoy y Cho Chang – exclamó Sirius, y luego agacho la cabeza tras la severa mirada de Lily.  
- ¿Por qué no me tendría que fiar de Draco? – Hermione no entendía nada, además, ¿Qué hacían tres muertos diciéndole en quien podía confiar y en quien no?  
- Porque él no es lo que aparta ser – esta vez fue una voz seria y sabia la que hablo. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la majestuosa figura de Albus Dumbledore.  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – exclamó, saltando de la piedra y yendo abrazar a aquel anciano bondadoso._

_- A mí también me alegra verte, señorita Granger.  
Su voz seguía siendo la misma, al igual que su mirada, tan azul como el océano._

_Tras ver el sereno rostro de su ex director, una confianza inmensa inundo el corazón de la castaña. Y es que a pesar de los años, Albus Dumbledore seguía mostrando tanta tranquilidad y confianza, que contagiaban.  
- Hermione, escúchame – esta vez el viejo director hablo muy serio, lo que asusto un poco a la castaña.  
- Draco Malfoy no es de fiar, el es igual o peor que su padre. Sé que estoy violando muchos decretos de aquí arriba, luego tendré que rendirle cuantas al poderoso – comentó a lo bajo, luego continuo – Pero quiero que estés advertida, Hermione. No confíes tanto en él, y habla con Harry.  
- ¿Para que?  
- Porque…él es muy buena persona, además tendrás que decirle algo a él tarde o temprano.  
- ¿Pero que le diré? – para ser Albus Dumbledore no se explicaba muy bien que digamos.  
- No puedo decirte Hermione, pero sé que lo averiguaras, eres una bruja muy inteligente.  
- ¿Pero que hizo Draco para no poder confiar en él? – preguntó de repente mirando a Sirius.  
El hombre se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar toda la sopa, luego miro a Lily.  
- No te podemos decir, cariño – en la voz de Lily se reflejaba un tono de angustia, de ansiedad. Hermione se mordió el labio.  
- ¿Pero como podré averiguarlo?  
- Tu eres muy inteligente, Hermione – le aseguro Dumbledore – Y se que vas a lograrlo."_

En aquellos momentos todo se convirtió en un desfile de colores, y aquellas imágenes fueron desapareciendo.  
- ¡Esta abriendo los ojos! – exclamó Luna muy cerca del oído de su compañera.  
- ¿Hermione? – la voz de Harry sonó lejana, como si no estuviese en esa misma habitación.  
Al abrir los parpados, con lo primero que se encontró fue los fervientes ojos verdes que había visto en una mujer de cabellera de fuego.  
- ¿Harry? – indagó a lo bajo buscando su mano. Harry asintió y acariciando su rostro, sonrió.  
- Me alegro que estés bien, Hermione. Nos diste un gran susto.  
La mujer se mordió el labio y noto que la habitación estaba abarrotada de gente.  
Detrás de Harry se encontraba Luna, con un vaso de agua en mano, y a su lado estaba Ron, con Dulce en manos.

Más allá estaba Ginny, la cual hablaba con Parvati en cuchicheos y miraban de reojo a la aludida. Cerca de las chicas se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, que al parecer habían hecho una apuesta con respecto a Harry y Hermione.

Y en la puerta estaban el señor y la señora Weasley conversando con Dean y Lavender.  
- ¿Ya estas mejor, Herms? – la voz de Luna la saco de su observación, provocando un respingo.  
- Sí Luna, ya me encuentro bien – le aseguro, con una medio sonrisa.  
La rubia asintió, y entregándole un vaso con agua de canela, sonrió.  
- ¿Te vas a quedar con ella, Harry? – el moreno agacho la cabeza y miro de reojo a Hermione.  
- Sí, quédate – le pidió en un susurro. Harry asintió y luego, de uno en uno, fueron abandonando la habitación.  
- Me asuste mucho cuando te desmayaste – le confesó el ojiverde con bochorno. Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió.  
- Cuando…estaba inconsciente…he…soñé con…tus padres – aquel comentario provoco que el moreno enarcara una ceja.  
- ¿Con mis padres? – repitió incrédulo. La castaña asintió.  
- Sí, y la verdad estuvo medio raro – comentó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y perdiéndose en algún punto lejano.  
- Y… ¿Qué te dijeron? – quiso saber el ojiverde un poco curioso. La ojimarron levanto los hombros y se mordió el labio.  
- Pues…me advirtieron que me alejara de Malfoy – contestó, luego de varios minutos en silencio.  
Harry arqueó las cejas, y desviando su vista al suelo, preguntó:  
- ¿Por qué?  
Hermione se encogió de hombros, y desviando su vista al rostro de Harry, dijo:  
- Pensé que tú tendrías alguna respuesta – el moreno negó, y luego la miro a los ojos.  
- No, no la tengo, pero…me alegro que estés bien – y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

**OoOoOoOo**

- ¡Hermione, por favor cálmate! – le pedía una irritada Lovegood a una insoportable castaña.  
La mujer bufo con exasperación, y yendo a la cocina se perdió de vista.  
- Hermione está muy irritada - comentó Ginny, la cual había presenciado como simple observadora la discusión entre la rubia y la castaña.  
- ¡Y es irritante! – Exclamó la mujer exasperada – Y esta así después de la cena con Lavender y Dean.  
- ¿Será que pasó algo con Harry allá arriba? – la rubia negó, y adoptando una expresión seria y meditabunda, dijo:  
- Para mí que es otra cosa – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja, y desviando su vista hacia la cocina, preguntó:  
- ¿Qué cosa? – Luna se mordió el labio, y sentándose en el sofá, comentó:  
- Últimamente Hermione ha tenido repentinos cambios de ánimo – comenzó a explicar, al tiempo que jugaba con su taza de Té – Algunos días se encuentra de buen genio, pero a veces, como hoy, es tan irritante.

- ¿En toda una semana? – preguntó la Weasley, contando desde el momento en que se realizo la cena en casa de Dean y Lavender – Pero…ha sido muy poco tiempo para que tenga esos cambios tan repentinos.

Luna asintió.

Sí, lo sé. Y de ahí mi teoría.  
Hubo un breve silencio, y en ese momento el bombillo se le enciendo a la joven Weasley.  
- ¿Crees que…?  
- No, no lo creo, Ginny – negó Luna – Estoy segura.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, y mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta cocina, preguntó nerviosa:  
- ¿Tú crees? Pero…seguramente esos cambios de ánimo son el estrés, ¿no? – tras aquella suposición, la rubia se rió en silencio.  
- Ginny, yo tengo una hija, se de estas cosas – le aseguro con firmeza.  
- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
- Pues…el cómo, sería un poco bochornoso explicártelo – dijo la rubia riéndose por la expresión de su amiga – Y el cuándo, pues…a mi me late que fue en la cita que esos tuvieron.  
- ¿Tú crees que…?  
- Ginny, se necesita un escuadrón de bomberos para apagar el fuego que Harry siente por Hermione – comentó, sin un hito de vergüenza. La pelirroja abrió los ojos platos, y después se unió a la risa silenciosa de su amiga.  
- Creo que se lo deberíamos decir, ¿no? – Luna se mordió el labio, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, negó.  
- Yo creo que Hermione ya lo sospecha, solo que es tan terca para hacerse tomar un examen – y suspirando, bebió de su taza de Té - ¿Te acuerdas la otra vez que se desmayo de nuevo luego de beber ese Té de vainilla? – La joven asintió – Ella se encerró en su habitación luego de que despertase, y si mis oídos no me fallaron en ese momento, creí oír perfectamente esta frase: _"Es imposible, yo no podría estar embarazada"_

Ginny se mordió el labio, he iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero Hermione salio de la cocina un poco más relajada.  
- ¿Y cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Luna con su voz soñolienta.  
La castaña levantó los hombros y se fue a sentar al lado de la pelirroja.  
- Lamento haberte gritado de ese modo, Luna – se disculpo en un hilo de voz, mirando el suelo.  
La rubia sonrió – No importa, se que el estrés del trabajo provoca cambios de ánimo – le aseguro, mirando de reojo a Ginny – Yo te comprendo.  
Hermione la observó por el rabillo del ojo, y chasqueando la legua se quedo ensimismada.  
Sabía que esa última frase, tenía más de un significado.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba contra sus principios, es más, dudaba que eso estuviese ocurriendo. Pero tenía tanta incertidumbre por lo que le estaba pasando, que decidió irse por el camino más corto.  
Se detuvo frente a la droguería de aquel lujoso Centro Comercial, y miro su fachada con ensimismamiento.  
_"¿Y que pasara si fuera positivo?"_ se preguntó en su fuero interno, hecha un manojo de nervios.  
_"¡Pues claro que no será positivo!"_ le espetó su vocecilla interna con irritación _"Así que déjate ya de estupideces y regresa a la casa. ¡Tú no estás embarazada!"  
_La castaña suspiro.

¿Será que aquella vocecilla tenía razón? ¿Será que se encontraba paranoíca? ¿Será que aquellos repentinos desmayos y mareos eran producto de una semana de estrés?  
_"¡Tu sabes que no!"_ se espetó a sí misma, cruzada de brazos_ "Hermione, tu eres una mujer inteligente, sabes muy bien que esos no son síntomas de estrés"  
_Tras aquel comentario aquella vocecilla se difumino, y suspirando, entro a la droguería.

**ººººººººººººº**

Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba derrotada.

No podía luchar contra un eclipse, y sería innecesario que peleara por un trofeo que no era suyo, que nunca le perteneció…

_Flash Back_

_Cuando había regresado a la mesa con el trapo en mano, noto que él ya no estaba ahí. Se preguntó, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que la dejara sola? Pero no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta, pues ella llego sola cuando él bajo corriendo las escaleras atropelladamente._

_- ¡Hermione se desmayo! – había exclamado con desesperación mirando a todos los presentes._

_Luna fue la primera en ponerse en pie, luego le siguió Ron Ginny y todos los demás enmarcando la caravana._

_Se cruzo de brazos, mientras veía como todos sus amigos subían atropelladamente las escaleras. Noto que solo los del equipo de quidditch se habían quedado en el comedor, pero con aire preocupado._

_Sonriendo con amargura acepto su derrota, y agarrando su bolso se dirigió a la puerta.  
- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – le pregunto Catherine Valmont en tono burlón. La oriental apretó los puños y suspiro.  
- Me saludas a Harry de mi parte, por favor – le pidió dándole una media sonrisa. Catherine levantó la mano, y volviendo a su conversación con Kelly, la ignoro._

_Cho, suspiro, y cerrando la puerta salió de aquella casa._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ya había llegado su momento de rendirse, tenía que aceptarlo.  
Ella no podía compararse con la única mujer que lo había acompañado por siete años. Con la única mujer que era capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de él, de hacer hasta lo imposible por su propio bienestar, de jugarse hasta su vida, por la propia paz de él.  
Ella nunca le llegaría a los pies a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, a su confidente, a su acompañante, a quien lo conocía como a nadie. Ella nunca podría entrometerse en una relación donde las palabras pasaban a segundo plano, donde las acciones valían más que nada, y donde la protección mutua se respiraba por los aires.

Era el momento de rendirse, y lo sabía, pero dudaba que él también se rindiera.  
Mientras cavilaba en cómo decirle que ya no se prestaría para sus juegos macabros, la vio entrar a una droguería, y sintió curiosidad.  
Mordiéndose el labio y reprimiéndose por dentro que eso no era de su incumbencia, entro detrás de ella y se sentó en una silla. La vio parar a unos cuantos palmos del mostrador, y mirar con rostro lívido las estanterías llenas de droga. Se preguntó porque le aterraba tanto acercarse, y comenzó hacer sus propias conjeturas.  
Mientras buscaba millones de razones para que ella se encontrara tan nerviosa, la vio dar un paso al frente y esperar a que la atendieran.  
Una mujer, de cabellera pintada y ojos negros, la atendió con amabilidad.  
Quería acercarse un poco para saber que era lo que pedía, pero se contuvo al pensar, que si era algo malo ella no lo compraría en su presencia, así que espero.  
La de cabellera pintada asintió, y yendo hacia la tercera estantería del lado izquierdo, comenzó a buscar algo.  
Cho arqueó una ceja, y levantándose del asiento se dirigió a donde Hermione…

_ººººººººººººººººº_

Entré a la droguería, temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
No podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello, era una completa locura, pero me tenía que cerciorar de mis sospechas.  
Me detuve a unos cuantos palmos del mostrador, y mire con nerviosismo las estanterías y cada uno de sus anaqueles.  
Estaba hecha un manojo de nerviosos, y me comencé a preguntar en mi fuero interno como dirigirme a la que me atendiera para pedir…eso.  
Me sentía como un adolescente cuando va a tener su primera relación sexual y le toca comprar un condón, aquella ansiedad y nervios que te llenan por dentro.  
Suspirando, me reprimí a mi misma por ser tan estúpida, y dando cuatro pasos más, me acerque al mostrador.  
Una mujer esbelta y de cabellera pintada me miro con unos profundos ojos negros, que me intimidaron.  
- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, cariño? – me preguntó con amabilidad observando mi rostro lívido de la vergüenza.  
- Eh…- balbuceé, mordiéndome el labio. ¿Cómo empezar? Si me encontraba tan nerviosa como en mi primer día en Hogwarts. Vi sus ojos y sonríe con cautela. Luego, pase la mirada por los anaqueles y comencé a leer cada uno de las etiquetas de diferentes drogas, dándome algún nombre conocido.

Cuando había comenzado con mis sospechas luego de que el segundo desmayo ocurriera en un día laboral, llame a mi madre, la cual se encontraba en Francia, y le comenté mí…pequeña sospecha, y esta, como buena madre, me comentó complacida, pero sorprendida:  
- Cariño, existen muchas formas para cerciorarse si estas embarazada o no – me comentó en forma dulce, y me había sentido culpable por llamarla – Una de ellas es la clásica muggle, por medio de la orina. En la droguería puedes llegar y preguntar por una prueba llamada "predictor" aunque yo te recomiendo que hagas la prueba del EPF, es mucho más efectiva y te dan resultados como mínimo en un día.  
- La prueba de… ¿qué? – me repugnaba sentirme tan ignorante sobre un tema, pero es que…era primeriza en eso.

Escuche como mi madre se burlaba a lo bajo, y luego adoptaba un tono mucho más dulce y comprensivo.  
- La del EPF, o también llamada "La prueba de sangre", se realiza mediante una aguja – me comenzó a explicar – Extraes sangre hacia un tubo y luego lo llevas a un laboratorio. La mayor parte de las pruebas químicas buscan la presencia de la subunidad beta de la GCH – guarde silencio, pues no sabía muy bien que demonios era eso de la GCH.

Mi madre volvió a reír, era como si estuviese viéndome el rostro de desconcierto.  
- Hermy, la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana, o comúnmente llamada GCH, es una hormona que se presenta de seis a doce días después de la fertilización - me explico – Y las pruebas de orina como las de sangre detectan este tipo de cosas. Pero es más efectiva la del EPF, pues puede distinguir hasta 1 mIU/mL de GCH – guarde de nuevo silencio. Me sorprendía lo mucho que mi madre sabía sobre el tema.  
- Esa fue la que utilice cuando tu padre y yo sospechamos de tu nacimiento – me comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
¡Bravo! Lo que faltaba, una prueba de que aquello era efectivo.  
- ¿Hermy? – me llamo mi madre luego de varios minutos en silencio. Desperté un poco atontada.  
- Sí mamá, estoy aquí – dije – Eh…muchas gracias por todo mamá, te llamó luego.  
- ¡Pues claro que me tienes que llamar! – me espetó mi madre en tono divertido – Porque con esta incertidumbre no me dejas. Y dime, ¿Quién es el padre? – me mordí el labio. Sabía muy bien quien podría ser el padre en el caso de estar embarazada, pero no lo quería aceptar.  
Así que tomando una bolsita de dulce vacía, la apoye contra la bocina. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, pero me aterraba pronunciar el nombre.  
- Mamá, creo que se está cortando la comunicación – le comenté, utilizando el viejo truco de la bolsa frente al teléfono – Eh…hablamos después.  
- ¡Hermione Jane Granger no me vayas a colgar, o si no…! – pero no tuve tiempo de escuchar la amenaza, pues el auricular ya se encontraba en su posición.

Pero el nombre de la prueba de orina que mi madre me había dado no se encontraba por ninguna lado, así que desviando mi vista hacia la mujer que me estaba atendiendo, pregunté en voz baja.

- Eh…pru-prue… ¿Pruebas de embarazo, tienen? – aquello lo pregunté tan rápido que me sorprendí cuando la mujer sonrió. ¡Me había entendido!  
- Claro, cariño, pero solo las del EPF – me comentó. Suspire y asentí con nerviosismo.  
- ¿Buscas una en especial? – mire hacia la cantidad de estanterías, y dude encontrar donde guardaban las pruebas de ese estilo.  
- Eh…no, solo dame la más eficaz – le pedí nerviosa. La mujer sonrió, y yendo hasta la tercera estantería del lado izquierdo, comenzó a buscar la prueba.

Comencé a sobarme las manos con impaciencia. Si por mi fuera haría esto de la forma mágica y ya, pero para estas cosas lo más eficiente era al estilo muggle.

Mientras esperaba alguien se poso a mi lado. No alce la vista y rogué para que no fuera nadie conocido.  
Pero mis ruegos de mierda no sirvieron para nada, pues la vocecilla de Cho Chang retumbo en mis oídos como frenéticos martillos.  
- ¡Hermione, que gusto verte de nuevo! – exclamó con un tono muy afable para mi gusto. Levante la vista y le mostré una medio sonrisa, la cual Cho devolvió.  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? No tuve oportunidad de saber nada de ti desde la vez en que te desmayaste en esa cena. ¿Estás bien? – asentí con torpeza y mire con nerviosismo hacia la mujer que me atendía.

¿Y si Cho miraba el nombre? ¿Y si ella no era una bruta ignorante como yo en aquellas cosas? Suspire guardando la calma.  
- Sí, Cho, estoy bien – le asegure con una sonrisa.  
Vi como asentía y desviaba su mirada a la mujer que me estaba atendiendo. Me mordí el labio.  
- ¿Y que haces aquí? – resople. Había llegado la pregunta del millón.  
- Ah…- balbuceé sin saber muy bien mi respuesta – Eh…vengo, vengo porque…eh…por un dolor de piernas horrible que tengo desde el lunes, ¡No te imaginas lo insoportable que es! – Chang sonrió, y suspire aliviada.  
- Ah bueno, pero tienes que cuidarte con eso, pueden ser las varices – me previno con una sonrisa. Asentí.

En aquellos momentos la mujer llego hasta donde mi y me mostró la caja. Mire de reojo a Cho, horrorizada.  
- ¡Sí, sí, esa esta perfecta!- exclame con exasperación y nerviosismo. La mujer asintió y yendo hacia la caja registradora me cobró 45 libras.  
- ¿Tanto por unas simples pastillas? – me preguntó Cho a lo bajo. Asentí con torpeza, y tomando la bolsa que me entregaba la mujer, le di las gracias y me despedí fugazmente de Cho, sin esperar si quiera el recibo de compra.

**oOoOoOoO**

La oriental vio con sospecha como la joven castaña se alejaba corriendo de la droguería, y se preguntó que le abría pasado para salir de ese modo.

- ¡Señorita! – Exclamó la mujer que la había atendido con un papel blanco en la mano – Rayos, se el olvido el recibo.  
Cho, al escuchar aquello, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.  
- Ah, puede entregármelo si quiere, yo soy amiga de ella y se lo puedo dar cuando vaya a su casa – comentó la oriental con una sonrisa.  
La mujer dudo en dárselo, pues había algo en la mirada de esa joven que la hacía desconfiar; pero dejando las patrañas a un lado se lo entrego, pues no había nada que temer, ¿o sí?  
- Gracias – dijo Cho, y guardando el recibo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, salió de la droguería.

**oOoOoOoOo**

El vuelo con destino a Inglaterra había arribado a las 5:50pm, dos horas más tarde de lo que la aerolínea British Airways había prometido.

Luego de explicarle a su esposo el "verdadero" motivo por el que tenía que viajar a Londres, este la dejo libre, pero con la condición de que lo telefoneara cuando se encontrara en casa.

Jane Granger era una mujer disciplinada, ordenada e inteligente, al igual que su hija, y también destacaba por tener un corazón de oro.

Una vez que su Hermione la había llamado para comentarle sus ligeras sospechas, se vio en la necesidad de acompañarla en aquel proceso, y más aún cuando había utilizado el viejo truco de la bolsa de papel contra la bocina del teléfono, solamente para no comentarle quien era el padre.  
Por supuesto que no le había dicho a Stephen que iría a Inglaterra por ese motivo, pues sabía lo paranoico que era su esposo, y quería ahorrarse trabajo antes de tiempo.  
Simplemente le había comentado que Hermione se encontraba un poco indispuesta y por ello la había llamado a las 5 de la mañana, pues la diferencia horaria entre Inglaterra y Francia era de una hora.  
- Y quiero acompañar a Hermy – era la razón por la que su esposo la había dejado ir.

El vuelo tardaría unas tres horas en llegar, por lo cual Jane calculaba que más o menos llegaría a las cinco de la tarde, hora Francesa, y a las cuatro, hora Inglesa.

Se acomodo en su sillón después de que las azafatas dieran todas las indicaciones necesarias para algún desastre, y espero a que el vuelo diera su arribo.

**ºººººººººº**

Encerrada en el cuarto de baño, Hermione se encontraba con la caja de EPF entre sus manos. No la había abierto desde hace media hora cuando se encerró en el baño, y en realidad, no la quería abrir.  
Su cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza, y se sorprendía por lo nerviosa que se podía colocar en momentos de tensión, y admiro a su madre por ser tan valiente.  
- Es porque seguramente sí deseaba que fuera positivo - dijo a lo bajo en un hilo de voz – En cambio yo…- claro que la idea de ser madre la llenaba de grandes expectativas, pero…nunca se imagino ser madre tan pronto, ni mucho menos así.  
Necesitaba el apoyo del padre, pero tan solo pensar en el padre le hacía revolver las tripas. ¡No podía creer lo descuidaba que había sido aquella noche!  
Si tan solo hubiera tenido más cuidado, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Harry.  
Bufó con exasperación.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no necesitaba de ningún hombre para ayudarla, ella podía hacerlo sola.

Así que respirando, abrió la caja y extrajo de ella un tubo mediano y una jeringa con la aguja a un lado.  
Trago saliva al ver severendo tamaño de aquella aguja, y todas las fuerzas que había reunido segundos antes, se había esfumado.  
Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, salió del cuarto de baño y se mordió el labio.  
- No puedo hacerlo – dijo a lo bajo con decepción – ¡No soy capaz!

Cuando la brisa inglesa de primavera entró por sus fosas nasales, se sintió de nuevo como en casa.

Hacía cinco años que no pisaba suelo Ingles, y volver a ver la fachada del aeropuerto Heathrow la llenabade una alegría indescriptible, pero se iba a llenar más cuando viera el rostro de su pequeña "castañuela"

Arrastrando su equipaje se dirigió hasta el puerto, después fue hasta las salidas corredizas del aeropuerto en la terminal 1.  
En aquella época del año aún era difícil conseguir un taxi, pero estuvo de de suerte cuando un latinoamericano le parqueó cinco minutos después.  
- Al barrio Likentoon, por favor – le pidió, luego de que el motor encendiera.  
- Con gusto – y se dispuso a observar el paisaje por la ventana en todo el trayecto.

El timbre retumbo en los tímpanos de la joven castaña, y un poco irritada bajo al recibidor.  
- ¡Ya voy! – Exclamó exasperada yendo hacia la puerta - ¿Diga? ¡¿Mamá?

**OoOoOOo**

La sorpresa al ver al otro lado de la puerta a la joven Chang, se hizo notar en su rostro. Cho sonrió al ver que sorprendió a su compañero, y paso por delante de Malfoy, entrando al apartamento sin ser invitada.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el blondo un poco molesto, pues le había interrumpido un sueño erótico con una hermosa castaña.  
- Traigo malas nuevas – comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Draco levanto una ceja, e indicándole uno de los sofases, le ofreció una copa.  
- ¡Un Martín estaría bien, por favor! – el blondo asintió.

Luego le entrego una copa llena del licor favorito de la oriental. Sentándose frente a ella, la miro expectante.  
- Y bien… ¿Qué noticias me traes hoy? – Cho saboreo con embriagues el sabor del Martini, luego, miro a Malfoy.

- Creo que no te va a gustar lo que traigo – comentó en un susurro. Malfoy pasó su lengua por sus labios y miro su rostro con sutileza.  
- No creo que nada sea tan malo como para quitarme la dicha de que Hermione ya no tiene nada con San Potter – dijo Malfoy en un peculiar tono de arrastrar las palabras.

Cho desvió su vista al suelo, y levantando la ceja, suspiro.  
- Bueno…lo que pasa es que hoy me encontré a Hermione en la droguería – comenzó con un tono muy tranquilizador.  
Malfoy enarco las cejas - ¿Una droguería?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y que hacía ella ahí? – preguntó desconcertado desconociendo el motivo.  
Cho dio otro trago de su Martini, y continúo.  
- Espere a que pidiera lo que fuese que iba a comprar, y me acerque.  
- ¿Qué te dijo?  
- Nada, me comentó que supuestamente le dolían las piernas y por ello iba a comprar unas pastillas – se detuvo en su relato y observó el rostro de Malfoy, luego, continuó – No le creí, por supuesto. Pues se encontraba muy nerviosa para pedir simples pastillas – suspiro – Así que espere y luego llego la mujer que la atendió. Le mostró una coja mediana y Hermione asintió un poco torpe, luego se fue y me dejo con la incertidumbre.

Draco torció la boca, sin entender – Y… ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?  
- Que a Hermione se le olvido el recibo de pago – comentó con sorna – Y mira lo que compro – y extendiendo el brazo con el recibo en mano, miro a Malfoy.  
El blondo observo el trozo de papel con desconfianza, pero luego lo mato la curiosidad, y lo tomo.  
Tuvo que encender la luz para leerlo, pues la poca luz solar ya no servía.  
Enarco una ceja, era obvio que no entendía un carajo de lo que el papel mostraba.  
- ¡¿Que diablos es un EPF?! – preguntó con alteración sin comprender ni una sola silaba de la compra.  
Cho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiro. ¡Cuán ignorantes podían ser los hombres!  
Bebiendo su último trago del Martini, dijo:

- Un EPF es…una prueba de sangre – explico, pero Malfoy torció el gesto.  
- ¿Hermione está enferma?  
- ¡¿Y me dices a mi lenta?! – Exclamó la ex Ravenclaw con exasperación – La EPF es una prueba que trata de encontrar cuanta GCH hay en el ducto sanguíneo de una paciente. La GCH es una hormona que se encuentra en el aparato reproductor masculino y femenino, pero esta se desarrolla más en el momento de la fertilización.  
- ¿Fertilización? – repitió el blondo sin comprender.  
La Ravenclaw suspiro, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, dijo:  
- En palabras castizas… ¡Hermione puede estar embarazada!

**ººººººººººº**

La amplia sonrisa de Jane Granger invadió de una alegría inexplicable a Hermione, la cual se balanceó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué estás aquí? – la mujer, de ojos miel, cabello castaño y tez nívea, le sonrió con unos magníficos dientes.  
- ¿No es obvio? Vengo a verte.  
- Lo sé – admitió Hermione haciéndola entrar – Solo que…me sorprende verte, yo te veía en Francia en el consultorio que tú y papá montaron.  
Jane asintió, y luego acarició el rostro de su hija.

- Lo sé, mi castañuelita, pero bueno…es que me dejo tan preocupada la otra vez que me colgaste que pues…tenía que venir a verte.  
Hermione se ruborizo como un tomate, ¡La había descubierto! Pero aún así siguió en su mentira.  
- No mamá, la comunicación se corto – le aseguro con rudeza. Pero lo vivaz que era Hermione la había heredado precisamente de ella.  
- A mi no me engañas, mi castañuela. Yo soy tan vivaz como tu – Hermione se sintió como una tonta. ¿Pero de donde podía haber sacado que podría engañar a Jane Granger, la reina de la intuición y lo vivaz?  
- Lo siento, mamá – se disculpo con las mejillas coloradas – Solo que…me asuste un poco.  
Jane sonrió, y acariciando el rostro de su consentida, la miro.  
- ¿Por qué te asustaste? – le preguntó con seriedad arqueando las cejas - ¿Acaso fue por la pregunta que te hice?  
Hermione suspiro. Sabía que a pesar de que la engañase, su madre vería la mentira en sus ojos marrones, pues ella como Harry la conocían demasiado bien, mucho, para su gusto.  
- Sí – admitió con voz ronca. Jane levantó una ceja, y acariciando su enmarañado pelo castaño, preguntó:  
- ¿Y se podría saber, porque? ¿Quién es el padre de esa posible criatura que tienes tanto miedo a decir? – Hermione se mordió el labio, y tratando de reprimir un sollozo, miro a su madre.  
- Eh…te acuerdas de…Harry Potter, ¿Verdad? – preguntó con nerviosismo cruzando los dedos para que no se acordara. Pero su madre asintió. Tenía tan buena memoria como ella.  
- Bueno…el…yo te conté que no está muerto, ¿verdad? – Jane volvió a sentir.  
- Sí, me dijiste que había pasado algo con un pase de almas o algo así – Hermione enarco una ceja. Nunca recordaba haberle comentado eso, pero al caso.  
- Bueno…eh…lo que pasa es que…últimamente me he sentido algo atraída por el…  
- ¿Algo? – repitió su madre, incrédula - ¡Pero cariño, si fuiste su novia en séptimo y cuando te enteraste de que estaba vivo, regresaron!  
- ¿A si? – el tono de sorpresa en la voz de Hermione alerto a Jane de que a su hija le pasaba algo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada – Pensé que Harry era el amor de tu vida, he ibas a recordar lo que vivieron juntos a la perfección.

La castaña enarco una ceja.

- ¿Vivieron juntos? – Repitió sin comprender – Pero mamá, creo que te equivocas…yo, cuando estuve en Hogwarts Harry Potter me caía al hígado, no soportaba verlo. Sabía de el porqué era muy famoso, al igual que conocía a sus padres y a su padrino, pero…yo nunca tuve nada con él.

Jane arrugo el rostro, ¿pero que demonios le había ocurrido a su hija en esos últimos meses que dejo de telefonearla?

- Cariño, creo que estas un poco…desubicada – le comentó su madre, e indicándole que se sentara en el sofá, continuo – Tu no te despegabas de Harry desde el primer día que pisaste Hogwarts. Cuando el año termino y te encontrabas en la casa, nos comentaste que eras la mejor amiga del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos, y no solo eso, si no que me contaste que te habías arriesgado por él para que siguiera el camino que lo conduciría a una piedra del hechicero o algo así.  
- ¿Piedra del hechicero? – Repitió la ojimarron, sin comprender – Pero mamá, ¿de que hablas?  
- De la aventura en primer año, con la piedra del hechicero, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – Hermione se quedo pensativa, divagando en sus recuerdos, al tiempo que se perdía entre el color de los ojos miel de su madre…

_"Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sor-prendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera._

_—Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre  
—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?  
—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.  
—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber? «f I  
—Dame un minuto._

_Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.  
í —Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.  
Harry miró a la diminuta botella.  
—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.  
Se miraron.  
— ¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila._

_—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca á Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podrán salir por la trampilla sin que los vea Fluffy._

_Vayan directamente a la lechucearía y envíen a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.  
—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?  
—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —Dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo. Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. -  
— ¡Hermione!  
—Harry... Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.  
—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.  
- ¡Yo! –Exclamó Hermione - ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y…¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!..."_

Luego de aquel inesperado, ¿recuerdo? Saltó otro, igual de viejo que el anterior.

_"__Después de bajar del Expreso de Hogwarts y despedirse de sus nuevos amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley (esté último sin caerle muy bien del todo) se acercó a sus padres, los cuales la esperaban con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? – le preguntó su madre acariciándole su mata de pelo.  
La pequeña de once años exhibió una amplia sonrisa, y luego miro hacia atrás justo para ver como Harry se reunía con sus petulantes tíos.  
- ¡A sido genial! Me hice amiga de Harry Potter, y lo ayude para recuperar la Piedra Filosofal – comentó casi sin respirar.  
- ¿La que? – preguntaron sus padres al unísono. Hermione bufo con exasperación.  
- La piedra filosofal, la piedra del hechicero – comentó – Verán, la piedra del hechicero fue creada hace siglos por Nicolás Flamel, un alquimista. Dicha piedra contenía un elixir, y ese elixir a quien lo bebe concede la inmortalidad, y resulta que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la quería poseer, y utilizo al profesor Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa para las Artes Oscuras. Quirrell era como su cuerpo, ya que después de que Harry lo derrotase cuando solo era un bebé en Godric's Valley, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quedo sin cuerpo, y vagaba como un espíritu. Así que necesitaba la piedra para ser inmortal, para poder destruir a Harry._

_Así que nos aventuramos en una tremenda, ¡ni se imaginan! Yo comencé averiguar sobre Nicolás Flamel, y luego supimos que la piedra la escondían en Hogwarts, así que…- pareciera como si la niña hubiese olvidado respirar, pues mientras contaba toda la historia a unos padres algo consternados, agitaba sus manos y abría los ojos como platos, al tiempo que su cabellera se revolcaba más a causa del viento._

_Sí Ronald Weasley la hubiese visto, le diría que parecía una loca, pero gracias a dios que ya se encontraban en el auto.  
- Entonces supimos que la piedra la protegía Fluffy, un perro gigante de tres cabezas. Se encontraba en el ala este en el tercer piso y se podía domar con música, así que…  
- Cariño, cuéntanos la historia más despacio, que tu padre y yo no entendemos nada – le comentó su madre con voz dulce.  
- Sí, ¿y cómo es eso de un perro de tres cabezas? ¿Es que acaso en esa escuela no hay seguridad? – preguntó su padre un poco enojado.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
- No, no es eso. Es solo que cuando andas con Harry Potter los problemas te persiguen…"_

Ese recuerdo la dejo un poco grogui, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, miro a su madre.  
- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Jane luego de varios minutos en silencio.  
Hermione asintió, pero después, viendo de nuevo aquellos ojos miel, otro recuerdo, mucho más reciente, azoto su mente.

_"__No podía creer que Harry estuviese vivo, es que…era increíble.  
Cuando la reconoció en aquel hospital fue como volver a nacer, fue…algo…sin palabras.  
- ¿Mamá? – exclamó cuando el auricular fue levantado._

_Oyó la voz de su madre decir su nombre, y se mordió el labio.  
- ¡Mamá, Harry está vivo! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Está vivo!"_

Jane, al ver lo lívida que se había tornado su hija, se dirigió a la cocina y le trajo un vaso con agua.  
- ¿Hermione? – la castaña la observo algo confusa, y tomando el vaso, se bebió de un sorbo el agua.  
Aquellos recuerdos le habían hecho doler la cabeza, y más aún porque no sabía de donde provenían.  
- ¿Ya recuerdas quien es Harry? – aún aquel abrazo hace tantos años ya, la azotaba la mente.  
¿Será posible que pudiera olvidar esos recuerdos? ¿Será correcto pensar que Harry Potter nunca fue su amigo?

Se quedo absorta en sus cavilaciones, pensando.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¿Embarazada? – repitió un incrédulo Malfoy, luego de que Cho le comentara sus sospechas.  
- ¿Pero cómo que embarazada?  
- ¡Yo que sé! – Espetó la oriental exasperada – Solo cumplo en comentarte las noticias.  
El blondo se dejó caer en el sofá, y cubriendo su rostro con las manos, resoplo.  
- ¡Cuando pienso que todo está solucionado, siempre llega un maldito inconveniente y lo atrasa todo! – exclamó con furia arrojando las copas vacías al suelo.

Cho se encogió de hombros al ver salir en varias direcciones las esquirlas. Se había enfadado.  
- ¡Cálmate, Draco! – Lo trato de tranquilizar con las manos en alto – No es para tanto – pero aquel comentario había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.  
- ¿No es para tanto? – repitió sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

- ¡Hermione podría estar embarazada, imbécil! – le informó con furia – Y ahora

Sí podría perderla para siempre.  
Chang giro los ojos y desvió su vista al suelo.  
- Pues creo que ya la perdiste desde el momento en que te fijaste en ella – dijo a lo bajo con el labio inferior mordido.

Draco la observó con furia, y balanceándose sobre ella, le agarro el rostro.  
- ¡Nunca…digas…que…Hermione…no…es…para…mi! – exclamó con exasperación apretando con fuerza el rostro de la oriental.  
Chang abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas el lívido rostro del blando, y tocándose sus mejillas, lo miro con odio.  
- ¡Nunca me vuelvas a tocar, imbécil! – la sonrisa de Malfoy se extendió tras la amenaza de su compañera, pero no dijo nada más.

Se formo un tempano de silencio, en el que Cho seguía con detenimiento cada movimiento del blondo para poder así sacar su varita, que la tenía firmemente apretada entre su bolsillo, y atacarlo.  
Pero el Slytherin se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamiento, que Chang dudo que le hiciese daño.

En esos momentos su raciocinio le pidió a gritos que saliera de ese apartamento, que no escuchara sus macabros planes, pero su curiosidad pudo más que la razón.  
- ¡Debemos destruir a esa criatura! – espetó con júbilo con un brillo de locura en sus ojos.  
Cho, abrió los ojos como platos, y sacudió la cabeza.  
- ¿Debemos? – repitió incrédula, sabiendo de ante mano el significado de aquella palabra.  
Ella podría ser ciega, obsesiva, pero no tonta.

Había ayudado a Malfoy en su intento de borrarle los recuerdos a Hermione, había aceptado colocar ese artefacto de mierda en el Hilton, pero no destruiría una criatura por una simple obsesión.  
- Sí, debemos – le ratifico su compañero con una macabra sonrisa - ¿O que? ¿Te estás echando para atrás? – la oriental agarró su bolso y apretó con más fuerza su varita.  
- ¡Esto es ir demasiado lejos, Malfoy! – Espetó, tratando de que su voz sonara fuerte – No sé tú, pero yo sé hasta que punto detenerme.

El blondo la miro de arriba abajo, como sin darle crédito a sus palabras.  
- Dices que… ¿no quieres hacerlo? – Chang asintió, y Malfoy soltó una tétrica carcajada.  
- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, estúpido? – preguntó con altivez.  
Malfoy negó.  
- Nada, solo que me sorprende lo débil que eres.  
- ¡No soy débil! – Le espetó la Ravenclaw – Solo que sé hasta dónde puede llegar mi ceguera. Yo si pienso Malfoy, y no pretendo pasar el resto de mis días confinada en una cárcel por asesinato.  
Pero el Slytherin se mofo.

- No es cuestión de ceguera Chang, es cuestión de triunfo – dijo en un seseo peculiar.

La joven levantó el entrecejo.  
- ¿Triunfo? – Repitió incrédula – ¿Hermione para ti es un triunfo? – el blondo aplaudió, sorprendido por su inteligencia.  
- Pensé que ya lo sabías – dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo.  
Chang trago saliva, ¿pero hasta donde iba la obsesión de este hombre?  
- Malfoy, tú sientes una obsesión muy grande por Hermione. ¡Tienes que parar ya antes de que sea demasiado tarde!  
- ¡Pero mira quien me lo dice! ¡La reina de la obsesión!  
- ¡Yo sé hasta dónde detenerme! – le aseguro con rudeza. Tenía los labios apretados y el rostro lívido.  
- Entiéndeme Chang, yo haré lo que sea por quedarme con Hermione. ¡No permitiré que Potter me gane la partida!  
- ¡Pero Hermione no te ama, Malfoy! – Le espetó con desesperación yendo hacia la puerta – A pesar de todo lo que has hecho ella sigue amando a Harry. Aunque no lo recuerde, sigue sintiendo un gran afecto por él.  
- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
- Porque la vez que estuve en esa ridícula cena en la casa de Dean Thomas, note como ella lo miraba, y también vi lo desdichado que era Harry lejos de ella.  
- ¡Blasfemias! – Exclamó el Slytherin poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¡Hermione no siente nada por Harry, lo demostró la otra vez que lo hecho de su vida!  
- Lo puedo haber echado de su vida – admitió la pelinegra – Pero no de su corazón.  
- ¿Y que pretendes hacer entonces? – le preguntó el blondo luego de varios minutos en silencio – Si se supone que no me vas ayudar.  
- Pues eso. No pienso ser cómplice de un asesinato. ¡No voy a matar a la criatura que posiblemente esté creciendo en el vientre de Hermione! – le aseguro con toda la acritud que pudo adoptar.

Pero Draco se mofo de su "valentía" y suspiro.  
- ¡No te vengas hacer la hermanita de la caridad después de todo lo que has hecho! – Exclamó con ira – ¡Destruiste todo un maldito hotel con tal de que Hermione no terminara con Potter!  
- ¡Y fui una estúpida! – Admitió con bochorno - ¡Nunca debí unirme a ti, todo esto ha sido un maldito desastre!  
- ¡No hables mierda, Chang, que sabes tan bien como yo que disfrutaste hacerlo!  
Cho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- ¡Pero no más, hasta aquí llego la tonta de Cho Chang! – espetó con toda la rudeza que pudo.  
Luego agarró la perilla de la puerta y la comenzó a girar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó con voz cetrina, Draco Malfoy – Sí no me ayudas, de aquí no saldrás con vida...

**_ººººººººººººººº_**

**_LUMOS!!_**

**_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _**

**_Hola, hola!  
Bien, los 3 chaps estan UP, espero que los disfruten.  
Nos leemos pronto_**

**_bye!_**

**_R/ Rews:_**

_**zoe love potter  
**Hola!  
buee ps muy buena desición la tuya jeje...si, si poqyue potterfics cada rato se esta muriendo:S  
ok, besitos bye!_

**_Ok, eso era todo..._**

**_saludos,_**

**_emma!_**


	37. El último suspiro

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WB. La trama de Recuperando el Pasado Perdido pertenece a EmmaPotter15, publicada desde hace un año y medio en potterfics y en ninguna otra página. Esta es una historia sin animo de lucro. xD.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**37**

**El último suspiro**

Un haz de luz roja rozo el hombro de la oriental, e impactando contra la puerta le causo un enorme orificio.

Estaba viva de milagro, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ella sabía que Draco Malfoy cuando apuntaba era a matar, y si había fallado era porque tenía planeado algo muy sinistro.

Se miraron fijamente, quizás, leyéndose las mentes, pero la pelinegra no se quedo más tiempo averiguando que planes tenía Malfoy para su futura muerte, así que tomando la perilla de la puerta salió como una bala del departamento sin siquiera detenerse para agarrar su varita.

De tanto pensar le dolió la cabeza. Aún no le daba respuesta a todos aquellos recuerdos que no "recordaba" haberlos tenido.

Por un momento le hecho la culpa a su imaginación, que se estaba volviendo loca y por ende tenía alucinaciones; pero luego recordó que fue su madre la que le había hecho revivir todas esa imágenes, que muy seguramente las había tenido guardadas en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Se le iban acabar las neuronas por cavilar tanto, pero tenía que encontrar alguna explicación a tan insólitos recuerdos.

Ella más que nadie sabía que hasta en el mundo mágico tener alucinaciones de esa índole era para preocuparse.

Podría haber seguido horas y horas cavilando en lo mismo, pero fue su madre, que llego con varias frutas y agua hasta la sala, la cual la saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Ten pequeña – le dijo, ofreciéndole un trozo de pera.

- Gracias, mamá.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – la cara de preocupación que Jane Granger reflejaba era igual o más sombría que la de su hija.

- Pues más o menos, ¿Por qué?

- Porque…bueno…creo que llego el momento de hablar sobre la prueba, ¿Cuándo vas a ir a llevarla? – aquello la asusto tanto que se puso lívida como hacía varias horas.

Acusa de aquellos recuerdos se había olvidado de la prueba del EPF y de la pequeña posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada.

- Ah, eso… - susurró – Yo…se me había olvidado.

- Sí, lo supuse – asintió su madre – Por ello te lo recuerdo. Te aconsejo que lo hagas ahora y lo lleves mañana en la mañana, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Eso era lo que más odiaba de su madre: Esa actitud como tan tranquila de tomarse las cosas. Ella no veía lo negro de la situación y todo lo que acarrearía si estuviese embarazada, a ella solo le importaba ser abuela y su hija una buena madre.

Resoplo para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé mamá, es que con tantas cosas me da como…nervios hacer la prueba.

- ¡Pues para eso vine pequeña! – le recordó Jane con una amplia sonrisa – Para ayudarte en todo lo que se te ofrezca.

- Pero…he…mañana tengo que ir al trabajo para entregar una columna muy importante y si no asisto…

- Seguro entenderán una calamidad como esta. No todos los días se tiene a una empleada en embarazo – y volviendo a sonreír se levantó y regreso segundos después con el teléfono en mano.

- Ten, llama a la empresa – la apremio extendiéndole el aparato.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y miro la hora.

- He…no mamá, este, yo creo un domingo no va haber nadie en una oficina. Yo opino que lo haga después, cuando no tenga tanto trabajo.

- Siempre tienes trabajo – le corrigió su madre con severidad – Pues bueno, entonces llama a tu jefe, a ese tal Phill, un día me dijiste que se llevaban muy bien. Supongo que debes tener su número.

- Ah…- balbuceo – Este…he, si claro, pero si lo llamo al celular es muy probable que me conteste su novia y pues ella es muy celosa y no quiero…

- ¡Déjate de tonterías Hermione! – Le exclamó la señora Granger con altanería - ¡Llama ahora mismo y di que mañana no asistirás al trabajo por motivos personales!

La joven quería asesinar a su madre por ser tan testaruda, y regañadientes tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Phill.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Phill? – pregunto con inseguridad al escuchar la voz masculina al otro lado del auricular.

- Si con el, ¿Con quien hablo?

- Eh…habla con Hermione Granger, la Jefa de columnistas.

- ¡Hermione! Que gusto escucharte, ¿No me digas que por fin aceptas la propuesta de ir a cenar conmigo? - la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueo la lengua.

- Eh…no. Te llamaba para informarte que mañana no iré al trabajo.

- ¿Y porque?

- Porque…por…motivos personales – respondido tajante.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Phill alarmado.

- No, no, es solo que…me siento algo indispuesta y mañana tengo la cita con el medico muggle y pues…

- Ah de acuerdo, Herms, no hay problema. Nos vemos el martes, que te mejores – y colgando el auricular dejo aún más desinflada a la Gryffindor.

Phill había sido su única esperanza para no tener que hacerse esa prueba, pero se desilusionó cuando escucho tan esclarecedor Sí de su parte.

- ¿Y bien? – fue lo primero que preguntó su madre cuando la castaña le entro el teléfono.

- Dijo que si – respondió para su pesar.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora vamos para que te hagas la prueba.

- ¿Vamos a donde? – preguntó la joven alarmada.

- Pues al baño, tonta, esas pruebas son fáciles y uno mismo se las puedo aplicar – y tomándola de la mano la condujo escaleras arriba hacia el baño.

-----------------

Sabía que no tenía más tiempo, que su final estaba muy cerca.

Lo único que tenía por hacer esa contarle la verdad a Harry, decirle la clase de calamidades que había cometido con Malfoy y comentarle lo que estaba dispuesto hacer con su futuro hijo.

No tenía mucho tiempo, y lo sabía. Así que agarró su celular y marco con nerviosismo el número del moreno, pero por los afanes se equivoco varias veces, hasta que el timbre le aviso que estaba llamando.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó desesperada una vez la voz tan peculiar del moreno resonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Cho? – Indagó el Gryffindor con curiosidad - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Harry, no tengo mucho tiempo, el viene en camino!

- ¿Pero quien viene en camino? – le preguntó el ojiverde sin comprensión.

- El, Malfoy… ¡Quiere matarme!

- ¡¿Quién?! – Exclamó el Gryffindor sin comprender – Habla más fuerte Cho, hay interferencia.

- ¡Que Malfoy quiere matarme! ¡Viene por mí! – Gritó la oriental con desesperación-

- ¿Qué Malfoy, que? Lo siento Cho, pero no te escucho.

- ¡Que Malfoy quiere…!

- ¡Cuelga el teléfono! Le ordeno una siniestra vos a sus espaldas.

Chang abrió los ojos y se quedo inmóvil al sentir que la abrasadora voz de la serpiente le envolvía el alma.

- ¿Cho, estas ahí? – ahora la voz preocupada de Harry sonaba lejana, como si alguien se lo estuviese llevando poco a poco.

- ¡Cuelga el teléfono! – le repitió de nuevo la voz sepulcral de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cho? ¿Cho, estás bien? – la oriental tragó saliva y mirando con vaguedad el celular, colgó la llamada.

- Sabes que lo que más odio es la traición, ¿Verdad? - le preguntó el platinado con su peculiar tono de arrastrar las palabras.

La bruja no quiso girar su rostro, pues tener a la muerte tan cerca era más que suficiente antes que ver por última vez la cara del mismísimo demonio.

- Yo me pregunto porque las mujeres son tan estúpidas – comento la serpiente con voz calmada – O estúpidas no, masoquistas. A ustedes les gusta que las traten mal, que las insulten y las lastimen, y me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les gusta ser pisoteadas? ¿Por qué les gusta que las traten mal, que las humillen y maltraten? ¿Acaso esta en su naturaleza?

Lo digo porque así es esa deshonra de la Sangre, la Ginevra Weasley. Yo sigo diciendo, si solamente hubiese disfrutado el momento no hubiera perdido su varita ni mucho menos salir lastimada. Pero no, se tenía que hacer la digna y humillarse como la cucaracha que es.

Yo sigo insistiendo, las mujeres son tan tontas…

- No es porque seamos tontas – le habló la oriental por primera vez luego de que este entrase a la habitación – Solo tenemos nuestro orgullo, y sabemos que el no suplicar frente a una basura que quiere hacernos daño, es la mejor arma para destruir el ego de un hombre con delirio de grandeza.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior con tal intensidad que se sacó sangre, y apretando la varita de Chang, suspiro.

- Pero igual, se humillan frente a nosotros, como las cucarachas que son.

- Lo que sucede es que tu ego de macho esta tan lastimado luego de ese desplante que la pequeña Ginny te hizo, que para curarlo pretendes arrojarnos toda el agua sucia a nosotras, cuando eres tu el que vale menos que una cucaracha.

El Slytherin no dijo nada, solo se limito suspirar hondo y admirar las curvas que alguna vez estuvieron en su cama.

- Pueda que tengas razón – admitió el blondo con una sonrisa picara -- Todas las mujeres a las que besaba siempre terminaban en mi lecho, eran igual de fáciles que tú – aquel comentario causo en la oriental un gran dolor, y quiso con todas sus fuerzas arrancarse la piel para quietar de ella el sabor a eucalipto que el platinado siempre emanaba.

- Entonces admites que la pequeña pelirroja te resulto difícil – le comentó la joven con altivez – Porque no cayo tan fácil como tu querías.

- Difícil si, pero no imposible.

- Un día de estos te vas a estrellar muy fuerte contra la vida, Malfoy – le dijo Chang con supremacía – Y solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de todo lo que eres, no sea demasiado tarde.

- Para un Malfoy nunca es demasiado tarde – profetizó el blondo con altivez – Pero para las otras pequeñas especies, si.

- Ni pienses que me voy arrodillar a tus pies – le dijo Cho, ocultando el miedo que sentía dentro – No esta en mis hobbies suplicarle a cucarachas.

- Ni en los míos perdonar a los traidores – y levantando la varita exclamó - ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – y un haz de luz salio disparada directo hacia el pecho de la Ravenclaw.

Lo último que la joven pudo ver fue el verde lima de sus elegantes cortinas.

:::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Y no te dijo nada más? – le preguntó Ron muy curioso.

Harry negó.

- No, o bueno, me quería decir, pero la interferencia no me dejaba escucharla.

- Me dijiste que había dicho Malfoy, ¿verdad? – El moreno asintió - ¿Y si el la quiera lastimar?

- Eso es lo que estoy pensando – asintió Harry – Pero no tengo pruebas de ello, y no puedo llegar a la casa de Malfoy advirtiéndole que no le haga daño a Cho sin saber si es cierto.

- Pues ir a su casa – le aconsejo su compañero – Si quieres te acompaño.

- Pero ya es muy tarde, supongo que debe estar cansada.

- Harry es domingo, la gente descansa los domingos.

El gryffindor lo pensó por un instante, y luego de mirar con preocupación el celular, asintió.

- De acuerdo.

----------------

El timbre en la casa Weasley Lovegood resonó con tanto ímpetu que sobresalto a la pequeña Dulce.

- ¡Yo abro papá, seguro es Ron! – grito la rubia saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

- ¡Si lo es mejor déjalo en la calle, pues el que no sirve estorba!

- ¡Papá! – gruño la joven entre dientes, y bajando por las escaleras con su hija en brazos, llego al recibidor.

El visitante o tenia mucha prisa o lo estaban persiguiendo, pues iba a tumbar el timbre.

- ¡Ya voy, Ya voy! Si diga… ¿Neville?

- ¿Ginny esta aquí contigo? – fue lo primero que pregunto al ver el rostro de su antigua compañera.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, y tomando mejor a Dulce, dijo:

- Esta en la madriguera, ¿No? – Neville negó.

- No, la señora Weasley me dijo que había salido en la mañana y aún no regresa.

- Pero... ¿Como? – preguntó la rubia.

- Pensé que tal vez estaba aquí.

- No, estoy solo con mi hija y mi padre. ¿Ya llamaste a Ron? De pronto esta con el y con Harry.

- No, no quiero preocuparlos, es demasiado con la preocupación de Molly.

- ¿Pero ella te llamo? – quiso saber la ojiazul extrañada.

- Sí – asintió el carirredondo – Y yo también me sorprendí, pues luego de…eso, ella me odia por todo lo que he hecho.

- Yo pensé que tú también odiabas a Ginny – comentó Luna.

- Pues es muy difícil odiar a alguien a quien amas – confesó el Gryffindor encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Ay Neville! Me dejaste preocupada. Te ayudaría a buscarla pero no puedo dejar a la niña con mi padre, el esta muy enfermo y comprenderás.

El joven asintió.

- Por supuesto, solo quería saber si por casualidad estaba aquí…bueno mejor la sigo buscando, y por favor no le digas nada a Ron, ¿Quieres? No deseo preocuparlo.

Luna asintió – Pero avísame cualquier cosa – su compañero sonriso, y dándole la espalda se perdió en el camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

- ¡¿Pretendes que nos aparezcamos?! – le pregunto exaltado el joven Weasley.

- Pues claro, ¿Entonces como pretendes entrar? – quiso saber el moreno exasperado.

- Harry, eso es violación de propiedad privada aquí y en la conchinchina.

- Pues entonces grita Cho a ver si responde – Harry se encontraba desesperado, pues hacia quince minutos se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de su antigua compañera y no respondía a sus llamados, y comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

-¿Y si esta durmiendo? – opino el pelirrojo con inocencia.

- Nadie en su sano sueño no se despierta al escuchar sonar su celular, al menos que no este vivo.

- ¿Tu crees que…?

- Por eso tenemos que entrar, o si no nunca lo averiguaremos.

- Pero, Harry…

- Pero nada Ron, ¡cierra los ojos! – y con un "plin" desaparecieron.

La casa de la joven Chang se sobrepasaba a perfecta, pues se podía decir que los pisos relucían como espejos.

- ¡Ay! ¿Pero esta niña acaso nunca conoció lo que es tener un piso sucio? – preguntó Ronald escandalizado.

- ¡Deja de fijarte en los pisos y mejor búscala! – le ordenó el moreno con exasperación.

Ron giro los ojos y junto empezaron a gritar su nombre.

- Búscala arriba, yo lo haré aquí – y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el jardín

Ron observo aquellas interminables escaleras y con un suspiro, empezó a subir.

Minutos después mientras Harry revisaba en el jardín, recordó que era mago, y que podía utilizar un simple hechizo que le mostrase los cuerpos presentes en la casa.

Entrando de nuevo a la sala, saco su varita y murmuro varias palabras. Tres ases de luces salieron de su varita: Una dirigiéndose a su cuerpo, la otra a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ron, y la última al armario.

El joven levanto el ceño, y llamando a Ron espero a que este bajara.

- ¿Tu crees que…?- Indagó Ron.

- No lo sé, pero no bajes tu varita – y acercándose con sorna al armario lo abrieron lentamente…

····················

Hermione, en su testadures característica, había decidido entrar sola al baño para hacerse la prueba. A pesar de que se repitiera constantemente que era una simple prueba de sangre y no iba a ver sus resultados de inmediato, aún aquel nerviosismo por enfrentarse a un futuro incierto le ponía la piel de gallina.

¿Y si salía positivo? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Harry si estuviese esperando un hijo suyo? Meneo la cabeza del solo pensar las consecuencias que aquella acarrearía, no solo en la vida de Harry, si no en su vida.

Tendría que ser más responsable, dividir el tiempo en su trabajo para criar a su hijo y contar con el apoyo de alguien que jamás creyó imaginar.

Sentada en la tasa del baño comenzó a cavilar en las muchas posibilidades de que aquella prueba saliera positiva, pues aquella noche de pasión debía traer consigo consecuencias y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Pensaba en ¿como le iba a decir a Harry si todo eso salía cierto?, ¿cómo le iba a dar la cara después de todo lo que había hecho?

¿La perdonaría luego de que lo hubiese dejado solo en aquel hotel de argentina, sin ninguna otra explicación que un pedazo de papel?

Día y noche se hacía la misma pregunta, al igual que se la había hecho la otra vez con Evelyn: ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Si cuando grito de placer por sus embestidas se había sentido tan extasiada porque nunca antes había sentido sensación tan placentera.

Si cuando besó aquellos carnosos labios sintió como si no hubiera sabor más exquisito que aquel. Si cuando este la había acercado a su pecho y mezclado su aroma con el suyo, se había sentido como en el paraíso.

- Hermione, ¿Ya? – la voz de su madre, por segunda vez, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sacando la jeringa de la caja la miro con sorna y suspiro.

……………………………

A pesar de que desde pequeña siempre se había sentido muy a gusto en su casa, estar en aquel lugar la hacía sentir muy reconfortable, pues el aroma que en el ambiente se respiraba la llenaba de una calma abrumadora.

Le agradecía mucho a Minerva por haberla dejado entrar a tan altas horas de la noche, pero le agradecía aún más por no haberle preguntado nada al respecto.

La última vez que lo vio tan feliz coqueteando con Kelly Sullivan le había roto el corazón, pues a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado lo seguía amando y le dolía que el ya no sintiera lo mismo.

Suspiró, y abrazando sus piernas ocultó su rostro entre ellas, dejándose llevar por un momento de los preciosos recuerdos que aquella aula le traía…

***Flash Back***

_La clase de Transformaciones había culminado, y Ginny Weasley recogía sin prisa sus libros, pues la siguiente clase era Historia de la Magia y la verdad era que no quería asistir._

_Cuando había metido todos los libros en su mochila, sintió como alguien la miraba inquisidoramente desde la puerta, y apretando fuertemente su varita dentro de la túnica, levantó la mirada._

_Su semblante se relajo al ver a su mejor amigo Neville Logbottom, aquel chico tierno que la había sacado de aquella tormenta._

_- ¡Oh, eres tú Neville! – Exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa - ¡Me asustaste!_

_- Lo…lo siento – se disculpo el pelinegro mordiéndose el labio._

_- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le pregunto Ginny – Luces nervioso._

_- No…es solo que…eh…- desvió su vista de los profundos ojos grises de la pelirroja, y tragando saliva maldijo por lo bajo a sus amigos._

_Desde hacía mucho que Neville Logbottom estaba enamorado de Ginevra, pero como el sabía que ella se encontraba enamorada de Harry decidió alejarse, pues comprendía que nunca podía competir con el "Elegido"_

_Pero luego de que hace algunos meses Ginny hubiese corrido a sus brazos para refugiarse porque se había dado cuenta de que Harry no era su destino, se había sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Pues en aquel pasillo había abrazado y aconsejado con toda su alma a la mujer de sus sueños, le había dicho que no decayera por un amor y que todo era pasajero. Que tenía que seguir luchando y que él la ayudaría._

_Tenía una deuda con el destino por haberlo colocado en el mismo camino que Ginny, pues si ese día no se hubiese cruzado con ella, seguramente no pensaría lo que estaba apunto de hacer._

_- Eh…Ginny – lo llamó con ímpetu acercándosele torpemente. La pelirroja sonrió al ver como caminaba Neville, pues siempre le había resultado muy gracioso verlo caminar cuando estaba nervioso._

_- ¿Dime? _

_- Ginny, yo…- cuando llego a su lado no supo que decir, y las horas y horas que se gasto ensayando frente al espejo se habían ido al desagüe._

_-Ah…eh…yo…eh…es que…yo…yoo…eeeh…mmmm…- mientras tartamudeaba recordó lo que su amigo Seamus le había dicho: "A las chicas les gusta los tigres, así que lánzatele a darle un beso" y como si aquello fuera el consejo de alguien supremo; la agarró por la cintura lo más bruscamente que pudo y le planto un beso en sus labios._

_Por el impacto, los labios de Ginny comenzaron a sangrar debido a que se había tropezado con los dientes de Neville muy…bruscamente._

_Cuando el joven sintió aquel sabor de metal en su boca, abrió los ojos como platos y la soltó de inmediato._

_- ¡GINNY! Ginny discúlpame, no quería…es que yo…yo…ay, yo no….discúlpame… ¡Grr, voy a matar a Seamus! – y gritando una sarta de insultos hacia su compañero se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero Ginny lo detuvo._

_- No te vallas – le suplico, acercándosele lentamente._

_- ¿Me vas a pegar? – le preguntó Neville con miedo en la voz._

_Ginny se rió alo bajo, y tomándolo de la mano lo acercó aún más._

_- Nunca debes seguir los consejos de tus amigos, y más si ellos no han tenido novia – le aconsejó Ginevra con una amplia sonrisa – Y no te preocupes, no te voy a pegar. Te voy a dar otra cosa._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Te voy a enseñar el arte de besar – y tomándole su rostro lo acerco al de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron._

_- Solo déjate llevar – fue lo único que le dijo, antes de que Neville enredara sus manos en su brillante cabellera de fuego…._

*** Fin del Flash Back***

Ese había sido el primer beso de Neville, y a pesar de que ella era experta en ese tema, ese día lo había sentido como si fuese el primero también.

Mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, escucho como la puerta del aula se abría con sorna, y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Estoy bien profesora McGonagall – le aseguro a la bruja sin si quiera levantar la mirada – Ahora me iré a dormir, no se preocupe.

Segundos después volvió a oír como la puerta se cerraba, y suspiro.

Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo mientras pensaba en Neville y en aquel vicio que había adoptado luego de la noticia de Malfoy.

Cuando lo vio tan demacrado en la cena por el nacimiento de la hija de Lavender y Dean, Nicole, supo que se le estaba pasando la mano con el licor, y lo preocupante era que el nunca tomaba.

Quería hacer algo, quería averiguar donde estaba, decirle que no tomara más, que lo hiciera por su salud, pero ella más que nadie sabía que si lo hacía muy seguramente Neville le colgaba el teléfono.

Muchas más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y se perdían en su escote mientras la imagen de aquel hombre se le dibujaba en la mente.

- Siempre odie verte llorar – le comentó su voz en la penumbra – Y me sentía impotente al saber que era yo la causa de aquellas lagrimas.

Quizás creyó que era un escape de su inconciencia por encontrar un poco de la felicidad pérdida, que no levanto el rostro. O quizás había oído tantas veces esa voz que ya no se sorprendía.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – le preguntó sin alterarse y sin destapar su rostro.

- Siempre se donde encontrarte – sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer esa era la misma respuesta que este siempre le daba cuando ella le formulaba la misma pregunta.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco dolido por la noticia pero…aún te sigo amando.

- ¿Dónde estas?

- En un lugar seguro.

Ginny sonrió. Sabía que si le hacía la siguiente pregunta podía romper con la bella fantasía que su mente había creado solo para ella, pero tenía que hacerla.

- ¿Sigues tomando?

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el aula, y riéndose a lo bajo por lo ingenua que era, suspiro.

- Desde que te vi en la cena, lo he mermado – aquella era la respuesta a lo que su corazón le estaba gritando desde hacia segundos: ¡Que el si era Neville, no una ilusión!

- ¡¿Eres tú?! – le preguntó extasiada pero sin levantar aún el rostro.

- Me temo que si – le contesto aquel perfecto "espejismo"

- Si…si levanto mi rostro, ¿Te irás?

- Aunque lo quisiera, no puedo – le confeso el carirredondo.

- ¿Y porque?

- Porque estoy ligado a ti – y tras aquella confesión levantó su rostro, y entre lágrimas se balanceo a sus brazos para no irse de ahí jamás.

- ¡Neville perdóname, perdóname, te juro que fue todo culpa de Malfoy, yo no quería, yo nunca hice…!

- ¡Shiit! – La cayó el Gryffindor – No hables, ya tendremos bastante tiempo para que me expliques con calma lo sucedido. Y acariciándole el cabello, se dejo llevar por aquel exquisito aroma que solo Ginevra Weasley emanaba.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**HOLA GENTE!....SI SE QUE DARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR, DISCULPENME POR LO K MÁS QUIERAN SIIIIIII??????????  
TENGO ALGO DE APURO, SORRY POR NO CONTESTAR REWS.....SÓLO TNGO EL TIME PARA COPYANDPASTE CON LOS CHAPS. BESITOS....VOY A SUBIR OTROS MÁS, OK? BESOS!**


	38. Buscando al culpable

**Hola Gente!**

**¿Hay alguien por ahí? Bueno, espero que si, si no pues seguire subiendo esta historia, que termine hace ya cuatro años, pero las actualizaciones tardaron por problemas muggles. Realmente les pido disculpas por la tardanza, se que no tengo justificación, se que fueron mucho años de espera, se que quizá nadie termine de leer esto, pero la verdad actualizar aquí se me salió de las manos, lo lamento mucho! :(**

**Buen viaje!**

* * *

**38**

**Buscando al culpable**

La casa de la esquina ubicada en la calle priston nunca se había visto tan atestada de gente desde la última vez que la señorita había recibido visitas de su familia, los Chang.

Pero ese día un sin números de personas, la mayoría con vestimentas muy extrañas, rodeaban la casa tomando fotos y colocando una cinta de "Prohibido el Paso" alrededor de la misma.

A fuera los vecinos curiosos se preguntaban ¿Qué le había pasado a la Joven oriental?

Dentro, Remus Lupin, junto con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, discutían la posibilidad de que hubiese sido un homicidio.

- ¿Dices que antes recibiste una llamada de la señorita Chang? – le preguntaba por enésima vez a Harry, su antiguo profesor de Defensa.

- Sí – asintió – Y dijo algo sobre Draco Malfoy, aunque no entendí lo que me decía porque hubo interferencia.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Y que tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en esto? – Harry negó.

- No lo sé, pero quizás ella haya echo algo que lo molesto y la asesino.

- Pero los actos criminales en la hoja del joven Malfoy ya se han borrado, dudo mucho que los vuelva a cometer.

- ¡¿Acaso esta pensando igual que el Ministro?! – Exclamó Harry irritado - ¡Remus, hubo un crimen, y el principal sospechoso es Malfoy! ¿Acaso te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados? ¡Fue una ex alumna tuya quien falleció, debes averiguar quien fue!

- Lo sé Harry, pero entiéndeme. No puedo llegar a la casa de Malfoy y arrestarlo por el simple hecho de que es un sospechoso de la muerte de la señorita Chang. ¡Debo tener pruebas!

- ¡Pues que más pruebas que su varita! – espetó el moreno exasperado.

- No te entiendo.

- Llegan a la casa de Malfoy, le piden que los acompañe al Ministerio, y utilizan el Priori Incantatem para averiguar el último hechizo que realizo.

- Pero Harry, recuerda que tú y Malfoy firmaron un contrato donde no podían utilizar sus varitas – le recordó Ron desde una esquina.

- Sí, pero agrediéndonos mutuamente – le especifico su compañero – Fácilmente la podía utilizar para asesinar a Cho, además…

- ¡Remus, vienes un momento por favor! – la voz del Ministro corto las razones que podía tener Draco Malfoy para asesinar a Cho.

En los diez minutos que el profesor Lupin había tardado hablando con Scrimgeour, ni Ron ni Harry fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra, pues se encontraban muy consternados aún por la noticia.

- ¿Y bien? – fue lo primero que pregunto el ojiverde al ver regresar al licántropo. Lupin negó con la cabeza y le entrego un trozo de pergamino.

- Hace unas horas examinaron la varita de Cho y resulta que lo último que esta realizo fue un Avada Kedavra – le informó su ex profesor con tristeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el Gryffindor sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¡Eso es imposible, no pudo haber sido un suicidio!

- Me temo que sí señor Potter – la voz resonante del Ministro causo que Ronald se sobresaltara un poco, y este lo mirase ceñudo – Revisaron la varita y el informe dio como resultado un caso de suicidio. Al parecer la señorita Chang tenía problemas y por ende se quito la vida.

- ¡No, eso es imposible! – Repitió el moreno consternado – Si Cho me llamo y sonaba asustada, además nombro a Malfoy, si el no tiene nada que ver, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Dígame!

- A veces las personas antes de atentar contra su propia vida, llaman a los seres queridos para despedirse – le comentó el hombre con suficiencia – Es muy probable que ese hubiese sido el caso de la señorita Chang.

- Pero…

- No insista más, señor Potter, por lo que yo veo este caso ya esta cerrado. Que tenga buena noche – y sin decir ni una palabras más, dio media vuelta y desapareció junto con los demás miembros del Ministerio.

Harry se mordió el labio, y apretando las manos cerró los ojos para no perder el control y aparecerse en el Ministerio para darle una buena sacudida a Scrimgeour.

- ¡Ese señor es un imbécil! – espetó furioso cuando el último miembro del ministerio desapareció - ¿Un suicidio? ¿Atentar contra su propia vida? Si Cho no era una mujer con problemas, ¿Por qué tendría que atentar con su propia vida?

- Quizás tuvo problemas con su familia en Japón – opinó Remus observando la habitación con el ceño fruncido – Porque me acuerdo que dijiste que cuando se quedo a dormir en tu casa era porque había regresado de Japón, y no tenía donde quedarse a dormir.

- Pues si, pero ella me dijo que era porque extrañaba Londres, además esta casa era de sus padres y dudo mucho que si hubieran tenido una disputa, ellos se la hubieran dejado. Remus se mordió el labio y suspiro.

- Pues, Harry, todos los hechos indican que lo que ocurrió fue un suicidio – empezó a explicar su antiguo profesor – Ya que si hubiese sido un homicidio, hubiéramos encontrado cosas rotas, y es más, la puerta ni esta forzada, además…

- Si no lo esta, es porque fue un mago quien la asesino, ¿No cree? – Puntualizó el peliazabache con los brazos cruzados – Remus, no te puedes dejar llevar por lo que indica un absurdo examen de varitas, muy fácilmente el asesino utilizo la varita de Cho para cometer el crimen, porque sabía que si lo hacía con su varita estaba en un grave aprieto.

- ¿A que quieres llegar?

- A lo que quiero llegar es que revisen a Malfoy, porque es el principal sospechoso de todo esto. No se pueden dejar llevar por su carita de buena gente y que ya no mata una mosca – espetó el Gryffindor – El es y siempre será un Mortífago, o si no pregúntele a su brazo izquierdo donde esta esa asquerosa cicatriz.

Lupin no comento nada, solo se limito a seguir con la mirada cada rincón de aquella intacta habitación, y con la esperanza de que apareciera un indicio de que todo lo que estaba diciendo su ex alumno, fuera cierto.

- No lo sé Harry, voy hablar de esto con Scrimgeour, pero no te prometo nada, pues tu más que nadie sabe lo cabeza dura que puede llagar a ser el Ministro – le prometió el licántropo con una sonrisa - Si tengo novedades, te envió una lechuza – y con una venia, se despidió de los jóvenes.

Harry vio desaparecer a su ex profesor de defensa, y chasqueando la lengua miro a Ron.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿A dónde?

- A hablar con Malfoy.

- Pero Harry, Lupin dijo que…

- Tú me conoces muy bien Ron, y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados en todo esto – y con un plin, desaparecieron de la habitación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando asesinaba a alguien, se le había olvidado lo satisfactorio que era ver como la última luz en los ojos de sus victimas se perdía en su presencia.

Con una copa de brandy en una mano, y su inocente varita en la otra, recordó con cada sorbo el rostro de pánico con el que había muerto Chang, y se sintió satisfecho de su labor.

Mientras cavilada en un plan maestro para destruir a Hermione, el estorboso timbre resonó por toda la mansión.

Chasqueando la lengua y maldiciendo al que lo estaba interrumpiendo, se levanto del sofá y salió de la sala.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver frente al umbral a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

- Potter, Weasley ¡Que sorpresa! – exclamó, con su peculiar tono de arrastre - ¿A que debo su _añorada_ visita?

- Créenos que nos fastidia tanto como a ti verte la carota, pero necesitamos, o bueno, necesito saber algunas cosas – le explicó el moreno con tirria.

El blondo levanto el entrecejo y riéndose entre dientes, asintió.

- Sigan, están en su casa – Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero el blondo solo se limito a sonreírles.

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – les ofreció con sorna.

El pelirrojo lo observo de arriba abajo, y levanto el entrecejo.

- No gracias, yo quiero ver a mi hija cumplir los quince – le espetó el pecoso con desdén. Malfoy se limito a reír.

- Se me había olvidado que te casaste con _Lunática_ Lovegood – comentó el Slytherin con sorna – Son tal para cual, pobres y perdedores.

Justo en el momento en que Ron se iba a balancear contra Malfoy, Harry lo detuvo.

- No estamos aquí para insultarte, Malfoy – le explicó el Gryffindor – Estamos aquí porque queremos saber si ya supiste sobre la muerte de Cho Chang.

- ¡¿La muerte de Chang?! – Exclamó la serpiente sorprendida – Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Era tan joven…

- No vengas con tus actuaciones, sabemos perfectamente que lo sabías de antemano, es más, sospechamos que tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

Pero el blondo no dio indicio de que fuese el agresor de la victima, es más, se sintió ofendido por el comentario de su antiguo compañero.

- Cada día me sorprendes más, Potter – dijo el platinado con vehemencia – Creí que te faltaba un tornillo, pero no a tal punto de acusarme de la muerte de alguien. ¡Estas muy mal Potter!

- Antes de que Cho falleciera, recibí una llamada – le informó el moreno – Donde ella te nombro, ¿Te parece una coincidencia?

- Pues para serte sincero, no. Tres años después de salir de Hogwarts fui a Japón por un viaje de negocios, y me la encontré. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y bueno…tengo que confesarte que Cho era muy buena en la cama…. – se quedo callado mientras fantaseaba entre sabanas - Y bueno, cuando regreso a Londres, sí, tuvimos algunos encuentrillos pero nada más. Créeme, así hubiese sido pésima amante, no tenía ninguna razón para asesinarla.

Harry miro de soslayo a Ron, y este estaba igual de convencido que el: Pueda que aquella historia tuviera cierta parte de verdad, pero la otra olía muy mal. Pues cuando el río suena…

- Así que prácticamente Cho era tu… ¿Amante? ¿Y no era que andabas con Hermione? – le preguntó Harry apretando los puños al admitir la cruda realidad.

Malfoy esbozo una amplia sonrisa, y chasqueando los dientes, asintió.

- Bueno si, pero eso era mucho antes de estar con Hermione, porque tú más que nadie debes comprender que después de tener en tu cama a alguien como ella pues es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Difícil remplazarla?

- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de la…! – e igual como Harry detuvo a Ron para que no le zampara un puño en el rostro del platinado, fue el pecoso quien lo agarró firmemente del pecho para evitar que lo masacrara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabías que tu ex noviecita y yo ya estuvimos juntos? – Le preguntó Malfoy con ímpetu - ¿Creías que seguía siendo virgen? – Y se río al ver la expresión del moreno – Jajaja, no seas iluso Potter. Aquella ves que nos viste tan juntos en el Café Missu, no fue por nada.

- ¡Suéltame, Ron! – Le exigía el peliazabache tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo - ¡Suéltame, que quiero acribillar a esta sabandija!

- ¡Con…eso…no…ganaras…nada! – Le espetaba su amigo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tratar de controlarlo – No lo-lograras que…Hermione…vuelva….con…tigo.

- ¡Pero liberara un poco…esta…maldita frustración!

- ¡Déjalo ya! mal…foy no vale la…pena!

Pues claro que sabía que Malfoy no valía ni un centavo, pero el solo imaginarse que los gemidos de Hermione no habían pertenecido primero a el, lo sacaba de casillas.

En Argentina, cuando la embistió con tanto placer, había sentido que solo a el le pertenecía, como lo había hecho cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez en Hogwarts. Es más, Harry sabía que ella no era casta, y que al primer hombre que se le había entregado a los 17 años fue a el, ¿O no? ¿O acaso ella le había ocultado aquello, como le oculto sobre su lado oscuro? ¿Acaso el no había sido el primero en sentirla, tocarla, besarla? ¿Será que Malfoy siempre había sido el primero?

- ¡Ella no…!

- ¡Pues créelo, Potter! – Le espetó Malfoy con egolatría – Al primer hombre que se entrego Hermione, fue a mi. Y eso me remonta a una noche de noviembre en Hogwarts, cuando el reinado de maldad gobernaba al mundo mágico y…

- ¡No! – Grito el moreno con furia - ¡No puede ser cierto…tu no…ella!

- Hermione no es tan santa como crees, Potter. Ella es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Una chica fácil? A la cual amo mucho, por supuesto.

- ¡Eres un maldito!

- ¡Harry, no! – exclamó Ron en el momento en que este se zafaba de sus ataduras e iba directamente hacia Malfoy.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó el blondo dándole en el pecho al joven moreno.

Harry se balanceo hacia atrás y fue a dar contra la pared del lado de Ron.

- ¡Harry! – grito el pecoso arrodillándose a su lado.

- Sí, mejor atiende a tu noviecito y desaparezcan de mi vista – le aconsejo la serpiente con tirria – Porque si no, tendrás la misma suerte que el.

- ¡Esto lo lamentarás, Malfoy! – le advirtió el pelirrojo lanzándole una venenosa mirada, y agarrando a Harry por el hombro, desaparecieron.

…

Su madre la observaba de cuanto en cuanto con ternura en todo el trayecto hasta el hospital y esta ya se empezaba a sentir un poco incomoda.

- No me mires así, mamá – le suplico su hija con las manos sudorosas – Es suficiente angustia el hecho de presentar esto… – y miro de soslayo la cajita con la prueba – Para que tu me mires así.

- Pero castañuelita, entiéndeme – le dijo su madre frenando frente al semáforo – Tu eres mi única hija y el solo pensar que estés embarazada, me pone muy feliz.

Hermione resoplo con fastidio, y se cruzo de brazos.

- Ya cambio – le aviso entre dientes al ver que su madre no apretaba el acelerador. Jane asintió con regocijo, y volteando hacia la izquierda, dijo:

- No tienes porque colocarte así, Hermy – le comentó su madre con ternura – Si es por el hecho de que estés joven, no te preocupes, yo te tuve a los 21 y no me avergüenzo por ello.

Hermione negó.

- No es por eso mamá.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por el hecho de que…- soltó un suspiro al tiempo que miraba por la ventana como una moto las sobrepasaba a toda velocidad – Es que…si estoy en embarazo se que…el padre es Harry y no…y no se como demonios le voy a decir que estoy…bueno, que va a ser papá.

- Hija – le hablo su madre frenando de nuevo – Te voy a contar algo que no le he confesado a nadie y solo lo sabe tu abuelita, que en paz descanse – la castaña levanto el entrecejo y se acomodo en el asiento.

Jane suspiro.

- Cuando yo quede en embarazo, había tenido una fuerte discusión con tu padre y este se había ido a Italia para seguir con sus estudios de odontología - le confesó su madre – Así que no sabía como decirle, pues ya había pasado un mes y muy seguramente el creería que era de otra persona, ¿pero sabes que fue lo que hice? – Hermione negó – Le pedí prestada varias libras a mi madre y compre un tiquete para Italia, fui a la facultad donde el estaba estudiando y mediante un e-mail le comente que estaba en embarazo.

- ¡¿Le dijiste a mi papá que estabas en embarazo por Internet?! – espetó la castaña sorprendida. Jane asintió. - ¿Pero como lo tomó?

- Pues dio un fuerte grito en plena clase de anatomía, por lo cual lo sacaron – se burlo entre dientes – Lo primero que iba hacer era regresar a Londres para hablar conmigo, pero cuando me vio sentada a las afueras del aula se sorprendió mucho.

- ¿Pero que dijo?

- Nada, primero me miro como un tonto y luego me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me dijo que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con la noticia.

- ¿Y no se enojo porque esperaste un mes para contarle? – pregunto la castaña curiosa. Su madre negó.

- No, es más, el me comprendió y me dijo que en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, pues dar una noticia así no es tan fácil que digamos. Así que luego nos regresamos a Londres y me volví hacer la prueba del EPF para descartar cualquier falsa alarma.

- ¿Y la moraleja es…?

- La moraleja es que no dejes pasar tanto tiempo Hermione, que le digas a Harry una vez recibas los resultados, y que dejes a un lado todos tus miedos, pues es mejor que le digas ahora a que no le digas nunca.

- Pero… ¿Y si no lo toma como mi papá?

- Es porque realmente no te ama como dice hacerlo – le comentó Jane con una sonrisa. Luego acaricio su rostro – Si el realmente te ama con todo su corazón, lo vas hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, te lo aseguro – el semáforo cambio y el sprin dio media vuelta y se parqueo frente al hospital.

- ¿Y porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo? – le preguntaba Luna a su esposo mientras veía al moreno tumbado en la cama con un paño en la cabeza.

- ¿Pues que querías que hicieras, Luna? Lo estaba sosteniendo cuando de un momento a otro Harry se balanceo hacia Malfoy y no lo pude detener.

- No me refería a eso, Ron – comentó la rubia - ¿Porque no lo detuviste para que no fuera a la casa de Malfoy?

- Luna, sabes perfectamente que Harry es un testarudo, y si lo detenía hoy mañana igualmente iría, y sería peor porque estaría solo.

- Pero entonces hubieras sido tu el que hablara con Malfoy – le propuso su esposa cruzada de brazos – Sabías perfectamente que si Harry hablaba con el, este iba a sacar a colisión el tema de Hermione, y sabes que Harry no soporta eso.

- Pues si, pero el quería saber si Malfoy tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Cho – dijo Ron a la defensiva.

Luna chasqueo la lengua – Y hablando de Cho, ¿Cuándo es el entierro?

Ron negó – Pues no sé, supongo que hoy les avisaran a sus padres y a más tardar mañana será el entierro, ¿No?

- Pobre chica – se lamentó Luna con sosiego – Me caía un poquito mal desde la ves que la vi tan juntita con Harry en la cena de Lavender y Dean, pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte.

- Nadie le deseaba la muerte.

- Pero si lo que dice Harry es cierto, hay solo una persona que si la quería ver muerta – le corrigió la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡Siguiente! – exclamo la voz de la recepcionista del Hospital Kimberly en la sala de "_Exámenes y diagnósticos_"

- Buenas tardes, señorita – hablo la castaña con un poco de nervios – Eh…hace unas horas mi madre llamo al hospital a separar una cita para entregar un examen de EPF. Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger.

- Ah, señorita Granger. Claro aquí esta separada. Puede entregarme la prueba y mañana en las horas de la tarde podrá venir para recogerla – le informó la jovencita recibiendo la prueba.

- ¡¿Mañana?! – Exclamó la castaña sorprendida - ¿Tan rápido?

- Es que no es muy común que las pruebas de EPF las utilicen, pues las jóvenes hoy en día prefieren algo más rápido y fácil como las pruebas de embarazos comunes – le comentó.

Hermione asintió, y dándole las gracias se reunió con su madre.

- ¿Y bien? – fue lo primero que cuando vio regresar a su hija.

- Lo entregan mañana – dijo angustiada. Jane sonrió, y abrazándola salieron juntas del hospital.

Cuando parquearon frente a la casa, Hermione levantó el entrecejo al ver a Malfoy subir a uno de sus autos.

- ¿Y ese quien es? – preguntó su madre con antipatía.

- Un antiguo compañero de escuela – le comento su hija con una sonrisilla – Ya regreso, mamá – y bajándose del auto, se reunió con el blondo.

- ¡Hermy! – Exclamó el Slytherin al verla bajar del auto - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Eh…haciendo unas vueltas con mi madre – comentó.

- ¿Tú mamá esta aquí? – la castaña asintió, y haciéndole señas para que bajara del auto, sonrió.

- Es un encanto, ya veras.

- Mamá, el es Draco Malfoy un…

- ¡Su novio! – agregó el platinado sorprendiendo a la madre tanto como a la hija.

- ¿Su…novio? – repitió la pelicastaña sin comprender – Pero…pensé que mi hija andaba sola…es más, creí que Harry…

- ¡Estamos apenas saliendo, mamá! – la interrumpió la ojimarron antes de que completara la frase de "_Creí que Harry era tu novio pero que estaban peleando_"

- Ah ya, ¿Y porque no me dijiste?

- Bueno…es que con tanto trabajo yo…eh…se me había pasado.

- ¿No le habías dicho a tu mamá que estamos saliendo? – Le preguntó Malfoy con indignación - ¡Heriste mis sentimientos, amor! – y acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios, el cual recibió con frialdad.

- Mmmm, y… ¿Vas a entrar? – Malfoy negó.

- No, no, solo vine a recoger a su hija, señora Granger – le comentó el blondo – Porque vamos a salir, ¿Verdad amor?

- Yo…

- Pero hoy no puedes castañuelita, acuérdate que quedaste conmigo en ir a llamar a tu padre antes de que se valla para Sudáfrica – le acordó su madre con suficiencia.

Hermione la miro de reojo y asintiendo, sonrío.

- Cierto…eh, Draco lo siento, será para otra ocasión – y dándole un beso en la mejilla, entro a la casa apremiada por su madre.

**ºººººººººº**

- Muchas gracias por todo, profesora McGonagall – le agradecieron sus antiguos estudiantes antes de salir de su despacho a la mañana siguiente.

Minerva sonrió al ver a la chica Weasley tan radiante, y se remonto hacia cinco años atrás donde había visto sonreír a Ginny de nuevo.

- Ustedes saben que Hogwarts siempre será su hogar, jóvenes – les dijo su ex profesora con una sonrisa – Y me alegró mucho verlos de nuevo.

Neville y Ginny sonrieron, y con una venia salieron del despacho.

- Creí que me estabas odiando – le dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaban por las escaleras de caracol – Pensé que no me perdonarías por lo de Malfoy, creí que…

- Me la he pasado muy mal sin ti, Ginny – le confesó el carirredondo abriéndose paso entre un grupillo de niños de cuarto – Y además Ron fue a hablar conmigo y me contó toda la verdad. Al principio no le quise creer pero después comprendí que no valía la pena lastimarte y lastimarme, así que decidí ir a buscarte.

- ¡Te eché de menos! – le dijo la pelirroja apretándole fuertemente la mano – Tu sabes que yo…yo te amo y sin ti me muero.

- Yo también te amo – y acto seguido le dio un profundo beso en aquellos labios que ya estaba empezando a olvidar.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - le preguntó su rubia amiga entrando al cuarto con el desayuno.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y vio con sosiego los huevos fritos que su amiga le había preparado.

- No tengo hambre, Luna – confesó el moreno con sorna.

- Pero si debes comer algo, ¿No sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante que…?

- Sí lo sé – la interrumpió con parsimonia – Pero después de todo lo que me dijo Malfoy no tengo fuerzas para nada.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando le crees a Malfoy? – Le preguntó la Ravenclaw con firmeza – Creí que en tu cabeza no era permitido el acceso a mentiras Malfoy.

- Pues si pero…

- Dime una cosa Harry, ¿Crees que la primera vez de Hermione fue con una basura como Malfoy? – El moreno negó - ¿Y entonces?

- Pero es que todo lo que paso en el café Missu y luego de que ella me…- no pudo completar la frase ya que recordó que el único que sabía de aquella noche, era Ron.

- Tú debes seguir lo que te dicta el corazón, Harry. Y si este te dice que no le creas a Malfoy, pues hazle caso – y retirándose del cuarto, lo dejo solo con sus cavilaciones.

La familia Chang ya había sido informada de la muerte de su hija, y una vez el padre había confirmado su viaje a Londres, el cuerpo comenzó a ser preparado.

- Piénselo una vez más, señor Ministro – le decía por enésima vez Remus Lupin cruzando uno de los pasillos del ministerio – Para descartar cualquier posibilidad de suicidio, ¿Por qué no interroga a los familiares de la fallecida? Y si no hay ningún indicio, podemos tomar la posibilidad que dice el joven Potter, ¿No cree?

Scrimgeour se detuvo frente a la oficina de aurores, y observándolo con el ceño fruncido, suspiro.

- De acuerdo, llámeme a Kingsley Shacklebolt y dígale que lo espero en mi oficina – y sin más, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y desapareció.

La pequeña lechuza pardo picoteo junto a la ventana sobresaltando a un pensativo moreno. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó de la cama y corrió el vidrio para que esta entrara.

Tenía un pequeño pergamino enrollado en su pata izquierda, y chasqueo la lengua, pues era la primera vez que veía aquella lechuza.

- ¿Y que me tienes aquí? – le preguntó el ojiverde zafándole la pequeña notita.

La lechuza dio un ululu, y extendiendo sus alas levanto vuelo perdiéndose por el horizonte.

Al abrir la nota, la garabatada caligrafía de Remus Lupin vislumbro bajo el sol mañanero.

_Pude convencer a Scrimgeour de que pensara un poco tu hipótesis. Están en camino los padres de Chang, este los va a interrogar y si no ve ningún indicio de que Cho se suicido, puede que investiguen a Malfoy, aunque no te aseguro nada._

_Saludos._

_R..J Lupin._

Y sonrió al ver la posibilidad de que ese maldito quedara tras las rejas por mucho, mucho tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::**

- Ahora si, ¿Me puedes decir porque no dejaste que saliera ayer con Draco? – le preguntó la castaña a su madre en la cocina.

Jane rodó sus ojos avellana, y cruzándose de brazos se recostó contra la alacena.

- Ese joven no me da buena espina, Hermione, y no quería que salieras con el – le comentó su madre con suficiencia.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y meneo la cabeza.

- Pero si es mi amigo…

- Eso no fue lo que el dijo…

- Bueno…si, el y yo no somos novios, o si, es que…es algo raro. El caso, ¡tu no tienes porque meterte en mi vida, mamá, yo ya estoy bastante crecidita como para elegir con quien ando y con quien no!

- Pero no esta de más darte una ayudita – se defendió su madre mientras se dirigía hacia la nevera – Ese joven, no se, tiene una muy mala vibra y no me cayó muy bien del todo.

- ¿Ahora vas a ser como Harry? – le preguntó su hija resoplando de fastidio – El cada rato dice eso, ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo contra Draco? Sí, el antes pudo haber sido malo, pero ya cambio, yo lo se.

- Una persona nunca cambia, Hermione – le aseguro la mujer muy seria – Y como dice el dicho, árbol que nace torcido…

- ¡Pues sus ramas sí enderezó, mamá! – La interrumpió la castaña con los puños apretados – Y si sigues haciendo eso, será mejor que te regreses a Francia – y dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, salió de la cocina y desapareció.

**...**

Pasada las nueve, los señores Chang aparecieron a las afueras del ministerio, tal cual se los había indicado el Ministro a último momento.

- Buenos días – los saludo Shacklebolt al verlos – Soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, seré el que los escolte hacia el despacho del ministro.

Los Chang asintieron, y entrando por la cabina para invitados, desaparecieron.

El interrogatorio tuvo uno que otro percance, pues la señora Chang no se encontraba en un estado apropiado para dar las declaraciones, y el señor Chang estuvo apunto de propinarle un puño a Scrimgeour por ser tan insensible.

- Eso es todo señores muchas gracias – dijo el ministro con rostro serio – Kingsley, escóltalos hasta la salida.

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerro, dejándolo solo con sus cavilaciones y las declaraciones de los Chang flotando en el aire, se quedo pensativo.

¿Así que todo apuntaba a un homicidio, tal cual lo había dicho ese joven Potter? Pero… ¿Será cierto que Malfoy tenía que ver en ello? Y si era así, ¿Qué razón tendría para asesinar a la joven Chang? Esas y muchas preguntas más comenzaron a revolotear en su cabeza como molestos memorándums, y resoplando con fastidio hizo llamar a Remus Lupin.

- ¿Me llamo, señor?

- Remus, necesito que vallas a la Mansión de Draco Malfoy junto al señor Dawlish y a Kingsley, y entréguenle esto – dijo, estirando su mano para que recibiera un pergamino.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el licántropo muy curioso al ver que tenía el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

- Una orden para que el señor Malfoy se presente al medio día frente al Wizengamot– le explicó el ministro con el tono más serio que pudo adoptar – Y necesito que ustedes lo escolten.

Lupin levanto el entrecejo y observó al Ministro ceñudo.

- ¿Lo vamos apresar? – preguntó intrigado, ocultando la alegría en su tono.

El ministro no respondió enseguida, solo se limito a ordenar unos cuantos papeles sin si quiera mirarlo.

- Si los del Wizengamot a si lo dictaminan, sí – y sin más cuestiones, le ordeno su retirada.

Los arreglos para la ceremonia de entierro estaban listos, y a las once menos cuarto en el camposanto se encontraban los familiares y amigos que alguna vez habían tenido contacto con la joven oriental.

Frente al ataúd estaban sus padres, llorando en silencio mientras el sacerdote daba sus últimos rezos a la fallecida.

- …Y que el altísimo la tenga en su santa gloria…- concluyó, al tiempo que varios trabajadores mágicos bajaban con la ayuda de su varita la tumba color avellana.

Muchas lágrimas y alaridos se escucharon por todo el cementerio, pero una única persona, vestida con una capa azul rey y unas gafas oscuras, observaba la escena con cierto morbo.

En su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba socarronamente, y murmurando algo entre dientes dio medio vuelta sobre sus talones y se dispuso a retirarse.

Frente a los padres de Cho se encontraba Harry, junto con Ron, Luna, Ginny y un aparecido Neville. Harry al ver aquel hombre que se disponía a retirarse, frunció el ceño y creyó por un momento que había visto un cadejo rubio bajo la tenue luz de aquella mañana de verano.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a seguirlo sintió como su pecoso compañero le daba un codazo en su abdomen, y viendo de reojo le señalo a su querida castaña con los brazos cruzados bajo una amplia sombrilla negra.

- Ve – le murmuró su compañero entre dientes. El muchacho trago saliva y retirándose de sus amigos fue saludar a Hermione.

Justo cuando la castaña se iba a retirar, sintió como una mano varonil le detenía el paso.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó la ojimarron entre dientes sin si quiera mirarlo.

- Necesito hablar contigo – le susurró el moreno viendo de soslayo como cubrían la tumba con tierra.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – le dijo la chica con aire exasperado, y se trato de zafar de su brazo, pero como siempre, fue imposible.

- Es urgente – le insistió el Gryffindor haciendo honor a su testadures - Se trata de la muerte de Cho y también de Malfoy.

Tras decir aquel nombre la castaña giro sobre sus talones quedando de frente al moreno.

- ¿Todavía sigues con tu obsesión de mostrar que Malfoy es una mala persona? – le preguntó en tono mordaz fulminándolo con la mirada – Ya te dije mil veces que Malfoy…

- El ministerio sospecha que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Chang – le comentó su "compañero", tratando de no alterarse por la forma como ella lo defendía.

- ¡¿Perdón?! – exclamó sorprendida, sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿Sospechoso? Pero…es imposible, ¡tú tienes algo que ver en esto! – le espetó, mirándolo con furia.

Harry empuño las manos, e inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, dijo:

- Yo no dije nada, solo comente que antes de que Cho falleciera me llamo y nombro a Malfoy, luego el ministro interrogo a sus padres y dijo que se presentara al Wizengamot.

- Pero tu estas feliz por ello, ¿No? Seguramente…

- No me esperaba que me creyeras ni que me dieras las gracias – le confesó el ojiverde con un semblante serio – Solo te prevengo para que luego no te lleves un fiasco con el – y sin agregar una sola palabra más, se retiro; pero Hermione lo detuvo agarrándole la mano.

- Eh…mmm…gracias – balbuceo la castaña sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la parte más baja de su estomago.

El Gryffindor asintió, y ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa, se marcho.

El licántropo de los ojos dorados y de tes alba creía que aquella vista con el Wizengamot se había realizado muy rápido, pero prefirió no indagar más en el asunto, pues él, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros rogaba para que el veredicto se dictara en contra del acusado.

- ¿Ustedes creen que fue Malfoy quien cometió el homicidio? – les pregunto Dawlish a sus compañeros en el momento que se aparecían frente a la mansión del platinado.

Shacklebolt y Lupin negaron con la cabeza, y subiendo por las escalinatas tocaron a la puerta…

Ver como esas personas inferiores lloriqueaban por la muerte de esa traidora oriental lo lleno de un gusto que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

Sabía que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado por haber estado tan inmiscuido pensando en un plan para acabar de una vez por todas con lo único que evitaba quedarse con Hermione: Su hijo. Esa horrible criatura, consecuencia de una noche de pasión de su obsesión compulsiva con su enemigo de infancia.

Tenía que idear un plan para lastimarla, causarle un dañe terrible que diera como consecuencia la perdida de esa criatura, pues después de todo lo que había hecho no iba a permitir que un bulto de 6 libras le arruinara su futuro cercano con Hermione Jane Granger.

Mientras cavilaba en sus escalofriantes planes, por segunda vez en aquella semana el timbre lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

Chasqueando la lengua y rogando para que no fuese Potter, se levantó del sillón y salió al vestíbulo, dispuesto a recibir a su invitado.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver al licántropo del otro lado de la puerta - Dawlish, Shacklebolt. ¡Grata sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El hombre de profundos ojos dorados suspiro, y extrayendo de su bolsillo la carta firmada por el ministro de magia, se la entregó al confundido platino.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un poco desconcertado al ver el sello oficial del Ministerio.

- Es una vista para que asista a las doce y cuarto a un interrogatorio con los del Wizengamot– le explicó su antiguo profesor con una nota lúgubre en la voz.

- ¿El Wizengamot? – Repitió el Slytherin sin comprender - ¿Para que quieren que asista?

- Para que rinda indagatoria – le comentó Kingsley Shacklebolt con su característica voz.

- ¿Pero de que?

- Usted es el principal sospechoso de la muerte de la señorita Chang, joven Malfoy – le dijo Dawlish más serio que de costumbre.

El blondo abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de que abriera la boca para protestar, Kingsley y Dawlish lo agarraron desprevenido colocándole las esposas.

- ¡¿Pero que hacen, imbéciles?! – exclamó, forcejeando con ambos aurores.

- Es favorable para usted que no se resista, pues todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra – le advirtió el profesor Lupin con toda la seriedad del caso.

- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! – espetó el blondo fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡Soy inocente!

- Eso no es lo que dice nuestro testigo.

- ¿Testigo? ¿Cuál testigo?

- Acompáñenos y lo verá – y sin miramientos desaparecieron de la entrada, forcejeando aún con un sospechoso que decía ser inocente.


	39. Sueños rotos

**Otro capitulo más, espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**39**

**Sueños rotos**

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Reciba un cordial saludo._

_Como único testigo solidó antes de la muerte de la joven Cho Lucy Chang el día miércoles 24 de marzo del presente año a las 17:23 horas, solicitamos su presencia para que atestigüe en contra del sospechoso Draco Malfoy el día de hoy a las 12:16 horas en las salas del tribunal del Wizengamot._

_Por su atención._

_Muchas gracias_

**_Mafalda Hopkirk _**

**_Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia_**

**_Ministerio de Magia_**

Al terminar de leer la carta miro su reloj, eran las 12:05, tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar temprano a la Vista…

Al entrar por la puerta principal del Ministerio de magia, Draco Malfoy agachó la cabeza para ocultarse de las miradas curiosas que en aquellos momentos se posaban en él mientras iba avanzando por el interminable pasillo escoltado por Kingsley, Dawlish y Lupin.

- Yo se caminar solo – les gruñía entre dientes a Kingsley y Dawlish, mientras Lupin finalizaba la caravana con la varita en ristre – Así que pueden soltarme.

- Tenemos el deber de escoltarlo hasta el tribunal del Wizengamot, señor Malfoy – le informó Kingsley con aquella gruesa voz – Y no estaríamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo si violamos las reglas.

- ¡Entonces hagan algo para que estos imbéciles no me sigan mirando! – vociferó el blondo entre dientes con los puños apretados, al tiempo que se subía con dificultad la solapa de la gabardina hasta su cuello.

- ¿Y qué desea que hagamos, señor Malfoy? – Le preguntó Lupin obligándolo a girar la cabeza - ¿Qué le quitemos los ojos, quizás? O ¿Que le digamos que solo viene de visita y que necesita de dos aurores para que lo escolten? – Malfoy apretó sus puños con rabia, y conteniendo las ganas de balancearse sobre su ex profesor de defensa y propinarle un puño en su rostro, siguió rumbo al ascensor directo al Atrio.

…

Hermione se encontraba transcribiendo su última columna sobre la próxima temporada de Quiddicth que daría su arribo dentro de unos días, aunque toda su concentración era absorbida por la incertidumbre que le daba esa estúpida prueba.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – le preguntó su madre entreabriendo la puerta. Hermione asintió, y cerrando el Word del computador, le sonrió.

- Estas nerviosa, ¿verdad? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

La castaña se mordió el labio, y reposando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer, sollozo.

- No quiero…que…salga positivo, mamá – le confesó entre lloriqueos.

- ¿Y porque?

- Porque…yo se que Harry no…lo negara y…y yo no…lo único que he hecho es tratarlo mal y yo…- hizo una pausa mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas – Cuando estuvimos juntos…al otro día me fui y…solo le dejé una nota diciendo que…que gracias por…la mejor noche de mi vida y yo… ¡Soy una basura, mamá! – Exclamó de repelente empuñando las manos - ¿Qué hombre estaría dichoso de ser el padre de una criatura que se crié dentro del cuerpo de una…mujer como yo? – le preguntó desesperada, respirando con dificultad.

Jane observó con tristeza como las lágrimas de su hija recorrían su rostro con gravedad, y abrazándola fuertemente le dijo al oído:

- Si ese muchacho te ama como un día me dijiste que te amaba, le va a importar un comino lo que hayas echo en el pasado, y solo va a vivir ese futuro con el hijo que esperas.

- Pero…no recuerdo que el me haya amado en algún momento – le confesó la castaña mordiéndose el labio – Así que no…

- Pero te lo dijo cuando estuvieron juntos, ¿O no? – Hermione desvió su vista al suelo, e inhalando una bocanada de aire se dejó llevar por el recuerdo más hermoso que había tenido con alguien…

"_Los jadeos y gemidos habían culminado luego de unas cuantas horas, pues había sido tanto el éxtasis que no lo supieron controlar. Cayeron en el colchón con la boca seca y los ojos tan abiertos como platos.  
Hermione se refugió entre los varoniles brazos de su pareja, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por aquel embriagante olor a hierbabuena.  
_

_Harry sonrió cuando sintió el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, y agarrando las sabanas blancas, la arropo con ellas. Acariciándole la mejilla la miro con dulzura.  
- No sabes cuánto te amo – le dijo en un susurro luego de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.  
Hermione sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
- Yo también te amo – y tendiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo, se quedo dormida…"_

Él le había dicho que la amaba, y ella le correspondió con el sentimiento. Pero al otro día se había sentido incomoda al darse cuenta que se encontraba desnuda al lado de un hombre que si apenas recordaba, y con todo el dolor de su corazón desapareció de Argentina con el único objetivo de hacerle daño a Harry Potter, a pesar de que su corazón dijese todo lo contrario.

Al recordar aquello y la charla con Evelyn en su oficina luego de que le gritase a Harry que no lo amaba, lloró más que nunca maldiciéndose a lo bajo lo tonta que había sido.

- ¡Soy una imbécil, mamá! – Exclamaba desesperada golpeándose en los muslos – Desaparecí luego de haber hecho el amor con Harry en Argentina, cuando el fue a mi oficina le grite que no lo amaba sintiendo todo lo contrario y ahora…quizás este esperando un hijo suyo y yo… ¡No sé que hacer, mamá!

- Cálmate, Herms – le aconsejaba su madre observándola con aquellos ojos avellana – Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

- Pero…Harry me debe estar odiando y yo…yo…

- Si te odiara tanto, no te buscaría, ¿O si? – la ojimarrón se mordió el labio, y mirando a su madre supo que tenía razón.

Si el moreno la odiara tanto como ella creía, no la hubiese detenido en el cementerio para hablar con ella acerca de la Vista de Malfoy con el Wizengamot, y tampoco la siguiera persiguiendo después de haberle gritado a todo pulmón aquella tarde que no lo amaba.

- Lo único que no me cuadra… - comentó su madre chasqueando la lengua – Es, ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? Si se supone que lo amas, ¿Por qué lo lastimas?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se comenzó a hundir en sus cavilaciones.

Sí, esa misma pregunta se lo hacía todos los días cada vez que trataba mal a Harry. Cada vez que lo ignoraba y lo insultaba por odiar tanto a Draco.

_Draco…_

Ella sabía que habían sido muy buenos amigos desde Hogwarts, a pesar de que ella era de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin, se habían llevado muy bien. Recordaba igualmente que era él el que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, el que la abrazaba cuando estaba llorando y festejaba con ella todos sus triunfos, pero…

Luego de aquella mañana cuando despertó de su largo sueño en St. Mungo, le pareció muy extraño que no recordara a aquel joven de orbes verdes y cabello azabache.

A pesar de que su mente se martillara las neuronas para tratar de recordarlo, su corazón le decía a gritos que sabía quien era, solo que tenía que buscar dentro de su corazón.

Y luego llegaba aquel sentimiento tan extraño por Draco, un sentimiento de cariño muy diferente al que alguna vez creyó sentir hacia él en sus años de escuela. Un sentimiento que pensó por un momento que era controlado por alguien, que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana y que solo lo seguía por inercia, porque no tenía más alternativa.

Después llegaba aquel moreno a revolcar todos sus sentimientos, a volver su cabeza un caos y a decirle cosas que sabía en lo profundo de su corazón, que eran sinceras.

Aquel hombre de los orbes verdes la volvía loca, y le agradecía encarecidamente de que hubiese estado ahí en el momento en que el Hotel Hilton se había derrumbado.

Él la había protegido en todo momento, y cuidado de ella incluso cuando se desmayó en la fiesta de Lavender y Dean. En sus brazos se sentía como Lois Lane cuando Clark Kent la salvaba de Lex Luthor, y sabía perfectamente que él era su héroe perfecto.

Pero a pesar de que luchara por estar con él algo se lo impedía, era como si alguien le controlara sus sentimientos y fuese una maquina que obedeciera ordenes.

Ella sentía que ya no era Hermione Granger desde el momento que despertó de aquel accidente, y sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que Draco Malfoy tenía que ver en todo eso, pero algo la detenía a indagar más haya, a investigar lo que realmente sucedía con ella, a desenmascarar a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Hermione? – la llamó su madre por enésima vez, zarandeándola con poco - ¿Te encuentras bien?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, dijo:

- Mamá, si no te importa necesito hablar con alguien – Jane asintió, y tendiéndole el teléfono se retiro del cuarto.

- ¿Y dónde esta Harry? – fue lo primero que pregunto la castaña al ver a su rubia amiga sola en el café Missu.

- No lo sé – confesó Lovegood negando con la cabeza – Le envié una lechuza y llame a su casa, pero no me contesta.

- ¿Intentaste a su celular?

- Sí, pero lo tiene apagado – la ojimarrón dio una blasfemia al aire, y mirando su reloj chasqueó la lengua.

- Necesitaba que el viniera con nosotras, tenía que comentarle algo – admitió la castaña con lo brazos cruzados.

- Si es sobre el tema de que él cree que Malfoy te hizo algo y por ende tú no lo recuerdas, ya estoy al tanto – le confeso la Revenclaw guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque el fue no hace muy poco a Hogwarts a investigar sobre lo que te sucedió, pero no encontró nada – le comentó Luna con decepción.

Hermione se sintió algo desilusionada. ¿Ahora que iba hacer si su amaba biblioteca de Hogwarts le había fallado?

- Pero…- balbuceó Luna al ver la desilusión asomar por el rostro de su amiga – Hogwarts no es el único lugar que tiene una buena biblioteca – le recordó la rubia guiñándole un ojo – Recuerda que Beauxbatons y Drumstrang existen.

Tras aquellas palabras una sonrisa apareció en su semblante, y abrazando a Luna comenzó a saltar como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Luna eres un genio! – Gritó emocionada, provocando las miradas de desconcierto en los presentes – Voy a llamar ahora mismo a Samantha, ella nos ayudara a entrar a Beauxbatons y Drumstrang, porque sus padres son egresados de esa escuela – Luna también comenzó a saltar de alegría, y agradeciendo su brillante genialidad acompaño a Hermione para llamar a su compañera. Pues en momentos como esos la tecnología muggle era de mucha ayuda…

No podía creer que dentro de cinco meses su hijo nacería, es que le parecía increíble que ya hubiesen transcurrido 4 meses desde aquella noche de noviembre que se marchó de Londres para jamás volver.

Posando su mano sobre el montoncito debajo de sus pechos, sonrió.

A pesar de que el padre no le agradaba de a mucho, no podía negar que con él había pasado los mejores años de su vida y si no fuera por el en aquellos momentos no estaría tan dichosa.

Sí, había sufrido mucho por su causa pero ella se había prometido que lucharía por el niño que llevaba dentro sin importar lo mucho que le doliera olvidarlo, pues él había elegido a su amiga sobre ella y no lo podía culpar.

Tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio para no derramar una lagrima, el teléfono la sorprendió sacándola bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Sam? – al escuchar la voz de su amiga su corazón le dio un vuelco, y tartamudeando un poco, se tardo en responder.

- ¿Herms? Pero… ¿Y ese milagro?

- ¡Oh, Sam! Me alegro encontrarte, es que tengo un problema – le comentó su amiga al otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?

- Es que…necesito averiguar algo, pero aquí en Londres no tengo las herramientas necesarias – le comenzó a explicar sin si quiera respirar – Y me preguntaba si podía ir a Francia junto a una amiga para visitar la biblioteca de Beauxbatons. Y como se que tu nos puedes llevar haya pues…

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Ahora? Herms yo…

- Sam, por favor – le pidió la castaña con tono de suplica, y la peliindia se la imagino arrodillándose al otro lado del teléfono – Esa es mi única esperanza. En la biblioteca de Hogwarts no hallé nada que me sirviera, y Beauxbatons junto con Drumstrang son mi única esperanza.

- Pero Hermione…

- ¡Sam, te lo suplico! Por favor…- la ojiclara desvió su vista hacía aquel pequeño bulto, y suspiro. Había llegado la hora de que Hermione se diera cuenta la verdadera razón por la que había dejado Londres.

- De acuerdo – doblegó por fin, arrepintiéndose enseguida – Te espero… ¿Mañana?

- Eh…no, mañana no – le dijo la castaña recordando aquella prueba – ¿Qué te parece este viernes? Así puedo ir al Ministerio de magia y pedir permiso para un traslador.

Samantha asintió cabizbaja, y despidiéndose de su amiga, colgó.

**::::::::::::::**

- ¿Pero estás segura de lo que vamos hacer, Hermione? – Le preguntó Luna cuando la castaña le pago las 24 libras al señor de los minutos – Mira que luego te arrepientes y…

- No estoy completamente segura de lo que voy hacer, Luna – le confesó la ojimarron cabizbaja – Pero…por primera vez en mi vida estoy dejándome guiar por mi corazón, y ya he cometido muchos errores, no deseo añadir uno más…

Los miembros del Wizengamot se veían mucho más aterradores de lo que Harry recordaba, y sintiendo un profundo vacío se fue a sentar en una de las butacas asignadas por el mismo ministro.

- En unos momentos traerán al joven Malfoy, señor Potter – le avisó Scrimgeour sentándose al frente de los de la asamblea – Y cuando se lo indiquemos usted dará su declaración. El moreno asintió.

Por segunda vez le tocaba declarar frente a tribunal en lleno, y aquello lo retorno a siete años atrás.

Las puertas del Atrio se abrieron, y por ellas entró un berrinchudo platinado forcejeando inutilmente con los musculosos brazos de Kingsley, al tiempo que le decía algo entre dientes que Harry no pudo descifrar.

Una vez dejaron al Slytherin sentado en la gran silla que alguna vez había ocupado Harry; Kingsley, Lupin y Dawlish se retiraron para sentarse al lado del moreno.

- Todo va a salir muy bien – le susurró el licántropo al oído antes de sentarse.

- Vista disciplinaria del veinticinco de marzo- comenzó Scrimgeour con voz socarrona – Por sospechas de atentar contra la vida de Cho Lucy Chang, fallecida el veinticuatro de marzo del presente año…

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – vociferó el blondo removiéndose en su silla, pues el encantamiento que habían implantado contra esta lo mantenía sujetado a ella - ¡Yo no hice nada maldita sea, soy inocente!

- ¡Guarde silencio, señor Malfoy! – Le ordenó el ministro muy serio – Recuerde que todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra con los miembros del Wizengamot - el platinado lo fulmino con la mirada, y chasqueando los dientes esperó a que el _queridísimo _ministro terminara con su perorata.

- Interrogadores: Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de Magia; Mafalda Hopkirk, jefe de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia; Alexander Lamberd, protector de los derechos de los brujos y Lucy Olsen, jefe de la Asociación de Abogados Mágicos de Londres, Inglaterra.

Testigo presente: Harry James Potter Evans, actual capitán de los Chudley Cannons y buscador del mismo – tras pronunciar aquel nombre los furiosos orbes grises del blondo se dirigieron directamente al moreno, causando que Lupin metiera su mano al bolsillo para cualquier imprevisto.

- ¡Tu! – Dijo entre dientes apretando los puños - ¡Tu eres el maldito testigo, hijo de perra!

- Le ordeno que se calme, señor Malfoy – le advirtió por segunda vez Rufus Scrimgeour, viendo como aquel rostro se tornaba lívido a causa de la rabia – Y le exijo que respete al testigo.

- ¡Pero si es un maldito hijo de perra! ¿Cómo le van a creer a ese bastardo? Si lo único que ha hecho en toda su mugrosa existencia es joderme la vida.

- El señor ministro ha hablado – le dijo Mafalda Hopkirk con voz cetrina – Así que le ordenamos, señor Malfoy, que guarde la compostura y deje de insultar al testigo presente.

- Pero…

- Será mejor que haga caso, señor Malfoy – le advirtió su abogada desde una esquina – Es mejor que guarde silencio y deje culminar la Vista en sana paz.

El blondo empuño aún más las manos, y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse, asintió.

- Los cargos contra el acusado son: asesinato a mano armada contra Cho Lucy Chang el día de ayer a las 17:23 horas y realización de un Avada Kedavra contra la victima, que recordemos es una maldición imperdonable desde hace más de veinte años – volvió a hablar el ministro luego de que el blondo se calmó un poco.

- ¿Es usted Draco Malfoy, residente de la mansión en Blue Sprint en la calle veinticuatro? – preguntó Scrimgeour fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Sí –respondió el platinado apretando aún más los puños.

- ¿Recibió usted el día de hoy una carta con el sello del Ministerio de Magia para una Vista a las 12:16 horas con el Wizengamot?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. ¿Puede decirnos que estuvo haciendo el veinticuatro de marzo a las seis de la mañana? – a Malfoy le pareció una pregunta desconcertante, pero aún así respondió.

- Bueno…por lo general en semana me levanto temprano para ir a trabajar – comentó con desdén fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

- ¿Y hay testigos sólidos de que en toda la mañana estuvo trabajando? – le preguntó Alexander Lamberd con una voz muy parecida a la de su ex profesor de pociones.

Malfoy negó – Eh, no…hace dos semanas que no voy al trabajo – admitió para su pesar, chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Y porque?

- Pues porque he estado ocupado con varias diligencias.

- ¿Nos podría decir qué clase de diligencias?

- ¿¡Pero que es esto!? – Exclamó el ojigris irritado –Un interrogatorio sobre mi vida ¿o que?

- Limítese solo a contestar, señor Malfoy – le aconsejó su abogada con el ceño fruncido.

Draco movió la cabeza, e intentando inventar algo para no decir que estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de Hermione procurando que no se acercara a Harry, dijo:

- Yo trabajo para una empresa de accesorios femeninos – comentó, con un siseó en su tono – La empresa en la que laboro es una sede de la principal, ubicada en Paris, Francia.

- ¿Y cómo se llama la empresa? – le preguntó Mafalda con las manos llenas de pergaminos.

- Pierre and bellece – respondió el joven con la boca seca – Y su jefe se llama Ricardo Thomas.

- ¿Así que específicamente que estuvo haciendo en esas dos semanas que falto al trabajo? – le preguntó Alexander con las cejas levantadas.

- Pues tuve que organizar varios papeles sobre la colección de joyas primavera-verano que la corporación va a lanzar dentro de unos días – le contestó el blondo, al tiempo que se sorprendía la rapidez que tenía de inventar mentiras.

Alexander asintió, y al igual que Mafalda comenzó a escribir varias cosas en sus pergaminos.

- ¿Y en la tarde? – la voz del ministro lo sobresalto, y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo hipócrita que era, dijo:

- Igual, estuve ocupado haciendo todo el papeleo para que las joyas llegaran al país.

El ministro asintió no muy convencido, pues había visto aquella mirada de furia y temía que en cualquier momento aquel escuincle de papi lo llevara a la ruina.

Desde hacía meses había averiguado las atrocidades que el blondo se llevaba entre manos, pero por una muy buena suma de dinero Malfoy logró mantenerlo callado, aunque en aquellos momentos no sabía si el blondo lograría mantener su pequeño secreto oculto…

"_Desde meses atrás varios aurores le habían comentado de movimientos extraños desde el exterior con artefactos que muy probablemente eran de magia oscura. Cuando puso averiguar a su fuente más confiable, este le había indicado un solo nombre: Draco Malfoy…_

_- ¿Pero que demonios crees que haces? – le preguntó el ministro entrando como una fiera a su mansión. Tenía los puños rojos y el rostro lívido a causa de la rabia – ¿Creíste que el Ministerio no se iba a dar cuenta de tus movimientos? ¿En que diantre estabas pensando, Malfoy? _

_El blondo solo se limito a beber otro sorbo de su margarita, y suspiro._

_- ¿Y que? – Espetó como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿Usted me va delatar? _

_- Pues con mucha pena, sí. Es mi obligación castigar a los que infringen la ley – tras aquella perorata, Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada, y meneando la cabeza, dijo:_

_- __Scrimgeour, Scrimgeour, Scrimgeour…Ya perdiste la cabeza, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Malfoy dejando su trago a un lado - ¿Acaso olvidas que yo te pague a ti y a ese fracasado de Fudge para que borraran mi nombre de aquella lista que el imbécil de Dolohov le entregó al Ministerio? ¿Acaso olvidas que eso se paga?_

_- ¡Pero tu me sobornaste…!_

_- Soborno que aceptaste sin reproche – le recordó el Slytherin con una picara sonrisa – Así que tu decides Scrimgeour. Si callar o hablar, teniendo como consecuencia que te despidas de ese carguito que tienes.  
_

_Rufus no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar el cielo raso con mucho interés. Luego, como si la respuesta hubiese estado ahí desde siempre, dijo:_

_- Bien, me callo, pero con una condición._

_- ¿Cuál condición?_

_- Que me pagues, pues mi silencio vale oro como para ofrecértelo gratis – a la serpiente no le sorprendió aquello, pues desde que se había dejado sobornar la primera vez supo que había conseguido un cómplice muy fácilmente._

_Se rió al ver lo fácil que era comprar a la gente._

_- Bien – acepto por fin, volviendo a tomar otro trago de su margarita – A más tardar mañana te girare el dinero a tu cuenta en Gringotts._

_- ¿Y cuánto será? – preguntó impaciente el ministro._

_Draco se limito a sonreír – Tu tranquilo, Scrimgeour, sabes perfectamente que un Malfoy paga muy bien los silencios – y le ordeno a que se retirase"_

Sí, el sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento Malfoy estallaría y le mostraría a todo el mundo el giro que había realizado a su cuenta, lo que causaría su descenso del cargo, y tal vez, una visita a Azkaban.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, antes de que al blondo se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

- Mmmm, muy bien – dijo el joven, cruzándose de brazos – De acuerdo…llamamos al estrado a Harry James Potter, único testigo antes de la muerte de la joven Cho Lucy Chang,

Cuando el ojiverde se levanto, sintió como una mirada cargada de veneno se fijaba en su rostro, rasgándolo cómo millones de cuchillos.

Con un apretón en el hombro dado por su ex profesor de defensa, bajó por las escaleras y se fue a sentar en una butaca un poco más pequeña que el lugar donde se encontraba Malfoy.

- ¿Es usted Harry James Potter? – le preguntó el ministro de magia ordenando unos papeles para ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Sí – respondió él.

- ¿Vivió en sus años de infancia y adolescencia con sus tíos muggles en el número 4 de Privet Drive; Little Whinging, Surrey?

- Mmmm, sí.

- ¿Falleció el 16 de junio de 1997 a manos de lord Voldemort a las afueras de Hogwarts?

- Ahhh, sí – contestó, resultándole algo incomodo aquella pregunta.

- ¿Volvió a resucitar insólitamente hace ya varios meses a manos de un sanador en St. Mungo?

- Ehhh, eso creo.

- ¿Actualmente vive en el número 7 de Aurors Pumpkineers?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Dice usted que recibió una llamada de la señorita Cho Lucy Chang antes de que la asesinaran, ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Puede contarnos cómo fue esa llamada? – Harry se mojó los labios con su lengua, y viendo de soslayó a Malfoy, asintió.

- Pues…sonaba muy alterada, quería contarme algo pero tenía mucho miedo… – comenzó a relatar recordando lo aterrador que sonaba la voz de la oriental tras el auricular.

- ¿Recuerda que fue lo que le dijo con precisión?

- Mmmm, exclamó mi nombre y me dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo, que el venía en camino – Rufus levantó el entrecejo, al igual que los interrogantes.

- ¿Quién venía en camino? – le preguntó Alexander muy interesando en la historia.

- Solo nombró a…Malfoy – comentó, justo en el momento en que el blondo protestaba y se revolcaba en su silla.

- ¡Es mentira! ¿Cómo le van a creer a ese imbécil? Seguramente lo esta inventando, ¿Qué razón tendría Chang para nombrarme? ¡Si solo cruzamos palabras en la cama!

- Guarde silencio, señor Malfoy – le espetó Mafalda con los brazos cruzados – Continué, señor Potter.

- Pues, me dijo otra cosa pero hubo interferencia, y me fue imposible seguir escuchando.

- ¿No recuerda otra palabra que le haya dicho la joven Chang?

- Mmmm, no, solo algo así como…_Malfoy quiere_…pero se corto la comunicación.

- Malfoy quiere – repitió el joven Lamberd con los labios fruncidos - ¿Qué quería el joven Malfoy? – preguntó, mirándolo severamente.

- ¡Pues yo que se! – Espetó el blondo algo irritado – Las mujeres son raras, seguramente antes de suicidarse quería acostarse conmigo o algo así.

- No fue un suicidio – le aclaró Lamberd seriamente – La señorita Chang no tenía motivos para atentar contra su propia vida.

- Entonces seguramente la asesino un amante enfurecido. ¿O acaso usted no se a topado con mujeres que se toman muy apecho el papel de mujer por una noche? Yo creo que uno de sus amantes no quedo satisfecho de que hubieran jugado con él, por ende la asesino.

- Pero el asesinato no fue con arma muggle – le informó el ojinegro - Su muerte fue causada por un avada kedavra, y en sus antecedentes solo se encuentra que con tres magos tuvo contacto: Cedric Diggory, fallecido hace ocho años, Harry James Potter y usted, joven Malfoy.

- ¡Pues bien! ¿Entonces porque no puede ser el? – Preguntó, señalando a Harry con la mirada – Todo el mundo me apunta con el dedo, ¿Pero entonces porque no lo señalan a él? Yo creo que esta armando todo este teatro solamente para ocultar su atrocidad.

- Sabes perfectamente que yo no fui, Malfoy – le dijo Harry con los puños apretados – Yo no tendría razón para asesinarla.

- ¿Pues entonces que hiciste esa tarde, Potter? Porque no lo haz dicho.

- Aquí los únicos con derecho a interrogar somos nosotros, señor Malfoy – le recordó Mafalda Hopkirk severamente – Pero…sí, ¿Qué hizo todo el día del 24 de marzo, señor Potter?

- Como aún estaba en vacaciones ya que iba a empezar a entrenar con el equipo a más tardar dentro de dos semanas, me encontraba en mi casa. Luego de recibir la llamada de Cho me dirigí a la casa de mi amigo Ronald Weasley, y ahí me quede toda la tarde.

- ¿Y quien puede asegurar todo eso? – Preguntó Malfoy furioso – Sí Weasley es su amigo, por obvias razones lo va a cubrir.

- Guarde silencio, señor Malfoy – le pido por enésima vez el joven Alexander.

- En sus antecedentes no hay ninguna razón para que asesine a la joven Chang, pero si no le molesta vamos a corroborar con la ayuda de la telefónica muggle su historia de la llamada – le comentó el ojinegro muy serio. Harry asintió - ¿Me puede facilitar su móvil por favor? – Harry sacó su celular del bolsillo, y preguntándose como demonios iba ayudar aquello a la investigación, se lo entregó.

- Bueno, lo único que me respecta es…- se quedo callado por un momento y Harry notó que un brillo extraño se dibujaba en los ojos del joven Lamberd.

- …A falta de pruebas sólidas para acusar el joven Draco Malfoy del asesinato de Cho Lucy Chang, lo liberamos de toda acusación hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Harry sin dar crédito a las palabras del señor Lamberd – Pero… ¿Cómo así que lo dejan libre? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con lo que les dije? Y lo que van hacer con mi celular ¿No es una prueba valida?

- Por eso mismo, señor Potter. Aún no hay pruebas sólidas para encarcelar al señor Malfoy, por ende esta libre hasta que demostremos lo contrario – le explicó el chico de profundos ojos negros, que en aquellos momentos tenían un brillo muy peculiar.

- ¡Es injusto! – Espetó el ojiverde, cuando todo el Wizengamot comenzaba a retirarse - ¿Por qué lo dejan libre? si todas las pruebas apuntan que él la asesino.

- Harry, comprende. A pesar de que tú seas el único testigo antes de la muerte de la señorita Chang, igual las pruebas que hay no son suficientes para enviarlo a Azkaban – le explicaba el profesor Lupin con mucha paciencia – Y no sería justo que lo apresaran sin ninguna prueba contundente.

- ¡Pero tampoco es justo que ande suelto como si nada hubiera pasado!

- La vida no es justa, Potter – le dijo el blondo al salir del atrio. En su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa de suma suficiencia – Y tienes que aprender que a veces se gana y otras se pierde.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, Malfoy – lo amenazó el ex Gryffindor fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡Pronto te vas a pudrir en la cárcel!

- Eso lo veremos, Potter. Eso lo veremos – y sin agregar una sola palabra más, se retiró.

**ººººººººººº**

A pesar de que el verano estaba apunto de arribar a la capital londinense, una pesada lluvia tomó por sorpresa a todos los transeúntes madrugadores que se dirigían a sus trabajos.

Con una jaqueca terrible y un cansancio en el cuerpo, que vaya a saber Dios de dónde había surgido, se levantó una intranquila y nerviosa castaña.

Ya era de mañana y la verdad que más temía estaba apunto de dar arribo a su pesada cabeza.

Con unos golpecitos en la puerta y una que otra palabra de aliento, Jane Granger le sirvió el desayuno en su cama.

- No tenías porque molestarte, mamá – le dijo su hija con una sonrisa fingida. Pues la verdad era que aquel día no tenía ni ganas de comer, sonreír o si quiera hablar.

- No fue molestia – le confesó su madre enternecedoramente – Tienes que alimentarte muy bien para ir al trabajo, y recuerda que debes salir a las doce para ir al hospital – Hermione asintió cansina.

Sí, sabía que en la tarde debía ir a recoger esa estúpida prueba, ya tenía suficiente con su propio pensamiento como para que su madre se lo volviera a recordar.

- Come – la apremió la ojiavellana con una sonrisa.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y como una niña chiquita comenzó a recibir la comida de las manos de su madre.

La mañana transcurrió tan rápido, que se sorprendió a si misma al ver la hora en el reloj de mesa. Con un chasquido de lengua y rodando los ojos con impaciencia, agarró su gabardina y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Vas a comer? – le preguntó Evelyn al verla salir de su oficina.

Hermione negó.

- No, voy a salir y creo que no regresare hasta mañana – le infirmó la castaña a su secretaria – Así que avísale por favor a Phill, ¿Quieres?

Evelyn asintió. - ¿Pero a dónde vas? – le preguntó curiosa al ver lo lívido que estaba su rostro. Hermione trató de adoptar una imagen de suma indiferencia.

- No, nada. Es que mi mamá esta en la ciudad y bueno tengo que acompañarla a que se haga unos exámenes y ya sabes, todas esas cosas.

Evelyn asintió, no muy convencida, y deseándole suerte le sonrió.

Cuando la joven que estaba al frente le entregó lo que necesitaba, Hermione sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

No quiso que su madre la acompañara, pues por un extraño motivo la tensión era mucho más fuerte con ella a su lado. Así que después de salir del trabajo, tomó su carro y se dirigió sola al hospital.

Quería que en aquellos momentos una de sus amigas la estuviera acompañando, Luna o tal vez Ginny, pero no podía soportar el rostro de sorpresa que colocarían si ella llegara y les comentara la razón por la que necesitaba su compañía.

Así que inhalando una larga bocanada de aire, llegó a donde la recepcionista y pidió con una temblorosa voz su prueba.

Aún la rabia que sentía por lo sucedido ayer no se le pasaba, pues no podía creer que el Wizengamot fuera tan estúpido al haber dejado a Malfoy libre. Es que le parecía…injusto.

- Muy injusto – espetó llenó de cólera en su desierta habitación.

No había querido reunir de nuevo al equipo para practicar, pues a pesar de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde las últimas vacaciones, y que el campeonato estaba próximo, con aquel cólera sabía que no podía entrenar, así que decidió hacerlo mañana.

Aquel día ya tenía planes: hablar con ella y comentarle sobré la vista. A pesar de que sabía al derecho y al revés la perorata que Hermione le lanzaría por haber tenido desde el principio la razón, tenía la obligación de contarle que sucedió, e informarle que a pesar de todo Malfoy seguía entre ojos.

Hermione miraba taciturna el sobre que le habían entregado momentos atrás en el hospital. A pesar de que hubiese transcurrido ya una hora y media, no podía abrirlo y enterarse de la cruda realidad.

Luego de salir del hospital se montó a su carro para dirigirse a un pequeño Púb., que para su desgracia era muy frecuentado por parejas.

Se había sentado en una de las últimas mesas del lugar, pues quería alejarse de miradas curiosas que estuviesen al asecho. Aunque aquello no le sirvió para tranquilizarla, pues a unos palmos de su mesa se sentaron una pareja que al parecer tenían un sobre que curiosamente llevaba puesto el nombre en cursiva de _"Prueba de EPF"_

Rodando los ojos, se tapo el rostro con sus manos, pero por desgracia olvido taparse los oídos.

- ¡Ábrelo ya amor! – la apremiaba el hombre que por cosas de la vida tenía una voz muy parecida a la de Harry.

- Ya voy. Es que tengo nervios.

- ¡Yo estoy aquí contigo! – al escuchar aquello, varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, pues le hicieron recordar mucho a Harry.

- De acuerdo – dijo la joven tomando fuerzas. La castaña escuchó el rasgar de un papel y luego un atronador silencio.

Cuando la ojimarrón estuvo apunto de destaparse el rostro para ver si aún la pareja seguía ahí, un grito ensordecedor la aturdió repentinamente.

- ¡Salio positivo, amor, positivo! – exclamaba emocionada la mujer dando saltitos como una niña pequeña.

En esos momentos Hermione abrió los ojos, solo para ver con nostalgia como el hombre cargaba a su novia o esposa y le daba un profundo beso en los labios.

- ¡Caroline, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! – le confesó el joven apretándola fuertemente.

La chica sonrió, y secándose las lagrimas, se tocó su vientre.

- Voy a colocarle Harry – dijo la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece?

El hombre asintió.

- Es un nombre precioso, amor. Mi padre estará muy orgulloso.

Y con otro beso en los labios pidieron varias Coca-Colas para celebrar, pues el alcohol le haría daño al bebé.

La castaña no pudo soportar más, y levantándose de su silla como un resorte, se dirigió directo a la puerta…

La lluvia que había azotado a Londres en la mañana la recibió al salir del Púb., y con varias lágrimas brotándole por los ojos se dejó caer en el primer cemento que encontró.

Aún con las manos temblorosas, rasgó el papel, cuyas letras se comenzaban a borrar a causa del agua. Con los labios fruncidos y anhelando de que Harry estuviese ahí dándole ánimos como aquel hombre en el local, suspiro…

**-H&Hr-**

Harry estacionó su auto frente a la casa de su querida castaña, y encontrándose con la torrencial lluvia, tocó al timbre.

- ¡Ya me estaba preocupando, hija! – dijo una voz en el interior de la casa. Harry levantó el entrecejo y creyó que se había equivocado de número.

- ¡Mi casta…! ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Jane arrugando el ceño al ver al ojiverde en lugar de su castaña.

- Ahhh – balbuceó el moreno mordiéndose el labio – Soy…Harry, Harry Potter y vengo a buscar a Hermione Granger. Aquí vive, ¿O no?

- ¿Harry Potter? – Repitió la mujer con sorpresa – Oh, santo cielo. ¿Acaso mi Hermione ya te contó?

Harry arrugó la frente – No. No me ha contado nada.

Jane chasqueó la lengua, y meneando la cabeza lo invitó a entrar.

- Hermione no se demora – le informó guiándolo hasta la sala – Fue hacer unas vueltas. A por cierto, soy Jane, la madre de Hermione.

Harry asintió. Sabía que en algún lugar había visto aquel rostro y aquellos ojos, y se le dibujó en su mente una imagen en la estación King Cross de una pareja despidiendo a su castaña amiga.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Ah, un jugo estaría bien.

- Mmmm, solo te ofrezco mora, es la única fruta que a mi hija le gusta.

- Por mi esta bien – Jane le sonrió, y entrando a la cocina se perdió de vista.

Como una monótona estacioné mi auto, y sin molestarme a bajar mi gabardina bajé de el. Pues daba lo mismo una gota más y una gota menos, igual ya estaba llorando por dentro y mis ropas empapadas reflejaban mi desgracia.

Sé que es un crimen llamar aquello desgracia, pues la concepción es lo más lindo que Dios pudo haber creado, pero estoy llorando porque sé que él reaccionará mal. Igual, después de todo lo que le he hecho, una reacción así no sería para sorpresas.

Limpiándome unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, pues no quería un cuestionario interminable por parte de mi madre, abrí la puerta con sorna.

Al dejar atrás la torrencial lluvia, escuche varias voces, una varonil, muy parecida a la de él.

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos, odiaba aquellos trucos que a veces mi mente me jugaba.

Escurriéndome el cabello en la alfombra, crucé hacia la sala, y que tan pequeño es el mundo; yo deseando no verlo nunca y él sentado en mi sala con un vaso lleno de jugo de mora conversando tranquilamente con mi madre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que le pregunté cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se cruzaron con los míos.

Él dejo el vaso a un lado y se levantó del sillón.

- Estas empapada – comentó haciendo amague para acercarse, pero yo fui mucho más rápida y levanté mis manos en señal de alerta.

- No te me acerques – le dije a la defensiva desviando mi vista al suelo.

Mi madre carraspeó con molestia y dándome un beso en la mejilla escuche como sus pasos se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

Antes de que la pudiera detener, ya se había perdido al sexto escalón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le volví a preguntar aún sin mirarlo.

- Primero quítate esa ropa, estas empapada – me volvió a decir, acercándose un poco. Y esta vez, lo consiguió.

- A si estoy bien – le mentí, tratando de controlar mis tiriteos. Pero el me conocía tan bien que se quitó su gabardina y me la colocó en sima.

- Si quieres puedes quitarte por lo menos la blusa, igual, con la gabardina puesta no se te vera nada – me aconsejó observándome con aquellos ojos que me volvían loca.

Gruñendo entre dientes me abotone bien la prenda, y con bruscos movimientos me quité la blusa. Doblándola con rapidez para que no la viera, la guarde sin darme cuenta dentro de su gabardina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le volví a preguntar con los brazos cruzados.

- Vengo a contarte como estuvo la vista de Malfoy – me dijo ya un poco más tranquilo porque mis tiriteos habían cesado.

- Ah – balbucee yéndome a sentar en el sofá - ¿Y cómo estuvo?

- Injusta – me dijo, igualmente sentándose a mi lado.

Chasquee la lengua y apretando con más fuerza el papel que llevaba doblado en la mano, lo mire.

Sabía que en aquellos momentos estaba que echaba chispas, pues Harry Potter no era un hombre de perdidas, así que me mordí la lengua para no soltarle el sermón que hubiera soltado si no estuviera en aquellos momentos tan afligida.

- Bueno, yo te dije que…igual si es o no inocente luego nos dirán, ¿No? – le dije, con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió, no muy convencido, y luego se mordió el labio.

- Es solo que sé que él asesino a Cho, y es injusto que ahora ande suelto como si nada hubiese pasado.

- El ministerio sabe lo que hace, Harry – le asegure, posando mi mano en su rodilla.

Él me miro solemne y agarrándome igualmente la mano, me sonrió.

- Te extraño, Hermione – me confesó, acercándose un poco más – Sabes que te amo, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

"_Ni yo misma lo se"_ me dije en mi fuero interno oprimiendo las ganas que tenía de decirle la verdad.

- No sé, quizás nuestros caminos no nacieron para estar juntos, ¿No? – pero él negó con rotundidad.

- No coincido contigo, Hermione. Lo que sentí cuando estuvimos juntos en Argentina fue algo mágico y yo…- sin darme cuenta me agarró la otra mano, la que sostenía el papel arrugado - …Y yo sin ti no soy nadie, Hermione.

Me mordí el labio.

"_Y yo tampoco"_ me dije para mis adentros, tratando de respirar tranquilamente al ver que él se me acercaba tanto.

- Ah…bueno, yo…

- Hermione, yo te amo – fue lo último que me dijo antes de que nuestros labios estuviesen a una palma de estar de nuevo…juntos.

- ¡Retírate! – Exclamé, soltándolo de las manos y dejándolo con el papel – Pensé que ya todo estaba claro, Harry.

Pero él, testarudo como siempre, negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo sé que me amas, Hermione, lo siento! – me espetó desesperadamente.

Yo negué con la cabeza, y levantándome del sofá me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Harry, pero no me devolví.

Abriendo la puerta y regresando a la torrencial lluvia, me senté en el frío y húmedo suelo.

Llorar, llorar era lo único que me quedaba por ser tan tonta. ¿Es que cuantas veces se iba a repetir la misma historia?

Él acercándose como un niño dulce a mendigar mi amor, y yo, como la bruja del cuento a negárselo.

Sabía que todo esto tenía una explicación, ¡Es que debía haber una explicación! Pero no sabía por donde comenzar, solo un nombre se me dibujaba en mi cabeza y debía investigar ¡Tenía que investigar! Pero a la vez me resultaba tan absurdo llevar acabo eso.

Si el era un hombre bueno, dulce, tierno, me lo había demostrado muchas veces, ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

No lo sabia, pero por primera vez estaba siguiendo a mi corazón, y esta vez no iba a descansar hasta conseguir alguna respuesta.

Minutos después sentí como la puerta se abría con sigilo, y suponiendo que era Harry, me limpie con rapidez las lágrimas.

Pero me sorprendí al ver la mano de mi madre sosteniendo el papel desdoblado que hace algunos segundos estaba arrugando.

- Así que ya lo sabes – le dije, con una pena en la voz.

Pero mi madre no dijo nada, se agachó a mi lado y con pesar me dijo:

- Yo no lo abrí – me comentó, causando mi consternación – Lo vi tirado en el suelo cuando baje a la sala para ver si necesitaban algo.

Aquello fue como si un cubo con agua helada me cayera en sima, y girando mi rostro para verla a los ojos, pregunté con voz queda:

- ¿Y Harry?

- No lo sé, supongo que fue él quien vio la prueba, porque desapareció.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y tapándome la boca para reprimir un gritito, me mordí el labio.

Él ya lo sabía todo, y se había ido. ¿La forma como pensé que reaccionaría había sido muy mínima? ¿Acaso en aquellos momentos Harry me estaba odiando tanto que no me quería ver?

Varias lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, y sentí como mi madre me abrazaba.

- Tranquila – me dijo cerca de mi oído limpiándose las lagrimas que caían en su antebrazo - Todo va a estar bien.

Yo solo me limite a seguir llorando bajo aquella torrencial lluvia, pues por mucho que quisiera creer en las palabras de mi madre sabía que todo estaba perdido.

Si antes había alejado a Harry con mis actitudes, ahora ya no pertenecería a mi vida nunca más.

Lo había alejado, y esta vez, para siempre…


	40. La Búsqueda (I Parte)

**Hola Gente.**

**Si hay alguien todavía por ahí, gracias por leer y buen viaje!**

* * *

**40**

**La búsqueda  
**_(I Parte)_

"_- Harry…no creo…que…esto…sea…bueno…para…el…bebe – decía Hermione entre beso y beso. Harry ni la escuchaba ya que después de haber cerrado la puerta con una mano, empezó a pasarla por el vientre de su esposa.  
- Creo que hacer el amor…- decía con sorna mientras acostaba a la castaña en la cama - …No le va a ser daño – y agarrando el primer cojín que sus manos alcanzaron, lo coloco entre su pelvis y el vientre de su esposa.  
Le dio otro profundo beso al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por entre la blusa de Hermione. Cuando sus pechos estuvieron descubiertos, el moreno retiro sus labios de los de la castaña y comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su sostén. Hermione profirió un débil gemido cuando Harry retiro el sostén de sus pechos y los comenzó a besar._

Con suavidad le fue quitando la blusa que tenía puesta y esta fue cayendo lentamente por el borde de la cama hacia el suelo.  
- ¡Te amo! – musitó el Gryffindor, retirando del rostro de Hermione unos cadejos castaños que caían libremente por su mejilla.  
Hermione solo se limito a sonreírle y dándole otro profundo beso, le fue quitando la camiseta hasta que se unió con su blusa. El cierre de Harry estuvo abajo en cuestión de segundos, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se encontraba en bóxers.  
Harry se movió hacia un lado y retirando el cojín que había puesto como medio de protección entre el vientre de su esposa y él, fue desabrochándole lentamente los botones de su pantalón.  
- ¿Crees que es seguro? – le preguntaba su esposa minutos después de que ella se encontrara sentada sobre sus piernas.

_A pesar de que el cojín los estaba separando, Hermione podía sentir la erección proveniente del miembro de Harry, y aquello le provoco el cambio de colores. Desde que ella había quedado embarazada no hacían el amor, y eso había ocurrido hacía seis largos meses.  
A pesar de que su doctor le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema con respecto al bebé si se acostaban, pues…ella prefería no correr riesgos. Pero aquella mañana todo eso se le había olvidado.  
- ¿No te había dicho lo hermosa que eres? – Hermione le esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo con pasión. Una pasión desenfrenada que había dado arribo desde que Harry la había tocado en el jardín minutos atrás. Mientras le daba a su esposo un beso lleno de amor, pasión y protección (aquellos típicos besos que solo ella podía dar) sintió como Harry penetraba dentro de sí.  
_

_Uniéndose con todo su cuerpo, con toda su alma, con toda su esencia, un grito de placer, pasión, amor y desenfreno lleno toda la habitación…"_

…Sueños rotos…

"_Su lengua recorrió el contorno de sus senos con tal exquisitez que Potter se sorprendió del sabor que tenían. En aquellos momentos olvido por unos instantes todas las dificultades que se tornaban a su alrededor, y saboreando cada centímetro de aquel exquisito cuerpo, recorrió su abdomen y luego se detuvo. La miro fijamente a los ojos para quitarle unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño que se habían pegado contra su frente a causa del sudor, y mordiéndose los labios le dijo con la boca seca:  
- Te amo – Hermione no respondió a aquellas palabras, solo se limito a sonreírle, y como si aquello fuera el aviso que tanto esperaba, siguió con su recorrido._

Cuando la embistió con tal amor y pasión que nunca pensó poseer, la agarró por la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo, pues no quería que se fuera de su lado nunca. Con cada movimiento, Hermione enterraba más y más sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, provocando de cuanto en cuanto que sus gemidos se mezclaran con sus gritos.  
Agacho su cabeza y hundió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, apretando los labios para no soltar más gemidos de los deseados. No podía creer que estuviese experimentando tanta fogosidad en un solo segundo, pues su momento de éxtasis estaba a punto de llegar. Cuando Harry la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo, tuvo que apretar sus puños para poseer su autocontrol, y suspirando entre cortado levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.  
- Te amo – le dijo en un momento de desenfreno. Harry sonrió y dándole un beso en los labios ahogaron juntos la mayor ofrenda de éxtasis que la madre naturaleza les pudo brindar…"

…Una utopía falsa…

"_- No te creo – le dijo a lo bajo provocando un ligero escalofrío en el cuerpo de la castaña – No te he creído ni una sola palabra.  
- ¡Pues es mejor que lo creas, porque es verdad! – le aseguró la ex Gryffindor desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.  
- ¿Por qué no me miras? – le preguntó con exasperación - ¿Acaso temes que te descubra si me ves? ¿Acaso te da miedo que desnude tu alma si veo tus ojos? ¿Piensas que puedo descifrar esa mentira en esos hermosos ojos marrones? ¡Mírame Hermione! – y agarrándola por el mentón, dijo: - Dime, mirándome a los ojos, con toda la sinceridad posible, si es verdad todo lo que me acabas de decir. Dime si en realidad, lo que paso la otra noche para ti no fue nada. Dime si…si es verdad que no me amas.  
- Harry…  
- ¡Dímelo Hermione, dímelo!  
- Harry, yo…  
- ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te descubra? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir la verdad mirándome a los ojos? ¡Hazlo Hermione! ¿No me amas?  
- Harry…no me obligues…  
- Te lo suplico.  
Los cristalizados ojos del moreno provoco que un grueso taco se formara en la garganta de la castaña, impidiéndole hablar. Quería afirmarle que tenía razón, que le estaba mintiendo, pero había algo en ella que causaba todo lo contrario, algo que le decía que le hiciera daño a Harry, mucho daño.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no hablas?  
Con un suspiró y mordiéndose la lengua para reprimir el llanto, dijo, con toda la seriedad posible.  
- No. No te amo Harry, no te amo y nunca te…amé…"_

…Una vida sin sentido…

"_- Bueno si, pero eso era mucho antes de estar con Hermione, porque tú más que nadie debes comprender que después de tener en tu cama a alguien como ella pues es… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Difícil remplazarla?_

_- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de la…! – e igual como Harry detuvo a Ron para que no le zampara un puño en el rostro del platinado, fue el pecoso quien lo agarró firmemente del pecho para evitar que lo masacrara._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabías que tu ex noviecita y yo ya estuvimos juntos? – Le preguntó Malfoy con ímpetu - ¿Creías que seguía siendo virgen? – Y se río al ver la expresión del moreno – Jajaja, no seas iluso Potter. Aquella ves que nos viste tan juntos en el Café Missu, no fue por nada…"_

Ya no tenía nada. Todo había perdido sentido.

La felicidad que una vez soñó con Hermione se estaba yendo en aquellos momentos al desagüe, para luego perderse entre los montones de sueños rotos que solo aquella castaña le había producido.

Todos los sueños que creyó una vez tener junto a ella se habían desmoronado como un castillo de arena, como un castillo de sueños de esos en los que desaparecen cuando despiertas.

Todo lo tenía perdido, ya no tenía porque luchar. Ella lo había elegido a él y a pesar de todo no tenía porque culparla, pues si la hubiera perdonado desde el principio, no hubiese roto aquel lazo tan fuerte que la unía a ella desde la escuela.

Si tan solo la hubiera comprendido cuando supo toda la verdad, en esos momentos no estaría destrozado, es más, estaría dichoso porque iba a ser padre, pero el sabía, a pesar de que estuvo con ella hace algunos meses, que el hijo que Hermione esperaba no era de el. Y no lo podía discutir, pues por fin había visto lo que seguramente todo el mundo quería decirle: Todo estaba perdido, ya no había motivos para luchar…

ºººººººººº

Jane se acercó a su hija con una frazada en brazos y cubriendo su tiritante cuerpo le sobó la mejilla.

- Todo va a estar bien, pequeña – le repetía constantemente al ver que su hija lo único que había hecho una hora atrás era llorar por causa de la reacción de Harry – Verás que pronto van hablar y…

- Quiero estar sola – le pidió en un susurro con la boca seca y los ojos cristalizados – Por favor…

Jane se mordió el labio para reprimir igualmente las ganas de llorar. Odiaba ver a su hija en ese estado, ¿Es que acaso aquel hombre no veía la gravedad del asunto? ¿Disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a su hija? ¿En que diablos pensaba ese hombre al haber abandonado de esa manera la casa? ¿Acaso no amaba tanto a Hermione como decía hacerlo? Entonces… ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija – Estaré arriba por si me necesitas - le dijo en un susurro y alejándose de ella subió por las escaleras…

**-H/Hr-**

¿Acaso cuánto daño puedes causarle a una persona? ¿Es el hombre una maquina de sufrimiento? ¿Para lo único que vinimos al mundo fue para hacer sufrir a nuestros semejantes? ¿A disfrutar con su dolor…a alegrarnos con cada lágrima derramada?

Es que… ¿Por qué no somos perfectos? ¿Porque tenemos que tener defectos que nos corroen el alma, causando que las personas que más amamos sufran por nuestra culpa?

¿Por qué el orgullo tiene que existir? ¿Por qué no simplemente podemos pedir perdón y aceptar nuestro errores?

¿Por qué nos tenemos que dejar llevar de situaciones y sentimientos ajenos a nuestro corazón? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo seguimos?

¿Por qué utilizamos primero la cabeza para resolver conflictos de amor? ¿Por qué no pensamos con el corazón?

¡Por Merlín! Si somos los seres más imperfectos existentes en todo el universo.

¿Acaso no hay ninguna cura para el orgullo, para el ego, para la envidia?

¿Por qué tenemos que ser tan tercos y no aceptar algo cuando se te pone frente a tus narices?

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué?

Apreté contra mi cuerpo la frazada que había traído mi madre y enroscando los puños comencé a golpear con impotencia el sofá, tratando en vano de deshacerme de aquella ira e impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Ira, por ser tan estúpida y a ver esperado tanto tiempo; e impotencia, por no tener el valor de ir y darle la cara como era debido.

¿Qué estaría pensando el de mí en estos momentos? ¿Me estaría odiando? ¿Aborreciendo? ¿Insultando?

Pues cualquier cosa estaría perfecta en esos momentos. Pues si yo fuera él, también me odiaría.

Me mordí el labio. No quería llorar más. Con las lágrimas no iba a solucionar nada, no iba a causar que el se apareciera en aquellos momentos frente a mi para que me abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndome lo feliz que se encuentra porque iba a ser padre.

Las lagrimas nunca solucionaban nada, nada.

"_Pero tampoco el hacer nada a solucionado algo" _Me dijo aquella vocecilla molesta que siempre aparecía en los momentos menos indicados.

- No empieces – le suplique en un hilillo de voz – No quiero…escucharte.

"_¡Aunque no quieras, lo harás!"_ me espetó la voz.

¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Desde cuándo las voces poseían autoridad?

"_Tienes que ir y hablar con el…"_

- No servirá de nada – le asegure rotundamente sintiéndome a la vez estúpida por responder a una voz – El no me escuchara.

"_El que no arriesga no gana"_

- Ya me arriesgue una vez para reconsiderar una amistad, y ¡mira donde paramos!

"_Tú no sabes elegir bien las cosas_" me dijo la voz con una vocecilla de suficiencia _"Pensé que eras distinta, pero la Hermione que conocí hace cinco años al parecer se quedo entre las paredes de Hogwarts"_

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! – Le espete furiosa de que me menospreciara – No sabes nada.

"_Claro que se"_ me aseguro la vocecilla con demasiada autoridad _"¿No ves que yo soy tu centro?_

- ¿Sufrimos síndrome de egocentrismo por estos lares? – le pregunté, sintiéndome más estúpida que antes.

"_No es un tema de ego"_ me aseguro la voz _"Si no de confianza" _

- ¿Confianza?

"_Confianza en ti misma"_ explicó _"Confianza de poder enmendar los errores. De poder sanar un corazón roto"_

- N-no…no creo que tenga esa confianza – le confesé con la cabeza gacha.

"_¿Acaso quien te la robo? Draco Malfoy, ¿Quizás?"_

Ignore aquel comentario y limpiándome una lágrima que resbalo por mi mejilla, suspire.

- Temo perderlo – dije, sobándome las manos – Temo que…

"_¿Y que sería de esta vida sin los temores?"_ me preguntó, sin darme tiempo a responder _"¿Sabes cual es la mejor forma de deshacerse de ellos?"_

- Mmmm, no.

"_Enfrentándolos…"_ y sin una palabra más, un silencio abrupto lleno mi cabeza…

Arrojó con furia la copa contra la chimenea. Maldiciendo el día que la había conocido, se tumbo en el suelo empuñando las manos y dando golpes contra la alfombra.

Maldito el día en que se había presentado como Hermione Granger en aquel vagón hace ya tantos años, maldito el día en que la volvió a encontrar en el cementerio dejando atrás su vida como James Patterson. Maldito el momento en el que la había amado tanto.

Escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta, pero no quiso ir abrir.

Seguramente sería ella para "explicarle" cosas que ya no tenían explicación.

Lanzando una blasfemia al aire cerró los ojos, deseando morirse en aquellos momentos para no vivir con el recuerdo de lo que un día había sido la felicidad.

Pero en esos momentos la imagen de un bebe con cabello rubio y ojos cafés se dibujo en su mente, dejando igualmente a su paso a dos personas que lo cargaban…

- _¿Y qué se siente, Potter…? _– Le preguntó la prepotente voz de Malfoy, con una socarrona sonrisa _- ¿Ver que todos tus sueños sólo fueron castillos en el aire? _

- _Debe ser duro ser reemplazado por alguien como Draco, ¿Verdad?_ – la voz de Hermione sonaba hosca, seca _– Es que bueno, ¿Quién no preferiría a Draco Malfoy sobre Harry Potter?_ Y al instante los labios de ambos comenzaron acercarse…

- ¿Harry? – lo llamó la suave y tierna voz de su castaña, la que el recordaba.

Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro empuño las manos, e incorporándose del suelo la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó entre dientes conservando su postura.

- V-vengo a-a…q-qui-quiero a-…hablar c-con…contigo…

- ¿Hablar sobre qué? – quiso saber, desviando su mirada de los profundos orbes marrones de ella.

- So-sobré…_eso_ – dijo, no muy audible.

- Sobre… ¿Que? – se tenía que felicitar por lo bien que se estaba conteniendo, aunque sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

- Sobre…eh…- la castaña tragó saliva y tomando una bocanada de aire, continuó – Sobre el…em-emba-embara…el _embarazo_…

Harry apretó aún más los puños. ¿Por qué esta mujer era tan cínica? ¿Acaso era necesario restregarle en la cara que estaba esperando un hijo de Malfoy? ¿Porque le quería hacer más daño?

- Yo…no quiero hablar de eso – fue lo único que su autocontrol le permitió decir.

Dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, se iba a dirigir hacia las escaleras, pero sintió como era impulsado de su manga hacia atrás.

- N-no…yo…s-si qui-quiero hablar – le comentó la mujer en un hilillo de voz.

Tensando su mandíbula giro sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a algo mucho más doloroso que su voz: Su mirada. Su mirada penetrante y mágica; dolorosa y preciosa.

- ¿Y bien? – la apremió, conteniéndose de gritarle.

La castaña se mordió el labio y desviando su vista al suelo, dijo:

- Necesito explicarte, yo…

Pero aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Sin poderse contener y con toda la furia reprimida en su interior, dijo, perdiendo todo su autocontrol:

- ¡¿Qué me tienes que explicar?! – le preguntó, con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de Ron - ¡¿Qué _mierda_ me tienes que decir?!

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y reprimiendo un sollozó, continuó:

- P-pues…so-sobre esto…so-sobre…se que te debo una explicación y yo…

- ¡Tú vida privada me tiene sin cuidado! – Le comentó, desviando su vista de aquellos orbes marrones – Y no me interesa saber ni MIERDA de lo que tengas que decirme.

- Pero, Harry…yo

- ¿Pero Harry, qué? ¿Pero Harry qué, Hermione? – la castaña abrió aun más los ojos. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? Si no era para tanto…

- Harry, déjame hablar – le suplicó la mujer entre lagrimas – Deja que te explique.

- ¿¡Pero qué mierda me tienes que explicar, Hermione!? – Le grito el Gryffindor, sobresaltando a la presente - ¡¿Tiene caso que me expliques que disfrutaste más con él que conmigo?! ¡¿Qué sus besos fueron mejores?! ¡¿Qué llegaste más al clímax con sus embestidas que con las mías?! ¡¿Qué aquel Te Amo solo fue un desliz?! ¡¿Qué solo jugaste conmigo?!... ¿eso tienes por decirme? Pues déjame decirte una cosa para que lo entiendas de una _puta _vez: ¡No hay NADA para explicar, TODO esta comprendido! Así que ahora lárgate antes de que yo mismo te saque con mis propias manos…

La castaña no entendía ni una palabra de lo que el moreno le gritaba. ¿Clímax? ¿Embestidas? ¿Besos? ¿Disfrutar? ¿Pero a qué se refería? ¿Y quién diantre era _él_?

- H-Harry…y-yo… ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – dijo sin entender un comino.

El ojiverde levanto el entrecejo - ¿Ahora sufres de amnesia? – le preguntó, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- En serio, Harry, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices…yo… ¿Por qué me tratas así? No lo entiendo.

Harry soltó una risita irónica y tratando de calmarse, pues al fin de cuenta estaba hablando con una mujer embarazada, dijo:

- No creas que me voy a creer ese teatrito tuyo de que no sabes lo que yo sé que tú sabes – Granger levantó el entrecejo a la oración tan…desorientada del moreno, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro pensó que había perdido el juicio.

- Sí Harry, se que te debo una explicación, pero te juro que yo apenas me entere hoy que realmente estaba embarazada…l-lo sospechaba pero…yo…

- ¡Al único que le debes una explicación es a Malfoy! – le espetó el ojiverde, pronunciando el apellido con tal desprecio que a la castaña le produjo miedo.

- ¿A Malfoy? – Repitió sin comprender - ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

Potter levantó el entrecejo. Había mucha sinceridad en sus palabras y aquellos orbes marrones eran sólo un mar transparente sin turbulencias grises.

En su interior sentía que decía la verdad, pero fue más fuerte la testarudez que él, qué refuto:

- ¡Pues él es el padre de la criatura! ¿No? – la intelectual abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó, sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿Pero que diantre dices, Harry?

- Pues lo que oyes…que al único que le debes una explicación es a…

- A ti – le completó la castaña mucho más segura que antes.

Aquel cambio tan repentino de ambiente provocó que la confianza, olvidada quizás en las paredes de Hogwarts, volvieran a invadirla para recuperar el pasado que nunca debió haber perdido.

- A ti es al único que le debo una explicación – le dijo en un susurró, entregándole el papel del resultado.

Harry levanto una ceja. No quería volver a ver esa prueba, ¿Qué sentido tenía?

- No quiero verla – le dijo testarudo volviéndosela a entregar, pero Hermione no se la recibió.

- Mírala bien, por favor – le pidió la castaña observándolo fijamente.

El Gryffindor meneo la cabeza y sabiendo que se iba arrepentir al hacer aquello, desdoblo el papel y lo leyó:

_**MARZO 26 de 2002**_

_**LONDRES-INGLATERRA**_

_**LABORATORIOS KIMBERLY **_

_Exámenes y Diagnósticos _

_**PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO DEL EPF**_

_**Paciente:**__ Hermione Jane Granger_

_**Edad:**__ 22 años _

_**Tipo de sangre:**__ O negativo_

_**Ultimo ciclo menstrual:**__ Hace un mes, dos días y tres horas._

_**Análisis de la prueba del EPF:**__ La señorita Hermione Jane Granger con veintidós (22) años de edad presento el día de ayer 25 de Marzo de 2002 una muestra de sangre para ser expuesta a la prueba del EPF. _

_Luego de analizar en los LABORATORIOS KIMBERLY del hospital KIMBERLY la muestra de sangre O negativo, los resultados arrojados por la prueba fueron __**Positivos**__; mostrando la presencia desde hace 9 días de la subunidad beta de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica o comúnmente llamada GCH._

_**Días de fecundación:**__ Una semana con seis día, treinta minutos y quince segundos_

_Dayana GirdmmenSon_

_Profesional en Bacteriología y Laboratorio Clínico._

Al terminar de leer la prueba quedo igual o peor luego de salir de los muchos exámenes perdidos de Pociones, donde nunca entendía nada.

Lo único que sabía era que Hermione estaba embarazada, pues las palabra prueba de embarazo y Positivo, ambas en negrilla, le dieron a entender en la casa de Hermione que ella esperaba un hijo de…

- ¿Y para eso querías que volviera a ver la prueba? – le preguntó indignado. Odiaba que jugaran con él y eso era lo único que Hermione se había empecinado hacer desde hace años.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – le preguntó desesperada por lo lento que podía ser su amigo.

- ¿Darme cuenta de que estas esperando un hijo de Malfoy? – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – No te preocupes, ya me di cuenta.

La castaña bufo a lo bajo, ¿Cuán terco podía llegar a ser Harry Potter?

Tomando una bocanada de aire le arrebato la prueba y la doblo en varias partes para luego mostrarle un solo párrafo:

_**Días de fecundación:**__ Una semana con seis días, treinta minutos y quince segundos_

- ¿No entiendes? – Harry arrugó el ceño y se sorprendió que hasta contaran los segundos después del día de que una mujer fuera fecundada. ¡Estos muggles…!

- Sí, llevas una semana con seis días y no se cuantos segundos de embarazo ¡Felicitaciones! – le espetó apesadumbrado.

La intelectual tensó la mandíbula y agarrándole el rostro lo obligo a que la mirara.

- ¿Hace cuanto estuvimos en Argentina? – le preguntó, adoptando aquel tono que siempre poseía cuando le iba a explicar a un niño pequeño que 1+1 era dos.

- Eh…ya se va a cumplir dos semanas, creo…

Hermione asintió - ¿Y cuantos días dice ahí de fecundación? – Harry desvió su vista a la hoja y contesto: Una semana con seis días…

- ¿Y sabes que hace exactamente una semana comenzaron las nauseas? – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero Harry aún no comprendía.

- Sí, ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y…? Harry te estoy tratando de decir que…

- Tú estuviste con Malfoy ya… – la interrumpió perdiendo de nuevo sus estribos - Cuando estuvieron en el café Missu y…

- ¡Eso fue hace más de dos meses! – Le recordó la castaña exasperada – Y te vuelvo a repetir… ¿Cuántos días dice en el examen?

- Una semana, pero…

- Con seis días – le completó la Gryffindor – Harry, piensa por un segundo: si yo me hubiera acostado con Malfoy como tú dices, la prueba no hubiese arrojado una semana con seis días, si no dos meses con seis días…

Harry se quedo pensativo, tratando de comprender.

Al parecer las neuronas del moreno tenían que trabajar el triple para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Hermione volvió a exasperarse y acercándose una vez más, le preguntó:

- ¿Hace cuanto que estuvimos…_juntos_?

- Una…semana…

- Con seis días…

- Treinta minutos y quince…

- Segundos…- cuando los orbes marrones de la castaña cruzaron la abarrotada cabeza del moreno, sus neuronas dieron un salto halándolo bruscamente a la realidad…

- Hermione…- susurro cuando la idea se le dibujo, por fin, en su mente…

La castaña se mordió el labio, esperando quizás lo peor o…lo mejor.

Pues como decían por ahí: "Después de la tormenta llega la calma" ¿O era al revés?

Harry se quedo estupefacto, estático al frente de la intelectual.

"_Eres un tonto"_ le espetó aquella entrometida voz en su cabeza tan parecida a la de Hermione.

Y en aquellos momentos la imagen de _Harmony _se le dibujo en su rostro…

ººººººººººº

Al abrir la puerta de la casa lo primero que vi fue a mi madre conversando agitadamente con varios policías.

- Y ella es…

- ¿Es esta su hija? – le preguntó el teniente al verme estupefacta a un lado de la puerta. Tenía en sus manos una foto mía que seguramente mi madre le había facilitado para mi _búsqueda_.

Pero yo no estaba perdida, o bueno, no literalmente.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó mi madre corriendo abrazarme. Me balancee un poco al sentir su peso contra mi cuerpo, lo que solo me permitió sonreírle.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó cuando el abrazó había culminado – Esta mañana baje para ver si estabas bien y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que habías desaparecido. Creí que volverías más tarde, pero cuando llego el medio día me preocupe mucho y llame a la policía.

Me mordí el labio al ver el semblante de los policías, y encogiéndome de hombros, sonreí a mi madre.

- Lo siento mamá, es que fui hablar con Harry porque no podía soportarlo. Sé que debí decirte, perdóname.

- No importa, estas a salvo y es lo único importante – luego se giró hacia los policías y les ofreció una disculpa.

- No hay de que, señora, estamos para servirle – fue lo último que dijeron antes de retirarse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, mi madre se cruzo de brazos y me observó meticulosamente.

- Ahora si jovencita, cuéntame como te fue con Harry…

"_- Todo es cuestión de fe, hijo mío – le decía su madre con una amplia sonrisa – Tú futuro ya esta escrito, tal cual lo viste en ese sueño después del accidente en el hotel, así que no hay nada que temer._

_- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó, sin querer despertar del sueño._

_Lily Evans asintió cansina._

_- Haz sufrido mucho mi pequeño, ya es hora de que empieces a ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amas._

_Harry asintió, sin poder creer sus palabras._

_- Es que…es algo mágico…Hermione embarazada y yo…v-voy a ser…p-padre._

_James Potter, a un lado de su esposa, también sonrió._

_- Es una palabra muy hermosa al igual que compleja – le dijo – Debes tomar mucha responsabilidad, porque ahora ya no vas a velar por ti si no por dos personas más._

_El moreno volvió a sentir, sintiéndose dichoso de tener esa conversación, así sea por aquel medio, con su padre._

_- Solo resta algo que deben hacer juntos – le informó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa. Potter arqueó las cejas._

_- ¿Qué es? – preguntó curioso._

_- Te darás cuenta a su tiempo._

_Y todo fue un remolino de sonidos y colores…"_

Harry sacudió su cabeza cuando despertó de aquel sueño tan vivido. Aún las palabras y las sonrisas de sus padres seguían en sus recuerdos, tan mágicos como si hubieran sido reales.

Notó que no se encontraba en su habitación, y sonrió pícaramente al recordar que en toda la noche no había subido a ella.

Luego, el rostro de su Hermione-y ahora si podía decir que era suya-se dibujo en su rostro, para reprenderse segundos después por haberla puesto en esa posición.

"_Podría afectarle al bebe"_ le dijo una vocecilla entrometida dentro de su cabeza, pero Harry sonrió.

- Nunca haría nada de malo para lastimarlos…

**ººººººººº**

Se había zafado de caer en las celdas de Azkaban por un milagro, y no iba a permitir que el maldito de Potter tuviera otro chance para enviarlo derechito al calabozo.

Ya no era un asunto de si quería o no a Hermione al lado suyo, ahora se había convertido en una venganza contra el único hombre que no había podido destruir durante años.

Lo lastimaría costara lo que costara, así fuera lo último que hiciese, porque Potter no se iba a quedar así como así después de todas las que le hizo.

Se las había cobrado poco a poco, pero ahora había llegado el momento de golpearlo en su talón de Aquiles, en el lugar dónde más le dolía, en su punto más débil.

Ya no era cuestión de si la amaba o no-y quizás la imbécil de Chang había tenido razón-ahora era cuestión de venganza y poder.

Iba a destruir a Harry Potter costará lo que le costará, y si para ello tenía que lastimarla, lo haría. Pues él era un Malfoy y corazón de hierro era lo que le sobraba.

Tenía que destruir a Harry Potter, y para ello la victima iba a ser Hermione Granger.

**-H&Hr—**

- Por cierto hija, cuando no estabas te llamo tu amiga de Francia…emmm, ¿Samantha Thomson? – le comentó su madre cuando la castaña había terminado de contarle lo sucedido con Harry, borrando algunos _detallitos _que no venían al caso comentarlos.

- ¿Samantha? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Hoy es viernes? – preguntó alterada mirando el calendario. Jane asintió.

- ¡Por Merlín!, se suponía que ayer tenía que haber ido al ministerio para pedir un permiso. Mamá, ¿y que te dijo?

- Pues me preguntó por ti y como no estabas solo me dijo que la llamaras.

La castaña se mordió el labio, y alcanzo el teléfono le pidió a su madre que la dejara sola.

- ¡Samantha! – exclamó, cuando su amiga respondió al otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Herms? ¿¡Pero en que diantre estas pensando!? – La reprendió con disgusto - ¿No que hoy venías para acá?

La ex Gryffindor se mordió el labio, y suspirando asintió.

- Si, lo se Samantha pero…tuve un pequeño inconveniente y la noción del tiempo se me borró – le confesó avergonzada.

La peliindia chasqueó la lengua.

– Si eso veo. ¿Ya no vas a venir?

- Pues…yo creo que iré este domingo porque apenas voy a ir al ministerio para pedir el traslador, y dudo mucho me lo aprueben hoy mismo.

- De acuerdo – asintió su amiga con desdén – Pero la próxima me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Sam. Lo siento.

- No importa. También te llamaba para decirte que la directora de Drumstrang nos dio permiso para que pudiéramos buscar en su biblioteca, y por Beauxbatons no te preocupes ya esta todo arreglado.

- ¡Oh, Sam eres un genio! Cuando necesites algo cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

La chica se rió al otro lado del teléfono – Sí, si, Herms como tu digas. Te espero el domingo, y espero que esta vez sea en serio.

- Lo será. Adiós Sam, y gracias.

::::::::::::::::

- ¿Y porqué no llamaste también a Harry? ¿No que lo necesitabas? – le preguntaba Luna Lovegood cuando la cabina del teléfono descendió por completo dejando a su paso el vestíbulo del ministerio.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Ah…seguro debe estar cansado y…pues…no lo quise molestar.

- ¿Cansado? – Repitió la rubia sin comprender - ¿Pero cansado de que? – Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa, y halándola del brazo la condujo hacia la sexta planta.

- Muchas gracias señora Porkinns – le agradeció la castaña antes de retirarse.

- No hay de que señorita Granger, puede venir a recogerlo mañana en la tarde, ahora mismo colocaré a trabajar a mi gente para que ubiquen bien las coordenadas y puedan re aparecerse en la sala de trasladores mágicos de Francia – le dijo la señora Porkinns con una sonrisa.

Luna y Hermione asintieron, y volviendo a sonreírle, se retiraron.

- Mmm, Herms – la llamó la rubia mientras bajaban por el aseador – ¿Tú crees que vayamos a encontrar algo en los libros? No es por ser negativa pero…estamos tratando con magia oscura y dudo mucho que en los libros traten sobre esos temas.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

- Pues no se, pero solo espero que si Beauxbatons no nos ayuda, Durmstrang no nos defraude…

—**Hr&H—**

El timbre resonó en su casa justo en el momento en que había terminado de hablar con el señor Afron.

Al bajar por las escaleras abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sonrisa que nunca olvidaría.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó el moreno sorprendido por su presencia – Luna, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a hablar contigo – le comentó la intelectual con una sonrisa - ¿Nos dejas entrar?

- Claro, claro, pasen – Lovegood levantó el entrecejo al ver tanta…atención por parte de Harry para con Hermione, y se preguntó si sé había perdido de algo.

- Y… ¿De qué quieren hablar?

- Pues mira, resulta que Luna y yo…- y comenzó a contarle en breve el plan que tenía para descubrir lo que Draco estaba haciendo – E iremos este domingo a Francia para encontrarnos con Sam.

- ¿Éste domingo? – repitió el ojiverde algo preocupado.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Es que…éste domingo tengo una junta con el señor Afron para hablar sobre Conceptos – le comentó Potter encogiéndose de hombros - Y la verdad es que es muy importante porque los últimos meses no he estado frente a la compañía y al parecer ya consiguieron el permiso para exportar a Latinoamérica, entonces…

Granger asintió y tomando su mano sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Entiendo que esto es muy importante al igual que el Quiddicth, y pues…por nosotras no habrá inconveniente, iremos solas.

- ¿En serio? Mira Hermione, créeme que yo iría gustoso, pero…

- Primero es el deber – le completó su compañera apretándole la mano – Lo sé Harry, y no te preocupes.

- Bien, pero cuando lleguen a Francia me llamas, ¿Si? Al igual que cuándo vayan hacia Drumstrang.

- Está bien Harry.

- Oye, ¿pero cuando debes recoger el traslador?

- Mañana en la tarde.

- Si quieres yo te acompaño – se ofreció su compañero.

- Pero…

- Vamos Hermione, si no las puedo acompañar a Francia pues déjame en esto, ¿Si?

- Hm, bien – respondió no muy convencida.

El sábado en la tarde Harry la acompaño para ir a recoger el traslador.

- Pero Harry, ¿seguro qué esto no puede afectar los entrenamientos de Quiddicth? – le preguntó su amiga cuando Harry había timbrado en su casa – Recuerda que ya entran a las semifinales y si no ganan el próximo partido que es dentro de una semana y media no podrán llegar a las finales.

- No te preocupes por eso, amor – le había refutado con toda la frescura del mundo – Ya hable sobre eso con Kevin y el me va hacer el favor de suplirme y entrenar al equipo mientras estoy fuera. Lo que más me importa en este momento eres tu y…- bajó su mano a al vientre que aún se encontraba plano – La bebe.

- ¿Y porque estas tan seguro que va a ser una niña? – le había preguntado la castaña con desdén. El moreno solo se había limitado a sonreír.

- Yo también tengo un sexto sentido…

Al salir por la puerta de la Oficina de Trasladores. Notaron como Malfoy se re aparecía en la sexta planta y se dirigía-sin si quiera notar sus presencias- al ascensor.

Harry levantó el entrecejo.

- ¿A dónde crees que irá? – le preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé, pero averigüémoslo – y agarrándola por el antebrazo, entraron al ascensor tras una horda de empleados del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Entre trompicones y empujones pasaron por entre la gente para quedar en un rincón del cubículo, pero sin perder de vista a Malfoy.

- Harry, nos puede ver – le susurró la castaña mientras se colocaba de puntillas para tener una mejor visión del blondo, pero el moreno y los presentes eran mucho más altos y bufó con exasperación.

El ascensor se detuvo en un piso del ministerio, el cual Harry no pudo distinguir, pero trato de mantener entre ceja y ceja a Malfoy por si se bajaba, pero él no bajo, en vez de ello subió un hombre cuya voz les resulto supremamente familiar.

- ¡Arthur! – Lo llamó un hombre dándole un breve abrazo - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, muy bien hermano, ¿Y a ti?

- Pues bien, con unos problemas con la Red Flu pero nada del otro mundo – el señor Weasley asintió sin reparar en Harry y Hermione-los cuales se habían acercado más para ocultar sus rostros-por si acaso.

- ¡Weasley! – exclamó Malfoy con su tono de arrastrar las palabras.

El hombre de cabellera rojiza y ojos claros lo miro con repugnancia.

- Malfoy. ¿Vienes quizás a hablar de nuevo con el ministro? – le preguntó con altivez – Si es así, la verdad no me sorprende.

- Lo que venga o no a hacer aquí no es de tu incumbencia, Weasley – le espetó el blondo con altanería – Así que sólo preocúpate por tu trabajo si no quieres perderlo.

El pelirrojo levantó el entrecejo y se mofó de su comentario.

- Yo no te tengo miedo Malfoy, sé la clase de alimaña que eres-igual que tu padre-y ni pienses que alguna vez me creí ese cuentito tuyo de que te volviste bueno solo porque traicionaste a tus propios colegas.

- Pues deberías creerlo, Weasley – le advirtió el Slytherin con arrogancia – Porque yo puedo hacer que te despidan cuando quiera.

- Claro, con las influencias que tienes en la primera planta no lo dudo. Con razón te zafaste tan fácil de esa Vista, si tenías el juicio ganado.

- ¿De qué Vista hablas?

- No te hagas el de oídos sordos, Malfoy. Todo el mundo se entero de tu Vista por el Show que armaste en el Atrio. Déjame decirte, pequeño Draco, que así no se comporta la _realeza_.

- Eres un canalla hijo de…

- Ah.… ¡Arthur ya llegamos al segundo piso! – Le comentó un compañero para evitar una pelea – Er… ¿No necesitas bajar? – el pelirrojo asintió, y fulminándolo con la mirada salió del ascensor.

- Perdedor – le escupió el blondo cuando las rejas volvieron a cerrarse.

Harry estaba con los puños apretados, listo para zamparle un puño en la cara a ese imbécil, pero se contuvo porque Hermione lo miraba.

"_Primera planta"_ – dijo una voz femenina y las rejas volvieron abrirse.

Draco miro de soslayo a Harry y Hermione-sin reconocerlos debido a su cercanía- y se mofó con arrogancia.

- ¡busquen un hotel! – les espetó.

Antes de que las rejas se cerraran de nuevo, Harry volvió agarrar a Hermione del antebrazo y salieron del ascensor, justo para ver como Malfoy se dirigía a la oficina de Scrimgeour.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Explotó Harry conteniendo su ira – Sabía que él y Scrimgeour tenían algo que ver, por eso se libero tan fácil de la Vista.

- Harry, eso no lo sabemos – le murmuró Hermione al ver que varias personas los observaban de reojo – Además…

- ¿Qué no lo sabemos, Hermione? – preguntó incrédulo sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿Te parece poco con esto y lo que dijo el señor Weasley en el ascensor? ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

- B-bueno Harry, es que no sabemos en realidad lo que pasa y pues…

- ¿Acaso lo estas defendiendo? – espetó el moreno empuñando las manos. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No Harry, solo estoy diciendo que para culpar a alguien hay que tener pruebas, y no nos podemos recostar a algo que no es un hecho – le comentó – Y ese fue tu error en la Vista. No pensaste con cabeza fría, y reclutaste una Vista en su contra sin pruebas validas, lo que ocasionó que dictaran a favor de Malfoy.

- ¿Lo estas defendiendo? – volvió a preguntar, haciendo caso omiso a su perorata. La castaña bufó con impaciencia.

- ¡Que no, Harry! Te estoy diciendo que para culpar a alguien es necesario tener pruebas…

- Yo tenía pruebas – le refutó el moreno.

- Hablo de pruebas físicas, Harry, no verbales – el moreno agacho la cabeza – Para estas cosas es necesario tener pruebas que demuestren la culpabilidad del acusado, pruebas como una nota o algo así. Y es por eso que estoy haciendo esto – le dijo en un susurro – Por eso es que voy a ir a esas escuelas para averiguar algo de lo que Malfoy me podría haber hecho, y si lo encuentro tendríamos pruebas legibles para mostrárselas al Ministerio. Después ellos se encargaran de indagar más a fondo y todo eso.

El ex Gryffindor no comentó nada, solo se limito a empuñar las manos y a bufar.

- Grr, yo me largo de aquí.

- ¡Harry, espera! – le suplicó la castaña entrando junto con él al ascensor - ¿Ahora que te pasa?

- Nada, solo me irrita que sigas defendiendo a esa basura después de todo lo que te ha hecho – le confesó con la cara lívida.

Hermione se enterneció por su semblante y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- No estoy defendiendo a nadie Harry, estoy siendo sincera – le dijo, colocándose de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios – Sabes que yo no defendería a nadie si no fuera el caso.

- Pero antes lo defendías a capa y espada – le recordó el moreno con tristeza – No te podía decir nada de el porque…

- Desde que supe lo que estaba esperando… – lo interrumpió, al tiempo que agarraba su mano y la guiaba hasta su vientre – Abrió mis ojos y cambio mi perspectiva con respecto a el.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- Siempre.

- ¿Y en entonces? – Harry se mordió el labio. Le apenaba confesarlo.

- Er…es solo que tengo miedo – Hermione le acaricio el rostro y le sonrió.

- Ya no hay nada que temer, te lo prometo – y dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla, lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Hermione – la volvió a llamar justo en el momento en que la vocecilla dentro del ascensor anunciaba: "El Atrio" y las rejas se abrían.

- ¿Si?

- A… ¿Alguna vez amaste a Malfoy? – la castaña salió junto con él del cubículo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Si alguna vez lo hice no lo recuerdo. Solo sé que lo que sentía y por desgracia siento por el, es…gratitud por haberme ayudado tanto.

Harry asintió, pero antes de salir del ministerio le hizo una pregunta que desde ayer quería formular pero se le había pasado.

- ¿Herms?

- Dime.

- ¿Aun no me recuerdas? – la castaña se mordió el labio y suspirando, dijo

- Recuerdo quizás lo más importante.

- ¿Y qué es?

- El día en que por primea vez vi esos espectaculares orbes esmeraldas…

**OoOoOoOo**

La mañana en Francia-_a diferencia de Inglaterra_-estaba un poco más soleada que de costumbre, y quitándose las gabardinas para luego guardarlas en los pequeños bolsos-que Hermione hechizo para que su fondo fuese inmenso-se fueron a encontrar con Samantha a un restaurante muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel.

- Francia siempre me a parecido un lugar maravilloso – le comentaba una soñadora Luna a Hermione – Ron y yo hemos estado por venir aquí.

La intelectual sonrió. Luego se imaginó a ella con Harry en Francia, junto a un infante que no sabía si era niño o niña, aunque por un extraño motivo la imagen de una pequeña se dibujo en su mente.

Thomson ingresó al restaurante buscando con la mirada a su compañera, la diviso en una de las mesas de los rincones.

Respirando hondo, se acerco a ella lo más natural posible, rogando para que no se percatara de aquel bulto bajo sus senos-aunque algo le decía que era una misión imposible-

- ¡Samantha! – Exclamó Hermione cuándo la joven se reunió con ella y Luna - ¡Que gusto volver a verte! – reparó en su estado pero no comentó nada, luego tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre ello…

Una vez llegaron a su casa, Samantha le indicó a Luna dónde podía descansar.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Samantha – la llamó Hermione una vez hubiesen quedado solas en la sala - ¿Me puedes explicar, por favor? – le pidió, mirando de soslayo el pequeño montículo en su vientre. Solo por monotonía se llevó sus manos al vientre y suspiro.

- Lo siento Hermione, no podía decirte.

- ¿Pero porqué?

- Porque…se me caía la cara de vergüenza, yo…

- Eso no es un delito, Sam – le aseguró su amiga disminuyendo la distancia entre ellas – Solo me entristece que no hayas confiado en mi.

- Quise hacerlo, en serio…pero, las circunstancias no eran las apropiadas así que decidí callar – le confesó la ojiclara, cabizbaja.

- ¿Cuántos meses llevas?

- Cuatro.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – la mujer asintió mucho antes de que pudiera terminar la preguntar.

- Sí, cuando me fui en noviembre ya sabía que estaba embarazada.

- Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Ya te dije, era muy complicado y pues…

- ¿Quién es el padre? – ésa era la pregunta que más temía responder.

- Er…Draco Malfoy.

La castaña se quedo callada y aconsejándole a Sam que se fueran a sentar, preguntó:

- ¿Y por eso no me dijiste?

- No. además porque sabía que Malfoy estaba enamorado de ti y yo…

- ¡Mucho perro! – Exclamó Hermione sin poder evitarlo – Se acostó contigo para luego coquetearme. Te lastimo y le valió un bledo. ¡Oh, Sam, cuanto lo siento!

Pero la chica negaba con la cabeza.

- No es cómo piensas Hermione – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – Yo…conocí a Draco aquí en Francia después de que te fueras, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y bueno…luego estuvimos juntos, no solo una vez si no muchas veces. El me amaba – le aseguro la ojiclara con una sonrisa – Me amaba antes de que se fuera para Londres y te volviera a ver… – calló por unos segundos y luego prosiguió – Así que el fruto de esta criatura fue concebida con amor, con el último grano de amor que Draco depositó en mi antes de que te fuera a visitar. Y…sí, me causo mucho daño pero…no lo puedo odiar porque es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando.

Hermione se mordió el labio, no sabía que decir. Pues por un lado se sentía culpable de que Malfoy se hubiera enamorado de ella, causando que su amiga dejara Londres solo para que el hombre que ella más amaba fuera feliz; y por otro, quería estrangular a Malfoy por ser tan cínico y haberse acostado con Sam cuando aún pensaba en ella.

- Lo siento tanto, Sam – se disculpo de repente, derramando una lagrima – Si yo tan solo…

- No importa – le aseguro su vieja compañera limpiándole las lagrimas – No eres culpable de que el se hubiese enamorado de ti. Además siempre supe que tú nunca le corresponderías…

La Costa Mediterránea de Francia los recibió con un fulgurante sol, demostrando que el verano estaba apunto de arribar-a pesar de los meses restantes para que se acercara Junio-

- Bienvenidos al bosque de Cannes – les dijo la chica alzando los brazos y enseñando el lugar – Esta es la ubicación _casi_ exacta de Beauxbatons.

- ¿Cómo llegaremos a la escuela? – preguntó Luna muy curiosa.

- Dentro de unos minutos llegaran los…- pero antes de que culminara la oración, varios caballos alados de color tostado con la crin y la cola blanca, se aparecieron ante sus ojos arrastrando un colosal carruaje en forma de casa de un increíble azul pálido.

- Abraxans – exclamaron las jóvenes abriendo los ojos cómo platos.

- ¿Y dónde esta la escuela? – preguntó Hermione una vez dentro del carruaje.

- Se encuentra suspendida en el cielo – le comentó la mujer como quien no quiere la cosa y luego los caballos alzaron vuelo.

- ¡Oh Magnifie! Samantha – exclamó Madame Olympe una vez hubieron entrado al castillo. La enorme directora abrazó a la menuda muchacha, y luego le dedico una sonrisa a Luna y a Hermione.

- Cuando Samantha me dijo que necesitaban de Beauxbatons no lo pensé ni una sola vez y decidí _ayudaglas_ – les comentó Madame Maxime, guiándolas hacía la biblioteca – No saben el _honog_ que es para esta academia _teneg _a semejantes _figugas pgesentes_ – mientras hablaba les señalaba en pequeños intervalos dónde se encontraban las aulas y el comedor.

- _Pego_ díganme… ¿Dónde esta el _señog Potteg_?

- El no puedo venir porque tenía otro compromiso, pero le manda saludes – le comentó la castaña.

- Ah…pues dile lo mismo – cruzaron por un pasillo, al mismo tiempo que eran observados por varios jóvenes con curiosidad.

- Una pregunta, Madame Maxime. ¿Desde cuando la escuela se volvió mixta? – inquirió la rubia con curiosidad.

- Desde hace _tges_ años, _quegida_. _Fgancia_ _albegga_ a muchos jóvenes magos que tienen que _igse a estudiag_ a otro sitio, por ende decidimos que Beauxbatons recibiega a ambos sexos.

Subieron por unas finas escaleras de cristal-que quedarían perfecta para un castillo de cuento de hadas-y luego ante ellas se irguió una puerta de oro sólido.

Luna dejó escapar un pequeño WOW, mientras que Hermione abría los ojos cómo platos.

- La biblioteca de Beauxbatons _"Porque mente llena, vida sana"_ – exclamó la directora en un hermoso Frances.

- Tienen todos los _libgos_ a su disposición – les comentó con una sonrisa – Que tengan _suegte_ – luego cerró la puerta.

La castaña se maravillo por la cantidad de libros que la biblioteca poseía.

- ¡Son más que en Hogwarts! – exclamó deleitada, yendo hacia un estandarte con la sección de Herbología.

- Aquí hay una gran variedad de libros – les dijo Samantha, mientras recorría con las chicas cada uno de los estandartes – Aunque los libros de la sección prohibida son muy pocos.

- Espero que no nos defraude – dijo la castaña a lo bajo.

Luna sonrió – Claro que no, ¡los libros nunca defraudan!


	41. La Búsqueda (IIParte)

**41**

**La búsqueda  
**_(II Parte)_

**P**ero la biblioteca de Beauxbatons las había decepcionado, a pesar de la cantidad de libros, su contenido no era lo que estaba buscando la castaña.

- Gracias por todo, Madame Olympe – le agradeció Hermione, frente a las grandes puertas junto a Samantha y Luna – Es usted una maravillosa persona.

- Salúdame a _Haggid_ – le pidió con una minúscula sonrisa.

- Claro que si – y abordaron el carruaje que las estaba esperando a la salida del castillo…

- Es mejor que te quedes, Sam – le aconsejó Hermione una vez llegaron al punto de aparición – En tú estado no es recomendable…

- Y en el tuyo tampoco – le refutó su compañera mirando ceñuda el vientre plano de la castaña.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Pero Luna va a estar a mi lado, ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió, mientras posaba delicadamente su mano en el hombro de la castaña. Samantha suspiro.

- De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en enviarme una lechuza – le pidió la pelilasia con preocupación. Hermione asintió.

- Estaré bien, Sam y gracias por todo – se dieron un pequeño abrazo y después Samantha le entrego una especie de pergamino.

- Dudo mucho que el director de Durmstrang las este esperando en la puerta, así que cuando lleguen entréguenle esto al guarda, es una permiso del director para que visiten su biblioteca.

Hermione y Luna asintieron.

- ¿Recuerdas como llegar?

- Estoy embarazada, no enferma, Sam – le aseguró la castaña dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias de nuevo Sammy, y espero que nos veamos pronto – la joven asintió y las vio desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

**ºººººººº**

El guarda de Drumstrang las hizo esperar afuera bajo un viento que congelaba los pelos de la nuca, pues quería asegurarse que aquel pergamino firmado por el director no fuese una falsificación.

- ¿Por qué la gente es tan terca? – Se preguntaba Hermione con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina – Primero nos vamos a congelar antes de que este imbécil…

- Pueden entrar – les avisó el guarda devolviéndole el pergamino a Luna. La rubia lo guardo dentro de su chaqueta y siguieron las indicaciones del hombre.

- Drumstrang es muy pequeña – comentaba Luna, mientras iban caminando por los angostos pasillos del castillo – Sinceramente me quedo con Hogwarts.

- Yo también – viraron a la derecha y tomaron unas pequeñas escaleras hasta el segundo rellano.

Mientras iban caminando, los jóvenes búlgaros las miraban sorprendidos, pues al parecer era la primera vez que veían varias mujeres en años.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Hermione se decepciono un poco, pues las fuentes de investigación no eran muchas y comenzó a sentir que su plan podía salir frustrado.

- Todo va a salir bien, Hermione – le aseguró Luna mientras, agarraban varios libros para investigar – Ya veras que pronto vamos a desenmascarar a ese imbécil de Malfoy.

Hermione asintió. Debía ser positiva si quería una vida plena para su hijo junto con Harry.

Ese día Harry se encontraba dando el entrenamiento de Quiddicth a los miembros del equipo, pero se encontraba en cuerpo, no en alma.

Algo le decía que debió acompañar a Hermione y a Luna a esa búsqueda, pues si encontraban algo se iban a inmiscuir en terrenos tenebrosos que ellas no tenían ni idea de cómo tratar.

- ¡Ey, entrenador! – Lo llamo Kathe desde arriba - ¿Nos va a seguir entrenando o lo hacemos solos? – Harry volteó a verla y movió la cabeza – Lo siento chicos…sólo estoy… continuemos…

Al día siguiente Hermione y Luna regresaron a Drumstrang para continuar con su búsqueda en los libros, pues el anterior día había sido tiempo perdido.

A las nueve de la noche-cuando el bibliotecario las apuraba porque ya iba a cerrar-Hermione se había rendido, pero Luna siguió buscando hasta que encontró en uno de los estantes un pequeño libro negro que no tenía nombre.

- Aquí podríamos encontrar algo – le comentó Luna entusiasmada.

- Luna no lo sé, yo…

- ¡Muchachitas, ya voy a cerrar! – les anunció el hombre por enésima vez. Luna rodo los ojos y miro a Hermione – ¿Qué dices?

- No lo sé Luna, y ¿si el libro no dice nada importante? Además no nos podemos quedar en la biblioteca esta noche, es más, hoy es nuestro último día, acuérdate que el director sólo nos dio permiso por dos días, no más.

- Pero es que yo no hablo de leerlo aquí, precisamente – y sacando su varita apunto al libro – Podemos hacer una replica de el para leerlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos – Pero Luna, eso es un delito. Además una replica sólo aparenta la forma externa del objeto en cuestión, no la interna – le recordó en vos baja.

Luna asintió – Lo sé, ¿Pero quién te dijo que nos vamos a llevar la replica?

- Pero Luna…

- Decide de una vez Hermione, o nos llevamos el libro o nos vamos con las manos vacías.

- Pero… ¿y si ese libro no trae nada? – le preguntó la castaña con preocupación. Luna levantó los hombros.

- Bueno, ¡pues yo quedo con la satisfacción de que replique algo! – Hermione bufó a lo bajo, y mirando al bibliotecario de reojo suspiró.

- De acuerdo, hazlo…pero que sea rápido – Luna asintió, y pronunciando varias palabras en latín replico el libro.

- Ten, guárdalo – le ordenó la rubia entregándole el original. La replica lo dejó en el mismo sitio donde lo había encontrado y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

- Para cuando se den cuenta nosotras ya estaremos viejitas y con nietos – Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que lo que acababan de hacer había sido un delito y que rompía todas las reglas establecidas por su moral, pero haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ser por fin feliz con Harry.

Salieron de la biblioteca sin levantar un ápice de sospecha por parte del bibliotecario, llegaron a la entrada y el guarda les entrego un plato viejo que las transportaría al viejo hotel donde se encontraban hospedadas.

- Dígale al señor Ecurris que muchas gracias por su ayuda – le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

El guarda le devolvió la sonrisa, y después tomaron el viejo plato y todo fue una mezcla de colores.

Al llegar al cuarto Hermione soltó el plato y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño. Luna la siguió con preocupación.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó, tocando a la puerta.

La castaña no contestó al instante, pues sus mareos estaban empeorando. Cuando por fin su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas, asintió.

- Sí, Luna, no te preocupes…estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? Porque hace un momento te oí vomitar.

- Sí, si estoy bien. Es sólo que siempre los trasladores me provocan mareo, nada más – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Er…desde hace mucho…es sólo que ahora esta empeorando.

Luna levantó el entrecejo, ¿mareos? ¿Trasladores? Eso no le cuadraba.

- ¿No quieres que te traiga una de esas medicinas muggles? – le sugirió la rubia. Hermione negó.

- Estoy bien Luna, con un poco de agua se me pasara – la ex Ravenclaw asintió, y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, abrió la puerta y se la entrego.

- ¡Hermione, éstas muy pálida! – Le comentó la chica al ver su semblante - ¿Segura que no quieres ir a un médico?

- Segura, Luna. Estaré bien – la joven volvió a sentir, y la dejo de nuevo sola en el baño.

Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Harry para mantenerlo al tanto, así ya no fuera algo-aunque eso lo estaba dudando-

Agarró el celular de la castaña y busco el número de Harry.

Después de marcar los indicativos necesarios espero a que contestara.

- _Hola amor_ – fue lo primero que dijo el moreno.

Luna arrugó el ceño – A…soy yo Harry, Luna – la rubia escucho como carraspeaba y con algo de vergüenza la saludaba.

- _Luna, ¿le pasó algo a Hermione?_

- Hm…no exactamente. Es sólo que hace un momento se mareo a causa de la aparición y pues me preguntaba, ¿no sabes si por casualidad estará enferma? – al otro lado el moreno volvió a carraspear con molestia y después negó.

- _No, no que yo sepa. Er… ¿me la podría pasar?_

- Claro, enseguida.

Se acerco a la puerta del baño y volvió a tocar en ella.

- Hermione, es Harry – al escuchar aquel nombre la castaña abrió de un jalón la puerta y le agradeció a la rubia.

La mujer le sonrió y entregándole el teléfono volvió a cerrarle la puerta. Pero tanta era su curiosidad por saber que era lo que le ocultaba Hermione, que se quedo pegada a la puerta para escuchar su conversación.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Se encuentran bien? – fue lo primero que le preguntó el moreno al escuchar su voz.

La castaña asintió.

- _Sí, Harry…es sólo que me mareé un poco, no es nada._

- ¿Segura? ¿Quieres que vaya? – escucho como Hermione se reía sin fuerza al otro lado del auricular.

- _¿Cómo te vas aparecer a las tres de la mañana aquí en Bulgaria?_ – le preguntó con diversión – _No te preocupes Harry, que el bebe y yo estamos bien. Luna es una excelente compañía._

- Pero no sabe lo de tu embarazo – le recordó el ojiverde con desaprobación.

- _Yo puedo cuidarme sola, Harry_ – le aseguró su novia con firmeza.

El moreno no continuó, pues no deseaba terminar peleando con ella, suficiente tenía con tenerla lejos.

- Muy bien, pero…no vayas hacer nada loco, por favor.

- _Yo no soy como tú_ – le dijo con diversión.

Harry se rió por su comentario.

- ¿Y han encontrado algo?

- _Pues…Luna se trajo un libro que encontró en Drumstrang…sólo esperamos que ahí se encuentre algo útil._

- Yo se que si.

- _Bueno, Harry…mejor te dejo que debes estar muerto del sueño. Hablamos luego_ – el moreno asintió.

- Si amor…te amo.

- _Y yo a ti te amo, Harry. Cuídate._

- Cuídense – fue lo último que le dijo antes de descolgar el móvil.

Hermione salió del baño con el móvil en manos y su semblante un poco más vivo.

Luna se encontraba leyendo el libro que habían hurtado de Drumstrang, pero por más que se concentrara no le hallaba rastro de entendimiento.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – le preguntó Hermione sentando a su lado.

Luna la miro de reojo y negó.

- No, nada de nada – le contestó con voz áspera.

Hermione arrugó el ceño. - ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó con intriga.

Luna negó – No, nada de nada – y siguió "sumergida" en la lectura.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me hablas así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Pues de esa forma tan…hosca – la rubia suspiro, y cerrando el libro de un manotazo, la miro con suspicacia.

- ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? – le preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

La castaña se mordió el labio. Sabía sobre qué hablaba, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De tu embarazo. ¿Cuándo me ibas a confesar que tú y Harry van a ser padres?

- Ah…eso.

- Sí, eso.

Hermione desvió su vista al suelo y se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno…yo…te lo iba a decir, enserio…pero…no era el tiempo – se justificó de inmediato con un hilillo de vos.

- Pero es que no existe tiempo para esas noticias – le refutó la rubia indignada – Yo si lo sospeche cuando estuvimos la otra ves en tu casa junto con Lavender y Ginny…pero…nunca pensé que fuese cierto.

Hermione suspiró.

- Bueno…pues yo tampoco lo creía.

- ¿Cuánto llevas?

- Casi tres semanas…

- Hm – y después se quedo pensativa. Hermione levantó el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – quiso saber al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Luna negó.

- Ustedes no se cuidaron cuando fueron a Argentina, ¿verdad? – Hermione se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

- No me respondas, que la respuesta es obvia – y miro instintivamente al vientre plano de la castaña.

- Yo tengo que ser la madrina, ¿verdad? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos tras el cambio tan brusco de tema, pero sonrió.

- Claro que sí, Luna. Siempre.

La rubia suspiro, aliviada.

- A bueno…yo pensé que lo tendría que competir con alguien – y después tomó el libro y se lo entrego.

- Ten, comienza a buscar, que por lo ofuscada que estaba no he entendido nada – la ex Gryffindor asintió, y tomando el libro comenzó a leer el primer capitulo sobre magia oscura.

Pero la medianoche llego a su arribo tomando por sorpresa a las jóvenes. Luna le sugirió a Hermione que descansara, pues eso le haría daño al bebe.

- Si solo tiene casi tres semanas…aun no se puede hablar de bebe – le recordó la mujer. Luna negó.

- No importa. Si tú te empiezas a cuidar desde el comienzo del embarazo no vas a tener complicaciones a largo plazo – la castaña se rió, pero aun así accedió.

A los pocos segundos se sumergió en un profundo sueño, donde lo único que podía ver eran varios ases de colores junto a letras y números.

Un cántico rodeaba el sueño de la castaña, un cántico que no le encontraba sentido, pero que era muy armonioso.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue trasladando a una isla desierta, pero seguía siendo perseguida por aquellos colores, números y letras.

Al llegar a una roca se sentó en ella y comenzó a observar los colores que danzaban en frente. Éstos comenzaron a mezclarse con las letras y los números, dándoles a éstos un matiz maravilloso.

Hermione quedo asombrada a tan maravilloso espectáculo, es que era como estar en el paraíso. Pero después sintió curiosidad, porque presencio que aquel matiz quería darle un mensaje. Quería decirle algo, lo sentía.

Así que dejó la maravilles a un lado y se concentro en lo que los colores querían decirle. Arrugó el ceño cuando vio que un nombre quería fórmense entre el verde y el gris, pero el blanco lo iluminaba tanto que no le permitía distinguirlo.

- ¿Qué dicen? – les preguntó a lo bajo cuando los colores volvieron a danzar junto a las letras - ¿Qué me quieren decir? – éstos, a su pregunta, se quedaron estáticos y sólo mostraron un apellido y una palabra extraña: _Swan y Etneiro _Y luego comenzaron a alejarse con lentitud.

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada. Miro el reloj: Eran las cuadro de la madrugada.

Se agarró la cabeza y miro a Luna, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado, mientras sus manos sostenían el libro negro.

- Luna, Luna – comenzó a llamarla, pero esta voleó la mano y siguió en sus sueños.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y recordando el sueño agarró un lápiz y un papel y escribió los dos nombres que había visto.

Swan y Etneiro no significaban nada para ella. Suponía que el primero era un apellido, ¿pero y el segundo? Dudaba mucho que fuese una maldición o algo parecido, pero aun así le intrigaba.

Ella no era muy devota de que los sueños fuesen señales o advertencias, pero en ese momento tenía la seguridad de que aquello era una señal.

Como Luna seguía dormida y no la veía con ánimos de levantarse, tomó su móvil y llamó a Harry.

Al otro lado el joven respondió tras el quinto timbronazo.

- _Lo siento, Herms, es que me encontraba entrenando _– se justificó con vergüenza. Hermione rió.

- No te preocupes…es que te llamo porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

- _Claro, dime._

- Mira, quiero que busques en la red el apellido Swan, si no encuentras nada pídele ayuda al profesor Lupin, pues puede que se trate de algún ex mortifago o un prófugo de la justicia, ¿comprendes?

- _Claro, pero... ¿Para qué?_

- Ahora no te lo puedo explicar Harry, pero presiento que si encontramos algo de ese tal Swan podemos llegar a lo que estamos buscando – Harry asintió, y anotó el apellido en una servilleta.

_- Muy bien, cuando lo encuentres me llamas, ¿de acuerdo? _

- Por supuesto amor. ¿Te encuentras bien?

_- Maravillosamente._

- Vale, entonces te llamo para cualquier cosa – le dijo el moreno. La castaña asintió.

_- De acuerdo…y Harry…_

- ¿Dime?

_- ¿No sabes por casualidad que significa Etneiro? _– le preguntó la ojimarrón.

- ¿Etneiro? – repitió Harry consternado – No, no se…pero espera pregunto a los muchachos – pasaron cinco minutos y Harry llego con una negación.

_- Bien, igual gracias. Hablamos después_ – deseándole buena suerte, colgó.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa, fue abrir su laptop y comenzar a buscar en la red el apellido Swan.

Lo tecleo en Yahoo pero no generó ningún resultado, después se fue a un buscado-que según Kevin-era muy bueno, pero tampoco generó nada.

Por último se dirigió a Google, donde encontró más de 16.000.000 de respuestas.

Supo que había un tal Billy Swan de Australia que había inventado un aparato-que para su concepto-era ridículo. Igualmente se enteró que así era como se llamaba un personaje de ficción de una escritora muggle…una tal Isabella Swan, de Crepúsculo. Pero nada relacionado con magia negra o instrumentos malignos.

Tras aceptar que san Google sólo le servía a los muggles, salió de su casa rumbo al ministerio.

Hablar con Lupin fue una tarea sencilla, pues los miembros del ministerio seguían recordándolo como _el niño que sobrevivió y los salvo_, y eso a el-por primera vez-lo había favorecido.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Lupín – lo saludo al entrar a su despacho.

- ¡Harry! ¿Pero que haces por acá?

- Bueno…es que…vengo para ver si me puede ayudar con algo.

- Claro, ¿cuéntame?

- Bueno…es que…Hermione me pidió que averiguara sobre un tal Swan. No me dio más nombres, sólo ese – le comentó algo cohibido.

Remus arrugo el ceño - ¿Swan? – repitió sib comprender.

- Sí… ¿no sabe quién podría ser? Un prófugo o algo…

- Pues la verdad no lo tengo muy presente, pero…- chasqueó la lengua y miro un viejo archivador que se encontraba en una esquina del pequeño cubículo – Podemos buscar en los expedientes de hace veinte años, quizás encontremos algo – Harry asintió, y ayudó a su viejo profesor a sacar todos los expedientes que se encontraban en el archivador.

- Ve buscando, mientras yo le pregunto a Shacklebolt si conoce a un ex Mortifago Swan o algo, ¿bien? – Harry asintió, y enseguida comenzó a buscar en aquellos viejos expedientes.

Había encontrado a toda la banda de ex Mortifagos que habían pertenecido al movimiento de Voldemort-hasta a algunos que eran un secreto para el- pero ninguno tenía el apellido Swan.

Remus llegó media hora después junto a Shacklebolt. Los dos llevaban consigo una pila de expedientes iguales o más viejos que los que había revisado Harry.

- No encontré nada – les comentó con pesadez.

Shacklebolt se sentó a su lado y le entrego la pila de expedientes que tenía.

- Dividimos todos los Swan's que tenía en mis archivos por edad, fecha de arresto, muerte y lugar de nacimiento. Sólo tres de ellos pertenecieron en una época a Voldemort, pero luego se arrepintieron y cuando quisieron dar vuelta atrás él los mato – Harry se estremeció al imaginarse tal escena – Los demás siguen en Azkaban o son prófugos de la justicia – concluyó.

Harry asintió y después miro los archivos.

- Y… Shacklebolt, ¿no sabe por casualidad si alguno de estos Swan tiene o tenía algún contacto con Draco Malfoy? – el auror levantó el entrecejo y miro a Remus. Esté levantó los hombros.

- ¿Qué deseas averiguar realmente, Potter? – le preguntó Shacklebolt con intriga.

Harry suspiró, sabía que había llegado la hora de contarles la verdad…

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – le recriminaba Luna a las nueve de la mañana. Hermione negó.

- Estabas cansada, no quise despertarte – se justifico al instante.

La rubia negó – Estamos en una búsqueda muy importante, no puedo quedarme dormida – y agarrando el libro negro, siguió buscando.

- Dudo mucho que encontremos algo ahí – le confesó la castaña con aprensión.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…es que hoy en la madrugada – y le contó el sueño que había tenido y el trabajo que le coloco a Harry.

- Y estuve buscando en ese libro la palabra Etneiro pero no lo encontré – finalizó con decepción.

Luna arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Etneiro? ¿Y eso qué es?

- Es lo que me gustaría averiguar – Luna chasqueó la lengua, y tomando el papel donde Hermione había escrito el nombre, suspiró.

¿Etneiro? ¿Pero que diablos significaría aquello?

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación con el papel en mano.

¿Etneiro? ¿Etneiro? No creía que fuese una criatura no encontrada o extinta. También dudaba que fuese un hechizo o una maldición, ni tampoco pensaba que fuese el nombre de un país o un plato exótico.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué diablos sería Etneiro? Siguió caminando tratando de encontrar una explicación. Pasó varias veces por el espejo, pero este no le gritaba ninguna respuesta.

"_piensa, Luna, piensa"_ se detuvo frente al espejó después de que Hermione le dijera que la estaba mareando, y miro su semblante.

"_Si no es ni una criatura, ni una maldición, ni un país, ni una comida…entonces… ¿qué es?" _ Y miro fijamente sus ojos, hasta que arrugó el ceño al ver que las palabras "Amo Inglaterra", escritas en su camiseta, frente al espejo se veían al revés. Aquello le dio una idea.

¿Qué tal si Etneiro no fuese la palabra en si? ¿Qué tal si ellas la estuviesen viendo al otro lado del espejo? ¿Qué tal si la veían a éste lado?

Muy curiosa, coloco el papel frente al espejo y pego un gritito de triunfo al ver reflejado en el sus suposiciones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione alterada acusa del gritito de su amiga.

Luna comenzó a saltar – ¡Ven, Hermione, ven! – la llamó con alegría.

Hermione se acercó a Luna temiendo que hubiese perdido el juicio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? - Luna negó.

- Mira el papel reflejado al espejo – le dijo, señalándolo.

Hermione arrugo el ceño – Dice lo mismo: Etneiro.

- No, si lo lees de izquierda a derecha, ¿qué dice? – Hermione se acercó aun más al espejo y abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Oriente? – preguntó, extrañada.

Luna asintió.

- Sí, Hermione. Etneiro no es nada más que una palabra al revés, como OESED, que significa DESEO, pero al revés, ¿entiendes?

Hermione permaneció muda por unos minutos, y después comenzó a saltar de la dicha y abrazo a Luna.

- ¡Luna, eres un genio…un maldito genio! – y siguió saltando junto a su amiga.

- Lo sé. Ahora solo nos resta esperar a que Harry encuentre a ese tal Swan, y si coincide con lo que encontramos ¡Iremos al viejo continente! – Hermione rió. No podía creer que fuese tan afortunada al tener a una amiga como Luna, ¡esa chica era un genio!

- Gracias, Luna.

Su móvil timbro faltando un cuarto para las cuatro, era Harry.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – el moreno asintió.

- _Sí. __Shacklebolt me comentó que existe un tal Jimmy Swan, el cual nació aquí en Londres y se crió cerca de la mansión de los Malfoy. Se hizo muy buen amigo de ellos y antes de que Malfoy se uniera al bando oscuro el ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en Italia, donde se fue a vivir cuando cumplió dieciocho años._

_Una vez Voldemort fue derrocado y el ministerio comenzó a buscar a los Mortifagos en todo el mundo mágico, Swan se escapo, y la ultima información que hay es de varios testigos que afirmaron a verlo visto en algún lugar del oriente._

Al escuchar la palabra oriente una ancha sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña.

- Entonces es muy probable que este en el Oriente, ¿no? – Harry asintió.

- Genial…gracias Harry, muchas gracias.

- _De nada, Herms…pero, ¿de que te va a servir?_

- Luego te explico. Gracias, te amo – y sin más, colgó.

- Luna tenemos…

- Voy a ir al ministerio de aquí de Bulgaria para pedir un traslador e ir al oriente – le interrumpió la rubia con una ancha sonrisa – Tu te quedas acá.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque estas embarazada – y sin más, desapareció.

No fue nada fácil para la castaña volver a utilizar el traslador días después para ir al viejo oriente. Pues mucho antes de colocar su mano en el traslador, en el centro de "trasladores de Bulgaria", la joven ya sentía nauseas.

- Si quieres no vamos – le dijo Luna algo preocupada por su salud.

Pero la castaña-tan testaruda como ella sola-negó.

- No Luna, quizás este sea la única oportunidad que tengamos para hundir a Malfoy, y no la voy a desaprovechar – y cerrando los ojos desaparecieron juntas de Bulgaria.

Al aparecer en el centro de "apariciones" del gran Ministerio de China en Pekín, Hermione apretó con fuerza el brazo de Luna para no vomitar ahí mismo.

- Ves, te lo dije – la reprendió la rubia. Hermione no la escucho.

- Shacklebolt me dijo que preguntáramos por Lauren Philiplls, y que le dijéramos que veníamos de su parte, igual el le envió hace dos días una lechuza comunicándole que necesitábamos de su ayuda.

- ¿Y crees que si nos podrá ayudar?

- Espero que sí.

Lauren Phillips era una mujer esbelta, de ojos chocolates y cabello negro. A leguas se veía que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

- ¿A si que ustedes son Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood? – las jóvenes asintieron, para después ser sometidas por una especie de hechizo de "identidad verdadera"-o eso fue lo que supuso Hermione al sentir varios pringones de energía tras ser tocada por la varita de la bruja-

- Lo siento, pero ustedes saben que aún en esta época no se puede confiar en nadie – las chicas asintieron.

- Lo sabemos, hay que estar en alerta permanente.

- Exacto. Shacklebolt me dijo a medias lo que ustedes quieren, ¿me pueden informar bien qué es?

- Claro. Es que necesitamos encontrar a un hombre, se llama Jimmy Swan – le comentó enseguida Hermione –Nos urge encontrarlo, es de vida o muerte.

- ¿Jimmy Swan? ¿Pero que quieren con el?

Luna y Hermione se miraron – Es que creemos que el puede ayudarnos a encontrar algo que hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo – le dijo Luna a lo bajo – Y pues…queremos hablar con el.

- Pero el es un prófugo de la justicia – les dijo la mujer de ojos chocolates, con seriedad – Y no puedo ayudarles a buscarlo arriesgando sus vidas.

- No nos va a pasar nada – le aseguró la castaña – Nosotros…nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, se lo aseguro.

- De eso no cabe duda si quieren encontrar a un hombre de esa calaña. Pero…el último avistamiento que se dio fue hace cinco meses, en noviembre más menos.

- ¿Y dónde lo vieron por ultima vez?

- En Shanghái.

Hermione y Luna guardaron silencio, pues sabían que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

- ¿Y desde hace cinco meses no se sabe nada de él? – Lauren negó.

- No…pero hace poco lo vieron en Hong Kong, otros dicen que se encuentra aquí en Pekín y escuche rumores de que se había casado con una habitante de Tientsin…pero son sólo rumores.

- ¿Y no cree que si…no se, utiliza su magia o algo puede ayudar a encontrarlo? – le preguntó Luna con inocencia.

Lauren rió a tal ocurrencia.

- Somos brujos, pero no dioses, jovencita – Lovegood se encogió de hombros y Hermione suspiró.

- Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor sería ir a Shanghái, ¿no te parece, Luna? – la rubia asintió.

- Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Phillips – le agradeció Hermione con sinceridad.

- De nada. Si lo encuentran avísenme por favor. ¿Saben utilizar los patronus? – las jóvenes asintieron – Pues bien, me informan entonces – y después saco de una carpeta una pequeña fotografía mágica.

- Éste es Jimmy Swan – les dijo, entregándoles la foto.

- Muchas gracias – y sin más, salieron del Ministerio.

- Bueno… ¿y como diantre vamos a ir hasta Shanghái? – le preguntó Luna, una vez estuvieron fuera del ministerio. Hermione negó.

- Y la pregunta del millón, ¿tú sabes mandarín? – Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiendo una vez más que todo aquello había sido un error.

- Hm, no hablamos mandarín y no sabemos como diablos ir a Shanghái, pero por el momento busquemos el banco para cambiar varias libras por yúan, ¿no crees? – Lovegood asintió, y juntas caminaron hasta el paradero de buses, donde a medias consiguieron un transporte que las llevara hasta el banco.

- Esto es muy duro no saber una lengua – refunfuñaba la rubia, una vez bajaron del tercer autobús, tras tomar el primero y el segundo erróneo – Es un milagro que las personas se apiadaron de nosotras y pagaron nuestros pasajes. Yo creo que tenemos escrito en la frente: "Somos extranjeras… ¡ayuda!" – Hermione se rió por el comentario.

Lo que más le gustaba de su amiga era la buena vibra que Luna trasmitía, pues ella estando sola hubiese explotado hace siglos.

- Ya llegamos – entraron al banco y luego de hacer una gran fila que duro como tres horas y media, salieron con 1.526 yúan que Hermione rogaba les alcanzara.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – la castaña chasqueo la lengua y se puso a pensar.

- Pues…lo único sería preguntar entre señas como diablos ir a Shanghái, pero igual, yo creo que alguien debe hablar ingles, ¿no? – Luna no refutó su esperanza, pues no quería derrumbarla.

Entraron a un restaurante, y por más que preguntaron dónde quedaba el aeropuerto, nadie les entendió. Desbastadas salieron del local y entraron o una farmacia, pero ahí fue igual o peor.

- ¡Me rindo! – exclamó la ex Ravenclaw, cuando el reloj de la plaza central marcó las seis de la tarde – Estamos en China, y en vez de disfrutar de este exótico paraíso, estamos preguntando donde diablos queda el aeropuerto para ir a Shanghái y buscar a un tal Jimmy Swan, que vaya a saber uno, este ya muerto.

- No pierdas la calma, Luna. Mira, yo creo que si entramos a esa taberna quizás nos puedan ayudar, ¿no te parece? – Luna bufó, y exasperada se levantó del suelo y siguió a la castaña hasta una taberna con un nombre raro.

Al entrar, un mesero se les acerco y les preguntó algo en mandarín. Luna y Hermione se miraron de reojo y negaron al unisonó.

- Nosotros somos de Inglaterra – empezó Hermione señalándose a ella y a Luna – Y queremos saber, ¿Dónde queda el aeropuerto?

El mesero inclino la cabeza y las miro a ambas. Dijo algo en su lengua y se retiro.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Hermione bufando con ira.

- Mejor vámonos – opinó Luna, agarrando a Hermione del brazo – Además todo este smock te puede afectar – la castaña suspiro resignada, pero antes de que salieran, alguien las llamó en su idioma.

Giraron sobre sus talones mientras veían como se acercaba un joven de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es José Valderrama, soy de Colombia. ¿Les puedo servir en algo? – les preguntó con un perfecto ingles.

Hermione y Luna sonrieron tras encontrar a semejante ángel.

- ¡Oh, llegaste como caído del cielo! – Exclamó Luna entusiasta – Yo soy Luna Lovegood, y ella es Hermione Granger. Queremos saber ¿Dónde queda el aeropuerto? Es que necesitamos ir a Shanghái.

- Ah, perfecto, mires ustedes…- pero Hermione no se encontraba ahí, bueno, si en cuerpo pero no en alma.

Una vez el joven José había llegado, desvió su mirada a alguien que la observaba con insistencia. No podía reconocerlo a causa del excesivo smock y la tenue luz proveniente de las viejas lámparas, pero sabía que era un hombre.

Algo en su semblante le pareció familiar, pero no pudo saber el qué.

"_Lo he visto en algún lado"_ se dijo para sus adentros, tratando de que sus neuronas cooperaran.

"_Piensa Hermione, ¿dónde has visto a ese tipo?"_ sabía que lo había visto hace poco, ¿pero porque no se podía acordar? ¿Acaso eran síntomas del embarazo? En ese momento la fotografía de Jimmy Swan reapareció en su mente como un relámpago. ¡Por supuesto! Si ese hombre era…

- Luna – la llamó Hermione, golpeándole la costilla. Sintió como la rubia la miraba de reojo, así que le dijo, muy bajo entre dientes – Encontré a Jimmy, Luna. Mira a tu derecha, esta sentado en la mesa de la esquina, y me esta mirando – la rubia no necesito verificar, pues le creía - ¿qué hacemos entonces?

- Dile a José que nos invite a un trago, y trata de hacerte cerca de Swan para no perderlo de vista. Cuando salga del bar lo seguimos.

La rubia asintió, y luego hizo exactamente lo que le pedía la castaña.

La ex Gryffindor suplicó que el hombre no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada extraño, y dejo de mirarlo cuando siguió a Luna y José.

- A si que son de Inglaterra, ¡genial! – Decía José muy entusiasmado – Y cuéntenme, ¿Qué vienen hacer por acá? – Luna fue la que contesto, pues Hermione se encontraba más pendiente de seguir cada movimiento de Swan para no perderlo de vista. De cuanto en cuanto se reía o movía sus manos para no llamar su atención.

Miro su reloj: eran las once y cuarto. Se sorprendió por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Al despegar sus ojos del reloj, Jimmy ya no estaba.

Giró su cabeza con brusquedad y lo vi salir de la taberna antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Luna, vamos! – le exclamó Hermione, incorporándose de la silla.

Se despidieron a medias del colombiano y salieron como una bala del lugar.

- ¿A dónde se fue?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Ése no es? – preguntó Luna, señalando a un muchacho de larga gabardina azul.

- Sí, ése es – y comenzaron a seguirlo a grandes zancadas.

Vieron como el joven entraba a un oscuro callejón. Las chicas se miraron pero no les importo nada, necesitaban saber la verdad.

Entraron igualmente al callejón. Se encontraba muy oscuro, querían sacar sus varitas para iluminar el camino, pero era obvio que Swan se daría cuenta de sus presencias, así que continuaron a oscuras guiadas sólo por la intuición. Llegaron al centro del callejón y se detuvieron.

- Yo creo que mejor dejamos esto para después, ¿no crees? – opinó Luna mirando a Hermione. La ojimarrón suspiró, y resignada asintió.

- Bien, mañana volveremos a buscarlo – pero al girar sobre sus talones se encontraron de frente con Jimmy Swan, el cual les iluminaba el rostro con su varita.

- Sabía que te había visto en algún lado – dijo, con una jocosa voz – Eres más linda en persona que en fotografías, Hermione Granger – después miro a Luna y también sonrió – Y díganme dulzuras, ¿Me estaban siguiendo…?


	42. Plan en marcha (I Parte: La idea)

**42**

**Plan en marcha  
**_(I Parte-La idea)_

**L**una y Hermione se miraron de reojo. Sabían que si hacían cualquier movimiento en falso Jimmy les podía hacer daño, así que prefirieron guardar la compostura.

- ¿Y bien? – las apremió apuntando primero a una y luego a la otra - ¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?

- No-nosotras no te estábamos siguiendo – le aseguró Luna procurando estar calmada -…sólo, pasábamos por aquí.

Jimmy se rió ante tal ocurrencia.

- Si, si, rubiecita, y yo nací ayer. En serio díganme, ¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo? – y fijo su mirada en Hermione.

La chica le lanzo una mirada desafiante, y armándose de valor, le dijo:

- Estamos aquí porque sabemos que usted tuvo contacto con Draco Malfoy y que le dio algo. Así que le exigimos que nos diga qué fue lo que le entrego – Jimmy se burlo ante la osadía de la castaña. El amaba a las jóvenes osadas.

- Veo que no te intimido… ¡perfecto! – y comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre ambos – Hermione tragó saliva, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué huyes?

- ¡No te le acerques! – Le advirtió Luna tratando de sonar ruda – Si te le acercas juro que…

- No te preocupes rubiecita, para ti también hay un poco de Jimmy – y le guiño un ojo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Hermione.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – le advirtió una voz, muy familiar para la castaña.

Jimmy no se inmuto en girar, siguió con su labor de acosar a la castaña.

- Dije que te alejaras de ella…- le repitió la voz de Harry apretando aun más la varita. Jimmy gruño a lo bajo y giro sobre sus talones.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te lar…? – pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, cayó rígido como una tabla por un _Petrificus Totallus_ invocado por el ojiverde.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó la castaña corriendo a su encuentro.

El moreno le dio un profundo beso en los labios mientras la estrechaba en su pecho.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Hermione asintió.

- ¿Y tu, Luna?

- Estoy bien, gracias.

- Ron te manda saludes, Luna – le comunicó, como quien no quiere la cosa – Quiso venir pero tenía una entrevista de trabajo.

Los ojos de Luna se maravillaron ante tal noticia. ¡Ahora su padre no tendría más motivos para odiar a su esposo!

- Pero, ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – quiso saber Hermione muy curiosa.

Harry sonrió.

- Bueno, después de que ustedes salieron, Lauren le comunico a Shacklebolt lo que iban hacer, así que me lo dijo a mí. Cuando lo hicieron acababa de reclamar el traslador para venir acá. Créeme que pensé coger el primer vuelo directo a Shanghái, pero algo me decía que tú seguías aquí, así que…seguí ese instinto – Hermione sonrió y lo volvió abrazar.

- Hm, chicos, yo creo que será mejor amarrar a Swan antes de que la maldición pierda efecto – opinó Luna al ver como Swan pasaba su mirada de Luna a Harry y de él a Hermione.

Los jóvenes asintieron. Hermione hizo aparecer una cuerda con ayuda de su varita, y después sujetaron al hombre contra un viejo poste que había en el callejón.

Una vez el efecto de la maldición perdió su efecto, Swan se removió entre sus ataduras y miro crudamente a sus opresores.

- ¡Les ordeno que me suelten! – Les espetó con voz severa – O si no…

- Dudo mucho que puedas hacernos daño atado y sin varita – comentó Hermione con desdén - A si que por tu bien Jimmy, dinos qué fue lo que le diste a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Yo no se de que habla! – Exclamó el hombre asustado – Y…no conozco ese nombre.

- Si no lo conoce, ¿Por qué se pone tan nervioso? – puntualizo Luna observando el sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

Swan se mordió el labio, y después los miro desafiantes.

- ¡Yo no les voy a decir nada, nada!

- Pero siempre podemos obligarte – le recordó Hermione con una malévola sonrisa, y sacó de su pequeño bolso una botellita de Veritaserum.

Jimmy abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba la pequeña botellita.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó. La castaña asintió.

- Sí, y si no dices la verdad te tendremos que obligar – y fue acercándose poco a poco, pero Harry la detuvo.

- No te acerques tanto. No nos podemos fiar de el aunque éste atado – Hermione asintió, y tomó lugar a un costado de Harry.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

- Si digo algo el señor Malfoy me mata – dijo el hombre entre sollozos – Y…no quiero morir.

- Si prometes colaborar nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de que el Ministerio de Magia te asigne aurores capacitados para cuidarte – le prometió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero eso si, no te prometemos que no vayas a la cárcel por complicidad.

Swan suspiró. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pues de una u otra forma aquellos imbéciles le harían confesar, así que suspirando, dijo:

- De acuerdo…les contare lo que se…

**OooOoOo**

De regreso en Londres a la mañana siguiente, en avión-pues Hermione no deseaba utilizar otro traslador y Harry la complació por su salud y la del bebe-los tres jóvenes analizaban meticulosamente toda la información otorgada por el joven Jimmy.

- Es una lastima que no hubiéramos llevado una de esas grabadoras muggles – comentaba Luna en los asientos de atrás – Así sería más fácil.

- Pues si, pero con la carta que Jimmy escribió para el Ministerio de Magia confesando el delito que cometió, va a ser más que suficiente para encarcelar a Draco Malfoy – dijo Hermione, mientras organizaba la larga y extensa carta-petición de la castaña-donde Jimmy confesaba lo que Malfoy le había pedido; en una carpeta blanca.

- Espero que esto sea suficiente – dijo Harry mirando como la castaña organizaba los pergaminos. Hermione lo miro severamente, y asintió.

- Obvio que va a funcionar, o si no tomaremos medidas drásticas – Luna y Harry se miraron de reojo, pues muy pocas veces habían visto en Hermione aquella chispa de furia renacer en sus ojos.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que descanses – le aconsejó el moreno, quitándole la carpeta y guardándola en su bolso – Y tú también Luna. Las dos han dormido muy poco, y si vamos a declarar frente al Ministerio es mejor que estén lucidas.

- Y… ¿Ya le dijiste a Lupin que…?

- Sí, no te preocupes, amor. Cuando lleguemos todo el consejo estará listo para recibirnos – la castaña asintió, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, se dispuso a descansar.

El viernes en las horas de la tarde, el avión aterrizo. De el se bajaron unos apurados jóvenes para ir rumbo a la casa del moreno.

- En ella podemos desaparecernos hasta la cabina telefónica – les comentaba el ex Gryffindor mientras corrían por la multitud.

Después de varios insultos e improperios por parte de la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba en el aeropuerto, los chicos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Potter.

Una vez en ella, desaparecieron-para desagrado de la castaña-hasta la cabina de teléfono.

- Juro que mientras éste embarazada, hare todo al estilo muggle – hicieron la rutina habitual en la cabina, y después ésta fue descendiendo poco a poco. Tomaron los asesores y se dirigieron hasta las salas del tribunal del Wizengamot.

Cuando entraron, los estaba esperando todo el miembro del tribunal junto al ministro de magia y Draco Malfoy.

Harry al verlo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sintió ganas de aplastarlo, pero Hermione lo contuvo.

- Tranquilízate, acuérdate conservar la compostura – Harry asintió, y tomándola de la mano se fueron a sentar en el lugar donde Draco una vez se sentó.

Malfoy levantó el entrecejo al verlos juntos…de nuevo.

- No puede ser – dijo a lo bajo, mirándolos atónico.

Scrimgeour observo a los miembros del tribunal y después a la joven pareja.

- Nos encontramos aquí a consecuencia de que la señorita Hermione Jane Granger y el señor Harry James Potter solicitaron que se realizase una junta con los miembros del Wizengamot a razón de una evidencia solida que posee cargos delictivos realizados por parte del señor Draco Malfoy – comunicó el señor Ministro a los miembros del tribunal – El señor Malfoy pidió no estar con la presencia de un abogado – Hermione y Harry se miraron, hecho que podía resultar más fácil.

- A si que comience, señorita Granger – Hermione se levantó del asiento y miro a Harry. El muchacho le sonrió para darle fuerzas.

- Señor ministro, la señorita Luna Lovegood y yo visitamos hace aproximadamente una semana varios países, con el propósito de desenmascarar a nuestro ex compañero de escuela Draco Malfoy - comenzó, pero Rufus la interrumpió.

- ¿Desenmascarar por qué?

- Porque desde hace unos meses el señor Malfoy ha infiltrado bajo los ojos del ministerio-y sin éstos darse cuenta- artefactos mágicos confiscados desde el año de 1825, cuando descubrieron que en la India fabricaban objetos con magia negra. Y son estos objetos los que el señor Malfoy a estado infiltrando al mundo mágico sin que ustedes se den cuenta – y miro desafiante a su ex compañero de escuela.

Scrimgeour miro a Granger y después observo a Malfoy.

- ¿Desea decir algo, señor Malfoy? – Draco asintió.

- Por supuesto señor ministro – se levantó de su asiento y miro con mofa a la pareja de jóvenes – Como usted debe tener conocimiento, la señorita Granger, el señor Potter y yo no hemos tenido una relación…¿cómo nombrarla? ¿Amable? Y por ende inventan absurdos cuentos de que estoy metiendo objetos de contrabando o algo así, porque como Potter no logro meterme a la cárcel por la muerte de Chang, entonces esta buscando cualquier cosa para incriminarme y enviarme directo a Azkaban, así que no les crea nada señor Ministro.

- Pero es que esto no va con sólo palabras, Malfoy – le comentó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – En la búsqueda que hice con Luna, me encontré a un amigo muy querido tuyo. ¿Te suena el nombre: Jimmy Swan? – Draco abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, pero intento disimularlo.

- No se…de que esta hablando señorita Granger.

- Ya lo vera, señor Malfoy, ya lo vera – y abrió un pequeño maletín donde había guardado la declaración por escrito de Jimmy que culpaba a Malfoy de todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses:

- Esto es una confesión por escrito del señor Jimmy Swan – comentó la castaña levantando el pergamino frente a los miembros del tribunal – Con gusto se las leeré para todos ustedes – miro a Malfoy y prosiguió:

- _Mi nombre es Jimmy Swan, tengo 35 años y soy prófugo de la justicia desde que el señor oscuro fue derrocado. Nací en Londres, pero desde que el-que-ni-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció, me vine a vivir al medio oriente, siempre cambio de sitio cada vez que las cosas se ponen peliagudas._

_Conocí a Draco Malfoy gracias al bando oscuro, pues en esto se hacen muy buenos amigos. Sólo tuve oportunidad de verlo en dos ocasiones, pues cuando me di cuenta que estaban capturando a todos los Mortifagos luego de la caída del señor oscuro, huí. _

_Pero hace poco lo volví a ver, fue en septiembre u octubre del año pasado si no estoy mal. Vino a Shanghái a preguntarme sobre un viejo amigo mío: Un vudú fracasado llamado Terrys. Me pido un artefacto oscuro cuyo poder es el de desaparecer los recuerdos de una persona con referencia a un hecho especifico o el conocimiento de otra persona._

_Yo le dije dónde vivía y después lo volví a ver unos meses después para preguntarme sobre otro artefacto que es capaz de asesinar a alguien. Una bestia que se encuentra encerrada en un cofre, la verdad es que no se muy bien su nombre. El caso es que le di la nueva dirección de Terrys-pues el es como yo, un nómada- y esa fue la última vez que volví a ver al señor Malfoy._

_Jimmy Swan._

- ¡Pero esto no confirma nada! – Espetó Malfoy en un arranque de desesperación – Es sólo una carta, y vaya a saber si no la escribieron ellos.

- Puedes revisar su letra – le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Se te olvida que somos magos querida castaña? Podemos falsificar la caligrafía – le recordó el blondo, pero Hermione sonrió.

- Lo sé, por ende trajimos con nosotros al señor Swan para que atestigüe en su contra. Jimmy Swan, ¿puedes ingresar por favor? – el hombre fue ingresado por Harry-el cual se había alejado de Hermione para custodiarlo – y lo sentó en el asiento para acusados donde el un día-hace muchos años-se sentó.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos al ver al hombre fornido y de ojos dorados sentarse en la silla. ¿Pero como era posible? El… ¿Ahí?

Scrimgeour miro al testigo y después al joven Malfoy. Siguiendo con su trabajo como ministro, dijo:

- ¿Es usted el señor Jimmy Swan? – el hombre miro a Rufus y después a Hermione.

- Todo va a estar bien, Jimmy – le aseguró la castaña.

- Er…sí.

- ¿Conoce usted al joven Malfoy?

- Er…sí.

- ¡Es mentira! – gritó el blondo levantándose de su silla – El no…yo no lo conozco, jamás lo he visto.

- Deja de ser mentiroso Malfoy, si trabajamos juntos, me visitaste hace poco en Shanghái – le recordó su amigo, pero el Slytherin negó.

- No te he visto en mi vida…

- Señor Malfoy, cálmese – le pidió el ministro. Malfoy lo fulmino con la mirada, no iba a dejar caerse tan fácilmente, si el lo hacia Rufus también.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir, señor Swan?

- Pues bueno, el señor Malfoy un día…- Draco metió su mano por entre la gabardina, procurando que el estúpido licántropo y aquel negro de pacotilla no lo vieran, y sacando la punta de su varita por sobre el bolsillo, apuntó a Swan.

- ¿Esta diciendo que el señor Malfoy metió artefactos con magia negra al país?

- Sí, pueden encontrar a Terrys en…- pero de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Swan se quedo tan rígido como una tabla y los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- ¿Señor Swan? – preguntó el ministro al ver que no siguió hablando.

- ¿Jimmy? – lo llamó Hermione levantándose de su asiento seguida por Harry – ¿Jimmy qué…? ¡AHH!

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? – preguntó Harry tras el grito de la castaña.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y miro a Harry horrorizada.

- Esta mu…muer-muerto, Harry. ¡Muerto!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tiene algo por decir, señor Ministro? – le preguntaba una reportera con un micrófono mágico en mano.

Rufus negaba con la cabeza y trataba de escabullirse de los flashes de las cámaras.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible, señor ministro, que hubiesen matado a un testigo en su presencia? Es más… ¿Cómo es posible que hubiese muerto en la sala de Wizengamot con todos los miembros del tribunal? – preguntaba otro con el uniforme del profeta.

- ¿Está toda la comunidad mágica en peligro, señor ministro?

- ¿Fue un Mortifago quién lo asesino?

- ¿Qué va a suceder con Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Es o no culpable?

- Yo…yo…

- ¡El señor ministro tiene muchas cosas que hacer, con su permiso! – exclamó Lupín escoltando a Scrimgeour junto a Darwich hacia el despacho.

Cuando Harry y Hermione salieron del tribunal tras dejar el cuerpo de Swan a cargo de los medimagos para realizarle después la autopsia, centenares de flashes los cegaron tras abrir las puertas, y millones de reporteros enloquecidos por obtener la primicia, los asediaron.

- ¿Creen que el señor Malfoy es culpable? – les preguntó una reportera de la revista Team Magic.

- ¿Quién creen que asesino al señor Swan?

- ¿Piensan que ahora la seguridad de la comunidad mágica corre peligro?

- ¿Repercudirá esto en el último partido de la liga, señor Potter? Recuerde que la final esta pronta a acercarse.

- No sabemos quién asesino al señor Swan ni tampoco tenemos conocimiento sobre la seguridad – contestó Hermione guiada por Harry entre el corro de gente – Y sobre el partido…eh…

- Apenas el equipo esta comenzando tras el despido de Ronald Rospencer – la interrumpió Harry – Pero no se preocupen, que esto no repercudirá a la final. Los entrenamientos se están realizando muy cumplidamente y nos vamos a enfrentar a los Puddlemere United con temple.

- Pero ese equipo es el mas antiguo de la liga. Posee veintidós títulos de liga y dos de la copa de Europa – le recordó un reportero menudo – Es la primera vez que los Chuddley Cannons clasifican a las finales de un partido de liga, ¿Creen que puedan entrar a la copa de Europa? Porque los Puddlemere…

- Sí lo vamos hacer, es todo – y agarrando a Hermione de la mano, salieron del ministerio entre empujones y desaparecieron.

- ¡Es un horror lo que sucedió hoy! – Exclamaba Luna al tiempo que le entregaba una tasa de té de tila a Hermione, pues la desaparición desde el ministerio de magia hasta la residencia Lovegood no le sentó muy bien a su embarazo – Es la primera vez que una noticia es primicia en los canales mágicos. Creo que el Profeta ya saco un articulo sobre la muerte de Swan.

- Sí, fue horrible. No puedo creer lo que hicieron y más con todos los miembros del Wizengamot dentro.

- Lo que más me sorprende y me deja impresionado… – comenzó Harry enmudeciendo Magic Channel con ayuda del control remoto – Es lo poderoso que tuvo que ser esa maldición para que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su realización.

- Cierto, es que no se vio nada.

- Y fue un Avada Kedavra, ¿no? – Hermione asintió.

- Pues suponemos, aunque le van a realizar una autopsia – comentó Harry. En ese momento entro Ron, que llegaba de la búsqueda de una casa nueva y un nuevo empleo. Llevaba un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano y tenía el cabello y la gabardina emparamados.

- Esta lloviendo a cantaros ahí afuera – les comunicó el pelirrojo – Wow, Hermione, Harry. Acabo de leer lo acontecido en el ministerio – dijo, levantando el diario – ¡Que locura!

- Sí, es una completa locura – asintió su amigo agarrando el diario y para ver una foto de él y Hermione en movimiento junto a una de Malfoy. Arriba de la foto rezaba un titular en negrilla: **"El caso Potter-Granger-Malfoy" **y debajo de éste un pequeño subtitulo en cursiva: _Causo la muerte de un ex prófugo de la justicia y el silencio del ministro de magia._

- No deberías leer esa basura – espetó Hermione al ver quién lo había escrito – Ese hombre siempre exagera más de lo debido, se parece a Rita – pero aún así Harry continuó:

"_El caso Potter-Granger-Malfoy" bautizado desde hace unos meses cuando la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, columnista del profeta, fue herida a causa de una riña entre el señor Harry James Potter, jefe de una nueva empresa de cosméticos y capitán de los Chuddley Cannons; contra el joven Draco Malfoy, jefe de Prese and bella'ce-sede de la empresa Francesa- ocurrido en el mes de octubre._

_Seguido a ello fue el extraño derrumbamiento del hotel Hilton-caso aún sin resolver. Donde estuvieron implicados el señor Potter y la señorita Granger._

_Como si no fuese poco, hace unos meses la muerte de la señorita Cho Lucy Chang escandalizo a la audiencia, y más con la confesión del señor Potter de que el joven Malfoy estuvo implicado con su muerte._

_Y ahora un nuevo escándalo burbujea en los calderos de todos los magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica: la muerte-en el ministerio de magia dentro de la sala del tribunal-de Jimmy Swan, un samaritano prófugo de la justicia y dícese, amigo de Draco Malfoy._

_Lo poco que pudo decir (gracias a una "confesión" por escrito leída personalmente por la señorita Granger) fue que conocía al joven Malfoy y que éste le había pedido en dos ocasiones unos artefactos mágicos, o bueno, le preguntó por un señor llamado Terrys, vudú fracasado que se dedica a vender artefactos de contrabando traídos desde la India para quién sabe que uso._

_Por el momento el señor Draco Malfoy se encuentra en la mira de toda la comunidad mágica, al igual que la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Potter. Aunque de esta lista negra no se salva nuestro queridísimo ministro de mágica: Rufus Scrimgeour, debido a que si encuentran el paradero de Terrys-un miembro confidencial del ministerio me comentó que ya varios aurores lo estaban buscando-podían culparlo y hasta conducirlo a Azkaban por permitir que un mago infiltre artefactos de magia oscura a la ciudad poniendo en peligro la comunidad mágica._

_Ahora sólo nos quedan muchos interrogantes, tales como: ¿Será que el señor Malfoy es culpable? ¿Esto no es nada más que blasfemias inventadas por Granger y Potter? ¿Encontraran a Terrys? Si asesinaron a un hombre frente a todos los miembros del Wizengamot y dentro del Ministerio de magia, ¿Quién se encuentra a salvo?_

_¿Será que llego la nueva época donde hay que esconderse como sucedió con el asenso del señor oscuro? ¿Será este el nuevo asenso del señor oscuro? ¿Los Chuddley Cannons podrán ganarle al Puddlemere en la Liga? _

_Amanecerá y veremos._

En la siguiente página encontrara una entrevista con el experto en desastres Richard Farrell, quien nos explicara si debemos temer a éste acontecimiento o no.

Harry dejo el Profeta a un lado y suspiro. Hermione lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Todo va a salir bien Harry, ya lo veras.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso, Hermione? Nuestro único testigo ésta muerto, y ni sabemos donde diablos se encuentra el tal Terrys.

- Pero no pueden rendirse tan fácilmente, si llegaron muy lejos – le dijo Luna para levantarle el animo – Tienen que desenmascarar a Malfoy, esto no puede quedar así.

- Luna tiene razón Harry, si quieres te podemos ayudar – se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo.

- No chicos, en serio yo…- pero notó que Hermione se había colocado pensativa, pues se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia.

- ¿En qué piensas, Hermione? – la chica no contesto al instante, pero después abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que dijiste hace poco? – le preguntó entusiasta.

- Er… ¿Lo sorprendido que estaba porque nadie pude ver la maldición que golpeo a Swan?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y qué con eso? – Hermione sonrió.

- ¿No lo ves Harry? El único con…digámoslo así, el poder, la capacidad de percibir una magia muy, muy avanzada es…

- ¡Rufus Scrimgeour! – exclamó Harry al notar hacia dónde quería llegar su novia.

- ¡Exacto! Y si no dijo nada fue porque…

- ¡Esta implicado con Malfoy! – Hermione asintió.

- Sí, y si te colocas a ver todas las piezas encajan: lo fácil que se libro Malfoy tras el juicio por la muerte de Cho; cuando fuimos al Ministerio a reclamar la orden para el traslador y lo que el señor Weasley le dijo a Malfoy en el ascensor y…

- Hacia donde se dirigía cuando te saque del ascensor para ver qué hacia ahí – le completó el moreno con adrenalina.

- ¡Exacto! Yo no te quise creer, Harry, pero ahora que veo esto, todo tiene sentido: ¡Scrimgeour está involucrado con Draco Malfoy!

- ¡Y lo tenemos que desenmascarar!

- Sí pero… ¿Cómo? – Harry suspiro y Luna y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos tras las deducciones de sus amigos. Después Hermione exclamó: - Tenemos que encontrar algo que involucre a Scrimgeour con Malfoy.

- Si pero… ¿Qué? – la chica chasqueó la lengua.

- No sé. Si Scrimgeour se queda callado es porque Malfoy o lo tiene amenazado por algo o porque le paga una muy buena suma de dinero, así que tenemos que encontrar un papel o algo que lo verifique.

- Pero eso sería imposible – habló Ron con vos áspera – El único lugar que él guardaría eso sería en su casa o en su despacho. Yo opto por el segundo.

- Cierto, no hay más opciones – dijo Hermione perdiendo el entusiasmo.

Ron tenía razón, conseguir aquello sería misión imposible.

- A menos que…- susurró Luna optando la vos soñolienta de su infancia. Sus amigos y su esposo la voltearon a ver,

- ¿A menos que qué, Luna? – la apremió Hermione a que continuara.

- A menos que cometamos un allanamiento al ministerio y a su casa – Harry, Hermione y Ron abrieron los ojos como platos. Harry y Hermione se miraron: ¿Cometer un allanamiento?

- ¿Es posible? – preguntó Ron aún aturdido.

Hermione se mordió el labio y suspiro.

- Posible sí es – admitió, después miro de reojo a su novio – Pero será una misión muy peligrosa…


	43. Plan en marcha (II Parte)

** 43**

**Plan en marcha  
**_(II Parte-Allanamiento no oficial)_

**E**l plan de Luna era una completa locura, y si los capturaban iban a pasar un muy buen tiempo tras las rejas de Azkaban, pero ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Tras un minuto de silencio, Luna llamó a Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Deán, Parvati-que estaba de nuevo en el país-y a Seamus-el cual se encontraba en vacaciones del hospital St. Mungo. Pues si iban a cometer aquel delito necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Cuando Hermione les contó el plan entre dientes y temiendo que se negaran, los seis jóvenes asintieron joviales.

- Sería como revivir las épocas en Hogwarts – comentó una entusiasta Ginny al lado de Neville – Por mí esta bien.

- Cuenten conmigo – les aseguro Neville con una sonrisa.

- Se que si nos descubren perderé mi titulo de medimago pero… ¡Igualmente cuenten conmigo! – Parvati, Deán y Lavender asintieron.

- Y con nosotros tres – les aseguro Lavender por Parvati y Deán.

- Pero es una completa locura – les recordó Hermione temiendo por su seguridad.

- ¿Y acaso alguien de aquí es cuerdo? – preguntó Luna mirando a los presentes. Todos rieron, menos Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione, tú fuiste la primera que acepto el plan – le recordó Harry - ¿Quieres destruir o no a Draco?

- Pues si pero…

- ¿Entonces? – la castaña lo miro y después suspiro.

- Bien, si vamos hacer esto tendrá que ser antes de la final de Quiddicth – hablo Hermione muy seria – Porque a si estarán ocupados en los preparativos de la final y todo eso – pero Harry negó con la cabeza rechazando el plan de su novia.

- A mi me parece que el momento crucial es el día de la misma final de la Liga. Pues ese día el ministerio lo cierran dos horas antes de que comience la final y Scrimgeour junto a otros miembros del ministerio asisten al partido.

- Pero tú no puedes dejar de asistir a ese partido, eres el capitán y sería muy sospechoso que faltases – le recordó Hermione muy seria.

- ¿Pero qué más se te ocurre?

- Si hacemos eso alguien te tiene que sustituir – comentó Luna como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos se quedaron callados, pero fue Ron el que hablo.

- Y ¿Qué les parece Fred y George? – los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, menos Ginny.

- ¿Fred y George? ¿Ellos no estaban no se dónde? – preguntó Neville atónico.

- Sí, pero llegaron hace poco a visitar a la familia los muy ingratos.

- Ellos podrían sustituir a Harry – dijo Ginny sonriente – Y es mucho mejor porque se duplica.

- ¿Creen que ellos quisieran participar? – preguntó Parvati con recelo. Ron se burlo.

- Como si no los conocieras, Parvati. Ellos son los dueños de todo lo que infrinja la ley.

- Genial, ¿Crees que podrías llamarlo? – le preguntó Harry.

- Claro, enseguida – y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a su esposa Luna y mirando con ternura a Dulce, desapareció.

Una vez Fred y George estuvieron reunidos con los demás, el plan dio marcha.

- Bien, primero tenemos que averiguar cómo se va a manejar la cuestión de la seguridad este domingo – les decía Hermione armando un bosquejó en un pedazo de pergamino que Luna le ofreció – Y quién custodia la casa de Scrimgeour en las noches.

- De eso me encargare yo – se acomidió Ron levantando la mano. Hermione asintió.

- Bien, entonces averigua todo lo que puedas y a qué hora específicamente cierran el Ministerio y si es posible a qué hora saldrá el ministro de su casa – escribió el nombre de Ron con su fina caligrafía en el cuadro que había dibujado, a un lado de la palabra seguridad.

- Igualmente tenemos que tener en cuenta las protecciones mágicas que tiene el despacho y la casa.

- Eso lo puedo hacer yo – se ofreció Parvati sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Qué? Antes de irme para Miami conocí al encargado de manejar todo eso, con unos cuantos coqueteos me lo hecho al bolsillo.

Hermione asintió – De acuerdo. Harry tu serás el encargado de mantener en la mira en el partido a Scrimgeour y a los que vengan con el, por si ocurre una eventualidad nos avises. ¿Serás capaz de manejarlo? – el moreno asintió.

- Claro, si derrote a Voldemort, unas simples miradas no me va a matar – Hermione asintió de nuevo y escribió su nombre al lado de la palabra: _Observación_.

- Si quieres Fred y yo nos podemos encargar de la comunicación entre el ministro y los guardias – se ofreció George de repente – Mi hermano y yo inventamos un aparato increíble que desvía las señales de aparatos móviles tanto mágicos como muggles, si sucede algo podemos retrasarlo un poco.

- ¿Pero eso no desviara la comunicación entre nosotros? – le preguntó Hermione con recelo. Los gemelos negaron.

- Podemos hacer que nosotros nos comuniquemos por una señal más que la normal, así desviamos la frecuencia – le dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- ¡Claro, el V.A.T.I.O 3000 todo lo puede!- Exclamó George imitando a su hermano.

- ¿Qué significan las siglas?

- Luego te contamos hermanita.

Hermione miro a los gemelos con recelo. ¿Utilizar un aparato de los gemelos Weasley?

- Hm…de acuerdo, pero me tienen que jurar que funcionara.

- ¿Cuándo hemos fallado, pequeña Hermione? – la chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero después recordó lo excelentes que eran los surtidos saltaclases en su época en Hogwarts, y suspiro.

- Bien. Ahora a separar los grupos – y escribió en el recuadro los nombres de las once personas que actuarían, sin incluir a Harry.

- En el despacho me acompañaran Lu…

- No Hermione, ¿Estás loca? – le espetó Harry interrumpiéndola. La castaña arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te piensas meter al ministerio de magia sin mi y más en tu estado? – le preguntó con reproche.

La castaña bufó con exasperación.

- No voy a estar sola Harry, además…

- No, de ninguna manera. Prefiero que te vayas a la casa y no al Ministerio.

- ¡No Harry, voy al Ministerio y punto! – le aseguró la castaña con autoridad.

Miro a los presentes,-los cuales se encontraban algo desorientados por las palabras de Harry-pero no comentaron nada.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, Luna, George, Ron, Seamus, Ginny y yo entraremos al ministerio; mientras que Lavender, Deán, Fred, Neville, y Parvati van a la casa de Scrimgeour. Me encargare de conseguir pociones que los vuelvan invisibles por unos minutos por si los descubren y con ayuda de ustedes dos – y miro a los gemelos – conseguiremos los teléfonos con tres señales.

- Yo te prestare mi capa invisible – le dijo Harry. Hermione asintió sin mirarlo.

- De acuerdo, Ron, Parvati, quiero que a más tardar el miércoles este listo lo que les pedí ¿Bien? – los jóvenes asintieron.

- ¡Que emoción, será como en los viejos tiempos! – exclamó Luna emocionada. Hermione se mordió el labio, y rogo para que el plan funcionara.

Una vez los presentes hubiesen desaparecido de la casa de Ron y Luna, y Harry y Hermione hubiesen tomado un taxi, Ron y Luna se quedaron solos.

- Espero que funcione el plan – comentó Ron, la rubia asintió.

- Claro que va a funcionar, Hermione es muy inteligente.

- Oye y… ¿Me perdí algo entre Hermione y Harry? – la rubia se mordió el labio y fue a ver si Dulce necesitaba algo.

**OooOoOo**

- ¿Vas para tu casa? – le preguntó Harry cuando subieron al taxi. La castaña asintió sin mirarlo.

- Hm… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Si quieres. Igual mi madre no está.

- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

- ¿Tu qué crees? – le escupió la intelectual con incredulidad.

- Pero amor sólo me estaba preocupando por ti, nada más.

- No debiste comportarte así, Harry. Yo se cuidarme sola.

- Lo sé – admitió el moreno con una sonrisa – Es que aún no me acostumbro – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó en los brazos de Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba cogiendo la tarde para ir a trabajar, a regañadientes se separo del moreno.

- ¿No puedes faltar hoy? – le preguntaba el ex Gryffindor con una sonrisa picara – Mira que todavía tengo unos juegos muy interesantes – la castaña soltó una pequeña risita, y negó.

- No Harry, el tiempo que pedí para ir a averiguar todas esas cosas con Luna ya se vencieron, lo siento – y dándole un beso en los labios, se metió en la ducha.

- Pero, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – le preguntaba Evelyn una vez estuvo dentro de su oficina.

La intelectual se mordió el labio y oculto una sonrisa picara al recordar lo sucedido en el baño.

- Errr…se me pegaron las cobijas – le mintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? – la joven asintió.

- Sí, pero cuando fuimos a presentar las pruebas…- y le contó en resumen lo acontecido ayer en el Ministerio de magia.

- A si, la primicia lo obtuvo Tyler Masson – comentó la joven – Casi me da un infarto cuando leí la noticia, ¿asesinar a alguien en el Ministerio? ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta? – Hermione negó.

- No, y eso es lo que más nos desconcentra a Harry y a mí: No entendemos como es que alguien sea tan osado y astuto para engañar en pleno a todos los miembros del Wizengamot – y se froto las cines con angustia – Sólo esperamos que podamos resolver esto pronto – y miro instintivamente hacia la ventana por si veía alguna lechuza gris.

Ron envió el pergamino que Hermione tanto necesitaba al medio día, en él sólo decía:

"_Estoy tratando de averiguar todo lo que puedo pero mi padre me la a puesto difícil, no se qué más inventar para evadir sus preguntas._

_Pero no te preocupes, lo voy a conseguir antes del miércoles._

_Ron."_

A las cinco menos cuarto, cuando el edificio del Profeta quedaba solo, Fred y George aparecieron en la oficina de Hermione sobresaltando a la presente.

- Pero, ¿Qué diantre hacen aquí? – les preguntó la castaña con la respiración agitada.

- Cálmate niña, sólo venimos a mostrarte nuestro invento – le comentó Fred con una sonrisa, enseñándole una cajita negra.

La joven miro con recelo la caja y luego se levantó de su escritorio y se acerco a los gemelos.

- ¡Te presentamos el V.A.T.I.O 3000! – exclamó George, sacando un teléfono móvil común y corriente de color rojo – El más sofisticado y moderno teléfono de éste siglo.

- Aquí entrenos, hay reserva del FBI en Norteamérica y del Ministerio muggle para comprarlos – le comentó George con una sonrisa – Es que todos aman nuestros inventos – Hermione resopló con fastidio.

- Bueno, bueno, muéstrenme como funcionan.  
- ¿Tienes tú móvil contigo? – le preguntó Fred, la castaña asintió – Bien, llama a Harry y coméntale cualquier cosa luego cuelgas y lo vuelves a llamar para preguntarle qué paso – la chica sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marco el número de Harry.

- Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Harry, es que estoy probando el aparato de los gemelos, ¿me escuchas? – Pero lo único que podía escuchar Hermione era la voz de Harry gritando su nombre - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, mirando a Fred.

- Las ondas están chocando – le explicó Fred señalando a su gemelo – Como George esta hablando con Ginny, cualquier móvil que este a un radio de 100 millas, el V.A.T.I.O lo interfiere, causando que la señal llegue con un retraso de 5 minutos al móvil normal. Ahora cuelga y vuelve a llamarlo – Hermione asintió, al mismo tiempo que George descolgaba el móvil. Y remarco el número de Harry.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué ocurre? – la voz del moreno sonaba angustiada, lo que enterneció a la castaña.

- Nada Harry, todo está bien – pero el moreno apenas estaba escuchando lo que hace 5 minutos la joven le había dicho.

- ¿Y cómo funciona?

- Pues bien, es muy útil – y les sonrió a los gemelos, los cuales chocaron sus manos con ímpetu – Hablamos más tarde, adiós – y colgó.

- ¿Ves que si funciona, doña escéptica? – Hermione asintió.

- Sí lo se, siento mucho haber desconfiado de ustedes – y les sonrió - ¡Son geniales!

El martes en la mañana Parvati hablo con Hermione antes que Ron. Al parecer el coqueteo con el encargado de las protecciones mágicas había funcionado.

- Sólo hay protección masiva en la primera planta que es donde se encuentra el despacho del ministro – le comentó Parvati – La puerta esta rodeada de repelente para intrusos y uno que otro encantamiento desmemorizador si tocas las manijas de las puertas. Thomas me dijo que son fáciles de deshacer. Las demás plantas sólo son custodiadas por guardias, ¿Ron ya te dijo como se iba a manejar el tema de la seguridad éste domingo?

- No, esta en eso, ya sabes como es el señor Weasley, ésta tratando como pueda de sonsacarle información al pobre de Ron.

- Sólo espero que sea fuerte y no le diga nada a el – la chica asintió.

- Sí. Bueno Parvati, gracias por la información. Estamos hablando el sábado para decirles como se va a manejar el allanamiento – la chica asintió y colgó.

A eso de las tres en punto, Ron se re apareció en la oficina de Hermione. Tenía el rostro lívido y las orejas tan rojas como un tomate.

- ¡Her-mi-one! – exclamó, pronunciando su nombre entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Te encuentras bien? – el pelirrojo negó.

- No…es que eh…mi papá me invito unas cervezas de mantequilla y yo…le vertió Veritaserum y no pude controlarme, ¡Lo siento, Hermione!

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos.

- Tú padre sabe todo – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El pelirrojo asintió.

- Sí, y lo siento mucho Hermione, no era mi intención. Cuando me quise callar ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Y con quién más estaba? – Ron se mordió el labio tratando de recodar.

- Er…creo que solo nosotros dos.

- Por tu bien espero que si – y lo miro severamente - ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora tu padre?

- Supongo que en casa con Luna. Cuando supe lo que había hecho me desaparecí de inmediato – tras aquel comentario, el móvil vibro sobre la mesa.

- ¿Luna?

- Hermione, el señor Weasley ésta en mi casa – le comentó entre susurros - ¿Qué hago?

- Espérame que ya voy para allá, no le comentes nada, tú di que no sabes nada – y sin agregar nada más, le colgó. Después marco el número de Harry.

- Harry, el señor Weasley ya sabe lo del plan, se encuentra en la casa de Luna, nos vemos allá – y sin más preámbulos, agarró la mano de Ron y desaparecieron.

- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpaba el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Harry y Hermione lo miraban con severidad – Nunca creí que mi padre llegara hasta esos extremos.

- En estos casos nunca debes recibir ningún trago de nadie – le dijo Harry con enojo – Sabes perfectamente que es muy fácil verter Veritaserum en las bebidas.

- Debiste haber pensado eso antes, Ron – le reprocho Hermione.

Cuando entraron, en la sala se encontraba el señor Lovegood junto a Arthur. El segundo no se veía muy bien que digamos.

- Señor Weasley, que sorpresa – exclamó Harry con una media sonrisa - ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que me trae por acá – y miro con severidad a Ron y después a Hermione - ¿Tienes algo para contarme? – Harry miro a Hermione y después al señor Lovegood.

- Er… ¿Podemos hablar afuera, señor Weasley? – le pidió Hermione con discreción.

Xenophilius observó a la muchacha, pero como era una estampa de su hija en cuanto a actitud se trataba, se levanto del sofá y dándole un beso a la rubia, subió por las escaleras a paso lento.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que van allanar el Ministerio y la casa del ministro? – Fue lo primero que les preguntó cuando el señor Lovegood abandono la sala - ¿Están locos o qué?

- Señor Weasley, es que…

- ¡Es que nada, Hermione! Eso podría costarles muchos años en Azkaban, ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo sé, señor Weasley, pero es que es la única forma para desenmascarar a Scrimgeour y meter a Malfoy en la cárcel.

- Yendo ustedes también - Pero los jóvenes negaron.

- No nos va a pasar nada, señor Weasley – le aseguró Harry – Todo lo tenemos planeado y los gemelos…

-¿Fred y George también están en esto? –Preguntó con sorpresa – ¿Ahora me dirán que Ginny también lo está? – Ron asintió con pena y su padre bufo con exasperación.

- ¿Pero en que estaban pensando?

- Solo queremos que se haga justicia, señor Weasley – hablo Hermione con voz autoritaria.

- Para eso los ampara la ley mágica – le recordó el hombre con displicencia, pero la castaña negó.

- Hay ocasiones que debemos tomar la ley por nuestra propia cuenta – espetó Hermione – Y este es uno de ellos.

- Pero pueden ir a la cárcel, ¿No lo entienden?

- Se lo preocupado que se debe sentir, señor Weasley – le dijo Harry con una medio sonrisa – Pero no se preocupe, Hermione nunca permitirá que ninguno de sus hijos vaya a la cárcel.

- ¿Ni ustedes?

- Nadie – le aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa – Ahora por favor, ayúdenos en esto, ¿si?

- Por favor, Arthur – le pidió su nuera con una vocecilla angelical – Hágalo para que su nieta tenga un futuro mejor – Arthur miro a Luna y después desvió su vista hacia arriba y sonrió, como si estuviese viendo a Dulce por entre el techo.

- De acuerdo, pero si tu madre se llegase a enterar, me mata – y pidiéndoles a los jóvenes que se sentaran, les empezó a explicar con detalle el turno de los guardias y a cada cuanto se cambiaban.

**OooOoOo**

El sábado arribo con unas pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por todo Londres. En la casa de Harry se reunieron los once cómplices que participarían en el allanamiento del día siguiente, incluido el señor Weasley.

- No se preocupen, yo no entrare con ustedes, si no que le ayudare a Harry a vigilar al ministro – les comentó cuando los presentes se sorprendieron por su presencia.

- Muy bien, el señor Weasley nos comento que mañana vigilaran el Ministerio nueve guardias, incluidos cinco Aurores de alta categoría – comenzó la castaña – Los nueve guardias irán rotando en parejas por cada planta en un lapso de diez minutos, excepto la primera planta que solo lo vigilara un auror y la puerta tendrá un encantamiento desmemorizador y repelente para intrusos – los presentes asintieron – La casa de Scrimgeour sólo es custodiada por dos Aurores del ministerio, a si que el segundo grupo sólo tendrán que preocuparse por evadirlos y entrar a la casa sin que se enteren - Lavender, Deán, Fred, Neville, y Parvati asintieron – En el callejón Nocturno conseguí varias pócimas que vuelven invisible a una persona pero sólo por treinta segundos, a si que úsenla si la situación lo amerita – y le entrego a cada uno un pequeño frasco con un liquido viscoso dentro.

- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó Luna al ver que la castaña no había comprado ninguna pócima para ella. Hermione sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Harry me presto su capa de invisibilidad – miro sus apuntes y continuó – Ya saben todos lo que tenemos que buscar, ¿no? – los jóvenes asintieron, peor aún así Hermione les recordó: - Cualquier cosa que involucren a Scrimgeour con Malfoy, er…cuentas de trámites bancarios, compras de utensilios, cartas, cualquier cosa que los involucre frente al Wizengamot.

- Pero Hermione, ¿y si esos papeles están en alguna caja de seguridad? ¿Cómo hacemos? – le preguntó Lavender algo preocupada. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Pues…utilicen algún hechizo o encantamiento para saber la clave, de algo tiene que servir nuestra magia…

- Además no creo que Scrimgeour se fie en cosas muggles para guardar sus archivos ultra secretos – comentó Harry con vehemencia. Hermione asintió.

- Bien, el partido comenzara a las 18:30, igual Harry me va a llamar cualquier cosa. Les recomiendo que lleguen a los sitios indicados media hora después por si las dudas, ¿de acuerdo? – una vez más volvieron asentir. Hermione sonrió – Bien chicos, mañana no nos volveremos a ver, sólo nos vamos a comunicar por los teléfonos – y les mostro el V.A.T.I.O 3000 – Así que les deseo mucha suerte y muchas gracias por apoyar esta loca causa.

Luna la miro y dándole un abrazo le dijo – Para eso son los amigos: ¡para apoyar las ideas más locas!

**OooOoOo**

- Me encuentro a las fueras del estadio Rolly Won Spleen, donde exactamente a las 18:30pm se llevara acabo la final de la liga de uno de los partidos más esperados por todos los magos: El encuentro entre los Chuddley Cannons y los Puddlemere United. Debo recordar que en los últimos años los Chuddley Cannons pasaron de ser los "Perdedores Cannons" a los "Triunfadores Cannons", gracias a una figura muy particular, antes conocido como: James Patterson, ahora conocido como el muy siempre recordado "Niño que vivo" Con Harry James Potter como buscador y capitán del equipo-pues no sólo los escándalos más candentes lo protagonizan el triangulo Potter-Granger-Malfoy, pues deben recordar que hace unos meses el ex capital de los Cannons, el guardián Ronald Rospencer, fue despedido por la Liga Internacional de Quiddicth por inconvenientes con sus jugadores-el Héroe tomó su puesto, aunque últimamente a sido muy nombrado no por su nombramiento si no por los escándalos dados con anterioridad.

El pasado lunes cuando…

- ¡Basura! – Exclamó Hermione apagando el televisor mientras arrojaba el control remoto contra el sofá - ¡Esa mujer no tiene nada más que inventar puras blasfemias, se parece a Rita! No se porque el Profeta decidió crear un canal mágico si las presentadoras son como ella.

- Cálmate amor, no es bueno para el bebé que te alteres – le recomendó Harry abrazándola. Hermione se refugió en su pecho y suspiro.

- Lo sé, pero me da coraje que digan cosas de ti que no son ciertas.

- Si a mi no me afectan no entiendo porque deben hacerlo contigo – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Hermione sonrió.

- Me afectan porque te amo – y se dejo perder entre el mar de verde esmeralda de su moreno.

- Yo también te amo – y se fundieron en un beso profundo clamado por ambos…

Una vez Harry estuvo listo con su túnica en una mano y su escoba en la otra, miro a Hermione.

- Prométeme que se cuidaran, ¿si? – le suplico mirándola a los ojos. Hermione asintió.

- Sí, y tu prométeme que jugaras muy bien y que no te preocuparas por nosotros – el moreno se mordió el labio y desvió su vista hacia el suelo – Harry…- el ojiverde rodó los ojos y asintió.

- Bien, lo prometo – y dándole otro beso, desapareció.

Hermione se encontró con Luna en su casa, pues desde ahí iban a partir el grupo 1 hacia el Ministerio de Magia, y los demás se iban a reunir en la casa de Neville.

Ron trataba de tranquilizar a Dulce que de un momento a otro había comenzado a llorar, pero luego de un tiempo se rindió y se la entrego a Luna.

- Es igualita a ti, no se calma con facilidad – y resoplando, salido del cuarto.

Luna miro a su hija y le sonrió - ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Estás preocupada por mami? – la hermosa nena de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, levanto su manito y tocó el rostro de su madre.

- Es como si presintiera que te va a pasar algo – murmuro Hermione con preocupación – Er…Luna…

- Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar ir sola al Ministerio – le interrumpió la ex Ravenclaw con autoridad – Yo ya di mi palabra y te voy acompañar.

- Pero Luna tu tienes una hija y ella te necesita…

- Y tú estás esperando una – le recordó la rubia con vehemencia – Y no veo que te eches para atrás. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Pues sí pero…es diferente porque es mi problema no el tuyo, y yo veré si…

- Si sigues en ese plan de _"Luna es mejor que no vayas"_ te juro que los Aurores no van a ser los culpables de que Harry se quede sin su futura esposa – y sin agregar nada más, salió del cuarto.

Antes de las seis, George llego junto a Ginny y Seamus, los cuales andaban muy entusiasmados con lo del allanamiento.

- Sera como revivir las épocas en Hogwarts – comentaba George con entusiasmo – Me imagino la cara que pondría mi madre si se enterara de lo que estamos apunto de hacer – Ginny asintió.

- Sí pobre, le daría un infarto.

- ¿A qué hora vamos saliendo, Hermione? – le preguntó Seamus luego de un rato.

Hermione se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto a la pregunta de Seamus.

- Er…yo…este…chicos es que…estaba pensando y…no creo que esto sea lo correcto – los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, no podían comprender

- No te entiendo, Hermione, si tu apoyaste la idea de Luna y…

- Pues si, pero es que no quiero meterlos en problemas o algo peor… – y miro de reojo a Luna que cargaba a Dulce entre sus brazos – Todos tiene familia y una vida, y no deseo arruinarlas.

- ¿Y tu no? – Le preguntó George desconcentrado - ¿Qué hay de Harry?

- Eso es punto aparte…lo que pasa es que…

- Lo que pasa es que Hermione no quiere que nuestros hijos crezcan en una sociedad sin corrupción – la interrumpió Luna con altanería – Ella quiere que Malfoy y Scrimgeour sigan pavoneándose por la calle, vanagloriándose de hechos que según ellos son muy santos, y sólo lo han conseguido por medio de la corrupción y el delito.

- Luna no es eso, tu sabes muy bien…

- ¿Entonces porque te estas arrepintiendo ahora? – Le preguntó Luna con agresión. Hermione se mordió el labio y reprimió las ganas de llorar – Si no es porque no deseas cambiar el mundo, porque eres igual que todas las personas que viven en esta mierda: receptores pasivos que no hacen nada para cambiar los cosas…

- ¡Yo no deseo desintegrar a tu familia, Luna! – Le espetó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos – No quiero que Dulce crezca sin padres.

Luna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y enterneciéndose por las lágrimas de su compañera, le entrego la bebita a su esposo y después la abrazo.

- Todo va a salir bien, Hermione. Te lo aseguro.

**OooOoOo**

- Harry, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaba Kevin en el vestuario a un desorientado moreno. El ojiverde asintió sin mucha convicción y miro su reloj.

- En quince minutos salimos, así que chicos den todo de ustedes, tenemos que ganarle a los Puddlemere – los seis jóvenes asintieron y levantaron sus escobas en sinónimo de triunfo.

- ¡Y entran al campo el equipo visitante! – Anunció el comentarista a un ferviente público – ¡Con sus túnicas azul marino adornadas con su peculiar escudo, denles la bienvenida a los Puddlemere United! – la parte central del estadio se encontraba marcada por dos juncos dorados entrecruzados, y varias túnicas azul marino adornaban las bancas.

- Daniel Radcliffe, Diane Dávila, Lois Marrinson, Charlotte Carnnes, Barny Wuper, Richard Herrings y la capitana del equipo Jazmyn Watson entran al estadio - Los Puddlemere daban su entrada entre abucheos por parte de los hinchas locales y aplausos por parte de sus seguidores.

- ¡Ahora es el turno del equipo local, que últimamente su racha a sido exitosa! – Los chinchas de los Cannons gritaron con emoción, mientras que el equipo contrarios chiflaban o lanzaban chispas rojas con sus varitas - Denles la bienvenida a Catherine Valmont, Kevin Darwich, Nathalie Portman, Kelly Sullivan, David Klarson y Joanna Dickens-reemplazando a Ronald Rospencer y el ídolo en todo el mundo mágico: Harry Potter – las tribunas con túnicas naranja y negro gritaron emocionadas al ver la entrada de su equipo que muy seguramente iba a ser el triunfador.

- ¿Será que esta vez por fin van a ganar la Liga los Chuddley Cannons? – Preguntó el comentarista por el micrófono mágico – ¿O su racha termino en el último partido ganado? ¿Sera que van a llegar a la veintidosava ocasión de ganar la Liga? ¿O sólo se quedo como un buen recuerdo en 1892? ¡Amanecerá y veremos!...

Hermione y los demás chicos decidieron ir en escoba, pues la seguridad no era muy fuerte a esas horas de la noche.

Aunque a la castaña no le gusto mucho la idea, pero prefirió aquello que la aparición a unas cuadras del Ministerio.

Cuando sus piernas tocaron de nuevo suelo firme, Luna le pregunto si se encontraba bien, la ojimarrón asintió aunque sentía que en cualquier momento la iban a vencer las nauseas.

- Muy bien, Luna y yo nos dirigiremos hacia al despacho del ministro, ustedes tres desplácense por todas las plantas y entren a las oficinas que crean puede haber algo importante - Ginny, Seamus y George asintieron – Y recuerden, los guardias se desplazan en un lapso de diez minutos, a si que tienen diez minutos para desplazarse sin ser vistos. Vale reiterar que las pócimas serán usadas sólo si no tienen más remedio. Dura treinta segundos – los tres chicos volvieron asentir. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y camino hacia la cabina del teléfono – Entren ustedes primero, nos avisan cuando hayan bajado a la segunda planta – Ginny asintió y siguió a Seamus y George.

- ¡Mucha suerte! – les deseo las chicas a los tres jóvenes.

- Lo mismo les deseamos – y con un fuerte traqueteo, la cabina de un rojo carmesí comenzó a descender hasta que se perdió de vista…

Los chicos llamaron diez minutos después, anunciando que habían bajado a la segunda planta sin inconvenientes. Luna y Hermione entraron a la cabina telefónica y marcaron el número correspondiente. La vocecilla les dio la bienvenida y comenzó a descender como siempre.

- Solo hay un auror custodiando la primera planta, ¿verdad? – preguntó Luna cuando la cabina se detuvo. La castaña asintió.

- Sí, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con los repelentes anti-intrusos y los encantamientos desmemorizantes – la rubia asintió.

- ¿Nos separamos? – La ex Gryffindor se mordió el labio y sacó su varita – Sí, yo creo que es lo mejor – Ambas iluminaron el Atrio con un leve Lumos, y quedaron en que se iban a encontrar en ese mismo sitio después de una hora. Ambas chicas abordaron un ascensor distinto y antes de que las rejas se cerraran se desearon mucha suerte.

Dentro del cubículo Hermione comenzó a recordar cuando se encontraba en el Hotel Hilton junto a Harry y casi mueren aplastados por las ruinas del edificio. Aquel recuerdo causo que su estomago se revolviera sin poder evitarlo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disipar aquellas imágenes de su mente no muy agradables.

- Cálmate Hermione…tienes que ser muy fuerte – el ascensor se detuvo en la primera planta con un fuerte traqueteo, y la chica tuvo que agarrarse de las paredes para no desmayarse. Sinceramente aquel embarazo no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda en aquella misión.

Supuso que Luna se encontraba en el segundo rellano de la primera planta revisando el departamento de la entrada en vigor de la Ley Mágica, a si que comenzó a caminar con mucho cuidado y procurando que el único auror que se encontraba custodiando la primera planta, no la descubriera.

Camino por el largo pasillo mientras su varita le iluminaba el camino, y comenzó a morderse el labio para que aquella locura resultara y pudiera de una vez por todas destruir a Malfoy y de paso a Scrimgeour si estaba implicado con el Slytherin.

"_¿Cómo le estará yendo a Harry?"_ se preguntó en su fuero interno con desazón, pues lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era estar ahí para acompañarlo en un momento tan importante, pues el Quiddicth nunca le había gustado, lo que le fascinaba era ver jugar a Harry.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho del Ministro, escucho varios pasos que se acercaban corriendo, y sacando de su bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se la puso encima y se arrodillo a un lado de una planta grande.

Sintió que alguien se poso a su lado, pero como no podía iluminar nada porque si no la descubrirían, rogo para que no fuese el auror de vigilancia.

- Pss…Hermione… ¿Dónde estas? –la voz agitada de Luna salió entre la oscuridad, y la castaña resopló con alivio quitándose la capa de encima.

- ¡Me pegaste un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Fred me llamo hace un segundo, me dijo que varios guardias los habían visto, el único que se quedo fue Seamus, porque Ginny y el tuvieron que desaparecer antes de que los capturaran – le comentó la rubia con agitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡ Pero dónde están los Aurores? ¿Vienen para acá? – la rubia negó.

- No lo sé, creo que Seamus los está distrayendo para que entremos al despacho y busquemos algo.

- Pero eso puede ser muy peligroso, lo pueden capturar – Luna asintió.

- Lo sé, ¿Qué hacemos?

- Ve donde esta Seamus, ayúdalo, que yo me encargo.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí…pero…no se me ocurre ninguno encantamiento que deshaga los desmemorizantes y no se donde colocaron los repelentes anti-intrusos, así que me va a tocar derrumbar la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca, Hermione? Si los Aurores oyen eso van a bajar de inmediato y te van a capturar – la ojimarrón asintió.

- Lo sé, pero es la única manera de que ustedes salgan sin problemas.

- Claro, y que a ti te capturen ¿no? ¡Que bonito! – pero la Gryffindor ya no le prestaba atención, pues se encontraba llamando a Seamus por el V.A.T.I.O.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Ya encontraste algo? – fue lo primer que el joven le preguntó cuando contestó el móvil.

- No Seamus, voy a entrar apenas al despacho, Luna te va acompañar, ¿Dónde estas?

- En la quinta planta, pero hay cuatro Aurores custodiando la cuarta y tercera planta, a si que ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes Seamus, ustedes dos encárguense de distraerlos para que entre al despacho. ¿Se han tratado de comunicar con el ministro?

- No porque George antes de desaparecer les destruyo los teléfonos, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que Scrimgeour sepa que hay intrusos en el ministerio y quien sabe si ya se entero de lo de su casa.

- Todo va a salir bien Seamus, te lo aseguro – colgó y miro a Luna – Está en la quinta planta, ve ayudarlo.

- ¿Pero y tu?

- No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola – le aseguró su amiga – ¡Hazlo! – la rubia miro a Hermione y después el ascensor, y sabiendo que se iba a odiar por su acción, abordo un ascensor y se perdió de vista.

Hermione miro la puerta del despacho y tomó su varita. Rogando para que la colisión no fuese tan fuerte, exclamo: - ¡Bombarda! – y la puerta de madera se derrumbo con un fuerte estrepito.

Paso por entre el humo y llegó hasta el escritorio del ministro, pero cuando se dispuso abrir uno de ellos, varias salamandras gigantes saltaron de abajo del escritorio y apuntaron hacia su rostro.

- ¡Petrificus Totallus! – gritó y las salamandras cayeron como pedazos de hielo.

- ¡Alohamora! - grito, y uno de los cajones del escritorio se abrió con firmeza. Dentro de el habían carpetas llenas de papeles y uno que otro perfil de los magos más buscados en los últimos tiempos, donde encabezaba el señor oscuro. Trato de buscar algún trámite a Gringotts o alguna compra de un objeto caro, pero se desilusiono al no hallar nada.

En el siguiente cajón encontró lo mismo, y cuando iba abrir el tercero, su móvil vibro dentro de su bolsillo sobresaltándola.

- ¡Hermione sal de inmediato, no pudimos evadir más a los Aurores y tuvimos que desaparecer! – Exclamó Luna – Ahora se dirigen a la primera planta, ¡sal rápido!

- No me voy a ir hasta encontrar algo útil, Luna – exclamó, y apago el teléfono.

- ¡Alohamora! – volvió a exclamar para abrir el cajón, pero cuando este fue abierto un chillido insoportable resonó en todo el despacho.

- El hechizo Anti-intrusos – murmuro la mujer, mirando hacia arriba justo en el momento en que una especie de maya mágica descendía desde el techo para atraparla.

- ¡Evanesco! – exclamó y la redecilla desapareció antes de que le cayera encima.

Tomó los papeles del tercer cajón sin ver su contenido, pero justo en ese momento un auror entró al despacho y comenzó a lanzarle chispas rojas.

- ¡Manos arriba! – exclamó. Hermione se levantó del suelo y lo apunto con su varita – ¡Incarcéro! – grito la castaña y varias cuerdas le ataron las manos dejándolo inmóvil.

El ruido alerto a sus demás colegas que aparecieron en el despacho en un santiamén. La castaña se mordió el labio y comenzó pensar en algún encantamiento o hechizo, pero en esos momentos un auror le lanzo un _Expelliarmus _y la derribo, separándola de su varita.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Hermione Granger – dijo un auror que Hermione no reconoció.

- Atenla, que el ministro viene en camino – ordeno otro, apuntando al mismo tiempo con su varita al auror que Hermione había atado.

Pero antes de que las cuerdas mágicas tocaran su cuerpo, la voz de Luna exclamó: - ¡Depulso! – y sus contrincantes cayeron hacia tras con estrepito.

- ¡Luna! – Exclamó Hermione al ver a su compañera pasar por encima de los Aurores - ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Vi que te estabas demorando mucho, a si que viene ayudarte – y ayudándola a incorporarse, desaparecieron.

Las chicas re apareció a las afueras del Ministerio con los papeles en mano y la frente perlada en sudor.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamaron sus amigos cuando la vieron tumbarse al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Tenemos que salir…de aquí…lo más…pronto…po-sible! – les comento entre jadeos – Uno de los a-urores…m-me…re-co…nocio – entre Seamus y George levantaron a Hermione del suelo y Luna tomó los papeles entre sus brazos, y juntos desaparecieron.

**OooOoOo**

La casa de Lavender era un caldero hirviendo, pues todos se peguntaban qué iba a pasar y si aquella locura había dado resultado.

- Nosotros no encontramos nada, lo siento Hermione – se disculpo Ron con una parte de su rostro llena de sangre.

- ¿Qué te paso? – le preguntó la ojimarrón al percatarse de su estado.

- Es que en la habitación del ministro había un hechizo anti-intrusos y cuando Ron abrió la puerta, un gran arbusto con púas lo atacó - le explicó Fred, el cual se limpiaba la tierra impregnada en sus ropas.

- ¿Ustedes tampoco encontraron nada? – les preguntó Lavender a Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus y George. Los jóvenes negaron.

- Aunque no lo sé porque no he revisado éstos papeles – y les mostro los papeles que había tomado antes de desaparecer.

- Podemos revisarlos luego, ahora el problema es ¿qué vamos hacer si los Aurores llegan a capturarte? – Preguntó Ginny alarmada - ¿Cómo lo vas a evadir?

- Pues no los puedo evadir porque uno de ellos me reconoció – admitió la castaña – A si que si me llegan a capturar no habrá más remedio que acompañarlos.

- Pero irás directo a Azkaban – dijo Luna con preocupación – Y si te llegasen hacer una audiencia, sería mañana, y no queremos que pases ni una noche en esas celdas.

- ¿Pero qué más se puede hacer, Luna? Igual fue mi idea y…

- Corrección, fue mi idea…

- Sí, pero yo la seguí, a si que da lo mismo – la ex Ravenclaw negó.

- No, no da lo mismo. No vamos a permitir que…- pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta calló a Luna. Los presentes se miraron con aprensión y Ron trago saliva.

- ¿Serán…los…Aurores? - preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- Imposible, ¿Cómo la pudieron encontrar tan rápido? – comentó Lavender estupefacta.

- Los Aurores tienen sus técnicas – dijo Hermione con el labio apretado – Lavender, ve a ver quién es.

- Pero…y ¿si vienen por ti?

- Jamás lo sabremos si no abres – otro golpeteo en la puerta alarmo aun más a los presentes. Lavender trago saliva y miro a su pequeña hija y a su esposo. Camino con sorna hacia la puerta y poso su mano en el pomo. Cuando la abrió, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Harry perlado en sudor, con la túnica sucia y la escoba en una de sus manos.

- A mitad del partido el comentarista anunció un allanamiento en el ministerio de magia, había dicho que una mujer fue capturada, ¿Es cierto? – Lavender negó y le dio paso para que entrara.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry entrar por la puerta, y corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo con ímpetu.

- ¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? – Hermione asintió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Pero habían dicho que…

- Estoy bien Harry, es sólo que…- y se mordió el labio desviando su vista al suelo.

- ¿Es sólo qué…? – preguntó, apremiándola para que continuara.

- Uno de los Aurores me reconoció y es cuestión de tiempo para que me capturen.

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero Hermione, ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no utilizaste la capa? – la castaña levantó los hombros.

- No lo sé, no me dio tiempo de nada. Es que me encontraba tan absorta en hallar algo que culpase a Malfoy que…

- Olvidaste tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo – los presentes se quedaron callados tras aquellas palabas, excepto Luna que ya estaba al tanto de los hechos.

- ¿Ustedes dos van a tener un…?

- ¡Cállate, Ron! – le espetó su esposa para que no hablara.

- ¿Es más importante hundir a Malfoy que la protección de nuestro hijo? ¿Qué la tuya propia?

- Claro que no Harry, es sólo que…- pero en ese momento la puerta volvió a sonar y Harry tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos.

- Son ellos…lo sé – murmuró la castaña, ocultando su rostro entre el pecho de Harry.

El moreno miro a sus amigos y después a su novia.

- Escóndanse y huyan – opinó Luna - Nosotros inventaremos algo – Harry y Hermione asintieron, y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo rellano.

Lavender tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente al otro lado los esperaba una pareja de Aurores con una orden de detención.

- ¿Hermione Jane Granger? – preguntó uno de ellos con severidad. Lavender negó.

- No ésta equivocada, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

- La antena mágica la rastreo hasta aquí, a si que no nos puede mentir señorita…

- Thomas…Lavender Brown de Thomas.

- Bien, señorita Thomas, no nos puede engañar.

- Pero sólo estamos nosotros, señor – dijo Luna acercándose a su amiga – No conocemos a ninguna Hermione Granger.

- Bien, si nos permite nos gustaría echar un vistazo, si no le molesta – Luna y Lavender los intercedieron, y uno de los Aurores comenzó a lanzar blasfemias al aire debido a su comportamiento.

- ¡A ellas no las insultan! – exclamaron Deán y Ron defendiendo a sus esposas – Y no van a seguir porque ésta es mi casa y yo soy el que manda aquí.

- Si no nos dejan entrar tendremos que arrestarlos a todos – les advirtió uno de los aurores con la varita en ristre.

- Pues entonces tendrá que llevarnos a todos, porque aquí…

- ¡No! – gritó Hermione, bajando por las escaleras con estrepito, seguida de Harry – ¡No digas eso, Luna!

- ¿Hermione Jane Granger? – la castaña asintió para el pesar de Harry y los presentes.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Tenemos una orden de detención por allanar el Ministerio de magia hace unas horas y hurtar varios documentos pertenecientes al ministro Rufus Scrimgeour – le informó Dawlich, uno de los Aurores presentes - Acompáñenos.

- ¿A dónde la van a llevar? – les preguntó Harry tomando a Hermione del brazo. Dawlich miro al moreno y suspiro.

- Mañana se levantara un juicio para saber cuanto tiempo le darán de cárcel. Pero por el momento tendrá que pasar la noche en Azkaban.

- ¿Qué? No, no…Dawlich no le pueden hacer eso, Hermione no hizo nada. Además se encuentra embarazada y si la llevan a Azkaban no será nada favorable para el bebé.

- Lo siento mucho señor Potter, pero nosotros sólo recibimos órdenes.

- Pero no se la pueden llevar, Dawlich…ella no hizo nada.

- Hágase a un lado señor Potter, por favor.

- Pero…

- Déjalo Harry, todo va a estar bien – le aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa. Se soltó de su mano y dejó que el compañero de Darwich le pusiera las esposas – Llama a Lupin, mira sobre la mesa y confía en mi – y dándole un corto beso en los labios, desapareció junto a los Aurores…


	44. En Hogsmeade

**44**

**En Hogsmeade**

- ¡Soy un tonto, nunca debí dejarla ir sola! – se reprendía el ojiverde una vez la casa de los Thomas Brown quedo sumida en un completo silencio – Es mi culpa.

- No te sientas culpable, Harry – le decía Ginny por enésima vez – Todo va a salir bien, ya veras.

- Pero la van a llevar a Azkaban, Ginny. Ella no podrá soportar ni un segundo ahí dentro.

- Hermione es una mujer muy fuerte Harry, y lo sabes – el moreno no comentó nada, pues en ese momento entro Ron a la casa.

- Le envié un patronus al profesor Lupin contándole lo sucedido, recibí respuesta a los cinco minutos y me dijo que iba a ser todo lo posible para que Hermione no pasara la noche en Azkaban – Harry asintió y después miro los papeles que habían sobre la mesa.

- ¿Alguien a revisado éstos papeles? – los presentes negaron, y como si aquello fuese la respuesta que tanto estaban buscando, empezó a revisarlos…

- ¿Qué se siente tener en estos momentos a tu novia presa? – Le preguntaba un imprudente periodista cuando entraba por las puertas del Ministerio de magia - ¿Es cierto que le van a dar 25 años por cometer hurto de documentos y allanamiento no oficial a una dependencia del estado?

- ¡Que te importa! – exclamó el moreno exasperado con tantos periodistas.

Atravesó el atrio seguido de Luna, Ron y Remus, el cual llevaba los documentos que Hermione había encontrado en el despacho del ministro.

- ¿Esta seguro, profesor Lupin, que Anabella es una buena abogada? – le preguntaba Harry mientras entraban al ascensor para ir hacia las salas del tribunal.

- La mejor que la ley mágica pueda encontrar. Y no te preocupes, que no creo que le importe hundir hasta el mismo ministro con tal de que se haga justicia.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

- Debe estar ya con Hermione en la sala del tribunal. Todo va a salir bien Harry, te lo aseguro.

- Vista disciplinaria a Hermione Jane Granger del 1 de Abril de 2003- comenzó Scrimgeour con voz socarrona cuando todos estuvieron presentes – Se le acusa de allanar una entidad del estado y hurtar documentos privados del ministro de magia, su servidor.

- Interrogadores: Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de Magia; Mafalda Hopkirk, jefe de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia; Anabella Estrada, protectora de los derechos de los brujos; Lucy Olsen, jefe de la Asociación de Abogados Mágicos de Londres, Inglaterra, y algunos integrantes de los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot.

Testigo presente: Michel Relief, auror de segunda categoría y encargado de la vigilancia del ministerio de magia en las noches – concluyó el ministro, dándole la palabra a Mafalda Hopkirk.

- Nos encontramos reunidos en la sala del tribunal del Wizengamot con el único propósito de estudiar el caso de la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, ex alumna del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y actual columnista del diario el Profeta – comenzó la mujer con voz cetrina –Los cargos que se le acusan son: allanamiento no oficial al Ministerio de magia, una entidad del estado y hurto agravado hacia varios documentos privados del ministro Rufus Scrimgeour. ¿Cómo se considera, señorita Granger? – Hermione se mordió el labio y miro a su abogada.

- Culpable.

La audiencia en pleno, incluido Harry, abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Pero amor, ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Le preguntó Harry, incorporándose de su asiento – No digas eso, Hermione.

- ¡Orden, orden en el tribunal! – Exclamó el ministro al ver como la muchedumbre se sulfuraba – Guarde asiento, señor Potter – Harry se sentó a regañadientes y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Ésta segura de lo que dice, señorita Granger? – le preguntó Lucy Olsen algo sorprendida. La joven asintió.

- ¿Desea decir algo, abogada? – Anabella asintió e incorporándose de su butaca se paro frente a la audiencia y comenzó: - Yo le recomendé a mi cliente que se declarara culpable, porque en el despacho del señor ministro halló varios documentos que lo implican con un ex prófugo de la justicia, y lo que ella cometido es un acto menor que el de él - y miro severamente a Rufus.

Scrimgeour carraspeó algo molesto y acomodándose en su butaca miro con aprensión a la abogada.

- No comprendo de que esta usted hablando, señorita Estrada. Si la Vista es por el allanamiento no oficial que cometido su cliente.

- Lo sé, pero lo hizo con un propósito – y volteo a mirar a la castaña -¿Puedes pasar al estrado Hermione, por favor? – la ojimarrón asintió, y mirando a Harry fue escoltada hacia el estrado aun lado del ministro.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – le preguntó un auror. La chica asintió.

- Lo juro.

- Muy bien, Hermione, ¿Puedes contarle a la audiencia la razón por la que allanaste el Ministerio de magia a las 19:00 horas del 31 de marzo del presente año?

- Claro que si. Lo hice con dos intensiones: La primera, llevar tras las rejas a Malfoy y la segunda, desenmascarar a Scrimgeour de una vez por todas.

- ¿Pero que diantre ésta diciendo, señorita? – Exclamó el ministro con el rostro lívido – ¡Esta loca!

- Mi cliente tiene razones de sobra para creer que usted es cómplice de Draco Malfoy, ex Mortifago.

- ¡Eso es mentira, blasfemias! – pero Mafalda se mordió el labio y miro a Hermione.

- Si usted no se encuentra implicado, señor ministro, no veo nada de malo que la abogada Estrada nos muestre esas razones de sobra que atentan contra usted – opinó la mujer muy interesada en el tema.

El ministro trago saliva pero se quedo callado, tal vez aquella mocosa se equivocaba una vez más y podía salir librado como siempre lo hacia.

- Muy bien, el 24 de marzo se dio una Vista contra el joven Draco Malfoy, la razón: el asesinato de una ex alumna de Hogwarts: Cho Lucy Chang – les recordó la abogada con voz pausada – Pero a faltas de pruebas lo dejaron libre – y miro severamente a los miembros del Wizengamot – El 28 de marzo, la señorita Granger junto al señor Potter trajeron a un testigo, que según ellos, era confiable para hundir al joven Malfoy en los procesos delictivos cometidos en el pasado. Pero desgraciadamente falleció con todos los miembros del tribunal en pleno y bajo las narices de Scrimgeour, y ¿qué se hizo? Hasta la fecha: Nada.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con la Vista de hoy, señorita Estrada.

- Claro que tiene mucho que ver, señor ministro – le aseguro la abogada de ojos cafés – Porque los jóvenes dicen que fue el señor Malfoy quien lo asesino y que usted lo descubrió, pero por razones obvias no lo denuncio.

- ¿Usted cree que yo dejaría libre a un asesino como Malfoy, señorita Estrada? – Le preguntó Scrimgeour disimulando su miedo - ¡Esta loca!

- Sí, pero por cuatrocientos treinta y cinco mil galeones y mil quinientas libras esterlinas, cualquiera se calla, ¿no cree, señor ministro? – Rufus trago saliva, y Anabella supo que estaba ganando terreno.

- Miembros del Wizengamot, colega, señora Hopkirk y audiencia presente, aquí tienen las pruebas de que el señor Scrimgeour se dejo chantajear por Draco Malfoy sólo por su silencio. Y no sólo se dejo chantajear una vez, si no que lo hizo dos veces, y la primera suma era menor o igual que la dada con anterioridad – se acerco a la mesa y sacó de su portafolio los papeles que Remus le había entregado cuando llegaron al tribunal.

- Aquí se puede ver las fechas de los giros tanto de la cuenta en Gringotts como la del banco de Londres del señor ministro – dijo, entregándole varios pergaminos a Mafalda – Y aquí podrán ver las señales trasmitidas por las antenas mágicas que se activan cuando artefactos de magia oscura entra al país, y el señor ministro supo de estas inconsistencias y no hizo nada al respecto – Mafalda y los demás miembros del Wizengamot miraban sorprendidos los pergaminos, sin poder creer que todo aquello fuese cierto.

- ¡Pero es imposible! – Murmuro la señora Hopkirk observando minuciosamente todos los pergaminos - ¿Un chantaje?

- ¡Claro que es imposible! ¡Porque no es cierto! – espetó Rufus con desesperación al verse acorralado - ¡Esos niñitos desde hace rato quieren derrocarme, no pueden creerles!

- Sería increíble que dos jóvenes de veintidós años supieran falsificar una carta de tramite tanto del banco de Londres como de Gringotts, sabiendo la seguridad que se maneja en el banco de los magos – refuto la abogada con toda la displicencia que poseía - A si que dígame señor ministro, ¿cree usted posible eso?

Rufus no dijo nada, así que Mafalda se limito hablar.

- A razón de que el tribunal no necesita mayores pruebas que éstas, los miembros del Wizengamot y del ministerio de magia lo declaran a usted señor ministro, cómplice de un ex servidor de lord Voldemort y acusado de silencio deliberado. Y a la señorita Granger, se le considera inocente y se le borrara de su historial todos los cargos cometidos – Harry abrazó a Hermione, mientras que varios Aurores, incluido Lupin, arrestaban a Rufus Scrimgeour antes de que se escapara.

- ¡Se cierra el caso!

- Anabella no sabemos como podemos agradecértelo – le decía Hermione a una mujer alta y con ojos cafés, al termino de la Vista. La joven negó.

- No es nada Hermione, mi profesión es defender a los inocentes – le recordó la chica con una sonrisa – Y pues…tu eras más inocente que nadie.

- ¿Qué crees que pasara con Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry viendo como esposaban a Scrimgeour y lo sacaban del tribunal. Anabella negó.

- Pues la verdad no se, lo más seguro es que la señora Hopkirk lo mande a buscar con una orden de detención.

- ¿Pero y si ya sabe que capturaron a Scrimgeour y en estos momentos está escapando? – Anabella miro a su cliente y suspiro.

- Esperemos que no. Solo nos resta cruzar los dedos…

Dos días después Lupin arribaba a la casa de Potter para comunicarle que habían estado buscando a Malfoy por todas partes pero parecía que lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Harry una vez Lupin se hubo ido - ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Hermione le tomó las manos y lo miro a los ojos.

- Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente Harry. Lo único que nos resta es esperar y…disfrutar nuestra vida – pero el moreno no se encontraba muy convencido de ello.

- No puedo disfrutar mi vida si se que ese psicópata anda suelto – le confesó cabizbajo. Pero su novia negó y le dijo con rotundidad:

- Creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo como para desperdiciarlo ahora que estamos juntos y vamos a tener un hijo – le recordó Hermione – A si que deja ya tu paranoia, tranquilízate.

- Pero…

- Ya se lo que te puede alegrar – y mirándolo pícaramente le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

Aquella iba a ser una de las muchas noches más felices de su vida…

…**Un mes después…**

Hermione entró a la librería para preguntar sobre el libro "Marcada", que según las noticias ya había llegado a Inglaterra, pero cuando se dirigía a la sección de suspenso y fantasía para ver si ya había llegado, un titular en negrilla y subrayado del diario matutino para los muggles en Inglaterra la congelo.

"_**El mundo entero se encuentra en conmoción por la supuesta muerte del ex prófugo de la justicia Draco Malfoy"**_

Al ver aquel nombre su rostro se dibujo en su mente y recuerdos lindos y otros no tantos llegaron a su cabeza como una bandada de memorándums.

- Disculpe, señorita – dijo con voz suave llamando a la encargada de la librería – ¿Puede darme por favor el diario?

- Con gusto, ¿Va a comprarlo?

- Sí.

- ¡Harry, Harry! – los gritos de la castaña retumbaron en los oídos de un moreno que salió como una bala de la ducha.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te viene persiguiendo? ¿Estás bien? – la mujer se mordió el labio y asintió. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre.

- Mira esto – le dijo, mostrándole el titular del diario matutino.

- ¿¡Malfoy muerto!? – exclamó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- Sí, a mí también me sorprende. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que no esté en el Profeta si se supone que es una noticia más para el mundo mágico que el muggle – Harry arrugo el ceño y miro a su novia.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no está en el Profeta?

– Porque antes de ir a la librería fui a la oficina para hacer unos papeleos y ver que columnas tenía que editar, y Evelyn no me mostro nada que se fuese a publicar hoy – el ex Gryffindor se mordió el labio, luego tomó el periódico muggle y lo desplegó para leer la noticia:

"_El famoso empresario, jefe de la sede de Price & Bellece aquí en Inglaterra, fue anotado como uno de los muertos que figuraban en el accidente del avión 899 con destino a la ciudad de México._

_Los forenses encargados del caso dieron aviso a la prensa mexicana, que fue donde se estrello el avión antes de llegar a la capital del país, que el cuerpo acorralado en una de las alas del avión pertenecía al joven empresario Draco Malfoy, ex prófugo de la justicia por razones misteriosas._

_- Lo reconocimos por sus muestras dentales - declaró uno de los forenses que no quiso dar su nombre - Pues el cuerpo se encontraba totalmente quemado y era casi imposible tomar cualquier muestra de ADN para su reconocimiento-_

_Según comentarios de la policía, el avión se estrello por fallas en el motor central que el piloto no pudo detectar a tiempo…"_

- ¿Muerto? Pero…eso es imposible – fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno sin terminar de leer la noticia – "Hierba mala nunca muere" – recito con convicción.

Hermione asintió – Lo sé y no entiendo porque no apareció la noticia primero en el Profeta – arrugo el ceño y se mordió el labio, al tiempo que pensaba en una buena razón por la que el Profeta ocultaría semejante noticia. Pero mientras lo hacía, su móvil vibro dentro de su gabardina sacándola abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Diga?

- Hermione, ¿Ya leíste el diario matutino? – fue lo primero que Luna le preguntó cuando contesto el auricular.

- Sí, ya lo hice.

- Increíble, ¿No? – la joven asintió.

- Sí, bastante.

- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

- Pues….Harry y yo aún tenemos nuestras dudas – le confesó – Y lo que me parece más extraño es que el Profeta no haya dado avistamiento de esto.

- Tienes razón. Ron salió hace un momento hacia el ministerio para hablar con su padre al respecto y ver si Lupin sabe algo. ¿No los ha llamado?

- No.

- Bueno, igual si sé algo los pondré al tanto. Salúdame a Harry – y sin agregar nada más, colgó.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó el moreno el cual había estado al tanto de la conversación de su novia.

- Luna. Ya vio la noticia y está igual de sorprendida que nosotros.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Lupin, ¿Me acompañas? – la castaña asintió.

- Sí, igual Ron también se encuentra en el ministerio hablando con su padre…

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntaron los jóvenes al unisonó. El licántropo asintió.

- Al parecer, sí. Los forenses muggles atestiguaron que las muestras dentales pertenecían a Malfoy, que no había equivocación.

- Pero… ¿En un vuelo muggle con destino a México? – Recordó la castaña sin poder aún tragarse la noticia - ¿Pretendía que en México no lo iban a encontrar?

- Es muy probable.

- Pero…es que aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Malfoy esté muerto – dijo Harry con el rostro lívido – Es que es imposible.

- Sí, yo tampoco lo creí al principio cuando Shacklebolt me lo comentó – le confesó Lupin – Pero después de que me mostro las evidencias no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo.

- ¿Podemos ver las evidencias? – preguntó Hermione entusiasta con los ojos brillosos. Remus negó.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero es confidencial.

- ¿Pero porque? Nosotros somos los principales implicados en el caso y los principales interesados.

- Interceda con Kingsley por nosotros, profesor – le pidió el moreno con voz de suplica.

- Lo lamento muchos chicos, pero no es cuestión de si el ministro accede o no a dejarlos ver las pruebas, es que el ministerio de magia mexicano no desea que esas muestras salgan de puertas hacia fuera.

- ¿Pero porque?

- No lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo Kingsley y como ustedes saben yo obedezco ordenes.

Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se mordió el labio inferior. Lupin al ver a su ex alumna-y conociéndola como la conocía-sabía que no estaba muy conforme con todo lo que estaba pasando y tenía sus sospechas.

- Puedes estar por fin tranquila, Hermione – le dijo, yendo abrazarla – Malfoy ya no va a molestar jamás en tu vida – la mujer lo observo con sus profundos ojos chocolate y suspiro.

- Espero que así sea, profesor…

…**Dos meses después…**

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy había fallecido el 5 de mayo en aquel accidente de avión con destino a la ciudad de México, había llegado a los oídos de los magos igual o más rápida como si el Profeta la hubiese difundido. En los últimos meses no se hablaba nada más que de su muerte y se había formado una que otra historia-inventada por algún periodista amarillista-que afirmaba que la muerte del joven Malfoy había sido provocada por el mismo, pues prefería morir que pasar viviendo el resto de su vida tras las rejas.

Pero a pesar de todo, cuando al Profeta le pidieron otros periódicos dar declaraciones del porque no habían difundido la noticia en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra, sólo comentaron que lo habían hecho porque su muerte había sido de forma muggle y que esas cosas no le correspondían al diario.

Hermione no había aceptado la respuesta del presidente del Profeta, a si que por su cuenta comenzó a buscar las razones por las que no habían publicado la noticia, pero una vez Roger la amenazo con que la echaría de su puesto la próxima vez que la viera metiendo sus narices en los asuntos que no le respectaba, dejo la búsqueda.

- Amor, yo creo que te estás obsesionando mucho con este asunto de Malfoy – le dijo su novio aquella noche en la que se quedo a dormir en su casa– Debes hacerle caso a Lupin: el ya está 20 metros bajo tierra y no nos puede hacer daño.

- Pero Harry, yo aun no me convenzo – le refutado con los brazos cruzados y el rostro lívido – No sé, pero…esta sensación extraña que siento en la boca del estomago desde que supe sobre su supuesta muerte no me deja en paz, y me a traumado – Harry le sonrió y tomándola con ternura de las manos, le dijo: - Eso seguramente son síntomas del embarazo, ya llevas 3 meses y es normal que sientas esas cosas – pero la castaña, tan testaruda como siempre, negó.

- No, yo sé diferenciar cuando mi hijo me molesta y cuando es un presentimiento – Harry negó con la cabeza y le acarició con ternura el rostro.

- Amor, lo que te hizo pasar ese mal nacido te dejo huellas imborrables, pero…no puedes permitir que quede en tu recuerdo para siempre – le dijo su novio con una leve sonrisa – El es tu pasado, ahora nosotros – y le tocó el vientre – Somos tu presente y tu futuro – la castaña suspiro, y le sonrió a aquel mar verde esmeralda que siempre la cautivaba.

- Voy a intentarlo – fue lo único que le dijo antes de darle un profundo beso en los labios.

- ¿Crees que le guste? – le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo una mañana del 26 de julio de 2003.

El pelirrojo miro escudriñosamente la argolla y chasqueó la lengua.

- Hm… ¿Qué te digo?

- ¡Pues tu opinión, imbécil! – el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro indignado.

- Si me trajiste aquí para insultarme mejor hubieses invitado a Neville.

- Lo iba hacer, pero me dijo que se iba a ocupar todo el día con tu hermanita – y miro de soslayo a su amigo, el cual se coloco rojo como un tomate tras escuchar su comentario.

- ¿Qué iba hacer con mi hermanita? – le preguntó con el rostro lívido. Harry se rió.

- ¡Yo que sé! Ahora ayúdame – el pelirrojo trato de despejar pensamientos impuros sobre Neville haciéndole cosas indecentes a su hermanita, y se enfoco en la argolla de 50 quilates que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Crees que le guste?

- Pues…yo creo que sí, igual Hermione no es exigente, ¿o sí? – El moreno negó – Entonces puedes darle tranquilamente una argolla hecha con corchos de cerveza y ella saldría encantada. El ex Gryffindor hizo como si no hubiese escuchado ese último comentario y le arrebato la sortija.

- Deme ésta, señorita – le dijo a la joven que atendía la joyería. La mujer voluptuosa asintió y la guardo en una cajita…

- ¿Será que ya está abierto? – le preguntó Ron cuando salieron de la joyería. Harry miro su reloj y asintió.

- Yo creo que sí, ¿vamos?

- Me alegra mucho que tu mamá se hubiese ido, y no lo tomes a mal – le decía Harry en la cocina de la casa de la castaña a eso de las 10 de la noche.

Hermione asintió.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y eso porque? – Harry se mordió el labio y miro con picardía la cocina. Después tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Porque para variar es interesante hacer el amor en otra cocina que no sea la mía – y le dio un beso en los labios para después recorrer su cuello.

Hermione se mordió el labio y apretó los puños de sus manos.

- ¿A si? Y… ¿Te gustan los cambios? – el moreno asintió con un monosílabo, mientras proseguía con su camino de besos.

- Hm…ya – tuvo que reprimir un gritito cuando el moreno introdujo su fría mano por entre su blusa blanca y tomó uno de sus pezones.

- ¿Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo, Hermione? – la chica se quedo pensando.

- Como unas…mil veces – Harry sonrió y desabotonándole la blusa, la subió con delicadeza al mesón de la cocina.

- ¿Mía otra vez?

- Tuya para siempre…

El sol de la mañana entró por las rendijas de las cortinas y alumbro el plácido rostro de una castaña de veintidós años acostaba sobre una cama con sabanas blancas.

Comenzó abrir los ojos con pereza y estiro su mano izquierda para sentir a su acompañante, pero el calor corporal de Harry había sido reemplazado por un aire frío como el hielo.

- ¿Harry? – indagó a lo bajo incorporándose en la cama – Harry, ¿Dónde estás? – con preocupación se levanto de la cama y tomó la camisa del moreno que se encontraba desparramada en el suelo para cubrir su pecho desnudo.

- Harry, amor… ¿Dónde estás? – entró al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí pero él brillaba por su ausencia.

Algo alarmada de que su presentimiento se hubiese hecho realidad, tomó su varita y abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con un pequeño papel que flotaba gracias a un encantamiento. Arrugo el ceño y tomó el papel que perdió inmovilidad al contacto con su piel.

Desplegó el papel y sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía de Harry en el:

"_**Te espero en Hogsmeade" **_

Era lo único que decía. La castaña arrugo el ceño.

- ¿En Hogsmeade? – se preguntó a lo bajo viendo bien el papel. No había nada más escrito y aquello le intrigo aún más de que si le hubiese pasado algo.

Intrigada y con esas ganas insufribles de llegar siempre a un misterio, entro a la ducha y se baño como una bala. Al abrir su armario encontró que toda su ropa había desaparecido y un papel de color dorado daba visos en el fondo de aquel armario vacío.

Desconcentrada y con rabia por la desaparición de su ropa, tomó el papel de mala gana y lo desdobló. Esta vez fue la caligrafía de Luna quien la saludo:

"_**Espero que no te haya molestado la misteriosa desaparición de tu ropa, pero es que ya es hora de que cambies de armario"**_

Y el papelillo se destruyo sin ningún otro comentario.

Hermione miro estupefacta las cenizas del papel en su mano y luego observo el fondo del armario con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

- ¿Ahora que se supone que me voy a colocar? – preguntó, a nadie en particular, pero como si aquello fuese la pregunta que activara algún encantamiento, apareció de la nada en el fondo del armario un largo paquete negro. La castaña lo observo con desdén y tomó su varita para examinarlo más de cerca, pero otro papelillo igual que el anterior cayó del paquete.

"_**Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, mancharlo ni mirarlo de mala gana, porque si no te las veras conmigo"**_

Y el papelillo volvió a autodestruirse.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la castaña con exasperación. Tomó el paquete con delicadeza y trato de no mirarlo "feo" por petición de su amiga. Le quito la bolsa que envolvía-lo que suponía-un vestido, y después le quito otra bolsa y otra bolsa más para protegerlo de ¿el polvo o las miradas lacerantes de la castaña? Cuando le quito la última bolsa sonrió con mala gana al descubrir que había asentido en sus suposiciones.

Sobre el vestido había otro papelillo, pero éste era igual que el primero. Hermione sonrió al ver la caligrafía de Harry, ¡por fin volvía la cordura a su casa!

"_**Nunca fui bueno escogiendo regalos, ni mucho menos ropa, sólo espero que sea de tu agrado" **_

Hermione tomó el papelito y sonrió. Luego miro el vestido e igualmente sonrió. No podía negar que era increíblemente hermoso: de color azul cielo con lentejuelas, una caída en forma de cola de sirena en su parte inferior-que muy seguramente le haría ver una de sus piernas muy esbelta- y con unas delicadas y finas tiras de satén.

Se mordió el labio y tomó el vestido con toda la delicadeza que pudo adoptar, suspirando, se quito la bata de baño y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez se miro al espejo y acordó que se veía más o menos deseable, suspiro y salió del cuarto, esperando a que otro papelillo la sorprendiera, pero no fue así.

Bajo por las escaleras y llego al vestíbulo, no había rastro de cosas encantadas ni nadie con intensiones de saltar tras los muebles y gritarle "sorpresa", así que saco el primer papelillo que había encontrado y lo volvió a leer: "Te espero en Hogsmeade" era lo único que decía.

Mientras pensaba, el timbre de la puerta la sobresalto. Algo desconcertada se acerco a ella y giro el pómulo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con…

- ¡Hagrid! – el semigigante le sonrió jovial al otro lado de la puerta, y la mujer, luego de tiempo sin verlo, se lanzó a su gran cuerpo para abrazarlo.

- Hagrid, pero que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – el semigigante le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

- Viene a escoltarte a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Escoltarme?

- Sí, ordenes de Harry – la castaña sonrió, y tomó la mano que el viejo guardabosques le ofrecía.

- Ese vestido te queda hermoso – la alagó, mientras le abría la puerta de un auto muy parecido que se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo en el bosque prohibido.

La ojichocolate le sonrió y no comentó nada al respecto sobre el auto.

- ¿Y con esto iremos a Hogsmeade? – Hagrid asintió.

- Claro, todo tiene que ser con clase – y guiñándole un ojo encendió el auto y-literalmente-hacharon a volar.

**OooOooOO**

No sabía si la desaparición de las luces en el pueblo había sido también obra del moreno, pues aquello no se lo quiso contestar Hagrid, a si que la castaña dedujo que sí.

Escoltada por el camino de piedra por su antiguo profesor de criaturas mágicas, llegaron hasta un lugar que Hermione no pudo distinguir a falta de luz, pero que el guardabosque al parecer tenía mucho conocimiento al respecto.

- Creo que hasta aquí te acompaño, Hermione – le dijo el guardabosques con una amplia sonrisa.

La castaña arqueó las cejas y miro a su antiguo profesor como si estuviese chiflado.

- ¿Estás loco? No veo nada, todo está muy oscuro, ¿Y si me pasa algo?

- Deja la paranoia, Hermione – fue la recomendación del semigigante antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

- ¡Hagrid! – le grito, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido.

- ¡Genial! – y a regañadientes comenzó a caminar por el sendero de piedra sin rumbo fijo y con las luces apagadas, pero luego recordó que era una bruja y fue a buscar su varita, pero maldijo a lo bajo cuando recordó que la había dejado sobre la cama cuando se coloco el vestido.

- ¡Genial! – siguió caminando hasta que vislumbro una pequeña luz que se iba acercando lentamente hacia ella. Con intriga arrugo los ojos y espero a que se acercara más, al hacerlo vislumbro que se trataba de un pequeño globo rojo que era alumbrado por una vela en su interior y que gracias a la magia no se explotaba.

Y como si aquello tuviese vida propia, Hermione lo siguió hasta un pequeño arco adornado con rosas, orquídeas, claveles y azucenas, lo cual le resulto muy familiar.

Se embeleso por un momento viendo las flores, hasta que una pequeña lámpara se encendió y vislumbro a alguien parado a unos cuantos metros del arco.

- ¿Harry? – Indagó, empequeñeciendo sus ojos para verlo mejor - ¿Eres tú? – el hombre se fue acercando con lentitud hasta que estuvo al frente, pero aún no lo podía ver.

- ¿Harry, eres tú? – aquel ser estiro una mano hacia ella y Hermione sonrió: era la mano de Harry. La tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y se dejo arrastrar hacia el arco, al atravesarlo sintió una especie de dejavu, como si estuviese atravesando la cortina de agua cuando se ingresa al hospital St. Mungo.

Al abrir los ojos las luces la cegaron por completo y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que su visión se acostumbrara al repentino aparecimiento de luz.

- Hola, princesita – la voz de Harry la sobresalto y como si nunca lo hubiese visto en la vida, se balanceo sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Tu planeaste todo esto? – el moreno asintió.

- Sí, pero necesite ayuda – y miro discretamente hacia el salón de madame puddipie.

- Pero… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – el moreno la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- Te ves hermosa con el vestido, ¿Te gusto?

- Me encanto –y le dio otro beso en los labios – Pero no me has contestado, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Toma – le dijo, entregándole un ramillete de rosas, orquídeas, claveles y azucenas – No sé si recuerdes que estas son tus flores favoritas y que con ellas fue la primera vez que te vi – una imagen muy borrosa de un cementerio y el miedo de girar para ver a alguien, le asaltó la cabeza.

- Sí, más o menos – Harry sonrió y acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- Hermione, no sabes la felicidad tan grande que sentí cuando te vi en el cementerio – comenzó hablar - A pesar de que no te recordaba sabía que tu y yo teníamos una historia y que nos pertenecíamos desde hacía mucho – la castaña comenzó a embelesarse con sus palabras, como siempre lo hacía – Al principio no entendía esa obsesión enfermiza que sentía por ti desde que te había visto en el cementerio, pero…con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no era una obsesión si ni los sentimiento que salían a flote y que clamaban libertad… – le tomó las manos sin dejarla de mirar – Cuando supe toda la verdad de esa forma tan…aberrante, por un momento creí que mi mundo se desmoronaba y que todos los sueños que había creado contigo habían sido en vano. Pero después supe que la única cosa que me dolía más que mi orgullo, era perderte, era ver un futuro sin tu sonrisa, sin tus labios, sin tus ojos – y le sonrió – No sabes cuánto le agradezco a la vida de que hubieras entrado a mi vagón preguntando por el sapo de Neville, porque si no hubiese sido por eso nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado – se mordió el labio, suspiro y continuó – Por eso, y porque sé que a pesar de todo tu y yo siempre nos hemos pertenecido – y se retiro un poco, la miro a los ojos y se arrodillo frente a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y trago saliva. El momento en el cual toda mujer ha soñado pero que nunca piensan cómo reaccionar, le había llegado.

Sintió como su respiración se agitaba y su corazón estaba punto de sufrir una taquicardia.

- Hermione Jane Granger… – comenzó, ya arrodillado y con la sortija de 50 quilates en mano – ¿Deseas compartir conmigo cada segundo de tu vida, cada minuto de tu existencia y cada latir de tu corazón, hasta el final de los días? – Hermione se quedo callada, mirando el rostro de aquel moreno - ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? – fue lo último que dijo mientras sostenía la sortija a una altura de su mano izquierda.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el mundo se detuvo…


	45. El gran día

**45**

**El gran día**

- ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? – era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, como si sólo existieran ella y él en aquel momento, como si no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione lo miro solemne y sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Acaso es necesario que te confirme con palabras que es lo único que he deseado desde que te conocí? – le preguntó retóricamente con una corta sonrisa. Harry le devolvió el gesto y con manos temblorosas tomó la suya y le posó la sortija en su dedo anular.

- ¡Te amo! – fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de darle un profundo beso en aquellos labios carmesí que siempre lo trasnochaba.

En medio del beso varios aplausos y abucheos llegaron a sus oídos, pero estaban tan ocupados de saborear la lengua del otro que por unos minutos no les importo la barahúnda que estaban formando sus amigos con respecto a su compromiso.

- Bueno, bueno, préstenos atención un poquito, ¿no creen? – Los reprendió Luna luego de cinco minutos – Pueden hacer eso luego en casa, ¡carajo! – los jóvenes se separaron entre risitas y Harry abrazo a su prometida.

- Luna, quiero que cuando llegue a mi casa más tarde toda mi ropa este de vuelta, o si no…- la amenazo la castaña mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Luna asintió.

- Bla, bla…primero déjenme felicitarlos por su compromiso, ¡ya era hora! – después de Luna, el abrazo de Ron y las palabras y felicitaciones de sus demás amigos no se hicieron los de esperar, y Harry y Hermione agradecían a todo aquel que les estrechaba la mano y les daba un abrazo.

- ¿Tu invitaste a toda esta gente? – le preguntaba Hermione cuando una bruja que ella en su vida había visto, la felicito y volvía a entrar al te de madame pudipie. Harry negó.

- No, yo le dije a Ron y a Luna que invitaran a conocidos….ya sabes como son.

La pequeña reunión "familiar" que Harry había organizado en el salón de madame pudipie se convirtió fue en toda una fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento de que por fin Harry Potter y Hermione Granger iban a contraer nupcias.

- ¡Una foto para el Profeta! – los había sorprendido un periodista el cual se encontraba camuflado entre la gente.

- ¡No, no se permiten las fotos! – exclamó Harry, pero el hombre ya les había tomado una perfecta foto.

- ¡Espera que te alcance maldito…!

- Ya déjalo, Harry – lo tranquilizo su prometida – Una vez más o una vez menos que aparezcamos en el Profeta no hace mucha diferencia, a si que, ¿qué más da? – Y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Disfruta esta fiesta que organizaste.

- Pero era una pequeña reunión – Hermione blanqueó los ojos y suspiro.

- La próxima vez no permitas que Ron y Luna se encarguen de la lista de invitados – y le guiño un ojo antes de que los señores Weasley se acercaran para felicitarlos…

_**¡LA BODA DEL AÑO!**_

Rezaba en todos los titulares del Profeta en cada cafetería, biblioteca y tienda mágica. Las lechuzas no se hicieron las de esperar y comenzaron desde muy temprano a volar por entre los cielos y llamar la atención de los muggles curiosos.

En cada alfeizar de las ventanas de un mago o bruja, una lechuza picoteaba con insistencia el vidrio para que le abrieran y le pagaran su respectivo Kunt, y por supuesto en la casa de la castaña no fue la excepción.

- Amor, mira que linda foto – bromeo Hermione a las siete de la mañana, despertando a su prometido. El moreno se restregó los ojos y tomó el diario con sorna.

- ¡Malditos periodistas! – exclamó, al ver una foto mágica de él y su novia besándose ampliada al 50 por ciento.

- ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto? – le preguntó su novia al ver que el moreno lanzaba el periódico lejos – Mira el lado bueno: es la primera vez que salimos en primera plana sin nada de enredos o falsos testimonios – Harry suspiro y miro a su novia.

- Es que…sé que me dirás paranoico, pero…tengo miedo que por esto, pues…nuestra boda se arruine – Hermione arrugo el ceño y lo miro con aprensión.

- ¿Por quién? ¿Por Malfoy? – Potter asintió para su pesar.

- ¿Y no habíamos quedado en que ya se había muerto? ¿En qué aceptábamos que era verdad?

- Pues sí, pero…

- ¿Entonces? Mira Harry, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras – y le dio un beso en los labios.

…**Dos meses después…**

Como Hermione había decidido casarse una vez culminado su embarazo-y por más de que Harry quisiese hacerla su esposa mucho antes-accedió a sus condiciones y se limito a contar los días para que esos malditos nueve meses llegaran a su fin.

- No te preocupes, ya lleva 6 – lo animaba Ron un día en las Tres Escobas, cuando el moreno lo había invitado a tomarse unas cuantas cervezas de manteca – Esos 3 meses se van volando, ya verás.

- Pero es que…quiero hacerla mi esposa ya…quiero que la llamen la señora de Potter y no la señorita Granger – tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza de manteca y suspiro – Quiero que sea mía de una vez por todas.

- Bueno, pues define el término "mía" porque tuya ya fue hace rato – Harry le pego en el antebrazo y sonrió.

- Pues…tú sabes a lo que me refiero – Ron asintió y sonrió.

- Me alegro que por fin estés siendo feliz, hermano – le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – En serio, ya te lo merecías.

- Lo sé. Y lo mejor es que no le puedo pedir nada más a la vida: me voy a casar con la mujer que amo y aparte estoy esperando un hermoso niño.

- ¿Ya saben que es niño? – Harry negó.

- Pues no, yo digo que es niña pero ella insiste en todo lo contrario – y suspiro – El próximo mes vamos a ir de nuevo donde su obstetra para que le haga la ecografía – Ron asintió.

- Eso es lo más útil que los muggles pudieron crear – comentó Ron – Porque ver a esa pequeña criaturita mucho antes de que nazca, es algo magnifico.

- Lo sé, y ahora que las ecografías son a 4D… ¡mejor todavía!

- ¿4D? – preguntó su amigo algo confuso.

- Sí, significa que puedes ver al feto a color y con mayor claridad.

- Hm, que interesante. Le diere a Luna que tengamos otro hijo para tener una de esas.

Harry se rió tras el comentario de su amigo, pero luego sintió que una mirada fría penetraba por su espalda, se giró bruscamente y vislumbro a un hombre con el rostro tapado por una especie de sotana larga y negra y que lo observaba con insistencia.

- ¿Te sucede algo, viejo? – le preguntó Ron al ver que su amigo no lo estaba escuchando.

- Ron, ¿es mi imaginación o ese hombre me está observando? – el pelirrojo giro sobre sus hombros y miro al hombre que se refería su amigo - ¿Quién, el de camisa blanca?

- No, el de sota… ¡ya no está! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver que había desparecido de un momento a otro – Te juro que había un hombre vestido de sotana y con una especie de velo negro que le cubría el rostro. Coloco mis manos al fuego que me estaba observando y esa mirada la conozco.

- ¿Alcanzaste a ver su mirada?

- Hm…no literalmente, me refiero a la sensación que sentí con esa mirada, era como…no sé, fría…autoritaria, imponente.

Su amigo lo miro con desdén y se cruzo de brazos.

- O una de dos: las cervezas ya te está afectado la cabeza o eres tu quien está sufriendo los síntomas del embarazo.

Harry no dijo nada, pues sabía que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro y que esa mirada se le había hecho muy familiar.

Hermione salió de la miscelánea con varias bolsas llenas de hilo de todos los colores, pues su embarazo la había hecho retomar aquella práctica que había olvidado por ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Mientras caminaba sintió unos antojos incontrolables de comer una ensalada de frutas con helado y leche condensada, sintió, literalmente, el helado de fresa navegando en su boca.

Miro su reloj: iban a ser las diez y seguramente sería muy difícil encontrar una heladería abierta para complacer a sus antojos, a si que decidió seguir caminando y tratar de engañar a sus antojos con una menta que había encontrado en su bolso, pero la vomito al instante luego de sentirla amarga.

Quería dulce y tenía que conseguirlo, si no se volvería loca, a si que se desvió del camino que la conduciría a la estación de taxis y giro por la derecha. Ella sabía que en algún lado había una heladería, recordaba haberla visto cuando pasó una vez muy tarde por esas calles, tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

- Malditos antojos – dijo a lo bajo, mientras caminaba por una calle algo oscura y estrecha.

De un momento a otro se sintió incomoda y no solo ella, si no que su hijo comenzó a revolcarse dentro de su vientre con intranquilidad.

- Ya bebe, cálmate, sólo es que tu mamá le teme a la oscuridad – camino con paso rápido por entre la estrecha calle hasta que tropezó con un hombre que salía de una especie de pub, donde se podía conseguir a las chicas de "vida fácil"

- Lo siento – se disculpo, levantando la mirada y fijando su vista en el rostro del hombre: aquellos ojos fríos le provoco que el antojo por aquella ensalada se fuese al carajo y fuese reemplazado por un sabor amargo en la boca que la hizo vomitar…

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – Le preguntaba la voz de una mujer que Hermione no podía reconocer debido a sus arcadas - ¿Quiere que le llame a un médico? – la castaña negó y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de levantarse del suelo con ayuda de aquella mujer.

- Gracias – le dijo, con una medio sonrisa. Luego miro a varios lados con temor de encontrar aquellos fríos y lúgubres ojos, pero sólo encontró oscuridad y un pequeño atisbo de luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta de madera de aquel pub.

- ¿Segura que se encuentra bien? – le preguntó la mujer con poca vestimenta y mucho maquillaje. Hermione la observo con detenimiento y dedujo que no pasaba de los dieciocho años.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó, ignorando su pregunta.

- Er…Marisol.

- Dime una cosa Marisol, ¿No viste por casualidad al hombre que…acabo de salir hace un segundo del pub? – la chica con cabello rubio opaco y ojos que Hermione no pudo distinguir, agacho la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo veo a muchos hombres entrar y salir de este pub, señora – le confesó con vergüenza – Es mi…rutina.

La castaña se mordió los labios y le sonrió.

- Pero puede ser diferente…- le dijo, colocándole una mano en su hombro.

Marisol la miro y sonrió, iba a decir algo pero la voz de una mujer mucho mayor que ella le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta:

- ¡Niña, el cliente 6 te está esperando desde hace rato en la habitación, y sabes que odia esperar! ¡Así que apúrate, porque si no te tongoneas no te pago! – la chica suspiro y miro a Hermione.

- Bueno…err…si quiere la acompaño hasta la avenida, pues esto por aquí es muy peligroso y no es recomendable que una mujer en su estado ande sola por estas calles – la ex Gryffindor le sonrió y asintió. Se iba agachar para tomar sus bolsas pero la joven lo hizo antes que ella.

- ¿A caso no sabe que no se puede agachar cuando está embarazada? - la ojichocolate asintió y tomó las bolsas.

- Pero… ¿segura que me puedes acompañar? Mira que luego te meto en problemas – Marisol miro de soslayo su "sitio de trabajo" y sonrió con melancolía.

- ¿Más de lo que ya estoy metida? Lo dudo. ¡Vamos, sígame!

- Gracias, Marisol – le agradeció, cuando llegaron a la avenida y la chica se encargo de parar un taxi por ella.

- De nada…

- Hermione, Hermione Granger – la rubia asintió.

- Vale, de nada Hermione Granger – la joven subió al taxi y miro con tristeza como aquella chica se internaba de nuevo en la oscuridad de aquel callejón.

**OooOooOO**

- Por dios, Hermione, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya me tenías preocupado – fue lo primero que le dijo su prometido cuando cerró la puerta.

- Fui a comprar unos hilos y luego tuve antojos de comer ensalada de frutas y pues fui a buscarla – se disculpo con los hombros encogidos.

Harry la miro y sonrió.

- ¿Y comiste? –la castaña se mordió el labio.

- Er…sí…sí, pero no me gusto – no sabía porque no le había dicho sobre el encuentro con aquel misterioso hombre, pues presentía que se lo tomaría a mal, a si que dejo las cosas como estaban.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue en las Tres Escobas? – el moreno dudo unos segundos en contestar, pero después prosiguió.

- Bien, bien…hace tiempo que no me tomaba unas cervezas de manteca – e igualmente no comentó nada sobre su misterioso encuentro con aquel hombre en el pub.

- Señora Granger, el doctor Stewart la espera – le dijo la enfermara saliendo del consultorio. Hermione se levantó del asiento con ayuda de su prometido y entró para ver a su obstetra.

- ¡Hermione! Que gusto volver a verte – la saludo un hombre canoso y de ojos miel, con una sonrisa jovial. La castaña asintió.

- Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien, gracias. Señor Potter, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – el moreno le sonrió.

- Perfecto, si Hermione está bien, yo también lo estoy.

- Que lindo. Acuéstate en la camilla, Hermione, por favor – le pidió su obstetra mientras se colocaba el fonendoscopio. La mujer asintió.

- Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó, al tiempo que examinaba su vientre y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y el de su hijo.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Nada de presiones ni contratiempos? – la castaña pensó en contarle sobre el incidente de la noche anterior, pero decidió optar por permanecer en silencio.

- Er…no, todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, doctor.

- Hm, sí eso estoy viendo – asintió sonriente, mientras se quitaba el fonendoscopio.

- ¿Quieren ver por fin a su hijo? – Harry y Hermione asintieron, y se tomaron de las manos mientras el obstetra le untaba una especie de gel en su vientre – Por las proporciones de tu vientre yo supongo que debe ser varón – opinó el doctor antes de someterla a la ecografía. Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Pues si usted lo dice, debe ser cierto.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres, Harry? Supongo que un varón, ¿no? Pues casi siempre es lo que los hombres desean – el moreno le sonrió con picardía.

- Pues…yo creo que soy la excepción de esa regla, doctor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque…yo quiero una niña y sé que va a ser niña – el hombre de ojos miel lo miro solemne y sonrió.

- Bueno, pues veamos – los jóvenes posaron su mirada en la pantalla 4D que había tras el obstetra y esperaron impacientes. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a formarse una imagen que poco a poco fue tomando color. Lo primero que se vio fue un pequeño bulto en una inmensa cavidad, pero luego el doctor Stewart lo acercó un poco más y vieron con asombro el fruto del amor.

- ¡Pero santo cielo! Si es una niña – exclamó el obstetra al comprobar varias veces el sexo del bebe. Luego miro asombrado al compañero de su paciente.

- Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía, señor Potter?

- Si, Harry, ¿Cómo lo sabías? – el ex Gryffindor miro primero a su prometida y después al obstetra y se encogió de hombros.

- Hmm, no sé, ¿instinto de padre quizás?

- Pero muy desarrollado, déjeme decirle.

- Bueno, pues no veo ningún contratiempo ni malformidades, al parecer el embarazo está desarrollándose muy bien – les comentó el obstetra observando con detenimiento la pantalla – Los felicito, futuros padres - Harry sonrió y beso a su prometida en los labios.

- ¡Va a ser niña! – exclamaron los jóvenes al unisonó cuando todos los presentes ya estaban que se herniaban por la impaciencia.

- ¡Qué lindo! – Exclamó Luna con una grande sonrisa – Puede hacerle compañía a Dulce.

- Pero cuando la niña nazca Dulce va a ser algo mayor – puntualizo Hermione.

- Pues sí, pero Dulce la podría considerar como una hermana - y miro con ternura a su hija, la cual se encontraba en brazos de Ron.

- ¿Y ya saben cómo le van a poner? – preguntó Ginny en una esquina de la sala. Harry y Hermione negaron.

- No, aun no hemos pensado en un nombre.

- ¿Y qué esperan? – los reprendió Lavender con su hija Nicole en brazos – Ya les está cogiendo la tarde.

- Bueno, es que yo creí que era un niño y sólo había pensado en nombres para varón – se defendió la aludida con la cabeza gacha.

- Rose es un lindo nombre – comentó Ginny de repente - ¿No les parece? – Harry y Hermione se miraron y negaron.

- No me gusta, suena muy…

- Común – Dijo Harry, completando la frase de su prometida – El nombre de mi hija debe ser único, dulce, pero que denote astucia e inteligencia – puntualizo con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió.

- Sí, yo también quiero un nombre único, que no todas las niñas lo tengan. No sé, quiero que el nombre de mi hija tenga un significado muy especial para nosotros porque ella es muy importante – el moreno sonrió.

- ¿Y qué tal Cassidie o Amanda? – opinó Neville. Los ex Gryffindor torcieron la boca y evitaron las ganas de reírse.

- Sí, o mejor aún, Petunia o Bellatrix – espetó Harry. Hermione torció los ojos y le pego en las costillas.

- ¿Qué?

- Neville sólo estaba dando su opinión.

- ¿Y por qué no van a Hogwarts y le preguntan a McGonagall? – Opinó Lavender – Ella fue la que nos dio el nombre para nuestra hija, ¿cierto, amor? – Deán asintió.

- Sí, pueda que la anciana les recomienden un buen nombre – Hermione y Harry se miraron, y asintieron.

**OooOooOO**

La profesora McGonagall los había recibido con mucho entusiasmo, pues tener en su institución a dos de sus alumnos más queridos en los últimos años, era algo muy grato.

- No saben lo feliz que me siento al ver que por fin están juntos y tan felices – y acarició el vientre de la castaña – Lavender me comentó que vinieron a preguntarme por opciones de nombres para su hija, ¿verdad?

- Sí profesora, si no es mucha molestia – subieron por las escaleras y atravesaron la fea gárgola.

- Claro que no es molestia, Hermione. Pero yo creo que el más indicado para ello es Dumbledore, pues fue él quien más le aposto a su amor – y les señalo el retrato del viejo director de Hogwarts – Los dejare solos.

Y ahí, recostado sobre el marco del gran cuadro que se encontraba detrás de la silla del actual director, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, con aquellos ojos azules profundo, sus gafas de medialuna y su radiante sonrisa.

- Profesor Dumbledore, que gusto volver a verlo – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. El director sonrió.

- El gusto es mío – y miro a Hermione – Hace años que no veía a una mujer que le sentara tan bien el embarazo – Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Así que no saben que nombre ponerle a esa pequeña criaturita?- los jóvenes negaron – Pues bien, yo creo que debe reflejar su inocencia pero a la vez su grandeza y su temple. Pero no hay que pasar por alto que también debe vislumbrar la paz y el amor que vive en ustedes…- se quedo callado por unos segundos y después los miro – Acérquense – los jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y juntos se acercaron al retrato del viejo director. Albus cerró sus ojos y les pidió que hicieran lo mismo.

- Ahora ábranlos – cuando lo hicieron, frente a ellos flotaba un pequeño papelillo rosa doblado.

- Ábrelo, Hermione – la castaña tomó el papel algo temblorosa.

- Está cálido – murmuro, sorprendiendo a Harry.

- Lo sé, eso será lo que trasmita su hija: Calidez. Ábrelo – la ojichocolate le hizo caso y abrió el papelito. Dentro de él tenía escrito solo una palabra: "Harmony"

- ¿Harmony? – balbuceó la castaña estupefacta. Después miro al profesor - ¿Esta seguro, profesor?

- ¿Cuándo has visto que me haya equivocado? – Hermione se mordió el labio y varias lagrimillas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Harry arrugo el ceño y miro primero a su novia, después el papel y de último a Dumbledore.

- Er…perdón pero, ¿De qué me perdí? – Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de sus rosadas mejillas y suspiro.

- Harmony viene del griego "Harm"-quietud y "Ony"- pureza. Aunque muchos lo traducen como: Armonía. Harmony=Armonía – le explicó Hermione con una grande sonrisa en los labios.

- También Harmony fue una mujer muy sabia, hija de un emperador de Roma, que traía la paz y la tranquilidad al imperio en los momentos de guerra – Harry comprendió porque Hermione lloraba en aquellos momentos.

- Por ella es que…ahora estamos…

- Tranquilos – le completó su novia con una sonrisa – Es el mejor regalo que la vida nos pudo haber dado – Harry sintió una ganas incontrolables de besarla y hacerla suya en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que a Dumbledore le podía incomodar, a si que sólo se limito abrazarla.

- Tú eres la mujer que más feliz me ha hecho en toda la vida, Hermione – la chica le correspondió con una sonrisa, y después miraron al profesor.

- Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore, es más de lo que nos merecemos.

- Ustedes se merecen ser más felices que nadie, mis niños – y sin agregar nada más, desapareció del oleo…"

…**Dos meses y medio después…**

- Hermione, recuerda lo que te dijo tu obstetra, debes estar en cama y más porque ya vas a cumplir los 9 meses – le recordó Evelyn con autoridad cuando la castaña insistía en quedarse en el Profeta para terminar unas columnas que tenía pendientes – Puedes dejar eso para después, recuerda que tienes incapacidad hasta que hayas dado a luz – pero la ojichocolate, tan testaruda como siempre, negó y dio un NO rotundo.

- Me he sentido de las mil maravillas en estos meses, Evelyn, y dudo mucho que teclear en el computador vaya molestar a Harmony – y haciéndose la de la vista gorda con respecto a los reproches de su amiga, se sentó al escritorio y abrió su portátil.

- Si te necesito, te llamo – le dijo, y pidiéndole que se retirara, comenzó a escribir.

- Testaruda – masculló Evelyn antes de salir del cubículo.

Una vez Evelyn la dejo sola, comenzó a escribir su columna que hablaba sobre el juicio que tendría Srimgeour para saber cuántos años estaría en la cárcel por complicidad con Draco Malfoy, pero mientras lo hacía, su móvil vibro señalando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

- Seguro es de Harry – supuso la castaña, tomó su móvil y lo abrió, y segundos más tarde el celular cayó al suelo con un golpe seco…

El grito de Hermione inundo todo el cubículo, obligando a Evelyn a entrar de golpe y verla arrodillada en el suelo con el rostro perlado en sudor.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Pero que te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – la mujer la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y trago saliva. La secretaria sintió sus piernas mojadas al arrodillarse a su lado y ahogo un grito.

- ¡Rompiste fuente!

**OooOooOO**

No sabía cómo no se había roto una costilla al-literalmente-tirarse de la escoba cuando recibió la llamada de Luna mientras se encontraba entrenando con el equipo. Las palabras: "Hermione y parto" le bastaron para dar a entender a su pequeña cabecita que estaba a punto de ser padre.

- ¿Pero qué diantre…? – fue lo único que le alcanzó a escuchar a Katherine, antes de tomar su gabardina y desaparecer con un "plin"

Llegó a St. Mungo con el corazón en la boca y sin aire en sus pulmones. Al ver a sus amigos en una esquina de la sala de espera corrió hacia ellos y balbuceó solo una palabra:

- ¿Hermione?

- Ya la entraron a la sala de partos, si quieres puedes acompañarla – le comentó Luna, la cual se encontraba tan lívida como él. El moreno asintió, y algo grogui se dirigió hacia la famosa sala de parto.

A un lado de la puerta que conducía a la sala-la cual era completamente nueva para él, pues nunca en su vida había subido hasta ese rellano-se encontraba una enfermera con un uniforme completamente distinto al de los demás sanadores: era de un rosa pálido y aparte del escudo tradicional del hospital tenía otro logo que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reparar.

- Er…mi esposa va…er…- balbuceó algo consternado. La sanadora lo miro con ternura y sonrió.

- ¿Va a dar a luz? – Harry asintió

- ¿Nombre de su esposa?

- Er…Hermione Jane Granger.

- Por aquí por favor – Harry siguió a la sanadora hacia la sala y se encontró con una visión muy diferente a la que había dejado atrás, era como si fuese otro hospital: todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco hueso, pero se encontraba adornadas por una tirilla de papel mache con dibujos alusivos a bebes y padres sonrientes con un montoncito en brazos. Había más sanadoras como la que lo estaba conduciendo, que corrían de un lado a otro para atender diferentes partos y Harry se mareo al ver tantos rosas pálidos como lucecillas.

- Antes de entrar tiene que colocarse esto – le dijo la sanadora entregándole una bátola azul junto a unos guantes y un cubre bocas – Es por higiene – Harry asintió, y se los puso sobre su ropa.

- Es aquí. Llego en buen momento, pues aún están en proceso de parto – le abrió una puerta blanca y Harry trago saliva. Nunca se imagino estar en esas, y se juro que si le resultaba demasiado desagradable-y si Hermione llegase a tener otro hijo-no la acompañaría ni multado.

En la sala se encontraba una mujer afroamericana que hablaba con Hermione y le daba señas para que hiciera algo, mientras otra le limpiaba el sudor y le media la presión.

- ¡Pero miren, llego el padre! – Exclamó la obstetra, al ver a Harry entrar por la puerta – Acérquese, no sea tímido. Ahora ayúdele a su esposa con los ejercicios de respiración que le enseñaron en el curso – el moreno abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Hermione con desconcierto. La castaña se mordió el labio.

- Er…doctora es que…Harry…nunca me acompaño a los cursos – la mujer miro a Hermione y después a Harry, indignada.

- ¿Cómo que no la acompaño? ¿Y porque no lo hizo?

- Pues…eh…yo…

- Yo le dije que…no había necesidad, que lo quería hacer sola – la partera negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

- Bueno, es básico: dígale que inhale por la nariz y exhale por la boca y que cuando sienta una presión en el vientre, puje – Harry asintió y se acercó a su prometida, la miro y sonrió.

- Hola – lo saludo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Hola. Bueno…er… ¿Inhala? – Hermione se rió por la expresión de su prometido, pero aún así le hizo caso.

Después de varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones, Harry miro a la partera exigiendo una explicación.

- A veces los partos pueden durar hasta 15 horas, así que aguántese – Harry bufo a lo bajo y siguió hablándole a Hermione.

A las 3 de la mañana el grito de la castaña ahogo toda la habitación-como lo había hecho en el Profeta-y fue Harry quien se quedo paralizado en esos momentos.

- ¡Vamos Hermione, puja, puja! – La animaba la partera desde un extremo de la camilla - ¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Señor Potter, colabore!

- Er…claro…amor…vamos puja, mira que Harmony ya quiere conocer el mundo, puja – Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de su prometido y cerró los ojos.

- Ya casi, pequeña, vamos, un empujoncito más, ya casi.

- No…p-pue…puedo…

- Claro que si puedes amor, hazlo, vamos – una exhalación más, unas manos lívidas por la fuerza que hacían, un grito ahogado y el llanto de un bebe llenó la habitación…

Y Harry creyó desmayarse…


	46. Mortífero

**46**

**Mortífero **

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - le preguntaba una voz en la oscuridad. Quería abrir los ojos, pero sentía los parpados pesados.

- ¿Harry? – El moreno entreabrió los ojos y vio una silueta algo borrosa - ¿Estas mejor? – le preguntó su prometida entregándole los lentes. El ex Gryffindor los tomó con las manos temblorosas y se tocó la cabeza.

- Er…eso creo. ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la sala de partos, se acaban de llevar a Harmony – le informó la chica con una media sonrisa.

El moreno se quedo estupefacto y se rascó los ojos para después abrirlos como platos - ¿Sala de parto? ¿Harmony? ¿No me digas que…?

- Sí, creo que sí Harry.

- No, ¿en serio? ¿Pero cómo?

- Es muy común ver a los padres, y más si son primerizos, que se desmayan mucho antes de conocer a su hijo – le comentó la partera, la cual se encontraba llenando una ficha sobre una tablilla – Así que no se preocupe, señor Potter.

- No, pero... ¿Me desmaye?

- Su esposa creía que le había pasado algo peor, supuso que se le había bajado la presión, pero sólo fue la impresión de ver tanta sangre – y se rió entre dientes – ¿Podría firmar esto por ella, señor Potter? – le pidió, entregándole el pergamino que había estado llenando hacia un segundo. El ojiverde asintió y tomo la pluma.

- En unos minutos viene la sanadora con la niña para que la conozca – le dijo medio cómica, luego miro a Hermione y le sonrió – Felicitaciones por esa niña tan linda, señora Granger – y sin agregar nada más, se retiro.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es eso de que me desmaye? – preguntaba Harry por enésima vez una vez la partera los dejo solos. Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza recostada en la camilla-pues el moreno se encontraba sentado en una pequeña butaca a su lado-

- Harry, ya escuchaste a la partera, es normal que eso ocurra.

- Pues sí, pero…no pensé que me iba a suceder – y se mordió el labio – Lo siento tanto, Hermione, en serio no fue mi intención.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risita y meneó la cabeza.

- No seas tonto, si fue muy lindo de tu parte haber entrado…

- Pues sí, pero…me desmaye, ¡Valiente gracia!

- Jajaja…ya deja de decir bobadas y ven acá – le ordenó, mientras lo tomaba de la solapa de su camisa y lo acercaba para darle un beso.

- Hm…creo que me voy a desmayar más seguido.

- Te amo – le susurró justo en el momento en que la sanadora entraba al cuarto.

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero la niña clama por comida – les comentó con una sonrisa.

Harry se retiró de su futura esposa y dejo que la mujer le entregara el pequeño montoncito envuelto en una cobijita rosa.

- Regreso en una hora – los jóvenes padres asintieron y una vez más quedaron solos.

- ¿Puedo…? – preguntó Harry señalando a la niña.

- Claro, tontito – y se acomodo en la cama para quedar a una altura considerada de Harry.

El moreno se incorporo un poco de la butaca y tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos – Es demasiado frágil – comentó, antes de retirarla por completo de los brazos de su madre.

Hermione asintió – Debe serlo.

Harry la acomodo mejor entre sus brazos y se sintió complacido al ver como su hija se moldeaba tan bien en ellos.

- ¿Lo hago bien? – le preguntó a Hermione algo nervioso. La chica asintió.

- Muy bien para ser un padre primerizo.

- Es muy bella – dijo, mientras miraba embelesado a la pequeña Harmony – Y creo que se parece a ti – Hermione rió.

- Harry, ningún recién nacido se parece a sus padres – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. El ex Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

- Pues a mí se me parece a ti. ¿Y no viste de qué color tiene los ojos? – la castaña asintió.

- Creo que van a ser verdes, como los tuyos – en ese momento Harmony soltó un pequeño bostezo y se removió entre los brazos de Harry hacia su pecho.

- Creo que tiene hambre – comentó el joven al ver como su hija levantaba una manito y la posaba sobre su camisa. Aquella escena fue la más tierna que Hermione podía recordar.

- Sí, creo que sí – el moreno sonrió y se la volvió a entregar.

- Gracias – le dijo Harry mientras la castaña alimentaba a la pequeña.

Hermione levantó el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – y le dio un beso en los labios, al cual la chica respondió con fervor.

Harmony se removió entre los brazos de su madre y abrió los ojos. Los jóvenes padres se separaron y sonrieron al ver como su hija les posaba una manita en cada uno de sus rostros.

- Creo que ya nos ha reconocido por completo – opinó la intelectual con los ojos cristalizados.

- Va a ser tan inteligente como tú – y le dio otro corto beso.

**::::H&HR::::**

El incidente de que Harry se había desmayado en la sala de partos quedo sólo entre tres personas, o bueno, cuatro contando a Harmony, ya que sus amigos jamás supieron del pequeño traspiés que había cometido el valiente Gryffindor. Y es que a veces existían cosas tan grandes que hacían tropezar hasta el más osado.

- ¡Yo quiero cargarla!

- ¡No, es mi turno!

- ¡Yo quiero hacerlo, tu ya la tuviste mucho tiempo!

Eran los alegatos que se escuchaban en la casa de Harry una semana después del nacimiento de Harmony-pues como aún no se habían cumplido los 9 meses cuando Hermione había rotó fuente, la tuvieron que dejar unos días en la incubadora.

- ¿Tiempo? ¡Fueron como 5 segundos y después pidió comida!

- Pero es injusto, tú vas a ser la madrina y podrás cargarla cuando quieras porque ya tienes un derecho sobre ella – tras aquel comentario, el pecho de Luna se hincho como un globo y mostró todos sus dientes.

- Cierto, siendo así puedes cargarla – Ginny le sacó la lengua como si de una niña chiquita se tratase, y tomó a Harmony entre sus brazos.

- Uhhh, eres una cosita hermosa, oh, sí, ¿Quién es la cosita más linda del mundo? ¿Quién, quién? – decía la pelirroja haciéndole muecas a la pequeña – Eres hermosa, si, eres hermosa.

- La va a hostigar con tanto mimo – le comentó George a su gemelo en una esquina de la sala. Fred asintió.

- Sí, pobre niña.

- Si tú no eres tierno con Rubí cuando nazca dentro de un mes, te tiro un maleficio – lo amenazo su prometida Padma al lado de George.

Fred abrió los ojos como platos y le pego en las costillas a su hermano cuando este comenzó a burlarse.

- ¡Claro que voy a ser tierno con Rubí, ni mas faltaba! – espetó con indignación. Padma rodó los ojos y miro a Hashan.

- Espero que George sea diferente a su hermano – la mujer de raíces de indonesia, suspiro.

- Merlín te escuche, pero lo dudo mucho – y se sobo el vientre.

- ¿Y cómo van los gemelos, Hash? – le preguntó Luna una vez hubo dejado a Ginny sola con la niña.

- Bien, Morris y Joshua se portan excelente.

- ¡Que gusto!

Al otro lado de la sala Neville miraba embobado como su esposa cargada a Harmony con si tuviese toda la experiencia del mundo.

- A ver si vas pensando en convertirme rápido en tío, joven – le comentó Ronald sobresaltando al carirredondo.

Neville se encogió de hombros y se mordió los labios.

- ¿Tío?

- ¡Claro! ¿Es qué que creías? ¿Qué me iba a conformar con los de mis otros hermanos? Ginny es mi única hermanita y que alegría me daría saber que está esperando un hijo. Como que se te está yendo el tren, ¿no crees? – el ex Gryffindor miro a su cuñado y luego a su novia y suspiro.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues yo no sé, sólo comentó – y se fue a hablar con Harry.

- ¿Se lo decimos ya? – Le preguntaba Thonks a Lupin, los cuales se encontraban al pie de las escaleras viendo como todos los invitados miraban a Harmony como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del mundo - ¿O esperamos a que la niña llegue a manos del vecino? – Remus suspiro.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – el ojidorado negó.

- No, claro que no. Es sólo que…me siento raro – Nymphadora lo miro enternecedoramente y le tomó la mano.

- Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? – el ex profesor asintió, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire tomó a su novia e ingreso a la sala.

- Hm…chicos, ¿pueden atenderme un segundo, por favor? – los presentes dejaron de admirar a Harmony y Hermione aprovecho para salvarla de todas esas garras.

- Er…Thonks y yo queremos hacerles un anuncio – y miro a la metamorfomaga de reojo. Thonks le apretó la mano y continuó.

- Er…dentro de dos semanas…Thonks y yo…

- ¡Nos casamos! – exclamó la mujer adelantándose a su prometido.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y Harry recordó una cosa que Lupin le había dicho una noche en St. Mungo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry muy sorprendido. Remus lo miro y supo porque le sorprendía tanto, y con una sonrisa en los labios asintió.

- Sí, creo que como tú, vencí mis miedos.

El moreno le sonrió, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Felicitaciones, Thonks! – Le deseo Hermione abrazándola con fuerza – Espero que sean muy felices.

- Gracias, Herms, ustedes también.

- Se le adelantaron a la boda de Harry y Hermione – comentó Ginny en broma.

- Lo único malo son los gastos – dijo Ron y Luna le pego en las costillas – Ya, ya, estaba bromeando.

Neville observaba la escena desde lo lejos y se mordía el labio. ¿Será que le estaba cogiendo la tarde con Ginny? ¿Acaso Ron tenía razón?

El amaba mucho a Ginny, pues era la única mujer que había conocido en mucho tiempo, pero… ¿casarse? Le parecía muy apresurado y no creía que su novia estuviese lista para ese gran paso, aunque…

- Nev, amor, ¿te ocurre algo? – le preguntó su novia llegando hasta donde él estaba. El joven miro a su novia y sonrió.

- No, no es nada, olvídalo – y le dio un beso en los labios.

Todo el mundo mágico se encontraba a la expectativa de saber cuándo iba a ser la boda de Harry y Hermione, pues ninguno de los dos había estipulado una fecha-sólo sabían que iba a ser un mes después del nacimiento de Harmony-pero los periodistas clamaban por más información.

- ¡Hermione por favor dinos! – le suplicaban Luna y Ginny al termino del matrimonio de Thonks y Lupin. La habían acorralado a la salida del baño y sus intenciones eran no dejarla salir hasta sonsacarle la fecha de la boda.

- No les voy a decir, niñas, no insistan.

- ¿Pero porque? ¡Lo exijo por ser la madrina de Harmony! – Hermione se rió ante tan comentario.

- Luna, ser la madrina de Harmony no te ayudara en esto. Con permiso – y sonriéndole a ambas, se retiro.

- ¿No nos va a decir? – preguntó una Ginny estupefacta.

- Eso lo veremos…

- Aun no entiendo la razón por la que no le quieres decir a nuestros amigos la fecha de la boda – le decía Harry ya en su casa a eso de las seis de la tarde – Y no me vengas con tu cuento que es por Malfoy porque ya sabes lo que pienso…

- Sí, es por el – confesó su futura esposa cuando termino de darle de comer a Harmony y la acostó a dormir – Porque no quiero que la prensa se entere cuándo nos vamos a casar y por ende que él se dé cuenta.

- ¿Pero cuenta de qué? ¡Si esta muerto! – la intelectual agacho la mirada y comenzó a desvestirse con sorna.

Harry levantó el entrecejo y tomando las manos de su novia la obligo a mirarlo.

- ¿O tu sabes algo que ignoro? – la chica se quedo callada mientras se mordía el labio.

- ¡Dime, Hermione! Porque si sabes algo lo tiene que saber el Ministerio. ¿Acaso Malfoy…?

- ¡Obvio no, Harry! Obvio está muerto…es sólo que…sólo que no quiero que se sepa aun la fecha de nuestra boda, es todo – y alejándose de Harry entró al baño y se perdió de vista.

- No entiendo que le pasa a Hermione, con el tema de que quiere mantener en secreto la fecha de nuestra boda me tiene con los pelos de punta – le comentaba Harry a su mejor amigo una noche en las Tres Escobas – La verdad no sé cuál es su paranoia con Malfoy, si el ya murió.

- Bueno pues…la verdad no entiendo muy bien a las mujeres, ni mucho menos a Hermione, pero yo creo que esto tiene que ver con ese síndrome del post parto o algo así – opinó el pelirrojo tomando otro sorbo de su Whisky de fuego.

- ¿A Luna le dio eso del post?

- Pues…que yo recuerde, no, pero yo creo que eso es lo que tiene Hermione, no te preocupes.

- Me gustaría creerte, Ron, pero es que no se…es decir…cuando hablamos de eso su mirada le cambia y…se pone tan rara, ¿Será que sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos?

- No creo, si fuese eso Lupin sería el primero en enterarse, ¿no crees? – el ojiverde chasqueó la lengua y miro hacia atrás, pues hacia unos segundos había sentido esa extraña sensación de que alguien lo miraba como la anterior vez.

- Digamos que te creo.

"_El veneno recorría su cuerpo con lentitud, como un felino pronto a cazar su presa. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir y los dejaría solos, completamente solos._

_Sus manos se entumieron y comenzó agitarse. ¿Quién había cerrado el lugar? ¿Estaba más pequeño? ¿Por qué se estaba ahogando? ¿Acaso había olvidado cómo respirar? Necesitaba aire…aire…aire…"_

Hermione se incorporo de la cama con un sobresalto, su frente se encontraba perlada en sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban secos y sentía como sus pulmones clamaban por aíre fresco.

A un lado de la cama Harmony tuvo el mismo sobresalto y comenzó a lloriquear.

- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que su prometido le preguntó cuando abrió los ojos a causa del llanto de su hija. La castaña asintió y se levantó de la cama para ir atender a Harmony.

- Estás pálida – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Debe ser por la luz de la lámpara – dijo, mientras tomaba a su pequeña en brazos y le daba de comer – Además son las tres de la madrugada, nadie se ve bien a esta hora.

Harry la miro y tocó su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

- ¿Segura que no me estas ocultando nada? – Hermione miro a su prometido y le dio una media sonrisa.

- Claro que no Harry, créeme – pero como acto reflejo su hija se removió incomoda entre sus brazos y soltó su seno para brincar a llorar.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Er…deben ser caprichos de recién nacidos, no es nada – y empezó a acunarla entre sus brazos para que volviera a tomar el pezón.

- Entonces si no me ocultas nada, ¿Podemos decirle a nuestros amigos cuando va a ser la boda? – le preguntó de manera desafiante.

Hermione se mordió el labio y acaricio la cabecita de su hija.

- De acuerdo, hazlo, no hay problema.

- ¿Segura? – la intelectual asintió.

- Sí, no hay problema – y miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia su móvil, el cual se encontraba sobre el tocador.

_París-Francia_

El timbre del teléfono resonó en toda la mansión.

- Agustina, ¿puedes contestar por favor? – le pidió Samantha desde el segundo rellano mientras veía a su hijo que ya había cumplido el año.

- Es para usted, señorita – le gritó la empleada desde el vestíbulo. Dejando a Christopher sentadito sobre la cama, bajo para atender al teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola, Sam!

- Hermy, ¡Que gusto escucharte! ¿Y a qué debo tu llamada?

- Te llamo para invitarte a mi matrimonio – le dijo su añeja amiga con entusiasmo. Samantha soltó un pequeño gritito.

- ¿Matrimonio? ¿No me digas que te casas con Harry?

- Pues sí te digo.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y cuándo va hacer la boda?

- Dentro de dos semanas, pero como tú vas a ser mi madrina tienes que estar en Londres mucho antes.

- ¿Madrina? – repitió la peli lisa sin podérselo creer - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Claro tontita, ¿Qué creías, que te iba a invitar en vano? – Samantha se rió y asintió.

- De acuerdo, estaré en Londres dentro de 3 días.

- Muy bien, Sam, entonces te espero.

- Bien, hasta entonces.

**¡LA BODA DEL AÑO YA TIENE FECHA!**

Era el titular que rezaba el profeta de aquel 31 de diciembre de 2003.

"_Después de dar la noticia hace unas semanas sobre el nacimiento de la nueva miembro en el próximo lazo Potter-Granger, hoy finalizando este año 2003-el cual no fue muy tranquilo en el mundo mágico-el capital de los Chuddley Cannons y la famosa columnista del Profeta dieron el anuncio sobre su matrimonio que será el 7 de enero del próximo año._

_El 2004 comenzara con el pie derecho…"_

- ¿Señor va a comprar el Profeta? – le preguntó la chica de la librería tras verlo muy interesado en la noticia del día. El hombre la miro y asintió.

- Se dice que va a ser la boda del año – le comentó la empleada mientras le recibía los 3 Kunt – Yo creo que sí, porque esos personajes han tenido unas historias.

Aquel hombre no comentó nada, sólo se limitó tomar el diario mientras pagaba por otro libro encuadernado en cuero.

- Son…

- Señorita, ¿Cuándo cuesta "The Host"? – le preguntó una voz soñadora a la empleada. La mujer dejo de atender al hombre por un segundo y miro a Luna

- 45 libras, señorita.

- Me lo puedes dar, ¿por favor?

- Dame un segundo despachó al señor y te atiendo – la rubia asintió y miro la mano del hombre-el cual había levantado un poco la manga de su gabardina-y vio con horror como varias cicatrices (causas de múltiples quemaduras) sobresalían de ella.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la mirada a su rostro, pero se encontraba oculta por la solapa de su gabardina.

- Serían 50 libras, señor – le dijo la joven. El hombre saco 60 de su billetera y se las entrego.

- Guarde el cambio – dijo con voz cetrina que despabiló un poco a Luna.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada cuando salió de la biblioteca, pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando cerró los ojos para parpadear ya no estaba…

**OooOooOO**

La cena de fin de año fue en la casa de Luna y Ron. A ella asistieron todos los amigos y conocidos de los amigos, los hijos, primos, tíos y cualquier persona con algún lazo familiar o afectivo.

La rubia tuvo que entrar a la cocina en varias ocasiones para preparar con magia la receta de aquel día, pues con tantos invitados la ración que había preparado no alcanzaba ni para seis.

Ese día Hermione y Harry estaban que se morían de sueño, pues lo único que había hecho Harmony desde su llegada había sido llorar y llorar toda la madruga siempre a la misma hora.

- Eso es mientras se acostumbra a nuestro horario – les decía Luna mientras les servía la cena – El horario biológico de los bebes es muy diferente al de nosotros, para ellos el día es la noche y viceversa, por ende no duermen cuando deben hacerlo.

- Sí, eso yo lo sé – admitió Hermione – Pero lo que me preocupa es que siempre que se levanta es como con miedo, ni me pide comida ni nada, si no que se asusta por algo o alguien.

- ¿Y ya la han llevado al pediatra? – los jóvenes asintieron.

- Sí, su pediatra dice que es muy común que los recién nacidos tengan pesadillas, pero…me dirás paranoica o lo que quieras, Luna, pero te juro que cada vez que tomó a Harmony entre mis brazos cuando se despierta a la madrugada, siento la sensación de que ella presiente algo que nosotros ignoramos – Luna miro a su amiga algo despectiva y después desvió su vista a Harry. Este se encogió de hombros.

- Lo peor es que yo también siento lo mismo – le confesó el ojiverde con bochorno. Luna se mordió el labio y suspiro.

- Yo creo que eso son síntomas de post parto – opinó la intelectual siendo muy racional –Es muy común que en las parejas ocurra eso y no les parezca raro que los dos sientan lo mismo, pues por algo viven juntos ¿no? Y tiene una hija, eso acarrea que los lazos se unan más que nunca.

Harry, ni mucho menos Hermione, estaban muy de acuerdo con la hipótesis de su compañera, pero decidieron culminar el tema por el bien de los demás.

Samantha llego dos días después del año nuevo y Hermione la recibió a ella junto a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Herms! – Exclamó su amiga y compañera una vez se encontraron en el aeropuerto de Londres - ¡Estas hermosa!

- ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás! ¿Y el es Christopher? – preguntó al ver a un pequeño rubio en los brazos de aquella pelilasia.

Samantha asintió – Sí, es mi pequeño Christopher – y sonrió – Hermoso, ¿no?

- Sí, y se parece mucho a… ¡ti! – se corrigió la castaña al ver el error que iba a cometer. Samantha se rió por su semblante y suspiro.

- No te preocupes, se que se parece mucho a Draco – y volvió a suspirar – Eso mismo lo dijo mamá.

- ¿Tu mamá sabe que…?

- Sí, sabe toda la historia, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada, ya sabes que con eso de la legeremansia…

- Se a lo que te refieres – y sonrió al ver como Christopher bostezaba y se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre.

- En lo físico pueda que se parezca a él, pero yo se que va a tener tu mismo corazón – Samantha le sonrió y admiro a su pequeño rubio platinado, con ojos tan grises como los de su padre y piel igual de albina que la de él. Una cosa que lo diferenciaba del joven fallecido Draco Malfoy, era que tenía unas cejas color café y los labios rojos y gruesos como los de su madre.

- Me hubiese gustado tanto que…no se…Malfoy lo hubiese conocido – y se mordió el labio para reprimir unas cuantas lagrimillas.

- Pero tú te marchaste de Londres porque…

- Sí, sé porque me marche – la interrumpió la joven con vehemencia – Pero entiéndeme, yo a pesar de todo ame con todo mi corazón a Draco y…

- ¿Aun lo amas? – la interrumpió la intelectual con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Samantha negó, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- No Hermione, el amor que le tenía se murió hace meses cuando me prometí a mi misma que seguiría adelante por mi hijo, pero…entiéndeme es muy difícil para mí saber que él nunca conoció a su hijo y Christopher nunca conocerá a su padre porque…- pero no pudo continuar, pues las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en el acto.

Hermione tomó a su amiga entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza.

- Ya, ya, todo está bien, Sam, cálmate.

- Se que no debería colocarme así, pero…se me es tan difícil, Hermione – la ex Gryffindor asintió.

- Lo sé, porque a pesar de todo tu si entregaste tu corazón y lo amaste incondicionalmente, aunque no hubiese sido reciproco. Pero lo que tienes que pensar ahora Sam es en el futuro de tu hijo, de tu Christopher, de ese niño que tienes en tus brazos. Sé que va a ser difícil criar a un hijo sola y más en este siglo, pero te prometo que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, en serio – Samantha miro a su amiga y la abrazo.

- Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener – la chica le devolvió el gesto y miro su reloj.

- Bueno, ahora vámonos que muy seguramente Harmony ya debe de tener hambre y Harry seguro esta que se arranca los pelos por no saber qué hacer – Samantha rió tras el comentario de su amiga y asintió.

- De acuerdo, vámonos antes de que le dé un paro cardiaco

Los preparativos para el matrimonio de Harry y Hermione ya estaban listos gracias a la rapidez y destreza que Ginny y Luna habían mostrado en las últimas semanas. A tan sólo tres días para el tan anhelado compromiso, la recepción, la comida, los adornos y hasta la indumentaria de los presentes estaban fríamente calculados.

- ¡Somos un haz en esto, colega! –le decía Luna a Ginny, auto vanagloriándose en la tienda de trajes para novias. La pelirroja asintió.

- Tienes razón, en mejores manos no pudiese haber quedado.

- Bueno Hermione, ¿Ya te colocaste el vestido? – le preguntó la rubia luego de media hora dentro del vestier.

- Er…sí pero…

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Chicas, este vestido esta horrible, no me gusta! – Ginny y Luna abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron indignadas.

- Horrible, ¿dices? – repitió la pelirroja fingiendo indignación – Fue el mejor vestido de Channel que te pudimos conseguir ¿y tu nos dices que esta horrible? ¡Qué malagradecida eres, Hermione!

- Pero bueno…es que…no me convence que el estraple para mi matrimonio sea una buena opción.

- Sal de ahí y nosotras objetaremos si es o no una buena opción –

Vestida con un vestido blanco con una maxifalda en línea tipo A, con un cruce adelante en la falda desde la cintura hasta el tobillo y una pequeña cola que sobresalía al final del vestido, salió del vestier refunfuñando. Ginny y Luna la miraron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste ese vestido, Hermione? ¡Si te queda perfecto!

- Ginny tiene razón, se te ve hermoso, además esos visos que tiene la cola contrasta con el color de tu piel – pero Hermione negó.

- Chicas les agradezco el gesto, en serio, pero aunque digan que este vestido se lo puso la mismísima reina Isabel no me harán cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Pero porque? – preguntaron las jóvenes al unisonó.

- Porque no me parece apropiado vestir un estraple el día de mi boda, lo ve muy vulgar. Lo siento chicas, pero no – y sin agregar nada más, entro al vestier para quitárselo.

- ¿Y si vemos otros?

- Conociéndolas a ustedes muy seguramente son por el mismo estilo de este, así que gracias pero no gracias.

A dos días antes de la boda todo estaba listo, excepto…

- ¿¡Cómo que aún no consigues el vestido!? – Exclamó Samantha sobresaltando a Harry, el cual se encontraba leyendo el Profeta – Pero Hermione, por dios, una novia sin vestido de novia no es nadie.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que el vestido que las chicas me consiguieron era horrible, no me gusto para nada.

- Si quieres ahora mismo te traigo uno desde París, no sé cómo pero…

- Por mí no hay problema si mi prometida va a la iglesia con unos jeans y una blusa – comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa desde su sillón – Para mi Hermione se ve hermosa con lo que se sea.

- ¡Oh, Harry! – Exclamó Hermione con ternura - ¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo!

- Pero como apoyas, Harry, ¡me encantas! – y le torció los ojos cuando el ojiverde se rió.

- No sé como señorita, a si tenga que empeñar mis joyas, pero tú a la iglesia no asistes con jeans ni multada, o si no me dejo de llamar Samantha McTreyn…

Pero gracias a dios Samantha no tuvo que cambiarse el nombre, pues a las once de la noche de ese mismo día, los padres de Hermione habían arribado a la casa de Harry por motivo de su boda y fue la madre de está quien la salvo del suplicio.

- Supuse que tus amigas tendrían dificultad de encontrarte un vestido apropiado y que fuese de tu agrado, a si que…- y sacó de una bolsa negra una caja dorada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Hermione viendo curiosa la caja.

- Tómalo como…un regalo de bodas – Hermione sonrió y abriendo la caja con parsimonia le quito el papel celofán que cubría un…

- ¿Vestido de novia? – exclamó Hermione al ver su contenido – Pero mamá, este no fue…

- Sí, el que utilice el día de mi boda cuando me case con tu padre – y lo abrazo – Creí que posiblemente este te podría gustar.

- ¿Gustarme? ¿Bromeas? ¡Si me encanta! – y se balanceó sobre su madre para darle un abrazo – ¡Gracias, mamá, esta increíble!

- De nada, mi castañuelita.

- Fue un gesto muy lindo de parte de tu mamá al haberte dado el vestido – comentaba su prometido ya en la habitación cuando acomodaron a sus padres, después de insistirles que se fueran a dormir a la antigua casa de Hermione y no a un hotel)

- Sí, fue el mejor regalo de bodas que pude haber recibido – Harry la miro por el espejo del tocador y se acerco a ella con parsimonia.

- ¿El mejor regalo de bodas? – Repitió algo incrédulo - ¿Estás segura? – y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos tocaban sus hombros.

Hermione se mordió el labio y arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás para que los besos de Harry pudiesen llegar a otra parte.

- Fue una gran idea que Samantha se hubiese quedado con tus padres, ¿verdad?

- Ajá – y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las frías manos del moreno entrar por su camisón de seda y rezarle los pezones.

- No sabes cuánto te amo – le susurró su prometido al oído, al tiempo que le daba besitos en el cuello y en su mejilla.

Hermione asintió.

- Y yo a ti – cuando sus labios se fusionaron Hermione giro sobre sí misma para quedar de frente a Harry y a si apreciarlo mejor.

- Te amo – le repetía el moreno entre beso, caricia y beso.

- ¡Y yo a ti!

La castaña se levantó al notar la posición en la que se encontraba su prometido por besarla de pie. Harry soltó una risita.

- Gracias – y siguió su recorrido de besos hasta llegar a los pezones.

Sus inquietas manos comenzaron a desabrocharle el camisón de seda y Hermione lo imitó pero con el cierre de su pantalón.

La mano derecha del moreno empezó a descender por el muslo izquierdo de la castaña hasta llegar a las pequeñas bragas que poseía la chica en aquellos momentos. _"Gracias a Merlín que no tiene pantalón" _pensó el moreno en su fuero interno.

Hermione gimió el sentir las frías manos de su prometido ingresar a la parte de su femineidad y arqueó su cadera hacia delante para sentir más el roce de su miembro viril.

Harry la tomó por la cintura y con delicadeza la subió al tocador tumbando el maquillaje y todo lo que se encontraba encima.

Una vez las bragas de la castaña junto a los bóxer del moreno se reunieron con las motitas de mugre que había en el suelo, Hermione enterró sus uñas en las espalda de Harry-para no gritar y así despertar a Harmony- una vez sus cuerpos se unieron en aquel centro de éxtasis que sólo él le provocaba.

- Te amo, te amo – se repitieron varias veces con lo último que les quedaba de aliento, y sin aguantar ni un segundo más se desplomaron a causa del cansancio…

"_El veneno recorría su cuerpo, lentamente, como un virus que aqueja aquel enfermo esperando el momento preciso para atacar y tomarlo por sorpresa. Quería gritar pero sabía que ellos se asustarían, era mejor dejarlo así y morir en paz…"_

Hermione se levantó sobresalta y una vez más-como la madrugada anterior-su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

Miro a su alrededor: Harry dormía plácidamente con una mano sobre su cintura desnuda y Harmony acurrucada en su cuna abrazando el pequeño osito de felpa que su tía-madrina Luna le había obsequiado por motivo de su bautizo.

- ¿Qué diablos te está pasando, Hermione? – se preguntó a lo bajo con los labios secos y el pulso acelerado - ¿Qué te pasa? – miro su reloj de noche: iban a ser las 4 de la madrugada y el sueño se le había ido para el carajo. Ni recordar el momento tan especial que había vivido hacia una hora con Harry en el tocador le provocaba dormir.

Sabiendo que ya no podía volver a retomar el sueño, se incorporó con sorna de la cama y tratando de no moverla mucho-para no despertar a Harry-se levantó y tomó la bátola para tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

Miro a Harry y sonrió al verlo igual o más de dormido que Harmony. Después se inclino sobre la cuna de su hija y la miro entre la oscuridad: le dio curiosidad porque se movía inquita entre las sabanas, pero aquello lo tomó como las pesadillas que su pediatra le había comentado.

Sin darle mucha importancia salió de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Ya en ella se preparo un Té de tila para conciliar el sueño, pues dentro de unas horas iba a ser su boda y tenía que estar como perlas.

No entendía aquellos sueños, no le veía significado alguno y no quería comentárselo a nadie para no alarmarlos, pues todos estaban muy ocupados con la organización de su boda-más que ella-y no deseaba sacarlos de sus deberes que con tanto ahincó habían tomado.

- Seguro son cosas del estrés o sigo sufriendo los síntomas del post parto o algo parecido – siguió tomando su té de tila, pero justo en ese momento escucho un ruido, como si alguien tratase de abrir la puerta al estilo muggle.

- ¿Harry? – Indagó la castaña dejando la tasa sobre el lavaplatos y saliendo de la cocina con el ceño fruncido – ¿Eres tú? – pero nadie le contesto.

-¡Diablos! – exclamo, al ver que no llevaba consigo su varita. Se acerco al interruptor para encender la luz, pero este paso de largo y la estancia no se ilumino.

- ¡Maldición! Bonita hora para que quitaran la energía – espetó con rabia y los labios apretados.

Un frío indescriptible recorrió su cuerpo provocando que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran.

- ¡Ya cálmate, Hermione! – se reprendió a si misma por su actitud de cobarde – Seguramente es la ventana que dejaste abierta y por eso tienes frío nada más – y haciendo acopio de todo su valor-como una buen Gryffindor-siguió caminando con paso lento hasta las escaleras, si llegaba a ellas sana y salva podía apodarse de ahora en adelante: "paranoica sin remedio"

- Nada ocurre, todo está bien, nadie está en la casa – se repetía a cada paso que daba.

Pero antes de que llegase a las escaleras, otro ruido-pero ahora muy cerca de ella-le advirtió que alguien había entrado en la casa.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó con nerviosismo y la voz temblorosa – Le advierto que estoy armada – escuchó como una leve carcajada llenaba la habitación y trago saliva.

- Harry, si esto es una broma no me agrada, en serio…sal de donde estés, por favor – pero la voz de Harry, ni mucho menos su silueta, se hicieron presentes en aquel mar de oscuridad.

Algo o alguien pasaron rozando su hombro, lo que causo el sobresalto de la ex Gryffindor.

Su pulso se había acelerado más de lo normal, y si no se calmaba muy seguramente iba a sufrir un bajón de presión, a si que con parsimonia se fue acercando a la pared que estaba a sus espaldas y toco accidentalmente el interruptor de luz. Una vez la luz ilumino-milagrosamente-la estancia, Hermione miro alarmada hacia ambos lados, pero curiosamente no vio nada. Pero luego sintió algo frío y húmedo bajo sus pies y al bajar la mirada quedo estupefacta y sin aliento tras ver aquella escena…


	47. Lazos incoloros

**47**

**Lazos incoloros**

**H**arry salió disparado de la habitación tras el grito de su prometida y quedo estupefacto al verla arrodillada en el suelo con algo en sus brazos y envuelta en sangre.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó el moreno con horror pensando sólo en lo peor.

Se acerco a ella de un brinco y se arrodillo a su lado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque estas sangrando? – pero su prometida no le contestaba nada, sólo tomaba con fuerza un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, mírame! – Le ordeno el ojiverde obligando a su futura esposa a mirarlo - ¿Te hicieron daño, estas bien? – le preguntó, mientras le tocaba el rostro y cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Har…ha…har… ¡Harmony esta muerta! – exclamó la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

- No, amor, estas equivocada, ella está en la cuna, durmiendo – le aseguró su novio desconcertado por la actitud de la castaña. Pero la ojichocolate negaba con rotundidad.

- ¡No Harry, está muerta…muerta! – y le mostró el bulto que protegía entre sus brazos: a primera instancia la escena era muy desagradable, pues mostraba el cadáver de un recién nacido envuelto en sangre, pero después Harry se dio cuenta que se trataba de un muñeco muggle de plástico.

- Princesa, esa no es Harmony – le decía su novio una y otra vez para tratar de tranquilizarla – Ella está en la habitación durmiendo.

- No, no… ¡Harry, Harmony esta muerta…muerta! – y se aferró al "cadáver" de aquel bebe.

El moreno trató de alejarla de aquella cosa para que no siguiera untándose de sangre, pero era imposible: la castaña estaba aferrada a él como si fuese parte de su vida.

- Hermione, tienes que dejar esa cosa ahí. Harmony está bien, en serio.

- ¡Está muerta, muerta! – sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos como si de llaves descompuestas se tratasen y se mezclaban con la sangre que destilaba aquel mortífero muñeco.

- ¡Amor…Hermione! – La llamaba su esposo tratando de que entrara en razón - ¡Princesa, esa no es Harmony, es un muñeco! – pero la ex Gryffindor no lo escuchaba, pues volvía a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás como una trastornada.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando y que ese muñeco no pudo haber aparecido así de la nada y para averiguarlo necesitaría ayuda, aunque aquello causara dañar la luna de miel de Lupin y Thonks-la cual había sido pospuesta por el trabajo de Lupin-y despertar a Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville para que lo ayudaran con Hermione.

- Vinimos lo más pronto, Harry – fue lo primero que dijo Thonks al aparecerse en el vestíbulo de la casa de Potter - ¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione?

- Miren ustedes mismos – y le mostro la escena de una Hermione en camisón envuelta en sangre y con un muñeco en manos.

- ¡Dios! ¿Esta lastimada?

- Gracias a dios no, es sólo que esa cosa apareció de la nada en la casa y Hermione está convencida de que ese muñeco es Harmony.

Thonks se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un gritito y Lupin levanto el entrecejo.

- ¿No escuchaste a nadie en la casa? – le preguntó el licántropo curioso. Harry negó.

- No, la verdad estaba dormido y me desperté cuando escuche el grito de Hermione.

Thonks se acerco a la castaña y trato de persuadirla para que dejara el muñeco, pero fue en vano.

Segundos más tarde Ron y Luna aparecieron en la casa seguidos de Ginny y Neville. Los cuatro pegaron un grito al ver el charco de sangre en el que se encontraba Hermione, pero Harry los tranquilizo diciéndoles que no estaba herida y volvió a explicarles lo sucedido.

- Hermione – le insistía Ginny y Luna por enésima vez – Deja esa cosa ya, esa no es Harmony – pero la ex Gryffindor estaba empecinada a estar con ese tétrico muñeco de por vida.

- Debemos traerle a Harmony – opinó Thonks, luego de que todos los métodos de persuasión hubiesen fallado – Así ella la ve y reacciona, tiene que hacerlo.

- Es que no se…la untaría de sangre y eso es de mala suerte – comentó Luna como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y te vas a colocar a pensar en agüeros en estos momentos? – le espetó Thonks con enojo. Luna asintió y se ofreció a traerla.

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron, Neville y Lupin pensaban en algo razonable que les explicara la aparición de aquel muñeco en la casa y que fuese precisamente Hermione quien lo hubiese visto.

- Yo digo que alguien tuvo que haber estado vigilando a Hermione antes de que se encontrara el muñeco – comentó Lupin con altivez – Porque es lo único que se me ocurre, ya que el hecho de que fuese Hermione quien hubiese encontrado el muñeco y sola se me hace un plan muy bien trazado.

- Puedes estar en lo cierto – dijo Harry – Pero Hermione estuvo todo el día conmigo y si alguien nos estuviese vigilando yo lo hubiese sentido.

- No siempre se desarrolla ese sentido en los momentos adecuados, Harry – el moreno se quedo callado y miro de soslayo a su novia.

- Y yo que pensé que todas nuestras desgracias habían culminado.

- No tienes porque llamar a esto desgracia, Harry – le dijo Neville con una sonrisa – Es solo un…

- ¿Un qué, Neville? ¿Cómo le llamas a que tu futura esposa encuentre a un muñeco bañado en sangre humana-porque no es ninguna salsa de tomate-y que se trastorne pensando que es su hija? ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? – Neville se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada al suelo.

- ¡Cálmate, hermano! El sólo trataba de ayudar – Harry bufó a lo bajo y suspiro.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Neville, es sólo que… ¡estoy desesperado porque hoy supuestamente es nuestra boda y en el estado en el que se encuentra Hermione dudo mucho que nos podamos casar!

- Yo te entiendo, Harry. No te preocupes.

Luna bajo por las escaleras con la verdadera Harmony en brazos y se acerco a Hermione con parsimonia.

- Herms…Hermy – la llamó para captar su atención, pero esta seguía aferrada aquel muñeco – Hermione aquí tienes a Harmony, la verdadera, la que estaba dormitando en su cuna – y la estiró para que la joven pudiera verla.

Al primer instante Hermione la ignoro por completo, pero después la niña soltó el llanto-como acto de presencia-y aquello fue lo único que hizo reaccionar a la castaña.

- ¿Harmony? – indagó a lo bajo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Eres tú? – y miro hacia ambos lados hasta que se encontró con una bebe envuelta en llanto.

- Sí, Hermione. Está es Harmony, la verdadera – la ex Gryffindor miro a su amiga y después con asco la cosa que estaba cargando.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó estupefacta tirando aquel tétrico muñeco al suelo. Luego miro sus manos y su indumentaria y pego un gritito ahogado.

- ¡Dios! ¿Pero que me paso? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¡Harry!

- ¡Estoy aquí, princesa! – Exclamó su esposo con una sonrisa acercándose a su novia - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, ¿Pero qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy llena de sangre? ¿Por qué Harmony está llorando? – Harry la abrazo sin importarle que él se llenase también de sangre – Te lo explico luego amor, ahora tienes que bañarte para quitarte todo eso – y la ayudo a levantarse. Hermione asintió y después miro a su hija.

- ¿Puedes cuidarla un momento, Luna? – la rubia asintió. Después volvió a mirar a Harry - ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro.

La crisis nerviosa que había sufrido Hermione acusa de la artimaña que alguien había inventado, se quedo entre las 6 personas presentes junto a Hermione y Harry. Lupin había insistido en abrir una investigación con el Ministerio de magia y el muggle, pero el ex Gryffindor negó, pues lo que menos quería era que todo el mundo mágico se diese cuenta de lo acontecido aquella madrugada.

- No te preocupes, Lupin. Si quieres lo averiguamos entre nosotros cuatro después, pero no involucres al ministerio por favor – le había suplicado el moreno por enésima vez.

- De acuerdo, pero esto no se va a quedar impune.

Antes de que todos se fueran, las chicas ayudaron a limpiar el mar de sangre que se había regado por toda la casa-pues no permitieron que Hermione lo hiciera-y en su limpieza habían encontrado una varita mágica partida en dos.

- La voy a llevar al Ministerio y veré en los archivos a quién pertenece – había dicho Lupin antes de salir de la casa de Potter – Quizás sea una gran pista para hallar el paradero de nuestro bromista.

- Gracias, profesor. Gracias a todos.

Faltando un cuarto para los ocho de la mañana, Harry y Hermione subieron a la habitación-después de que este le diera a su novia varias tazas de té de tila para calmar los nervios-y acostaron juntos a Harmony.

- ¿Entonces no te acuerdas de nada? – le preguntó Harry una vez estuvieron acostado en la cama. La joven negó.

- Sólo me acuerdo hasta el momento en que estuvimos juntos y que me levante a la cocina, pero nada más.

- ¿No escuchaste ruidos extraños ni viste nada inusual? – Hermione negó.

- No. Es como si se me hubiese borrado el casete de un momento a otro – Harry suspiro y abrazo a su prometida.

- Bueno no importa, lo importante es que no te paso nada mas grave – y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Hermione sonrió.

- Sí, gracias a dios.

- Bueno y… ¿Qué va a pasar con la boda? – le preguntó Harry luego de varios minutos en silencio. Hermione arrugo el ceño y lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Cómo así que qué va a pasar con la boda? Pues nos casamos hoy, ¿no? – Harry abrió los ojos como platos sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras.

- ¿¡Casarnos hoy!? – Exclamó el moreno sorprendido - ¿Acaso no estás demasiado consternada por todo lo que ocurrió hace unas horas? – Hermione asintió.

- Sí, un poco. Pero no por eso vamos a darle gusto a quien sea que nos quiera hacer daño – y se inclino para darle un beso en los labios - ¿O sí? – Harry negó.

- Claro que no, jamás.

- ¿Entonces? La boda está programada para las cinco, tenemos que ir a la cita en el salón de belleza que Luna nos separo a la 1, a si que tenemos menos de cuatro horas para descansar un poco.

- Voy a matar a Luna cuando la vea – comentó Harry lanzando un largo bostezo. Hermione se rió.

- Yo se que la amas – y cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

**OooOooOO**

Faltando un cuarto para la una, Luna fue la que llego a la casa de Harry con la excusa de que ella se iba a llevar a Hermione porque el novio no la podía ver hasta la hora de la boda, por ende Harry se tuvo que ir con Ron.

- Tu esposa está loca, ¿sabías? – le refunfuño el ojiverde mientras veía como su futura esposa junto a su hija desaparecían con un plin.

- Sí lo sé, y más loca se pondrá si no te llevo al salón para que te arreglen…- y con otro plin…desaparecieron.

- Yo creo todo esto no es necesario, Luna – le insistía Hermione ya en el salón de belleza y con dos manicuristas en cada mano y otras dos en los pies, más la maquilladora que se encontraba lidiando con su piel tan..."problemática y grasosa"

- Claro que es necesario, Hermione, la novia debe lucir impecable, ¿no es así, señorita Sweet? – La señora gorda-que era la que estaba maquillando a Hermione-asintió.

- Claro que sí, señorita Lovegood. El secreto para una boda perfecta es que la novia luzca como tal.

- Pero a Harry no le importa si me voy en jeans y con la cara limpia. El sólo se quiere casar conmigo y yo con él.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar – y siguió maquillando-ya de por sí-su empavonado rostro.

- Fue un gesto muy lindo de parte de tu mamá regalarte su vestido de bodas, ¿verdad? – Le decía Luna ya a las 3:30 de la tarde en la tienda de trajes para novias – Aunque la verdad estaba mucho más bonito el de nosotras- le dijo a lo bajo a Ginny, la cual había llegado hacia media hora

- ¡Te escuche! – Le grito la castaña desde el vestier – ¡Ahora pásame mi vestido y no critiques!

- Pero si no estaba diciendo nada – y le paso el vestido con una media sonrisa. Hermione le lanzo una fría mirada y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Jum, pero que genio! – exclamó Ginny y Luna se rió.

A los quince minutos la castaña salió del vestier con el traje de novia puesto. Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos y dejaron caer exageradamente las mandíbulas.

- ¡Te ves hermosa, Hermione! – exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Más que hermosa, ¡Te ves como una diosa! Cuando llegues a la iglesia, Harry se irá de espaldas – Hermione se mordió el labio y se miro al espejo: una imagen, muy distinta a la intelectual con jeans y blusas largas que siempre utilizaba, la saludo al otro lado del espejo. El vestido blanco y largo con su parte superior en cuello V de manga sisa, con una falda amplia en línea A recogido en la parte delantera, sobresalía en la parte inferior una mini cola que la hacía ver aparte de elegante, muy fresca y relajada como ella lo quería.

- La verdad una gran elección por parte de tu mamá, Hermione – aceptó Luna con una sonrisa – Ese vestido te cayó a pedir de boca.

- Gracias chicas, igual si no hubiese sido por su gran ayuda esto no estaría pasando.

- Bueno, por lo menos agradece algo – comentó Ginny a lo bajo entre risitas. Hermione le pego en la cabeza con su bolso.

- ¡Cállate!

- Samantha y tu mamá acabaron de llamar a tu celular – le comentó Luna – Dicen que dentro de unos quince minutos vienen junto a tu papá para llevarte a la iglesia.

- Pero pensé que ustedes iban hacerlo.

- Claro que no, eso le corresponde a tu padre. Nosotras ya cumplidos con la indumentaria y los Tips de belleza, ¿verdad, Ginny? –la pelirroja asintió.

- Exacto. Así que te vamos a dejar solita. Nos vemos en la iglesia, Herms – Hermione se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo y un beso para cada una, y les sonrió.

- Gracias chicas, el maquillaje esta increíble y…bueno, yo se que la recepción y la iglesia les debió haber quedado espectacular – Ginny y Luna se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Claro, uno no se casa dos veces! – Y sin agregar nada más, desaparecieron.

Cuando Harry salió del vestier con el traje color blanco-pues quería hacer juego con su futura esposa-un buzo de manga larga con una camisa por dentro y el pantalón de dril, Ron le silbo.

- Uy, hermano, ¿quieres matar a Hermione de un paro cardiaco o qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo muy mal? – el pelirrojo se río.

- No menso, todo lo contrario y no lo tomes a mal, ¿eh? – el moreno se río y se sentó en un pequeño banquito que había a su costado.

- Dentro de una hora me casare – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Ron miro su reloj y asintió.

- Sí, ¿estás nervioso? – el moreno negó.

- Tanto como nervioso, no. Sólo es que…no sé, me dirás paranoico o algo pero yo siento que desde hace unos días Hermione me está ocultando algo y temo que eso arruine nuestra boda.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo sé…sólo lo siento.

- ¿Tú crees que se estará arrepintiendo? – le preguntó su pelirrojo amigo con los ojos tan abiertos como dos par de huevos. El moreno negó.

- No claro que no, yo sé que no es eso. Es solo que…- y suspiro - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, son cosas mías – su pelirrojo amigo asintió, pero aun así no estuvo muy seguro.

Mientras Hermione esperaba a sus padres en la tienda para trajes de novias, miro su celular-el cual lo tenía en las manos por si su mamá se le ocurría llamarla-y suspiro, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la oficina una semana antes de que se cumpliera los nueve meses para que Harmony naciera:

"_Una vez Evelyn la había dejado sola, comenzó a escribir su columna que hablaba sobre el juicio que tendría Srimgeour para saber cuántos años estaría en la cárcel por complicidad con Draco Malfoy, pero mientras lo hacía, su móvil vibro señalando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. _

_Cuando tomó el móvil para ver sin era de Harry el mensaje, las palabras: "__**Tu cuento de hadas aún no llega a su fin, princesa" **__la dejo inmóvil al tiempo que pegaba un gritito ahogado y dejaba caer su celular al suelo…"_

A pesar de todo había tratado por todos los medios de convencerse así misma que nada estaba pasando, que ese mensaje seguramente no era para ella, que se habían equivocado o simplemente era una broma pesada de alguien que quería jugar con sus sentimientos, ese mensaje no podía ser de él, era imposible, pues estaba muerto.

Pero algo en su interior quería hacerla convencer de todo lo contrario y en el peor de los casos, renunciar al momento que sería el más feliz de su vida. Suspiro, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por las alegres voces de sus adorados padres.

- ¡Papá, mamá! – Exclamó Hermione al verlos entrar por la puerta con trajes muy elegantes - ¡Que gusto volver a verte, papá! – le dijo su hija con una sonrisa.

El señor Granger la miro y acaricio su rostro – Te ves muy hermosa, mi pequeña – su madre coincidió.

- Sí, se te ve perfecto el vestido – Hermione sonrió y fue a abrazar a su mamá.

- Y todo gracias a ti, mamá.

- Bueno, son las 4:30, ¿vamos yendo a la iglesia?

- Yo creo que sí, pues Harry ya debe de estar allá.

Cuando Harry llego a la iglesia faltaban 15 minutos para las 5, y Lupin lo regaño por llegar tan tarde.

- Debiste haber estado aquí hace 10 minutos, ¿Dónde estaban?

- Eh…es que había mucho trancón y…

- Bueno, como sea. Entra ya a la iglesia que Hermione no demora en venir.

- ¡Uy Harry, pero que guapo estas! – lo piropeo Ginny con una sonrisa. Harry se sintió algo incomodo y más por el pasado que habían tenido, pero sabía que ahora sus vidas les pertenecían a otras personas y que ese comentario sólo era de amistad.

- Gracias Ginny, a ti también te luce mucho ese traje.

- Gracias, Neville me lo compro – y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novio.

Cuando entro a la iglesia sintió una mezcla de sentimientos difíciles de describir: En primera instancia, estaba ansioso de ver de una vez por todas a su querida Hermione, también quería casarse ya para que la boda no resultara con ningún contratiempo, pero igualmente deseaba que aquel momento fuese eterno y que cuando Hermione entrara por la puerta de la iglesia, el mundo se detuviera como hace unos meses cuando le propuso matrimonio.

- ¿Nervioso?- le preguntó el señor Weasley el cual se encontraba a su lado. Harry asintió.

- A usted no le puedo mentir, señor Weasley. Créame que en estos momentos me tiemblan las piernas, y yo que me creía valiente.

- Claro que lo eres Harry, pero este momento es muy especial para cualquier persona y es normal que te pongas así, no debes sentir vergüenza.

- No sabe cuántas ganas tengo de ver a Hermione y hacerla oficialmente mi esposa. Deseo que la llamen ya la señora Potter y…- suspiro – Estoy muy ansioso –el señor Weasley le palmoteó la espalda y sonrió.

- Tranquilo muchacho, la paciencia es una virtud.

- Lo sé, pero no para mí – y volvió a suspirar.

Los minutos fueron pasados y a Harry le parecieron horas, meses, años, siglos que transcurrían sin ningún rastro de Hermione.

Por un momento empezó a preocuparse, a imaginarse lo peor, pero fue Luna quien lo reprendió diciéndole que no pensara en esas cosas.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Es el día de tu boda, se supone que sólo debes pensar en cosas agradables – Harry asintió y se disculpo con la ex Ravenclaw.

- Lo sé Luna, pero es que todo lo que sucedió hace casi un año pues…me dejo traumado.

- Te entiendo, pero no puedes seguir viviendo con tu pasado, no puedes dejar que esos fantasmas te atormenten – el moreno miro a su amiga y asintió.

- Tienes razón, yo que soy un paranoico y siempre estoy "en alerta permanente" – Luna sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de irse a sentar de nuevo junto a Ron y a Dulce.

Samantha se encontraba a las fueras de la iglesia esperando a que Hermione llegara, pues necesitaba entregarle una tiara que había comprado exclusivamente para ese momento.

Christopher se encontraba algo inquieto y no porque tuviera hambre si no por algo más.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, pequeño? – Le preguntaba a su hijo de casi un año mientras lo tenía en sus brazos -¿Estás bien? – con aquellas grandes orbes grisáceas quería decirle algo, lo sentía, pero lastimosamente aún no podía hablar.

- Ya vamos a entrar por si tienes frío, no te preocupes – y le dio un corto beso en la frente.

Justo en ese momento un hombre salía de la iglesia algo apurado y por su afán se tropezó con Samantha.

- Lo siento – se disculpo en seguida sin siquiera mirarla y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la carretera.

Samantha quedo mirando aquel hombre con extrañeza, pues su voz le había resultado familiar.

Si a Harry y a Ron el trafico no había sido su enemigo, para Hermione fue todo lo contrario: desde hacía quince minutos que se encontraban atrapados en una larga e interminable final de carros y lo peor era que ya iban a ser las 5:10pm.

- Harry debe estar pensando que me paso algo – le decía la castaña a su madre con angustia - ¿Segura que no contesta su móvil? – la señora Granger asintió.

- Sí castañuelita, y ya llamé a tu amiga Luna y tampoco contesta.

- No te preocupes pequeña, estábamos a solo unas dos cuadras de la iglesia – le informó su padre el cual era el más relajado de los tres.

Hermione se bajó del carro con ayuda de su padre y a las afuera de la iglesia se encontraba Samantha junto a Luna.

-¡Por Merlín, creíamos que te había pasado algo! – Exclamó Luna con una sonrisa - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero ese maldito tráfico no estuvo de nuestro lado – Samantha se río.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya llegaste – y le sonrió – Mira, esTo es para ti – y le entrego una pequeña tiara de plata con oro blanco a su alrededor.

- ¡Oh, Sam! No debiste hacerlo, esta preciosa.

- Considéralo como…mi regalo de bodas – y le dio un abrazo antes de que su padre le tomara el antebrazo para conducirla a la iglesia.

Dentro de la iglesia Harry estaba que se arrancaba-literalmente-los pelos. Pues ya habían pasado veinte minutos y su prometida nada que llagaba a la iglesia. Fue en ese momento donde sí comenzó a pensar en lo peor.

- ¡Ya deja de ser paranoico! – Lo regaño la señora Weasley con aquella autoridad tan peculiar en ella– Seguramente debe estar atrapada en el trafico, ya sabes que…- pero la marcha nupcial cortó las palabras de la señora Weasley y el corazón de Harry volvió a latir de nuevo…

Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y sus pies pisaron por primera vez el suelo de aquel resintió, sintió que sus piernas se iban a decaer a causa del peso de su cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal.

- Tranquila, mi pequeña – la tranquilizaba su padre, mientras caminaban a paso corto pero seguro.

Al frente del altar se encontraba Harry, el cual estaba hablando con la señora Weasley, pero se detuvieron cuando la marcha nupcial dio su arribo…

Sus ojos no podían describir a la belleza que se encontraba caminando hacia él. ¿Era acaso una Diosa? ¿Una de aquellas sirenas que atrapaban a los marineros con su inigualable belleza para luego llevarlos a lugares malditos? Pues si era así, él iría con gusto.

Su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez que aquella Diosa se iba acercando con paso lento hacía él. Por un momento quería salir corriendo y tomarla de la mano para que caminara más rápido, que no esperara más, que necesitaba estar a su lado, al lado de aquella Diosa sacada de las odiseas más famosas. Aquella princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Pero el mundo se detuvo cuando aquellos ojos color chocolate estuvieron a unos centímetros de los suyos y le tocaron-literalmente-el corazón…

"_- Hermione, en pocas palabras, tu…tu…me…me…me gustas mucho – y sin previo aviso, le dio un beso. Un beso tierno, protector y lleno de amor, un beso que tanto él como ella lo esperaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus lenguas se unieron como al son del palpitar de sus corazones y la adrenalina comenzó a subir por sus cuerpos.  
Por fin estaba tocando sus labios, aquellos labios rojos que desde hacía mucho quería probar…"_

Aquel recuerdo llego a su mente cuando sus ojos ncontraron aquellas orbes verdes y al igual que Harry, sintió que el mundo se detenida por unos momentos y que no había nadie más en esa iglesia, solo ella y él…

"_- Creí que la única tumba hermosa de este cementerio era la de mi hijo – comentó el hombre, provocando que Hermione se sobresaltará un poco, y quedará de piedra al escuchar esa voz – Pero por lo que veo, esta tumba y la de mi hijo compiten por el primer lugar.  
Hermione se quedo seca, empezó a sudar frío y la imagen de Harry se le dibujo en su mente…"_

La joven le sonrió a Harry, sabiendo que se encontraban conectados en ese momento, que estaban compartiendo recuerdos juntos, recuerdos que siempre iban a estar en sus corazones…

"_Sus cuerpos se encontraban en un desenfreno de emociones, en un torrente de sensaciones y un cúmulo de agitaciones. No sabían lo que sucedía, ni tampoco se detenían averiguarlo, pues en aquel momento solo importaba ellos, ellos y ellos. Sus lenguas, sus bocas, sus cuerpos, sus rostros, sus manos….sin dejar cavidad a pensamientos del exterior, a personas a su alrededor, a comentarios tornándose a su lado. Pues en aquellos momentos nada les importaba, pues se encontraban encerrados en un manto de pasión adolescente que nunca jamás habían experimentado…"_

Sus cuerpos se acercaron aun más y cada uno puedo ver en los ojos del otro la dicha y la alegría que expresaban al encontrarse por fin juntos…

"_- Gracias – le dijo Harry mientras la castaña alimentaba a la pequeña. _

_Hermione levantó el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo – y le dio un beso en los labios, al cual la chica respondió con fervor. _

_Harmony se removió entre los brazos de su madre y abrió los ojos. Los jóvenes padres se separaron y sonrieron al ver como su hija les posaba una manita en cada uno de sus rostros._

_- Creo que ya nos ha reconocido por completo – opinó la intelectual con los ojos cristalizados._

_- Va a ser tan inteligente como tú – y le dio otro corto beso…"_

Sabían que sus vidas de ahora en adelante no iban a ser las mismas, pues iban a compartirlas y ya se pertenecería el uno al otro. Aunque para ser sinceros, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se pertenecieron desde el día de su creación.

- Te entrego a mi hija…- Hablo el señor Granger rompiendo aquella mágica conexión – Con la única intensión de que la hagas feliz, de que ninguna lagrima caiga por sus mejillas y que la protejas como yo lo he hecho en todos estos años. Te entrego a mi pequeña con la única condición de que la cuides y le brindes un amor verdadero y una hermosa familia – el ojiverde asintió sin quitarle la mirada a su prometida.

- Se lo prometo señor Granger, confíe en mi – tomó el antebrazo de la castaña y juntos se dirigieron al altar.

- Estas hermosa – le comentó su novio a lo bajo. Hermione se sonrojo.

- Tu igual. Te ves muy guapo.

- No creo que exista novia más hermosa que tú, nadie te puede ganar – y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Hermione sonrió.

Una vez estuvieron frente al padre, les dio la bendición y les permitió sentarse.

- El matrimonio, ¿qué es el matrimonio? – Comenzó el sacerdote mirando a los novios y a los presentes en la iglesia – El matrimonio no sólo es decir acepto frente a un cura o un abogado. No sólo es comprar una sortija de mil libras o un vestido de Channel… – Ginny y Luna se encogieron automáticamente de hombros – No es coincidir con los colores, ni maquillarse de la mejor forma. Tampoco es hacer la mejor recepción o conseguir al sacerdote perfecto.

El matrimonio es un lazo que desean formar dos personas porque están seguros de lo que sienten, quieren compartir su vida con el otro, sus angustias, sus tristezas, sus alegrías.

Añoran tener a esa persona a su lado para siempre y morir juntos o en el peor de los casos, separarse hasta que la muerte lo decida.

El verdadero matrimonio no sobrevive por lujos ni apariencias, por autos caros o grandes mansiones. Un verdadero matrimonio sobrevive por el autentico amor que la pareja se da mutuamente. Por los pequeños detalles que se brindan y por comprender que la llama del amor no se extingue si así ellos no lo desean.

El matrimonio no debe ser obligado ni deben permanecer unidos porque así se los dicta el raciocinio. El matrimonio va ligado al corazón y lo que éste dice, va ligado a los sentimientos y al verdadero amor.

Un matrimonio para que subsista tienen que alimentarlo cada día con pequeños detalles, no olvidar la razón por la que se casaron y sobre todo, no dejarse llevar por la monotonía del siglo, por las tecnologías o el trabajo, pues esos son los únicos enemigos mortales de esta unión. Si recuerdan las palabras que les dije y están completamente seguros de lo que están a punto de hacer, podemos proseguir, si no me lo pueden hacer saber en estos momentos – y miro severamente a los novios. Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonriendo se tomaron de las manos.

- Estamos más que seguros de esto, padre – le afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa. El sacerdote los miro con ternura y continuó con los votos.

- Hermione Jane Granger, ahora toma el anillo – Hermione miro a su novio y tomando-algo nerviosa-el anillo, suspiro.

- Harry James Potter, con este anillo prometo amarte, respetarte, acompañarte en la salud y en la enfermedad; en las alegrías y las desdichas, en el dinero y la pobreza; en la luz y las penumbras. Prometo serte fiel y amarte hasta el final de nuestros días – y le poso el anillo en su dedo izquierdo. Harry le sonrió.

- Harry James Potter, ahora toma el anillo – Harry hizo lo mismo que Hermione y le tomó la mano – Hermione Jane Granger, con este anillo prometo amarte, respetarte, acompañarte en la salud y en la enfermedad; en las alegrías y las desdichas, en el dinero y la pobreza; en la luz y las penumbras. Prometo serte fiel y amarte hasta el final de nuestros días, porque el amor que siento por ti es tan real que no podría ver a otra mujer que no fuese tú – Hermione reprimió las ganas de llorar y le sonrió a su novio.

El sacerdote los observo enternecedoramente y sonrió. En muy pocas ocasiones veía un amor tan incondicional como el que esos dos se profesaban.

- Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los declaro…

En un rincón de la iglesia un hombre observaba con odio y envidia la escena que se estaba formando frente a sus ojos, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no la iba a perder de nuevo.

Sonriendo con satisfacción-pues sabía que no iba a fallar, pues nunca lo hacía-desenfundo el arma, y apunto…

- ¡Hasta nunca, Potter…!

- Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – Harry miro aquellos ojos chocolate que por tanto tiempo lo habían hipnotizado, y sonrió. Se iba a tomar su tiempo para besarla, pues ese beso no iba a ser igual que los demás, no iba a ser un beso simple, corriente, común; iba a ser único, inigualable, inolvidable…

- Te amo – le dijo en un susurro, que sabía que sólo lo había escuchado ella – Para siempre…- Hermione le devolvió el gestó y se fue acercando con parsimonia hacia su rostro. Se fue encerrando en su burbuja de sueños, en aquella capsula donde sólo Harry y ella tenían acceso, donde viajaban cuando no querían interrupciones, cuando estaban encerrados en sus ilusiones.

Pero aquella burbuja fue destruida como si de una pompa de jabón se tratase, como si aquella capsula no tuviera protección alguna. Como si el amor de ellos no hubiese sido suficiente.

Y todo cambio…

En un segundo, todo cambio…

La paz y la tranquilidad que la castaña creyó un día tener, cambio, en un segundo, en un instante, en un ahora…

El disparó sonó lejano para los oídos de aquellos tortolitos, pero cuando Harry se desplomó sobre la intelectual, Hermione supo que un intruso había roto su burbuja, había violado toda ley de restricción, había acabado con todas sus sueños e ilusiones…

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione, al verse manchada de sangre, su moreno compañero se encontraba herido-si es que no era peor.

- ¡Harry! – El mundo se detuvo-una vez más-y los presentes ahogaron un grito.

- No sabes cuánto clame por este momento – dijo una voz cetrina y lúgubre muy cerca de la castaña.

Hermione levantó su mirada para encontrase con unos penetrantes ojos grises que la miraban con deseo bajo una especie de sotana.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El cuchicheo y los gritos de sorpresa en los presentes no se hicieron los de esperar, y Lupin fue el primero en levantarse de su silla y apuntarlo con la varita.

- Baje eso, profesor, si no quiere salir herido – le advirtió el Slytherin, girando sobre sus talones y apuntándolo con el arma.

- La magia es más poderosa que cualquier artefacto muggle, Malfoy – le recordó su ex profesor con aprensión. Pero Draco sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Quiere apostar a que el disparo de una bala llega mucho más rápido que cualquier Avada Kedavra? – le preguntó la serpiente con suficiencia – Podemos comprobar a ver quién tiene la razón – pero Lupin no se dejo amedrentar por sus palabras, al contrario, se separo de su esposa-la cual lo había sostenido por la parte inferior de su camisa para que no se fuera de su lado-y se acercó más al joven.

- Yo no te tengo miedo, Malfoy – le aseguró el licántropo con una sonrisilla en los labios – Eres tan solo un chiquillo que le teme estar solo, igual que tu padre.

- ¡A él no lo nombres! – Le grito el platinado con los dientes apretados - ¡No me compares con él, no lo hagas! – Remus levantó el entrecejo, intrigado.

- ¿Y porque no debería hacerlo? Que yo recuerde antes te encantaba que te compararan con tu padre, que te dijeran que ibas a ser un digno y respetable Malfoy, ¿Pero qué le paso a ese pensamiento?

- Yo no pienso cometer los mismos errores que él, profesor Lupin – le comentó el blondo con una sonrisa – Yo soy mucho mejor que él y más astuto. O me va a negar que usted y todos los que están aquí presentes se creyeronn el cuento de que había muerto – Lupin no dijo nada, se quedo callado. Draco tomó aquello como un sí – ¿Lo ve? Algo así no podría haber sido inventado por alguien con el IQ como el de mi padre, ¿o sí? – Lupin asintió.

- Sí, temo que debo darte la razón. Fue un plan muy bien trazado, señor Malfoy. Lo felicito. El pecho del rubio se hincho de la felicidad y volvió a sonreír.

- Sí, usted está en lo cierto. Aunque créame que hubo bastantes sacrificios - y quitándose la sotana de su rostro, dejo al descubierto varias quemaduras graves en los pómulos y el labio superior.

Los presentes ahogaron un grito y Hermione se estremeció al ver su rostro.

- ¡Entonces sí fuiste tú al que vi ese día en la biblioteca! – Exclamó Luna desde su asiento al lado de Ron – Por medio del Profeta te enteraste del matrimonio de Harry y Hermione, ¿verdad? – Draco asintió.

- Sí, créeme que ya estaba pensando cómo hacer para saber la fecha de la boda si en el Profeta no se pronunciaba, ¡pero bendito sean los medios!, ¿No, lunática? - la rubia no dijo nada, sólo se limito a observarlo con odio y desprecio.

Un quejido de dolor proveniente de Harry hizo reaccionar a Hermione y mirarlo en seguida.

- Amor – susurró la castaña con los ojos cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas – Resiste, por favor – Harry la miro con los ojos entre abiertos y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero sus fuerzas iban en picada.

- No digas nada, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo – las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y fueron a caer en el rostro de Harry. El moreno cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Quería decirle que no llorara, que todo iba a estar bien, que el no estaba sufriendo-aunque por dentro sintiera como si un ácido le estuviese quemando los intestinos-pero no iba a gritar, pues sabía que eso la alarmaría, y preocuparla era lo último que quería hacer en esa vida-

Draco miraba con rabia y algo de celos la escena entre esos dos, aquella muestra de amor incondicional que se profesaban. Y se preguntó por qué él no podía sentir eso, por qué no podía.

- ¿Te estás preguntando por qué no puedes amar? – le preguntó Lupin, sobresaltándolo. Draco negó.

- Claro que no, el amor es algo superfluo y banal, eso no es para mí.

- Y si no es para ti, como lo dices, ¿entonces por qué estás tan interesado en Hermione? – Draco no pensó la respuesta.

- Porque ella debe ser mía…

- ¿A toda costa?

- ¡Sí! – Lupin rió ante tal respuesta.

- Veo que nunca a prenderas lo que es amar de verdad, porque eso lo hacen las personas que tienen corazón y al parecer tu no vas en ese grupo. Tú dices que no te quieres parecer a tu padre, que eres distinto, pero con lo que estás haciendo me parece que es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque tu padre fue una persona criado en un mundo frío, sin nadie que lo consintiera, igual que tú. Fue alguien con muy poca suerte en el amor, hasta el punto de que tus abuelos tuvieron que conseguirle una mujer para casarlo, ¡Pues ya iba a cumplir los 29 y aún no se había comprometido con nadie! – Malfoy negó con la cabeza y se rió ante tal disparate.

- ¡Sí, claro! Mi padre se caso con mamá porque la quería…porque…

- ¿Sintió amor? – Le completó el licántropo levantando el ceño - ¿Crees que alguna vez Lucius Malfoy fue capaz de sentir algo por alguien? ¿Qué se caso con tu madre por "amor"? Jajaja, no pequeño Draco, lamento decirte que estás muy equivocado. Tu padre nunca fue capaz de amar, nunca supo lo que era reventar de alegría cuando estas con la persona que amas. Nunca supo eso, y ¡tú eres igual a él! ¡Su misma estampa!

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No le creo nada! – le grito el blondo con los puños apretados - ¡Son blasfemias, blasfemias!

- Sí, claro, síguete creyendo a ti mismo que naciste de un matrimonio con amor, con cariño, con afecto. No está mal, pues de sueños e ilusiones vive el hombre, ¿no?

- ¡Mentira, mentira!

- Naciste en un hogar sin amor, sin un ápice de cariño. Por ende nunca enteras lo que significa tener a una persona al lado, tener a alguien que te cuide y te apoye, como lo hace y lo ha hecho siempre Hermione – Draco miro de soslayo a la castaña, la cual lloraba silenciosamente a Harry, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba palabras de aliento.

"_Naciste en un hogar sin amor" _un hogar sin amor…sin cariño.

"_Nunca enteras lo que significa tener a una persona al lado, tener a alguien que te cuide y te apoye" _por primera vez se sintió inferior a los demás, un don nadie, una pobre y maldita cucaracha-como le había dicho una vez Hermione-

Pero no, el nunca se podía sentir así…él era un Malfoy, un Malfoy.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – espetó, y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo y la bala salió directo hacia el viejo profesor.

- ¡Remus! – Grito Thonks, al ver a su esposo desplomarse sobre el suelo.

- ¡Profesor Lupin! – exclamó Hermione, incorporándose del suelo y viendo como el licántropo caía con una mancha de sangre formándose muy cerca de su corazón.

- ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Eres un asesino! – le gritó la castaña pegándole puños a su pecho, pero el blondo sólo se limito a tomarla con fuerza por las muñecas y a mirarla con deseo.

- No me monte en ese avión en vano para después salir de él antes de que explotara y así creyeran que había muerto, como para que tú vengas y me digas que soy un asesino. ¡Yo soy mucho más que eso, princesa! ¡Soy una _mente brillante_, perfecta, única! ¡Y ahora tú vienes conmigo!

- ¡No, suéltame! – le exigía la castaña tratando de zafarse de su mano, pero fue en vano.

- Si no eres para mí, mucho menos serás para el – la fue arrastrando hasta la salida, mientras que la castaña trataba de alejarse, pero era inútil.

- ¡No deseo ir a ningún lado con una escoria como tú! – Le espeto la ex Gryffindor escupiéndole en el rostro - ¡Me das asco, Malfoy, asco! Y escúchame bien, así me obligues a ser tuya, a servirte, nunca, escúchame bien nunca voy a olvidar a Harry, ¡NUNCA!

- Pero si el ya se está muriendo, Hermione, míralo – la ojichocolate giro sobre sus talones y vio al moreno aquejarse a causa del dolor. Un dolor que ella conocía muy bien, pues lo había sentido en sueños…

- Harry – grito Hermione viendo a su prometido desplomado en el suelo y en medio de un charco de sangre, a punto de morir – No me dejes, no…

- ¿Lo ves? El se está muriendo poco a poco y lo sabes.

Samantha miraba a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentía impotencia y quería hacer algo, pero le daba miedo a que Draco la dañara, la lastimara como había hecho con Lupin y Harry.

Ella debía estar ahí para Christopher, no lo podía dejar solo. Pero por otra parte…

No podía dejar que Draco se saliera con la suya, que se llevara a Hermione lejos y que Harry muriera.

No sabía si podría retrasar un poco la muerte de Harry, pero sí sabía cómo podía alejar al mismísimo diablo de Hermione.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se levantó del asiento y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Draco y Hermione…

- Harry no va a morir, ¿sabes porque? Porque tenemos un hermoso fruto de nuestro amor presente, y el no puede partir sin haber compartido momentos tan bellos con Harmony, ¡No puede! – Malfoy miro hacia donde se encontraba la madre de Hermione con la bebita y soltó una risotada.

- Cierto, se me había olvidado que ya eres madre, ¡Felicitaciones! – La aludió en tono mordaz – Lastima que esa bebita no podrá tener a un padre, ni a una madre. Hubiese sido mejor haberla matado cuando aún no nacía, pero lastima, Chang no quiso apoyarme en la noción y tuve que desaparecerla a ella – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro estupefacta.

- ¿Tú fuiste el que asesinó a Cho? – Malfoy asintió, sin vergüenza.

- Sí, y también a ese amiguito tuyo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jimmy Swan?

- Tú… ¡Tú fuiste! Y Harry siempre lo sospecho desde un principio – el blondo carcajeo.

- Bueno, sí, esa intuición de tu…difunto esposo se desarrollo muy bien, aunque no le sirvió de nada – y lo miro de soslayo, sin un ápice de lastima en su mirada.

- ¡Me das más que asco, Malfoy, más que eso!

- No me importa – y tomándola de nuevo por el antebrazo, estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero una voz-muy familiar- lo detuvo.

- ¡Draco! – le espetó Samantha saliendo de la muchedumbre.

- ¿Samantha? – Indagó el blondo con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya no hagas más daño, Draco, ¡Ya no más! – pero el Slytherin se volvió a reír.

- Me causa gracia ver como las personas me piden que ya no haga más daño, Por favor, ¡Que patético!

- Esto no vale la pena, Malfoy, en serio. Mira a tú alrededor: Estas personas están atemorizadas por tu presencia, el profesor Lupin se está muriendo desangrado al igual que Harry y Hermione…está sufriendo por culpa tuya porque le has hecho la vida miserable desde que te cruzaste en su camino. ¿Acaso no te parece absurdo luchar por algo que no vale la pena? ¿Por alguien que no te ama?

- Aprenderá amarme.

- Nadie aprende a amar a alguien que odias, Malfoy, nadie.

- Hermione sí.

- Hermione sólo va a ser un títere si va contigo. Un mueble más. Ella no va a sentir nada si la tocas, si la besas, si le haces el amor. Podrá sentir asco, pero nada de lo que deseas que ella sienta.

- ¡Ella va a ser mía, solo mía!

- ¿Pero a qué costo? ¿Cuánto te va a costar el amor de tu querida castaña? ¿Cuánto? – Draco entre abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar - ¿Lo ves? Sabes el precio, pero aún así quieres pagarlo.

- Ni creas que con tus palabritas me vas ablandar, tú no eres nadie ¡Nadie! – Samantha trató de reprimir las lágrimas, demostrarle que era fuerte, que sus palabras no la herían.

- Que lastima, Malfoy. ¿Por qué sabes algo? El tiempo que estuvimos juntos significo mucho para mí, tanto que surgió algo o alguien de esa relación – el rubio levantó el entrecejo y la miro curioso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Samantha no le digas nada, el no se lo merece! – le espetó Hermione desde atrás de Malfoy, pero este la calló.

- ¡Pero quizás lo único que…!

- ¡Lo único que acabe con él será la muerte…! – Le gritó Hermione entre lágrimas – No vale la pena, Sam, en serio.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué me quieres decir, Samantha? ¡Dime! – Samantha miró a Hermione-la cual le pedía con la cabeza que no lo hiciera-y después miro a su hijo, Christopher.

- T-tienes…tienes un…tienes un _hijo_, Malfoy…

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido una vez más…como si los minutos, ni mucho menos los segundos existieran en esos momentos.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y miro estupefacto a la joven de ojos claros y cabello indio. ¿Un hijo? ¿Acaso el había…?

- ¡Estas mintiendo! – Le espetó el blondo, volviendo a tomar a Hermione por la cintura y apuntando con el arma a todos los presentes, incluida Samantha - ¡Solo lo dices para que…deje a Hermione, para que la deje en paz! Pero te voy a decir algo Samantha: Hermione va a ser mía, cueste lo que cueste, ¡Y ni tu ni nadie va a cambiar eso! – pero todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Lo único que pudo escuchar la castaña fue el grito de Luna gritando "_Ron, no lo hagas" _y segundos más tarde el pelirrojo se balanceaba sobre la serpiente con el único propósito de desarmarlo.

Draco tiro a Hermione al suelo antes de que el ex Gryffindor impactara con él. Hermione escuchó una vez más el tono desesperado de Luna llamando a Ron y una Samantha gritándole a Malfoy que se detuviera de una vez por todas.

Pero el pelirrojo y el blondo no eran participes de aquellos gritos, pues sus mentes sólo estaban enfocadas en el arma, y Draco Malfoy iba hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance para no caer derrocado, pues él nunca perdía.

- No…creas…que…me…vas…a…de-rrotar – le balbuceaba el Slytherin entre jadeos, mirándolo con odio y desprecio – Es-coria de la…sangre – pero el sonido del catillo apretándose fue lo que causo que el tiempo-literalmente-se detuviera y el silencio reinara en la iglesia…

El sonido de la bala impactándose sobre un pecho, un grito ahogado y el llanto de un bebé fue lo que rompió el silencio…

Y Samantha cayó como una piedra al suelo…

Para Draco la muerte era como un vaivén: iba y venía desde sus penumbras para llevarse a las personas con menos suerte, a personas diferentes, a personas tan poca cosa como el profesor Lupin o el mismísimo Harry Potter. Pero en ese momento se sentía diferente, deseaba que la muerte lo llevara a él y no a ella, deseaba que fuese él el sé que estuviese retorciendo de dolor en el suelo; qué fuese él a quien la bala hubiese impactado, por primera vez en muchos años deseaba cambiar su vida por la de alguien más, estar en el dolor de alguien más…

- ¡Samantha! – el grito de Hermione fue lo que lo colapso aún más, lo que le hizo entender de una vez por todas todo el daño que había causado. Ver sus lagrimas resbalar por aquellas delicadas y bellas mejillas, le hizo entender que todo lo que había hecho fue en vano, pues Hermione nunca iba a ser para él y Samantha…

- ¡Baja el arma! – le ordenó una voz muy familiar al Slytherin. Draco ni si quiera se inmuto en desaparecer o girar sobre sus talones para saber quién lo estaba capturando, pues su mirada estaba puesta en la última gota de vida que le quedaba a Samantha McTreyn.

- Señor Malfoy, queda capturado por asesinato con alevosía y ventaja – le dijo el auror Darwich esposándole las manos – Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra y no tiene derecho a un abogado – el blondo tampoco alego, como aquella vez que lo fueron a sacar de su casa por algo que-según él-no había cometido. Pues su pensamientos solo giraban en torno a Samantha y lo que había acabado de hacer.

- Será trasladado a las Salas del Tribunal donde será juzgado y sentenciado por los miembros del Wizengamot – le comunicó Darwich- Todas sus pertenencia, al igual que su varita, serán confiscados por los demás Aurores – sí, ¿y sus recuerdos también? Suspiró, y miro por última vez el rostro de la mujer que un día había profesado amar y el último suspiro de la única mujer que lo amo de verdad…

**OooOooOO**

Cuando llegaron al hospital St. Mungo de Enfermedades y Dolencias mágicas con Samantha, Lupin y Harry a punto de desfallecer, los Sanadores no tuvieron más remedio que atenderlos, aunque las heridas por armas de fuego no fuese su especialidad.

- ¡Yo quiero entrar con él! – le suplicaba una llorosa Hermione a un sanador de turno, pero este seguía en su firme postura.

- Lo siento señora Potter, pero su esposo se encuentra en un estado crítico y los medimagos están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarlo.

- Pero… ¡Es mi esposo, maldita sea!

- Lo sé, señora Potter y la entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento – y sin agregar nada más, desapareció por una puerta de madera.

Luna la abrazó con fuerza y la apremió a que se fueran a sentar con los demás. Hermione se sentó a un lado de Ron y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó.

- Gracias, Ron – le dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos. El pelirrojo-el cual sólo había sufriendo unas cuantas cortaditas en el rostro-la observo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque si no hubiese sido por ti…Malfoy nunca…- pero el ojiazul la calló de inmediato.

- No digas nada, igual todo salió muy mal, nunca pensé que Samantha resultara herida y…

- Pero nos salvaste a todos, Harry estaría muy orgulloso de ti – y miro de soslayo la puerta por la que el sanador había desaparecido y se preguntó muy en el fondo de su corazón: si existía la posibilidad de que su esposo se salvara, pero una vocecilla en su interior con voz tranquila le dijo: _Sí_

**::::::::::::::::**

La primera buena noticia fue la de Lupin, pues se encontraba fuera de peligro ya que la bala no había tocado ningún tejido importante.

Cuando el medimago había salido a dar la noticia, Thonks respiró tranquila y le agradeció al médico por atenderlo. Pero Hermione había sentido una mezcla de celos e impotencia: celos porque no había sido Harry el afortunado e impotencia porque quería estar con él en esos momentos tan críticos y los imbéciles de los medimagos no la dejaban.

- Tranquila Hermione, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás – le repetía constantemente Luna, pero ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado aquello? ¿Miles, un millón, un billón de veces? Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Lo único que deseaba era que Harry se salvara al igual que Samantha, pues no soportaría verla partir sabiendo que dejaría a Christopher solo y agradeció a su madre por habérselo llevado junto a Harmony para cuidarlos.

Esas 45hr habían sido las más largas de toda su vida. Luna, al igual que Ron y Thonks, le habían aconsejado que fuese a descansar un poco, que fuese a ver a Harmony y a estar un rato con ella, que cualquier novedad sé la informaban, pero la castaña-tan testaruda como siempre-sólo quería estar ahí presente para el momento en que Harry despertara.

No había pegado un ojo en las 45hr en que se encontraba en el hospital, pues sabía que lo único que lograría con ello era revivir los momentos en la iglesia y tener aquellas pesadillas donde Harry aparecía muerto y Christopher se quedaba sin madre; y se preguntó si algún día podría ser feliz, si algún día acabaría su historia con un _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _pero supo que eso sería imposible…

Al tercer día, en las horas de la mañana, Hermione había salido para comprar un café y cuando regreso uno de los medimagos salía de la puerta de madera para buscarla.

- ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? ¿Samantha y el ya están fuera de peligro? – el medimago la miro y suspiro.

- Señora Potter, ellos… – le dijo el medimago con una media sonrisa.

- Ellos, ¿qué…? – Preguntó, mientras se imaginaba lo peor – el medimago bajo la mirada a su libreta y después volvió a sonreír.

- Créame que he visto milagros, pero esto los supera a todos – el aliento había regresado a la castaña.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Ya están fuera de peligro? – el medimago asintió.

- Los dos se encuentran algo delicados de salud, pero lo gratificante es que el señor Potter ya despertó de su estado de inconsciencia al igual que la señorita McTreyn – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca para no gritar y así no despertar a sus amigos - ¿Es en serio? Y puedo… ¿Ver a Harry?

- Por supuesto, pero no permita que haga movimientos bruscos – Hermione asintió y el medimago le indico en que habitación se encontraba el joven Potter.

Al verla entrar por la puerta era como si un ángel hubiese entrado en lugar de Hermione, aunque la verdad era que para él, ella era un ángel, su ángel.

- Hola – lo saludo la castaña algo tímida. El ex Gryffindor la miro con ternura y extendió su mano para que está la tomará.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – el ojiverde sonrió y la miro con ternura.

- Muy bien ahora que tu estas aquí, ¿y tú? – la castaña se encogió de hombros.

- Perfectamente – se quedaron mirando fijamente y Harry la apremió para se sentara a su lado.

- Y Draco, ¿dónde está?

- Según nos informó Darwich, hace unas horas lo acaban de trasladar a Azkaban, creo que le dieron 25 años – el peliazabache bufó.

- Jum…es muy poco para todo lo nos hizo – y empuñó su mano. Hermione la tomó con delicadeza y le acarició el rostro.

- Lo importante es que estas con vida y…ahora sí podemos decir que todo llego a su fin – pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

- No todo llego a su fin – le contradijo el ex Gryffindor con una picara sonrisa. Hermione lo miro algo extrañada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque nos perdimos la luna de miel, así que…- y tomando del bolsillo del pantalón de su esposa la varita mágica, dijo un encantamiento mentalmente y la puerta se cerró.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Hermione divertida e intrigada.

- ¿Alguna vez has soñado con tener una luna de miel en la habitación de un hospital? – le preguntó el ojiverde sonriente. Hermione se rió ante tal disparate.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Tener nuestra luna de miel – y tomándole con delicadeza el rostro, le dio un beso en los labios, pero la castaña lo separo de inmediato.

- Harry, el medimago me dijo que no te permitiera hacer movimientos brucos y además… ¡Por Merlín, nos encontramos en un hospital y no es adecuado! – el ex Gryffindor rodó los ojos-al estilo Granger-y suspiro.

- Por primera vez en tu vida deja de seguir las reglas, amor. Es divertido de cuanto en cuanto violarlas y divertirnos un rato – y sin esperar su aprobación le dio otro beso en los labios, mientras sus inquietas manos bajaban hasta los botones de su blusa.

La castaña no tuvo más remido que dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le hacían provocar las manos de aquel moreno, al igual que sus besos y… ¡Por Merlín! Sí sólo ver sus ojos la volvían loca.

Sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, siguió besando sus labios y se dejo guiar por su mejor amigo, su compañero y el hombre perfecto.

Su hombre perfecto…

"_Y al final de todo…casi todo sí tiene un final feliz" _pensó la castaña, con una sonrisa en los labios…


	48. Epilogo

**Muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por acompañarme en este hermoso viaje, disculpen la larga tardanza que es les hice esperar, y sólo deseo que con este último capitulo, logre sus discilpas.**

**Que tengan un buen último viaje.**

**Saludos, **

**Emma.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

_El final de esta historia, el "comienzo de otra" y el desenlace de lo que no se escribió en el capítulo final._

- ¡**H**armony, espéranos! – Le gritaba su madre desde la plataforma 9 y 10, pero su hija-que había heredado la imprudencia de su padre-cruzo la pared de ladrillos y desapareció bajo los ojos atónicos de algunos muggles.

- Er…es un truco que inventamos…ella va aparecer detrás de la pared, se los aseguro – les explico la castaña algo nerviosa, su esposo sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero se calló al sentir la mirada de reproche de su esposa sobre sus hombros.

- Camina – le apremió la ex Gryffindor, arrastrando a su esposo junto a su hijo, hacia la pared.

El andé estaba abarrotado de familias enteras que iban a despedir a sus hijos antes de que iniciaran un nuevo año escolar. Los pequeños de 11 años que apenas estaban incursionando en el mundo de la magia, se encontraban asustados y pegados a las espaldas de sus padres, pero ese no era el caso de Harmony Lillian Potter Granger, pues había desaparecido de los ojos de sus padres y ahora corría quién sabe dónde buscando quién sabe qué cosa.

- Esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes – exclamaba su madre, mientras la buscaba por toda la estación junto a su esposo y a su hijo de un año y medio- ¡Es igual a ti! – el moreno la miro con gracia y tomándola por la cintura le beso el cuello.

- Sí, pero aún así nos amas – Hermione suspiro y tomando a Sirius de los brazos de su esposo, siguió buscando a su hija mayor.

- ¿Pero donde se metió? –se preguntaba la castaña algo desesperada. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No será que fue a buscar a Rubí, Morris y Joshua? – Comentó Harry como quien no quiera la cosa – Tu sabes que Harmony se lleva muy bien con ellos y pues como van a entrar también a Hogwarts…

- ¡Ay no me lo recuerdes! El sólo hecho de pensar que mi Harmony se va a meter con los hijos de Fred y George…no, ¡me va a dar algo!

- ¿Y acaso que tienen mi hija y mis sobrinos? – le preguntó Fred, apareciendo de la nada al lado del matrimonio Potter. Hermione ahogo un grito y le pego con su bolso.

- ¡Fred! ¡No hagas eso, por Merlín! – el gemelo soltó una sonora carcajada y suspiro.

- Bueno, es que es más divertido aparecerse aquí que atravesar el muro – y le guiño un ojo – Oye, ¿no has visto a mi hija Rubí? Es la más tranquila de todas, es más, saco la personalidad de Padma, pero por alguna extraña razón no la encuentro – y arrugo sus ojos mientras la buscaba entre la muchedumbre.

- Harmony también ha desaparecido – le comentó Harry sin prestarle mucha atención a la severa mirada que su esposa le lanzo – Atravesó primero el muro que nosotros y desde hace diez minutos la estamos buscando.

- Ah entonces no me preocupo, seguro deben estar juntas y buscando a Morris y Joshua.

- Eso a mí me preocupa – puntualizo Hermione, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Amor, tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien – y le dio un beso en los labios. Hermione rodo los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

En esos momentos la vocecita de su hija sonó entre la barahúnda de los magos y brujas en el andén y el ruido que provocaba la gran locomotora escarlata.

- ¡Mamá, papá! – exclamó, la niña corriendo entre la multitud junto a tres pequeños a su lado - ¡Mamá, mira lo que me regalo Joshua! – y le mostro una lechuza del tamaño de una bola de crique. Hermione la observo primero con algo de repugnancia, pues parecía una bola negra fea, pero después sonrió al ver que a su hija le gustaba, y suspiro.

- Muy linda, princesa, ¿pero dónde estabas?

- Buscándolos – y miro a sus amigos, los cuales la saludaron con timidez.

- Harmony, tu sabes que…

- Lo importante es que estas aquí – la interrumpió Harry, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija – Y eso es todo lo que importa – Harmony sonrió y Hermione suspiro.

- Sí pequeña, eso es todo lo que importa.

- ¡Hola chicos! – los saludo de repente Luna con su voz tan soñadora.

- ¡Madrina! – Exclamó la pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño mientras la abrazaba con fervor - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, pequeña. ¿Cuánto creciste desde la última vez que te vi?

- Puf… ¡un montón! – y la volvió abrazar. Luego vio a su padrino Ron e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Y mi prima Dulce, dónde está?

- Se fue a buscar a Nicole, ya sabes que esas dos son como uña y mugre – Harmony se rió ante el comentario de su padrino y luego voleó la mano cuando vio aparecer a lo lejos a Ginny junto con su esposo Neville.

- ¡Hola! – los saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- Hola, mujercita, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien Neville, gracias.

- Hola, Ginny – la saludo Hermione con una sonrisa, la cual la joven se la devolvió.

- Hola Herms, hola mi hermoso y precioso ahijado – dijo, saludando a Sirius con una sonrisa – Sí que estas grande y fuerte. Al parecer procrearte en la habitación de un hospital…

- ¡Ginny! – le advirtió Hermione con el rostro lívido – Harmony te puede escuchar. Además Sirius no nació a consecuencia de…eso – Harry trato de no reírse por la expresión de su esposa.

- Bueno, ¿pero es que a quién se le ocurre hacer el amor en la habitación de un hospital y sin cerrar bien la puerta?

- A Harry – se defendió Hermione encogida de hombros.

- Pero tú no digas nada, que estuviste de acuerdo con la idea – la castaña se puso de mil colores y para disimular comenzó a jugar con el pequeño Sirius.

Ginny bufo a lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

- No sé que fue más imprudente, que Neville me hubiese pedido matrimonio luego de haber visto semejante escena o lo que ustedes hicieron – Harry se rió y se fue hablar con Ron.

- Bueno y ¿Cómo va esa bebita? – le preguntó la castaña, mirando la pequeña barriguita de Ginny. La joven le sonrió.

- Gabriella está muy bien, creciendo cada día.

El viejo conductor de la gran locomotora escarlata dio su primer pito avisando que el Expreso estaba a punto de partir, así que los alumnos que aún no subían a ella, comenzaban a despedirse de sus padres con apuro y fue en ese momento donde Harmony sintió nervios y no quiso separarse de sus padres.

- Pequeña, ya es hora de que te vayas – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa en los labios – El Expreso no te va a esperar de por vida – Harmony miro los ojos verde esmeralda de su padre y se mordió el labio.

- Tengo miedo – y su madre al escuchar aquello se agacho junto a su esposo y miro a su pequeña hija.

- Es común que tengas miedo, princesa, pero el miedo es de valientes ¿sabías?

- ¿Y no es al contrario? – Hermione y Harry se miraron y sonrieron.

- No. A veces el miedo provoca que te vuelvas valiente en los momentos más oportunos – y miro de soslayo a Ron. Hermione rió, pues sabía porque lo decía. Harmony quedo algo consternada.

- Hogwarts es grande y tiene muchos pasadizos secretos – dijo la chica de repente sorprendiendo a su madre.

- Eso no lo dice en Historia de Hogwarts – recordó la castaña muy segura de haber leído al derecho y al revés ese libro. Harmony se encogió de hombros.

- Joshua fue quien me dijo, pues su padre se lo comentó – Hermione miro de reojo a George y se hizo una nota mental de lanzarle una maldición cuando partiera el expreso.

- Bueno, pero no tienes porque hacerle caso a todo lo que te diga Joshua, ya que su padre es un hablador de primera – Harry se rió y suspiro. Sabía que Hermione nunca iba a cambiar.

- No te preocupes, mami, yo leí de pies a cabeza el libro Historia de Hogwarts y si no está escrito ahí es porque no existe – Hermione se hincho de alegría al escuchar esas palabras y agradeció a Merlín de que si quiera su inteligencia y su amor por los libros lo hubiera heredado su hija.

Harry volvió a reír y miro a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados, pues a pesar de que Harmony fuese una amante de los libros al igual que su madre, tenía ese toque de astucia y aventura de él y podía engañar fácilmente a la ingenua Hermione, pero por supuesto que no la iba a colocar al descubierto, pues esa sería su pequeña broma privada.

- ¡Último aviso, último aviso, el Expreso de Hogwarts partirá en 5 minutos! – anunció el viejo conductor desde la locomotora.

- Bueno, princesa, ya es hora de que te vayas – le decía Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos. Harmony la miro extrañada.

- ¿Por qué lloras, mami? – la castaña negó y sonrió.

- No es nada, es sólo que me alegra ver como mi pequeñita va a ir a la escuela donde estudie. Sólo espero que te comportes muy bien y seas la cabeza de ese grupito tuyo – y la abrazo con fuerza. Harmony cerró los ojos y le acaricio el cabello.

- No te preocupes, mamá, que yo soy como tú – y le guiñó un ojo a su padre a las espaldas de Hermione. El ojiverde sonrió.

- Chao, mi Harmony – la despidió su padre igualmente guiñándole un ojo. Harmony se separó de su madre y fue abrazar a Harry.

- No le vas a decir a mamá que me contaste sobre el pasadizo secreto que conduce a Honeydukes, ¿verdad? – le dijo su hija en un susurro, Harry negó.

- Claro que no pequeña, ese será nuestro secreto – y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuídate mucho, saca muy buenas calificaciones y recuerda que no es un delito divertirte – y le volvió a guiñar el ojo. Harmony rió y Hermione los miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?

- Nada, mamá. ¡Te voy a extrañar! – y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego le dio un beso a su hermanito y espero a que Morris, Joshua y Rubí se despidieran de sus padres para entrar al Expreso.

- ¡Cuídate mucho hija, y no hagas travesuras! – le gritaba su madre antes de que la niña se perdiera entre el corro de estudiantes dentro del Expreso. Su hija asomó la cabeza por un ventanal y sonrió.

- No te preocupes mamá, me comportaré igual o mejor que tú en tu época escolar – y soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su madre.

- ¡Los quiero, y no olviden escribirme!

- ¡Nos veremos en diciembre! – le aseguro su padre voleándole la mano, su hija asintió.

- ¡Cuídense! – la locomotora dio su clásico sonido de arranqué y sus ruedas empezaron a andar. Hermione miro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas la partida de su hija y se mordió el labio, al tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por su esposo.

- Que rápido crecen, ¿verdad? – el ojiverde asintió y juntos observaron a su Harmony, hasta que la locomotora roja escarlata se perdió de vista al virar por la izquierda…

_**Paris-Francia**_

_**Hora local: 11:00am**_

Los ojos de Samantha se aguaron al ver a su hijo tan elegante y…guapo. No podía creer que ya se estuviese graduando del colegio con tan sólo 17 añitos.

- ¡Oh, mi, Cris, te ves tan lindo! – le dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El joven se sintió algo avergonzado.

- Agradece que no se encuentra Brillie presente, o si no…- su madre soltó una pequeña carcajada y le limpio el labial de su mejilla.

- Tú madre sólo está feliz por tu gran logro, hijo – le dijo su padrastro con una sonrisa – Al igual que yo.

- Gracias, Edward. Yo también estoy muy feliz de graduarme por fin – y les sonrió a sus padres. Samantha reprimió un sollozo al verlo tan parecido a su padre biológico, tan parecido a Draco.

- Bueno, nos vamos, ¿no? Porque la ceremonia comienza a la una y no quiero llegar tarde – Samantha y Edward asintieron y dejaron que Christopher saliera primero de la casa, pero antes de que Sam se fuera tras él, su esposo la tomó por el antebrazo y la obligo a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Nunca le vas a decir a Cris que su padre no está muerto? – la joven se mordió el labio y miro por sobre sus hombros al joven que era la estampa de su padre.

- No, nunca lo haré, Edward. Además eso fue en lo que quedamos Malfoy y yo hace años.

- Me sorprende que un padre renuncie a un hijo, y más alguien como él.

- Con todo lo que paso ese día en la iglesia fue más que suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón. El no desea que Christopher sepa que su padre fue un asesino y…la verdad yo tampoco. Él está bien creyendo que Malfoy falleció y por mí no hay problema.

- ¿Pero no recuerda cómo es él? ¿No recuerda la visita de ese día? – Sam negó.

- Cris era muy pequeño y…bueno, por si las dudas le borre ese recuerdo. Yo sólo lo hice para estar bien conmigo misma, nada más.

Además no tienes porque preocuparte, en todos estos años él te ha visto como su padre a pesar de que crea que el verdadero ha muerto. Tú ya ocupaste su lugar y eso es lo único que importa – Edward la miro y con delicadeza le deposito un tierno beso en los labios, aquellos labios que se habían convertido en su adicción.

- ¡Bueno, muévanse que Brillie me debe estar esperando! – Samantha y Edward rieron y juntos salieron de la casa con las manos entrelazadas y los anillos de boda brillando en sus respectivos dedos.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Todo mago o bruja que caía en Azkaban terminaba o muerto o volviéndose loco por la soledad y el silencio que en sus celdas se respiraba. Pero ese no era el caso de nuestro querido amigo Draco Malfoy, pues el recuerdo de aquel momento era lo único que lo había mantenido vivo en todos esos años y sólo esperaba que en los restantes fuese igual…

"_Lo habían derrocado. Al magnánimo Draco Malfoy lo habían derrocado, lo habían tumbado por fin de su pedestal de oro sólido, le habían quitado la corona de vencedor y había caído en las aguas negras de la derrota._

_Pero curiosamente eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que realmente le atormentaba era la escena que seguía nítida en sus recuerdos: la imagen de Samantha desangrándose y las lágrimas de su castaña cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas._

_Había ido muy lejos, y lo sabía, y ahora estaba pagando su precio._

_Las primera 45 horas habían sido un suplicio, creía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer y en esos momentos prefería mil veces caer bajo el beso de algún Dementor, que vivir con los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Pero por desgracia los dementores ya no estaban permitidos en Azkaban-gracias al régimen del nuevo ministro-y lo único que le restaba a Draco Malfoy era aguantarse aquellas imágenes o dejar de respirar por unos minutos para así morir sin dolor._

_Pero no…Draco Malfoy era muy cobarde como para entregarse a la muerte tan fácilmente. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ya había caído en ella desde hacía años, pues ir directo a una tumba no era la única forma en que un ser humano podía morir. Draco Malfoy se había condenado de por vida desde que se vio sumergido en la obsesión por aquella castaña, por aquella mujer que profeso una vez amar._

_Cuatro días eran los que completaba la joven serpiente tras aquellos barrotes grises y oxidados. Cuatro días en los que sus propios pensamientos comenzaban atormentarlo, cuatro días en los que se levantaba con jaqueca tras tener una horrible pesadilla donde Samantha le gritaba que era un asesino y que por culpa de él su hijo había quedado huérfano, y fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta el gran daño que había causado, no sólo a Hermione, sino también a la única mujer que le había profesado amor de verdad, pero que no supo aprovecharlo._

_- Malfoy, tienes una visita – le dijo un auror explotando su burbuja de agonía. Draco se sorprendió un poco y por un segundo la imagen de aquella castaña se dibujo en su mente, pero luego recordó sus palabras y lo basura que había sido con ella y descartó aquella posibilidad al instante._

_- ¡No quiero ver a nadie, dígale que se vaya!_

_- ¿Y ni si quiera a la madre de tu hijo? – le preguntó Samantha con tono melancólico. Draco viro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con aquellos ojos claros que un día creyó jamás se abrirían._

_- ¡Sam, está con vida! – exclamó, yendo abrazarla, pero se detuvo al ver su fría mirada. Samantha no dijo nada y se quedo callada hasta que el auror los dejo solos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Hoy me regreso a Francia._

_- Pero... ¿Porque? – la joven se rió a lo bajo y pensó que era una broma._

_- ¿Bromeas? ¿Para qué me quedo en un lugar donde sólo me trae malos recuerdos? – Y suspiro, mientras se tocaba la herida en su abdomen – Sólo vine porque…no podía estar con mi conciencia tranquila a pesar de todo. Quería que…vieras a tu hijo y…bueno, aquí esta – le dijo, mientras le enseñaba en sus brazos a un niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises, una verdadera estampa de la serpiente._

_Draco abrió los ojos como platos y con delicadeza se fue acercando a la mujer y al pequeño niño. Lo miro a una distancia considerable y creyó que sus lágrimas resbalarían por sus mejillas._

_- ¿Puedo...? – la mujer lo dudo por un segundo, pero después asintió. Tomó a Christopher mejor entre sus brazos y se lo entrego._

_Malfoy no supo en ese momento cómo reaccionar, pues en su vida había cargado a un pequeño, pero si él era su hijo, quizás ese instinto paternal naciera cuando él lo creo. Así que con algo de nerviosismo, tomó al pequeño Christopher en sus brazos y fue en ese momento donde sus lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, por primera vez lloraba, pero no de tristeza o impotencia, si no de alegría, alegría por tener a una cosita como esa en sus brazos y saber que fue gracias a él que existía._

_- Hola…_

_- Christopher – le dijo la joven con una sonrisa – Se llama Christopher Malfoy McTreyn – al escuchar su apellido mezclado con el nombre de aquella criatura, su pulso se acelero a mil por hora y su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar._

_- ¿Malfoy? Pero… ¿Por qué le pusiste mí…apellido después de todo lo que he hecho?_

_- Porque…- no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, pero él debía presentir que esa sería la última vez que lo vería a él y a ella ahí, así que continúo:_

_- Porque como es obvio, esta va a ser la primera y única vez que lo veas, así que…es justo que tenga tu apellido, pues al fin y al cabo es tu hijo – Draco se mordió el labio inferior, creyendo que en cualquier momento podría explotar de la alegría-y entendió a que se refería ese viejo profesor con el término "explotar de alegría al ver a la persona que amas"- y sonrió._

_- Bueno…quizás cuando salga de aquí pueda irlos a buscar a Francia y…- pero Samantha lo interrumpió._

_- No, Draco, no entiendes. Esta va a ser la última vez que nos veas, nunca más volverás a verme, ni mucho menor verás a Christopher. Cuando crezca le diere que…has muerto y…así culmino el tema – la felicidad que por un momento creyó sentir en su pecho, se exploto como un globo muggle y creyó que su vida se derrumbaría._

_- ¿Le vas a decir que…he muerto? – Le preguntó el blondo sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿pero porque?_

_- Porque es lo mejor Draco y deberías entenderlo. Yo no deseo que mi hijo se entere que su padre es un asesino, una persona que hizo tanto daño – Draco se mordió el labio y por un momento quiso gritarle, decirle que si hacía eso lo lamentaría, pero con su hijo en brazos y mirándolo de la forma como lo estaba haciendo, no podía, sabía que jamás se atrevería. Suspirando y con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, asintió._

_- Tienes razón, yo ya he sufrido mucho con el padre que me toco, no deseo que Christopher tenga la misma suerte. Será lo mejor, has tomando una gran elección, Sam – la joven le sonrió y luego miro su reloj._

_- En dos horas abordare el avión, a si que…- y sin permitirle un segundo más con su hijo, la chica se lo arrebato de sus brazos y una vez más la burbuja de felicidad exploto._

_- Ya nos vamos Draco. Créeme cuando te digo que lamento mucho todo esto, lamento que hayas elegido este destino – y miro con repugnancia la celda – Pero…sabes que todo fue tu culpa, ¿no es así? – para sorpresa de la mujer, el hombre asintió._

_- Sí, lo sé – y suspiro, reprimiendo las lágrimas – Hubiera tenido otra vida si me hubiese quedado contigo en Francia – La mujer asintió y luego miro a Cris._

_- Va a ser tan guapo e inteligente como tú – le aseguró la joven – Y no te preocupes que me asegurare de contarle sólo las cosas agradables sobre ti – Malfoy le sonrió y se acerco a ella con paso lento._

_- Me gustaría tanto darte un último beso – Samantha miro aquellos ojos grises que tanto la habían embelesado y negó._

_- Lo siento Draco. Adiós – y sin agregar nada más, sin esperar si quiera su reacción, llamó al auror y este le abrió la celda. _

_El blondo rogo para que la joven girara y así ver su rostro y el de su hijo por última vez, pero no lo hizo, y se sintió infeliz, desdichado. Con ganas de llorar por lo tonto que había sido, por lo estúpido y cobarde que se había portado, pero ignorar los hechos no cambiaría lo hecho._

_Pero segundos más tarde, el auror llego de nuevo a su celda._

_- La señorita me pidió que le entregara esto – y le extendió la mano por entre los barrotes, tenía algo en ellas. Draco lo tomó con nerviosismo y sonrió al ver una fotografía mágica de su Christopher montando un caballito. De su hijo, sonriéndole…"_

A pesar de que la fotografía ya había perdido su magia con el paso del tiempo y se movía con sorna, el sólo hecho de ver su sonrisa y saber que seguía con vida y feliz al lado de la mujer que un día lo amo, era todo lo que necesitaba saber y con lo que podía vivir el resto de su vida…

…**¡FIN!...**


End file.
